Tales Of Fate
by Drake D Zero
Summary: Revenge. Something simple and yet not so much. But even so, that is his objective, one he will complete, even if he doesn't know the culpriet, or if he has to attend to a academy against his will, or even if he was just a piece of a chess game that has been in pause for 4000. Has elements and characters of the Tales Of Series. Fixing grammar of all chapters. Corrected so far 1-3
1. Prologue

**AN: So, I got a review from a Guest sometime ago about my grammar. First off, I want to thank you because I do enjoy constructive criticism, especially if it is about my grammar. So I have decided that I would revise ALL chapters for this story again, but with the help of Termin8r, who has been helping me a lot with grammar for the latest chapters in the story.**

**Although I would like to add a couple of things: As i have mentioned before, I am Colombian, so english is not my first language. Second, right now only the first two chapters have been re-written, so it might take a while before we rewrite them all. And finally, to the Guest that reviewed, please review once more about the corrections done in the chapters .**

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Beta:****Termin8r**

**Chapter 1**

**Updated 31/07/2016**

Laughter echoed through a small bar in the city of Valeduring a cold night.

The bar was of simple construct with several tables, a countertop, and one light bulb which gave a dim light to the entire vicinity. Various men sat at each of the tables; each one armed to the teeth.

The bartender, who was busy cleaning some glasses, glanced up from his work the minute he heard the doors of the bar open.

In came an individual dressed entirely in black clothes along with a white scarf that obscured the lower half of his face while the hood from his jacket covered the rest.

The mysterious figure approached the counter and pulled back his hood, revealing a pair of light green eyes accompanied by a semi-spiky blond haircut.

"Coke, please." He said with a smile. He pulled down his scarf, revealing himself to be no older than 17.

"You do realize this is a bar, right?" The bartender asked. "You shouldn't be here. Besides, ain't you a little young to be asking for a drink?"

The boy said nothing as he unzipped his jacket and began digging through his pockets until he pulled out a surprising amount of lien.

"Does it really matter?" He asked, placing a few pieces on the counter.

The bartender smirked, taking the cash and serving what the kid asked for.

"Here you go. Anything else I can help you with?"

The stranger drank the entire soda before answering.

"As a matter of fact, I think you can. I'm looking for information regarding a specific individual and I was told that I could get a clue about him here." The stranger said, putting more money on the counter, "Who knows… This could be yours if you help me out."

The bartender eyed the money for a few seconds before meeting the boy`s eyes.

"Of course, who are you looking for?"

"I don't know his face, but I do know that he's dressed all in white, stands a little taller than me and has a pair of angelic wings. And just as an extra tip: he isn't a Faunus."

All the laughter died down as all the patrons turned their attention to the counter the moment those words escaped the boy's mouth. All of this while the bartender just stood there frozen.

"And may I ask why you're looking for this, erm, individual?" the bartender asked, as he saw all the prepare their weapons while the young man simply pulled out a small coin and begin fidgeting with it with his fingers.

"Quite simple, actually: to kill him of course." The boy replied, smiling at the bartender whose gaze had gone cold.

"And what makes you think I might know about him?" He asked.

"Once again, simple, my search for him led me to this piece of crap you call a bar, and the fact that he was a regular at this place some time ago to get information and men… such as the ones who're standing behind me ready to kill. All of them, by the way, have a decent bounty on their heads." The boy flipped the coin once again before closing his eyes, never dropping that confident smile on his face.

"Kill him!" One the men yelled. The bartender quickly ducked behind the counter as all the men prepared to pull their triggers. The second the coin landed on the boy's finger, he made a quick gesture with his hand that sent it flying in another direction: straight up towards the only light bulb in the place.

This time, it was darkness's turn to take the stage… well, that and the shouts and gunshots of all the men who went into panic mode the instant the room went pitch black.

The men kept shooting blindly until the bartender shouted, "Stop, you idiots! He should be death by now!"

All the men stopped firing and lowered their guns. "Anybody got a light or something?" One of them asked. One of them turned on a lantern and pointed to where the body should be, only to find a bullet-ridden counter.

"Where the hell is he!?" One of them shouted, just before the one with the lantern was pulled into the shadows by something that no one saw as the lantern fell to the ground. Once again, the men went into a panic, firing blindly in all directions.

"Stop shooting, dammit! At this rate you're gonna wreck my whole bar!" Shouted the bartender as he picked up the lantern and pointed it to where they were shooting only to reveal nothing but more bullet holes.

"What the f-" The bartender was cut off as he heard the screams of one of the men. He quickly looked in the direction it came from, only to find nothing but more bullet holes.

What followed were more screams as the men disappeared one by one. It wasn't long until the bartender stood in the center of the bar looking in every direction, wielding a small pistol in one hand and the lantern in the other.

"If see anything, shoot It." He said.

"What about the bar?" Someone asked.

"To hell with the-" He stopped talking the second he recognized that voice. He turned around as he raised his gun, only to receive a blow to the back of his knee that made him lose his balance as he felt someone twist his wrist, forcing him to drop his gun as he fell to the floor.

The lantern hit floor, illuminating the room to reveal a pair of legs. The bartender raised the lantern up to find the young man looking at him with a cold stare.

"What the hell did you do?" The bartender asked.

The young man said nothing as he picked up the bartender`s gun and shot him right in the knee, causing him to scream in pain and drop the lantern.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." The boy said. "Now… tell me about the guy I asked for."

"I don't know any-" The bartender was interrupted by another bullet in his other leg.

"The next bullet isn't going to be in a pleasant place, so you better talk."

The bartender looked up to see a pair of slit green eyes glowing in the dark. He felt his blood go cold as those green eyes appeared to see right through him.

"Ok! I'll talk!" He cried, regaining his composure. "Sometimes he and some other man came here looking for muscle to hire. Those two were regulars here and paid well for the jobs they offered. The one you asked for is the one that came here the most and said that if anyone came here asking for him, we had to get rid of him. That's all I know,I swear!" The man pleaded, as the screech of sirens approached.

The young man exited the bar, ignoring the screams from inside. He leaned against the wall in a nearby ally as he waited for the authorities. Not a minute later, the VPD arrived at the scene while as officers poured out from the vehicles.

"You again?" one of them asked.

"Yeah." The young man smiled. "You'll find all the thugs inside. Each one of them alive, I promise." He opened the door to the bar, revealing all the men laying on the ground and the bartender looking around and questioning how all of this was possible.

"Ignore him. He's delusional." The boy replied, stepping out of the way so the officers could apprehend the men. "So, where's my reward?"

The officer looked at him as he motioned one of the cars as another officer opened the door.

"You'll get it in the station. There's someone who wants to speak with you there." Said the officer as the young man began to walk at the car.

"Good work, by the way." the officer said. The boy just waved lazily as he entered the car.

* * *

The young man stared at his reflection in the one way mirror that lay beside him as he sat in front of a small table in the middle of an interrogation room. He then turned to see the door open up as a silvery-haired man wearing dark glasses entered the room. He held a mug of coffee and a silver cane on the other.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting young man." He said, taking a seat across from the boy. "Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

"Someone who has no idea how late it is and does not have my reward." The boy replied, reclining in his chair and resting his feet on the table.

"Indeed. It is rather late. And them matter of that reward is something I'd like to discuss." The stranger took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "For the past year-and-a-half, you've been taking up bounties both small and large, each of them successful."

"And your point is…?"

"You have talent. Talent that, although is being put in good use,is not something that will help you evolve. And even though you were trained by one of the best huntsmen of the previous generation, you still lack experience in certain areas. That is why I am here. Now, lets try this again: do you know who I am?"

The young man sighed, looking directly into the man's eyes.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Then you know why I'm here, correct?"

The young man stood up and began walking to the door, but not before replying, "Yes. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm busy right now."

"He said you would refuse, Drake." Ozpin replied with an amused smirk, taking out his scroll while the now identified Drake stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are you talking about?" Drake asked, dropping the smile as he turned around to face Ozpin again.

"Your step-father. He said that if you didn't come with me, he would put both literal and figurative sense of the word **_Judgment_** on you."

Drake`s eyes widened as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Yep… that sounds like him, all right." He muttered. "I'm sorry, Professor. But if I do that, then I won't have the time to search for who I'm looking for…"

Ozpin stood up and looked at Drake. "I don't know what or who are you looking for, but your father is worried about you. My knowledge of the events that transpired two years ago is limited, but I do know that it left you scarred, both physically and psychologically. Your father fears that those wounds are only getting worse. Which is why you father asked me to enroll you at my academy."

Drake let out a heavy sigh. "Truth be told, some people might say I'm better off this way... Besides… it's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway. You have no idea how scary that man can be."

Drake shuddered after in that last part before he looking at Ozpin with a serious gaze.

"But don't expect me to stop what I've been doing recently. I won't stop until I find what was stolen and the one responsible is dead." Drake's voice composed yet full of hate, making Ozpin think like he was talking with a different person all of a sudden as he saw a black aura surround the boy.

Ozpin just sighed at the persistence of the young man in front of him before exiting the room.

"I suppose that is better than nothing. Follow me." The two exited the room and the dark aura of the blonde disappeared.

"Classes have already started sometime ago, so you will have to make up for all the late work. Don't worry about your belongings, your father already sent them to the Beacon… are you listening?" Ozpin asked as he turned around to find Drake going the other way. "Where are you going? The exit is this way."

Drake just kept walking as he replied, "Getting my reward. You know what they say, 'don't do things you're good at for free'."

Ozpin just stood there deadpanned as he noticed that the coldness in his voice and manner had changed back to the previous carefree one, making the professor start to realize what the problem was with Drake.

* * *

A little outside the city, there was and small mansion, and inside of it there was a Japanese like training room with a tall red haired man sitting on his knees meditating, but that stopped after he heard the ringing of his scroll throughout the hall.

The man picked up his scroll and read the message.

'I have retrieved the little dragon, let us hope that this is indeed for the best.'

The man put his scroll down and looked at a picture frame on the table.

It was a picture of 2 kids, one with spiky brown hair and eyes of the same color smiling while one of his hands was over the shoulder of a younger Drake who was giving a small smile to the camera.

'Let us hope that this is indeed for the best.' He thought, turning away from the picture.

**AN: And that is for now, yeah it is the same design as the Drake of my other story but semblance and fighting style completely different not making him all powerful, also his story is completely different.**

**This is taking place a little after the initiation, which he will do in the next chapter.**

**Like my other fic I will also follow canon I might or not change some things but I will see that later.**


	2. From Shadows

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**AN: Jesus, how many mistakes in this one… in my defense i did this when i only started writing. And if it was like that with this chapter, i can't imagine the number of mistakes in chapter 5… damn it.**

**Updated: 31/07/2016**

**Beta:****Termin8r**

**Chapter 2**

_A young boy sat alone in a dark alley.__Nothing could be heard __but__the sounds of __heavy__rain __and the roar of_ _car engines echoing through the night._

_Little by little, the world around him began to darke__n as all forms of__light start__ed __to di__m._ _It wasn't long until the boy was swallowed by complete darkness__._

_He__hugged his knees__close to his body__and __shut__his eyes in fear of the __shadows surrounding __him. __He silently whispered to anyone who could be watching over him,__wishing __that somebody, anybody, could come and help him. Suddenly, as if Monty Oum himself heard his prayer, he felt the rain dissipate as a strange aura of warmth passed through his body._

_He opened his eyes to see a __faint __light __cut through__the darkness. The boy __held out __his hand, reach__ing for__the sphere as a white hand __emerged from the light and took the boy's hand__as if they were __exchanging__a handshake._

* * *

In a room full of boxes in Beacon Academy, Drake's lazy green eyes opened as he stifled a yawn. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window to see the morning sunshine had already spread throughout the entire Academy.

He looked at his hand for a few moments and shook all thoughts from his head, not wanting to think about it right now.

After getting his reward yesterday, he left the PD with Ozpin who told him he would have to go through the initiation the next day. When Drake asked why, the only answer he got was that it was a tradition at Beacon.

After a quick shower, Drake was dressed in his usual attire, using his scarf to hide a small scar on his neck. Grabbing his scroll, Drake headed out to eat something before meeting with the headmaster.

* * *

Jaune Arc wasn't having a good morning, but who could've guessed?

It had been a week since the initiation and everything seemed to be going just fine for him, except for the fact that the difference between him and everyone else was obvious. Out of everyone in Beacon Academy, Jaune was by far the most mediocre combatant. What made things worse was his position as team leader.

But biggest problem was his status as the bullying target for Cardin Winchester.

...Which was happening momentarily.

Jaune was on his way to the library to get some books for Grimm studies, seeing they were having their first exams soon. As he made his way back to his room with the books in hand, he crossed paths with CRDL. Sneering, Cardin purposely stumbled into Jaune, knocking him off his feet and forcing him to drop all the books on the floor.

"Watch it, loser." He snorted as he and his team walked away laughing. Jaune ignored them as he collected what he dropped, only to stop when he heard team CRDL let out a yelp followed by a loud thud.

He turned around to see all them collapsed in a heap while a mysterious stranger approached him.

"Which one of you idiots grabbed my leg!?" Cardin shouted.

"It wasn't us! We all fell at the same time!" Dove cried while the rest nodded.

The stranger ignored them as he knelt in front of Jaune to help pick up the mess Cardin made.

"Uh, thanks." Jaune said.

"No problem." The stranger replied, standing up with several books in hand, waiting for Jaune to pick the rest. "Why do you have so many books? Some of these are repeated 4 times…"

"We're having an exam soon." Jaune said as he stood up with the rest of the books. "Since I'm team leader, I thought about getting the materials for my team."

The boy was about to return the books but decided not to. "Seeing how you're carrying practically an entire library, I think it would be better if I carry them for a while."

"Thanks." Replied Jaune as he began to walk with the stranger next to him, "So are you from another year? Because I have never seen you around."

"Not really, as a matter of fact I just got here yesterday. I guess that makes me a first year."

Jaune looked at him. "Really? What about your team and classes?"

"No idea. Ozpin told me to meet him after I had something to eat so we can talk about my initiation."

Jaune stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're doing the initiation all by yourself!?" He exclaimed.

"I guess so. By the way, would you mind telling me where is the dining hall is? I've been walking all across campus for the past 40 minutes."

Jaune just nodded and and resumed walking. "No problem. We can go there instead. My team should be there so they can help me with these. I'm Jaune by the way, Jaune arc."

"Drake. And thanks for the help."

* * *

"Wow. This place is huge." Drake whistled, standing before the entrance to the dining hall.

"I know, right?" Jaune agreed, setting the books down on the nearest table. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this place." Jaune looked around for his team.

"Thanks again for your help." Drake said, placing his share of the books on a nearby table. "Can you tell me where Ozpin's office is? It's the next place I have to go."

"Shouldn't be hard to find. It's the big tower in the center of the Academy." Jaune replied, just before spotting his team and Ruby`s who were coming in his direction.

"Thanks, Jaune." Drake then turned to get his food.

"Good luck with the initiation. Oh, and thanks for the help." Drake nodded, not turning around while Jaune saw the design of a white dragon on the back of Drake's jacket.

"Hey, Vomit Boy. Who was that?" Asked one Yang Xiao Long as she and the others arrived.

"Oh, he's a new student. He helped with these after a little accident with CRDL."

"Jaune… again?" Ruby asked, as she and Pyrrha both started to show concern for their friend.

"It was nothing really." Jaune replied, trying his best to avoid this conversation for the time being. To his luck, it was a certain ice queen that changed the subject.

"Why is Professor Ozpin thinking of letting someone new enroll at the Academy right after the semester begins without doing the initiation?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms. "Talk about special treatment." Everyone stared at her silently as Jaune scratched his chin, obviously deep in thought.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"He is doing the initiation later today."

"Let me repeat myself, _what__?!_" Weiss's voice was much louder as she caught a glance of Drake who was now busy eating.

"Let's focus on that later." Blake interjected, trying to stop Weiss from burning a hole in Drake's head. "We have class in a few minutes." The others nodded as Ren picked up half of the books while Jaune did the same and headed out.

Drake, who wasn't paying attention to anything but his food, had only one thought running through his head.

_'_This is a waste of time…_'_

His expression turned sour as he chewed down on his food.

_'_I could be looking for it or doing bounties. Instead, here I am, stuck here with no leaving thanks to the old man..._'_

Who just so happened to not return his calls.

The reason Drake obeyed him was because the man had taken care of him and barely ever asked for something he did not want. So when Ozpin told him it was his petition, Drake had to accept. That and he didn't want to receive _judgment_. There was also the fact that he was the only person in Drake's life he could call "father".

Drake sighed as he finished eating and stood up, exiting the dining hall to meet Ozpin.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you would accept someone at this time and alone no less." Sighed Glynda Goodwitch, looking out the window from Ozpin`s office while the headmaster sat behind his desk.

"I was asked by his stepfather, a man who holds considerable military and political influence. Plus, his actions in the past have been a tremendous waste of his talent." The professor stood up from his desk, mug in hand.

"He has been doing bounties for the past year and a-half while looking for someone. Who, I do not know. But his intentions are clear to me." The man stood beside Glynda as he took another sip from his mug.

"What are the boy's reasons and who is his step-father?" Goodwitch asked, Ozpin was about to answer when another voice spoke first.

"With all do respect, I think that's something you should ask me and not treat the whole deal as something like gossip."

Both professors turned around to see Drake with his scarf covering the lower half of his face, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter right now." Ozpin said, cutting Goodwith off misentance. "I apologize, Drake. I forgot to give you a map or a tour so you wouldn't get lost. Did you have any problem?"

"Not really." Drake replied, pulling his scarf down to reveal his entire face. "So what's this initiation about?" He actually started to seem eager for it.

"We'll be heading to the Emerald Forest for that." Goodwitch replied, accessing her scroll. "So I suggest you get your weapon."

"I already have it with me. Anything else I should know?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. Since you're doing this alone, I was wondering which of the current first year students could assist you, but all of them are in class at the moment. So-" Ozpin stopped talking when Drake raised his arm with the same goofy smile.

"May I ask the details for this initiation?"

"I was hoping I could inform you when we arrived, but if you insist. You will be going to get _thrown_ into the Emerald Forest and search for a temple to retrieve a relic and bring it back to us."

Drake looked at him, waiting for more details. When none arrived, he blinked twice. "Is that all?" he asked.

"You are aware that the forest is going to be teeming with Grimm, correct?" asked the headmaster while Glynda's frown deepened at the lack of seriousness that Drake was showing.

"Yeah. It's just that I was expecting something more… serious." Drake replied, wondering if he was using the right set of words. Glynda's eye twitched as Ozpin stared at Drake with an analytical look.

'As I thought… it's like I'm talking with 2 different people.'

* * *

"When you said I was gonna get thrown to the forest, I didn't thought you meant it literally." Drake remarked, looking down at the stone tile he stood on with deadpan eyes.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug as he replied, "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, something more… practical?" Ozpin simply turned to address the situation.

"The temple is in the northern end of the forest. Are you ready?" Drake gave him a blank stare as he adjusted his scarf so it was covering the lower half of his face.

"Do you get some kind of twisted pleasure from this?" He asked. Ozpin just smirked as Drake was launched in the air.

"Are the cameras ready?"

"Yes, all professors have been notified about this so they can grade his performance. Seeing how we're alone now, would you care telling me who his father is?"

Ozpin just smirked as he looked at Glynda. "Something tells me you may have an idea…"

Glynda sighed as her co-worker/boss looked at her scroll. "He has full bullet position, it does make me wonder if he is going to hit the ground using his head. It wouldn't surprise me if he did." She watched Drake enter an area secluded by trees and moved on to the next camera.

She then started switching from camera-to-camera, making Ozpin question what was the problem.

"Where is he!?" Glynda asked with a frustrated tone. Ozpin peeked over her shoulder to see that Drake was in none of the cameras

* * *

"Anyone wondering why Professor Oobleck dismissed class early and left so fast? Faster than usual that is." Yang said while both team RWBY and JNPR walked down the hall in their combat gear.

"Beats me." Blake shrugged, not looking up from her books. "At least we won't have to worry about straining our necks just to keep track of his movements."

Yang rolled her eyes as they made their way down the hall.

"Where the devil is he?"

Everyone stopped as they recognized Professor Port's voice coming from the combat classroom.

Everyone approached the room to see him, Oobleck and several other staff members watching the various screens while Port was sliding camera after camera via his scroll.

"Umm… Professors?" Ruby asked, raising her hand. "What are you doing here? And where's Professor Goodwitch? She's usually in charge of this class."

Oobleck turned around at lightning speeds before addressing his students. "Oh, Ruby." He said rapidly. "I'm sorry, but your classes have been cancelled for an examination that's underway for us professors right now… Although it looks more like a game of hide and seek. One in which we are losing, I'm afraid." The professor took a sip from his mug as the students deadpanned.

"Examination? You mean the guy who helped Jaune earlier?" Blake asked. Jaune shrugged his shoulders as Weiss entered the room and took the seat closest to the screen.

"I want to see what this person is capable of. He must be something, seeing that he's doing the initiation alone. But seeing that he's nowhere to be found, my guess is that he's already-"

"Weiss!" Blake interrupted. Everyone gave the heiress a dirty look, daring her to finish her sentence.

"He's not dead, Miss Schnee." Oobleck replied, revealing himself to be sitting right next to her, making her team jump a little. "The moment he was launched into the forest, we lost sight of him."

"So, how long has it been like this?" Ruby asked, as the rest of her team started to relax again.

"Not long. The initiation started no more than 5 minutes ago. But as you can see, there's someone with no patience here." Oobleck replied, referring to Port. Everyone just nodded, even the other staff members.

Their conversation was interrupted as one of the screens began to beep.

"Finally, let's see… how on Remnant did he get there so fast?" Port asked as Oobleck appeared next him, wondering the same.

"Hey, losers! No class today?" Everyone turned to see Cardin and the rest of his team sitting in another row. "What's going on anyway?"

Someone was about to answer until Dove spoke up. "Hey, isn't that the guy we saw in the hallway before we… tripped…?"

Everyone saw a boy about their age – with the exception of Ruby being two years younger than them ‒ emerge from the foliage. Even though his white scarf covered the lower half of his face, he seemed to be yawning.

"Wow, five minutes and he already reached the temple?" Ruby asked, astonished by Drake's feat.

"Hmph!" Weiss snorted, turning her head with her chin high. "He probably took the launch pad closest to the tower..."

"Actually, Ozpin set him on the one with the shortest reach." Port corrected. "I heard that comment about my patience, by the way."

Everyone watched as Drake approached the temple without a care in the world as a collection of growls became heard throughout the area surrounding him.

"Finally, let's see if he lives up to the legend." Port declared with anticipation as he went to the seats with Oobleck, who now had a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

Everyone watched as a pack of Ursai emerged from the bushes.

"He's done for." Cardin sneered along with his team.

"That's funny. Because I'm quite surprised that you and your team managed to make it out of the forest in the first place, Mister Winchester." Port remarked, making the other teams snicker.

"What's so special about this guy, anyway?" Cardin asked out loud.

"You would be able to see, if you learned to stay quiet." This time it was Oobleck who answered with a serious voice, confirming that there was something important about this new student.

Everyone watched as Ursai surrounded the new kid from all directions. Drake sighed as he lazily held his right hand out in the direction of his shadow.

From it, began to emerge a single-edged katana with a black blade with white trim. The hilt was covered in white leather with a keychain holding a half Yin-Yang circle on the end, depicting the same symbol and form on the back his jacket: a black Dragon with white outlines.

"Hmmm…" Port muttered, fidgeting with his mustache. "Dimensional storage. I suppose that's related to his semblance..."

Time seemed to slow down for everyone. Four of the Ursai jumped at Drake as he gripped the blade. The second he had a firm grip; he leaped into the air, spinning the blade in an upward spiral (**Light Spear**) that killed all four of the Grimm instantly.

Not wasting any time, he pointed the blade towards the rest of the Ursai. The tip turned red before releasing a fireball (**Hell Pyre**) towards his adversaries and exploding on contact, making his arm jerk back from the recoil.

In that instant, he dived forward at an angle, stabbing his sword straight through the mask of one of the Ursai. The hit delivered so much force, the Ursa was pushed back, crashing into another group like a bowling ball going in for a strike.

Drake, who was now decelerating from the **Rising Falcon**, used the dead Ursa as a launching pad, retrieving his blade from the corpse as the small pack crashed into a nearby tree.

Just as his feet landed back on the ground, Drake faced the tree and waved his sword close to the ground. Out of nowhere appeared three blue fang-like projectiles, one stronger than the last (**Demonic Chaos**), that destroyed the small group he had collected.

Drake turned back to see that the pack had been reduced by a half. All of the Ursai began to step back, but not in fear.

"Uh-oh." Yang remarked as an Ursa Major emerged from the pack. The other Ursai made space as the armored giant approached Drake.

"They changed." Jaune whispered, earning the attention of Ruby, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and Ren.

"What changed?" Ren asked, looking at his leader who was staring at the screen in shock.

"His eyes."

Everyone looked closer to see that Drake's lazy, carefree eyes had started to glow. Even if the image was on screen, it still sent shivers down their spines.

"He's in total focus." Pyrrha acknowledged. She felt her left hand tremble, forcing her to grab it with her other hand.

Back in the Emerald Forest, the Ursa Major roared before charging forward at full sprint. Once the Grimm got within four meters of him, Drake took a step forward as his grip on his sword loosened. Before anyone could blink, they saw him appear behind the Grimm with his knees bent and his blade extended to the side while the Grimm stood absolutely frozen. Drake gave his sword one tiny twist as a circular blue slash became visible (**Ghost Wolf**).

Letting out a sigh, Drake stood up and approached the temple while the Ursa Major split in two from the waist down, making the rest of the pack turn on their heels and flee.

Everyone watched as Drake swung his blade to-and-fro before placing the flat edge against his shoulder.

"How in the world did he do that!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"He moved so fast that it looked like he phased through the Ursa while landing two slashes. One before he passed him, and the other after." Pyrrha replied, almost mechanically.

"You have very good eyes, Miss Nikos." Complemented Port.

"But what about those other feats, like that mid-air diving thrust, or the fireball from the blade and the storm-like attack?" Weiss asked, looking at Pyrrha only to hear another person respond.

"Those were aura-based attacks that require a high level of aura and are difficult to control." Everyone turned to see Port standing in front of the students like he was giving them another lecture in class. "While the origins of these techniques are shrouded in mystery, we know that these attacks in particular are called _artes._"

Everyone nodded, not hearing Pyrrha complete the professor's sentence in a low voice.

Port was about to say something else when everyone saw Drake standing in front of two pedestals, each presenting a single chess-piece: a white king and a black king.

"His eyes returned to normal." Blake remarked, while everyone watched to see what would happen next.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Dove asked out loud, only to be ignored.

Drake had his hand resting on his chin as his index finger began to tap the side of his face.

"You have to be joking." Weiss complained. He was actually debating over which piece to take.

Drake extended his sword and gave a high vertical slash, sending both pieces in the air. Closing his eyes, Drake switched hands with his blade and he extended his right one.

Everyone watched as the black king landed right in his palm.

"_Dammit…_" He growled, as the white king hit the ground.

"I guess he didn't get the color he wanted." Blake commented.

"Yeah. Especially since that's his color… get it?" Yang grinned, making another one of her terrible puns while everyone else groaned.

Everyone stopped as they heard a rumbling echoing from the forest. Drake turned his attention to see that the noise was coming from the direction the Ursa pack ran earlier.

Drake put the black king in his jacket and readied his blade as teams RWBY and JNPR saw a familiar Grimm emerge from the woods.

"A Death Stalker…" They said in unison, remembering their initiation

_"Double damn it!" _Drake growled, looking down. "_Triple damn it!_"

"What was that last one for?" Ruby asked, along with the rest of the students. Oobleck and Port glanced at eachother and nodded, sharing the same theory as they Drake run off. But not before looking at the sun as he covered his face with his scarf again.

Drake ran faster than Pyrrha did during their initiation. Once he was a good distance away from the Death Stalker, Drake looked down for a second and he sped up.

"Look at him," Cardin sneered, "running away like a dog with his tail between his legs." His team and several other students who had arrived began to laugh.

"You have poor analytical skills, Mr. Winchester. Something that every team leader should have." Oobleck replied, adjusting his glasses.

"That isn't anything new." Blake remarked. Everyone laugh, even some staff members, as Cardin started fuming from his ears.

"That wasn't even a joke and they still laughed?" Yang asked.

"I didn't even try." Blake replied with a small smirk. Yang grunted as she kept watching the screen.

"Can anybody tell me what this young man is trying to do? Extra points on the next test to whoever answers it." Port called out. All of the student began to think.

They watched as Drake looked back at the Death Stalker, then down, and then out in front of him again. Jumping into the air, Drake performed a 180-degree turn while launching one of his blue fang projectiles into one of the Death Stalker's legs, making it stumble a little.

After successfully landing on the ground, Drake took his sword in both hands and pointed it towards the Grimm while keeping it close to his head. A dark purple energy began to flow from the blade as Drake was surrounded by a black aura.

Meanwhile, Ruby who was watching with great interest, saw the Darkstalker approach Drak, accelerating step after step. That was when she saw something that made her eyes widen.

"His shadow!" She exclaimed, pointing at the screen. Everyone looked to see that his shadow was expanding in front him.

"Very good, Miss Rose. Five points for the next exam." Port replied while Yang high-fived her little sister.

"What does _that_ have to do w-" Cardin`s words were cut short as he saw Drake stab his sword directly into his own shadow.

"**_Marian!_**" He shouted from behind his scarf. Once those words left his mouth, a giant, dark-purple, blade-like projection appeared from below the shadow of the Grimm and successfully impaled it.

"What the hell!?" Cardin exclaimed.

"When he looked down and cursed for the third time, it was because he was standing over his own shadow. So he ran until the Grimm's shadow was below it." Jaune replied, resting his right hand on his chin.

"Very well deduced, Mr. Arc. Five points for you too." Port replied. Jaune and Ruby fist bumped, not seeing the infuriated look Cardin was giving him.

They watched the screen as the blade disappeared and Drake began to softly punch his chest.

"It looks like that semblance comes with a few setbacks." Ren remarked.

Drake looked at the Death Stalker`s body and raised his blade to where his shadow was. Releasing his grip, Drake's sword fell into the shadows and disappeared. Dusting off his hands, Drake then began to walk back into the forest, becoming obscured by the scenery.

The image didn't change as it was supposed to, something that happened at the very beginning, which meant…

"Well, that is all. He won't appear any more." Port sighed, standing up and acknowledging the teams that sat in the aisles. "Don't go thinking that this will always happen. Combat classes will resume their regular schedule. Enjoy your lunch."

As the students rose from their seats to leave, Port turned to his colleague. "Can you actually believe it? An actual arte user here. And a very good one at that."

Oobleck nodded nodded. "What else could be expected from someone trained by _him_?."

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts that were interrupted by Jaune putting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You looked a little worried."

"I'm fine, Jaune." She replied, standing up with a weak smile. "Let's go eat."

* * *

"He's gone again." Glynda sighed. "Although I must admit, that was quite the demonstration. I never expected that sort of change in combat. Nor did I expect him to be an artes user. He will make an excellent huntsman."

Ozpin nodded as his eyes were fixed on his own shadow that lay extended in front of him.

"You can come out now." He said. "You won't surprise me twice, Drake."

From his shadow, Drake began to ascend as if there was a staircase hidden beneath the shadows surface.

"You're no fun…" He replied. "I would've scared her, but her shadow was where the cliff was." Glynda`s eye twitched as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"So? How did I do?" Drake asked, smiling at the headmaster while ignoring Glynda`s look.

"Outstanding." Ozpin replied. "Let's return to my office. There are somethings I want to talk with you."

* * *

Drake sat across from Ozpin's desk as the headmaster eyed the black king piece he retrieved with Glynda standing next to him.

"Why did you have so much trouble deciding which piece to pick?" He asked.

"Why did you have to leave two pieces when I only needed one?" Drake countered.

The two continued to stare each other down until Glynda cleared her throat, making Ozpin change the subject.

"In any event, you did an excellent job. I haven't seen that many students deal with a Death Stalker so well, let alone a single student." He commented, picking up his scroll.

"I'll send you your schedule and have your uniform delivered to your room. There's also the matter of an obligatory Psychological evaluation. Lastly, I'm going to need a day or two to see which team you'll be-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Drake interrupted. Glynda noticed the boy's change in demeanor. His tone had turned serious and cold along with his gaze.

"And may I ask why?" Ozpin asked.

"As you know, I'm dealing with something personal." Drake replied. "Something that needs all the free time I have. The only reason I'm here is because the old man asked me to. If he said anything about a team, count me out. If I'm put with a team, that would mean I'd have to spend time with them so we can get along in the battlefield. And as I said before, time is something I need."

Ozpin eyed Drake carefully before sighing and taking a sip from his mug. "Very well. From here on out, you will be the only single unit. Congratulations Drake."

The boy nodded and stood up. "Is there anything else?"

This time it was Ozpin's turn to nod.

"The teachers will send you the materials and work they've taught since the beginning of the semester so you'll be up to date with your classes. Also, I'm going to send you the location for your Psychological exam. It'll be at 7am tomorrow, so I suggest you sleep well. That is all."

With a nod, Drake exited the room.

"I suppose that is the reason you want to do the examination?" asked Glynda

"Indeed. And also the reason why I left two pieces of different colors in order to prove something… There might be more than meets the eye about him. I leave him in your hands, Glynda."

Glynda nodded while she asked something, "I suppose the person who trained him was his adoptive father, but I'm still curious as of whom we're talking about."

Ozpin smirked. "You should've met him or at least seen him in the past during some of the Huntsmen assembly calls. Although he and the other artes masters only go to important ones, I'm sure you're familiar with his title…"

* * *

Drake exited the tower and immediately went to look for a place with a big shadow. He had to continue his investigation because he knew that his time was running short.

His search was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. He turned to see Jaune waving at him with a girl he didn't know standing next to him.

"Hey. Jaune, what is it?" Drake asked, approaching the two. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh, Drake," Jaune replied, presenting the girl next to him, "meet Ruby, leader of team, uh, RWBY."

Ruby swallowed before extending her arm. "Uh… Nice to meet you, Drake." She said timidly.

"The pleasure's all mine." He replied, shaking her hand. "So, what do you guys need?"

"We just wanted to congratulate you on passing the initiation. You were totally awesome!" Jaune grinned.

Drake just rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing really. I-" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing something.

"You guys saw my initiation?"

"Yeah, the way you took care of that pack was amazing!" Jaune replied, while Ruby tried to say something but was too shy to talk.

"If there's something you want to say, go ahead. I don't bite." Drake smirked.

"I wondered if… I could see your sword…"

Drake looked at her and then extended his arm towards his shadow. Once again, the blade began to appear.

"Here you go." He said, holding it out to her. "Just be care-"

His words were cut short as Ruby had already swiped his sword from his hand. Gone was the timid girl from before. Now stood a girl that looked like she was holding the world's rarest dust crystal.

"Wow… It's so much light! The design is both wonderful and perfect! You were all- waCha!" She exclaimed, gushing over the black sword with starry eyes and imitating some of the moves Drake did in the forest. Both Drake and Jaune stared at her with blank eyes.

"Sorry. She's always like this when it comes to weapons." Jaune said awkwardly.

Drake smiled. "There's no problem, really. She actually reminds me of someone else."

Jaune looked at him. "Someone as obsessed as her? Wh-"

Jaune was cut short as Ruby started waving the blade in all directions, making Jaune step back.

"Did you make this?" She asked, admiring the white highlights.

Drake shook his head. "A very good blacksmith forged Yin for me as a present. It's one of my personal treasures." Drake's eyes shined at the memory as he extended his arm.

"Yin… that`s it name?" Ruby asked, returning the blade to his rightful owner.

"I have to go." Drake replied, storing his sword back in his shadow. "I guess I'll see you guys in class tomorrow. If we have the same schedule, that is." Drake gave his goodbyes while the two leaders did the same.

* * *

Drake came out of a shadow to appear in a room that only had one bulb hanging on the ceiling. Heading out the only door available, Drake stepped into a familiar hallway that led to a 4 star bar with various people drinking and talking.

"Well, look who decided to show up. Seriously, I thought you wouldn't show up today." Said the bartender as Drake approached the counter; it was a light blue eyed man with pale blonde hair who was reaching his mid 30s.

"Yeah, about that… I won't be coming here as often as usual, Lee." Drake replied as the bartender prepared him a drink.

"And what might be the occasion? Don't tell me you got another information broker."

"Besides you, the only other good broker is Junior. The only reason I don't work with him is because he isn't cheap. Which reminds me…" Drake replied, pulling some money from his jacket and placing it on the countertop.

"What's this for?" Lee asked, serving the boy's drink and taking the money.

"The lead you gave me was right." Drake replied as he took a sip. "The men in that bar _did _know something. I just passed here to say, 'thank you' and not take another bounty since I figured I could interrogate them one by one." He then stopped once he noticed the look Lee was giving him.

"What?" Drake asked. The bartender bent over as he started searching beneath the counter.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." He said, rising up and presenting today's newspaper before his client. "Read page 9."

Drake's eyes widened at the article.

**_CRIMINALS _****_THAT FREQUENTED _****_DESTROYED _****_BAR BURNED ALIVE IN PRISON._**

"The whole thing started around 4 am today. Just before they all bit the dust, they shouted, 'thank you'. Sounded like they were praying to someone. But the most interesting thing is-"

"There were black feathers in each of their cells." Drake finished, as his voice grew cold. He sighed before putting down the article.

He took out his scroll and sent a message to Lee. "This is my personal number. Call me if you find anything useful or have any bounties that're worth my time. I'm heading back to that bar to see if there's anything they were hiding."

Lee nodded as the boy stood up and exited the room.

* * *

Drake soon found himself standing inside a familiar bar with a flashlight. It was difficult finding anything useful in what remained, seeing that the entire building was ridden with bullet holes.

Taking one of the few chairs that remained intact, he sat down with a long sigh. He rubbed the front of his eyelids as he kept running the same question through his head.

_'What would you do in this type of situation?'_

He surveyed the area once more. The bar was pretty substantial. It had a counter, a couple of tables, two doors and a shelf that held various bottles of liquor and a mirror.

He looked at his reflection and then focused on the bottles; all of them were old and expensive. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Drake saw several marks dotting the floor.

With a slight trick with the flashlight, Drake used his shadow to summon Yin. Taking a few steps back, Drake released one of his blue fang(**Demon Fang**) projectiles as it destroyed the mirror and the wall behind it.

Pointed the flashlight to where the shelve used to be, he found exactly what he was looking for. A hidden room.

'Of course.'

Finding a switch next to the wall he entered, Drake turned on the lights.

He looked around to see various plans and photos of targets and locations that the regulars assaulted. The weird thing it is that none of these locations were involved in any recent dust robberies. The only places they assaulted were museums or locations that carried antiquates.

'It doesn't make any sense.' thought the blonde as he noticed pictures of ruins and s strange symbol in all of them.

He kept observing the area until he felt a sudden rise in temperature as the lights began to flicker on and off. Drake turned to where he came from to see a massive barrage of fire coming at him.

Diving into the nearest shadow under one of the tables, Drake emerged to find himself lying in the middle of the street just outside the bar. Before he had time to think, he saw that he was facing the headlights of an oncoming car. Leaping out of the way, Drake gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath.

'It was the closest shadow big enough for me to appear from. Better than nothing, I guess'

Channeling his aura into his legs, Drake leaped onto the rooftop of a nearby building to see that he was now two blocks away from the bar as it exploded into flames. He looked around to see a silhouette glide across the street.

Drake looked up and his eyes widened to see a woman with short red hair and a black dress and the most noticeable thing…

_There were black feathers found in the cells._

Lee`s words echoed through his mind when he saw that the woman had a set of pitch-black wings.

Once he realized that the angel had noticed his presence, Drake put on his hood and covered his face with his scarf as he thought that the angel was going to attack him but instead began to fly away.

_'Oh hell no!'_ Drake thought, throwing Yin at the angel but not before he attaching a part of his shadow to handle like a rope. The blade passed next to the angel, making her turn to face him.

Drake grinned under his scarf as he retracted his sword, making stab the angel in one of her wings and making her crash on the rooftop he stood on.

"I want to ask you about someone you might know." Drake said, once his sword was back in his hand. "Answer me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll go easy on you." His words died down slowly as he saw his opponent stand up with her wings slowly regenerating.

Drake's gaze hardened as he saw the angel's yellow eyes stare directly at him. More specifically… his blade.

"**High priority target found. Ready to retrieve.**" She said with a monotone voice.

Drake`s eyes went cold at what he heard as 2 black blades materialized in each of the angel's hands.

Drake didn't give her a chance to attack as he executed a **Sonic Thrust**, which she blocked by crossing her blades. Before she had time to react, Drake appeared in front her and delivered a vertical slash that sent her upwards, only to be met by him again by an aura-enhanced punch that sent her crashing into the street(**Tiger Blade**). Drake jumped down to the street and approached the smoking crater where the angel landed, only to see several white lances flying towards him.

_'__**Holy Lances**__?' _he thought, evading one of the projectiles and launching a blue energy sphere to change the course of the rest. The angel emerged from the smoke with no visible injuries. She clashed blades with Drake in mid air before delivering a knee to his chin and hitting him on the neck with the hilt of one her blades, sending him crashing into another building and falling to the floor.

The angel landed a couple of meters away from the her opponent as he tried to stand up.

"Mommy! Look! An angel!"

Drake's eyes snapped wide open as he saw a little girl running towards the angel while her mother shouted at her to stop. Something that did not work.

Once the girl was close enough, the angel kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. The mother knelt beside her daughter, embracing her as the angel approached them with her swords raised.

"**All****witnesses****must be eliminated.**" She said, while the mother's embrace tightened around her crying child.

"**Marian!**"

Before she could blink, the angel was launched back after being hit by a familiar blade covered in black-purple energy. She looked up to see Drake had recovered and was back on the offensive.

"Get the hell out of here!" He yelled, turning his head towards the mother and her child. "Now!"

Charging at the angel, Drake looked up to see a nearby billboard close to his opponent.

Launching 2 blue spheres (**Azure Storm**), Drake destroyed the supports as the billboard fell forwards.

The angel stood up and noticed a massive shadow above her. She looked up to see a massive billboard falling towards her, only to feel tackled by someone else. The next thing she was able to see was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**"How is this possible!?"** She shouted, before slamming against a tree trunk.

The angel looked around and realized that she was no longer in the city, but in a forest not far from the city borders.

She looked down to see a black blade impaling her through the chest, making her drop her weapons. She looked up to see Drake's cold green eyes glowing in the night.

"What do you want with my blade?" He asked. "Talk!"

The angel said nothing.

Seeing no advance, Drake grabbed his sword by the hilt and began twisting it around, making the angel cry out in pain.

"I SAID, TALK!" He roared, making the angel flinch with one of many emotions she did not know. Fear.

"**We were****… ****ordered to retrieve ****your sword, ****if we ever saw it.**" She grunted in between gasps of breath.

"Who and why?" Drake asked, figuring 'we' referred to more of her kind.

"**I will not answer that.**"

The moment the angel said that, Drake ripped his sword from her chest and slashed at her arm, leaving a shower of blood where her it once was.

The angel fell to one her knee and began to growl.

"I guess your regeneration is limited, not that I'm willing to test that theory…" Drake replied, grabbing her by the neck with his free hand.

"Let's change the subject. I'm looking for one of your kind. All I know is that he has white wings and blonde hair. Have you seen him?"

The angel eyed him for a second before she started at him ignoring the fact one of her arms was cut.

Drake didn't bother to harden his grip and instead cut her other arm returning to the growling and as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I see you know him alright, who is he and where can I find him?" asked Drake preparing the blade to cut her legs.

The angel chuckled.

"**I won't tell you anything. Kill me if you want, but I won't talk.**" She grinned, knowing full well that he needed her alive.

"Fine by me."

The angel's eyes widened as the boy's grip on her neck hardened.

"**Wh-what are you doing?****" ****She choked.**** "****I-I'm the only lead you have! Are you willing to kill me in cold blood?!**"

"Seeing how you were willing to kill a little girl and her mother, absolutely." Replied Drake, raising his blade. "Now that I know there are more of you, I only have to hunt you down until one of you talks."

"**Monst**-" The angel didn't finish the sentence as her head was separated from her body as a final shower of blood staining Drake`s clothes.

As he turned to leave, Drake pointed his blade at the remains of the angel and launching a fireball from the tip (Hell Pyre), burning all evidence while the blood on his clothes began to evaporate, leaving it completely clean.

* * *

Drake could have used one of the shadows to get back to the Academy, but he had already used his semblance too much in just one day. He was already feeling fatigued from his fight.

Once he was out of the forest, Drake reached a highway that lead back to the city. Sighing heavily, he figured that the best way back to Beacon was by foot. Sure, it would be a long walk, but he needed to think; completely ignoring the fact that that gathering clouds indicated upcoming rain.

'Why the hell did she not do anything when I asked about him? She was taking care of loose ends and I can tell that she was the one who burned down the men in prison.'

Drake pulled back his hood and began to rub his eyelids in frustration, trying to figure out his next step.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his scroll ring.

"Hello?" Drake growled, pulling down his scarf and not seeing the caller ID.

"_Is that __any __way to talk to me?_"

Drake froze at the sound of the strong voice on the other end. His thoughts and frustrations disappeared as he returned to his carefree but pretty much scared face.

"Hey, dad. Sorry. I didn't see - I mean - uh, …how're you doing?" Drake asked rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably as he kept on walking.

"_I should be the one asking that. I heard about your initiation. Congratulations._"

Drake eased up, seeing where the conversation was going.

"_Which made me call you about you not being in a team._"

Drake stopped rubbing his head before adopting a more serious tone.

"No. I'm gonna to tell you the same thing I told Ozpin. I-"

"_I know, he told me. But __what __you__really__need __is __to stop __for a minute__and __enjoy life a little__more. __It'__s what he would__'__ve wanted__._"

Drake looked down in shame. He was right.

"I know. But today I finally got a lead… kinda…"

The line went silent for a second or two.

"_I'm going to assume you're not in Beacon right now, but I__'__ll__let it go this time. What happened?_"

Drake summarized everything that had happened. Well… everything except for the decapitation of the angel.

"_Did you notice __anything strange about __her?_"

"Yes. She might've had a soul but her shadow was as void as a Grimm's. That's what gave me the motivation to kill her."

"_Are you __alright__?_"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"_… I want you to stop what you__'__re__doing for an indefinite __amount of __time._"

Drake stopped stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Why, when I'm this close?!"

"_Because I want you to stop until__I__get someone to help you. You cannot do this alone. Especially since a civil__ian was put in danger__._"

Drake wanted to argue, but knew he would lose.

"Fine." He sighed, as the sound of a motorcycle approached him.

"_Try to enjoy life at Beacon. It would__do you some good__. Take care, Drake._" With that brief farewell, the line went dead.

"Enjoy life? Sure… How can I if he's not here?" Drake muttered to himself as a motorcycle passed by him, only to return a minute later and park on the other side of the road. Drake raised eyebrow as he examined the bike. It had a yellow and black design while he could see that the driver was a woman with long, bright-gold hair.

"So, Hotshot, what are you doing out here so late?" She asked, getting off her bike. She took off her helmet and goggles, revealing herself to be a teenaged girl with lilac eyes, a pale complexion and a more than impressive figure.

Drake stared at the girl for a second before smirking and walking past her like she was a coat hanger.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood for a booty call."

The girl watched him with an stupefied look. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"It's late at night, I'm in the middle of nowhere, some beautiful girl revealing too much skin stops next to me calls me 'Hotshot'. Tell me this doesn't look like the scenery for _that_." Drake said, turning to face the girl who seemed to be thinking about what he said.

"When you put it like that…" The girl looked down.

"I'm just kidding." Drake chuckled, as the girl joined him in this awkward situation. "So, who are you anyway?"

"Sorry, where are my manners?" The girl smiled. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. I saw your initiation. You really know how to fight, by the way."

"Of course the initiation…" Drake muttered, looking away for a brief instance. "Then I take it you're a first year too? I'm Drake, by the way. Although you already know that I suppose." He extended his hand, which Yang shook warmly.

"Yeah, Jaune kinda told us while we were watching you." She replied, releasing her grip on his hand.

"Jaune? You're a member of his team, then?"

"No, but our teams get along really well. I'm a member of team RWBY."

"Oh. Ruby's team, huh?"

"You know my little sis?" Yang asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Jaune introduced us this afternoon. She really has a thing for weapons, I might add" Drake replied with a small yet honest smile.

"That's her alright." She chuckled, shaking her head. "So… want a ride-" Yang was interrupted at the sound of thunder followed by little drops of rain.

"Oh, no!" She cried. "My hair's gonna get ruined!" Before she had time to think, Yang felt something soft hit her face.

She looked to see that Drake had tossed her his hoodie, as he stood in front of her wearing a sleeveless black shirt while his face was still obscured by his scarf.

"You should probably wear your helmet over the hood. That way your hair won't get wet." He said, hopping onto the back seat of the bike.

"Wow… all black." Yang remarked, as she slipped on Drake's jacket. "You might want to hold on. This is going to be a fast ride." She grinned, hopping in front with her helmet on. Drake nodded as he placed his hands around Yang's fine waist as they took off. The rain began to pick up followed by thunder and lighting.

"You never told me what were you doing here, by the way." Yang said, raising her voice over the engine and the thunder.

"I'm just that kind of guy who enjoys taking long walks." Drake replied casually. "You?"

"We've been studying for an upcoming exam. I just needed to relax a little."

"That reminds me. I probably have some catching up to do."

"You can study with us if you want. I'm pretty sure my team wouldn't mind. Well… everyone except Weiss. She thinks she studies better on her own."

* * *

"Wow, your jacket dried all by itself." Yang remarked as they arrived at their dorm.

"It's dust infused. It dries instantly once it's not making contact with anymore liquids." Drake replied. "Thanks for the ride back by the way."

Yang smiled before giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Anytime, dude. See ya at breakfast."

After changing into his PJ's, Drake lay back on his bed, thinking about the events of today as he felt himself drift away.

* * *

_"Come back here you little rat!" __S__houted __an angry shopkeeper. He was in hot pursuit of a young boy who had a small loaf of bread cradled in his arms. The boy ran rounded the corner and ran as fast as he could__until he__was sure he__lost the man._

_The kid sat in a dark alley as he __dug into his__stolen __meal._

_He had no family or house. __All he had was__an old shirt with shorts and no shoes._

_The kid finished eating __what __little he stole and embraced his knees for warm__th from__the rain._

_He hated __these __kind__s__of night__s.__It scare__d__him. __It felt like__the world around him turn__ed__black and every sound __went __mute._

_This always happened to him whenever it was__like this__night. __Even t__hough he was used to __it, he __still __felt the sting of being__alone __with noone to lean on__._

_His thoughts were interrupted as a dark figure with an umbrella extended its arm. It was a black figure that was mouthing something __t__he__young street rat__could not hear._

_The __boy__extended his arm and grabbed the figure's __hand as __the darkness __surrounding __him __disappeared as the world returned back to normal__._

_The kid looked around confused until he __saw __a boy the same age as him__standing across from him__with an umbrella __over __his head._

_"I asked if you were alone." __He said __with a smile._

* * *

Drake blinked before realizing that he was awake.

"You see a boy alone in an alleyway on a rainy night, and that's the first thing you ask?" He remarked. Drake smiled at the memory before going back to sleep.

'Without a doubt… things would be a lot better with you around… brother.'

**AN: And that is second chapter, if you haven't noticed I am now basing the fic with elements of the tales of series.**

**Drake`s semblance in this story is what I named shadow mastery (If you think in a better name please tell).**

**He can use shadows as dimension portals as long he is able to fit on them and in some cases manipulated his own shadow along with many other things with an aura as long as he or his shadow is touching them.**

**Drawbacks, went he uses his own shadow for an portal attack he can feel a certain amount of the attack as if it was hitting him, he cannot manipulate the shadows of the Grimm but he can use them as portals.**

**Also I am trying to go for a darker path here so I would take some advice.**

**List of artes used:**

**Light spear: **float target with a sword swing and thrust.

**Hell Pyre: **the user slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile sword or fireball down to the enemy while airborne.

**Rising falcon (In the air): **The user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target. It can also be used with a kick instead oa a sword.

**Demonic chaos: **this arte allows users to release three projectile waves at the enemy, with the third projectile dealing more damage and hits while passing through the target to hit any other enemies behind it.

**Ghost wolf: **The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Marian: **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Sonic thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Tiger blade:** the user slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing the user to force their target to the ground. Although variation like adding a fist as a second hit and slash as a third can be done to this arte.


	3. Reminisce of the past

**Update:07/OCT/2016**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth **

**Beta: Termin8r**

Chapter 3

_"Begin!"_

_T__wo young __boys charged__each other__while their master watched from the sidelines of a small dojo__. One __of the boys had_ _semi-spiky__blonde hair and the other __had his brown hair styled in __a ridiculous__ly__spiky __manner__._

_The brown-haired __combatant delivered and airborne__spin kick that __his opponent could __barely block __with__his forearm. Then, grab__bing his opponent's__the leg with his free hand, thr__e__w hi__m_ _across the room__._

_The __boy __recovered in mid air and saw that his opponent was now __flying at him with both legs extended in front of him. The brown-haired one raised__both arms in defense as__he__received the__full__impact,__forcing him back and crashing__against the wall. __Once he had his footing, the blonde-haired boy__gave an uppercut to the air, sending a fang-like projectile at his opponent __who had__recovered himself and __made the same gesture, sending the same projectile. Both crashed into each other, __creating a small cloud of smoke._

_The blonde__prepared __to launch another projectile but waited to see if his adversary was already down. __F__rom the smoke came __his opponent__at high speed with his arm __like __a sword that was __ready to__thrust._

_The blonde smirked as he __performed__a low spin kick the moment his opponent was close enough, making him lose balance in mid air._

_The blonde smirked, thinking he __won __the match. __He then stopped when he saw__his opponent, who was now passing __above __him while g__i__ving an evil smirk. __Grabbing him__by the shoulders__, the brown-haired boy__thr__e__w __the blonde across the room._

_The blonde rolled __across__the floor __but was too late to __recover, __as __his opponent __held his hand in a __blade-like motion centimeters __from __his __face__._

_"Victory!" __He cheered, jumping with joy__while the other one just sat there and sighed._

_"Front and center." Said the man who __watched the fight with a stern gaze__._

_Both fighters stood front__and center__as if they were part of the military__program__._

_"Lloyd." __The master said,__looking __to __the brown-haired __boy with a __smile__; a smile__which __the boy__returned, only to receive a __blow to the head __from a wood__en__blade a second later._

_"What was that for?" __He a__sked, rubb__ing the lump on__his head._

_"You might have won, but you__r_ _lack __of patience almost cost you the match not once, but twice. You need to think more." __He replied, turning his attention to__the other one._

_"__I s__uppose you know what you did wrong, Drake?"_

_The __blonde looked down at his feet. __"Thinking that I had my opponent beaten __and letting __my guard down. __I wasn't__expecting him to pull that__some cheap__trick."_

_"Trick? That, my brother, was pure skill." Lloyd smirk__ed__._

_"Tough words for someone that had to use two artes in a sparring match." Drake __replied, __returning the smirk._

_"Only because you used __**Demon Fist**__ first!" Lloyd __snapped, pointing at him accusingly__._

_"So what?__" __Drake replied, grabbing Lloyd by the collar of his shirt. "__The rules were we could use any arte we knew __so long as they were__non-elemental. So I did. __If you weren't so darn lucky,__I would've won!"_

_At this point, the_ _sparks __were really flying between the two of them__._

_"Want to go again?"__Lloyd challenged.__ "__Fine by me! I'll take you down just the same!__"_

_Both of them __assumed__their stances, only to __be smacked on the head_ _by their master._

_"Ow!" __They cried in unison__._

* * *

"That is your happiest memory? Your first defeat?" Glynda asked, with her scroll in hand while Drake lay across from her on a psychiatric couch.

"You asked me for _a _memory, not the happiest one." Drake scowled. Clearly he was annoyed with the fact that he shared something that mattered to him and she classified it as abnormal. That and the fact that he was resisting the urge to fall asleep by accident.

"Seriously, what is the point of this? Did the other students this kind of exam?" He asked, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"There's no need to be angry." She replied. "Unlike you, many student already have a Psychological record. Now… why don't you tell me what bugs you."

Drake twitched, knowing full well where this was going.

"I'm not angry. And one thing that annoys me is when people say that I'm angry when I'm not and then ask me-"

"How does that make you feel?" asked Glynda, interrupting him and completing his sentence at the same time. Drake twitched again, noticing that she was trying hard not to smirk. "Why don't you tell me about how you were taken under you foster father's wing?" Glynda asked, more out of curiosity than seeing Drake's reaction.

Drake scowled before coming to a realization and smirking behind his scarf.

"That's a really personal question, you know? Why don't you tell me something in exchange?"

"Like what exactly?" Glynda asked, putting down her scroll and wondering what he was up to.

"Ozpin, for example." He said, sitting upright. "He looks like a capable huntsman and everything… but don't you think his decisions can be a little…"

"Thoughtless, harsh and childish?" Glynda inquired, finishing his sentence once again while rubbing the corners of her eyes.

"I know, right? It makes me wonder how someone as serious as you ended working with him. I mean, it must be stressful." Drake finished, sitting back down.

"You don't know the half of it. It's like working with an armed child in a suit." Glynda sighed, not realizing what was happening.

"And how does that made feel?" Drake asked, now seated in Glynda's chair while she lay down on the couch.

_'Hook, line, and sinker.'_

* * *

**"**I'm actually surprised you fell for that.**"** Ozpin remarked, taking a sip from his coffee while Glynda stood next to him.

"I fell right into that one…" She sighed.

"He was nice enough to take note on everything you said. 'An armed child wearing a suit…' Really?"

Glynda stayed quiet as she avoided the headmaster's gaze.

"It's a shame we couldn't find the reason for his change in behavior. Where is he now?"

Glynda checked Drake`s schedule with her scroll. "By now he must be in professor Port's class, I will get him after that and resume with the evaluation."

Ozpin nodded as he analyzed the Glynda's notes. His eyes stopped on the one actual piece of information she got from Drake.

_'Lloyd Aurion Irving, eh?'_

* * *

_'Don't do anything, he says. Live a normal life, he says. Wait until someone else arrives and help you he says, it is what he would do he says…. Ok, that __last __one does sound reasonable.'_

Drake sighed in resignation as he fought the urge to sleep once again. This time against the Grimm studies class. Seriously, the minutes were passing like hours.

"And that is all for today," Port announced as the bell rang, "And do not forget about tomorrow's test. I hope you've been studying."

Drake stood up and began to leave with the other students, only to be stopped by Port who calling him over. Several student look at him for a moment before heading their way while he ignored everyone for the exception or Ruby who waved at him and then simply returned.

"Is there anything you need, Professor Port?" Drake asked, standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, Mister Aurion. I wanted to offer you some extra time so you could study a little more for our next test, seeing how you became an official student just yesterday." Port replied, not noticing Drake flinch at the sound of his adoptive last name.

"There's nothing to worry about, Professor. Before coming here, I was tutored by various people. I think I'll be ready after a good study session today."

Port nodded in understanding.

"I could not expect any less from someone trained by the Traitor of the Heavens." Port proclaimed, proudly planting a hand on Drake's shoulder. "If I may add, I and many other professors witnessed your initiation. Exceptional work, young man! You have the makings of a true huntsman!"

While Port's praise was delivered with merit, Drake frowned behind his scarf.

"Thanks for you recognition, Professor. May I ask a favor?"

Port nodded.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by my last name. Especially in public."

Port nodded again, although he was unsure as to why his newest student would make such a request. "Of course, young man. There is no trouble at all."

Drake bowed slightly and gave his thanks before heading out with a grimace.

_My dream is to be someone __who'll protect __people from the evil __i__n this world – to make it a better one. If I had to become a huntsman to do it, __fine by me.__But __I'll__never forget my path of justice._

Those were Lloyd's words back when they were kids. That was Lloyd's dream… a dream _Drake _was fulfilling alone.

* * *

Drake, who was now dressed in his normal attire, decided to skip lunch and visit the library instead. He needed to see if he could find any information regarding the targets he found in the bar that previous night. Hopefully without any interruption.

_'I would have to go __all the way __to the Communication Tower and call some expert on ruins and __then __call the __V__PD __for information about those targets back at the bar…'_ He thought.

Drake let out a heavy sigh as he got ready to stand up, but stopped as one very important detail crawled back into his head.

_The angel._

He looked back at the digital screen and searched anything that was connected to "angel" and "black wings", only to see few matches, most of them Grimm related. Despite what seemed like a fruitless search, there was one thing that caught his attention: a book titled, "Myths of Ancient Times".

It wasn't what he expected to find. Then again, given the fact he was in an academy library, now wasn't the time to be picky. Drake stood up from his chair and scoured the library only to find what looked like an archive of books that were coated with cobwebs and dust.

_'Talk about ancient history…' _Drake thought, scanning the shelves until he found what he had been looking for.

It was big book… like, back breaking if you carried it in your backpack. Drake flipped open the cover to find that most of the pages were worn out, but legible nonetheless. Before he had a chance to read the contents, Drake was interrupted by his scroll.

_Combat Class in 10 minutes,_ it read.

Drake sighed once again, closing the book and taking it with him as he exited the library.

* * *

All first year students sat on the stands while Glynda lectured them before sparring began. Drake sat near the back of the stands, engrossed in his reading.

He looked up for a moment to see the giant screen randomly selecting the students to partake in the next match. After seeing that his name was not called, he returned to his reading.

From what he had already read, the book told not one, but several ancient histories. Or in better terms, theories about how the world came to be and the origin of dust. It was not the most practical source for information, but it was better than nothing.

Drake kept reading through two matches without so much as glancing at the screen.

"That's a big book." A mellow voice said.

Drake turned around to see a girl with a light complexion similar to Ruby's. She had long, wavy black hair and amber eyes that were complemented by light-purple eyeshadow. She wore a black buttoned vest over a white undershirt, white shorts and black low-heeled boots. The first thing that caught his attention though, was a black ribbon tied in a bow on the top of her head that he could have sworn was twitching.

"Anything I can help you with?" Drake asked, memorizing his page before closing his book.

"Actually there is." She replied in, taking a seat beside him. "I was wondering what you were reading. I'm Blake, by the way." She said while Drake stared directly into her amber eyes.

"Drake." He replied, looking away. "And it's a book about Myths. Nothing special really."

"If it isn't so special, why were you so absorbed?"

"Well, looks like I got the little cat's attention." Drake chuckled, only to stop the moment he noticed the frown Blake was giving him.

"Sorry." He said apologetically, feeling his stomach tighten with guilt. "It's just that bow makes you look like you had cat ears. I didn't know you disliked Faunus."

"No it is alright," She replied. "I mistook the message of what you said."

"No problem. So what were you saying about my attention?"

Drake stopped when he saw that Blake's was directed past his shoulder. Following her gaze, Drake's eyes landed on a girl sitting beside Jaune whose red hair was tied into a waist-length ponytail and had vivid green eyes. What really caught his attention was the fact that she was eyeing him with caution.

"Do you know her?" Blake asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. Never seen her before." Blake looked at him as if he had sprouted a third arm.

"Seriously? You don't know who she is?"

"No… should I?" Drake asked with a puzzled look.

"Pyrrha's one of the top fighters of our class." Blake replied. "I've known her since the our initiation and I've never seen her so troubled until you started attending. Any idea why?"

Drake really had no explanation. He had no memory of meeting her before; he considered the possibility of fighting her in the past, since he since it was rare for him to forget experiences such as that.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the sound of someone flying out of the arena and crashing into the wall.

"That was for my hair, you jerk!" Yang shouted as Drake saw a boy with a Mohawk planted on the wall.

"Nicely done, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda replied, grading her performance. "Can the members of team CRDL come and retrieve your teammate?" CRDL reluctantly collected their fallen teammate while Yang went to the locker rooms.

"We have time for one last battle. Let's see who will be the next-" Glynda stopped as she saw Pyrrha raise her arm.

"Yes, Miss Nikos?"

"I volunteer for the next match and would like to choose my opponent."

Glynda nodded, not seeing any problem with her request.

"And who would you like to fight?"

"Well, it looks like I'm about to find out why she's been like that since she saw me." Drake remarked. Blake nodded, knowing full well where this was going as Pyrrha pointed at him.

"Drake… Do you have any objections with this request?" Glynda asked out loud as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Not really." He replied. He rose from his seat, but not before handing Blake his book. "Mind taking care of this for me?"

Blake nodded, taking the book from him and moving to join the rest of her team while Drake and Pyrrha headed for the locker rooms.

"Well, look who it is. Who are you fighting, hot shot?"

Drake looked up to see Yang approach him with a victorious smirk on her face.

"I would really appreciate if you'd stop calling me that." He groaned, clearly annoyed. "And to answer your question, I'm fighting someone named Pyrrha."

Yang stopped, staring at him in disbelief.

"You don't know who she is? Looks like we have a second Jaune over here…"

"Okay, seriously… is she some kind of celebrity or something?" Drake asked as CRDL passed the two of them.

"Well looks like we are about to have a beat down here, guys." Cardin sneered.

Drake's expression hardened as he discreetly stepped over his own shadow, making all members of Team CRDL fall to the ground in a sense of Déjà vu.

"Talk about clumsiness." Drake said out loud as he made his way to the locker rooms. "See ya later, Yang."

Yang nodded as CRDL shouted something about this happening before. They stopped arguing as they saw Drake walk past them.

Drake entered the locker room and made way to the arena. Extending his arm, he summoned his blade from one of the shadows and waited for Pyrrha to arrive.

It wasn't long until the prodigy arrived dressed her Spartan armor, giving Drake a sense of nostalgia, making him ask himself if he had indeed fought her in the past.

"Both of you know the rules…" Glynda said, standing between the two students. "The moment the bat hits, red you lose. Ready?" Both fighters nodded as the lights shut down except for the ones hovering over the arena.

"Begin!"

Pyrrha charged Drake while he performed a **Sonic Thrust**, launching himself at Pyrrha with incredible speed. As if anticipating his move, Pyrrha sidestepped Drake's attack at the last moment. Once he was exposed, Pyrrha slashed at her opponent, forcing Drake to interrupt his arte. Drake successfully managed to avoid Pyrrha's attack but his narrow escape left him off balance when he made contact with the floor.

Not wasting any time, Pyrrha switched her sword to rifle mode and fired several rounds at her opponent. Drake deflected the first shots with Yin and dodged the rest while he charged Pyrrha once he regained his footing. Pyrrha continued her range assault as she took her shield in hand and hurled it in Drake's direction.

Instead of dodging, Drake used the shield as platform to jump into the air. Pointing his sword at Pyrrha, Drake executed a **Hell Pyre,** launching a familiar explosive fireball at her, which was intercepted by her shield as it returned to her like a boomerang.

She looked up to see Drake charging at her the same way he attacked the Ursai back in the forest. She smirked.

_'I'__ll__wait until the last moment and then step back, charge, and __attack,__followed by a long combo with no time to parry.'_ Pyrrha thought, unaware of Drake's own smirk hidden behind his scarf.

The moment he was close enough, Drake augmented his speed and instead of performing a **Rising Falcon,** changed the form into what looked an airborne somersault with his blade extending outward(**Omega Tempest**). Pyrrha was caught off guard, but stuck to her original plan.

Unfortunately, things went sideways the moment Drake landed, making Pyrrha jump back. Before she had time to move, Drake was airborne again, delivering several slashes at her and catching her completely off guard.

Drake stopped the **Omega Tempest** and jumped back.

"How could I forget about that one?" Pyrrha said under her breath. Drake blinked, catching wind of what she said.

_'__So __she HAS fought artes users in the past,"_ Drake thought. _"__That explains how she __managed to __predict my __**Sonic Thrust **__and counter the __**Hell Pyre**__. Still, that doesn't explain __everything__.'_

The two contestants looked up to see that Pyrrha's bar was now yellow, while Drake's was still green. Drake looked back at Pyrrha to see a look he recognized all too well… despair.

Drake was curious as to why she had that look in her eye, but paid no mind as she charged at him once again. Drake took a stance similar to the one to execute a certain arte.

Pyrrha stopped her forward assault and stepped back, putting some distance between the two of them.

_'Impossible…" __Drake thought. __"__She might have seen the __**Marian**__ I did on the forest, __but __she shouldn't be able to know the limit of __a basic execution.__So how? That's my signature __arte.__The only other person who __could perform it at it's most basic __was…'_ Drake's thoughts froze in that moment.

He looked at Pyrrha who was waiting for him to make his next move. She blinked when she noticed that his eyes turned slit and began to glow.

Instead of the **Marian,** Drake executed a **Ghost Wolf**, catching Pyrrha by surprise. Despite her initial shock, Pyrrha recognized the attack and blocked the first strike with her sword and moved her shield behind her to block the second.

She quickly turned around only to see Drake charge at her with his shoulder, forcing her to raise her shield in defense.

"**Beast.**" Drake said in a low voice, connecting with the shield and releasing a wave of force in from of a blue lion`s head, sending Pyrrha flying backwards. Once she recovered, Pyrrha was greeted by several blue projectile spheres that sent her out of the arena(**Azure Storm**).

Drake just looked at her coldly as she got up and entered the arena again before taking her stance.

Instead of attacking, Drake held his blade and let it fall into his shadow, disappearing in the dark void. He looked at Goodwitch who was puzzled by his actions. She looked up to the screen to see why he stopped.

"Seeing that we are out of time, I am afraid that this match is a draw." Glynda stated, accessing her scroll.

"No! This isn't over yet!" Pyrrha cried.

Drake ignored her protest as he made his way to locker rooms.

"Miss Nikos, that is enough." Glynda said sternly. "The two of you can settle this on a later date."

After having said her piece, Glynda headed out of the stadium while everyone else stared at the screen with wide eyes.

Drake`s bar was still green while Pyrrha's was close to going red.

Blake stood up with the book in her hands and headed to the locker room while the rest went to see how Pyrrha was doing.

As she approached the locker rooms, Blake stopped at the sound of someone cracking their fingers over and over.

With her back against the wall, Blake caught a glimpse of Drake with his scarf off, but his back was turned, obscuring his face as he sat there, cracking not only his fingers, but the rest of his body.

Blake almost jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Yang place her finger over her mouth, telling her to stay quiet.

Blake glanced towards the book, silently informing her partner what she was up to. Yang tapped her shoulder and signaled to go.

Blake nodded. _'We have something he wants, so he will come back to look for it.'_ She thought, not noticing the small droplets of tears near Drake's feet.

* * *

"Pyrrha, you need to eat something." Jaune said, sitting next to her with a supportive hand on her shoulder. Pyrrha was silent, covering her face with one hand while resting her elbow on the table.

"Leave her be, Jaune," Weiss hissed, sitting across from them with the rest of her team, "clearly she's in no state to talk. After all, she almost lost her unbeatable title."

Pyrrha just sat there picking at her food as the others watched.

"You didn't do so bad, Pyrrha." Ruby said, in attempt to cheer her up. "I mean, you dominated most of the fight for a good part."

Pyrrha sighed and looked at Ruby, as her eyes grew clouded by tears. "You don't understand, Ruby." She whispered, her voice close to breaking. "I had prepared for this moment for the last 4 years and I blew it."

Everyone was confused except for Blake. She had already started to put the pieces together.

"You fought with him in the past then," She said. "His memory must be really bad since he didn't recognize you."

"Not at all. I've got a great memory. Especially when it comes to fighting."

Everyone felt shivers run up their spines as team JNPR looked up with wide eyes.

Standing behind team RWBY was none other than Drake, whose face was hidden behind his scarf and was carrying a tray of food in his hands.

"Can I sit?" He asked. The others nodded as Ruby and Yang made space for him to sit across from Pyrrha, who greeted him with her own icy glare.

"Why did you call off the match?" She asked, sounding like she was ready to initiate a rematch at any moment.

"That's one of the reasons I came here." Drake replied, pulling his scarf down. "But first, tell me something… where have you seen _it_ before?" He asked, taking a bite of his food.

"What are you referring to?" Ruby asked.

"Every artes user have his own signature arte that he re-creates and masters based on the style he sees more fit to use." Drake replied, keeping his gaze focused on Pyrrha. "My arte, **The Marian** \- better known as **Demon ****-** is an arte that's been mastered by two people in this generation: myself and another who managed to hold the basics of it."

Drake took a sip from his water and looked at Pyrrha, waiting for her to answer.

"So, it was still under development, huh?" Pyrrha asked, as her green eyes met Drake's. "Four years ago, in the first sanctum tournament, I participated during-"

"The semi-finals." Drake interrupted. Pyrrha nodded as a small smile formed on Drake's face. "Now I remember you… you were that girl that fought against him."

"So the weird guy that fought her during the semi-finals was an acquaintance to you!?" Weiss asked, recalling the event that she had almost completely forgotten.

"Wait, can someone please explain what's going on?" Yang asked, as the others appeared to be just as confused as she was.

"Just so you know, that was no acquaintance. That was my brother. So watch who you're calling weird." Drake remarked as his voice turned even colder than Pyrrha's. He shot her a nasty look that Weiss reciprocated, ignoring the chill he sent up her spine.

Once the tension died down, Drake resumed eating. "Let's see if I remembered the events of those weeks 4 years ago correctly." He said, taking another bite.

* * *

FLASHBACK (4 YEARS AGO)

_"__Dad's__go__nna__be pissed." __Sighed __a younger Drake, __dressed in black __with__out any__scarf._

_"He's always pissed. Besides I__'__m incognito__." Lloyd replied, __wearing a completely opposite color scheme with his __attire. __The only difference was__that his undershirt was black and the design on the jacket was a circular black tiger__that appeared to be__chasing something._

_"Like that__'__ll fool anyone__. __This is the __first time __Dad's ever let __us __go off on our own on a different kingdom without staying with one of the Noble Families__, and the first thing you want to do is enter a tournament he __specifically told us to avoid!__"_

_"You need to __mellow __out, __Drake__. Everything's go__nna__be fine! Besides, this is a chance to see __how different the __training __is here compared to our own__." __With a supportive pat on the shoulder, Lloyd made way __to the arena. "Be sure to root for me!" __He called__as he disappeared on the crowd._

_Drake gave a final sigh as he headed __for __the stands._

**_30 minutes later._**

_"Welcome to the annual sanctum tournament__!" The announcer cried from his booth. "W__e have __quite the selection of interesting __fighters this year and some… peculiar one__s__too. But __that's of little consequence, because __this year shows __great __potential for the __next __generation!" _

_Drake twitch__ed__at the __word "__peculiar"._

_'What the hell did you disguise__yourself__as?'_

_His answer came __in the form of__a pumpkin__costume__. In other words, the current mascot __for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes; one of the worst cereals in existence._

_Drake __felt the need__to __hide in__his shadow __and die __the moment Lloyd call__ed out to him__, __earning him unwanted attention from nearly half the audience__._

_'Goddammit, Lloyd.'_

* * *

_The __Annual Sanctum Tournament was a bit __disappoint__ing in__Drake's opinion; only __because he was more interested in watching his brother's fights than the others._

_It was the third and final day of the tournament as he __made his way down the hall with a soda in each hand. Along the way, he __passed __several reporters who were __interviewing some red hair__ed__girl who __would be Lloyd's __next opponent._

_Drake turned to a dark corner and handed Lloyd__one of the sodas,__who was no__w out of the __costume __to avoid the media__._

_"Having second thoughts?" Drake asked. __While h__is face__was blank__, __his mind was __smirking._

_"Shut it." Lloyd __snapped. "__I __just__didn't see this coming." _

_"When have you ever?" Drake __chuckled__, __no longer trying to hide his__smirk, __making__Lloyd's eye twitch._

_"Would the next combatants please get to the arena." Said a voice __on the loudspeaker,__cutting the__ir__conversation short._

_"Well, time to go." Lloyd __replied. __Drake nodded a__s he__re__trieved Lloyd's sword and costume from__a near__by__shadow._

_"I'm gonna try __to finish this quickly__so we can head out and get something to eat. __We are on __vacation after all__.__" Lloyd __said __with a small smile, head__ing__out wi__th__his costume__on__._

_"Don't underestimate her." Drake__warned._

_Lloyd waved __as he __headed __off __with a smile._

* * *

_Drake sat on the first __row __of the __stands__with a bag of popcorn in hand. __He drowned out the announcer's voice,__not really caring about the girl __or__her name, a__s he__focus__ed solely__on "Mr. Pumpkin", Lloyd`s alias for the fight._

_"Begin!"_

_Neither combatants__moved, the girl eyeing Lloyd closely __as he d__r__e__w his blade from his back._

_Like his clothes, his blade was the complete opposite of Drake's. It was a white blade with black __highlights and __the hilt was white __and decorated __with black squares. __This biggest difference was__a keychain with the same design as the one on the back of __Lloyd's __jacket, __only the tiger was white __with black __highlights__._

_Lloyd __gave a few practice swings with his __blade charging __at his opponent __at high speed._

_Drake __watched carefully,__not really __certain __why __turned to using __his blade now. __He saw t__he girl dodge __Lloyd's__**Sonic Thrust **__and raise her arm __in a way that__looked like was __for his __blade. __T__he girl__'__s__eyes widen__ed__a second later and the give a quick slash __with her own weapon before__stepping away._

_'Wonder what that was about?' He thought, __popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth__._

_Lloyd quickly __shifted __the blade lo his left hand and quickly turned back, delivering several spin__ning kicks,__only to be blocked by her shield. __Thankfully, the force was enough to push her __back a little._

_With a flick of a switch, the girl's sword __changed into a__rifle. With her fingers around the trigger, the girl __began to sho__o__t __at Lloyd as __she began to circle __around him. __Lloyd __responded by__block__ing__and parr__ying __her bullets__hoping to deflect them back at her. Too bad his accuracy was off._

_Seeing this wasn't having any effect, __the girl changed tactics and hurled __her shield at __Lloyd, who __parried __it with ease. Turning his eyes to the front, he saw that his opponent was now airborne as she delivered __a vertical one-hand__ed__slash which he parried __ease, leaving her exposed. Before he had a chance to attack, he suddenly __receive__d a blow to the back of his head,_ _throw__ing him __off__balance._

_Drake laughed as the shield Lloyd parried had circled him and hit him on the back of his head __like a boomerang. __While __the events that had just transpired were certainly __irregular, __Drake __discarded the thought as he continued laughing._

_He then laughed even more as she planted a back kick on his head while she was on mid air after that last parry sending him to the ground. Had not being for that ridiculous pumpkin head, it would have hurt when his head made contact with the concrete._

_Pyrrha, who had landed, was clos__ing the distance between them, ready to attack him with her shield._

_Drake, who had stopped laughing, __started focusing on the match more intensely, __knowing full well that Lloyd was going to get serious __from here on out__._

_The moment Pyrrha stood above him ready to deliver the hit, Lloyd __swung __his legs __i__n a circular motion, __forcing__Pyrrha __to __take __defensive by jumping back as Lloyd got back on his feet._

_Lloyd looked at __Pyrrha before __t__urning to face __Drake, making him wonder what __he __was__planning__._

_Lloyd stared at Pyrrha's vivid__green eyes __as the two fighters __ran at __each other __at great speed,__only to have __Lloyd __step__back with his blade raised over his shoulder. Drake's eyes widen__ed after recognizing his stance. He __knew that Lloyd was smirking under that ridiculous mask._

_'Arte stealing bastard.' __Drake t__hought, dropping his bag of popcorn as Lloyd executing a familiar __dark-__purple blade__d__thrust at the girl, making her __raise her shield. B__ut __the force was so strong, it knocked __her __off her feet and nearly had her back against the wall. E__veryone__'__s jaws were on the ground after __what they saw._

_Although it was not fully perfected, __had managed to__execute a __basic form of _**_Marian_**_. Not wasting any time, Lloyd __performed __a __**Demonic Chaos,**__ sending 3 fang-like projectiles __at Pyrrha, each __one bigger __than __the __last__._

_Pyrrha__panicked __as she barely managed to get out of the line of fire at __the last second and __r__oll__ing_ _across the arena. When she __looked__, __Lloyd was __gone__._

_Pyrrha looked upwards and __saw him __in the air once again, diving at her with__great speed._

_Changing__her sword into a spear__, Pyrrha__threw it at him with great accuracy, not expecting what was going to happen next._

_Drake__watched __as Lloyd canceled - no - converted the __**Rising Falcon **__in__to__a __**Tempest, **__deflecting the spear and proceeding to attack her__. Pyrrha barely had enough time to __raise her __shield in__defense and raise__d__her other arm, trying not to make it too obvious__which __direction her spear was__going__._

_While she successfully__blocked the arte, __she gasped when she saw that Lloyd's attack __did not stop. __He__moved forward__, throwing her off__balance and __forcefully dropping her __defenses. __Seeing that she was vulnerable once again, Lloyd unleashed a flurry of __slashes at h__is opponent__._

_After finishing the arte, __Lloyd jumped back __at __the last second, __barely dodging __the spear that __came __flying at him._ _He __landed__, leaving__a couple of meters __between them, __and saw __that Pyrrha __was __back on her feet__again._

_'You're good. Really good. That's why I'll finish this with my personal arte.' Lloyd thought. __With a wave of his sword,__the air around him changed._

* * *

"What happened after that?" Blake asked, intrigued along with everyone else while Weiss finally remembered the whole thing.** (AN: Drake did not mentioned Lloyd`s name during the whole ****story****)**

"Nothing." Weiss answered. By now, she and Pyrrha had remembered everything as if had been yesterday.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Yang asked. She turned to Drake, who had just finished eating his food and continued the story.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Drake__'__s__eyes widened as he jumped from his seat and headed to the entrance of the arena a__fter__what __just __happened._

_Lloyd had interrupted __his __art__e__and lowered his blade all of the sudden. He turned __around __and began to walk away__, claiming that __he forfeited the match._

_Upon__exiting the arena, Lloyd began to stumble __and leaned __against the walls__for support. His breathing was __irrational, as if he was trying to calm down._

_Drake __rushed up to__his brother__, slinging __his arm __over __his shoulder and helping __him __stand __before finding __a shadow that was big enough for them to get out of the__area__._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Let's just say that my brother had a condition… the rare kind." Drake replied, while Blake took note of his tone.

"So he was sick, yet still managed to give me the beating of my life?" Pyrrha asked. Her voice trembled as Drake shook his head.

"Nope, he was pretty healthy." "Had he not forfeit the match, things would've been a lot worse for you. Believe me when I say that."

"How could it have made things worse?".

"That's none of your business." Drake replied calmly, turning his attention back to Pyrrha.

"After that, I beat my next opponent with ease and practiced for the next year, waiting for him to come. But he never did." Pyrrha said, looking down at her food. "Everyone eventually forgot about that fight by the end of the next tournament. But I didn't until sometime ago. That's why when I saw you on the forest using the same attacks as him, I remembered everything, leaving a sense of something I never experienced before…"

"A possible defeat." Drake replied.

She nodded. "That's why I challenged you. I thought you were him." Pyrrha looked up, as her eyebrows knit together. She looked like she was at the point of attacking Drake right on the spot. "So… answer me this," She whispered, before crying out, "_why did you call off the match!?_"

"Because I was so annoyed with your attitude, I almost wanted to keep the fight going." Drake replied. "If I did, a couple of scars would be the least of your worries."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hey. There's no need to be so harsh." Yang interjected. Before anyone could say anything else, a loud cry echoed through the dining hall.

Everyone, except for Drake, turned around to see Cardin pulling one of Velvet Scarlatina's rabbit ears.

Drake, who wasn't watching, brought his arm under the table and into the shadow beneath it. Not a second later, Cardin was slammed under the tables as if someone had grabbed his leg.

Yang and Jaune saw something similar before. Both looked at Drake whose eyes were closed, making everyone else look at him, and then back to Cardin.

"Did you…?"

"Not important." Drake said, interrupting Jaune as he focused back on Pyrrha. "I got annoyed because you have talent." Pyrrha blinked, not really understanding where this was going. "And yet, you were letting something as despair get to you for a fight that you were afraid you couldn't win? Don't let anything as simple as that cloud your judgment. You were letting that emotion get to you the moment you saw I was gaining the upper hand."

Pyrrha now understood what he was doing. He was lecturing her on something so simple that she felt ashamed for how she acted earlier.

"Keep that in mind and don't do something that stupid on our next fight." Drake finished. The air around the table suddenly felt a lot less cold.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, a gesture that Drake returned.

"Well… now that this is done, I gotta go. I've got a test tomorrow." With that, Drake pulled up his scarf and stood up with his tray and began to walk away.

"Wait." Pyrrha said, getting his attention. "Is your brother also coming here to Beacon? I was hoping I could settle my score with him."

Drake turned around and continued to walk away. "He wasn't able to make it." He replied.

"I guess he wasn't as good as we thought." Weiss remarked.

Pyrrha, Blake and Yang noticed the way he said it, but Blake already had a good idea of why. She looked down at the book that he had given her once again and decided to return it at a later date.

* * *

It was now nighttime and Drake was back in the library, reading through every textbook as he prepared for tomorrow's exam.

"Studying this late?"

Drake turned around to see Professor Ozpin standing behind him with his signature mug of coffee.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Drake asked, focus back on his studying.

"I came here to ask you about that book you took out today." Ozpin replied.

Drake facepalmed, remembering that Blake was still holding it for him.

"Something the matter?" Ozpin asked, taking a seat across from Drake.

"No, nothing. What about it?"

"I was wondering why the sudden interest in ancient myths. Especially the ones related to angels and dark wings."

"How did you…?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and replied, "I'm the headmaster of the academy, Drake. Don't sound so surprised."

Drake stayed quiet, trying to think of a good excuse but Ozpin beat him to it. "Does this have something to do with Lloyd's death?"

Cold, that was how the air in the library felt the moment those words left his mouth. Drake pulled off his scarf and looked at Ozpin, who noticed the change in his eyes.

"Why would you think that, Professor?"

"I didn't. Your sudden change in demeanor told me everything."

Drake stared at the silver-haired headmaster, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't know what this has to do with Lloyd, but I do think it's related to report a mother and her child gave regarding a woman with black wings attempting to attack them, only to be saved by a blonde boy with a white scarf."

Ozpin took another sip before continuing.

"It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. Thanks to your reaction. I now know that your brother's death is indeed related to all of this."

"What do you want me to say?" Drake asked. There was no way he could lie out of this now.

"Nothing. It's more on what I would say." Ozpin replied. "Normally, I would have recommend that you'd stop your pursuit of vengeance. But since that would not work well, and thanks to your semblance, there's nothing I can do to stop you. All I ask is for you to slow down."

"I am taking it slow. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Drake replied. Having said his piece, Drake closed his textbook and stood up. "If you'll excuse me." He said, heading for the exit.

"Let me ask you one last thing." Ozpin said, "How are you so sure that these 'Angels' are responsible for his death?"

Drake turned around to reveal his eyes were now slit and glowing.

"Because I saw it. I was there, and I saw him. And when I find who did it, not only will recover what was stolen, but also make them suffer a lot worse than the black winged one. And no one is going to get in my way."

Having enough for one night, Drake turned around and headed off.

_'It looks like this is more than just a simple revenge.'_ Ozpin thought, taking yet another sip from his mug.

**AN: Artes used in this chapter:**

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts their weapon at the target, pushing it backwards slightly. It's difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate.

**Marian: **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy into their weapon before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing their weapon with dark energy to extend its range.

**Demonic Chaos: **this arte allows users to release three projectile waves at the enemy, with the third projectile dealing more damage and hits while passing through the target to hit any other enemies behind it.

**Azure Storm: **is a more powerful version of Azure Edge, in which two Wind-elemental projectiles are launched,

**Hell Pyre: **the user slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile sword or fireball down to the enemy while airborne.

**Omega Tempest: **in which the user spins forward as if initiating a Tempest, then spins directly upward to continue the attack. The user then jumps backward to land close to the same position where this arte was executed.

**Rising Falcon:** The user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target. It can also be used with a kick instead of a sword

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.


	4. My best friend kinda

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Updated: 05/APR/2015**

**Chapter 4**

_**8 years ago**_

_"Aren't you exited?" asked Lloyd to Drake standing next to him as they saw various luggage being carried into the mansion by the butlers and maids._

_"Truth to be told… no." replied Drake._

_"You really need to stop being to gloomy, another one with us means more the fun."_

_"I only hope he is not like you, one is enough already." Replied Drake ignoring Lloyd ranting about negativity not being good as he only watched the ridicule things that were getting in the mansion._

_"Seriously, how many things does this kid needs… and look and the ridiculous size of that bed!" said Drake while Lloyd did have to admit those were a lot of fancy stuff._

_"Looks like he is here, remember be nice." Replied Lloyd, as they got closer to the entrance to greet a boy of their same age with red short hair and blue eyes._

_"Greeting, My father is not here at the moment, he let us here to greet-"_

_"Yeah yeah yeah, look there are still many things outside, so if you would please help out and do your job." Replied the boy walking pass them making Drake twitch while turning around to smack the kid on the head, only to be stopped by Lloyd who was holding him from behind._

_"He just thinks we are part of the service." Replied Lloyd trying to make sure Drake did not hurt the guy_

_"Seriously this is the place I am going to stay? It is really old fashioned as hell, might as well demolish it and build a new." Replied the boy entering more in the house not noticing what he had caused._

_Lloyd no longer holding Drake, instead now standing next to him with his head lowered a little, making his hair cover his eyes while Drake was in same, "I call dibs on the head." Replied Lloyd while both started walking slowly._

_"Stay with the head, I will break his legs." Replied Drake while all the butlers and maid tried to restrain them and telling them to let it be._

_Yes, without a doubt the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

**Present Time**

Drake evaded a punch that was followed by a shot by doing and backflip hitting his opponent on the chin while doing it.

Drake saw as Yang Xiao Long stumbled back and recovered quickly giving him a feral smirk.

"Say, why don't you use your blade?" asked Yang as they began circle each other while Drake was only using his fist to fight.

"I felt like fighting with my fists today, considering it has been a long time since I didn't use Yin." Replied Drake but the truth was, 'There is no way in hell I will use a blade or anything with an edge against her, I have seen what you do to people that touches your hair Blondie, but what can I actually do when the FUCKING THING IS EVERYWHERE, seriously that length is not natural.' Thought Drake as he charged at her.

He sent a flying kick which she saw coming and sidestepped to sent a fist, making the male blonde put his hand over her Ember Celica to change the trajectory of the shot and using it to then support himself and to go over her with the intention of deliver a kick on the back of her head.

'Hate to admit it, but that one was from Lloyd`s shitty ways to get out of trouble.' Thought Drake remembering that it has been indeed a while since he did hand to hand combat.

Yang stumbled on the floor while holding the back of her head to then looked at Drake, who noticed that her eyes were now red while still smirking as she quickly stood up and shot at him, making him send and **Azure Fist **to intercept the shot creating a an small explosion.

Taking advantage of this, Yang had charged through the smoke surprising Drake, who noticed it to late, making him raise his elbow to receive the impact of Ember Celica completely forgetting he had leave his chest with an opening, something Yang took advantage of it by punching him with her other arm expecting to send him back. but it only make him give a step back resisting the impact of the shot thanks to his aura.

Drake raised his head to reveal to Yang that his eyes had become slit while he grabbed both of her arms.

"Oh oh." Replied Yang as Drake threw her at the at the air and then jumped after her, Yang began to shoot him trying to keep him away with no luck as he managed to pass her and grab her by the waist to then charge down while she tried to get free with no luck as Drake planted her head on the floor cracking it.

Drake who was still grabbing her, let her go and stood up while Yang`s body fell to the floor as Drake grabbed the top of his head by the pain he was feeling, 'I should have thought that better'.

"That is enough, good work , although in the future those tricks of you will not always work." Replied Goodwitch as the arena light up.

"Tricks? That was skill." Replied Drake still holding his head with one hand as he walked close to Yang while Goodwitch gave him the bad eye.

"Hey Yang, you alive?" asked Drake seeing she was not moving. He walked closer to try and help her, only to receive kick where no man should be kicked.

"I di…dn't tou…ch your hair." Replied Drake weakly missing air on his lungs while he grabbed the sensible part with his hands.

"No, but you got it dirty!" raged Yang as she stood up to reveal it has dust on her hair thanks to that last move.

'Fuck it, next time I am using my blade.' Thought Drake as he saw Yang walking away cleaning her head, not noticing that she was walking straight to the light making her shadow expand, which gave Drake an evil idea as he touched the shadow.

Yang who was still cleaning her hair felt someone grabbing her feet making her fall and crash her face into the floor, knowing full well who was the person responsible for this.

"Drake!" shouted Yang as she turned around only to see Goodwitch looking at the place Drake was, only to see he was no longer there.

"You should focus more in walking and not in cleaning your hair Yang!"

Yang looked to the grades where many students also were looking at Drake, who was now right above the stairs giving his goodbyes before he disappeared.

'He is so death' thought Yang.

Meanwhile Drake had repapered on his room took a quick shower, it was now Friday and he did not have any classes, and although his father made him promise he would not continue his pursuit alone, it did not meant he had to stop doing bounties.

He decided he would eat something on the city knowing full well that Yang would be waiting for him there, and he was in no mood to receive another kick there.

* * *

"Where the hell is he!?" asked Yang while chewing her food waiting for Drake to appear.

"Would you please stop talking with you mouth full?" scolded Weiss only to be ignored by her.

"So what do you guys have planned for today, since it is Friday why don't we go to the city, it has been a long time since we went there after all?" asked Ruby at her team trying to change the subject, and successfully doing it.

"I had completely forgotten about that, we could really get out of here for a change!" said Yang with enthusiasm completely forgetting about Drake.

"I would also go to the city, there are some new books I would like to buy since I am getting short of good literature." Said Blake who had been reading until now.

"Good, what about you Weiss?" asked Ruby turning to her partner.

"I really don't see any probl-" Weiss was interrupted by the sound of her scroll, she look it and then looked at her team, "Sorry I have to answer this." Said Weiss as she stood up.

"It looks like it is important." Said Yang while they saw Weiss coming back with a neutral face.

"So, are we still going to the city?" asked Ruby while Weiss sat.

"We are going alright, but I need to pick up someone first." Replied Weiss making everyone give a confused look of whom was she talking about.

* * *

"Look who it is! I though you had died kid." Said the Lee the bartender as Drake sat asking for a drink.

"I had been busy." Replied Drake as he got his drink.

"I can see that, sorry but there is nothing about angels of anything, although I did heard about a woman and her child being attacked by one."

"I already know about that one, but that is not the reason I am here." Replied Drake as he finished his drink.

"Anything in particular?" asked the man as he raised his arms making a digital screen appear.

"Something decent, inside of the city."

"I suppose for decent you mean the amount of the pay?"

Drake nodded and the bartender turned the screen showing Drake the options he had.

He scrolled down the screen and stopped at certain one that made him scowl, it was not the regular kind of bounty, but more of an investigation case, the kind he hated the most.

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" asked Yang feeling boredom sitting on the airport without doing nothing.

"Because my father asked me for a favor of receiving someone from Atlas and show him around." Replied Weiss not liking the situation one bit.

"Is this guy rich or something?" asked Ruby looking that the people of the flight they were waiting had just arrived.

"He is a Noble whose family has a very good influence."

"Meaning; he is going to be as stuck up as you." Replied Yang making Blake nod in agreement.

"Quiet you! If you have to know, he is not like me at all, he does not behave like someone with our status should." Replied Weiss clearly not liking being compared to him.

"Then how is he like?" asked Blake only to hear various screams, but not the ones of terror or fear, but the kind one hears a girl do whenever they see a celebrity.

All the members of team RWBY looked at the doors of arrivals to see a teenager with Red long hair and dark shades covering his eyes, he was wearing white pants, a pink leather jacket with no sleeves, a long sleeve black silk shirt and finally a white bandanna on his forehead.

"That is the guy?" asked Ruby seeing various women around him, while Weiss just nodded with a frown on her face.

"You were right, he is not like you at all." Replied Yang.

"Ladies, ladies please a man has to breath." Said the young man as he spotted someone outside the crowd of girls, making him frown for a second and then return to smile, "Sorry ladies it is a pleasure to meet you all, but I am afraid I have now to attend to some unwanted business." Replied the man as he took his way with all the girl pouting

"Lets get this over with." Said Weiss as she gave an step forward as the man walked and stood in front of her.

"Wilder." Said Weiss in a monotone voice.

"Schnee, to what do I owe this _flat_ surprise." Said the man making two of the girls behind her try to hold their laughs while Ruby did not understand what was so funny.

Weiss gave her 2 teammates a sharp glare, making them stop and then looked at the man.

"My family found out about you coming here thanks to your house, my father thought it would be polite for one of use to show you around since I suppose you don't know the city and don't know anyone here, and since I was the closest one, here I am."

The man chuckled and took of his glasses to reveal he had dark blue eyes looking coldly at Weiss, "The arrogance, as a matter of fact it is not my first time here, even more I lived here for 6 years ice queen, so I know my way around." Replied the man putting his shades inside his jacket.

"It does not matter to me, my father told me specifically not to leave your side, and that is exactly what I am planning to do." Replied Weiss.

"You never said anything about that Weiss!" shouted Yang from behind getting their attention.

"Yeah what about our planned afternoon?" said Ruby standing between the 2 but focusing on Weiss.

"Sorry, but my father was very clear not to leave this guy side, you can go without me"

"No way, we are a team if one us gets stuck in something she does not want to do then we will also do it." Replied Ruby while other 2 agrees.

"So where do you need to go?" asked Ruby looking now at the man who was looking at her questionably as his eyes lost the coldness to be replaced with amusement.

"Are you serious about following me around?"

Not just Ruby but all three nodded, making the man sigh.

"Fine, where do you want to?" asked the man confusing them.

"Hum… we said that we will go were you want to, not the other way around." Said Yang giving an step forward while she noticed where he was looking at, "My eyes are up here sweetheart." Replied Yang.

"Yeah I know." Said the man amazing her, he did not have shame.

The man then looked at her eyes, "since Ice Queen here is being as stuck up as always (Hey!) I can't let you girls miss your free Friday afternoon following around like a group of stalkers while making me look like the bad one only because of her." Replied the man amazing the girls of such an action.

"But don't you have important things to do?" asked Blake.

"The only thing it comes to mind is look for a friend of mine that lives here, and then head to a certain place, but I can do that later, besides who knows, I might as well meet with him if I stay with you guys." Said the man, making Ruby hug him while saying thank you several times and then letting him go.

"My name is Ruby by the way, and these is my team," Said Ruby introducing each of the members of her team while the man introduced himself by bowing in an elegant way.

"Zelos Wilder, at your service."

* * *

"Thanks for this." Replied Weiss all of the sudden making Zelos chuckle.

They had gone to all the places and stores the girls had wanted to go while he just followed them looking around how little the city had change since the he left.

"No problem, although you should also thank your leader, she is a nice kid." Replied Zelos as she saw Ruby jumping all over a weapon shop she and her sister had entered while Yang tried to calm her down, "Yes she is, although she can be very childish at times".

"Can I ask you something?" asked Weiss all of the sudden while he nodded.

"Why did you come to vale Zelos? It is not normal for a noble to leave their respective kingdoms, especially the one who is going to be the successor."

Zelos tensed a little and narrowed his eyes, "I got a call from my friend's dad, he said my friend needed help with something he found, something really delicate. So the moment I received the message I told my mother and did a lot of things to convince her to let me come, and here I am."

"What could be so important?" both turned around to see Blake reading one of the new books she had bought as he remembered that she was sitting on the other bench.

"Sorry, but it is personal… nice bow by the way." Replied Zelos as he saw the bow twitch, "thanks." Replied Blake.

"Let me go!" shouted Ruby making all of them turn their head to see Yang dragging Ruby by the hood while she was trying to return to the shop.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because you were tearing the shop apart taking and throwing everything." Replied Yang calmly as if this had not been the first time.

"So is that everything you girls needed to do?" asked Zelos standing up.

"Yes, I think we already visited all the places we wanted to go, any place you want to go?" Replied Weiss as all they stood.

"Now that we are here I suppose it would not kill to have some ice-cream." Said Zelos as he started walk while Ruby completely forgot about the weapon shop incident and followed him.

"Say, what exactly does a noble do?" asked Blake while they followed Zelos.

"Nothing big really, we have a good political influence we own some lands yadayada, boring huh." Said Zelos making Weiss scowl.

"That is not even a complete explanation you dunce! Seriously how you manage to survive your time here is going to be a miracle."

"What does one thing have to do with the other, and just for you know I can kick your ass whenever I want ice queen." Replied Zelos not really caring in turning back.

"That I would like to see." Said Weiss.

"No offense but you don't really look like the type who fights." Said Yang joining the conversation.

"Hard words from you milady." Said Zelos with fake depression he was about to counter her argument, but stopped at what he saw in front of him, making the girls stop as well.

"What is it?" asked Ruby seeing that Zelos eyes were once again cold, she looked in the direction he was looking to see an Ice cream stand owned by a rabbit Faunus.

"Sorry, it looks like the stance you knew change of owner." Said Weiss thinking the reason he was like that was because of the Faunus while Blake reached the same conclusion, which make her frown.

"No," said Zelos making the girls look at him, "The owner is the same as ever." Replied Zelos as he advanced to a group of kids playing with a ball while cracking his knuckles.

"What is he doing?" asked Blake as she noticed a group of wounded men shouting at the owner, 'Those look recent.' Thought Blake as she and the others got closer.

"Where the hell is he you filth?" asked one of the wounded ones while the owner just looked at them with a bad eye not answering my question.

"Answer you dumb bit-" the man never finished the sentence as a soccer ball crashed on the side of his head at great speed, sending him flying along with the ball.

"Gentleman! There is no need to arm the lady," said Zelos with while the kids behind him were counting the lien they now had in exchange for the ball, "So why don't you mess with someone who can actually fight." Said Zelos now with a serious face.

All the men charged at him while the owner looked at him with wide eyes while he waved at her making her smile while he waited for the men to reach him as they all drew red machetes.

"Quick we have to help him." Said Ruby only to be stopped by Blake seeing the his body language.

Zelos just put both arms on his jacket pockets and walked calmly at the men.

The first one to arrive sent a slash, at this Zelos quickly moved pass him and hit him using his own back while the girls saw a blue light around his body sending the man to the floor.

He then saw the rest of the men charging at him at the same time while Zelos did an spin kick that it looked like if the leg was drawing a **Crescent Moon,** sending various men to the air and then give a combination of kicks still while airborne, knocking out the rest of them to finally gave a dive kick to the remaining ones taking them out.

He looked around to see all the men on the ground, "Get out, Now." Said Zelos making the men that still were conscious take the ones that were not and get out of there.

Meanwhile Weiss was with her jab nearly hitting the floor while Yang was whistling, "looks like he was not all talk after all" said Blake as they saw him getting near the owner.

"Are you alright Miss Rise?" asked Zelos while the Faunus just nodded impressing Blake with the familiarity he had with her.

"My this day I am really seeing blast of the past coming by." Said the woman making him raise an eyebrow until he knew what she meant.

"Nice moves playboy, looks like you were right after all." Said Yang getting their attention while he gave her a hurtful expression, "Why would you call me that! I haven't even hit on you yet." Replied Zelos while Yang just shrugged.

"Friends of you?" asked the woman while he nodded, "Give them what they want, it's on me." replied Zelos making her nod and ask for the orders.

"So what was that about?" asked Zelos while Rise gave Ruby a cone with cookie chips much to her delight.

"Well, it all started early in the afternoon when D came by visiting after so long, he asked some questions about recent abductions on the area, I gave him a tip and headed out before I could offer him a cone."

"Is this D the friend you came to help?" asked Weiss while the woman asked for what favor did she wanted as Zelos just nodded.

"Then this men appeared asking for him, giving me the impression that he was the one that did those injuries to him." Replied Rise while asking Blake her flavor.

"By the way, what`s up with him, when I asked about why none of you came by after so long, he said a lot of things happened, and then when I asked about you and Lloyd he felt depressed about it, you three fought again?"

Zelos shook his head while his face grimaced, something that Yang noted as Rise was asking for what flavor did she wanted, "Anything else?" asked Zelos making the woman try to remember.

"Yeah, since when does he ask for a combination of vanilla and lemon?"

"That is a terrible combination." Said Yang making the woman nod.

"He asked for that flavor?" asked Zelos.

"Yes, I was about to give it to him, but as soon as I told him what he wanted, he ran off and said he would come back later, it has been a good time now, he should he coming back soon."

Zelos nodded at that and looked at the girls who were enjoying their ice-cream, including Weiss.

"You girls can go now, I will wait for him here." Said Zelos leaning in the counter.

"There is actually no need for us to leave, we still have some time before the last ships heads to beacon." Said Ruby asking for another ice-cream which Zelos nodded, "Besides, do you really expect to get rid of Weiss." This time it was Yang who said that, making Weiss eye twitch while every one laughed.

Zelos stopped laughing as he saw that Rise was holding a strawberry cone, making him remember the first time he came to the city.

* * *

** (8 YEARS AGO) **

_Zelos was alone in the city. He is currently admiring every structure around him since he had forbidden to go out when he was on atlas._

_It has been a week since he came here to learn about artes, he has been training hard since he arrived with the 2 sons of the master's of the mansion, a man to be fear in his opinion._

_One of the sons tried to be nice with him, although he did try to kill him when they met… although it was justified._

_While the other one just gave the cold shoulder calling him spoiled brat gaining an smack of the head courtesy of his brother, which by the way don't look alike at all in his opinion._

_But to him both of them were the same, people that only wanted something from him and used him for whom he was, he learned that a long time ago._

_'No one but yourself and your relatives can be trusted.' Thought Zelos repeatedly as he kept walking looking at the city._

_His master had given them the free day to do what they wanted on the city, with only one of them not wanting to go but after some time Lloyd had convinced him to come._

_It was intolerable the attitude of the two, always arguing about the most trivial things while one of them tried to get on his good side, something he would not let it happen, but still had to act convinced so he did not have much trouble in the future._

_In one of the many moments they were arguing, he decided to go away on his own to explore by himself, which was what he was doing right now until he stopped at an stand that read 'Midnight rabbit ice cream.'_

_'Ice cream?' thought Zelos not knowing what it was, he saw that the stand had various people making line so he thought it might be good, so he decided to make a line when all of the sudden one a man wearing a white uniform with various persons wearing the same followed him with iron poles on their hands pushing everyone, him included._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing you filth!?" shouted the man as the people making line began to get away._

_'A Faunus?' thought Zelos as he saw the ears of the one who was the owner, a young woman no older than 18._

_"What does it look like? Doing my business." Said the woman with a little fear in her eyes._

_"You really think someone like you can open an stand and steal most of my clients, what do you put in your ice cream? Something illegal I presume." Said the man making the woman shiver, but still having the guts argue back._

_"How dare you!? I made this ice cream myself every day with only natural ingredients, unlike that chemical trash you use." Said the woman making the man hit her with the pole while the other began to trash the place as many people, Zelos included, just watched some of them murmuring things like' she probably deserved it'._

_He clenched his hands at that comment, 'Just because she is a Faunus?' thought Zelos as he clenched his fist. He may criticize everyone, but he would never do something like this, the simple thought of it made him angry._

_The man who was about to hit the woman again, only to be stopped by a sudden blue projectile that hit him._

_Everyone turned to where it came from to see Zelos with his fist raised, while it was wrapped by blue energy._

_He did not know why, but he stopped the man following his instincts, not his thoughts. He charged at the rest of the men knowing full well he did not have as much experience as Lloyd or Drake, and only knew one arte but that did not matter to him now._

_He jumped and kicked one of the men on the face and then used him to jump again and kick another one._

_"Looks like we a have an animal lover here." Said one of the men who managed to catch Zelos in the air and threw in on the floor with great force, making him scream in pain while the many other raised their poles to hit him, only for him to hear instead two familiar battle cries._

_Not a second later he saw as the men looked at the direction of the cries, only for 2 of them receive each a drop kick on their faces, making them crash with the others._

_Zelos looked as in front of him stood Drake and Lloyd both in their battle stances._

_"Stand Zelos." Replied Drake calling him for his first name coldly but not at him but the men._

_"Why are you helping me?" asked Zelos not understanding._

_"It is clear what you were trying to do with a simple glance, something I can respect." Said Lloyd pointing at the stand with the woman looking at them, "Besides we are friends, aren't we?" asked Lloyd making Zelos`s eyes widen as Lloyd extended his arm to help him, which he took it._

_"Now then, shall we?" asked Lloyd looking at the men ready for a fight while Lloyd was smirking and Drake was giving a small smile._

_"Yes, lets." Said Zelos giving his own smile taking his stance and then charging at the man._

* * *

_"I still don't get why did you have to break his arm!?" shouted Lloyd at Drake._

_"Because he deserved it, that is why." Replied Drake calmly while Zelos just watched the exchange again._

_The authorizes arrived soon after they ended their fight, and thanks to a few, and do mean few witness, the men got taken into custody and let 3 go without problem, now they were standing in front of the stand, while Zelos saw them discussing again about Drake`s merciless in fight._

_He had to admit though, he did enjoy fight side by side with them, he felt they had his back the whole time and he did the same while at it._

_"Now now, why don't you too relax and tell me your favorite flavors, it is on the house." Said the woman and not a second later both looked at the woman._

_"Lemon/Vanilla" said Drake and Lloyd respectively making Zelos sweat drop at the sudden change of topic._

_'They might not be as bad as I thought.' Thought Zelos as Drake put an strawberry cone in front of him._

_"Why pink?" asked Zelos as he took the cone and tasted, he immediately like it._

_"Because you look like a girl." Said both at the same time making the owner laugh while he twitched._

_Nope, he hated this guys._

* * *

Zelos looked fondly at the cone remembering the start of what it was his first official friendship, it might have not being the best, but it was real.

He raised his arms to take the cone, only to feel a sudden pain on the side of his head.

The girls and the owner watched as the soccer ball from before hit Zelos at the same speed he had previously done, making him fly a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Ruby who got closer only to see him forming an smirk at the direction the ball came from, "Bud!" shouted rather happy and ignoring the pain on his head as all the girls look where he was looking, making their eyes wide.

"Drake!" shouted the 4 at the same time seeing the familiar blonde.

"How many times do I have call you not to call me that." Said Drake while Zelos had stood up and walked to the blonde to put his arm around his head.

"Hey, that is no way to treat your best friend man." Replied Zelos.

"If you are my best friend then I definitely need to raise my standards."

The girls just saw the weird interaction between the two; it was clearly not a normal one, although Ruby could tell that under his scarf Drake was smiling.

"So Drake was D?" asked Blake watching Drake trying to get free from Zelos.

"Looks like it." Said Weiss wondering what was so important with Drake to make one of the most known nobles come to Vale as she saw Drake smacking Zelos on the head.

"It is so good to see you each other still being such good friends." Said Rise getting the attention of both as he handed each a cone, the strawberry one for Zelos and the one with lemon and vanilla to Drake while the others concluded it was indeed a weird friendship.

Drake took the cone and eyed the vanilla part for a second before he started eating after pulling down his scarf.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Rise getting his attention.

"Yes thank you." Replied Drake as Zelos and the girls wondered what was that about.

"There he is!"

Everyone turned around to see the same group of men from before, but this time they were more.

"Where the hell is the boss you prick?" asked one of the men talking to Drake who was hitting his ice cream not caring for them.

"Rotting on a cell." Replied calmly as he began to wave his free hand while Zelos was doing the same as the girls prepared their weapons to help only to be stopped by Rise who had her hand up telling them to wait and see.

"You think it would kill them?" asked Zelos who was still eating his ice cream.

"I don't really care," replied Drake as all the men charged at them while the two launched each a punch with their free hands creating each a familiar blue projectile that merged to create a bigger one sending all the man to fly knocking them out.

"You are an artes user!?" shouted Weiss making Zelos look at her with an smug look.

"They will be unconscious for a good while, call the police and please take this as thanks for your help." Replied Drake as he gave Rise a good amount of Lien while Zelos paid for the ice creams.

Drake then turned around and noticed for the first time that team RWBY was there, "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time!" shouted all 4 of them like if they were scolding him for not noticing them sooner.

"So explain what was all that about?" asked Zelos as they began to walk.

"Tell you later, where are you crashing?"

"With you of course." Replied Zelos making him stop.

"Say what now?" asked Drake not liking were this was going.

"That is right, I am attending to beacon with you buddy, aren't you happy?" asked Zelos while Drake stood frozen.

"Is he ok?" asked Yang putting her hand in front of him not getting any reaction.

"Yeah, he is just so happy that he does not how to express himself." Replied Zelos while Drake right eye was twitching.

* * *

"I hate you." Said Drake who was pale as he sat on an airship in it`s way to beacon, while Zelos and Yang had a smirk on their faces.

"You know, I will remember your phobia to planes the next time you make me fall or mess with my hair." Replied Yang making Drake groan as he looked at Zelos.

"So how do the 2 of you know each other?"

"I came to beacon 8 years ago to learn an artes style, since according to some teachers I had the aptitudes to learn them, that is when my mother used called an old friend of hers to help me out."

"And that person was Drake`s father?" asked Weiss now wanting to know who this man was.

"Yes, that's when I met this bastard over here." Replied Zelos moving Drake`s shoulder making him feel even worse.

"I will kill you for this."

"No you wont, so tell me what was that about?" asked Zelos.

"I took an investigation contract, about the sudden disappearance of girls around our age in commercial areas to then appear death some months later with _that_ can of bruises, the only lead I had was that it happened on Friday, so I went to Rise's for help showing her some of the photos, some which she recognized, saying all of them were to a certain part of the district." Drake took a deep breath before he continued while everyone minus Ruby knew what _that_ meant.

"So I followed that lead and investigated a little to find where many the girls were being held, I beat the guys that were there .caught the boss and give it to the police, that is all." Replied Drake while the girls wondered why was he taking contracts.

"Is this related to what you said about helping him with something personal?" asked Blake while Ruby and Yang wondered what was she talking about, while Drake was giving the bad eye at Zelos who was pale.

"Drake is something the matter?" asked Ruby while Drake just waved his arm.

"It is nothing you have to worry about." Replied Drake while still looking at Zelos.

"How was I suppose to know you knew them!" shouted Zelos only to receive another smack on the head making them wonder what was so important.

* * *

"So mister wilder. Your things have already arrived at beacon and put on the same room as Drake, I have recommendation from the council of Atlas to absolve you of your initiation. Without further delay, welcome to beacon young man." Said Ozpin as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Thank you professor." Replied Zelos.

"I will send you schedule to you scroll." Said Ozpin while Zelos nodded.

"Is there anything else?" asked Zelos.

"As a matter of fact there is, did you come here to aid Drake on his revenge?" asked Ozpin making Zelos`s blue eyes become slit and glow.

"You are touching a dangerous ground professor. But no, I am here to help my best friend to search for something that was stolen, if he decides to kill, then I wont stop him" replied Zelos making him wonder what was stolen that seemed so important to them.

"One more thing, Do you see any change in him after many years?"

"I am not going to answer that, but making acquaintances here as helped perhaps a little." Replied Zelos as he turned around not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Why did you refer to them as acquaintance and not friends, what makes you so especial that he calls you his friend?" asked Ozpin thinking on having a piece of the puzzle with that answer.

"Because I am one of the only few that knows how he truly feels, as he does with the rest." Replied Zelos leaving the room, 'and the only ones who he shows his true self.'

* * *

"I a surprised that you did not destroyed my bed like the last time." Replied Zelos lying back on his massive bed.

"I am sorry if I said something I shouldn't."

"Don't worry you did not know." Replied Drake from his own bed.

"We will start the investigation tomorrow, thanks to the date of the persons and places on the photos you brought we can finally start this." Replied Drake as he clapped turning off the lights.

"Good night man." Said Zelos while he did the same, "His scarf really suit you by the way." That was the last thing he said before closing his eyes.

* * *

_Zelos found himself running in the debris of the mansion with a green axed blade and a purple glowing shield in each hand._

_He opened a big room calling for the names of his friends only to hear nothing._

_He kept running until he stopped in a pool of blood that he followed, to soon find out something horrible._

_His eyes looked at tragic scene in front of him, in the giant amount of blood on the floor were white feathers stained with the red liquid while Drake was shaking slowly a lifeless body of someone while calling his name over and over again._

_"Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd…" _

_It kept going on like that, Zelos got closer and kneeled next to Drake dropping his weapons on the blood while crying at the scene._

_Lloyd lifeless body, with eyes open void of everything with his usual like clothes were stained with blood with a hole on his chest and head while Drake was still calling his name over and over and if trying to wake him up is soft manner with his eyes dilated and tears coming out his eyes, completely ignoring the wound in his neck not acknowledging what was in front of him._

_Yes, Zelos knew that a person as strong willed as Drake, was now broken._

* * *

Zelos eyed opened quickly and sat on the bed at the memory he lived, he looked at Drake who was mumbling in his sleep.

He then looked at his night table and took frame with a photo.

It was a photo of him Drake and Lloyd on Lloyd`s 16th birthday, the same day he was killed.

He looked back at Drake.

'I said I was not here for revenge, but I will make sure to do justice be met when the moment comes, that I swear.'

* * *

**AN: Short chapter**

**Arts used:**

**Crecent Moon: **back-flip kick that launches the enemy into the air. The image of a crescent moon appears that traces the arc of his foot as he flips through the air.

**Azure Fist (Invented): **The very same as Azure Edge, except that the projectile is shot from the weapon.

**Heaven`s Charge: **The user phases through their target and rams them from behind. This arte is based on the Monk class's implementation of Falling Leaf, adding a powerful strike after moving behind the enemy's defenses.

**Shallow Kick: **the user attacks with a flying kick, sending the opponent into the air.

**Eagle Dive: **The arte enables the user to jump above the enemy before rapidly shooting into the ground with powerful force, usually with the knee or foot first. This creates a short-range shock wave in the air, while setting the user up to continue the combo with a ground-based arte.

**Please review.**


	5. Like Something Taken From a Terror Movie

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**AN: In the end… there were indeed a ton of mistakes and a very bad use of some words, but it wasn't as tough I thought it was going to be.**

**Although that fight scene might need a little more observation.**

**Also, I changed the name of the chapter.**

**UPDATED: 17/APR/2015**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**7 years ago**

"Can you please repeat what you just said?" asked a Drake who had nearly dropped his cone of ice cream as Zelos in the other hand did drop it, while Lloyd and in what Drake`s opinion was the smirk of stupid ideas, and this one was the biggest.

Some time ago his father, AKA their master, told them it was time to choose their first official fighting style in which would work for the foundation for their future styles, but for that he said that they would not start until they each had their own weapons, which had been the moment Lloyd had been expecting since he had memory, why you ask? He was a weapons freak, and as much as Drake hated to say it… an expert in theory and even in forging, it was even him the one that made their combat gloves, something simple but they detail on them was majestic.

That is why the moment their lesson ended, he dragged both to Rise`s stand in the city to have a conference and show what he had planned since a young age.

"I said," began Lloyd pointing at very specific place in a map of remnant that was circled with the word treasure on it, "We are going to the cave of wonders!"

"Yeah, I heard right." Said Zelos getting closer to Drake, "I think he finally lose it." Drake whispered in low voice.

"I am right here you know?" said Lloyd twitching his eye.

"Yes we know." Said both as Zelos stood up going for another cone of strawberry.

"Do you have any idea of what you are saying?" asked Drake as he began to explain; "You want us to go in search of a cave, from a fairy tale, which by the way the story itself ever gives a location and risk our life's encountering Grimm while at it?" asked Drake as Zelos sat back.

"I am telling you the cave is real, Dirk told me about it when I was younger and than man has never ever lied." Said Lloyd now in a serious gaze.

Dirk was the blacksmith of the family, and might as well say Lloyd`s second father per say, since when his father left on missions when he was younger then it would be Dirk who would spent time with him, it was even him the one who gave Lloyd the knowledge of his blacksmithing style which was very rare now days becoming Lloyd in the prodigy he is today.

"Ok you two chill," said Zelos as he stepped in knowing were this was going after meeting then for a year, "Lloyd, why should we head there?"

"Why not? Dad wont teach us anything else until we have our personal weapons so we are literally on vacation, and what better way than looking for the best materials and going on an adventure than this." Replied Lloyd giving the other intention of the idea making Drake sigh.

"I have no problem with that, but you are chasing a fairy tale, something that it is only a myth. We could be going for a place that had good material that actually exist but not this." Replied Drake giving his final word.

"Then I am going alone." Said Lloyd giving his own final resolution as he focused on his ice cream while Zelos knew perfectly well that Lloyd would fulfill what he said while Drake would not allow that, this fact made the blonde give a sigh.

"Monty please if there is a sign this is a bad idea show us now… damn it, how do you plan on getting us there?" asked Drake making Lloyd give his trademark grin.

"We can take a fly to Mistral and then ask for someone to take us there, and since money it is not a problem we are good to go." Replied Lloyd.

"Ok, we are doing this with one condition, when we get there, and there is nothing, we come back and you do not say a single word about it ever again, deal?" asked Drake while Lloyd did not drop his smirk.

"Deal, then it is settle we head to the cave of wonders!" shouted Lloyd as he raised his vanilla cone in the air and Zelos did the same with his own and now both were waiting for Drake.

"*Sigh* what the hell." Said Drake as the 3 cones touched each other not expecting what they would find.

* * *

**Time: present**

'As long as there has been consciousness, humanity has been faced the darkness this world, while they only had the use of dust to defend themselves. That was until a powerful spirit gave the knowledge to certain individuals a certain power or for some knock ledge, this power were known as artes.

But there was one young man who had won the spirit's favor and friendship giving him a power that surpassed the artes to a new whole level to a instant he was able to create a legion of winged soldiers to help humanity, but as soon as they came then they were gone as if they had never existed leaving humanity once again to fight the darkness of the world'

Drake closed his eyes as he finished reading a little paragraph from the book of myths he got from the library.

It had been now around a month since Zelos arrival and thanks to his contact they knew that the person that had been targeted were historians and archeologist, which explained the locations since it looked like they were ancient places and excavation sites but still did not give then any idea why they were targeted.

"Relax." Said Zelos in low voice making him look to him.

They were now in combat class, and the blonde had been focusing on that book seeing no way to advance on their investigation, he decided in giving the book a try seeing if there was any relation of the ruins on the pictures while ignoring the necessity of rest for a good while now.

"It is just it looked like we were so close to something to just hit another death end." Replied Drake as he closed the book and threw it on his shadow making it disappear.

"Hey relax, remember there was a time when we reached a dead end but found what we were looking for and even more remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, way of living number 5 the more you add, the worse it gets." Replied Zelos while throwing the trade smirk Lloyd used to making Drake sigh and lean back.

"Yeah… putting to much stress on this will not help at all." Replied Drake as Zelos smiled in success.

"We will continue after lunch so don't worry, something would turn up." Replied Zelos as he saw the match that had been going on ended and the combatants retired while Goodwitch began to speak.

"Now for the next match can please… Sky Lark and Zelos Wilder please come down." Replied Goodwitch as the member of team CRDL stood up while his teammates were commenting about an easy fight kicking the ass of the new rich kid. (AN: No Zelos has not fight yet in the academy.)

This of course did no like the arte user as an idea came to mind, so instead of standing up, he stayed on his sit getting Goodwitch attention making her grown.

"Mister Wilder, was I not clear?" asked Goodwitch in a high voice making all the students look at Zelos was leaning back with a depressed face and Drake who had his hand covering his eyes.

'Here we go.' Thought Drake.

"I heard you loud and clear Miss Goodwitch, it is only that I think it is not worth my precious time to fight against someone that… how do I put it… is so weak." Replied Zelos making everyone think that this guy was growing a second head.

"You don't say," said Goodwitch as she thought in a way to shut him up and make him fight, "Then why don't you choose who do you want to fight mister Wilder?" asked Glynda knowing he had no way out of this one not knowing this was exactly what he wanted.

"… That will do just fine Miss Goodwitch." Replied Zelos with a grin of the Cheshire cat that no one noticed; "I challenge the whole team then." Replied Zelos with a fool`s smile as he stood up and went down the stairs while Cardin began to mocking him.

"4 against one, please without me they would do just fine!" shouted Cardin who Zelos ignored while the members of CRDL minus C went to the locker room while Zelos just jumped from the grades and walked to the center of the arena ignoring Goodwitch`s look.

"Is he mad?" asked Pyrrha who sat next to Drake while he greets her.

"Nope, just prideful." Replied Drake as he took the book once again from his shadow only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Still with that book?" asked a voice which he recognized as Yang`s as he sat next to him and Ruby next to her.

"Yes Yang, still with this book." Replied Drake not looking at her.

"Aren't you worried about Zelos fighting alone, I mean sure he is like you but fighting 3 huntsman in training is not the same as some thugs." Said Ruby getting his attention.

"I wouldn't worry about him, I would be worry more about those 3 and their soon to be wounded pride." Replied Drake with a smirk behind his scarf as he was about to focus back on the book only to see the members of CRDL stepping on the arena making it close once again and pull it away.

"Weapons, ready!" shouted Glynda as everyone except Zelos prepared their weapons while he was yawning.

"Isn't he gonna draw his weapon?" asked Yang while Drake just shook his head, "You should have already by now that artes can be used not only with blades but any kind of weapon, fist included." Replied Drake as if he was scolding her.

"But then why isn't he using any gloves or some kind of protection?" asked Pyrrha.

"Because as I said before, he is going to wound that pride of theirs." Replied Drake.

"Begin!" shouted Goodwitch completely ignoring the fact that Zelos did not have his weapons out.

All 3 combatants charged at the same time while Zelos waited when they were close enough to kneel and deliver a low spin kick on the ground making all 3 of them fall to then stood there with an smug grin on his face.

"What the hell are you idiots doing finish him?!" shouted Cardin embarrassed at what he saw.

The 3 got up and began to circle him as Zelos raised both hands and motion them to come at him making them anger and began to launch a series of coordinated attacks.

"Now that's classy." Said Yang as she saw Zelos evading very hit as if he was dancing while delivering spin kicks every time he avoided one.

"Can't you idiots do anything right!?" shouted Cardin as he saw Zelos jumping over Russell and kick him in the back but not before stealing his blade gun.

"Too ordinary." Said Zelos as he now charged against the other 2 with a **Sonic Thrust **making them raise their guard only for him to interrupt the arte and apply **Victory Light Spear,** jumping high on the sky in a circular motion taking both of them as Blue lines of energy followed Zelos to then land a final hit both as they were falling.

Zelos landed and stepped away while raising his leg to make Russell fall, who was trying to push him from behind.

"As I said… lost of my time." Said Zelos as he back stepped and threw the weapon away as he raised his right arm and a green circle began to appear below him.

"Is that his semblance?" asked Ruby curiously.

"No, that is also an arte." Replied Drake gaining everyone attention and the looked at the battle in front of them as they saw the 3 members of CRDL charging at him while he was not moving.

**"Air thrust," **whispered Zelos as all 3 of them were caught in a green sphere with various wind-blades moving at high speed cutting them with no mercy.

"Artes can also be used in that way?" asked Yang while Drake just nodded, "There exist 2 types of artes Physical which I use and Magical ones, Zelos uses both." Explained Drake while Glynda declared Zelos the winner.

"What about your **Marian**?" asked Pyrrha.

"That is also a Physical arte, but it is labeled as an arcane one which means it is far powerful and complex than a normal one, while the magic ones dived in low, mid and high. The one the dumbass used was a mid level one." Explained Drake as Zelos jumped back on the grades and looked at Cardin.

"Not worth it." Said Zelos in low voice making Cardin fuss in anger.

"Now can please Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc please come down for our last match." Said Goodwitch giving Pyrrha a bad feeling.

* * *

"I actually feel a little bad for the dude." Said Zelos as he took a bite from his food with Drake sitting next to him while he was doing the same, but also looking at his scroll.

Cardin had easily overpowered Jaune during the last match and now both Ruby and Pyrrha were trying to comfort him while Drake and Zelos were sitting a couple of tables away.

"I still do not understand how someone like him make it here?" asked Zelos while Drake kept focusing in something else.

"Ok, I feel like I am talking to a wall, what are you looking at?" asked the ginger as he took Drake`s scroll.

"The national museum of Vale shows ancient collection of antiques? Why are you reading this?" Asked Zelos as Drake took out the book and opened in an specific page with a symbol of a triangle with a hole on the center while being surrounded by another circle while on each side of the triangle were wings.

Drake pointed at the image and then motioned Zelos to keep looking at the article he was reading to see that the same Symbol could be seen among many others.

"Coincidence? I doubt it," said Drake as he took his scroll and put some of the photos of the intel they had gathered to see some destroyed ruins but in those could be seen parts of the same symbol.

"It is connected. What is the plan?" asked Zelos as he looked at the time.

"We have history in a about 2 hours, we go to the museum via shadow and look what it is there." Replied Drake as he finished his food while Zelos nodded and finished his own.

"Ow! It hurts!" shouted someone making them turn around to see CRDL pulling the ears of a rabbit Faunus.

"I should have put more aura on the attack." Said Zelos quietly as he looked at Drake who was now reaching his hand under the table, "Grab his feet and slam him against something?"

"Oh no, I had done that with them at least 8 times, I am going to get creative." Replied Drake with a little smirk as he went under the table as Zelos watched Cardin pulling her ears and the next second was now punching one of his teammates.

"Cardin what the hell?" asked sky as he saw Cardin hit dove on the face.

"I don't know what happened, it wasn't me!" shouted Cardin panicked as he now threw a kick at Sky who barely avoided it.

"I don't know what is going on!" shouted Cardin as he kept hitting his teammates only to stop suddenly when Russell was throwing a punch that made his leader fall on the floor.

Zelos, who was smirking at the whole thing, saw as Drake came out of the table and took his things and began to head out of the dinning hall soon followed by Zelos, "I forgot how funny your semblance could be used." Replied Zelos as they looked for a big shadow that would lead them to the city, all of this while a certain cat Faunus watched go and knew what was what happened making her give an smirk.

* * *

"This is all?" asked Zelos as both stood looking at a regular size old book, the reason?

"Of all the goddamn antiquates in this room, the symbol in on this goddamn book!" whispered Zelos in low voice not wanting to get attention while Drake eyed the room.

"Do you thing we can use your nobility to have a peak on the book?" asked Drake.

"Going to see what I can do about it. Meanwhile keep thinking in the plan B." replied Zelos as he steeped away while Drake smiled under his scarf.

'Plan B, huh'?

* * *

**7 years ago**

"I can't stand this anymore!" shouted Zelos as he began to wave his hands around him to keep the flies away as he stepped in wet mud ruining the expensive shoes he was wearing.

"I told you not to come here wearing that." Replied Drake while Lloyd was staring at the map.

"I think we made the wrong turn." Whispered Lloyd as he watched around making Drake got closer and to turn the map upside down.

"Oh! Thanks…. This way." Replied Lloyd as they entered even more in the jungle while Zelos kept struggling with all the nature around him.

"Regretting it now Zelos?" asked Drake while said person stayed quiet not giving the satisfaction to Drake.

"Relax we are close to a village, we can rest there… and get you suitable clothes for this environment." Replied Lloyd as they went around a giant tree to reveal a small town in the area.

They entered the town and saw that everyone was looking at them or more specifically at the idiot wearing expensive clothes while being at the jungle.

"Not a word." Said Zelos while the other 2 tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me!" shouted a voice that made them turn around to see a man around his 40`s walking to them.

"May I please ask what are doing 3 young boys like yourselves coming out of the woods just like that?" asked the man as Lloyd was about to talk just to be pinched by Drake while Zelos took care of it.

"We are just going on a trip sir, nothing to worry about."

"Yes, nothing weird, the weird thing is seeing 3 12 years old walking alone in the forest?" asked the man while Drake pinched Lloyd again so he would not say they were 10 and not 12, not wanting to make things even worse.

"Do not worry sir, I can assure we can take care of ourselves." Replied Zelos as he looked around, "Is there a inn close by?"

The man looked at him and then at the other 2 and then pointed to a certain direction pointing a big house not saying a single word and then going his own way.

"Well… that was weird." Said Zelos as Drake and Lloyd got closer, "Yeah like the kind of attitude of people who do not like outsiders" said Lloyd making Drake face palm and the look at Zelos, "Told you not to let him see those movies."

"But you do have to admit, they are looking weird at us, and I am beginning to think it is not for what I am wearing." Replies Zelos making Drake look around to see the people looking at them as a whole.

"You know, I don't feel tired all of the sudden." Replied Zelos making both nod, "we have barely consumed our things and we are very well pack, so…" said Lloyd making the other 2 nod and instead of heading to the inn, they headed to the other side of the town and head the exit there while ignoring the looks of the people which was making them feel more uncomfortable.

"You witch! What the hell did you do?!"

All 3 turned around at the direction of a grown woman slapping a blonde long haired girl around their age, her clothe was old and ripped and had some bruises in her body while Zelos and Drake noticed that some people were looking at the girl with disgust.

'She is not a Faunus, So why?' asked Drake to himself as he saw Lloyd`s face to see he was frowning at the scene.

"You really like being punished, don't you?" asked the woman as she began to kick the girl in the floor something that made Lloyd even mad as he dropped his backpack.

"Don't make an scene." Said Drake in a low voice to which Lloyd only replied, "Way of living number 2: Always help someone in need" said Lloyd not looking at Drake who had his eyes widened to then quickly look around and then up in the direction Lloyd was heading as he dropped his own bag and prepared his gauntlets.

"Are we going to step in?" asked Zelos as he did the same while Drake took their entire luggage and put them in a big shadow nearby, making them disappear, "No, we are going to make our way out if Lloyd doesn't stop them for what they are doing, which he wont. Tell me, did you mastered the first low magic arte?" asked Drake as Zelos saw the direction he was looking at, making him realize what Drake wanted him to do.

"What are you doing?!" asked Lloyd getting the attention of all the townspeople as he passed them and stood in front of the girl.

"An outsider like you would not understand! Get out of the way!" shouted the man as he was about to grab Lloyd just to receive an **Azure Fist **sending him to a nearly house, making everyone included Lloyd turn around to see Drake who had thrown the arte.

"We don't want any problem, so I suggest you to leave us and the girl go." Said Drake in a cold voice as he retook his stance, "Or else…" threated Drake as many people were murmuring things like 'another one.' Making him wonder what they meant.

Lloyd watched at Drake with a thankful look as he looked at the girl with a smile and offered his hand, the girl, which he noted had sky blue eyes, took the hand hesitantly and grabbed it as Lloyd helped her stood up only to see the girls eyes widen making him turn around to see another man with a hammer in hand ready to slam it on his head, only to be saved by another **Azure Fist.**

"I suppose it the 'else' then," replied Drake as he charged at them which the townspeople did the same, but instead of fighting he began to use their heads to jump one after another, "Zelos!" shouted Drake.

Lloyd who was seeing the scene felt the smell of fire in the air making him look around to see Zelos on top of a mid size house casting the **Fire Ball** arte to then throw it at the direction of a water tank that was being supported in the air and was close to where they were.

The 5 fireballs destroyed a side of the tank making it drop the entire water drop were everyone was.

"Time to go." Said Drake as he landed next to Lloyd and the girl and grabbed them to enter the shadows while Zelos watched how the water dragged the people away, he jumped down of the house and headed to the exit of the town.

Zelos who was now close to the exit, was being followed by Drake and Lloyd with the former giving the girl a piggyback.

"What the was that?" asked Lloyd as Drake send a **Demon Fist** to the men standing in front of them, "Call it a plan B!" shouted Drake as they exited the town while people kept shouting not let her go away making Drake question why was she so important and yet so mistreated.

* * *

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"So?" asked Drake seeing Zelos coming back as he shook his head, "The owner said it was an invaluable item and the only one in existence, you can figure out the rest." Replied Zelos as he stood now next to Drake watching the book with uncomfortable silent in the air.

"SO..." began Zelos.

"There are cameras in every extent of the room and the shadow generated by the book might not work at night, not to mention that I don't know if that thing had a pressure alarm." Replied Drake as he stopped the book and headed to the exit followed by Zelos.

"Then?"

"We wait for the night, I locate the shadow of the guard in the security room, disable the damn thing and you pick the book. And do not even dare to jinx us." Replied Drake while Zelos was just happy it wouldn't be to complicate, making him mentally slap himself.

* * *

"I will never get use to this." Replied Zelos as he exited the History classroom followed by Drake, "You actually did pretty good this time, you didn't have the urge to throw up."

"That is because I did not eat that much this time." Replied Zelos.

The biggest challenge of the history class was not falling sleep like one usually would; instead it was the challenge to be able to follow professor Oobleck with out getting dizzy.

"Lets go back to our room and take some rest, we are going to need it." Replied Drake.

"Need rest for what? Another night out?" asked a familiar female making them both turn around to see Yang waving and then pointing at herself, "If it is, then I want in."

Both looked at each other with deadpan expression and then looked at her, "No."

"What think I am not going to be able to handle it?" asked Yang while Blake got closer behind her.

"Nope, it is me and my bud`s night." Replied Zelos while Drake eye was twitching, "Do not call me bud." Replied Drake as he was about to slam Zelos in the head to see he was no longer there.

"Ahem." It was Yang clearing her throat getting his attention so see her pointing at where Blake was to see Zelos flirting with her making Drake`s eyes twitch even more.

"Do you think he has a chance?" asked Yang while she stood next to Drake, "If there is anything I know it is that bastard always makes any type of woman drop a blush." Replied Drake as he looked at Yang.

"You know I am actually surprised that he is not flirting with you." Said Drake with real amusement, "That is because I am more that it means the eye, I am not an easy girl." Replied Yang making Drake chuckle, "Oh I can see that." Replied Drake sarcasm notable on his voice making her look at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes, "Oh don't get mad, you have giving more than enough proof you are not an easy girl after all… who kicks a guy in the crotch because their hair gets dirty!?" asked Drake pointing accusingly at her getting the attention of the other 2.

"You are still mad about that? And although it was you who made me fall after that you have the impertinence of call me up for that!" countered Yang.

"If only you had such a sensible part on your body so I could made you feel what I felt, but even so I would not do it." Replied Drake surprising Yang a little.

"Because I not a psycho who will do it for something like messing with my hair!" and gone was her surprise as she got closer.

"Jesus, make out already." Said Zelos getting their attention while Blake was hiding her smirk behind her book while Drake looked at Zelos with murderous eyes while Yang stood back frozen at the remark with tiny bit of red on her face.

"I would have to be labeled and mental for that to happen." Replied Drake while Yang looked at him insulted, "Excuse me!" shouted Yang but Zelos stood in their way and his arm around Drake shoulder, "Please forgive him he has no idea what he is saying." Said Zelos as he put his hand over Drake's head and moved it down making say person elbow him in the stomach.

"Why so hard?" asked Zelos as he kneeled a little on the floor while Blake got closer.

"Do you need help?" asked Blake getting their attention, "With what you are planning I mean?" asked again making Drake`s eyes a little cold.

"It is nothing big, it is just a friends night out." Replied Drake although thanks to his demeanor he knew she would not believe him, "Ok." Replied Blake surprising him a little, "just so you know, if you need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask" Replied Blake now making Zelos wonder why would she do that while Yang was asking herself something similar.

"Why would you?" asked Drake voicing everyone's thoughts.

"You helped Velvet, something none other would have done." Said Blake making Drake wonder how did she know he helped the rabbit Faunus.

"I have learn that every time someone falls around here all of the sudden, you are somehow involve and although I don't know the extent of your semblance, getting out from under a table it makes one wonder." Said Blake making Drake nod but although his scarf was covering his face his eyes told her he was not happy about wanting to get in whatever they were doing tonight.

"Well thanks for worrying for us kitty, but the most trouble the two of us are going to get it is if hit on someone we should not." Said Zelos trying to lease the atmosphere successfully doing it, "Us! I hope by that you mean yourself, every time we go out you hit on girls that is already with someone!" shouted Drake as he and Zelos began to walk away while Zelos waved his farewell to both ladies, which they returned awkwardly.

"That was 180º, so why did you really wanted to help… kitty?" asked Yang teasing her partner at the nickname Zelos had given her while she just stood there frozen for 2 things, one if her cover up had been blown and two, the sudden change in Drake`s eyes as if he was a total different person.

She had already seen him doing something similar when he was scolding Pyrrha and during their fight, 'Perhaps…'

"Kitty?" asked Yang getting her attention, "Yes?" asked Blake looking at her.

"I was wondering, why did you offer to help in whatever they had planned?" asked Yang as they headed their own way.

"Is it so hard to help someone without a real reason?" answered Blake with a question making Yang think, she really only wanted to help, although Blake was now questioning if the person she had known for little time had some kind of personality problem.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Drake as they looked for a big shadow.

"Shoot." Said Zelos not looking at him.

"I know you might be worry about my sanity for asking, and even I am questioning my sanity for even caring about it, but… why haven't you flirt with Yang?" asked Drake making Zelos stop his tracks making Drake do the same.

"Why are you asking that?" asked Zelos as they retook their walking.

"Well, in the short time you have been here, you have flirted and made your way with: Blake, Pyrrha, Nora which by the way in was hilarious how she thought you were playing who could blink first,"

Zelos grunted at that as Drake continued.

"Some older student, hell even Goodwitch, and you have left Ruby for being too young and Weiss because… well she is Weiss, but why leave Yang out? She would be the type you would usually go after first." Replied Drake making Zelos sigh.

"In truth… she reminds me of _her_." Said Zelos making Drake wonder for a full minute who he was referring to, his eyes widened in realization as put his arm in front of Zelos to stop him.

"And I thought I was going mental, are you fucking kidding me? You are comparing Yang to _her _of all people, the only thing they have in common is the hair that without counting her's was plain, everything else is a goddamn 180º!" shouted Drake not believing what Zelos was saying.

"Oh come on, change the color of her eyes and made her hair plain and she looks a lot like her!" shouted Zelos in defense as they headed their way.

"Worst comparison ever, lets just rest." Replied Drake as they continued their way.

* * *

**(Seven years ago.)**

"You can`t talk, can you?" asked Drake as the girl shook her head.

They had gotten away from the town and retaken their quest with the blonde girl in Lloyd`s back all the time, while his luggage remained in the shadow.

They were now camping and set the fire so Zelos could cook something to eat as they talked to the girl.

Lloyd had asked the girl what was her name with a kind smile while the girl just looked down sad and uncomfortable, noting this Lloyd had told her she had nothing to fear but it was Drake who had figure it out after she slightly opened her mouth and close it immediately.

"So… how are we gonna know her name?" asked Lloyd a making the girl give bright smile as she walked to him and raised his arm and began to use her finger to write on his palm.

"C-o-l-e-t-t-e. Your name is Colette?" asked Lloyd making the girl nod still smiling which he returned only to be kicked out of the way by Zelos who handed her a dish full of food with a smile of his own.

"Well now that we know the sweet Colette might well make her feel welcome, I am Zelos with a Z go ahead eat you must be tired and I can assure you it is going to be the most delicious thing you will ever taste." Replied Zelos as Lloyd tackled him to the ground.

"Why the hell did you have to kick me?!"

"Why did you have to tackle me?!"

"Because you kicked me! I am Lloyd by the way!" Said Lloyd as both were now rolling on the floor while punching each other as Colette looked at them funnily, and then at her food.

"Eat it, he might be a fool but his cooking is one of the best," said Drake getting her attention as he was now standing on the table they had set, "Hey dumbass where is the rest of the plates?" asked Drake as he saw the other 2 still rolling in the ground.

"You have to 2 arms, serve yourself!" shouted Zelos making Drake twitch as he noted Colette looking at him until he realized he was the only one who hasn't introduced.

"Drake." He replied as he pointed at himself.

* * *

They were now eating peacefully, as peacefully it could be since Lloyd and Zelos were still giving each other a glare, but it was quickly dismissed as they saw the ferocious speed Colette was eating and even more when she asked for more making them realize that she hasn't eaten anything for a very long time, but it did not look like it at all.

"So… how is it?" asked Zelos as the girl looked up with an smile and stars in her eyes and nodding repeatedly at him causing him to give Lloyd and smug grin.

"As much as I enjoy you two idiots hitting each other, which is hilarious and stupid at the same time, we need to see our progress, fearless but dumb leader?" asked Drake refereeing to Lloyd who pulled out a map.

"Ok, we exited the town, which we shall never ever mention again," everyone nodded at that not noticing the sad gleam that Colette had but quickly dismissed it away as she listened.

"We walked a good amount of miles and we passed the waterfall a little while ago… we should be around here." Replied Lloyd as he continued, "So we should be arriving at our destination… tomorrow night if we don't stop to rest like today." Said Lloyd while everyone else but Colette nodded as she raised her arm.

"Yes Colette?" asked Lloyd as she stood up and grabbed his arm again.

"What are we looking for?" asked Lloyd as she looked at Colette who nodded making Lloyd now the one with stars in his eyes, "History time!" shouted Lloyd and before Drake could face palm himself and Zelos to sigh they were now all sitting around the fire with Lloyd still smirking.

"How is that he is able to do this every time?" asked Zelos while Drake shook his head as if he was saying 'no idea'.

"Ahem…" Lloyd cleared his throat getting their attention and Drake motioned his hand telling him start.

"A long time ago even before the war there was a time of a group of men, thieves of the sea if you prefer, but in this times we call them pirates, but there was one pirate who came in top of the others his name, Aifread, he never ran away from a battle not even when all the odds where against him." Said Lloyd while Colette listened dedicating all the attention doing it while Drake was stopping Zelos from stealing Lloyd`s time telling.

"But like anyone else, he was human and like any human, we grow old and in his case rusty so one day he just disappeared, considered a his retirement card. But here is the twist before disappearing he left one message, 'For those who feel are smart enough my treasure, it shall be on the head of the fiercest beast looking always at the west and only those who are able to look pass the obvious shall find my cave.'"

"And since then, many people tried to find the cave but no one could and some time later that little piece of history became a tale that still kept going until today," continued Lloyd as he pulled his map in front of her and noticed the red circle in a certain part.

"The continent we are right now, the one at the north of Mistral funnily had the shape of a dragon`s head, a dangerous beast looking at west so that is where we are heading… yes Colette?" asked Lloyd to Colette who was again raising her arm and then stood up to Lloyd.

"What do you expect to find?" asked Lloyd looking at Colette but it was Drake who answered.

"According to the history book there were really weird types of dust that no longer exist today, and one of the many things he stole were a lot of those, that is what we are hoping to find." said Drake as stood up and Zelos to did the same.

"Now that history time is over, lets decide who has the first watch…" replied Drake as Colette saw that the 3 agitating their fist 3 times and stopping at the third with different form.

"Lloyd your first." Said Zelos as she saw Colette looking at them questionably, "You don't know about rock-paper-scissors?" the only answer he got was her shaking her head embarrassed making them wonder what kind of life has she been living.

* * *

It was now Drake`s turn to watch over while the others slept.

He saw the others sleeping peacefully and stopped at Colette, making him think in the events that happened today.

'They call her a witch, when I used **Azure fist** they call me another one, and besides all the mistreat they didn't want to let her leave... hate to admit it but it is like those terror movies in that sense.' Thought Drake as he heard something on the bushes making him stand up and take stance with his gloves only to hear something from behind making him turn around.

He looked carefully as he noticed something moving in Lloyd`s open bag, 'I told him to be careful.' Thought Drake as he got closer to the bag carefully to see an squirrel with something on it`s mouth.

"The map!" shouted Drake as he stormed behind the little animal, not realizing he had woke up the others that were confused at what was going on.

"Come back here!" shouted Drake chasing the squirrel through the forest until he was sure he was close enough to the squirrel to jump and catch, successfully doing it.

"Let it go." Ordered Drake in cold voice making the squirrel flinch in terror slowly opening his mouth letting go of the map that felt on Drake`s arm.

"Thanks, now scram." Replied Drake as he let go of the squirrel who began running on trees while Drake stood up and began to walk to the camp only to be stopped by another sound coming from a far, 'Not even caring to look that way' thought Drake thinking it was another squirrel but it wasn't, and he realized this as the sound became closer and louder something so small shouldn't be able to do, this made him turn in that direction to see a long shadow coming at him, making him realize he just crossed the type of Grimm he hated the most.

"Goddammit Lloyd!" shouted Drake as he jumped high in the air to evade the mouth of a King Taijutu, only to see the second head charging at him in the air with it`s wide mouth open.

"**Raging Blast!**" shouted Lloyd as Drake saw him jumping where the head of the Grimm was planting his hand covered by a red energy on it, creating an explosion that made it pass Drake, but still managed to wound him in the arm as it shaved a little by one of the fangs of the Grimm.

"You ok?!" shouted Lloyd as they landed and took stance against the Grimm ready to fight, while said creature positioned in front and charged at them, only to stop mid-way at the sight of a figure in front of him.

"Colette get out of the way!" shouted Lloyd while the girl just shook her head not looking at him as she spread both arms and started walking towards the Grimm, making both brothers eyes widen as they saw the Grimm back away from her as she got closer to him, making it to busy to realize that there was another person in the area.

"**Thunder Blade!**" shouted Zelos who was standing at a good distance as a big purple electric blade fell from the sky impaling one of the heads.

"Lloyd, double!" shouted Drake as prepared his arm, pointing it at the half part between the heads, while the remaining head was now trying to get away, but couldn't since the thunder blade was still impaling the other head on the ground making it impossible to get away.

"Got it!" shouted Lloyd as they both charged at the body.

"**Palm Strike!**" shouted both as they each landed a powerful palm strike in the body of the snake Grimm, resulting in the insides going out from the other side successfully killing the Grimm as the other head fell to the floor.

"Everyone alright?" asked Zelos who was panting after using a mid magic arte.

"Yes, just a scratch." Replied Drake making Colette got closer to him and grab his arm, "It is all right, my aura sho-" Drake stopped what he was about to say as he saw his wounds getting instantly being healed by a warm light that was coming from Colette`s hands, causing everyone except for her go wide eyed, and making Drake realize why was she being call witch.

"Wow." Whispered Lloyd quietly as the wound on Drake`s hand completely disappeared making Colette step back with a look that they identified with fear.

'it looks like she only wanted to help that town all the time.' Thought Drake as he was about to thank her only to be beaten by Lloyd, who was now patting her head telling her it was a ok making her start crying making it look like she was never thank for it.

"Hey Bud?" asked Zelos getting his attention making him realize his friend was still tired for using that arte.

"You ok?... and don't call me bud." Replied Drake while Zelos waved his arm telling him to forget about it as he adopted a serious look which surprised Drake a little.

"You saw how she made that Grimm stand back?" asked Zelos as they both saw the girl crying being comforted by Lloyd while Drake gave a silent nod.

"It makes me remember that town, what the people said when we were living, about not letting her go." Replied Zelos while Drake knew where he was going.

"She was keeping them safe from the Grimm." whispered Drake as they saw the direction the town was.

* * *

** (PRESENT TIME)**

"So… lets restudy the plan." Said Drake as they stood one building away from the museum.

"You will locate the shadow of the guard that is in the security room and deactivate it, I will sneakily open the window where the room with the book is and then we head back to beacon in time have some tacos." Said Zelos while Drake nodded.

"Have your Scroll ready I don't want any-" Drake stooped in that very moment before he could complete the sentence seeing that he nearly jinxed himself, unfortunately.

***BOOM***

Both looked at the museum to see a giant explosion happen, making him give at the place a monotone stare, "-Surprises" completed Drake as Zelos tapped his shoulder, "Not always the plan B is the right one bud."

"Do not call me bud." Replied Drake as they jumped on the street and ran to the place that was now burning and falling apart.

They entered the place as Zelos took his headband and put it around his mouth and nose so he didn't inhale any smoke while they headed to the habitation where the room was only to start hearing various voices screaming in pain making them hurry up only to see they were to late.

In front of them stood an horrific scene taken out of a terror movie, the bodies of the guards were either burning or split in various parts painting the floor and walls of the room with crimson red, or in some cases, both burn and ripped a apart with the culprit or in this case culprits were.

"Mother-fuckingtastic… she had twins." Said Drake as he pulled Yin from his shadow seeing that in front of them stood an exact copy of the same black winged angle he had decapitated some time ago.

"ALL WITNESSES MUST BE ELEMINATED." Said all the angels at the same time as 3 of them charged at them while the jumped away.

"Drake! The one in the center has the book!" shouted Zelos as he avoided another slash while he took from his jacket pocket a white hilt with golden line and a keychain of one ruby colored angel wing, that then transformed into some kind of axed-blade with some metals around it (**AN: guilty as charge I do not know how to describe the Ether sword, if you want to know search in YouTube tales of symphonia boss Zelos, it is the same blade.**) and slashed the arm of one of the angels.

"Got it!" shouted Drake as he spotted the angel trying to escape, "No you don't!" re-shouted Drake as he threw his blade at a random shadow, the blade came out of a shadow near the angel successfully impaling one of her wings, making her look at the blade and then at the direction where Drake was to see he was now close to her in the air with one of his hand surrounded by a red energy.

He grabbed the face of the angel with said arm and released a familiar explosion on it completely destroying her head, the blonde took the book from her death arms not noticing the two angels incoming that were flying at him with blades pointing at him, only to be intercepted by Zelos who was now wearing some kind of black wrist band with a purple gem on the center that transformed into a shield similar to Pyrrha`s except this one was purple with marks that glowed interchanging between green and yellow.

He parried the two incoming attacks and slashed while he kicked the other sending them to a wall on fire.

"Thanks." Said Drake as they both landed on the floor and he retrieved his blade from the wing of the death angel as they saw the remaining angels ready to attack, even the one that was missing an arm or the ones that were burning.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said they were like robots!" shouted Zelos as Drake dropped the book on his shadows and stepped next to Zelos, "We already have what we came for, but something tells me we are not done." Said Zelos while Drake nodded.

"Yeah, but not to talk since they wont." Said Drake as he raised his blade while Zelos got also in position only for both to loose their stand at the white light that was coming from the ceiling that make it look it was day time right now.

"Looks like we are getting more company." Replied Zelos as they heard the sound a winds flapping, "Yeah, but it is only one by the sound of it, that is not giving me a very good feeling." Said Drake as he saw a figure armored in white armor descends thorough the ceiling.

The light died down as the new angel descended and stood in the air, the new angel was a female with dark skin and blue hair but the most notorious thing was the pair of white wings.

"Hello my little piece of heaven!" thought Zelos out loud in an amused tone while Drake was looking at the woman with murderous look at the sight of the wings.

She was not the killer of her brother, but only looking at them made him angry beyond point resulting on his eyes become slit and with more intensity.

"YOU SHALL BE JUDGE FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE" said the angel passively with… very distinctive voice… like a male one.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Said Zelos as he shivered at the voice of the angel but was brought back to reality as Drake spoke in a cold tone, "Change of plan, can you take care of the remaining 9?" asked Drake as the angels were slowly getting closer.

"I am offended that you-" Zelos got his stance again as his own eyes became slit and began to glow blue, "Have to ask!" shouted Zelos as charged pass the white winged one and began to take the attention of the other ones.

"We will meet later!" shouted Zelos as Drake started an staring contest with the blue haired one.

"SUCH AN ARROGANCE" said the angel as the angel raised her arm to make appear a complete metal white pole with a half moon edge at the edge at the end of it.

"I SHALL JUDGE YOU MYSELF." Said the angel as she charged at Drake who just stood there and waited at the last moment to incline his back avoiding the attack and grabbing her hand to then land a kick on her stomach, which she didn't even flinch, as Drake managed to land on a shadow big enough for them taken them away from there, making the angel see only darkness.

* * *

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!" **Shouted the angel in actual fear as she kicked Drake out of the way after they had landed on the same forest Drake had previously disposed of the black winged one.

"Wow, you actually showed an emotion there," said Drake as raised his blade pointing at her, "If you felt _fear_ just by being _there,_ then be prepare because I am going to made you feel even more." said Drake as they both charged at each other.

The angel raised her half moon edge while Drake had his blade behind him getting below her weapon and getting Yin off behind him in a spinning motion creating a circular blue edge circle (**Shining Fang**) while doing it barely grazing the angel as she stood back.

'Not done!' thought Drake as he began to spin his body delivering a series of kicks completely hitting the angel as each hit was surrounded by the familiar blue light for more effect.

'an another!'

Drake continued the **Dragon Shawn **arte with a **Beast** pushing the angel with his shoulder realizing an energy impact shaped as a lion head that made an actual roar sending the angel against a familiar big tree while Drake realized another combo arte.

'**Demon Fang! Double Demon Fang! Demonic Chaos!**' thought Drake launching the 6 fangs like energy attacks which aligned perfectly creating an big massive fang of energy that destroyed the tree and everything behind it, making Drake release a deep breath and closed his eyes while doing it as he turned around.

"AS I SAID BEFORE, THE ARROGANCE." Said the angel making Drake`s eyes wide as he turned around not registering the moment the white one was thrusting the weapon through his chest while making him crash against many trees.

"THAT JACKET IS VERY RESESTENT, AND YOUR AURA MUST BE VERY HIGH SO THAT DID NOT SPIT ANY BLOOD BY THE IMPACT, LETS SEE HOW RESISTENT ARE YOU WITH THIS" said the angel on her monotone voice as she abruptly stopped and pulled her weapon back just to slam it once again, but this time under Drake's chin, so that she would re-start what she was doing, but this time on the air.

The angel looked at Drake who tried to recover by strengthening the grip on his blade slowly trying to raise it, but thanks the force of the speed they were going make it impossible.

The angel raised her free hand creating two **Holy Lances **above him, impaling him on the shoulders the moment they had reached them in the air, she stopped as he started cough blood on his scarf for the lances on his shoulder.

"WORRY NOT, YOUR FRIEND MUST BE DEATH BY NOW, UNFORTUNALLY YOU WILL SUFFER MORE THAN HIM, THAT I PROMISE." Threated the angle as she pulled away her weapon and quickly grabbed him while he still had the lances impaled on his shoulder as she heard him chuckle making her thing he was mad.

"Do… not underestimate… that bastard." Replied Drake between chuckles as he lazily slashed her not even been able to reach her face. But made her look intensively at the blade.

"THAT BLADE… IT IS SIMILAR TO THE ONE LORD REMIEL HAS, ONLY THE COMPLEATE OPPOSSITE, I WILL TAKE IT TO HIM AND BE-" the angel suddenly stopped as she noticed she no longer had control of her own body.

"And I didn't even-" began Drake as he raised his head and pulled off his scarf to reveal his cold glare with some blood around his mouth, "-have to give a crappy speech." Replied Drake in cold glare as the angel suddenly began to descend at a decent speed while she began to shout at him asking what had done, only for him to continue staring at her as she stopped on a decent height and released him, making him fall on the ground in causing him to nearly fall as he landed since he still had the lances on his shoulder.

"**ANSWER ME!**" shouted the angel while Drake raised his aura to made the lances break as he cracked his neck while doing it completely ignoring the screaming angel that stopped shouting as she spotted something from afar in the direction of the city, "**WHY-**" muttered the angel shaking in fear as she saw several pillars of light coming from the sky.

"You know-" began Drake getting her attention, "-I am actually happy that you showed more emotion than the last angel I killed in this forest, might as well begin making graves for you kind for every time I come here. Oh, and it also looks like Zelos is finally done with the ginger family" Continued Drake as a giant purple circle appeared below him with him on the center while she noticed something about him.

'**WHERE IS HIS SHADOW?**' thought the angel as she realized his shadow was nowhere to be seen, making move her eyes down to see her own shadow but not alone, she could distinguish as behind her own there was a second shadow that looked like it was restraining her own.

"I thank you, for giving me the name of the bastard I have been looking for a long time, I would ask more but I know you are not willing to talk more so you can figure out where this is going, but have this in mind… you should had never let me get that close to you." Said Drake as the glyph around him began to shine brightly while the angel realized one last thing.

"**DON'T TELL ME YOU LEFT YOURSELF HURT JUST TO GET HIS NAME!?**" shouted the angel while Drake gave an evil grin.

"Of course, I know that regular artes would not work with you thanks to my experience with the last angel, so I just had to play the fool until it was the time I got something from you. But just seeing my blade did the work, thanks for that, really nice of you." Replied Drake as he began to wave his hand in the air.

"**From the land of the living I call upon the land of the death to unleash the fury of thunder.**" Chanted Drake as various sets of giant glyphs appeared above the angel, causing her shout while Drake just stared blankly as he said the next words, "**Indignation.**" Whispered Drake as a massive lighting came from the sky striking the angel, making her scream in pain as she slowly began to disappear, leaving nothing of her in the end.

Once the arte finished Drake had fall back ready to hit the ground only to be caught by from behind.

"How did you find me?" asked Drake as he saw Zelos without a single scar while he gave a small smile and put his arm around his shoulder to help him up.

"You were quite flashy you know." Replied Zelos as they began to walk away; "So were you… were you seeing?" asked Drake.

"Nope, did anything interesting out of him/her." Said Zelos as he began to use **FIRST AID **on Drake who nodded, "Remiel."

* * *

**(7 YEARS AGO)**

"We need to give her back." Replied Zelos as all 4 of them were sitting in the ground.

"No, she has been guarding their life for Monty knows how long while being mistreated for something they have no knowledge of." Said Drake.

"But what about their lives?" asked Zelos.

"It is not to any of us, nor _them_ to decide," said Lloyd as she looked at Colette with who was looking down, "Colette." Said Lloyd quietly getting her attention.

"Do you want to return to the village or do you want to stay with us?" asked Lloyd as he stood up and sat next to her, "None of us is going to judge you for what you choose, I promise you." Said Lloyd with a kind smile as she looked at the other two who nodded making Colette takes Lloyd's to do what she had been doing since she met him.

Lloyd just stood there as he deciphered what she was writing making his eyes open wide slightly as he proceeded to hug her, "Don't worry, I swear I am never going to leave you." Whispered Lloyd at her making her return the hug and start to cry.

"I guess that settles it then." Whispered Drake smiling at the scene while Zelos nodded after seeing what was in front of him, making him smile and completely forgetting about the town`s dilemma.

* * *

According to what Colette had 'told' Lloyd, they now had at least a good idea of what has been her life so far.

As long her first memory takes her, people had always look bad at her, they barely gave her any food when she asked, whenever and outsider came and tried to take her with them the people of the town did not let them and either make them exit the town or by what she call it 'disappeared' overnight.

If there was any doubt of returning her to the town now it was far-gone, but two questions remained where did she come from? And how was Lloyd able to keep out with her?

* * *

"Nothing, there is nothing." Replied Lloyd saddened as he sat in the ground while Colette tried to comfort him with little luck in that department as Zelos cooked something since it was night once again while Drake just laid in the ground looking at the stars.

Thanks to Colette being, what Zelos dumbly called her, a Max Grimm repellent, gaining an smack from the other 2 at the comment, although both knew it was completely truth since no Grimm has gotten close to them, making their remaining quest more easy, until they finally reached the zone of the map that was shaped as a Dragon head, only to find a massive plain black rock in a semi sphere shape that had a about a 5 km radios.

"We already went around the thing twice… and there is not even a single mark or anything… perhaps if we try to climb it or… dig below it, there might be something." Said Zelos as he served the food.

"Just say it." Replied Lloyd in a low voice referring to what Drake had meant when they were in the ice cream stand back in Vale about returning there, "Perhaps this was a wa-Ouch! What the hell Zelos!?" asked Lloyd as he looked at Zelos who was behind him who had smack him on the head.

"I wouldn't call it a waste of time." Said Drake getting their attention making Lloyd realize what he meant while Drake was still looking at the sky.

Lloyd looked at Colette who was now looking sad making him feel worse, "You are right it wasn't a waste of time at all." Replied Lloyd apologizing for what he said making Colette feel a little better, "Don't ever think I will ever abandon you." Whispered Lloyd on her ear while Zelos smiled and then looked at Drake.

"Hey bud, food is ready!" shouted Zelos as he put the food on the table while Lloyd and Colette sat there to eat.

"Do not call me bud, and I am not hungry, I am busy." Replied Drake as Zelos sat on the table and began to eat, "Doing what? Admiring the stars?" asked Zelos.

"…Yes and thinking in Aifread words." Said Drake making everyone look at him, "Those who look pass the obvious, and it makes me think what does a cave a cave?" asked Drake as he sat on the floor and looked at them but it was a Colette who took Lloyd`s hand to tell the answer.

"The entrance?" asked Lloyd repeating what Colette had written while Drake stood up and headed to the rock.

"Exactly." Was all he said as everyone looked at him and followed him while Colette and Zelos took their food while doing it.

Drake stood in front of one of the sides of to rock and began to throw a series **Demon Fist** at it not even successfully making a crack making the other 2 start doing the same focusing in a single point only to have the same result.

"If there was a doubt before that there was nothing worth about the rock, it is gone now. We have to find out way to open it." Said Lloyd gaining a glare from Drake, "Thanks for the new captain obvious, the real question is how?" asked Drake while Zelos got closer to touch the rock.

"Guys…" began Zelos getting their attention seeing he was getting pale at the contact of the rock, "I think I know why our artes are ineffective, it is not they are not powerful, it is that they are being absorbed." Said Zelos as he took his hand of the rock and turned around to the questioned look he was receiving.

"Every arte we have used has been absorbed, which made me think… that perhaps we are dealing with absorption dust." Replied Zelos making everyone eyebrows rise.

"Seriously? I am the only one that knows what I am talking about?" asked Zelos making Drake and Lloyd twitch at the comment, "Good to know I am not the dumbest." Said Zelos as he got serious.

"Absorption Dust is not very common these days, it does basically what the name means, it absorbs all the aura and energy that it is near contact to it, which mean this whole thing has that very same dust around it." Replied Zelos as he finished his deduction with a smirk making the other arte users question something.

"How the hell do you know that? Usually you and I are in the loss in this kind of things!" shouted Lloyd realizing he was the dumb of the group, making him fall on his knees while Colette tapped his shoulder to comfort him.

"Before coming here I was obligated to have my fair share of knowledge, so drop it!" shouted Zelos with a victory smile and then looked at Drake who was now thinking, "Figuring out how the made the entrance?" asked Zelos in which Drake answered as he shook his head with a smirk.

"Say this especial dust, does it start to shine when it absorbs?" asked Drake as he went to the bags and pulled two lanterns with him.

"Yes but why would you- Oh!" exclaimed Zelos as he realized was Drake wanted to do as he walked to Lloyd and dragged him to the rock.

"Hey wait, can someone explain!?" shouted Lloyd as both now stood in front of the rock as they saw Drake entering on a big shadow while Zelos put Lloyd`s put their hands on the rock to immediately feeling the power absorption, "Don't let go!" shouted Zelos while Lloyd just did as ordered.

"Since the whole thing it is surrounded by that dust then it would be impossible to made an entrance with normal means, which is why we are giving our energy to the crystals inside light up a little-"

"Giving Drake the chance to exit from the shadow he is generating!" shouted Lloyd realization while Zelos nodded, "how much more?" asked Lloyd

"As much as we need to!" replied Zelos as both put more energy on it for a good time until Drake`s voice came from the shadow he had gone previously with a bright smile that was very weird for him.

"You guys come! You are not going to believe what I found!"

* * *

**(Present Time-The following day)**

"Wow, you look like shit." Said Yang to Drake who sitting against tree on the forever fall.

They were now picking red sap for professor peach's class while Goodwitch made sure there was no danger around.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Yang." Replied Drake as he closed his eyes, his clothes were ok and the scarf might be covering half of his face but she could see how tired his eyes were.

"At least Zelos has better luck disguising it." Said Blake getting closer while she saw Zelos wearing his sunglasses as he retrieved the red sap.

"You guys have luck Goodwitch hasn't noticed." Replied Blake while Drake snorted, "She already noticed it, she is only waiting to return and tell Ozpin." Argued Drake as he closed his eyes to get a little rest.

"Well, I am done." Said Zelos as he threw one of the jar that landed on Drake`s stomach making lose his air and interrupting his rest, "Now we wait." Replied Zelos quietly as he sat next to Drake who was giving him the bad eye but relaxed and leaned back, "I am to tired to argue." Said Drake.

"Must had been some night!" exclaimed Yang as she retrieved her sap while Zelos just chuckled.

"You have no idea, 10 girls and a travesty." Said Zelos gaining a look from the whole team.

"Yang, what is a travesty?" asked and innocent Ruby while Weiss looked with disapproval at both while Yang tried to explain what it was.

"It is someone with weird tastes Ruby." Said Drake smacking Zelos in the head while doing it and Yang giving him a thankful sigh.

"One of your status should be more careful with what he does at night" scolded Weiss, "It makes me wonder the kind of problems he has got you in the past." Continued Weiss making Zelos grown.

"Just so you know, I have helped this guy and his brother in the past a great number of times!" exclaimed Zelos as he took off his glasses to reveal his tired eyes.

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Actually," began Drake getting their attention, "Zelos knowledge of dust has helped us a few times in the past." Said Drake still leaning against the tree while Zelos gave Weiss a victory smirk.

"Oh really, like when!?" shouted Weiss not wanting to recognize that Zelos was useful while he and Drake looked at each other for a second, "Go ahead, the we already cleaned the whole place anyway." Said Drake making him nod while the girls looked confused at them.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Aifread?" asked Zelos making Ruby eyes became stars; "Yes, that is one of my favorite stories!" exclaimed Ruby while both men delivered and smirk.

"It is not just an story." Exclaimed both at the same time as they told their tale excluding Colette and the town.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you 2, plus your brother found a cave from a fairy tale when you were only 10?" exclaimed Weiss not believing it making Zelos pulled out his shield.

"Then touch it ice queen." Said Zelos making Weiss flinch at the nickname but accepted redundantly not expecting what was going to happen.

"What?!" asked Weiss as she pulled back making Ruby to try and touch it since it was the first time she saw such a wonderful shield, "I wouldn't do that Ruby." Said Drake making the girl stop and look at him to which motioned with his head to look at Weiss who was pale.

"Impossible… it was draining my aura." exclaimed Weiss shocking them confirming that their tale was truth since that kind of dust was nowhere to be found in this days making Ruby jump in excitement.

"You had a real adventure, what else did you find in the end?! How did it feel?!" asked Ruby while Yang was restraining her from assaulting them both.

"Well besides many other types of weird dust that are no longer found now, which by the way it is the same material of Drake`s yin and my own sword and shield there was one thing that was worth more than all those," said Zelos with a little pride making Drake smile behind his scar.

"What?" asked Weiss thinking what was more precious that all that dust.

"An experience taking out of a terror movie." Answered Drake making all the girls wonder what he meant as he pulled of his face.

"That is all?" asked Weiss a little disappointed.

"You only say that because you have no sense of adventure." Replied Zelos making everyone minus the heiress laugh.

"But what did you find in your way, you nearly say anything about what happened in between." Exclaimed Blake making both men share another look.

"Kitty," began Zelos, "We skipped a _lot_" replied both in the same time putting the emphasis at the end making her wonder what could have been so good, she was about to ask what both was interrupted by a roar.

"What was that?" asked Ruby as Drake and Zelos stood up and walked to where JNPR minus J as the three members of CRDL came running while Russell was shouting of an ursa only to be soon stopped by Yang.

"What? Where?" asked Yang.

"Over there! It has Cardin!" shouted Russell as he got free and kept running only to be stopped again by Drake, "What kind of Ursa?" asked Drake with cold glare making him say it was a major and then let him go as he covered his face.

"Jaune!" exclaimed Pyrrha dropping her jar.

"Yang, you and Blake to tell professor Goodwitch!" shouted Ruby as she prepared her crescent rose while Pyrrha prepared her own, "You guys go with them they might be more!" said Pyrrha as she, Ruby, Weiss, Zelos and Drake start running at where they were.

"Major ones always hang around with packs and they are usually never to far, me and Zelos are going to look around!" shouted Drake as they took a different way.

"Be careful guys!" shouted Ruby while they just kept running only to find the pack a little miles away, Drake was about to took out Yin but was stopped as Zelos began to walk at the path.

* * *

**"**I still don't understand why we can't tell anyone?!**" **asked Ruby after seeing Jaune kill an Ursa major.

"Just let it go Ruby, I am sure she has her… reasons." Stated Weiss as she saw a pack of Ursa running pass them completely ignoring them.

"Oh come on! I only wanted a ride!" shouted Zelos who was running behind the pack also ignoring the 3 girls while Drake appeared soon after walking and stopped as he noticed them.

"They are afraid… of him!?" shouted Weiss not believing the fools luck while Drake only nodded and said not to mention this to anyone while the girls not really seeing the reason why.

* * *

"I still can't believe this!" shouted Drake as they were now sitting in the history classroom waiting for the other students and Professor Oobleck to arrive while Drake checked the new book for the first time.

"I cannot read a thing!" shouted Drake as he closed the book and leaned back on his seat while Zelos took the book.

"Look at the bright side, we got something they want, we only need to find someone that can read it and more importantly we got a name!" shouted Zelos trying to cheer Drake who nodded.

"I already told Lee about it, he told me it would be both easy and hard to find him since Remiel was not a common name." replied Drake as Zelos opened the book and examined a while until he began to feel dizzy.

"You ok?" asked Drake seeing the change on Zelos face while said person muttered something.

"Sorry, can you please repeat what you just said?" asked Drake as he sat normally and got closer.

"I can read it." Whispered Zelos making Drake`s eyes widen as he saw the book once again only to see the same unrecognizable language than before.

"Are you 100% sure of what you are saying?" asked Drake as he saw Zelos`s eyes moving quickly as he changed page and then looked at Drake and gave a nod as the other students began to arrive.

"Lets focus now in the class, we will talk after class." said Drake as he was about to take the book but Zelos did not let him.

"No, I will read while in class, we are getting close, I can feel it." Said Zelos with a serious face making Drake nod as he then focused on the book.

* * *

"So, last class we have an interesting argument about the Faunus rights and history, now I would like to ask each one of you personal opinions about them," said professor Oobleck as he looked around in class and stopped at someone in particular who was reading, Drake noticing this kicked Zelos from under the table so he could pay attention.

"Mister Wilder, seeing that you are reading in my class why don't you tell me your personal opinions about the Faunus?" asked the man.

"What is there to say? Like normal humans they also have reasoning and ability and the same feelings as us, just because they have animal parts with them and call them animals doesn't make us any better than the Grimm, mindless beast with no reason at all." Exclaimed Zelos calmly.

"Very well said mister wilder, and what about you mister Drake?" asked Oobleck not using his last name since Port told him about the request he had asked the professor which Drake thanked for.

"Sorry professor but this guy stole my words." Replied Drake pointing at Zelos who smirked and focused back in the book while Blake smiled at the two thanking them for what they said while Weiss just growled.

"Very well then," said Bartholomew as he turned around pleased with the answer, "Then, I dare to suppose that you think that those White Fang may also have the same rights."

"NO"

Bartholomew Oobleck stopped at that surprised and turned around to see both student looking at them with cold eyes while the others were looking at them.

"Can you please explain by you mean by no?" asked Oobleck fearing the answer he was going to get.

"Really simple, we just things that things would be far better if that group were _not here_" replied Drake while Zelos had the same look on his eyes saying he completly agreed with him while the professor and some of the students including Blake and Weiss figure out by that those words he meant he wished they were _death._

Making Weiss and Blake wonder what could have happened that made those 2 wish the death to those of the White Fang.

* * *

**(4 years ago)**

The battle cry of a very angry blonde could be heard as he slashed in two a body and charged to next one as the enemy began shooting at him, only for another figure with long black hair appear at great speed to block every bullet by only spinning his katana.

"GRAAAAH!" shouted Drake as he jumped over the figure and slashed the man in front of him with no mercy as he and the longhaired one kept engaging the enemy.

"Come on open your eyes please!" shouted Lloyd as he was holding a wounded female with many holes on her body on his arms while Zelos and a blonde haired person had their arms raised at her while they were inside of it with no reaction of it.

"She is gone…. " said the blonde haired man as he and Zelos had darkened faces while they stood up and took their respective blades and shields while Lloyd kissed the forehead of the girl and laid it down peacefully and then stood up.

He looked at the death body of Colette resting peacefully as his white aura began surround him and maximize beyond normal as he lowered his face.

He turned around and took his weapon from the ground and walked to the other 2 as his hair began to become white and less spiky while revealing a pair of white cat ears that were also appearing.

He stood between each other as they saw Drake and the long haired one killing without care as they were about to, Lloyd raised his head to reveal that his pupils were now silvery-white and his pupil was completely slit as identified his prey.

The men wearing black hoods, the men wearing white uniform, the man who had the symbol of a red animal with 3 slashed on it, the members of the white fang that killed the girl he loved.

**"RAWWWWWRRRRR!" **

The roar of tiger got everyone including Drake`s and the longhaired one attention to see three individuals armed but the one that was more notable was the white haired one that was looking at the battlefield and charged at them but not before doing something familiar.

**"RAWWWWWRRRRR!" **

That was what came from Lloyd`s mouth as he and the other two joined the battle with the objective of eliminate all those who wore the mark of the White Fang.

* * *

**AN:**

**I brought one of the nicest characters of the tales franchise and killed her in the same chapter, ouch, but it was necessary since I wanted to give Lloyd a very hard experience.**

**The continuation of the incidents of the cave of wonders will conclude in future chapters to explain something important.**

**There is a good reason why Colette and Zelos can scare the Grimm and why only him can read the book, for those who knows the characters might have a good idea of why.**

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Demon fist: **Same as Demon Fang but used with not weapons.

**Azure Fist(Invented): **Fist version od Azure Edge.

**Air Thrust: **Air Thrust surrounds the target with sharp blades of wind, dealing many hits quickly while slightly lifting the enemy into the air.

**Thunder Blade: **A giant blade made of thunder that stabs the ground creating an explosion of electricity, the sword can also be used as a normal sword if the user has a lot of experience with the arte.

**Indignation: **the caster calls a massive bolt of lightning that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. It is the highest-level and most powerful spell of its element that can be learned.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands and being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Healing Circle: **a shining orb appears over the targeted ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range. Because the healing is gradual, characters can enter or leave the circle and receive some of the HP regeneration. Characters who leave before the end of the spell's effects will not continue to be healed once they leave the area of effect.

**First Aid: **Basic healing arte for small wounds. It does not restore aura.

**Shining Fang: **When user uses this arte, he rotates his weapon around his wrist, swinging it around in a complete circuit six times

**Dragon Swarm(Yuri Version): **In the original version the user makes a chain of several wide slashes, moving forward with every strike. This is a damaging and deadly attack that is not easily avoided by grounded enemies. But this one makes four wide slashes with kicks placed between each slash.

**Demon Fang: **When the Demon Fang arte is used, the user launches a ground projectile towards a target.

**Demonic Chaos: **this arte allows users to release three projectile waves at the enemy, with the third projectile dealing more damage and hits while passing through the target to hit any other enemies behind it.


	6. The Secrets One Holds

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDATE 19/APR/2015**

**Chapter 6**

"They implicitly stated they wished they were death." Exclaimed Oobleck as he took a sip from his mug, "is this related to what you wanted to find out?" asked the coffee addict to Ozpin who was looking at a screen.

"… No, although this show my initial thoughts about `s mind, this act it is completely justifiable… in a matter of sense." Replied Ozpin as he showed Oobleck the screen.

The professor got closer and examined the screen in front of him so his eyes could analyze what he was seeing, "Oh my…" replied the green haired man as he looked at Ozpin.

"It happened 4 years ago, many important people from impresarios and politicians went, including some noble houses as well." explained Ozpin.

"Do you think they engaged in battle with them?" asked Bartholomew while Ozpin turned over the digital screen so he could read something.

"Without a doubt. According to this, when the military finally arrived at the scene, they found a bloodbath, only a few remained alive while more than 100 members of the White Fang had been killed… along with a young girl young." Said Ozpin as he looked at his co-worker, "Drake and Zelos, along with mister Aurion's brother and four more, were the ones that first showed resistance."

"And the other four?"

"That does not matter right now." replied the man as he made the screen disappear and focused on the man.

"Just yesterday, there was an attack on a museum in the city last night, none of the guards survived, and there was nothing but blood in a specific area of the museum."

"And you think Drake and Zelos are involved in this because?"

"Some time ago, before mister Wilder came here, there was a report of a black winger angel on the city," started Ozpin as he took another sip from his mug, "A mother and a little child were saved from that angel by a boy around 17 with blonde hair and wearing all black with exception of a white scarf and a black blade, sounds familiar?" asked Ozpin to which Oobleck nodded.

"There were traces of black feathers on the museum, coincidence I don't think so."

"Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"As a matter of fact there is, shortly after someone reported the explosion on the museum the people that were close by reported a pillar of white light coming from the sky and swore they had seen a white winged person, then several pillars of light began to fall on the museum destroying it more, and finally from the debris of the museum came an orange winged angel and the only thing that could not be found was a-"

"Book." Interrupted Oobleck as both took a sip and Ozpin resumed, "Yes a book…" replied the headmaster as he gave the green haired man a questioned look.

"During my whole class, including after that little demonstration or polarity, mister Wilder spent the time reading a book like if it was the last piece of art in the world." Replied Oobleck making Ozpin give in an amusement look.

"What?" asked the green haired man.

"According to the records of everything that got in the museum that book is written in a different language, and by different I mean ancient and unrecognizable." Answered Ozpin as he leaned back.

"Something tells me there is more of those that a simple act of rage, grieve and vengeance, we will have to keep an eye on them." Replied Ozpin while Oobleck chuckled, "With Mister Aurion's semblance, good luck with that."

* * *

**(SOME DAYS LATER)**

"I am beat." Said Ruby as she fall on Weiss`s bed, "Jump on your bed." Exclaimed Weiss as she did the same next to Ruby, "Too tired to do it." Replied Ruby while Yang chuckled.

"I do admit though, it was really tiring day, don't you think Blake?" asked the blonde to her partner, who was thinking on something else, making the brawler ask if she was ok taking Blake back to reality.

"Excuse me what?" asked Blake getting looks from everyone, "Ok what is it with you lately? You have been more silent than you usually do." Started Yang making Weiss and Ruby sat on the bed.

"Just thinking on something."

"Is it about what Drake and Zelos said?" asked Ruby seeing that her change of attitude began to change soon after that.

"I was actually surprised too, to defend the Faunus but hate the White Fang with that passion, I am surprised that fool could think like that." Said Weiss making Blake feel worse.

"I do hope you are not talking about me ice queen!" said the familiar voice of Zelos that came from the outside.

"Zelos? What do you need?" asked Ruby as she got up from the bed and began to walk to the door.

"I was wondering if I could talk with Yang for a second?"

"So you finally decided to make a move on me huh? Thanks but no thanks." Said Yang with confidence as Ruby opened the door to see Zelos with a back next to him.

"Blondie, I would not date you even if you were the last female available in the whole remnant." Replied the ginger with a confidence causing Yang twitch.

"Going somewhere?" asked Ruby seeing the bag.

"Yes, I got called from home, there is going to be a meeting of congress men and VIP, and… my mom cannot go, so I will be leaving for a day or two." Answered Zelos as he asked permission to enter the room which Ruby nodded making Blake flinch.

"You should stay while you are there so I don't have to see that foolish face all day." Said Weiss making Zelos glare at her.

"Perhaps I might so I don't have to see yours, although your sister will be there so it might not be much of a difference, even though she is at least more educated than you flat chest." Replied Zelos making Ruby and Yang start to laughing while Blake forgot about what she was thinking and covered her mouth to hide her smir,k during which Weiss was red of embarrassment.

"How dare you!? At least my sister is n-" Weiss stopped mid sentence as she noticed Zelos`s eyes become deathly cold as she remembered what she nearly said.

"I am sorry I sho-"

"Drop it." Was all Zelos said interrupting Weiss while everyone wondered what was that about.

"Anyway," began Zelos whose eyes returned to normal as he looked at Yang, "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Drake while I am gone?" asked Zelos surprising Yang.

"Why me and not Pyrrha? Those 2 a lot to train together sometimes." Replied Yang but Zelos shook his head.

"Already thought about it but she is to busy training Jaune to do it, so you were the second best option." Said the red head making Yang twitch in her mind not liking the way it sounded, "Why me then?" asked Yang.

"Well… not you entirely, you whole team minus ice queen should do just fine (Hey!), please just make sure he is not alone… or makes something stupid… like going out of the academy" Was all Zelos said almost with pleading eyes.

"Ok then under one condition," said Ruby getting his attention, which he nodded, "Tell me… what is wrong with my sister?" asked Ruby making Yang`s eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" asked Zelos, "You said that would not date my sister even if she was the last female of the planet, so I ask as her sister, have to defend her reputation." Said Ruby with a firm voice, making Yang just face palmed while Zelos chuckled as he looked at Yang.

"Tell me something, if a friend of yours happened to be afraid of learning to fly what would you do?" asked Zelos confusing her and everyone on the room, "Don't you mean swim?" asked Ruby making him blink twice in realization.

"Yes thanks, I did meant swim." Replied Zelos as Yang gave the answer quickly with her trade smirk on her face.

"Simple, I will just push that person to the nearest pool so he could beat his or her fear." Replied Yang while Zelos just nodded with a face she could not read as he headed out of the room, "That is why."

"I left the room unlocked so you wake him up and get him to breakfast since he is much of a loner to accept anyway, see ya." Said Zelos as he closed the door of the room leaving a confused Yang.

"What is so wrong about that!?" shouted Yang.

* * *

It was now morning and Drake slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room.

'Something is not right.' Thought Drake as he moved his head around to see that Zelos`s rich kid bed was empty, making him slowly sat on his bed and yawn as he stood up and walked to the bed to see a note and a book on it.

He sat on the bed a looked at the book for a moment and then took the note,

'Dear bud

if you are reading this then it means I had being kidnapped by sex-'

Drake looked in the other side of the note in annoyance as he read the real note.

'Dear bud, I was called in last night at last moment from my home, it is nothing serious… more like boring, I will be out for a few days, please do not do anything alone.

PD: during my free times I translated part of our little project there, it is not all of it but it is something, BTW I have the original with me.

With much care the person you admire so much.'

Drake twitched at end of the letter as he looked at the book and threw the note to the trash can while he thought about how why only Zelos could read the damn thing.

'Since he is able to read… then perhaps Lloyd and Colette might had been also able to do it' thought Drake as he headed to the bathroom.

It had been only a few months after their adventure and brought Colette, to which his step father had no problem with letting her live under the house of Aurion, but the real shocker had come when he had revealed the main reason why Zelos had come to train with them.

Flashback (Seven years ago)

_"The same semblance?" asked Lloyd while Drake and Colette looked a little amused whilw Zelos had his face a little down for some reason._

_"Yes, the reason he came here was to master, no control it would be a better word." Replied their father._

_"I don't get it, if Lloyd and Zelos have the same semblance why has never Lloyd lost control as you put it, better question is, what is his semblance since I have never seen Zelos lose control." Said Drake getting the man`s attention while Zelos was still looking at the ground._

_"Because, it was activated by force… or being more specific, emotions," said the man with a voice that told Drake to drop it, which he understood, "For the next day,s I am going to teach how to teach to activate, control and use your semblance and the risk that comes with it, so you 3 better be ready." Said the man as he headed his way._

_"Wait, three? I thought Drake had already found his semblance?" asked Lloyd while Drake wondered the same thing._

_"I didn't mean Drake." Replied the man not turning back while the two brothers looked at each other and then looked to where Colette and Zelos where, while the former was also looking at the direction the other 2 were looking at, a very surprised Colette._

End of flashback

* * *

"Shouldn't we knock?" asked Ruby as Yang opened the door of Drake`s room to see no one was there.

"Zelos said he might be asleep, but it looks like he is already awake." Said Yang as they could hear the shower on the other room, making Yang give an evil smirk as she got closer to the bathroom.

"Do not even dare." Said Blake with an stoic voice causing Yang to pout as the Faunus and the rest examined the room.

"That is a big bed." Said Ruby as she leaned on it, "And it is really soft too." Replied Ruby, as Weiss got closer.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose bed is it." Said Weiss while Blake had was looking at the night table next to it and stopped to look at the picture on the table.

She looked at the picture and looked at took the frame to look it closer getting Yang`s attention, "What are you looking at kitty?" asked Yang as she got closer while Blake ignored the nickname Zelos gave her.

Yang looked at the photo to see 3 persons on it, the one in the right was an smiling Zelos, whose hand was around the person on the center, in the left there was Drake who looked that was being forced to be in the picture but was a giving a little smile, and finally in the center, there was a person which none of them knew with anti-gravity spiky hair giving the happiest smile of the three but what caught their eyes was the familiar scarf he was wearing.

"That must be Drake`s step brother." stated Ruby as she looked at the photo while Weiss had a thinking face, "I think I had seen him before, don't remember where though." Said Weiss while Yang was focusing on Drake being the first time they had fully seen him without his scarf.

The face he had was a serious one and almost cold, but his eyes way had a certain glim on them, making it look like he was really happy.

She then looked at Zelos and noticed that his eyes also had that glim, something that he did not do whenever he smiled like that now.

Blake meanwhile was looking at the person in the center, more specifically the scarf on his neck, a scarf that was on the night table to a bed that could only be Drake's, making her thing of all the times he had mentioned his step brother to reach a dark conclusion.

"May I kindly ask, what in the name of Oum are you doing in my room?" asked a voice that made all of them froze as they noticed that the sound of the shower was gone.

They all instantly turned around to see him with a towel around his hips, another one around his neck and a final over his shoulder covering his back while they noticed some little scars on the arm and some bigger one.

"Well... hmm" started Ruby not knowing what to say as Drake raised his arm, "Out. Now." ordered Drake as all 4 nodded as Blake put the frame back on the table.

(5 minutes later.)

Drake opened his door to see the same four girls standing in front of the door, "So?" asked Drake as he closed the door behind him while Ruby gave an step forward trying to find the right words, but he stopped her once again having a good idea of what was going on.

"Zelos?" asked Drake, "Zelos." Answered Ruby, making him sigh once again as she told him the favor he had asked them.

"Forget about it, you don't need to-" started Drake only to be interrupted by Yang that was pulling him from his scarf almost chocking in the process.

"Ya-Yang what t-" he tried to talk, but couldn't.

"We already took the decency to come here so shut it, we are already late for breakfast so do not think that you are gonna be able the get free of is for the rest of the day." Stated Yang in a serious voice, although if one could see her face one could see she was smirking.

"Yo- you ar- enjoying th- ar- You?" asked Drake between words, causing Yang did not answer while her smirk spread a little more.

"I think I now have an idea of why Zelos wanted to ask Yang initially." Stated Ruby seeing the scene in front of her eyes while Weiss nodded.

"Even if he did not wanted to come, Yang would have forced him to, I am surprised I did not figure it out." Said Weiss as they followed them.

* * *

Zelos wilder exited a conference room sighing as he loosens up his tie, and how he hated the damn thing.

"Not even 10 seconds and you are already dropping all etiquette." Said a familiar female voice that made Zelos twitch, but quickly changed to a formal face as he turned around.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Zelos as he looked at an almost carbon copy of Weiss who was smirking.

"Drop the formalities Zelos, you and I both know it does not suit you with Me." said Winter as Zelos frowned.

"What do you want Winter?" asked Zelos while the Schnee walked pass him and began to circle him around.

'Is this what Drake`s felt went we were kids?' asked Zelos to himself in annoyance remembering the first time the met Lloyd and Drake.

"Just wondering how was the next head of the Aurion house was doing?" asked Winter as she stood in front of Zelos whose eyes were now turning cold, "What was his name again, Drake?" asked winter while Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"And you know his name how?" asked Zelos knowing full well Drake would not made contact with this type of person as he noticed it was now Winter`s face that turned cold.

"I met him in that party 4 years ago," began Winter while Zelos eyes slightly opened remembering the party, "Even so, he would never think in beginning a conversation with you." Stated the Zelos as the girl chuckled.

"Oh indeed he didn't, or paths just happened to cross shortly during the peace of that night." Replied Winter while one of her eyes was twitching.

"He called you an egocentric bitch, didn't he?" asked Zelos remembering full well how 'expressive' could Drake be before Lloyd`s death. The air on the hall became cold as winter mumbled something about never been humiliated and ignored in her life.

"Why are you asking for him anyway?" asked Zelos making Winter gave him an smirk.

"First I would want to personally thank him for saving my life that night even he doesn't remember me,"

"Which he don't." stated Zelos with a smirk interrupting winter who gave a frown.

"Seeing that he is the only one I haven't thanked yet. And second, I would like to convince him to take the title of his house, even he is not a heir by blood."

"And you would like that because?" asked Zelos not liking where this was going.

"Lloyd Irving was an honest person," started winter making Zelos feeling correct the moment she named Lloyd, "But he was also a fool, someone so unbelievable incorruptible wishing for equality and justice."

"Someone so soft like should not become a head of a noble house and you know it. But his brother, as much as I hate the idea, it is more fitting, that cold persona and attitude of his, plus the fact that he is a realistic person." Stated Winter while Zelos was trying his best not to apply _judgment_ on her.

"Just so you know princess, Drake also shares Lloyd`s ideals and will always do and so do I. second of all, forget about him becoming the next head anytime soon, have a good day miss Schnee." Stated Zelos as he turned around.

"Speaking of heads, shouldn't you pass the title of head to your sister?" asked winter with an evil smirk as she saw Zelos stopped, "I mean considering that you don't want the position… how is she by the way?" asked winter as she quickly gave an fake apology, "Oh I am so sorry, I had forgotten you don't talk to each other, silly me." replied Winter as she turned around and headed her own way, not noticing the orange aura that was appearing around Zelos; whose eyes were closed while started to breath profoundly trying not to do something that was bite him in the ass, but it would be worth.

"Do not lose composure." Stated a firm voice that made Zelos obey immediately as he stood firm at the recognition of the voice.

"Master." Said Zelos in a firm voice as he opened his eyes to see the current head of the Aurion family who wearing a full black suit with a red button shirt giving the young man a look of pride, "The fact you did not answer her back proves that you are better than her Zelos, never forget that." Stated the man as he turned around and moved his hand telling Zelos to follow him.

"And thank you for defending Lloyd`s ideal." Stated the man while Zelos nodded.

"How is he?" asked the man.

"He is still the same, the only moments I see a glimpse of the old Drake is rarely when he fights or is about Lloyd, which is one of the reason why I wanted to take this opportunity to call you Mater." Said Zelos as he took of the book making the man`s eyes widen, something Zelos expected.

"I would like to know why is your name in here." Said Zelos with a serious voice as the eyes of the man narrowed at the sight of the book.

* * *

_Many years ago a little after the discovery of Dust, men battled against an entity as terrible and even more evil than the Grimm, themselves._

_The fight for power of two forces collided for many years with casualties from both sides with no end to the bloodbath._

_An ancient spirit that existed before the creation of men saw everything with nothing of sadness, so in a unusual act of kindness he intervened._

_He chose among those that he thought were worthy of receiving his blessing, among those who were honest and had not any material desire were chosen, this chosen ones were given the knowledge of aura that no other person in that era knew, this were called artes._

_These people helped help protected their respective town from those who wanted to bring the chaos of war to their homes and it was this way for many years._

_With the time the original artes users like any other man died, but not before teaching the way of the artes to the following generations so they could protect their homes._

_But there was one that never seized to intrigue Origin, the spirit that gave the knowledge of the artes to the original chosen._

_This one individual did not just wanted to protect what was important, but was willing to put an end to the endless times of war._

_This is the story of a hero, the story of a child that changed the world._

* * *

Drake read the first pages of the book and had a sense of déjà vu.

'It is almost the same as what I read in the book of ancient myths but,' thought Drake as he compared the content of this book with the one that he had previously read to find an additional information, the name of the spirit.

'Origin huh.' Thought Drake as he began to wonder why the angels wanted the book, but figured that it might be for something they did not want others to see. Still, it did not make any sense to him since only a few could read it, making him wonder what was some important about it.

"You seem entertained."

Drake's train of thought stopped as he rose his head to so see a set of familiar amber eyes looking at him, making panic a little.

Since the beginning of the day, Drake had stayed with team RWBY the whole day thanks to a certain red haired bastard.

He had several opportunities to get away using the shadows, but every time, a certain longhaired blonde either got on his away, or pulled him from the shadow when he was only half way to enter them.

It is not that he didn't enjoyed spent time with them, he just wanted to focus in what it could lead him to find Lloyd`s killer and recover what was stolen. So when it was lunchtime, he managed to get away from Yang by using the shadow under the table.

Seeing that Zelos was nice enough to leave him some lecture, he could use the peace of the library to read hoping it would be the last place Yang would set foot on, of course he did not have Blake in count.

"Please don't tell her I am here." Said Drake in a begging tone while Blake just smirked.

"Relax I wont, you still have some time before she looks here." Said Blake making him sigh in relief as he focused back on the book, only to be interrupted by her once again.

"What are you reading?" asked Blake wondering if it was the same book she had seem Zelos reading.

"Since Zelos is not here, I wanted to see what was about this book that got him so focused." Replied Drake thinking it was not entirely false as he resumed his lecture, but he could not focus having the feeling that someone was making a hole on his head.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Drake as saw Blake`s ambers eyes looking at him in an analytic way.

"I have meaning to ask you something, about what you say about the Faunus rights." Stated Blake with a serious face making Drake wonder if she was against it.

"What about it?" asked Drake as he noticed that his ribbon began to slightly move.

"Was it true?" asked Blake in which Drake noticed was a tone of hope as he looked up and her bow moved again, making him face palm as figured something out.

"Kitty." Said Drake with his hand still on the face while Blake narrowed her eyes not liking one bit the nickname Zelos had put her.

"Sorry I didn't realize," Stated Drake confusing Blake to wondering what he meant and why did she hear annoyance on his voice.

"I just can't believe that dumbass figure it out before me." replied Drake as he looked at the bow while her eyes slightly opened in fear.

"Relax I meant what I said back in class about the Faunus rights, if you want to keep a secret then I will." Stated Drake as Blake relaxed a little but began to think about what he said before.

"So Zelos also?" asked Blake while Drake just nodded.

"Definitely, since when I don't know, but that is probably the reason he calls you kitty." Answered Drake as she remembered the day they met he had complimented her bow, which caused her mentally face palm, but at least she got one of the answers she wanted.

"What about the White Fang?" asked Blake not really caring of making small talk, but expecting a sudden change of mood as he had previously shown in different occasions.

"What about them?" asked Drake as he faked to focus on the book and hold the growing anger he was feeling, because now that he figured it out she was a Faunus, a cat no less, she would like to know why he declared the wish of death to those of the white fang.

"Why did you stated you wished for them to die?" asked Blake in a harsher way, but keeping her voice down while Drake kept his anger in check as he gave an answer.

"As I said before, Faunus deserve their rights and be treated just like every human, but that also made them summit to our laws, and thanks to the acts that group has done, what do you think it will happen to them?" replied Drake noticing how Blake looked down on the floor but regained the gaze she previously had.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with anything else?" asked Blake with an accusing voice causing him to wonder what could she know, "Like what?" asked Drake not expecting who she was going bring to the conversation.

"Your brother, did the white fang had something to do with what happened to your brother?" asked Blake as she noticed the change of eyes she was expecting.

"What gives you the right to bring someone you don't even know to this conversation." Said Drake in cold voice not realizing this was what she wanted.

"Is that the reason why you wish them death so much, because they kil-"

"Shut it." Ordered Drake as his eyes were now glowing brighter than ever, being this the first time she has seen this change, "You know nothing, you are just making empty speculations of why I hate something, even to the point that you are willing to bring Lloyd, who which you don't even know if he is death or not."

Blake lost little by little the determination she had moments before.

"If your brother is alive then why is it that you hate them so much?" asked Blake with the last bit of determination she had.

"Because they started it." Said Drake as he continued; "They did something so unforgivable that if I could turn back time to kill every single one of them before it happened, then I will do it without a doubt." Finished Drake as put his book back in the shadows he stood up and headed out of the library not saying a single word while Blake just sat there registering what he said.

Drake got out of the library and headed his way not noticing that Yang was coming behind him, the brawler was about to call his name but stopped as she managed to see his eyes before he turned back and then saw how he was clenching his fists.

She stopped in front of the door of the library still looking at the retreating form of Drake, wondering what could happen for him to be that angry.

She opened the door of the library and walked around only to find a paralyzed Blake who looked at her with a mixture of regret and anger on her eyes.

* * *

_"I don't want to do this!" shouted Zelos who was on the top of a tower of 10m tall, while stood Lloyd behind him sighing._

_"You already did it on the dojo! This is no different!" shouted Lloyd since the wind up there barely allowed them to hear anything._

_"It is different! I was touching ground in the dojo, here I am in a 8m tower!" shouted Zelos only to be corrected by Lloyd, "10m actually!" corrected Lloyd with a smirk._

_"That is even worse!" shouted Zelos._

_"Would you stop being a chicken and jump already!" shouted a voice that made them look in front of them so see Colette with a smile, whose hair was now pink color with a set of puppy ears and a set of aura wings of the same color on her back._

_"How does it feel that a girl is physically stronger than you and that you need her to not fall!" shouted Zelos managing to ignore his current predicament since Drake was holding of Colette's hand like if his life depended of it._

_"I prefer this 100 times more than being inside of that art of the devil called airships! And I should be asking you a similar question! How does it feel that a girl has more guts than you!?" asked Drake with an smirk while Zelos could swore that Colette was giggling by the expression of her face._

_"Ok! That`s it!" shouted Zelos as he gave and step forward to the platform they were in, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them seeing directly to the ground._

_"Oh Fuck this! If a girl has more manliness than me, it doesn't matter to me right now! I care more for my life!" shouted Zelos as he hang onto a railing that was next to him while everyone sweat drop._

_"You heard my dad! We have to jump from here and use our semblances to fly! And we wont leave you until you jump!" shouted Lloyd pulling a hand on his shoulder, "Even Drake!?" asked the red head._

_"Oh fuck n-!" stopped Drake mid way as he felt Colette grip loose up a little, making him see up to meet her face looking right back with an smile on her face with her face darkened, he looked at her with a monotone face and then where the other two where, "Fuck Yes!" shouted Drake._

_Zelos sighed and slowly stood up, he once again walked to the edge of the platform, "Just give me time! And for Oum`s sake, please don't push Me." said Zelos as he focused on the jump, not noticing the evil glim that appeared on his face._

* * *

After exiting the library he needed to calm down before he did something that would put him in bad eyes, like beating the living shit out of CRDL for whatever stupidity they were doing, or something among those lines.

And since his room was not an option thanks to a certain blonde brawler looking for him, he decided to lie down on the grass under a big tree that was near a patio inside the academy and fall sleep while doing it.

He started to regain consciousness and smile at the memory he had, but stopped as he felt softness behind his head, which was weird since he did not remember it.

"Had a nice dream?" asked a familiar voice making him slowly open his eyes to see a silhouette with someone with blonde hair.

For a moment he was about to call the name of Colette, but did not as he remembered the important fact she was mute and 7 feet underground, which only let another person that fitted the blonde criteria.

"Yang," said Drake as he tried to get up only to be stopped by her, "Nope." Said the blonde as she forced his head to use her thigh as a pillow, "You know? Many would like to be in the situation you are right now." replied Yang with a smirk while Drake gave up in trying to stand up, then again he had to say he did feel really comfortable.

"I am not many Yang… why didn't you wake me up?... better question, how did you managed to get my head in that position?" asked Drake while Yang chuckled, "You are a really heavy sleeper… and you looked so much in piece that I would felt bad if I woke you up." Said Yang with a sad smile, giving the next minutes to a peaceful silent that made Drake began to fall sleep once again until Yang decided to end it.

"What happened in the library?" asked Yang as Drake`s anger began to return as he opened his eyes and tried once again to stand up only to be stopped by her, "And do not even think that about using your shadow to get away, I will just pull you away before you completely enter." Said Yang with a stern face.

Drake thought about taking her with him, but that would not be nice for her.

"Blake was furious…. And sad for some reason, I thought that you might had said something but the way you got out of there made me think otherwise, so what happened?" asked the blonde while she forced him to stay on the ground.

"Exactly what you are doing right now, pressuring me to answer something that it is not of your business." Replied Drake expecting an angry reaction from her but instead it was another sad face.

"She has been acting gloomier than usual since what you guys said in Oobleck`s class, is that what she was asking you about?" asked Yang with concern instead of pressing him to seize curiosity like Blake. Drake was now unable to be angry at her because she was only worried for her teammate.

"Yes, she asked me about why my hate towards the white fang." Stated Drake.

"I still don't get why would she do that." Said Yang

'Be graceful I don't get in your problems Blake.' thought Drake.

"What did she do to anger you so much?" asked Yang while Drake tried to look to another place but she managed that green and lilac met in the end.

"Let me go Yang… please I do not want to remember" whispered Drake that last part not wanting to remember what it began as a boring party for people that thought they were the center of the world, to a blood bath while Yang noticed he his eyes were starting to dilate.

"you know I saw the photo on Zelos`s night table," began Yang making Drake think about that only to sadden him even more since that photo was taken the day he had died, "I saw a different person there," continued Yang making him wonder where she was going.

"I saw a serious person with determination and as cliché as I might sound, a cool attitude, but what surprised me more was the glint that you had in that picture, a glint that I have never seen in you since I know you, making me realize that you have been faking you carefree aptitude all this time." Started continued Yang looking directly in his green eyes.

"I do not know what happened to that person in the picture, but keeping it to yourself it is not good Drake, it will eat you from the inside that is why it is go sometimes to let it out." Stated Yang while Drake looked at her with thoughtful eyes.

Yang looked at him wondering if she would opened up to her as he closed his eyes making her sigh in defeat until he began to speak.

"Back then there was me, my brother, the dumbass and sweet girl that could not talk," started Drake while Yang listened with attention.

"4 years ago my brother and Zelos were invited to a VIP party with many 'important' people attending along with some nobles, Colette did not have any problem with going, but I was a different case and ended up going anyway thanks to the insistence of those 2."

"It was one of the most borings social events I have ever gone, the people there thought they ruled the world making want to ruin the party for everyone, but I promised that I would behave, although I did remember calling someone older than a bitch, I really felt proud of myself in that moment." Stated Drake while Yang could tell there was an small smirk under the scarf.

"And it wasn't so bad since I met some old friends, which made the night a little better," replied Drake as Yang noted the change of the form on his eyes.

"Then it happened, they entered out of the sudden from all sides, we got out off the room we where in all that commotion to see that the White Fang were everywhere, so me and my friends took separate ways, some would make a distraction for us to run from the White Fang, while me and the other secured Colette who was the only one wasn't a fighter.

Thanks to all the commotion we entered in a room that looked secure, but it turned out it was only one of their ways to get in as the massive windows broke to reveal a lot of members entering.

The moment that happened I prepared my blade to fight, but my brother stopped me trying to find another way that did not involve fighting, but they did not care, the moment the man that looked what the leader raised his gun he shot at him without hesitation…" Drake stopped at that moment as his eyes began water at the memory.

"She pushed him out off the way… before any of us could react, she had pushed him receiving the shot in hearth for him…"

"What happened after that?" asked Yang having a good idea of what happened.

"Hell broke loose, in that very instant I took my blade and began to attack them one by one with the help of a friend while the others tried to heal Colette and the moment they realized it was futile it was when the real blood bath started, the 5 of us that were on the room engaged them giving them the same mercy they showed… but even with all that happened, Lloyd did not kill a single one" Stated Drake as he took deep breath.

"During one of those moments the leader of the group ran out of the room, me and Zelos and a friends went after him while my brother stayed with Colette`s body along with our other friend who decided to stay to look after him.

In the end it took my step father, some artes masters and huntsmen to stop us after we killed the leader and then focused in the rest of them." Replied Drake while Yang just stood frozen at the information given to her, "39, that was the number of members I took down that night." Finished Drake as he focused on Yang`s eyes.

"That is the reason why we hate the white fang, not the Faunus but them, they took a wonderful person that always worried about others before her and always looked at everything with an smile. Because them, there was left a permanent wound on my brother that night… those are more than enough reason to wish they were _gone_" finished Drake while Yang thought about everything.

Could he blame him?

She couldn't, she had a sister, one that she wanted to protect and would enrage if something happened to her. But also the fact that a friend that he cherished died by their hand complicated things even worse.

"How was she like, Colette I mean?" asked Yang wanting to know what was the girl to him, "I told you already, always positive, wanting to help other with nothing in exchange… it is funny, she is the reason Zelos hasn't flirt with you." Stated Drake confusing Yang.

"What?" asked Yang not seeing the relation, "Like her you also have long blonde hair, if it wasn't because the color of eyes and the fact that her hair was plain, you would look exactly like her."

"It still doesn't make sense," stated Yang making Drake rise an eyebrow, "He asked me a question of what would I do if someone was afraid of learning to swim, and I answered I would push the person to the water." Said Yang while Drake had a good idea of what was going through Zelos head.

"Did he say fly?" asked Drake, "… he did said fly but then Ruby suggested swimming and decided to use it." Said Yang not expecting Drake beginning to laugh.

It was a hysteric laugh that surprised Yang, while she wondered what was so funny.

"You might look like her a little, but the reason he hasn't flirt with you is because he is comparing you with my brother." Stated Drake surprising Yang who began to laugh as well but stopped as she felt Drake standing up.

"Well, thanks for the laughs Yang, it was really funny truth to be told." Said Drake as he began to stretch his arms.

"Do you think I act like your brother?" asked Yang as she stood up, "Maybe a little but you are not him Yang, your ideals and thoughts are completely different." Stated Drake as he was about to walk away when she asked something else.

"What about Blake?" Drake stopped at that, "Whatever you choose or not to tell her is up to you." Said Drake as he began to walk away, "And thanks for the day." Replied Drake not looking back while Yang did not say anything but still had an smirk on her face that faded once he was gone.

Blake had told her what had happened omitting various facts like her being a Faunus, she told her that his hate for the white fang might be related with his brother who he denied was death, but Blake could tell there was something that didn't sound right.

Something that Yang noticed when he mentioned his brother, making her know that something grave happened to him or worse, he might really be death. She knew that even he talked about was not the reason he was like he is now, a person trying to act in a different way to what he used to.

She remembered the date on the photo said it was only 2 years old and the story he told was 4, which meant that whatever changed Drake happened around those 2 years.

Giving a sigh she began to head to their dorm while she decided that since he trusted her with a secret that big, she should kept it that way… which meant not telling her partner.

* * *

"You cant be serious!?" shouted Zelos not wanting believing what his master told him, but deep down he knew the man was telling nothing but the truth.

"It is the cruel destiny that awaits him Zelos, but perhaps now that Lloyd is death might be for the best, at least a little." Stated the man with a sad face while Zelos sat there beginning to accept the facts.

"I want you to omit my name and the names of the others except for _his._" Ordered the man while Zelos nodded and looked at the man that trained him.

"He will find out eventually." Said Zelos while the man nodded, "Yes. I just hope that we have already found something for Drake by that time, because if we don't he might become a threat not only to himself but the whole remnant."

* * *

"MY LORD IT HAS ALREADY BEEN SEVERAL DAYS SINCE THE KEEPER AND HIS FORCES WERE SENT, SHOULD WE CONSIDER THEY WERE ELIMINATED?" asked a black winged angel who was kneeled in front of a white throne.

"Hmm… perhaps, remind me, didn't I sent one of your sisters to a mission some months ago?" asked the man sitting on the throne with a voice of authority.

"YES, SHE ALSO NEVER RETURNED MY LORD." Stated the black winged one while the man remained stoic.

"For 11 of your kin and the keeper to be eliminated, such a shame… any ideas of who could have done it?" asked the man while the angel shook her head.

"SORRY MY LORD BUT WE DON'T, ALTHOUGH WE EXAMINED THE OBJECTIVE WHERE THE KEEPER WAS SENT AND DETECTED THE USE OF **JUDGMENT** MY LORD AND ALSO MILES AWAY FROM THERE THE USE OF THE ARTE **INDIGNATION.**" Stated the angel making the man`s eyes slightly open at the mention of the first arte.

"I want you and everyone to search the one that might be able to cast _that_, search for those who might have high levels of aura." Ordered the man while the angel nodded, "AS YOU COMMAND LORD REMIEL."


	7. Black, Orange And White

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDATE:22/APR/2015**

**Chapter 7**

_... The many trials the hero endured were not easy, but that did not stopped the young child on his quest of stopping the never ending war between both sides._

_Through his journey he helped towns that were under the 'protection' of both sides freeing them from the domain they had over them weakening both little by little._

"What are you reading?" asked a voice, making Drake lost focus of his reading as he looked at Lee giving him a curious look.

"Just an old book, although if you ask me it more looks like the stories one read to a child." Said Drake as he focused back on the book only to be interrupted again by the sound of Zelos calling.

Drake turned his head to see Zelos around some women, all older than him by a few years while the red head was calling his friends name which he simple ignored.

"And pray and tell why does the book looks like a Children tale?" asked Lee as he began to clean some glasses.

It looked like no one wanted him to read today, "For starters, it is about a young child blessed by a powerful and ancient spirit going in a personal mission of ending a never ending war."

The man narrowed his eyes at that, "And?" asked the man.

"That is how much stories starts, the hero goes in an epic adventure to defeat some evil lord saving the day and having a happy ending." Replied Drake sarcastically as he continued taking a more serious look, "but something tells me that is not going to be the case here." Replied Drake as he narrowed his eyes as he focused on the book.

"Does he have a name? the hero I mean." Asked the bartender while Drake didn't take his eyes off the book, "Mythos, and it has only been the only name besides the name of the spirit to ever been mentioned." Answered Drake while the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Only that? No name to the evil lord in the story, what about a party?" asked the bartender while Drake noticed and eager voice, causing Drake look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I love good stories." Stated the bartender while Drake just chuckled as he focused back on his reading, "As far as I had read, no." replied Drake as he changed the subject.

"Any lead in our mystery guy?" asked Drake eyeing the bartender that also adopted a serious gaze, "I am afraid there is nothing on this Remiel guy, no one has ever heard of him, are you certain that is his name?"

"Yes, absolutely." Said Zelos who sat next to Drake as he ordered another round and then looked at his friend, "What is wrong with you? Sunday in a bar and you read a book, really? Maybe next time I should invite Arc to see if he is a better wing man." Said Zelos as a silent took over, which was soon replaced by laughs from both.

"I would pay to see that," said Zelos between laughs as he received his drinks, "But seriously, leave the book for a while." Replied Zelos while Drake decided to close the book and stand, "Ready to do your paper as a wingman?"

Drake shook his head, "Not really in the mood, besides it is to early for me to drink, by the way," started Drake as he looked at the book on his hand, "Did you translated everything as it was in the original?" asked Drake as Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed that sometimes the events suddenly jumps from one to another, leaving only tiny detail in each barely telling me anything, also that the fact that this is the complete version, it does not as long as the original." Stated Drake as he looked at Zelos who rubbed his hair.

"Bud, it was a book written in ancient language, the way my eyes read the words written in the original morphed in normal words that did not looked as long as they seemed to be." Answered Zelos as he took a sip from his drink ignoring a twitching Drake, "Do not call me bud." Stated Drake as he turned around and headed to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Zelos, "To get my mind cold, to much thinking in my head. Lee, tells me if something important pops up." Replied Drake as he exits the bar while Zelos sighed.

"You really need to learn how to hide that habit." Said the bartender as he stood in front of Zelos while the former looked at him in confusion, "What habit?" asked Zelos.

"The one you do whenever you lie." Replied Lee as he rubbed his hair making Zelos realize what he meant making him grown not knowing that little detail.

"Perhaps that is how he knew whenever I was lying." Stated the ginger as he took another sip, "Who Drake?" asked lee as he noticed Zelos was going to need another drink.

"Lloyd." Said Zelos as he finished his drink and took the second one.

"Lloyd, the one Drake is trying to-"

"Yes." Interrupted Zelos knowing what he was going to say, "Every goddamn time I felt bad about something and hide it perfectly, he always knew something was wrong." Replied Zelos as he finished his second drink.

"Say, he never says anything about Lloyd, as far as I know he is his step brother, what about you? You don't seem like the type of person who would hang out with them, no offense" said the bartender referring to the way Zelos moved and talked sometimes, noticing he was well educated and mannered… sometimes.

"I…I had a problem with my semblance, I develop it at a young age, well… more like shown signs of it leaving disastrous outcomes," replied Zelos as he took a breath, "So my mother called a Lloyd`s father to help me with it, you can easily link the rest." Said Zelos as eyed the empty glass with only ice in it.

"What had Lloyd`s father that could help you?" asked Lee in a voice that hinted genuine curiosity.

"He, me and Lloyd… alone with another girl had the same semblance." Stated Zelos as he was feeling the need of another drink, making him look at Lee who was shocking his head, "I shouldn't even be giving you any drinks." Replied the man making Zelos plant his face on the counter while the bartender tapped his shoulder.

"It is ok, I should stop now anyway." Said Zelos as they both heard the door of the bar they were in open. The red head rolled his head still on the counter only to growl at the side of who it was.

"In second, thought I am really going to need those extra drinks." Said Zelos as he raised his head with a frown on his face, making the bartender wonder who were the two new comers.

"Hey Zelos." Said a familiar blonde with an smile on her face entering casually into the bar followed by a white haired girl.

"Blondie, Ice queen." Greeted Zelos as he looked at the bartender with a begging look telling him to give him more drinks, which he reluctantly accepted.

"An underage should not drink." Scolded Weiss while Zelos scratched his nose with the middle finger, making her scowl, "And this doesn't even look like the place you would enter." Answered Zelos knowing full well that was a lie since this looked like a 4 stars bar.

"Not for the same reason as you that is for sure." Said Weiss as she sat to his right while Yang to his left and ordered and strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella on it.

"So to what do I own this displeasure." Replied Zelos referring to Weiss and not Yang.

"We are looking for Blake, and since we found you in such a nice place, we wondered if perhaps you had seen her?" asked Yang, making him realize he had not talked much with the Faunus for a long time and had not seen her in the last few days, he also recalled how Drake seemed to avoid any kind of contact with her.

"Sorry I have not seeing the kitty." Stated Zelos as Lee gave him his drink and the Yang`s while Weiss frowned.

"Lets get out of here this is a lost of time." Stated Weiss causing Zelos to smirk as he turned at Yang who was finishing her sunrise, "What happened to get her so angry? Not that I care." asked Zelos making Yang drop her smile.

"We… kind of found something…" said Yang as she finished her drink while Zelos just nodded and looked to what was in front of him, "Guess her being a Faunus isn't a big secret anymore." Said Zelos as he drank from this glass while both girls turned their heads at him, "You knew!?" asked both while Zelos just nodded, "Since day one, why do you think a called her kitty all this time" Said Zelos with a tone of amazement, making Weiss feel like a fool in comparison to him.

"It was pretty obvious actually." Replied Zelos with a hidden smirk, making Weiss feel even more defeated until she thought of something, "Well at least I know-" began Weiss only to be quickly interrupted by Yang.

"Does Drake know?" asked Yang suddenly getting his attention, "Well… I didn't tell him but… he might have found out alone the way." Said Zelos.

Yang mind was running, since finding out about Blake`s revelation, she thought about what Drake had told her about the white fang, not only that but her curiosity of finding out why he wanted the group death made a lot sense to her now.

'Neither Drake nor Zelos can know about this, Blake might be a member of the white fang, but she is my partner. Besides, that does not mean she was involved in the incident of 4 years ago, right?' thought Yang as she stood up, "Do you know where is Drake?" asked Yang as she put some Lien in the counter.

"He id getting his head cold." Was all Zelos replied as if that was all she needed to know to find him, until she realized it was indeed all she needed.

"Thanks Ze, come on Weiss lets ask Drake." Said Yang as she pulled Weiss from her chair and pulled her out of her chair and out of the bar before she would say something that could sentence Blake.

"Sweet girl, the blonde one of course the other one had the attitude of a bitch." Said Lee as he took Yang`s money while Zelos was deep in thought.

'I understand Weiss being angry at Blake for being a Faunus, but that is not enough reason for her to run away, especially with someone as Ruby and Yang on her team.' Thought Zelos as he remembered how deep in thought Yang was and how she suddenly interrupted Weiss making have a feeling.

"Say Lee-" started Zelos.

"Don't even thing I will give you another one." Started Lee with a chuckle but stopped as he noticed Zelos eyes had turn cold blue, making him realize it was something serious.

"I don't know you for as long as Drake, but how good are you getting information on people that had been actually sighted" Said Zelos while Lee`s eyes narrowed, "Who do you want information of?"

"A certain cat."

* * *

_The journey of the hero was about to reach the most crucial point in his journey, he along with the help of some other managed to weaken both side to the point they could barely fight._

_Seeing that there were nearly many resources to fight, the two sides wanted to made a seize of fire for the first time in history wanting Mythos to be the intermediary._

_The young man was truly happy of this knowing that soon the endless fight would know the meaning of end._

_Naivety, that was what was going through young Mythos head since he was expecting a peaceful occasion._

_Both sides had aligned themselves to end the young hero and threating what he had cherished the most if he did not stopped._

_The hero surrendered only to see what he loved the most being damaged in front of him releasing his fury and those who believed in his cause causing a major change in the world as the spirit king origin h-_

Drake stopped the lecture once again as he felt something missing.

He had gone to Rise`s stand to continue his reading peacefully as he ate some ice cream while doing it, he had ordered a big lemon Sunday that is usually to share. but he did not mind since he could eat it alone, so he retook his reading and while eating his ice cream in peace.

That was until now, since in front of him was a happy Yang with it and an extra spoon at her side with eyes half open and giving him a devil smirk as she savored his ice cream, "You know, lemon might actually become my favorite flavor " said Yang with a teasing voice as he reached for the ice cream to get it on his side, only for her to also start pulling it, "You do know it is a size for two correct?" asked Yang this time in a challenge tone but not dropping her smile.

"Oh I do, that is why I asked for it." Said Drake as he kept pulling, "At this rate it would break and melt, so why don't you share a little." replied Yang making him scowl knowing she was right as Yang let the ice cream on the center of the table at the reach of both.

"What do you need Yang?" asked Drake in a more peaceful tone closing the book knowing he would not be able to read now.

"We were wondering if you would know where Blake was?" asked Yang in a more serious tone while Drake raised an eyebrow at the 'we', until he heard someone clearing it`s throat, making him look to his left to see Weiss sitting there and then looked at Yang.

"Sorry, haven't talk with her after out little chat." Said Drake ignoring the scowl on Weiss`s face for ignoring her while also wondering what talk were they talking about, until she remembered something Zelos had said.

"Did you know she is a Faunus?" asked Weiss, "Yup." Answered Drake not stopping what he was doing while Yang had stopped and Weiss looked at him with widen eyes.

"Since when?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes and circling the cream in the plate, "Moments before she began doing her accusations." Said Drake while Weiss continued wondering what they were talking about.

"And even after that, you didn't gave her away?" asked Yang.

"Nope, I had promised I would keep her secret before she decided to bombard me with unwanted questions." Replied Drake as he continued while Yang threw a phantom smile that vanished immediately knowing he did not knew the rest of Blake`s secret.

"I suppose she ran away after you found about her." Stated Drake as he finished the ice cream while looking at Weiss, "Why are you looking at me as if it is my fault." Stated Weiss.

"Maybe because you are the only one that has something against Faunus." Stated Drake as he covered the half of his face with his scarf, "You don't get it, it is more than that." Said Weiss in a serious voice making him wonder what it was.

"Ok, Drake thanks for your time and the ice cream." Said Yang as she quickly stood up and grabbed Weiss and pulled her, "Again Yang!?" shouted Weiss while Drake raised an eyebrow, but quickly ignored it as he was about to open his book again until he stopped midway.

He stood frozen there for a good while until he stood up and put the book on his jacket to then begin to walk away after waving goodbye to Rise, while a dark shadow looked at him from an alley.

* * *

"Why do you keep doing that!?" asked Weiss referring to being dragged making Yang stop and look at her.

"Because you were about to reveal Blake might be a member of the White Fang"

"You really think he or the dumb will kill her just because of what they said in class?" asked Weiss with a little humor that faded away the moment she saw Yang`s eyes turn red, "Believe me they have a good reason." Said Yang as she retook her walking while Weiss wondered what did Yang knew that she didn't.

* * *

Drake continued walking as he noticed it was getting dark and reaching a very dark site of the city, but it did not mattered to him as he continued his way while a figure wearing a black coat and a black hat followed him at a great distance.

In one moment Drake turned left in a dark alley only to be followed by the figure that stopped, as Drake was nowhere to be seen, making whomever it was walk rashly in the alley only to feel being pulled by something from below.

Cold, it was the feeling that the coated figure felt.

"Now then, lets see who is under there." Said Drake, making the figure eyes open as Drake who had his blade in hand slashed the coat and the hat to reveal a black winged angel.

"I knew it." Said Drake as the angel tried to summon her weapons but could not and the looked at Drake to notice where she was, "**WHAT IS THIS PLACE!"** shouted the angel as she saw nothing but darkness around her with only a few things floating a around and black spheres with different shape and radiating some kind of color energy which was different for each sphere.

"That does not matter right now, although it is funny that every time I bring one of you kin here, they freak out." Stated Drake as the angel noticed some one restraining her from moving,, making her turn her head to see a full black figure behind her.

"Why are you following in plain day?" asked Drake as he waved his blade only to see the angel looking at her, he noticed she was becoming paler for the massive cold that was in this place.

"Not talking huh." Said Drake as a second shadow figure of her appeared now next to Drake, "Last chance," said Drake as the angel looked the same at him, making him stab her own shadow in the stomach which made her do something she was not expecting, a scream full of pain.

"You know how it is said that the aura is the representation of one soul`s, well shadow are the reflections of said soul, so it doesn't matter how painless you are, your soul will feel it." Said Drake in a colder voice as he twisted the blade making her scream even more now while tears began to form on her eyes.

"Wow, that is a new one." He said as he pulled off the blade making her scream a little more, "So, you talking now?" he asked as she fought to made a hateful glare, "OK then" replied Drake as he cut one of her arms, causing her real body feel the pain and no longer feel her right arm at all, but the pain of the missing limb remained accompanied with another scream full of tears.

"Wonder what I should cut next… hmm hey what do you think?" asked Drake seeing the real angel scream and crying, "The legs now? ok"

"**WAIT, I WILL TALK!**" screamed the angel making Drake focus on her, **"AFTER THE DISAPPEREANCE OF THE OF THE KEEPER WE INVESTIGATED THAT HER AND MY SISTERS WITH HER HAD BEEN ERASED, WHEN INVESTIGATING WE DISCOVERED THAT IN THE NIGHT IT DISSAPEREACE TWO HIGH LEVEL ARTES WERE USED, JUDGMENT BEING ONE OF THEM, SEEING THIS THREAT LORD REMIEL ORDERED TO LOOK FOR THOSE WHO HAD HIGH LIVELS OF AURA TO SEE WHO COULD BE ABLE TO CAST THOSE ARTES!" **shouted the angel making Drake`s eyes to widen.

"And what were you ordered to do when you found said persons?"

"**TO ADVISE LORD REMIAL AT ON-**" the angels answer was cut short the moment Drake cut her shadow's head, making the original stood silent there while the shadow standing behind her disappeared, letting the body floating in the darks space.

Drake did not have time to lose, if they detected him with out him faring his aura then Zelos was in deep trouble, he quickly raised his blade and made a **Hell Pyre **arte to launch a massive fire ball that began to burn the body slowly, he then raised his hand pointing at a certain sphere that moved next to her body and then sucked it away as it was burning.

He then looked around to find a near sphere hoping he would see a certain sphere was close by, only to see it was not there, making him enter to the closest one to him. But a sudden chill stopped him as he heard something in the darkness.

"**CRUMBLE…**" said a phantom like voice in the dark realm Drake was currently in, he breathed in and out as he ignored the familiar like voice he just heard and then entered on the sphere.

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" asked a blonde monkey Faunus that was holding some fruits as he landed next to a familiar cat Faunus.

"Not really, they have unloaded all the shipment from the boat, now they are just sitting there." Said Blake as she continued to observe the docks while the monkey Faunus extended his arm offering an apple, "Cool, I stole you some food." Said the monkey Faunus.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" asked Blake giving him an neutral look.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or anything?" asked the monkey making her frown at him.

"A cult!? I hope it wasn't anything illegal kitty." Said a voice that Blake recognized and making both turn around to see Zelos giving them an smile while he gave a salute with his fingers on his forehead, "Yo" said the ginger as he gave the salute.

"Zelos? What are you doing here?" asked Blake making her stand up from where she was and look at him with caution.

"Friend of yours?" asked the monkey, "More like an acquaintance." Answered Zelos for her, surprising her by not saying they were friends, this told Blake something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blake while the feeling she was having were becoming worse, "Your team asked me for you today, they are worried you know? Anyway, so being the good person I am, I decided to start looking for you as well… so here I am." Replied Zelos as he walked closer.

"So what are you doing here with a monkey? No offense" said Zelos as he looked at the blonde, "None taken."

"I hope it is not something illegal?" asked Zelos as he looked at the docks where he saw the containers making him narrow his eyes and then eyed her for a moment.

"Whatever I am doing here it none of your bu-" stated Blake only to be stopped by Zelos hand which was choking her as a red energy surrounded his hand while Sun tried to help her only to find a green blade inches to her neck.

"Do not even try to use your semblance to get away, because I will make sure the explosion of this arte (**Raging Blast**) catches you in the instant, now, I am going to ask you this once and only once." Said Zelos in a cold voice making Blake look at his eyes to see that they were slit glowing blue.

"I am- no longer a member of the- white-" said Blake trying to talk only to be interrupted by Zelos.

"I already know that, what I want to know is this," said Zelos as an orange aura appeared around him while his eyes began to change to an orange color.

"Were you involved in the attempt in a high profile party in atlas that took place in Winter 4 years ago?" asked Zelos with a colder and authoritarian voice this time making her eyes widen at the question.

"Why would you want to-ARG!" shouted Blake as he applied more force in his hand while Sun shouted to leave her go.

"Answer the damn question!" shouted Zelos as his hair began to turn and glow orange while Blake was finally being able to put most of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No, I swear I wasn't, I swear!" shouted Blake as Zelos registered her words and looked at her amber eyes, until he finally let her go as lowered Ether from Sun`s neck, making sigh.

"Why are you here Blake?" asked Zelos while she recovered her breath, "Zelos i-"

"Answer the damn question!" shouted Zelos not wanting to hear anything from her related to what just happened, "I- We came here believing that the shipment of dust was going to be stolen with the objective of seeing who was doing it." Said Blake as Sun helped her stood up while giving him a bad eye.

"And you are hoping to believe it was not the White Fang, and you call Ruby naïve." Stated Zelos as he looked at the docks while Blake wanted to argue about that but needed to clear something.

"You were there?" asked Blake her curiosity once again getting the best of her, making Zelos eyed her with his orange slit eyes as he turned around looking to where he had come from, "Do not ignore me!" shouted Blake only to received the same treatment he had given Sun a while ago, Ether on her neck, "I am making a bloody exception here Belladonna, do not abuse of it." Said Zelos in a more calmed voice although the anger could be felt.

"Zelos please," started Blake only to be interrupted by a sudden wave of wind, indicating that an airship had arrived, causing her and Sun look while Zelos watched silently from behind.

"It is them, isn't it?" asked Zelos already knowing the answer.

"Yes, a part of me deep down knew but just didn't want to be right." Started Blake while Zelos turned around to leave only to stop as he heard the voice of whoever was the leader making him go and look to see it was Roman Torchwick.

"This isn't right, the white fang would never work with a human, especially someone like him." Stated Blake as she jumped down armed.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Sun as he saw her jump and then looked at Zelos, "Aren't you gonna stop her?" asked Sun while Zelos just walked pass him and sat on the edge to her Blake`s little speech.

"Listen, I don't know what might had happen 4 years ago, but she didn't take participation on it, and she is not even a member of that group now, she is trying to do the right thing now, which is all that matters." Stated Sun hoping to make Zelos understand but he didn't even managed get some type of reaction, making him sigh.

"You know what, fine do whatever you want." Said Sun as he was about to jump only to be stopped by Zelos who had pulled him from back before he could jump, "Hey what the hell?" asked Sun as he tried to stand up only to be stopped once again by him.

"Not yet," started Zelos making the blonde look confused at him, "I need to hear Torchwick statement, then we act." Said Zelos as he heard the thieve saying that he and the White Fang were going on a little ride together making him stand up as he heard all he needed to hear.

"Now _we_ act." Stated Zelos, making Sun smirk as he also stood up and went to help Blake while Zelos looked up in the sky as he thought for a second he had felt something, but dismissed it as he heard an explosion coming from the docks, making him jump to help.

He reached the site where they were fighting as he noticed that Blake was going against Torchwick while Sun was fighting some of the members of the white fang while he noticed that were more coming to were Sun was.

Seeing this Zelos quickly prepared both blade and shield and executed a **Sonic Thrust,** not putting much aura on it since a normal one in the state he was in right now might actually kill whoever was the target, there was also the fact that he wanted to interrogate them, much to his dismay since killing was not an option.

In other words, the way Lloyd would have wanted.

He hit the member of the white fang with the thrust and then quickly taking care of the ones surrounding him parrying every attack and countering them successfully knocking out all of them with painful but not serious injuries.

"There are more coming!" shouted Sun as he stood next to him as they saw more airships coming while more members appear in foot from behind them only to receive a familiar barrage of blue spheres (**Azure Storm**), making Zelos and Sun to turn around to see Drake landing in front of them with cold eyes.

"Zelos what the hell!?" asked Drake as he sent more azure storms at the incoming airships to change their route.

"Monkey, go and help Belladonna." Said Zelos

"I have a name bastard!" argued Sun while doing exactly what Zelos had say.

"I don't know what is going on here, but we need to get out of here ASAP." Said Drake getting his attention, "Remiel sent the angels to look for those who had strong levels of aura, one managed to find me even if I was suppressing it." Explained Drake, making Zelos see how serious was their situation while both noticed more members of the white fang coming at them.

"We cannot leave them alone and you know it," replied Zelos in a more calmed voice referring to Blake and Sun, "I figured as much." Answered Drake as he jumped to the opposite side with both taking an stance and executing a diagonal **Sonic Thrust, **leaving a blue way of aura behind them to then meet in the center of all the white fang members and then continuing their way.

"**Cross Thrust!**" shouted both as the center where they had been released a little wave of energy that caused an explosion which took care of the Faunus close by, while the others had been taken care while they were executing the arte.

"If we are going to help them, then we need to be quick!" shouted Drake as he attacked more white fang members while Zelos did the same only to be suddenly aide by spinning blade taking care of the ones remaining.

"That looked useful." Said Zelos as both looked at an orange haired girl spinning various sets of blades at the enemy while Drake tackled Zelos to the ground.

"Drake what the-?" stopped Zelos as he saw that behind them was a holy lance impaled on the ground were the orange head was standing, "They are here." Said Drake in a calm voice as both stood up looking at the clouded skies, "That girl has everything under control, lets go." Said Drake while Zelos nodded and both started running out of the docks while several lances began to fall from the sky.

"We can go into the city, lets meet up in the forest." Suggested Zelos while Drake shook his head as they began to jump rooftops using their aura heading to the industrial district.

"No, this is the worst time to separate especially since Remiel might be here as well," replied Drake as he looked over his shoulder to see that there were no more lances coming from behind him, "Shit." Said Zelos, making Drake look in front of them to immediately stop as they saw two black winged angels on the air in front of them throwing a set of lances.

Both stopped and then gave back step to look around and see they were surrounded by a total of 4 angels that were once again casting various lances and throwing them, forcing Drake and Zelos to a defense position as green transparent like sphere surrounded each (**Barrier**).

The lances reached them simultaneously to create a cloud of smoke the moment they reached both while the angels created their weapons preparing to end them in case they were still alive.

"**O twisted doors of distortion open wide…**" said a voice coming from the smoke as an small purple circle appeared around it, "**Negative Gate!**" shouted Zelos from the smoke as a black with purple sphere appeared above them that began to suck all 4 angels on it while Drake jumped out of the smoke taking care of the head of all 4 angels while Zelos maintained the arte.

"Looks like these were the only ones," said Drake as he landed next to Zelos while the heads rolled next to them as Zelos stopped the art, letting all the bodies fall close to him while the red head looked at Drake with widened eyes.

"I don't think so." Replied Zelos in an astonished as he looked at Yin that was resonating, making Drake`s eyes widen as he saw the same.

Before any of them could even say a word, Zelos noticed as the place around them began to get dark, making him see up to then quickly grab an unfocused Drake and jump out of the building that was soon destroyed by a massive pillar of light that came from above while both landed on their feet.

"That was," started Drake ignoring the constant glowing of Yin while Zelos nodded as both looked around, "No doubt about it, that was a **Judgment**" exclaimed Zelos as both looked around to see whoever had casted it, only to get their answers as light appeared from the sky falling in the street they were in.

"This is just like when we met the travesty," said Zelos as they saw a figure coming from the sky, the man that descended from the sky had blonde hair, pale blue eyes and was wearing an all white suit and combined with the pair of white wings he had, but the thing that got Zelos attention was the weapon he had on his hand, a white blade with a key chain of a white tiger that looked like if it was a set of two.

"So, you two are the ones that has been killing my subordinates, it doesn't matter right now, what it does is," said the man as he raised the familiar blade pointing at both, "Who of you is the one that know how to cast the **Judgment**?" asked Remiel as he noticed that the blade he was holding was resonating, something he only remembered happening that other time as he looked at the two and spotted Yin who was also resonating.

"Drake," said Zelos not losing eye contact with Remiel as he tried to talk with Drake whose eyes were now empty as he began to have flashes remembering that night, the flashes stopped in the image of Lloyd`s death body to then change the image of the man the man with white wings that had murdered him, the very same that was standing in front of him.

"Could you perhaps be…" started Remiel seeing Drake`s eyes and blade trying to remember where he had seen him, only to stop his train of thought as Drake released a charge doing a thrust while throwing a battle roar.

"Drake don't!" shouted Zelos as he saw his friends charging without thinking as Remiel easily began to avoid every slash with ease until he then used the **Marian** surprising the angel, but not enough to land a surprise hit on him as he avoided the black purple blade arte and then used his blade to attack Drake who had an opening, only to be saved by Zelos who used his shield to block the attack.

"I remember you now, I would never forget that arte." Said Remiel as he felt his energy being absorbed little by little, making him focus now on Zelos whose aura was flaring even more as a pair of cat like ears appeared, which caused the angel`s eyes go wide.

"You are the one I am looking for," stated Remiel as he took an step back and clapped his fingers to make 2 holy lances appear that flew at Zelos who charged with his shield raised not losing Remiel of sight as the lances came in contact with the shield quickly disappearing in the moment they made contact.

Zelos immediately dropped his guard and did a **Super Sonic Thrust,** Remiel smirked in amusement as he parried the thrust and then began to clash their blades until Zelos eyes widened as he saw Drake charging once again with death eyes while using another **Marian** at them.

Zelos quickly step away in the last second while he managed to leave an small wound on Remiel`s face, making him frown as he focused on Drake, who wasn't focusing at all leaving openings that Remiel took advantage of, leaving minor wounds been able to even cut his dust enhanced jacket. But even so, the blonde still kept attacking irrationally, but at least it gave Zelos a chance as he finished activating his semblance completely as a set of aura orange wings made of aura appeared behind him.

"**Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls,**" chanted Zelos as a circle of pink wings surrounded him while he saw Remiel grab Drake by the neck, "**Rest in peace, Sinner! Judgment!**" shouted Zelos as a massive pillar of light began to descend from the sky.

Remiel who had heard Zelos shout panicked a little as he saw the pillar coming at him, not noticing Drake had put his hand near his face realizing a **Raging Blast **arte that exploded near his face blinding him a little, Drake managed to get released of the grip the angel had on his neck and just when he was about to separate his head from his body, Zelos tackled him out off the way right before the pillar made contact with the ground. The blonde immediately stood up and ran to the pillar that was still active just be stopped by Zelos who got his attention by punching him on the face.

"What the hell!?" shouted Drake as he focused now on Zelos, "That should be my line!" shouted Zelos as he sent another punch in the face at Drake, "You cant even dodge that! Do you seriously expect to kill him in that state!" shouted Zelos as Drake stood up back to punch him back only to abruptly stop while his eyes widened, making Zelos wonder what was going on as he noticed the panic on his eyes, realizing what was going on as he looked at Drake's shadow to see it was extending to where a bigger shadow was as Drake began to being pull to it.

'Not again!' thought Zelos in panic while Drake saw Zelos dropping his blade and running to aid him only to see him receive two little beams of white energy going through his body, "Zelos!" shouted the blonde as he saw his friend fall in slow motion to the ground, making him see in the direction the attack had come to see Remiel with his finger pointing to where Zelos was as Drake noticed this wings were barely burned which meant he had used them to protect himself from the arte.

"This just gave me a déjà vu," stated Remiel with a smirk making Drake angry as tried to fight being pulled, "Not then lets move to-" stopped Remiel as something grabbed him from below, making him look down, only to stat being pulled on his own shadow, he tried to fly only to see it was not useful as he was being completely sucked in his own shadow while Drake tried not be sucked as well to only desist as he heard a familiar voice.

"**Crumble…**" said the familiar ghost like voice, making Drake feel cold and fear as he stopped trying fight back, only to be instantly pull in the darkness while Zelos, whose body had returned to normal, remained unconscious on the ground knowing that one of Drake`s biggest fear had returned, and he was not able to help him once again.

* * *

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Judgment: **create several pillars of light that strike across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment.

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Negative Gate: **the spell creates a sphere of dark energy that attracts and slightly damages enemies.

**Shining Fang: **When user uses this arte, he rotates his weapon around his wrist, swinging it around in a complete circuit six times.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Azure Storm: **is a more powerful version of Azure Edge, in which two Wind-elemental projectiles are launched,

**Holy Lance: **is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. Although in this chapter, Flynn didn't use it in the traditional manner.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Barrier: **a green crystal barrier surrounds the caster, and their magical defense is raised by a moderate amount.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands and being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Supersonic Thrust: **It puts more strength and speed that it`s predecessor **sonic thrust**.

**Cross Thrust: **Two arte users uses **Sonic Thrust **to form an X shape form on the ground that releases a wave of energy in the center that damages the enemies that were inside the X.


	8. What Hides Behind The Mask

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**UPDATED: 26/APR/2015**

**Chapter 8**

_"Help! Somebody please help me!" shouted a voice making Zelos eyes snap open as he sat on his bed trying to register that the screams of help were not part of his imaginations, which were proved negative as he got more awake and kept hearing the more familiar like screams, making him stand up from his bed and run off his room heading to were the screams where coming from._

_He ran in the hall as he noticed that the screams were coming from Drake`s room whose door was already open, the red head entered rushing in the room to see the blonde being pulled into his own shadow on the bed while Lloyd was trying to pull him out._

_"Don't just stand there!" shouted Lloyd noticing Zelos in the door causing him snap and begin to help with no much success, "Shut up!" shouted Drake as Zelos noticed how panicked Drake's eyes were._

_"Why the hell is he shouting to me!?" asked Zelos._

_"He is not talking to you! Pull harder!" shouted Lloyd as they both noticed Drake was getting deeper on the shadow only for another hand to appear next to Zelos's and Lloyd's that took Drake's arms and pulled him out in instant and embraced him in a hug while the blonde was trembling and crying._

_"What was that?" asked Zelos as both he and Lloyd looked at Drake in that state being the first time he has seen him like that in the two months he had known him._

_"We don't know," said Lloyd with a frown as he saw his master telling him everything was ok._

* * *

"He must be having a nightmare," said Ruby in worry as she saw Zelos lying down on a stretcher.

After Ruby and her team got reunited with Blake, the authorities took them to take an airship back to beacon along with Sun who was going to stay in the academy.

All of them were happy that everything concerning this night was over, not expecting the last minute surprised that was already waiting for them on the ship.

When they asked what had happened, the medics that were accompanying him to beacon said that he was found near a recently destroyed building lying down on the ground with no wounds on his body, but in pain for some reason.

"Wonder what must have happen?" thought Yang out loud as he looked at Sun, "You said he helped with some white fang members and than then another blonde with a black blade came to help you right?"

"Yes, the dude seemed like if he was in a rush, and I managed to catch with my ears something about someone named Remiel sending someone named angel to look for them." Answered Sun trying to remember the little he was able to listen while Yang and Weiss wondered what trouble those two were while Blake looked at Zelos with a mixture of anger and regret.

"Are you ok Blake?" asked Ruby noticing the look he was giving to the other red head, "I am fine Ruby." Said Blake as she closed her eyes.

"No, there is something definitely wrong, why was Zelos with you guys in the beginning anyway?" asked Weiss looking at Blake who looked straight at Weiss eyes wanting to know the truth, and since she and her had finally made amends this is the least she could to for her teammate.

"He found out about me being formerly a white fang member."

Yang went pale, "And I also found why he and Drake hate the White fang so much." Stated Blake as she told them how he and threaten her and Sun, making Weiss realize Yang was right about what she had said earlier today while Blake explained the situation.

"It turns out he and Drake were involved during one of the first attacks the new order of the white fang did, an attack that happened during winter 4 years ago and was known to as-"

"The bloody winter," interrupted Weiss making Blake`s eyes widen at that and then nodded, "He asked me if I took participation in that attempt and after I said no, he left us go." Explained Blake while Ruby titled her head, "What was the bloody winter?" asked Ruby

Blake look at the ceiling of the airship, "4 years ago in Atlas, a great party took place, many important people were attending, the white fang saw this as an opportunity to show the world that they were no longer asking for their rights, instead taking them by force. Many people from both sides died that night, around 130 members of the white fang and various guests of the party." Stated Blake gaining and snort from Weiss, this made every one look at her.

"The truth was covered with the intention of showing the world what the white fang had tried to do, saying that many guests had been killed, but in truth only one casualty took place." Said Weiss remembering that day.

"A 14 years old blonde girl?" asked Yang making Weiss blink several times, "Yes, how did you know?" asked Weiss as everyone looked at Yang who had one fist clenched while the other one was on her face leaving visible her red angered eyes.

"Yang?" asked Ruby in worry seeing how angry Yang was, "Seeing that Blake came to light with her secret, here goes mine… or rather Drake`s. He, Zelos, his brother and a mute girl that all of them cherished went to that party, that very same girl that was killed." Said Yang holding her anger.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Blake at her partner with hurtful eyes, "You didn't see him Blake, you didn't see how much in pain were his eyes when he told me, the fact that he opened up to me and telling something so hard, made me want to keep the secret, and since we did not know what was the reason you were obsessed with knowing at the moment, I decided to stay quite." stated Yang as she looked at Weiss.

"That is why I kept shutting you up whenever you were going to reveal the possibility of her being a member of the white fang."

"You were protecting Blake," said Weiss gaining surprised looks, "Yes, but I also didn't want to cause Drake or Zelos any harm." Explained Yang as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"What else did he told you?" asked the cat Faunus knowing there was something she was not telling her making Yang feel bad for what she was about to do, "He admitted he took down 39 members of the white fang." Explained Yang making everyone eyes go wide.

"She must has been very important to them," said Ruby as she watched at Zelos who was still struggling, "Yes, Drake talked of her as if she was her own sister, saying she always took more care in other than in herself." Explained Yang while Blake now understood the reasons of Drake and Zelos hating the white fang.

"There is something I still do not understand," began Weiss getting their attention, "Why was Drake and his brother along that girl there? I mean yes, Zelos is a noble and one could invite as many persons one wanted, but Drake doesn't look like the kind of person to want to go that kind of events. Besides, I was also there and I do not remember seeing him at all." Said Weiss as she now was trying to remember that horrible night while Ruby then looked at Zelos and stood up from her sit to see Zelos closer.

'He is pale.' Thought Ruby as she also noticed he was breathing erratically while she noticed a hilt laying down next him which she decided to pick up.

She examined the hilt and admired the design as she pushed the button, making the blade appear and Ruby to scream in delight at the design since it was the first time any of them had seen it since Zelos always fought with his hands whenever he was called to spar, "Ruby leave that, It is rude to take others peoples things without permission." Scolded Yang getting Weiss attention at the blade, which caused her eyes go wide open as she had a flash of the same blade covered in blood.

"That blade," whispered Weiss getting Blake`s attention, "Are you ok?"

"Yes… it is just… I think Drake was not the only one that took down some members that night, I was hidden under a table along with a family members while I caught a glimpse of that blade." Explained Weiss as she tried now to remember that crucial moment to see who was the other ones fighting next to Drake, all of this while Ruby kept looking at the blade and then proceeded to examine the orange wing key chain, "Hey it has something written."

Said the leader of RWBY getting their attention, "To my best friend, do not let peoples words and thought, get to you, your brother in arms Lloyd." Read Ruby while Weiss eyes opened slightly.

"Lloyd? That was the name Drake said during his story, it must be his brother." Said Yang as Weiss eyes were now wide open as she was putting all of the pieces together as she now knew why the third guy in the photo of Drake and Zelos was.

"God." exclaimed Weiss as she stood up, "How could I have been so stupid!" shouted Weiss as she walked left and right making everyone follow her with her eyes, "Weiss?" asked Ruby with concern.

"Now I remember Drake," began Weiss getting everyone attention, "The name Lloyd rang of my mind in all the party guesses, there was only one Lloyd in that party and he was along Zelos, one of the most influential noble family." Said surprising them at the tip of information of Drake`s step family was one of nobles

"That still does not explain why you didn't recognized Drake until now." Said Blake making Weiss stop and face palm.

"I know that, I cannot believe I forgot someone like him," said Weiss, "Must have left some impression on you," said Yang making Weiss throw a ghost smile.

"Believe me, not every day someone calls one of the members of my family an egocentric bitch." Said Weiss making Yang blink, "He did mentioned calling someone like that in the party." Said Yang as Weiss continued.

"The reason I did not recognized was because he his hairstyle was different, but so was his personality."

"Different how?" asked Ruby as the pressed once again the button of the blade and put the hilt next to Zelos.

"He was colder, way colder than he is whenever we had seen him until now, also the scarf he always wear did not let me recognize him at all, even in the times when he pulled it down a little so he could eat, besides we did not talked at all during that party." Exclaimed Weiss as she sat back in her sit with pride as she resolved the puzzle.

"So, what is Drake`s last name then?" asked Sun with a little curiosity as Weiss smirked, "That is the best part, all of you must have heard of the name Aurion." Said Weiss making everyone stay astonished.

"As in the Aurion, Kratos Aurion? The guy that supposedly Grimm fears, the guy named the traitor of the heavens" said Sun while Weiss nodded while the ship was now landing on beacon.

"Unbelievable," said Yang with a smirk as they stood up and began to walk to the entrance while the medics came walking to take care of Zelos.

"If Drake is like that of a fighter and so is Zelos I cannot wait to meet this Lloyd fella." Said Yang punching their fist together, causing Weiss to remember information about the death of the heir of house Aurion.

"Are you ok?" asked Ruby while Weiss quickly fixed herself not wanting to reveal something like that since it was way to personal.

"Yes I am fine, come on let's get to our dorm I am… exhausted." Said Weiss stopping a little as they saw both Ozpin and Glynda waiting for them.

"Miss Belladonna could you please come with me while your team returns to you dorm and Glynda makes sure mister Wilder is ok and tells mister Wukong where he is staying." Said Ozpin as he turned around and began to walk to the academy followed by Blake who said she would be fine while the rest walked to their dorm.

'I just hope you are ok with whatever you are doing Drake.' Thought Yang with worried eyes as she wondered where he was while Zelos was like that.

* * *

**"CRUMBLE…"** said a familiar ghost like voice making Drake`s eyes snap wide open as he saw he was in the darkness once again but something was not right.

The spheres that he usually used to get out off here were not there, this gave him an horrible feeling as he looked around to spot someone else.

"Remiel," growled Drake in anger as he saw Remiel from a far trying to fight something invisible that was not allowing him to move while Drake raised his arm to pull him where he was only for the horrible feeling to return in realization, the shadows did not listen to him.

'I should be able to have control of everything here.' Thought Drake as he heard the ghost like voice again.

"**DO NOT THINK…THAT I WOULD LEAVE YOU… HAVE YOUR WAY ANY LONGER.**" Said the voice in between breaths as Drake turned around to see there was nothing there.

"Show yourself you coward! I turned you down once and I can do it again!" shouted Drake looking at all sides.

"**IT WONT HAPPEN… AGAIN**" said the voice as Drake saw first a purple with red eye appear, followed by viscous purple substance to emerge from it taking form of a giant vaguely humanoid form with blue eyes.

"**YOU HAVE BECOME… WEAK.**" Said the figure as it extended his arm, making Drake being pulled to it`s arm which grabbed and raising him to where his 'face' was, "**YOU HAVE BECOME… SOFTER.**" Said the voice one more time as a purple portal appeared below Drake.

"**I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER… HOW YOU USED TO BE!**" said the figure as he left Drake fall into the portal.

* * *

Zelos eyes opened instantly having a bad feeling as he examined the room he was currently in.

"I see you are finally awake mister Wilder." Said a female voice making Zelos look from the bed he was to see Glynda Goodwitch as he remembered what happened before.

He lost consciousness, this caused his eyes open a little as he remembered Drake, hesat on the bed to notice he was handcuffed to it.

"I am afraid that you wont be able to leave until you answer some questions," started Glynda as she saw him trying to break the handcuffs, "Do not even try, those handcuffs are special made with some of the must enhanced-" started Glynda only to see Zelos successfully breaking them and freeing himself, "Dust? Only because it was crafted with good materials does not mean that it was well done." Said Zelos as he put a foot of his bed to feel an incredible amount of pain, making him fall on the floor.

'What?' thought Zelos as he looked at his left leg to see a clean hole in his pant in the part of the leg with no wound, which was weird since he remembers that Remiel had shot some beams at him, 'But why isn't there any wound. Better yet, why does it hurt if there isn't any wound?' thought Zelos as Glynda waved her wand to made him levitate and place him back on his bed.

"It looks like the cuffs were not necessary," said Glynda with a ghost smirk on her face as Ozpin entered the office with a mug of coffee and took a near chair and sat.

"Mister Wilder, may I ask what were you doing near a site that was destroyed?" asked Ozpin while Zelos did not paid too much attention thinking how to help Drake, "I wont say anything until I have a lawyer." Said Zelos giving a terrible excuse, but still thinking what to do.

'Should I call master, no, the problem itself it is that Drake was pulled forcedly into the shadow something that had not happened in a long.' Thought Zelos not listening one single thing that Ozpin was telling him.

"Mister Wilder," said Ozpin in a louder voice getting his attention, "I asked you a question, Why were you unconscious near a destroyed site?"

"I don't remember," lied Zelos as he put his hand to use the **First aid** art discreetly.

"That is very convenient," said Glynda in a sarcastic tone, "Why were you then sighted helping miss Belladonna in the docks?" asked Glynda.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Said Zelos as he focused on his leg, 'Something is not right, I already casted the arte but I can still feel the pain whenever I try to move my leg.' Thought Zelos.

"Miss Belladonna said the same thing, what a coincidence huh" said Glynda.

"Better yet, why were you suddenly helping them and then you leave them there with Drake?" asked Ozpin not liking one bit that he have left them there, but he knew there had to be a good reason to it, especially for the reports the people in the city said about white lances raining from the skies.

"Something more important needed our attention," said Zelos telling the truth while he casted the healing art for the third time with no success.

"What could be more important that helping the others?" asked Glynda.

"Helping Drake," was all Zelos said as he gave up in healing his leg while the blonde woman wondered what was more important than the white fang.

"In another subject," began Ozpin getting his attention, "Why didn't you… dispose of the members of the white fang and helped Blake and mister Wukong?" asked Ozpin making Zelos rise his eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Wukong? Forget about it," waved Zelos his hand as his eyes became serious, "Belladonna said it herself, the white fang would never work with a human, especially one like Torchwick, which means that something is going on, that is why me and Drake knocked them out so they could be questioned later." Explained Zelos as he leaned back on frustration not been able to know what was happening with his leg.

"I see, I will made sure that the authorities do their job with them, you have my thanks, but now I am afraid I have to question you of the activities you and Drake have been performing since you got here."

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about" said Zelos as he rubbed his hair.

"Do not lie mister Wilder, according to what the cameras near the docks spotted along with some people, you and Drake were seeing running through roofs while you hair was orange."

"So?" asked Zelos not seeing the point as Ozpin pulled some photos of all the places where he, Drake and the angels had been along with a photo of what it was him flying away using his wings, of course who it was could not be clear.

Ozpin told Zelos of everything he knew, including the fact that he knew that Zelos had in his possession the book missing from the museum of course to Zelos there were all but speculations.

"You have a big imagination professor, angels?" shorted Zelos while instead he was frowning for his own carelessness.

"I am not playing games mister Wilder, I know that weird things have been happening and that you two are the center of it, does it have to do with Lloyd Aurion`s death." Said Ozpin, making Zelos clench his fist while Ozpin also noticed that his eyes changed to orange for a second.

"You have some nerve bringing a death person to the conversation, all you have professor are speculations, nothing else, nothing more. Now, unless you have something of importance you have to say I suggest you to say it, if not please leave I could use some rest." Said Zelos in a cold voice that made Glynda angry at the treatment he was giving them.

"All right mister wilder," said Ozpin surprising Glynda as he stood up and began to leave the room but not before saying one last thing.

"Zelos, I don't know what you and him are involved right now, but believe me when I tell you I would really like to help, that is after all my job both as a professor and a huntsman." Said the man as he and Goodwitch left the room.

Zelos in that very moment began to cast various healing artes while thinking on a way of helping Drake getting out of the shadows while he remembered the last time it happened, days after Lloyd`s death.

This little memory caused his eyes to widen as he remembered Lloyd`s wounds as he looked at the one on his legs to then search the other places he was wounded to see they were the same with no blood, just like the one on his leg.

'Lloyd had two holes on his body, one in the chest and the other in the forehead, both with very little radius similar to mine, so why is it that I don't have a single stain of blood?' thought Zelos as his eyes almost jumped from his body in realization.

* * *

Drake opened his eyes surprised not to be met once again by darkness instead he was met with something just as bad, a destroyed town.

'Where the hell am I now?' thought Drake as he walked through the town having a sense of déjà vu the more he walked.

"They are back!" Shouted someone from behind, making him turn around to see various people going through him as if he was a ghost, this caused him feel chills while the sense of déjà vu got bigger having felt he had seen those people before.

"Surround them!"

Drake turned around to see a great number of people forming a commotion with weapons and torches, the blonde wondered what was going on as he jumped up on a roof, only for his eyes go wide open not believing what he was seeing.

It was him, Lloyd, Zelos and Colette as kids, 'you have got to be kidding me' thought Drake as he remembered that this moment was when he and the other were returning from the cave of wonders when they were 10, he remembered very well what happened next as 3 man charged at them only for his past self, Lloyd and Zelos take care of them.

"This is going to happen, you are going to let us go, or else…" said the younger version of himself with cold eyes only to made all the men charge at them.

"Lloyd protect Colette!" shouted Zelos as he and Drake began to take care of the people while opening a path for them.

"Why didn't you mind you own business?!" shouted one of the man with a shotgun pointing at them, "thanks to you the Grimm attacked destroying our home!" shouted the man firing the weapon while Zelos countered with an **Azure Fist** destroying the weapon while Drake then took care of the men and then continued with the rest.

The scene changed to Drake to see all of the men down, with some of them with major wounds and bleeding while Colette and Lloyd now waited on the town`s exit and Drake and Zelos were heading that way.

"Stop!" shouted a woman holding another firearm pointing at them, making Drake and Zelos turn around, "You have no right! To take her away from us!" shouted the woman pointing at Drake who began to walk slowly at her.

"We took care of her and gave her the necessary to survive! She is ours!"

"That doesn't give you the right to treat her like trash." Said Drake loud enough for her to hear as she pulled the trigger and Drake used his aura to avoid major damage, "I do not care what you say, I do not care what happens to you, you can become Grimm's food for all I care," whispered Drake as he charged landing an strong fist on her stomach causing her spat blood falling a little on him.

"She only wanted to help, but you treated her like trash for something you could not understand, so I think it is fair that you suffer like the trash you are." Said Drake loud enough for everyone else to heat while the woman stood frozen at the look of Drake`s slit glowing eyes.

The younger version of himself retracted his fist and headed back to the others to get out of there once an for all while the image changed to a dark room not making feel the actual Drake any better.

"You used to be better in that time." Said a child like voice which caused him turn around to meet the 10 year old version of himself, "Really? Taking a form of me when I was a kid." Said Drake as he slashed his younger-self, which turned into black smoke and the appeared back behind him.

Drake turn back to his green eyes were turning black.

"What a better form, **than the one when you were at your best.**" Said the voice of his younger self as it changed to the same voice of the humanoid from before without the long pauses.

"What is this about?"

"**Simple really, I want to show you how weak have you become since that day,**" said the copy of himself as he began to circle him.

"**You had the perfect chance to kill your dear brother murderer, and you blew it, the old you would have canalized that anger not letting it get out of control, and instead use it to stay more focus and precise and only because Lloyd dies.**" Replied it causing Drake to get angry and charge at him only for it to raise it`s arm to send Drake against an invisible wall.

"**You see what I mean, stupid and with no control.**" Said the younger version of himself as he changed to the form when he was 15.

"**Do you remember, the last time you and I met?**" asked the fake Drake as the original remembered far to well.

"**Thanks to Lloyd being death you left yourself being taken by me and not even Zelos could pull you out,**"

"**The first time you and I officially met I offered you a power to find who ever had killed the idiot, and this is what you answered me.**" said the darkness as his eyes turned back to green.

"I don't need your help, I will find whoever murdered Lloyd by myself!" shouted the 15 version of himself mimicking Lloyd as his eyes turned back to black.

"**You knew I wanted something in return! That is why you rejected my aid! And the worst part is that you didn't even heard me out.**"

"Because I knew it was not going to be good." Replied Drake as felt as if someone was crushing his own body.

"**Was not going to be good!**" said the copy snorting at the comment, "**You know that is the worst part of all that, you and I fought the moment you rejected my proposition and that time I experienced how truly good and cold you were. That made think you wouldn't need my help, but also that without knowing you would do I wanted!**" shouted the copy as he made Drake feel even more pain.

"**And when you got out of here you decided you wanted a change! You tried to be just like Lloyd, you shared his ideals yes, but you wanted to be more like him, becoming weak while doing it, wearing a mask to hide your true self!**" shouted the copy as Drake screamed in pain.

"**But you couldn't change and deep down you knew it, the chess piece was a sign of it but you still deny it!**" shouted once more as Drake`s eyes forced to open wide as the copy forced him to see all the times in the past when he was at his coldest like the time he made that woman bleed and the way he treated the people of the town, or when he used excessed force to the man that attacked Rise the day they met her, and many others while having a feeling in him and hearing a sound on his mind.

***CRACK***

"**You feel it don't you, or better yet you don't feel it, the sense of guilt!**" said the copy with a mad grin on his face as he changed to his 17 year old form.

***CRACK***

"**You feel no regret in everything you have done,**" said the copy now in a calmer voice.

***CRACK***

"**Because that is who you are, someone does what it has to be done.**" Continued the shadow as he left Drake fall on his knees while he raised his face to reveal his eyes.

***CRACK CRACK** **CRACK** **CRACK** *

"**Yes, those are the eyes I remember.**" Said the copy as the original grabbed him by the neck.

***CRACK***

was the last sound Drake heard on his own mind as he looked at his copy who still had that smirk on his face, "**Welcome back**," said the copy as it transformed into black smoked that moved a few feet away to reveal the same vague humanoid purple form from before.

"**WHAT WILL YOU... DO NOW?**" asked the purple figure back in a ghost like voice as he noticed Drake`s eyes were totally cold with no sign of life while he took off his scarf.

"Don't do anything to the scarf," said Drake as the figure made Remiel appear back and threw him on an sphere while Drake walked calmly to where the sphere was, leaving alone the purple figure in the darkness.

* * *

Remiel came out from a shadow being created by a big tree, he wondered were he was.

But stopped as he saw Drake calmly walking out of the shadow of another tree while the full moon stood above them.

"Nice place, isn't it?" started Drake as he waved his blade a little, "Here is where I killed your subordinates, to your right you can see the remains of one of them which I recently killed and then burned." Said Drake in a calmly but sharp voice as Remiel saw the marks of a recently burned body.

"Unfortunately for you," started Drake taking stance by putting both hands while taking his stance pointing at Remiel who growled, "You wont have it so an easy end, Drake Aurion, Second student of the current Aurion artes school, ready for battle." Said Drake as he used a **Super Sonic Thrust **at Remiel who prepared to avoid the attack with a smirk on his face until Drake disappeared midway.

Before Remiel could even look or think where could have the blonde gone, Remiel felt a sudden pain in the back, making him turn his head to see Drake standing right behind him followed by a stream of blood came from his back as he noticed that the blade was surrounded by the black aura, "**Ghost Wolf**" whispered Drake.

**(AN: play Tokyo ghoul first opening full, unravel)**

Remiel immediately did a 180 spin using Lloyd`s blade to slash him on the back, only for Yin to parry the attack, causing Remiel step back a little while Drake let go of Yin leaving it in to air as he quickly turned back giving Remiel a **Palm Strike**, which send him away while Drake grabbed his blade and threw it to his right hand as he began to walk slowly at Remiel.

"Why isn't healing!? Why does it hurt!?" shouted Remiel as Drake kept calmly walking

"Now that my mind is clear, I can clearly remember that when my **Marian** wounded the first angel I killed, and that angel`s wound caused her pain and it didn't healed as fast, and that was because The **Marian **is a darkness type of arte," said Drake stopping as he left his black aura appear for the first time in two years, "Just like my aura." Said Drake as he used his left arm to crack his neck as the feeling of relief for letting his aura flow freely surrounded his whole body while Remiel was now panicking, he raised his arm to create a dozen of holy lances, which were thrown at the blonde.

"Desperate?" asked Drake in the same sharp voice now cracking an smile as he began to use his blade to parry the incoming lances to then run at Remiel jumping at the side to avoid some of them and side jumping in front of another as he saw a good opening between the spears, Drake charged with the **Marian** as Remiel smirked, he sidestepped in the last moment ready to fatally wound Drake only to receive a set of spin kicks followed by Drake quickly composing himself to then use the **Shining Fang **enhanced with his aura, causing Remiel feel pain and ruining his suit.

The angel did a quick step back and flew high as a yellow glyph appeared below him "Be gone! **Judgment!**" shouted Remiel as pillar of light came from the sky a lot faster than Zelos`s, which caused hitting the ground a lot sooner.

Remiel smirked seeing that Drake didn't avoided the beam, only to feel another sudden pain on his right wing, the angel looked around to see the black blade with the hilt surrounded by some kind of black rope.

He was suddenly to go down and Drake coming out from Remiel`s shadow while holding the rope, which was pulled to the side causing Remiel to be slammed on the ground a couple of meters away.

The blonde angel immediately tried to stand up only to feel his wing been ripped by Drake, who had pulled the cord making the blade forcefully cut the wing and fly to him which landed on his right hand, while the rope, which was connected it transformed back into his shadow as Remiel crawling away while whining causing the blonde to scowl.

"I need to get out of here," whispered to then suddenly release an scream of pain as he felt his left wing being stabbed, "I don't accept it," heard Remiel from behind as he felt a foot stepping hard on his back, "It wasn't you, you weren't the one that killed Lloyd, someone like you wouldn't have been able to." Began Drake causing Remiel`s eyes to widen.

"This is your lucky day," started Drake as he completely cut the final wing causing the angel scream once again while he started crying, "I want you to deliver a message who did it, I am coming for you." Said Drake as he looked at Remiel`s right hand, "I am taking this by the way." Said Drake as he cut the arm and then took the blade leaving the wingless angel on the ground while entered a shadow.

**AN: song end**

* * *

**"YOU DIDN'T… FINISH HIM" **said the humanoid form as he made Lloyd`s scarf float next to him.

"He wasn't the killer, just the dumbass who took Yang," said Drake as he dropped both blades and let them floating in the dark and then took his scarf to put it on.

"**YANG… I REMEMBER WHEN YOUR BROTHER CAME OUT… OF THE FORGE WITH THOSE… NAMING THEM YIN AND YANG… BOTH POETIC AND FITTING IF YOU ASK ME,**" said the purple figure as Drake walked to a sphere that should connect to a shadow in the academy.

"Nobody asked you,"

"**SUCH COLDNESS… WHAT ARE YOU… GOING TO DO NOW?**" asked the figure making Drake stop.

"I still need to find a murder, but now there are more things to take care now that I think about it." Said Drake as he took out the book.

"**YOU ARE… WELCOME.**" Said the figure referring to him forcing Drake`s mask to break.

"I didn't thank you," said Drake as he stopped, "What should I call you anyway, since I know for a fact since the first time I met you officially that you are not a figment of my imagination." Said Drake as he turned around to see the figure.

"**I AM… THE ENVOY OF THE DARK ABYSS… I AM SHADOW. THAT IS… ALL THERE IS… TO KNOW.****" **Answered the figure in the same ghost like tone while Drake could barely notice the pride on his voice, making him wonder what had been dealing with all this time, but now it was not the time for it since he needed to check someone, and call another.

* * *

Back in the forest, a female figure with green hair was walking to a wounded Remiel who was slowly walking to her.

"Pronyma." Whispered Remiel with a smile on his face, only to receive a dark beam in both legs.

"Why?" asked Remiel as he falls on his knees.

"Do you have any idea who was the owner of the mansion you attacked 2 years ago?" asked the woman with a sad but also angry tone.

"What does it matter to us!?" shouted Remiel in more pain as he felt the darkness spreading through his body.

"Aurion," said the woman making the angels eyes go wide, "And the kid whose weapon you took was his son." Said the woman tensing her voice as she saw him enter in panic,

"He ordered me to and you know it!" shouted the wingless angel

"You should have studied who you were attacking and I know pretty well what your orders were, so no excuses Remiel." Said the woman as the man put a begging look.

"Please Pronyma, if he finds out he was his son he wi-"

"He already knows, that is why I am here." Said the woman as she raised her finger, making the blonde face change to one of anger.

"I might have taken his weapon! But the one who killed him wa-" his voice was interrupted as a black beam went through the angel`s head, his lifeless body fell on the floor while his body started to burn in black flames.

"Goodbye Remiel." Said the woman as she walked away leaving nothing of the wingless angel.

* * *

"Seeing the dilemma the hero was, the Great Spirit Origin bestowed upon Mythos and his followers a new blessing, giving them the power to take down the two leaders that even though they were offered a chance of peace, they choose to keep waging war.

Seeing this Mythos and his companions had no choice to end the war by force, but letting the leaders of both sides live even though they had taken away what the hero cherished the most, only so they could be judged by those who did not want to have anything with the conflict.

Seeing that the hero, even with all the reasons he had to kill the two leaders decided not to, The Great Spirit Origin gave Mythos a treasure, something he used to create a new force that would take care of protect and bring justice to the world of remnant conformed by the Hero Mythos, his faithful companions and beings he created using the treasure it was giving to him, winged soldiers so they could complete this task." Read Drake while Zelos slowly started to open his eyes slowly as he felt the light of the sun hitting his face while he turned his head to vaguely see Drake with the book in hand.

"And the name of this group, Cruxis." Finished Drake as he closed the book and put it on his jacket while Zelos, more awake now, had his eyes slightly open.

"Have a pleasant dream?" asked Drake while Zelos tried to stand up only to still feel a little of pain on his body, "Easy, there is no rush." Said Drake.

"What happened with Remiel?" asked Zelos as he at least tried to sit while Drake just extended his hand so he could retrieve both blades that were resonating, making Zelos crack an small smile before he turned serious.

"Remiel?" asked Zelos while Drake took Yang and began to examine it, "Alive, there is no way he could have killed Lloyd." Stated Drake.

"Good thing you reached the same conclusion of the beams,"

Drake stopped what he was doing and throwing a puzzled look.

"What about the beams?" asked Drake

Zelos face palmed, "What is our semblance Drake?" asked Zelos refereeing to him Lloyd, Kratos and Colette.

"The ability to be able to use angelic artes and being able to generate wings of aura while suffering changes and also gaining inhuman strengths that not even someone with high levels of aura could have, so what?" asked Drake, "Our auras Drake." Said Zelos trying to make him remember something important, which by the looks of his eyes he just remembered what it was.

"Are light based," said Drake as his mind began to run, "Light based attacks does not leave any fatal wound you, even if it was in a critical point, that is why you don't have a single hole."

Zelos nodded, "The moment I saw that Remiel`s attack, I knew it was light based, Lloyd`s killer must be dark aura user." Stated Zelos while Drake unbelievably to him smiled.

"Why are you calm?" asked Zelos while Drake just leaned back on his chair.

"Because being angry right now won't help at all, especially with all the things we need to think about," replied Drake as his face got serious, "We have been omitting a lot of things, why were those researchers killed, what were they looking for in those ruins, what was the book so important, surely it must have something hidden on it and finally, why Lloyd was killed." Stated Drake.

"You didn't interrogate Remiel?"

"When I touched his shadow I sensed a great force of conviction," said Drake as he looked at his friend, "He would have never talk even if I tortured him to death." Continued Drake while Zelos was now looking suspiciously at him.

"What happened to you there?" asked Zelos as he eyes looked at the Drake`s shadow.

"My mask cracked… I am no longer going to try to do things his way faking I can always try to see good on people, but that doesn't mean I wont give up his dream," stated Drake.

"So you will continues been a huntsman?"

"Not only that," said Drake as a second later Zelos scroll began ringing indicating he had a high priority message, making immediately open it to then see Drake.

"Are you serious?" asked the red head.

"Yup, you are seeing officially the heir of the Aurion family, I hope we can work well together for a better future." Said Drake with a smile as he extended his fist.

"At least I won't die of boredom in those meetings alone bud." Said Zelos as he bro fisted him, "So what now?" asked Zelos.

"First, we eat, I haven't eating anything since yesterday,"

"Fair enough."

"Second, I need to call Lee and tell him to find anything about any group named Cruxis, it is a fat chance but it is something and lastly," said Drake extending his arm, "We need to search every inch of that damn book even if it means tearing it apart." Said Drake making Zelos look in the pocket he usually put the book, only to see it wasn't there.

"I don't have it." Said Zelos panicking as he searched on his other pocket to see it wasn't there either looking at Drake whose eyes wide open.

"When was the last time you saw it?" asked Drake.

"I am sure I had after I left Lee`s bar yesterday afternoon, someone must have took it while I was unconscious."

"But who? The fact you are here and alive makes believe that it wasn't the angels." Stated Drake thinking on who else could have been.

"Ozpin," said the red head getting his attention, "He knows we have been involved in every sighted of the angels, I told him he was speculating, but he is onto us." Said Zelos while Drake just shrugged his shoulders.

"Until we are sure it was him we cant do anything, and even though I am back to my old 'sadist' self, I would like not to torture someone just because of a supposition." Said Drake as he slowly walked out of the infirmary, "Besides we have the Cruxis lead to follow, until then we will leave the book until we need it." Replied Drake as he put the twin blades back in the shadows.

"We will figure out what to do with Ozpin later, besides it is not like having the book would do any good since you and dad are the only ones capable of reading it," continued Drake as he began to walk out of the infirmary, "Going to the dinning hall, pancakes?" asked Drake as he headed to the door.

"Double portion please," started Zelos as he leaned back on his bed, "Good to have you back." Said Zelos as he opened the door.

"Good to be back… and Zelos." Started Drake before closing the door getting the red heads attention, "Do not call me bud." Replied Drake with a smile behind his scarf as he closed the door leaving Zelos alone whose face changed to a frown.

* * *

"_Are you certain there isn't something we could do?_" _asked Zelos to his master, Kratos Aurion._

_"I am afraid I don't, **he** succumbed to it, it was a miracle that he managed to suppress it and disappear for so long with out causing trouble, but Drake is not **him. **Meaning that in due time he will become what he did not, He will become the symbol of pure chaos and destruction."_

* * *

"I hate to say it but you had the easy way out Lloyd." said Zelos as a cloud started to cover the sun while he thought things would be more complicated from now on.

* * *

** ARTES USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Judgment: **create several pillars of light that strike across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment.

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Supersonic Thrust: **It puts more strength and speed that it`s predecessor **sonic thrust**.

**Azure Fist(Invented): **Fist version od Azure Edge.

**First Aid: **Basic healing arte for small wounds. It does not restore aura.

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.


	9. Interlude

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**AN: There were only a few changes here, only minimal ones.**

**UPDATED: 27/APR/2015**

**Chapter 9**

_"I asked if you were alone?" asked a six year old kid with brown spiky hair to a blonde one with the same age, who was sitting in a cold and wet ground, while the white umbrella of the brown haired one covered both from the rain._

_The blonde one, whose clothes were nearly thorn apart completely, did not answer after he recovered the sense of his surroundings as he no longer felt as if he was being taken away from reality, this fact made him quickly retract his hand of the unknown person in front of him as he tried to put a serious look hiding all the fear and cold he was feeling._

_"It is ok," said the boy as he kneeled in front of him, "I only want to help." Said the boy with a bright smile while the blonde one believe a word._

_"…Why should I believe you?" asked the blonde one as he looked away from the brown haired kid._

_"Way of living Number 2, Never abandon someone in need." Said the boy still with the same smile on his face._

_"You are weird,"_

_"I have been told," replied the brown haired one as he offered his hand once again making the blonde one hug his knees in doubt._

_"…How do you plan to help me?" _

_"In anyway I can, helping you find your home for example."_

_"You are seeing it," said the blonde gaining a puzzled look for a few seconds, until he realized he meant the streets. But to him, it didn't make sense since he did not looked as a regular kid of the streets._

_"You ran away from home? You seem well fed so you should have run for home."_

_"I don't remember if I have a house or if I have parents alive or if they just abandoned me, I don't remember anything." said the blonde as he lowered his head not looking at the boy with the umbrella, "Please just leave, I don't want your help."_

_"No," said the brown one care freely, "Because something is telling me that you indeed want someone to help you."_

_"That is stupid," said the blonde one as he slightly raised his head._

_"Then why are you crying?" asked the boy now in a more neutral voice while the green eyed one cleaned his tears, "Why do you insist so much?" asked the blonde._

_"Because I want to help people." Said the boy back to a happy voice, "And you enter in that category, let me help you find your home." Replied the boy in a more caring voice._

_"What can you do? You are only a kid."_

_"So are you, and I know people," said the boy narrowing his eyes to then returning to normal, "I have always wanted to say that." Continued the boy as he saw the blonde still doubting._

_"Tell you what, why don't you stay with me for the mean time that way I help you and I get to meet you… better yet lets become friends now, Lloyd Aurion." Said the boy as he extended his arm while the blonde looked at the eyes of the person in front of him making the blonde want to trust him as he slowly raised his arm._

_"Drake," said the Drake hesitantly as he looked Lloyd give him a confused look._

_"I thought you said you didn't remembered anything."_

_"I know, but that is what the voice keeps calling me."_

_"Voice?" asked Lloyd as soon after another voice began calling for his name._

_"Lloyd!" shouted a grave voice with an Irish like accent (AN: At least I think is Irish)_

_"Over here Dirk!" shouted Lloyd as they stopped the handshake, Lloyd stood up as not 10 seconds later an small man came running with an umbrella and began to look if he was ok._

_"Why did you run away? Do you have any idea how much your father and I were worried." Said the man as he looked at Drake who just looked down not seeing the man._

_"Are you ok young man?" asked Dirk as Lloyd got his attention._

_"His name is Drake, he doesn't remember anything," said Lloyd as he did a pause, "And I offered him to help him and take him home." Said Lloyd with a proud voice._

_"That is nice of you Lloyd, it is, but the most you should have offered is taking him to the authorities so they could help him." Said Dirk making Lloyd frown._

_"He needs help, who knows how many days has he been in the streets."_

_"A week." Interrupted Drake making Lloyd gives him the thumbs up._

_"Thanks," said Lloyd as he looked at Dirk back with serious face, "A week in the streets, and we can help him find his family in no time." Said Lloyd making dirk sigh._

_"Fine, but is you father who has the last word." Said Dirk as another voice joined the conversation._

_"I have no problems with that." Said a strong voice in a soft manner, as thunder and lighting appeared the moment the man talked, making Drake hug his knees in fear as he heard the steps of the man as he slowly raised his head to see a man another umbrella wearing a black suit with a red shirt, but he could not see his face clearly._

_"I have no problem in helping a lost child to find his family, I wouldn't like something like that happens to you." Said the man as he rubbed his son`s hair and then kneeled in front Drake who was once again looking down._

_"Drake was it? You have nothing to fear, I will do everything in my power to find your home, so you have nothing to fear," _

_The young blonde slowly raise his head to see a man with red hair and brownish-red eyes that were analyzing him with a stern face, until it chanced to a cracked an small smile and took off the coat he was wearing and wrapped Drake with it and then carried him._

_"Lets go home," said the man while Lloyd smiled as he walked next to his father while dirk followed closely._

_"How did you know he was there?" asked the man while Lloyd took a thinking face, "I don't know really, it was like if something guided Me." said Lloyd with an smile at the end as they all exited the alley as the raining continued._

* * *

The sound of an alarm made Drake's eyes to slowly open as he took his scroll to shut it up.

It had been two weeks since the incident on the docks and things had gone slightly well for him and Zelos.

After it was known to Ozpin that Drake had returned, he had personally called him to question him of the events of the docks and the museum. Drake simply said that they had a little family matter to take care off and that the red head had took a different route and never arrived. He then lied about having been near the museum since he did not have a solid piece of evidence of he being there.

Drake knew the intentions of the man were good, but this was their fight. Also, Ozpin and the others had already a problem on their hands, making Drake remember him that Torchwick working with the white fang was not a good sign of things to come, although Drake knew that would not stop the headmaster.

And for the rest of things, the news of him becoming the next successor to the Aurion house only arrived to people on high places, Weiss included.

He had being approached by her to congratulate him. But more importantly, to talk about the bloody winter, making him froze in that moment, he was surprised to find out she had also gone to that party, and not very much when he found out it was her sister she called a bitch.

But now that she knew all that, then it meant she also knew about what happened to Lloyd. She gave her condolences, which he accepted and then proceeded to ask her a favor, not to tell anyone what she knew of Lloyd being death, since he did not want to deal with everyone knowing and reminding him of that.

And lastly, now that he had accepted the honor of being the next head of his house, Drake had now to attend the meetings of the council of vale since that was the kingdom his family resided. The meetings were not recurrent and not always needed of him, except when there was a general call, or in this case when the current head could not go.

Therefore the reason he was now awake at 5 am in the morning while Zelos snored peacefully without care.

'**I DO NOT UNDERSTAND… WHY HE DOES NOT HAVE TO GO**' said a familiar ghost voice, making every bit of want to return to sleep vanish at the sudden chill he felt on his back.

It actually disturbed him a lot the fact that a voice that haunted him in his childhood talked so casually with him all of the sudden.

'_That is because he is part of the Atlas council, while I belong to Vale`s_' thought Drake in his mind, not liking one bit that everything he thought could be heard by something he did not understand what it was.

During those two weeks, Shadow had being occasionally talking to him in random moments and more frequently during fights, insisting on fighting serious, having a little effect on him since he used excessive force, and making most of the students except for a few be afraid of him, which had brought him some problems with both Glynda and amazingly to him, Ruby, saying there was something different about him, which caused her sister wonder what happened that night on the docks.

"Lets just get this over with," whispered Drake as he entered the shower to start what it was suppose to be his last day of vacation, how he hated politics.

* * *

"Where is Drake?" asked Pyrrha who was sitting next to Zelos was she and her team were also sitting on the same table while Nora was throwing strawberries to Yang who was in the table next to them.

"When did you guys arrived?" asked Zelos as just noticed they were there, "We have been here for a good time actually, we even said hello but you seemed deep in thought." Said Ren getting his attention and causing to him sigh.

"Everything all right?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, just some nobles stuff." Replied Zelos as he brushed his head indicating it was a lie.

He and Drake had been looking every relation with the word Cruxis, only to find thanks to Lee an old research medical group that it is now a medical institution and pharmaceutical with not weird activities.

At least that is what the records said, they have yet to enter one of their research-facilities, which is one of the weird things since they haven't being able to find any, not even their connections as nobles helped.

"So?" asked Pyrrha getting once again his attention making him raise an eyebrow, "Drake."

Zelos understood what she meant.

"He should be getting to the seven circle of hell by now."

All the members of JNPR, but Nora looked at him questionably.

"He is with Vale`s council right now, and believe when I tell you, if you think Port`s class in an invitation to sleep, then those meeting are one to shoot yourself in head." Replied Zelos, making everyone understand as Jaune now decided to intervene.

"Speaking of him, is he ok? He has been acting a little weird recently, he is not having much mercy in the optional spar sessions making mostly everyone, me included, step away."

"He is just blowing off some steam, with being a noble and everything else he has been very stressed." Said Zelos half lying considering that there was now an entity that tormented him in his childhood now talking to him like nothing in his mind, "Good thing he had been taught in pretty much everything then." Said Pyrrha, making Zelos nod as a gasp coming from Nora got their attention, only to see Ren with his hand covering his eyes while she was pointing at him as she looked at RWBY`s table to see Weiss with a cake in her face.

"At least the morning will not be boring," said Zelos sarcastically while he pinched his nose in annoyance while Pyrrha covered her mouth and Jaune had one ear covered.

**LINEBREAK**

Many student of beacon stepped out of the way as a person with lugubrious aura, with a face that radiated the same feeling, was walking to the dinning hall. He was wearing a black suit with black shirt and a tie of the same color, accompanied by sound of growling coming from his stomach, being that one of the main reasons he was like that.

'Who in their sane mind summons a council meeting at 7 am in the morning with no breaks to eat or anything for another 5 hours!' thought a very angry and hungry Drake as he was now close to the dinning hall as he noticed food crashing on the windows, making him and his stomach growl.

'Of all the times to start a food fight,' thought Drake as he passed two persons who were standing on the middle of the way, bumping into one of them, "Sorry." Said Drake as he continued.

"Hey wait!" exclaimed one of them, which he ignored as they followed him while he entered to the dinning hall, only to see the start of a food war.

"Hahahaha! I am queen of the castle! I am queen of the castle!" sang Nora who was on top of a castle made of tables while the rest of her team was below her in the other side of the hall.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" shouted Ruby as she squashed a box of milk as her team also threw a war cry.

Drake sighed as he looked around to see Zelos waving at him sitting near to the entrance to the far left, he processed to look around him to see all the food on the floor, causing him sigh again as his stomach growled once more.

He took an empty plate and looked around to see bread on the table as well as some turkey while Yang landed on the table next to him thanks to Pyrrha.

"Wow, where are you going so fancy?" asked Yang as she stood up and noticed what he was wearing.

"The question Yang is were, I was called by the council of vale to take the old man`s place this time." Said Drake as he also took some apples.

"You really must be hungry," stated Yang the obvious only to received and answer from Drake`s stomach, which caused him to twitch.

"They had us locked for 5 hours with no break or breakfast Yang,"

She tapped his shoulder, "I suppose you don't want to join huh?" asked Yang with a nervous smile, only for his stomach to answer for him once again.

"I suppose not," replied Yang as Drake caught another bread coming at her, which surprised her, "Enjoy your food fight Yang." Was all he said as he put the bread on his plate and headed to where Zelos was while Yang thanked him before returning to the fight.

"How was it?" asked Zelos as Drake sat next to him, "I had the urge to kill myself… more than once" replied Drake as he began to eat with no care in the world while Zelos chucked knowing the feeling damn to well.

"Any news?" asked Drake with his mouth full, "Nothing, the fact that there is no research facility, except for the one that is in atlas makes everything more suspicious," said Zelos as they heard a pillar fall, making them turn around to see Ruby with Weiss on her hands while the heiress had a swordfish on her hand.

"Way to dramatic for a food fight," said Zelos as they turned back while Ruby shouted no in agony, "Has Lee said anything?" asked the red head as he interrupted him for a second.

"Nora! Mind throwing me some soda?!" shouted Drake, causing Nora to notice him and threw him a 'People likes Grapes', "Thanks!" shouted back as he catch it.

"He hasn't, he already did us a favor by telling us the name existed in modern era, we have to do our part now." Said Drake as opened the can of soda, "We can always go directly to the HQ in atlas." Suggested Zelos while Drake shook his head.

"With everything that had happened here in vale, there had to be something that we have yet to find." Said Drake as they heard someone being slammed on the wall followed by the sound of cans exploding, this made them once again turn around to see Blake hitting the ground and Ruby seeing the whole thing, to then look to where JNPR was.

"Uh-oh." Said Zelos as they saw Ruby using her semblance to create a force of wind behind her, which took all the cans of soda behind it asboth Drake and Zelos took their blades to stab them on the ground as the table in front of them flew off.

"Then what is the plan?!" shouted Zelos as they saw all the members of JNPR being slammed on the wall followed by all the cans.

"I suppose it is up to us again." Said Drake as they both pulled their blades away at the same moment Goodwitch entered the dinning hall, and with a simple wave of her wand, everything returned to it`s place while the two stood up from their sits.

"Children, do not play with your food," stated Goodwitch as she fixed her glasses while Zelos noticed something, "Say… isn't one color missing?" asked the red head, only to receive a burp from Nora that was followed by Yang crashing through the roof and landing next to her team.

"There it is," answered Drake as he headed to the exit while laughter started coming from both teams behind them, which during Ozpin had appeared stopping Glynda from doing anything. The headmaster then walked to Drake and Zelos as took a letter out of his pocket and gave it to Drake.

"This came just today in morning marked as high priority from duke Bryant," said Ozpin

"Why would the head of the Lezerano Company send a handwrite letter and not a digital message?" asked Zelos as Drake eyed the letter.

"That I do not know, perhaps something that he did not want to be tracked," said Ozpin as he narrowed his eyes, "Anyway, be careful gentleman and have a good day," said Ozpin as he turned around leaving the place.

* * *

"Any signs of being opened?" asked Drake who was on the bathroom of their dorm while Zelos examined every limiter of the letter.

"Yes, it has marks of being resealed." Said Zelos as he opened the letter while Drake came out of the bathroom, "The good thing it is that all of the letters of each word is misplaced."

"Do you seriously think that will be enough to stop Ozpin."

The red head smirked, "Nope, unless you need to use a mirror to reorganize each word."

"What does it say?" asked Drake as he looked at the letter thinking how genius it was.

"He says that we have to stop investigating about Cruxis, we are getting some unwanted attention by doing it, and that if we really wanted to learn something, we should go and seen him in the date, place and time it says in the letter." Said Zelos as he noticed Drake was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, training pants and sneakers along with his signature scarf.

"The best thing we can do now is wait and do what he says, call Lee and tell him to stop investigating." Said Drake as he memorized the letter and then gave it to Zelos, "Burn it away." Said Drake as he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"With everything that we have been doing the pass weeks, I had barely trained properly." Said Drake as he opened the door, "Wanna come?" asked Drake to Zelos whose answer was to shake his head.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

**'WHAT ARE YOU… TRYING TO ACHIEVE?' **asked shadow as Drake who was surrounded by a red like purple energy was quickly cutting down the holographic Grimms that the training room provided.

'As you might know, I only have one mystic arte, which is the most basic one.' Said Drake as he continued attacking the Grimms now using various combinations of artes.

'**YES… THE FINAL FURY**' said shadow making Drake nod, 'although I don't have anything against it, I would like to be able to develop my own mystic arte just like I did with the **Marian**'

'**AND HOW EXACTLY… DO YOU PLAN… DOING THAT?**' asked Shadow as Drake was about to both answer and slay a Grimm, only for it to disappear along the other holograms.

'Why did they disappear?' asked Drake as he looked around only to see Yang only wearing her black shorts and yellow low-cut crop top.

"Why are you glowing pink?" asked Yang with a puzzled look as she stepped in the training room while the glow died down.

"It is an artes skill, what can I do for you Yang?" asked Drake neutrally as he stabbed his blade on the ground.

"Well… after a long day of having fun with my team, and not tired enough yet to call it a day, I decided to train a little," said Yang as she stopped in front of him putting both hands on her hips, "And when I heard the roars of Grimm from outside the room, I wondered who else could be here in their last free day… so here I am."

"Say, now that you and me are here why don't we have an spar?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes while Drake thought about something else.

'**I AM ACTUALLY… SURPRISED YOU ARE… NOT TRYING ANYTHING ON HER,**' said Shadow while Drake just kept staring at intensively, which made her smirk.

"Like what you see?" asked Yang moving her hips while he just kept looking at her, "Say Yang, mind if I ask you something?" asked Drake as he narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely," replied Yang in more flirty tone not expecting what he was going to ask.

"How good is your energy absorption and aura control?"

Yang almost lost her balance since she did not expect that kind of question, "Pretty good actually, Why do you ask?" asked Yang as Drake took his blade and walked to the other side of the room.

"I am trying to achieve something, something that can only do on serious fights, and since the holograms are not much help, I am asking yours," said Drake as he stopped and turned around to see her giving him an smirk, which he took and as yes.

"Anything I need to know?" asked Yang as she also walked to the other side of the room preparing her Ember Celica, "The moment you see me again glowing, it is when I am going to try what I one to achieve, so be ready." Replied the blonde as the other one got already ready.

"Anything else?"

"Two things actually, one, no kicks in the crotch… nor punches. And two, do not hold back, because I wont." Replied Drake taking his stance.

"No fair! How I am going to get serious if I can't hit you there!" shouted Yang in a humorous tone to both of them charge immediately.

Both weapons clashed with each other.

Drake took no time to use **Palm Strike** on her followed by an **Azure Edge **to sent her back as her hair began to glow and her eyes changed to red.

"Guess you weren't kidding!" shouted Yang as she charged back entering in close combat with him as she noticed something.

There was something very different about him.

It was not the fact that contrary to the last time they fought he wasn't using his blade or being careful with her hair, which she appreciated.

But this time it was completely different, he was not only with his weapon and taking every opportunity he had. But also the cold glare on his eyes combined by a new emptiness she just noticed, making her think of what Ruby had said about his behavior being different, which really she did not paid much attention considering what Weiss told them about becoming a full time noble, but now she did not know.

"Focus Yang." Said Drake in a cold voice as he landed a kick in her stomach sending her back, "Just because you can absorb hits it doesn't make you invincible." Replied Drake in a sharp voice as he charged with a **Sonic Thrust** as she stood up and evade it in the last second and quickly deliver and uppercut followed by a shot sending him up.

"Not done yet!" shouted Yang as she jumped after him ready to deliver another shot, "get ready." Whispered Drake loud enough so Yang could hear as the same glow from before appeared around him, which created a wave of air around him as Yang was push to the ground landing on her feet as she saw him doing the same.

She could not explain why, but she did not like the way he was looking at her, he charged using the **Marian** before she could say anything.

Yang received a certain hit, only to immediately feel the surge of power going through her body as the hair began to glow with a little hint of black while her lips started form a grin, completely forgetting what she was feeling about him a couple of seconds ago as they once again began to deliver serious blows to each other while Drake`s face remained stoic behind his scarf.

"You have no idea of exited I feel right now!" shouted Yang as she was about to land a solid hit on his face, but failed as Drake had parried her fist, which caused the lost of her momentum as she now felt a sudden chill on all her body seeing Drake was now taking an stance different from before while the surroundings began to become dark.

But that all changed the she saw the very same blonde planting a solid fist with his left hand on the side of his head, causing both confusion and relief in Yang.

"I am happy you stopped, but… was it really necessary to hit your self," said Yang as she walked closer to him while he was slowing getting up from the floor.

'**WHY DID… YOU STOP?**' asked shadow expecting an answer he did not get.

"Are you ok?" asked Drake referring to Yang who was now helping him not to fall again, "I should be the one asking you that?" asked Yang with a chuckle while her semblance was still active, "Let`s rest a bit while you tell me what was exactly your objective." Said Yang as they sat against the wall while Drake still felt a little busy.

"I was trying to execute an original mystic arte."

"A mysti- what?"

"It is the epitome of the artes, to use them one must have a mastery of combats."

"And how exactly do you achieve it?" asked the female blonde while Drake`s headache started to fade away.

"The glowing it is call Overlimit, it is a high level skill that gives the user extra attributes and allows artes user reach a new level, such as a mystic arte. There is no certain way to achieve it, unless you have seen or studied one that has already existed."

"So how exactly were you planning to achieve it, seeing that you said original?" asked Yang noticing that Drake`s eyes narrowed as she looked at her.

"A friend of mine managed to achieve his own a few years ago, he said he simply let his body follow the flow of the fight, not putting mind in anything but your enemy and letting your instinct do the work in executing the arte."

"Then why did you stop?" asked Yang in a worried tone by the way Drake was looking at his blade, "Because I was about to succeed".

"Huh?"

"Just as my friend said, my body was moving on it's own, doing every attack before even my mind could think of doing it. But the moment I was about to execute the arte, I froze at the ominous feeling I was having, which forced me to stop." Replied Drake as he looked at her.

"I feel like I need to apologize Yang, have I continued with what I was about to do… I am certain that you would have received a very mortal wound, and only because I was thinking of you as an enemy the whole time, sorry." Explained Drake as he looked at the ground in in guilt while Yang just leaned against the wall as her semblance began to lose it`s power.

"I better go." Said Drake only to be stopped by Yang who extended her hand to force him to stay still.

"Nope, not until you tell me something," said Yang as he moved her head to look at him, "For some time everyone has said that there is something different about you, at first I thought it was for all the stress of your title and everything, but now I am not so sure." Said Yang as her eyes narrowed, "Anything you have to say in your defense?"

"Nope."

"Now I know there is something wrong, you would have come with something to make us start argue." Said Yang with a smirk that faded quickly as she noticed how serious Drake`s eyes were.

"Thanks for worrying Yang… but I am fine," replied Drake telling the truth considering this is how he naturally was, "thank you for your time Yang, and once again sorry" said Drake as he stood up with his blade in hand, leaving Yang alone thinking back on the look he had when they were fighting.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop me?" asked Drake who had entered into a shadow while holding a lot of inner anger.

"**YOU HEARD HER… ABOUT HER SEMBLANCE… SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN… FINE.**" Replied Shadow while Drake knew it was truth, "**BESIDES… YOU WANTED TO… REACH FOR SOMETHING… ON YOUR OWN… I DID NOT INTERVENE… IN A SINGLE MOMENT… IT WAS ALL… OWN DOING.**" Replied Shadow in his ghost like voice, telling Drake nothing but the truth, which he accept not saying a word as he left the shadow like realm leaving the vaguely humanoid chuckling.

'**IT WONT BE… LONG DRAKE… SOON YOU WILL... ASSIMILATE MY WILL.**' Thought Shadow only to himself as he vanished in the endless darkness.

* * *

_"Nothing?" asked a 6 year old Drake._

_"No, we weren't able to find anything about you or your parents, nor there were reports of a missing child, I am sorry." Said Kratos Aurion with is son standing next to Drake putting a hand on his shoulder while dirk stood behind Kratos._

_It had been a few days since they found him in that alley, since then his father had truly done the impossible to find his parents with no luck in the search._

_"What will happen to me then?" asked Drake looking at the ground having no idea where to go while Dirk thought about the few days he had been there._

_He had seen Lloyd tried to cheer up the child, even managing in convening him to play with him giving the young Lloyd something he really needed, a friend, but it was not up to him if he could stay or not._

_"Say Drake," began the red haired man getting the attention of the blonde, "Would you like to hold the name Aurion?"_

* * *

**Artes used in this chapter.**

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Palm Strike:** The user simply hits the enemy by powerfully thrusting their palm enhanced with aura forward.

**Azure Edge: **It is similar to Demon Fang in that it can be used from long range, though it travels through the air rather than along the ground.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate


	10. The Cold Wind Of The East

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDATED:29/APR/2015**

**Chapter 10**

_A ten year old Drake could be seen sitting in the dojo of the mansion examining his newly given blade._

_It had been a couple about a week since he and his friends returned from their little quest to the cave of wonders, a quest that was not only a success to his and Zelos surprise, but also one that brought them a new friend, making even more worth the punishment from saying they were going to atlas instead._

_"A master piece, isn't it?" asked the familiar voice of Lloyd from behind him as the blade began to glow, "Just because you stayed 70 hours forging them doesn't made them a master piece." Replied Drake in a joking tone as he turned around to see the white blade, Yang, was also glowing while the brunette had a grin on his face._

_"You are right in saying that your blade isn't a master piece,"_

_Drake twitched thinking that Lloyd was now going o say his blade is the master piece, "They both make the master piece," replied Lloyd entering the dojo while Drake hided the surprise made by that statement._

_"I am not joking when I am saying these are a master piece… you know what scratch that, they are the perfect weapon." Replied Lloyd with a sense of pride on his voice while Drake chuckled._

_"What? They combine each other to made a single blade?" asked Drake indicating the last part as a joke while he swore heard his brother mutter 'Not yet anyway.'_

_"You should have felt _**_one_**_ of the effects when your blade started glowing." Said Lloyd regaining his composure while the blonde examined the blade, trying to feel anything besides the glow, "Gotta say, if you mean the glow, then I am heavily disappointed."_

_"It is not the glow dumbass, that only indicates that the effect is active," said Lloyd quickly raising his palm at Drake who was about to say something, "And it isn't indicating when one blade is close to the other." replied Lloyd with Deadpan, making Drake not say anything, to then be surprised as he saw Lloyd taking his stance._

_"Perhaps it is better if I made you notice the effect of the blades," said Lloyd with a smirk, which caused Drake`s surprise morph into amusement as he also took his stance, "Ok then, lets see what are you so proud of!" shouted Drake as both charged with grins on their faces._

_"Hey guys!" shouted Zelos as he opened one of the doors of the dojo and stepping in immediately, making both Drake and Lloyd to look at him completely forgetting the fact that they were still charging at other, which resulted in them crashing their head and then fall into the ground._

_"Oops" said Zelos seeing what his sudden entrance had caused as both brothers looked deathly at him as they stood up, "I didn't expect that to happen at all," replied Zelos rubbing the back of his head as he blinked for one second, only to see two different soles planting a solid flying kick on his face sending him against the wall behind him._

_"That will teach you," said Drake as Lloyd walked to Zelos to help him stand up, "You better don't enter like that to the dojo the next time." Scolded Lloyd as the red head stood up, "Yeah yeah sorry," said Zelos feeling dizzy._

_"So?" asked Drake._

_"So what?"_

_"So, why did you interrupted our spar?" asked Drake with a hint of annoyance while Zelos quickly remembered what it was, "Oh yeah! Master said we should be ready to receive an important visitor this afternoon." Answered Zelos making both look at each other._

_"An important visitor? Who?" asked Lloyd._

_"Two nobles."_

* * *

"We still have a couple of hours before we have to meet Regal, wanna go for a drink in Lee`s while we wait?" asked Zelos as he closed a book while Drake laid on his bed looking at the ceiling.

It had been a few days after the end of their last free day before the new semester started. And for some reason that Zelos did not know, Drake had been acting strange and very deep in thought, especially whenever he and Yang met eye to eye seeing the uncomfortable reaction of both.

From Yang`s part he could see the look of worry and a little discomfort whenever she was looking at him, while from the Drake, he could see the look of guilt, which made the red head thing that perhaps Drake`s old attitude might have caused something.

"Yeah, I could use a drink right now," said Drake as he stood from his bed, "Lets change of clothes now since we are already going to the city," replied the blonde making Zelos nod.

"Almost forgot that was a five stars restaurant," replied the red head as he stood up and walked to the closet while Drake was about to do the same, only to be interrupted by the sound of their scrolls as both looked at each other before they looked at their devices.

"We still have a couple of hours correct?" asked Drake as he put his scroll away and walked to the door followed by Zelos, "Yup." Answered the red head as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I don't know how to play that stupid game!" protested Weiss as she and her team were heading to the library to play a card game that she obviously had no idea how to play.

"Relax, it is an easy game right Blake?" asked Yang to her partner not looking at her way not seeing the bored thoughtful face she had, "Blake?" asked Ruby making her return to reality as she saw the young leader raising an eyebrow.

"uh, yes what Yang said." Said Blake in a not caring tone.

"See even the less happier of the group says so," replied the blonde, making both her and her bow twitch.

"Whatever, I just hope this doesn't turn out in a game you or anyone will have advantage over me." said Weiss with clear annoyance at the thought.

"Why would you think that?" asked Yang with an evil grin on her face as the passed someone who stood in front of a board that displayed a map of the academy, the individual had a katana on his hand that had the face of a wolf as a keychain on the hilt and a bag around his shoulder, this caused Weiss blink a few times after she passed him until she stopped and looked back to see him again.

It was someone around her age, he had long black hair along with eyes of the same color, he was wearing a black leather jacket with white lines and a white shirt under it, black pants and a pair of white sneakers with black sole`s and a golden bracelet on his left wrist.

"Aren`t you a little to far from the cold winds of mistral?" asked Weiss with an smile on her face as she got closer getting the attention of the man who threw and smile at her the moment she noticed her.

"Funny you mention that, shouldn't you be in Atlas?"

"Decided to take a change… Lord Lowell" greeted Weiss as he bowed slightly.

"Drop the formalities." Said the man as he simply extended his hand, "Weiss." Said the man as Weiss just smiled as they shook hands; "It is nice to see you as well Yuri."

"So what brings you here?" asked Weiss as they separated their hands, "I was around here for work and decided to drop by and say hello to two old friends."

Weiss had a good idea whom was he talking about.

"Let me guess, one of them always wears a scarfs that he uses to hide the hold of his face… and the other one just asks for a punch in the face." Said Weiss with a smirk as Yuri just nods slowly; "Good to see Zelos attitude has that effect in everyone"

Snorted Weiss as her team returned for her.

"Weiss you coming… oh! I am sorry are we interrupting something." Said Ruby seeing her partner was talking with someone.

"Friends of yours?" asked Yuri getting her attention, "Yes, my team to be more exact." Answered Weiss.

"Weiss who is he?" asked Blake whose cat`s instincts were jumping up and down, which did not made sense to her since this only happened close to dogs, or even worse wolfs, which only made even weirder since he wasn't even a Faunus.

"This is Yuri Lowell, a noble from Mistral." Said Weiss as she began to present her team.

"Another noble?" asked Ruby seeing that there were now 3 nobles in the academy.

"You friends with him?" asked Yuri almost with a hopeful look that quickly faded seeing the yellow and black of the team look uncomfortable.

"Damn it D." Whispered Yuri whose attention was quickly taken by Ruby.

"He is a good friend, been a little weird recently, but still a good friend." Said Ruby awkwardly making him crack a smile as he saw Weiss expecting an answer, "He is a good person when you get to know him." Answered Weiss as the looked at the board.

"So… you lost?" asked Weiss looking at the map.

"Not exactly, I want to made this a surprise visit, especially for Zelos," said Yuri with an evil smirk on the end.

"So you didn't told them you were coming therefor, you don't know which of all of these is their dorm."

"Correct," said Yuri with a sigh.

"Want me to take you? It is not that far." Said Weiss to which he shook his head, "nah, just point me in the right direction, I should be able to find it myself."

Weiss nodded and pointed in which way was their dorm and in what floor they were staying.

"Thanks Weiss, take care," said Yuri as he looked at the rest of her team, "You too girls." Replied Yuri as he took his way while the girls took theirs.

"I don't like him." Said Blake plain and simple while Weiss chuckled, "Not really surprised, he was raised by wolfs after all." Said Weiss making Yang laugh while Blake just scowled.

"Not funny Weiss." Said the Faunus.

"Talk for yourself! To me it was hilarious, nice joke Weiss, I didn't know you had it in you." Said Yang between laughs while Ruby saw the smirk Weiss had on her face.

"I wasn't joking." Said Weiss making all three of them stop, "Why are you stopping for? Didn't you want to play that dumb game?"

* * *

"He sure is taking his sweet time." Said Zelos as they stood in front of the elevator that leaded to Ozpin`s office that had revealed Glynda Goodwitch a couple of minutes ago, with a scowl on her face.

"She did looked angry." Said Zelos randomly while Drake chuckled, "She is always angry, maybe it has to with her childhood being so stuck up that her father educated her to the teeth." Said the blonde, making the red head looked at him questionably.

"I did the metal evaluation."

Zelos nod his head as he remembered that little fact.

"If that is true, she would have made a really Goddamn noble."

"Anyone with a stuck up education would fit the job just perfectly," Said Drake sarcastically, "But that would not meant that person it is ready for the real responsibility of the title" replied Drake as the doors of the elevator opened again to reveal General James Ironwood, who stepped out of the elevator with a smile on his face.

"General," greeted both the man.

"It has been a long time." Said the man as he motioned his hand to follow him.

"It is good to see you both, tell me how is the life here treating you?" asked James more to Drake than Zelos.

"It has been… revealing in a manner of speaking." Said Drake thinking in all the events that had happened since he arrived here, "And here I thought that you were going to go to my academy if you changed your minds about being huntsman."

"Believe me general, if it wasn't for many things, we would have." Said Drake with an smile behind his scarf that quickly faded, "As much I enjoy this meeting we are having right now, I have to ask what is it you call us here since I am sure it is not to say hello to us."

"Sharp as ever," said the man as he stopped and looked at both.

"Tell me has there been any advances in… the you know what." Said the man referring to Lloyd`s murder.

"Yes, we have a lead right now." Said Zelos.

"And that is because you are going to meet Regal Bryant tonight aren't you?" asked the man with a smile seeing the wide eyes both had now.

"How?" asked Drake.

"I have been keeping an eye in the police reports on Vale for a good time now, like the one of a black winged woman attacking a woman and her child to then being saved by a blonde young man with a scarf, or the sudden pillars of light coming from the heavens in museum and then a man of orange wings flying away from the scene," said The General looking at Zelos.

"or the anomaly of a giant lighting a couple of miles away from the city." Said James now looking at Drake.

"I have been keeping taps on you two, and before you say anything let me say something."

"I do not know what are you two facing of even if the reports of 'angels' in the city are completely true, but I want to help you both," said the man seeing that both were not fully believing him.

"That is why when I heard about both of you asking about Cruxis, I gave a call to Duke Bryant to give you a hand." Said James with a smile surprising both.

"But why Regal? And why help us?" asked Zelos.

"Well, first I am not sure if you might have heard Zelos, but there was an scandal not to long ago about him that is link with Cruxis, and for the second, as I said before there has been going on weird occurrences happening and both of you are involved, and I swore to protect this world not only from the Grimm but from all the threats out there."

"That is why I ask you, if you find something that might be a threat not just to you but everyone please tell me, you can keep your personals findings to yourself." Said the man in a serious manner while Zelos eyed Drake.

"… We will tell you if something happens." Said Drake as he turned around while Zelos sighed in relief as he looked at the man.

"He forgets to say thanks," said Zelos with a smirk.

"I can see that… tell me did something happened recently to him, he looks… normal." Said the General knowing full well the state Drake was felt after his brother's death.

"As normal as he can be, but he actually shows more trust in you that he does in Ozpin." Said Zelos as he slightly bowed and followed his friends, leaving the man wondering what exactly were those two going against not liking the idea of another group like the white fang going around.

* * *

"You could have been more gentle," said Zelos walked through the hallway of their dorm, "Or say thank as good manner." Continued the ginger as the blonde opened the door of his room and entered while his friend continued to reprimand him as Drake stopped and looked around the room.

"Are you listening to me?"

Drake looked at him and then around the room again, "You ok?"

"Don't you feel as if something is different in the room?"

His friend looked around the room trying to see what he meant with no luck, "Not really, lets change and head to the city, truth to be true I am actually looking to go to 'The wonder chef'." Replied the red head as he headed to the closet while the blonde insisted.

"I am being serious, I feel as if something is different." Said Drake in a low voice as he walked to his closet.

"Now you are becoming paranoid." Snorted Zelos as he opened his closet only to receive a sudden pain on his crotch, which was followed by the sound of whining as he fell on his knees and followed by his face hitting the floor.

"It doesn't kill being paranoid from time to time," said a voice as the door of the bathroom opened as the owner of the voice continued, "Especially if your instincts are the ones making you doubt what it is around you." Said the longhaired man as he put his hands on his pockets, "Long time no see."

"Yuri." Started Drake as he walked to him, "Drake." Said the noble of Mistral as their fist bumped.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zelos in pain while his face was still planted on the ground.

"Hello to you to Zelos," replied Yuri and then looked at Drake, "So Wonder Chef… I know the food there is good, but is it enough to make you wear a suit." Said Yuri in disbelief.

"Ok, first, since dad is doing top secret extermination mission in the west, I have to take care of the council meetings so I had been wearing them for a while now, and second… I really hate them."

"I share your feeling brother." Said the black haired one as he put his hand on Drake shoulder.

"Is Flynn here?" asked Drake changing the topic as he sat on his bed.

"No, he had to fix up something with the knights… things are not being easy over there with the increase of the number of Grimm… among other things, and before you ask about the best 'best friend of the man', I left him with Flynn to give him a paw" Replied Yuri as he changed to a similar topic, "Speaking of which, what have you two being up to recently, and do not say nothing." Asked Yuri with a wolf like grin with narrowed eyes while Drake twitched as he looked at Zelos, who was still in pain on the ground.

"Let me guess… the orange winged person flying out of a destroyed site?"

"Yup, and only one person has that kind of profile… you should be more careful, you know?" Scolded Yuri as he looked at the red head and then back at Drake, "Does it involve Lloyd?"

"I think that one is kind of obvious, and that is also while we are going to meet with Regal in the restaurant to follow a lead." Explained Drake as Yuri nodded ready to say something, until the blonde stood up to his closet and took out a black suit that he threw at Yuri.

"Better say yes before you ask to tag alone," said Drake as he took out his own suit while Yuri smirked, "We will tell you what we have found so far when we are with Regal." Said Drake as he headed to the bathroom but stopped midway remembering something.

"Say, how did you found our room?"

"An old acquaintance of mine happens to know you two… and since you were taking your sweet time I decided to pull a little joke to our good friend over there with a fancy wardrobe" said Yuri with a chuckle as Drake examined the prank.

It was a rather simple but with serious results seeing the effects of it, it was a red boxing glove attached to a metal pole which was attacked to a cord that would shoot it forward the moment the closet was opened.

"At least now you know what it feels like being hit there."

* * *

"I am sorry… not." Said Yuri to Zelos as they were 2 blocks away from the restaurant while Drake had an smirk on his face, which was not covered by his scarf, which the red head did not like one bit.

"I am going to get you for this," replied the red head who was still feeling a little pain down there.

"You said the same thing when dyed your hair pink 7 years ago, and the closest attend you had in revenge ended in you wearing a pink dress, I am not Lloyd Z, so I am really not afraid with you will pull." Said Yuri in confidence not really feeling threaten while the red head frowned at the memory.

"We are here," said Drake breaking the debate the two were having as they stood in front of a big place with shiny words on top that said 'The Wonder Chef' with a man with a giant fork next to the word.

"Reservation?" asked a man in a well-mannered way standing right in the entrance of the place.

"Yes, invitation from duke Bryant to be more specific." Said Zelos standing next to Drake while Yuri did the same.

"I see, but there must be a mistake here, I only have here two persons leaving aside duke Bryant making me prepare only a table for three."

"There is no problem," said Drake as he pointed at the two besides him, "They will share a sit." Replied the blonde completely ignoring the looks the two were giving them.

"I am afraid that would give a rather… bad image to the place, we will offer and extra chair for the table it was prepared… although two of you would indeed have to share a spot." Said the man as he guided them to inside.

It was a rather big place in the inside with exotic furniture around accompanied by the sound of low and refreshing music that could made everyone enjoy the place and the food… al except for one person.

"This place is to shiny," began Yuri in a low voice, "and I am trying my best not to fall sleep with this music."

"And as always, the fact that you don't have a good taste never seizes to amaze me." said the red head at the same volume.

"If having taste means being in a place as boring as this, then I have none." Answered Yuri as they saw from afar a man with long light blue hair wearing a black suit with yellow lines eating peacefully while sitting in a side of a triangular table, which others sides were empty and one of them had an extra chair.

"It is good to see you waited for us Regal." Said Drake as he sat on the side with only one chair taking advantage of the argument the other 2 were having.

"I am afraid I don't have as much time as I wish I have Drake, so I decided to start without you," said the blue eyed man as he cleaned his mouth and then looked at all of the people in the table, "It is good to see you all… you included Yuri, it is a surprise to see you here as well."

"Just dropping by." Said the Yuri while he and Zelos was kicking each other down the table, but stopped instantly as they felt the air around them turn serious as the blue haired man began to talk.

"As much I would like to talk about old times, I am afraid the situation you two have entered makes me want to dive in the matter immediately, so with no much delay, please start with why are you investigating Cruxis." Said the man as Drake and Zelos eyed each other while the blonde gave a nod to the red head.

* * *

"I see, although it might sound crazy at first the fact you recovered Lloyd`s blade, which reminds me to tell you not to pull a weapon out of nowhere in a restaurant ever again," said Regal with an scolding tone in the end, "Makes me believe that all you have said it is nothing but the truth, but I am ashamed to say I do not know what to believe that the name of the organization I have researched for time now was mentioned in an old book." Said Regal absorbing every bit of information while Yuri watched at Drake the whole time seeing each of the reactions on his face as if he was trying to look for something.

"I know it might sound weird, but a book that a group of angels wanted for a reason we know nothing yet, had in his pages the name of a group that not only actually exist in this time, but also that any kind of actual information about them is really vague, this is to big for only being a final coincidence Regal, I am asking you now, what do you know?" said Drake in a serious tone as the man sighed.

"… Any of you remembers an scandal that happened some years ago involving me?"

Drake and Yuri look at Zelos, who felt offended at the fact that they thought he was the scandalmonger.

"The one it was about you and your illicit relationship with a maid that then was found death in a rather… bloody way?" asked the red head, causing the eyes of the duke got blue cold, making all of them feel the anger as he slowly nodded his head.

"Her name was Alicia, Alicia Combatir, and yes she was indeed my maid of my house, one that I killed with my bare hands." Said the man as he looked at his palms while the rest of the table sat frozen at the declaration, not really know how this was involved with Cruxis while Yuri tried to wonder where had he heard that last name before.

"Five years ago, she suddenly felt ill of grave disease that was very rare with no cure found yet, I used all of my contacts in the medical field to find help with no result at all, including visiting a missing person in this table whose skills where considered that of a prodigy."

Yuri now remembered the last name.

Flynn Scifo, just like Yuri a noble from mistral whose fighting style carried the honor of a knight, but he was also known among the artes users as the prodigy of healing artes, but even so that did not meant he could safe every life as had been seen in the past.

"Yes, not even Flynn could help her considering he had no knowledge of the disease at all, that made me fall into despair not been able to do anything… that was until Cruxis approached us, they said they could help her and save her life. We, thinking we had a little light of hope, accepted immediately, making them take her for a few months." Said the man as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I didn't care how they did it, but it had worked magnetically whatever treatment they had put her through… that was until a year later thinks began to look back down once again, the only difference it was she was feeling even more in pain, with even more symptoms than before.

I immediately desperately tried to contact then once again with no answer at all, I tried using my contacts once again to reach them for various days with no luck… then it happened." Stopped the man abruptly as his eyes turned empty blue while he kept watching his palms.

"She turned into… some kind of monster… her once fragile body morphed into an abomination more terrible than that of a Grimm… she attacked me while I did nothing to defend myself not being able to hurt her… that was until I could hear her voice in my mind, I didn't know if it was really hear or just my mind acting in self defense… but it worked." Said the man as he joined both palms together.

"That is why I have been trying to find anything about that organization ever since and even when I did managed to find and contact them, they denied to ever have her or operate her in any of their facilities, this made me want to find out more about them even more to this very day. I do not know if they are really involved with Lloyd`s death and Alice`s, but I am willing to help you in the best way I can." Said Regal as he took out his own scroll and send something to each one of them.

"With the years I have been investigating and with the help of General Ironwood, we were able to find one of their research facilities here in the city, I send you the address and a few things about them, and since I know you Drake, I know you will find your way in." said the man with confidence as he gave the blonde a look.

"I just ask that you inform us of what you find… and something else," said the man getting their attention, "Alicia had a sister named Presea, Alicia told me she had told the doctors about her wanting to know if there was a chance of her having the same illness, which resulted also find her and hospitalize her."

"I suppose that just like Alicia, they denied any involvement with her." Said Drake receiving a nod for an answer.

"I want you to look in their files for her." Requested the man as not only Drake but everyone on the table nodded, making the man give an small smile of hope as he stood up.

"I am afraid I have to take my leave now, I am sorry I have to put everything in your hands."

"Do not worry, sooner or later we would have found out about this facility,"

The man gave chuckle, "I guess you are right, I already paid for your food, so feel free to order whatever you wish for and gentleman… good luck." Said regal as he headed out of the restaurant while Yuri sat on the chair the blue haired man used to be as the waiters came to take their order.

* * *

"I feel awful." Said Zelos who was laying in the floor of a rooftop that was a few miles away from the place that was owned by Cruxis.

"Yeah… me too." Said Yuri who was next to him also in the ground while both were rubbing their stomachs while the shirts of their suits were loosen up a little.

"We definitely took more advantage of the situations of what we should have." Said Yuri, making the red head growl in agreement.

Once they had left the restaurant eaten more food that the two could handle, Drake decided to take a look at the place Regal had told them at once using the shadows, much to their dismay to get to a near building to see at close, it was a building a little bigger that the ones that were currently in the area.

Of course since they both ate a lot more than him, they were in no state to investigate, that is why the blonde decided to leave them there while he did the work.

"Say, there has been something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I know that with everything that has happened, even recovering Yang, Drake has returned to… his old self but… have you notice anything different about him."

"Besides the fact that despite being a good wing man still has problems with getting someone from himself." Said Zelos humorly as Yuri face palmed at the comment, although he was a little right about it.

"No you dumbass, I mean with his, serious/analytical/ killer attitude."

Zelos face became neutral.

"… no, considering the state he is now I would say he is normal, well as normal as he can be anyway."

"Not hearing the voice?" asked Yuri, even thought he had never seen one of Drake`s episodes of being sucked by the shadows against his will in the past, it didn't meant he had not heard of it from Lloyd, or even Zelos who was now silent for a moment remembering what Drake had told him.

"Z?" asked Yuri again seeing that Zelos was inn deep thought while said person was looking deeply at the broken moon, "he… that thing made contact with Drake again… this time he identified itself as Shadow, the envoy of the dark abyss, I don't like the fact that it is trying to make some kind of twisted bond with Drake instead of fighting him like the last time." Said Zelos as he sat.

"Why are you asking about him anyway?"

"Just wondering the same thing as you do now… any girl around."

"Don't know why I should tell you about my love life but if you mu-"

"I was talking about Drake's dumbass."

"Oh…" said Zelos as he got a thinking pose, "Well there is this red head which he usually trains with that fought Lloyd some years ago… but it looks like it is only a fighting partners with a little rivalry… and there is this blonde that looks a little like Colette… but the aptitude is like Lloyd`s"

"Weird."

"I know right… when Drake still pretended to be more like him, he and she argued about some things and I think even sometimes she managed to see through his façade… But something happened, what, I don't know. But whatever it was has make him want to keep distance from her while Blondie puts a face of concern."

"Wait a minute," began Yuri as he also sat, "Long blonde hair, lilac eyes and wears to little clothes?"

Zelos looked at him a little confused.

"How do you know?"

"Well, she is part of my acquaintance`s team and she did seem in deep thought while another one of her team, a cat Faunus if I am not wrong, showed signs of guilt." Said Yuri knowing full well that Zelos would put the pieces together.

"… Of course, cold people always get along with each other."

"You do have to admit, she is way better than her sister."

"No doubt in that, back to the topic hand, what about you? Any girl in your life?" asked Zelos as he noted Yuri`s eyes narrowed, "You ok?"

"Yeah… my life in the love the department it is not a normal one"

"huh?"

"I have a-" Yuri stopped what he was about to say as the once calm breeze turned violent and colder to the point that small particles of ice could be seen, "Holy shit that is cold!" shouted Zelos as he focused once again in Yuri, who was now smiling at him while his right eyes was slightly twitching.

"lets not talk about it" Said Yuri,making Zelos what kind of psycho was in his life.

"So how have you been?" asked Yuri with clear intention of getting the attention out of him.

"Fine really, besides me and Drake being students of beacon, searching for Lloyd`s killer and attending to Atlas`s council meetings when my mother can… yeah everything is cool." Said Zelos as Yuri noticed the mistake he made.

"Sorry," said Yuri as Zelos stood up and walked to the edge, "It is alright… I already I accepted the fact how dysfunctional my family really is." Replied Zelos as Yuri stood next to him watching both the building Drake had gone.

"… And your sister?" asked Yuri really hating the position he was putting himself into, but just like Drake, Zelos was also his friend, so it was alright to cross a line to see how he was doing.

"Still hates me as far I am concerned." Said Zelos in a carefree way.

"Does she really? I mean when was the last time you paid her a visit?" asked Yuri.

"About the time after Lloyd`s death… seeing Drake lost someone who was technically a brother to him, made me want to reestablish my connection with her, and the only thing I got out from her was, 'die on a fire'… I think it was 'burn in hell', funny, now that I think about it there was never any bond that could be save at all."

"In her defense… she has been locked for a very long time… only allowed to leave in few occasions and only visited by your mother, who visits her constantly, and you who barely does."

"What side are you on?" asked Zelos eyeing hid friend.

"None, I just want you to try to understand your sister a little, do not expect her to open up to you from day to night just like that… you have to keep trying."

Zelos thought deeply about what he just said.

"Besides… have you not that kind of family, many things wouldn't be the way they are right now." Said Yuri with a smile making the red head remember how he, Drake and Lloyd met Yuri and Flynn.

"Has it not been for you big mouth about finding a mythical place only heard of a fairy tale, we wouldn't have met, at least not that soon." Said Yuri making Zelos chuckle.

It had been a around a week after they returned from their little quest and Lloyd had been locked up in the forge forging their weapons by using some of the various numbers type of dust. Leaving him, Drake and the newly brought to their house Colette to wait.

So while Drake was showing Colette the place and teaching her about society, Zelos was left bored alone with only an computer to burn the time, making him start bragging about their adventure online.

"I still cannot believe you idiots believed the whole thing immediately, the moment you two and your dog showed in our doorstep saying you wanted weapons made from the materials found in the cave, both Drake and Lloyd knew it was me who opened the mouth, both smacked me in the head for divulging the secret, I didn't expect someone to actually believe me damn it!" shouted Zelos remembering the day.

"In my defense it was Repede, who started barking at the screen the moment we read your post."

"So if your dog barks you to jump from a penthouse would you!?"

"Not the point Zelos, have you not done that things would be far different, we wouldn't have got our weapons, Drake couldn't have found the lead of a book that only you could read… who knows what else might be different without you around." Replied Yuri making Zelos realize he was right.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is 100% right."

Both turned around to see Drake who was wearing his usual attire with scarf, "Did you put spare clothes in the shadows?" asked Zelos as they got closer to him.

"yeah so?" asked Drake as he took off his scroll, "Just asking."

"Anyway, lets head back to the academy, I will fill you in."

* * *

"So, Everything is normal?" asked Zelos as they walked around the campus.

"Yes, floors dedicated for medical research, drug test with every medical precaution stipulated by the government, among other things that could be called normal." Answered Drake who had been carefully taking his head out from the shadows from different people in some parts of the facility.

"I feel a but coming," said Yuri knowing there had to be something weird on the place.

"But, there are some higher floors that are in the upper levels that are out of restriction, and here is the twist, I couldn't be able to use the shadows to get in at all." Said Drake surprising both since that has only ever happen in the past only with the shadows of Grimm, but all the shadows, including objects, should not be a problem.

"What did you weird tenant said?" asked Zelos knowing Shadow either knew or had something to do with it.

"All he said something is blocking us from the other side, making it officially suspicious enough to get in there by any means."

"I suppose you are already working on a plan?" asked Yuri as they saw a group of students with the uniform of haven coming at them.

"Yes, so far I need some of you to get explosive dust, tons of it and as volatile as possible." Said Drake shocking both.

"Are we blowing up the place?" asked Yuri liking the idea a little as Drake stopped walking-

"In case that we find something that it is indeed connected with the angels, I want to deliver a message, something that says not to fuck up with us." Replied Drake in a sharp but calm voice thinking it was the time to hit where it might hurt them a lot as one of the students of haven passed them stumbling with Yuri.

"Sorry," said the green haired girl as she and her companions walked pass them,

"Yeah no pr-" stopped Yuri suddenly while the girl and her group kept walking only to stop as Yuri appeared in front of the green haired girl, making her eyes go wide and even more the moment he grabbed her by the throat making a little pressure, which surprised the other two who were about to intervene.

"You better think twice pal," said Zelos standing next to him with Ether inches away from the neck of the silvery-grey haired guy, who looked to where his other companion was only to see Drake who was standing behind the amber eyed woman with Yin`s hilt backwards so the edge of the blade would be also a few millimeters away from her neck while Drake stood back taking precautions, "Yuri?" asked Drake in neutral voice hiding the surprise of seeing his friend acting that way.

"Give it back," said Yuri in the same manner Drake had spoken a few minutes ago with the addition of his eyes becoming slit, "I don't know what you are talking about weirdo!" shouted the girl making Yuri angrier as a colored ice blue aura was slightly leaking from his body, causing the girl began to felt a massive drop of temperature from her body to the point she was starting to turn pale and cold.

"I am only going to say this one more time, give it back, or I am going to freeze your throat and body to the point it would break apart, and I will make sure you feel pain in every moment," said Yuri in the same tone with the addition of pure white smoke coming from his mouth as the sudden change of the wind around all of them turned into a colder one, surprising Drake and Zelos knowing this had not anything to do with his semblance.

"Ok ok just let me go." Mumbled the girl in low voice since she could barely feel her throat at all, "Give it" said Yuri with clear mind of not letting the girl go until he gets what he wants.

"Didn't you hear her? She said-" started the man only to be stopped as Zelos blade was now touching his neck.

"Emerald just give it, whatever it was." Ordered the woman that stood in front of Drake with a voice of command as the now known Emerald slowly reached to her back pocket to reveal a golden bracelet with a red gem on it, which she gave to Yuri who let her go immediately causing her to fall on the floor coughing as her two companions, who had been let go from Zelos and Drake, ran to her to see if she was all right.

"I don't know you," started Yuri with the cold air still around them, "And frankly I don't care in knowing you or who the fuck do you think you are, but if you ever pull something like that in front of me ever again, I am going to froze your blood to the point you would be a fucking cold living statue, am I clear you low life thief (**AN: just to clarify, he meant low life of being a thief not referring to poverty at all.**)?" asked Yuri seeing the green haired girl nod slowly while the other woman was next to her embracing her so she could warm her body as the only man of her group watched with analytical eyes at all the individuals.

Yuri, who had put his bracelet once again on his left wrist, walked to where Drake was, "I will take care of the dust, call you tomorrow morning." Said Yuri as he walked pass them.

"Hey where do you think you are going!?" asked the silvery-grey haired guy only for a wave of cold wind hit his face, which forced him to close his eyes, only to see that Yuri was gone once he opened them.

He turned his head to see Drake and Zelos walking to their dorms, and whose weapons were no longer with them.

"Aren`t you going to apologize for your friend?" asked the man calmly as both stopped.

"Just like he said, I don't know who the fuck do you think you are, and frankly we don't care, you are a long way from home brat, so I suggest you to behave. And just so you know, had it been me from who she had stolen from, I would make sure she never uses those hands ever again to steal." Said Drake in a monotone tone showing he didn't care at all as he looked at the amber-eyed woman.

"You seem to be the leader of this 2, so I suggest you to learn to keep a leash on them, have a good night… and welcome to beacon." That was all Drake said as he and Zelos took their way, ignoring the look of the woman or the man while the blonde's mind began to think once again in the plan he had for tomorrow night.

Only one thing was for sure right now, tomorrow would be an explosive night.


	11. More Of What We Expected To Find

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDATED:1/MAY/2015**

**Chapter 11**

_"Ah!" shouted a 6 year old Lloyd who was hitting repeatedly with kicks and punches a rubber practice dummy._

_Each time executing a different combo while Drake, who was just picked up from the streets yesterday, was a little amazed by how fast Lloyd was, but even more by the fact that he was able to predict each of his moves as if he himself were doing them._

_"Cha!" shouted one last time Lloyd and then stopped breathing a little until he noticed Drake who was just slowly waving at him._

_"Hey!" shouted Lloyd a little happy and surprised, "Why are you up so early in the morning?" asked Lloyd who was walking to where Drake was._

_"…Couldn't really sleep much." Answered the blonde as he looked around the dojo for the first time noticing how well build it was._

_"Sorry, I am used to get up early in the morning and train as soon as I do, sorry is my shouts wake you up." Replied Lloyd thinking it was his shouts the reason his new friend was up to early in the morning._

_"huh? No you got it wrong, I was already awake before I started hearing the shouts." Explained Drake, "And I wasn't really able to fall sleep after that." Said Drake as he walked pass him entering the dojo._

_"Oh!" said Lloyd in understanding him now as he saw him now looking at the practice dummy, "But leaving that aside how did you sleep?"_

_"… Fine, and also thanks for the new clothes, I really appreciate it." Said Drake as he touched the dummy._

_"You fight?" asked Lloyd seeing something that caught his attention as Drake looked at him in confusion._

_"Not that I know, remember?"_

_Lloyd remembered that Drake didn't have a memory of all the events that happened before the last week while he was trying to survive in the streets._

_"Sorry, completely forgot. It is just that I was looking at the state of your knuckles." Lloyd said showing his own to see they were in a bruised state making Drake see his own to see they were in a similar state._

_Before he could look at Lloyd and say that he had no idea, something kicked in, he didn't know why but it was like if his mind was telling him to move immediately._

_Drake, following the feeling, back flipped to avoid an spin kick that was been delivered by Lloyd to then instantly took a stance, only to see the brunette look at him crossing his arms with a grin on his face, making the blonde realize what he just did._

_"I knew it! I am finally going to have someone to spar that is alive!" shout Lloyd excited referring to no longer use the dummy for practice._

_"Lloyd calm down." Said Drake as he dropped the stand and raised his arms in defense as he started to walk backwards because of the grin he was seeing on Lloyd's face gave him sort of a bad feeling, especially now that he was now taking a stance, causing Drake think in something to avoid fighting until he saw something that caught his attention._

_"Hey what is that?" asked Drake actually curious in seeing some adorns put in the other side of the room with a photo on the center, causing Lloyd to blink twice until he knew what he was referring to._

_"It is an altar… for my mom." Said Lloyd as he dropped the stance and walked to it followed by Drake who no longer felt threaten._

_He stood next to Lloyd to see that in the middle of the altar was the photo of a woman with short brown hair wearing a hat giving a warm smile while her eyes were closed._

_"She looks beautiful," whispered Drake not understanding why was he feeling bad all of the sudden, "She was… well at least that is what my dad and dirk tells me." _

_Drake understood why the altar, but still he didn't understand why he felt that way._

_"According to dad I was only one year old when she was killed," continued Lloyd making Drake to look at him, "Killed?" repeated Drake only to see him nod._

_"By a monster." Said Lloyd as Drake looked back at the photo as he started to suddenly feel pain on his back at the mention of a monster, while he also wondering why he didn't say Grimm._

_"I am sorry." Said Drake not wanting to bring this kind of subject, "Nah, you didn't know." Said Lloyd casually as he continued._

_"Dad doesn't talk a lot about the day she died. The only thing he says is that when he found her, she had something with her." said Lloyd making Lloyd wonder what could be, "And since I remember I have take care that of that object as if it was my mother's memento, until this day." Muttered Lloyd now looking at Drake with a weak smile, "Maybe I will show it to you later… but first," said Lloyd making Drake`s bad feeling to come back as I back stepped by instinct once again to avoid a sudden fist that he did not saw coming at all._

_"We were about to start something, weren't we?" said Lloyd whose previous grin was back, "Now then, lets us officially start this friendship!" shouted Lloyd as he charged while Drake gave up in trying to get out of this one, and that was the day that the rivalry of the two brothers started._

* * *

"Could you please stop doing that," said one Neptune Vasilias to a certain monkey Faunus that was lying down on the branch of a tree, while the blue head was sitting below said tree.

"Doing what?" asked Sun Wukong who gave a long sigh after asking.

"That!" shouted Neptune referring to the constant sighs that his friend was throwing clearly indicating he was bored.

*Sigh*

At that Neptune`s eye twitched seeing that he was still doing it, but truth to be told he was also bored, with their other two teammates doing Monty only knows what, he and Sun were left alone doing nothing.

"Wonder what are the girls doing right now?" asked Neptune wondering if perhaps they should go and pay them a visit to see if they could get rid of the boredom.

"They are supposed to be in class with Port I think… meaning they must be having a worst time than us." Said the Faunus having heard of the man quite a bit since he got in the academy.

"Until what time?" asked Neptune, "Huh?" was the answer he got?

"Until what time do they have class?"

"… 3 I think." Answered Sun making Neptune check his scroll to see it was 2:45.

"15 minutes for that time, perhaps we sh-" Neptune`s sentence got cut short as he saw Sun landing next to where he was sitting, "What are you waiting for? Stand up man we have a full afternoon ahead of us!" said Sun with enthusiasm as he pat his friend shoulder and began to walk ahead while Neptune just sighed as he stood up and followed his friend seeing he was heading straight to the dorm of the girls.

"Shouldn't we wait for their class to end and for them to get in their dorm?" asked Neptune as he run to Sun and then walked next to him.

"Relax, we will only wait outside their window for them to get there."

"Don't you mean Door?"

"No, I meant window." Answered Sun with not seeing the problem with what he said.

"You do know it is the third floor right?"

"Yeah so, I do it all the time," replied Sun while Neptune was evaluating the possibility of getting in trouble for violation of personal space.

"Wait," said Sun suddenly surprising Neptune a little thinking he might have re-evaluated what he was thinking, of course that idea went away as soon as the blue head saw him looking around while sniffing.

"Sun… what are you doing?" asked Neptune in a confused tone as he saw now that his friend was now sniffing the floor, which made Neptune feel uncomfortable since they were getting unwanted attention.

"Can't you smell it?" asked the Faunus in a rather rushed way while Neptune now had a little idea of what was going on.

"Dude, I am not a Faunus, I don't have enhanced senses like you do," said Neptune as he crouched down next to his friend, "What are you smelling?" asked Neptune not liking Sun`s reaction at whatever smell he caught.

"Explosive." Replied Sun as he stood up, "Lets get Blake, She might be able to help more."

* * *

"I don't like this plan one bit." Said Zelos as they reached the floor of their dorm after getting out of Port`s class as Drake hid an evil smile behind his scarf.

"Would you please shallow your pride just for once." Said Drake holding his laugh as best as he could while he opened the door to their dorm to see Yuri getting in the room via the window.

"You do know there exist something called a door correct?" asked Zelos as all three stood still at the event that was happening, "I prefer this way thank you." Replied Yuri with no care in the world as he entered the room and sat in Drake`s bed while the other two closed the door behind them.

"Did you get the dust?" asked Drake that got a pointing finger as an answer to look at Zelos's bed that had three boxes on it with the logo of the Schnee dust company.

"Priority mail for… Zelos Wilder," read Zelos as he looked at Yuri with narrowed eyes, "Really dude?" asked the ginger in a incredulous voice.

"Hey, I needed it to get here without getting the authorities attention, meaning I couldn't ask for it to be delivered to my hotel so…" started Yuri but it was Drake who continued.

"So seeing the Zelos was not only also a noble but a student of beacon, you used his name when you called the Schnee dust company since their families has ties and said something like it was for educational means or something among those lines" said Drake who just chuckled while Yuri just nodded and lied down on Drake`s bed.

"Nice."

"Nice? Do you have any idea in the problem I can get in!?" shouted the red head as Drake walked to his closet and took out a suit and then headed to the bathroom.

"Relax, if we find anything, which we will, it would be perfectly explainable saying to the General it was for a good reason." Said Drake before closing the door of the bathroom leaving only Yuri and Zelos.

"So… what is the plan?" asked Yuri making Zelos sigh as he pointed at the study table next to Drake`s bed, "He thought about it for about one and half hour until he decided this was the best way to approach… even if it means let us expose ourselves a little." Replied Zelos confusing the noble of mistral who had a pretty good idea of why after he saw what it was on the table.

"Ulrich Lowentel, really?" asked Yuri with a little humor on his voice as he saw an ID with his photo with the word janitor on top of it.

"In my defense I thought about a good name for a long time!" shouted Drake from the bathroom, to which Yuri just chuckled, "How did he get the designs of the ID cards?" asked Yuri as he went to see Zelos`s, only for said person to come and take the ID before he could.

"Hey what is it y-" Yuri`s question got cut short as the sound of someone knocking the door of the dorm interrupted him.

"Drake open up!" shouted a familiar feminine voice from the other side of the door, "Blake?" asked Zelos in confusing as he went to open the door not really having any idea why would she be here.

"What do you… need?" asked Zelos as he opened the door to indeed reveal, not only Blake but also Yang, both wearing different clothes to the ones he is familiar seeing with, and two other persons, one he recognized as the monkey Faunus from the docks, and a blue haired one which he did not recognize at all.

"Hey!" exclaimed Zelos as Blake entered the room pushing Zelos little as she began to sniff the room, only to stop at the boxes of dust on a fancy bed.

"Why do you have highly explosive dust?" asked Blake narrowing her yes.

"For educational means." Replied Zelos, which caused Yuri to chuckle seeing he practically used his excuse.

"The lady asked you something, so you better-" started Sun only to be interrupted at the sound of another door opening.

"You better what?" asked Drake getting out of the bathroom, not seeing the persons in the room looking at him having an internal fight with the tie around his neck instead of his usual scarf that was gone.

"I friking hate wearing ties." Said Drake as he looked up to see everyone in the room and stopping at the side of the two girls.

"Like what you see?" asked Yang putting a hand on her hips and giving him a grin accompanied with half lifted eyes.

"… truth to be told, yes I do." Replied Drake surprising her, Blake and Zelos not expecting that kind of answer.

"You… you do?" asked Yang wanting to make sure if he heard him correctly.

"Of course, you actually look really good," said Drake as he began to walk to her, making Yang froze at the sudden approach.

"Well… um." Muttered Yang whose eyes were closed.

"That combination of white and black really suits you."

"well than- white and black?" repeated a confused Yang, whose eyes were now open to see Drake wasn't in front of her.

She turned around to see Drake examining instead from bottom to top a red faced Blake.

"It does really suit you," continued Drake who gave her a thumps up, causing her face turn a little more red while Sun was fuming at what was happening in front of him as Neptune and the rest were laughing at Yang's twitching face.

"You Quite." Said Yang in a low but serious voice.

"Speaking of clothes," started Drake getting everyone attention, "You. Go. Change. Now." Said Drake pointing at Zelos who growled as he went to his closet and then to the bathroom while mouthing something about 'Why me?'

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Drake getting everyone attention.

"Why do you have in your possession high volatile explosive dust?" asked Blake whose face returned to it`s natural color, "and before you answer do not say it is for educational means."

Drake looked around to see the faces of everyone in the room, including the two he did not know, examining them all until he looked back at Blake and looked at her again, "I have not problem in telling you," started Drake, making everyone pay attention at what he was going to say.

"If you tell me why are all of you armed?" asked Drake with a phantom like smile seeing the surprise in everyone eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Answered Blake as eyes overcame the look of surprise quickly.

"I call Bull, you could have said it was in self defense in case something happens in your trip to the city, but instead you went with that."

Blake gritted her teeth, "You are predictable Blake, and I don't have to think hard to know it is White Fang related." Said Drake not getting a reaction from her, but of the other to men in the room.

"I suppose I am right… who are you two anyway?" asked Drake not recognizing any of the two.

"Are you serious!?" shouted Sun, "We met in the docks!" replied the monkey.

"Don't remember," answered Drake telling the truth considering all of the things that happened that night.

"And we called you when you were walking to the dinning hall before the end of the vacations."

"I was hungry." Answered Drake in a neutral voice, making a vain pop in Sun`s forehead while Neptune was looking at the table next to Drake`s bed, "say… why do you have security cards and fake ID cards?" asked the blue head seeing Drake`s photos in an ID with a fake name, causing them look at him.

"Why are you looking for the White Fang?" countered Drake gaining an upper hand once again in the conversation.

"Enough of this," started Yang getting his attention, "Why don't you just tell us what are you planning!?" asked an exasperated Yang not seeing any advance in an of this.

"I can't, it is top secret." Replied Drake in a neutral tone.

"Now I call bull," said Blake.

"He is telling the truth," said Yuri getting their attention for the first time, "We have permission from General Ironwood for a secret operation tonight." Said Yuri having in mind that it was half-truth considering that the general knew they were going to do something.

"Why would the general be focused in something else that the White Fang?" asked Blake not liking what she was hearing.

"Because kitty," started Yuri as he stood up, "there are more dangerous things that a little group of Faunus running around causing havoc." Said Yuri with an edge on his voice, making Blake`s instinct take over as she took a step back.

"Hey that is no way to talk to a lady," said Sun stepping in front of Blake reaching for his staff while Yuri just stood there waiting for something to happen.

And indeed, something did happen, not what neither of the two nor the rest, except for Drake expected to happen, the door of the bathroom opened to reveal a familiar red head in an state that neither Yuri nor the two girls ever hoped to see in their whole life.

In front of them, stood someone whose hair was a complete mess, with a set of very big and circular glasses similar to the ones Oobleck uses, along with a set of fake teeth that made him look like if he had rabbit`s tooth, and finally it looked like if he had painted a set of red freckles.

He was wearing a tight-buttoned shirt with an equally tight-buttoned sleeveless suit jacket, both of brown color with a set of pens on his chest picket, brown silk pants and shoes, all of it together was really old with fluff all over it.

"Hahahahahahahaahahahaha!" was Yuri`s reaction as he fall on the bed still laughing as hard as he could while Sun was doing the same not trying to fall on the floor for laughing, something the always cool Neptune did not manage to do as he was rolling on the floor.

Zelos, feeling ashamed since the first time in a very long time, saw the rest of people in the room to see Drake and Blake doing their best not to laugh while Yang was also close to fall on the floor.

"Enough," whispered Zelos whose aura was flowing as he picked Neptune from the floor and threw him out of the room… from the window.

"Neptune!" shouted Sun as ran to the window to see he had landed on a bush.

Sun sighed in relief and then put a serious face that quickly faded as he turned around only to meet Zelos`s eyes now turned orange.

"Listen to me pal," started Zelos with a comic voice since he had the fake teeth on, "I don't know what you or the others are up to with the Fang, I don't care at the moment," stopped Zelos as he took of the fake teeth so he could talk normally, "we have something more important going on, and this!" shouted Zelos pointing at his face while doing a circular motion with his finger, "Is part of my cover. So I suggest you to leave it like that." Said Zelos in a serious voice, forcing.

"Good," said Zelos as he turned away, "And you," said Zelos pointing at Drake, "drop that smile." Said Zelos as he headed back to the bathroom ignoring the laughs of Yang and Yuri.

"Ok… I think that proves it." Said Yang between breaths as he looked at Blake who nodded and then looked at the Drake.

"What is it so important that had him dress like that and getting the confirmation of the General to do it?" asked Blake once again letting her instincts get the best of her since now she wanted to know what could be worse than the white fang.

"As Yuri said, confidential. Besides, don't you have something else to do tonight." Said Drake wanting to put an end to this conversation.

"But we can help! If there is something as bad as the White Fang out there you need help." Insisted Blake, making Drake give a look Yuri who was now slightly laughing as he then headed to the fridge in the room.

"I have help, and I am afraid this conversation reached it`s limit," replied Drake as he looked at Yuri once again, "Do it."

This got Blake`s attention to see he had some fresh tuna on his hand, which made her ears to twitch uncontrollably, "You wouldn't dare," said Blake who was now walking to Yuri in a hurry, only to see him throw the tuna out of the window.

"Ops!" said Yuri as he stepped away to see Blake jumping out of the window, making Sun face palm and then see Yuri once again holding a banana this time.

"Do you really think I am going to fall for that? And by the way, that is offensive."

At the statement Yuri just shrugged his shoulders as he threw the banana out of the window that was soon followed by Sun.

"And that only leaves… me." said Yang no longer laughing, "then again, there is nothing that you have that would make me jump out of the window."

"True, that is why I am asking you to please leave."

"And what if I don't." said Yang in a joking manner which stopped as she saw Drake`s eyes turn serious, "Please Yang, we are running with time here," said Drake in a serious but almost pleading voice, making Yang frown as she walked close to him.

"Fine," said Yang as she fixed his tie, "But at least make it look presentable so your cover isn't blown."

"I don't really think that just for a tie everything would be ruined, but thanks." Said Drake as Yang noticed the heavy bags under his eyes, "You were working over this all night?" asked the blonde beauty with a little of concern as she also noticed the three lattes in the table.

"Yeah, right after we returned to the academy." Answered Drake as Yang finished to adjust his tie to the point he felt comfortable, "there!" exclaimed the blonde as she patted his shoulders and then looked at him, "Be careful." Was all she said as she walked out of the room.

"It wouldn't have kill you saying something similar you know," said Yuri getting his attention.

"Forget about it, this is what we are going to do."

* * *

"Professor Frank Malakai?" asked the receptionist of a certain medical company as she saw what it was a Zelos in disguise, with the addition of wrinkles and cane accompanied with a hump, making him look like an older man.

"Doctor young lady!" scolded Zelos as part of his act.

"Sorry doctor, but I don't understand why are you here."

"I would tell you if you wouldn't interrupt me when I talk!" scolded Zelos once more, making the woman flinch.

"As I was saying, I was send here representing vale`s council to evaluate and see if this place fulfills all of the requirements stipulated by all the councils of remnant."

"There must be some kind of mistake, we had our evaluation early this month," exclaimed the woman only to see the person behind the good doctor give a step forward.

"We have an order here signed not only by one of the members of the council, but also the general of atlas, this was ordered not just for this facilities but all medical centers and research centers." Said Drake wearing sport dark glasses that along with his suit and his well-groomed hairstyle made him look like an authority figure.

"But why?" asked the receptionist making both give a sigh.

"Look miss! I don't make the rules here, all I know it is they decided to make this a surprise, and here you are making us lose out time! So unless you want me to call the council right here and know! I suggest you to call the person in charge now!" said Drake making the woman once again flinch.

"Yes sir!" said the woman as she began to call the person in charge.

"You are enjoying this to much," whispered Zelos next to him, "As are you old man."

Zelos flinched and prepared ready to argue back as the elevator opened to reveal a Faunus with green hair and small ram horns.

"Let me see that." Ordered the woman to the receptionist as said person gave her the paper Drake had previously shown her.

"Drake Aurion?" asked the Faunus, "Never heard of him."

"He became part of the council recently, he is part of a noble family that resides here in vale." Said Zelos in his old man persona, causing the woman nod.

"I have seeing the firm of the General before so there is no problem there," said the woman as he looked at Drake and gave him the letter.

"My name is Kate and I am one of the persons in charge of this place… and your guide by the looks of it."

"Thank you young lady, if there isn't a problem."

"Not a problem at all doctor but there are two questions I would like to ask."

"Go ahead young lady,"

"Who is he?" asked Kate referring to Drake.

"Zu over here is my assistant assigned by the council, but in this case he will also be evaluating the security of the installations."

"What kind of name is Zu? Also isn't he a little to young?"

'Believe me ma'am, I am also wondering the same thing.' Thought Drake remembering that he couldn't come up with a good name, so Zelos came up with one.

"A good one miss, and there is nothing you should worry young lady, he is very capable on doing his job."

"If you say so doctor Malakai, and why do you both smell like explosive?"

"I am sorry miss, right before coming here, we were evaluating another facility that was working with very volatile dust." Said Drake.

Thanks to the little incident this morning, Drake now knew that Faunus could recognize the small of explosive thanks to how instable their dust was, making him realize they couldn't bring the dust with them, which lead him to put all the dust in the shadows, but of course that didn't let out the fact that they smelled like that for being close to it.

"I see, lets us start then, please follow me gentlemen." Said Kate going to the elevator followed by both.

'Operation: Source, start.' Thought both as they followed Kate.

* * *

"I have got to admit, I had my doubts of you considering I have never heard of you doctor Malakai." Said Kate as they were walking now a hallway of a higher floor.

"It is because I have seen many things in the field of dust young lady, and with everything the council has me doing, I would prefer to stay hidden." Said Zelos while Drake was grateful that Zelos`s vast knowledge complemented their cover.

"Let us move to the next floor then," said Drake seeing there was a huge elevator in the hall.

"I am afraid I cannot do that right now." Said Kate as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"And why would that be young lady?"

"We have orders from a high member of the council of vale to keep what is going on here as top secret, you can contact then if you feel like doing it." Said Kate expecting him to argue about it.

"It is all right doctor Kate, we will inform of the council of this to confirm what you are saying." Said Drake waiting to see any kind of reaction, which was none telling him that she saying the true.

'The council of Vale has something to do?' Thought Drake.

"Please do," said Kate as she motioned her hands to follow them, "Now that we are done with everything related with dust I suppose you would like to begin with the security part."

"Yes, although I have not seen any problems with the procedures done in each floor, so that would leave to check the security room."

"Of course please thi-"

"Kate!" shouted a voice that made everyone turn to see a man with pale short blond hair and blue sky eyes running at them while Drake and Zelos, for some odd reason, had the feeling that they have met the man before.

"Frank, whatever it is you have to tell me, I am afraid it would have to wait." Said Kate as she pointed at both and explained the situation.

"I see, just make sure to remember the meeting we have in 20 minutes, and tell me if you see my key card around here, seems I might have dropped it." Said Frank as he headed his way.

"Please forgive him, he is the other person in charge of this place."

"He seemed in a hurry." Said Zelos.

"Yes, we are reaching a dead line soon."

"I see, then perhaps we should hurry then, come on Zu." Ordered Zelos as they went to the security room.

"What did that man do?" asked Kate surprised to see a janitor locked up behind heavy reinforced glass.

"He began attacking the staff with a broom all of the sudden saying the minimum wasn't enough for 'this big ass place.'" Said the guard as they saw man lying on the floor sleeping.

"Sorry for this, I do-" Kate began only to stop seeing Drake already checking all the equipment and questioning the guard.

"Everything seems to be ok, I suppose there is another post just for the upper floor."

"Indeed." Said Kate as she steeped closer.

"Everything seems to be ok miss Kate, but there is a doubt I have." Began Drake as he looked at the Faunus, "Considering that whatever it is happening up there is top secret, I suppose only you and doctor Frank and a few are the only ones with access, but how does that work?"

"Considering how serious is what we are doing, along with the projects we are working on, each scientist is put up with a partner, and only by introducing the key card of both they will be able to enter the higher floors."

"And I suppose your partner would be Frank I am correct." Said Drake in almost an scolding voice.

"Yes but what does this has to do with this."

"Because if I recall correctly, he lost his key card, something that shouldn't be left lying around." Scolded Drake at the woman, making her and the security guard flinch, "Tell me, do you have your key card always with you? Or do you leave it around like your partner?" asked Drake only to see the woman taking out the card from her lab coat at a high speed.

"Good, then I suppose this meeting is over, you will be happy to inform to know that there are no problems at all, now if you excuse us we have another place be before the days end." Said Drake as he walked to the exit of the security room hearing a sigh of relief from the woman behind him.

"Excuse me young lady, would you please help me stand, I am afraid I am too old to stand up on my own." Said Zelos as he had a hand on his back simulating back-pain.

"Of course doctor Malakai."

* * *

"Who the fucks names his children Malakai!?, seriously, it is like if you expect me to be evil." Said Zelos as they walked to a dark hallway near the building.

"What about Zu? Where the hell did you get that name?" asked Drake as he pulled a bag from the shadows while Zelos cleaned his face from the make up.

"From a book," was all Zelos said as he opened the back and took out his clothes, "Did you get the card?" asked Drake as he saw the sun starting to hide.

"Yup, thanks for letting me know it which pocket was,"

"Going for coffee meet you in 10," said Drake as he went to near coffee shop seeing he was going to need it.

* * *

"Forget about it already, you are never going to break it." Said the security guard seeing Yuri knocking the glass several times.

"I know, but that isn't my intention."

"Then what is?"

"Wait… and before you ask wait for what? I suggest you to turn around,"

The guard raised an eyebrow as he turned around to receive a fist in the face that knocked him out.

"Please tell me you brought me something to eat," said Yuri in a pleading tone to Drake and Zelos, both wearing their usual clothes as he touched the glass with his index finger, making it freeze completely and then knocking it to see it fall apart.

"A sandwich," said Zelos as he threw a bag with his clothes and his katana while Drake erased the video of everything recoded today with the intention of erasing their tracks and setting the camera to show the events of the previous day.

"This guy got here about half an hour ago, the next one shouldn't be here until morning." Said Yuri as he began to change of clothes.

"Good, I am going to make sure to knock out every one in this floor meet you in the elevator."

* * *

"Thanks for the food." Said Yuri as he showed the key card that belonged to Frank.

"You are welcome, let's move." Said Drake as Zelos and Yuri introduced the cards for the elevator open.

"Three floors?" asked Drake out loud as he pressed the button for the last one.

"So what is the rest of the plan?" asked Yuri as the door of the elevator`s door closed.

"First we need to know what is blocking my semblance and then-" Drake`s words got cut short as all of them felt as if they had passed an invisible wall made of energy.

"What was that?" asked Zelos as he touched his chest while Yuri did the same feeling the pressure of the energy.

'**IT IS… GONE.**' Said shadow suddenly on his mind, making him try to step on his own shadow to see it was once again working again.

"Well, phase 2 completed, now?" asked Yuri as Drake entered the biggest shadow.

Before any of them could say anything, they both felt as if someone grabbed their feet, "Oh great, coldness here we go." Muttered Zelos as they were both dragged into the shadows.

"It is not that cold," said Yuri randomly as he looked around not been there in a really long time while Zelos was trembling, "could we please get out of here fast!" shouted Zelos as he saw Drake throwing him the explosive dust.

"Careful you idiot! The minimum impact and we can say hello to our next life!" shouted Zelos grabbing and placing the 4 crystals carefully in separate pockets of his jacket.

"Shadow said that I can only use my semblance now only inside the three floors, since whatever that thing early was, is blocking me now from going to any shadow in the outside at all." Said Drake ignoring Zelos as he threw Yuri another set of 4, while he took four himself.

"I am going to start to see what is in the first floor, you two go to the last one, if I am correct the security center should be there, Zelos you know what to do." Said Drake as he motioned his hand to made an small sphere got closer.

"Don't kill anyone just knock them down." Said Drake as another sphere got behind him, "Call me if you find anything." Replied the blonde as he entered the sphere.

"Lets go." Said Zelos as he entered his sphere while Yuri looked around, only to feel the temperature of the place drop even more.

"Have fun you two." Whispered Yuri as he entered the sphere that disappeared to reveal the vague form of Shadow.

"**AREN`T YOU… GOING TO… SAY HELLO?**" asked Shadow with no one around as a white-bluish glyph appeared a couple of feet away from him as the form of a very endowed woman began to take shape in the sharps of ice that were combining together.

* * *

It was weird, both Zelos and Yuri knew it.

It looked like there was no one in the floor around and even weirder the fact that there wasn't a security center and various rooms that had nothing on them, but what they did found was the central terminal with the information they might be looking, the only problem was…

"Blocked," said Yuri as Zelos took of his scroll and connected it to the terminal.

"It will copy all the data stored, cracking it might be difficult, but it is something," said Zelos as he stood in front of the digital keyboard trying to at least hack some of the files.

"While we are here mind telling me something bub." Said Zelos to Yuri.

"Only if you answer me something after."

"How is it that you are able to generate ice when you and me both know that isn't your semblance, and your aura is wind based so do not say it is that." Said Zelos not looking away from the screen as he tried to hack the oldest files.

"Maybe for the same reason you chose Zu as a name,"

Zelos stopped for a second as he then began to type again while eyeing his friend.

"Why are you really here Yuri?" asked the red head feeling that he was now not the only one that knew Drake`s dilemma.

"The same as you I suppose, to help Drake with his problem." Said Yuri, "How I don't know… I am waiting answer." Said Yuri as Zelos managed to crack some of the last files and then looked at Yuri as they opened.

"Waiting for what?" asked Zelos looking at Yuri whose face was frozen and eyes widen, "…shit." Whispered Yuri, making the red head think what could make him freeze like that.

"Yuri?" asked Zelos to see him pointing at the screen.

Not wanting to ask what was going on, Zelos looked at the screen only to stop with a similar expression on his face.

"… What in the world?" asked Zelos not believing what his eyes were seeing.

* * *

Drake was positioned in one of the extremes of the floor he was currently on carefully setting the dust.

He had already planted one on the southeast area, and now it was time to move to the north, perhaps with the luck of finding something interesting, fortunately for him that thought took form of a big door that connected to the north side.

Once he stepped in in he saw only sets of doors from both sides, all of them with numbers, 1 to 100, 101 to 200 and like that until it reached the number 1000.

Deciding to continue with was he doing recently, he walked to the end of the hallway and entered the door to the left to enter a dark room.

"Ironic," whispered Drake since his eyes managed to see giant tubes in the darkness, but not to see what were in them, what he did see was an small red light at the end of them room, indicating it might belong to the console that controlled the room.

"And Oum said, let there be light." Muttered the blonde as he activated the machine for one of the tubes near to him illuminate to reveal a familiar face.

A black winged red haired angel.

'That explains why they all look alike' thought the noble seeing all of the tubes illuminating themselves to reveal the same.

Not wasting any moment he took out his scroll and one of the dust crystals and began to take photos while setting the dust.

Once he was over he began to walk out of the room only for his scroll to start ringing.

"_Get here now,_" hanged up Zelos in a serious voice before Drake could even say anything.

He did not waste a second as he jumped in the nearest shadow, to then appear in the third floor instantly, which it was weird since it didn't work like that, but he paid no mind seeing the stoic faces both of his friends.

"What?" asked Drake not liking the silence one bit, especially when all they did was pay attention now to the screen.

Drake walked to them as Zelos stepped to the side to see what they were seeing, only to froze at the file that was being showed.

Has it not been for his scarf covering most of his face, they would have seen Drake`s jaw drop combined with the wide opened eyes, making it the first time they would have seen that kind of expression on his face, and the reason.

"Colette Brunel, project Chosen… what the hell?" said Drake in a voice of full surprise dropping his usual stoic voice as he read the file out loud.

"**The results of project Chosen had finally shown results.**

**By using the information gathered from holders of the heroes line, we were able to finally create one true angelic guardian like originals that fought in the past with Mithos.**

**Unfortunately, the success of this project came with heavy prices, including the loss of the 30 first subjects and the lost of the voice of the subject 00.**

**But thanks to all of this, the production of the Chosen would be a success in the future when the higher ups orders it.**

**All thanks to the blood given by lord Remiel to help in the project, and doctor Frank Brunel for giving his own daughter for the cause.**" Read Drake whose rage was building seeing the photo of a younger version of their old friend.

"This file is over 10 years old, and wait for it because it gets worse." Said Zelos as he clicked the link over the 'Heroes lines' word to reveal the three photos of younger version of him, Drake and Lloyd.

Drake couldn't understand what was going on, how was he and the others related to Colette? What was the heroes lines mentioned in the file? But above everything, the fact that in front of him was a photo of himself, one where it looked like he was younger than 6, the time before he had met Lloyd, and a time that he didn't have a memory of.

"What the hell is going on here!?" shouted Drake.

"Hold it, not done yet, I was only able to have access to those photos and not the actual file, but I did managed to find a link in Lloyd`s file, remember this?" asked Zelos as the image he showed him now was of something he thought he would never see again.

The little blue sphere that was a memento of Lloyd`s mother, "It is linked to another project named Angelous and there is something else," said Zelos not knowing if saying the following sentence would be good.

"The sphere is right here, on the floor below us."

The moment Zelos said that, Drake walked to center of the room and put his last dust crystal on it, to then began walking back to them.

"What are you doing?" asked Zelos not liking what Drake was about to do while Yuri was stretching.

"Copy everything there is in that computer and set your crystals on that floor," ordered Drake as he took out his blade, "Yuri, you are with me."

"I ask again, what are you doing?" asked Zelos in a hand on his face regretting his decision as Drake send a **Demon Fang** at the crystal causing it to explode the moment the fang like projectile hit it.

"Making a hole in the floor… of course," muttered Zelos as he focused in the computer while Drake and Yuri jumped down as the sound of the alarms began to sound.

Yes, Zelos was really regretting his decision.

* * *

**(A few minutes ago)**

"Drake Aurion?" asked frank to Kate as they were walking in the hallway of the second floor of the restricted section.

"Yeah, weird huh? As far as we know, _his_ son was named Lloyd," said Kate as they passed a door that opened at their presence.

"An imposter maybe?"

"No, I called the council soon after they left, turns out there is indeed a Drake Aurion as the next head of the Aurion family."

"Shame he will never reach a level as the real blood, it is really shame he is death." Said Frank giving a sigh as they stood in front of a circular blue sphere in a room that had a very high number of sphere in small tubes, except those were purple.

"But it was for a good reason, if you ask me." said Frank as an explosion took place over above them, causing them kneel and cover themselves in instinct.

"What is going on!?" shouted Kate to then see Drake and Yuri landing on the floor.

"You!" shouted Drake seeing Frank as the alarms of the place went off.

"Yuri make sure they don't leave!" shouted Drake as they saw Frank and Kate running to the door in the opposite direction Drake and Yuri was only see that the black haired teen had suddenly appear in front of them leaving traces of pink petals.

"Sorry, but none of us are in the mood for games." Said Yuri in a cold voice accompanied by a familiar cold wind while Drake got closer to the sphere.

"… There is no doubts, this was Lloyd`s." said Drake ignoring the sound of the alarm as he then looked at the two scientist with pure hate in his eyes as Kate recognized him.

"You better have a good damn explanation for this!" shouted the blonde as he took the sphere and put it on his shadow as he began to walk to them with blade in hand, only to hear explosions coming from the floor above them.

"Those weren't big enough to be the dust ones! Something is happening up there!" shouted Yuri while the sound of a door opening behind him could be heard as he saw Drake`s eyes beginning to open wide.

Yuri turned turn around throwing the sheath of his blade away to parry an incoming attack and then use **Cerberus Strike** to deliver a series of aura enhanced fist knocking the man away

'Who the hell are this guys?' thought Yuri to himself as he looked at the men that came out from the door that was still open revealing more men coming out of there.

All of them were wearing metal helmets that were covering their eyes, some of them were wearing different colored uniform while other ones had different uniforms designs of uniforms and helmets that had golden rings, but the most noticeable difference, was that those had rods instead of swords, which meant.

"Arte Mages?!" shouted Drake as 5 of them launched sets of fire balls at Yuri who pushed Kate out of the way to then grab Frank as he ran in a high speed to avoid the attacks, leaving a clear way for Drake who used **Sonic Thrust **to attack the mage in the center, successfully sending him away to then quickly send an **Azure Edge **to the ones at his right an then a **Demon Fist** to the ones to his left.

"You are not going anywhere," said Yuri in a low voice as he threw Frank to the floor, the noble then froze the floor he was standing on, making Frank unable to move at all since his legs were now frozen in ice.

Yuri then turned around in Drake`s direction to see his friend little by little getting surrounded, making the blonde use **Light Spear** to take care of the ones close to him as he ascended up and immediately used the **Hell Pyre **arte to send a fire ball at them, which exploded knocking out a few of them, but it didn't seem to do much since their numbers keep rising.

"Damn it," muttered Yuri as he ran at a high speed as he saw some of them coming for him.

Neither of the ones attacking him saw as he reached the first one making a slash at him, he then loosed up the grip on the hilt of his blade letting it spin in the air to his side as he grabbed it again to slash the one at his side and then executing a **Ghost Wolf **to go pass through some of them while dealing a critical hit on them.

"Drake make space!" shouted Yuri as he flipped high in the air and stroke the ground creating a fiery blast of energy (**Destruction Field**) sending most of the enemies away.

"There is no end for this," said Drake as he stood back to back with Yuri, "Then I guess we cannot hold back any longer." Muttered Yuri implying they would need to strike to kill if they wanted to get out of this one.

"Do not move," said Yuri as the air around them compressed, making Drake realize what he was going to do as not a second later a blast of wind exploded around Yuri, who was now surrounded by a pink-reddish light indicating he had entered to Over Limit.

He disappeared from where he was standing an re-appeared in front of Drake showing him his back and the executed **Azure Storm **taking care of some of the enemies and quickly taking another stance to then disappear again.

"**O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing!**" shouted Yuri as he was quickly slashing and disappearing at a ridiculous speed and going even faster after each hit delivering critical blows that were accompanied with flashes as sakura petals fell around the area.

"**Savage Wolf Fury!**" shouted Yuri one last time as he re-appeared in his original spot as it looked like all of the enemies received several extra slashes at that very moment, causing them to release blood from their bodies as they finally hit the ground.

"We need to hurry," said Drake seeing that Yuri`s blade had turned from silver to a crimson red color as did his wolf keychain that was irradiating energy as saw that said blade didn't have a stain of blood on it, and neither did his owner.

"Yeah, Frank is over there unable to move which only leaves…" started Yuri looking around to see that the other person of interest was no longer where she was pushed.

Both turned around at the sound of a door starting to close to see the vague image of a green haired woman in the other side, "Kate!" shouted both ready to run after her, only to get distracted by a second explosion coming from the floor up them, making them turn around once again to see a second hole in the ceiling from where burning bodies came falling from, which were followed by Zelos who was with semblance fully activated and clothes slightly burned.

"What the hell happened here!?" asked Zelos only to see Yuri raising his hand, "That explains everything."

"Did you complete the transfer?" asked Drake seeing Frank trying to get his legs out of the ice.

"Most of it since those guy came out nowhere destroying the main terminal." Said Zelos none of them seeing Frank`s surprised seeing Zelos with his semblance completely activated, so much was his surprise that he couldn't form a single word from his mouth.

"Good, Yuri set you dust," ordered Drake and then looked back at Zelos, "You and me are going after Kate." Said Drake as they took their separate ways.

"You got it?" asked Zelos referring to the sphere, "Yes, it is in the shadows." Said Drake as the door in front of them opened to reveal a person in the other side of the room.

'How the hell did so many persons came out from such a small room? And where is Kate?' thought Drake as he examined the man in front of him.

He had pointy ears, gray hair and black eyes with red sclera, and was wearing a blue uniform with similar designs as the ones before but different, making them realize this man was of a higher rank than the others.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Zelos pointing at the man who just chuckled after examining them both.

Instead of answering the man took an staff that had a levitating purple diamond inside a circle.

The man only made the staff do contact with the floor, lighting hit both out of the room not a second later before any of them could even use the **Barrier **arte to defend themselves.

"What the hell happened!? Asked Yuri with the sheath of his blade in his left hand, surprised to see both flying out of the room.

Drake, been infuriated, didn't answer and instead stood up and ran to the door once again only to reveal once it opened more soldiers from before coming at them and no sign of the man from before, just like Kate.

"Drake we have to go!" shouted Zelos as he saw that from the other side more soldiers were entering as they were speaking.

'Damn!' thought Drake as he saw the man coming at him. He sent an **Azure Storm **to gain time as he then run back.

"Did you set your crystals?" asked Drake only to receive a nod from Yuri.

"Ok, Zelos go back to your floor and send detonate yours, then get out of the place flying. Yuri, we will detonate yours at the same time making a chain reaction with the ones below, using the **Destruction Field **to generate an small tremor that should make them blow!" Said Drake as he grabbed Frank and pulled him out off the ice by hitting it with the hilt of his blade.

"How do you two plan to get out of here?! You said it yourself, you need to be out of the range of the floors to have contact with other shadows!" shouted Zelos

"I have an idea so don't worry and go!" shouted Yuri as he ran to the center alone with Drake and Frank by opening their way among all the enemies while Zelos flew back to the upper floor.

"We need to do it at the same time!" shouted Drake as he executed the arte flipping in the air with Frank, who looked who was about to throw up, in this free hand while Yuri did the same delivering a powerful impact on the floor that made all of the men lose their balance, but besides that nothing else happen.

"not strong enough?" asked Frank with relief see it did not work.

"Wait for it." That was all Yuri said with a smirk on his face as one second later explosions could be heard on the floor.

Not waiting for the charges of the floor below to explode, or the current floor they were in to be destroyed completely and being chased by the flames created by the explosions, both of them, plus frank being dragged by Drake, ran to the closest window that had been shattered thanks to the explosions occurring.

"This was your plan?!" shouted Frank seeing that they were about to jump down.

"Of course!" shouted Yuri with joy seeing him flinch in fear as all of them jumped down as he sheathed his blade.

"Get ready!" shouted Yuri once more after they avoided the explosion of the lower floor while Drake wondered what was Yuri's plan as he saw him turn around mid air looking at the sky raising his arm to it as he saw the explosion of the upper floor and the orange figure that was Zelos flying away.

Drake, clearly annoyed by Frank`s screams, was able to see how in the street right below them the shadow of a circle was beginning to turn bigger and bigger, making him wonder what Yuri was doing.

The blonde turned around to see his friends maintaining a construct made of a big circle of ice, making Drake smirk behind his scarf as he grabbed Yuri with his other hand as they entered the newly created shadow.

* * *

Drake didn't understand why, but it happened again.

Instead of entering the shadow world, he immediately appeared out of another shadow but this time, he didn't know where.

But it wasn't the time for that, no… far from it.

"Talk!" shouted Drake as he picked Frank against a support beam that it indicating they were under a high way.

"If you keep chocking him, he is not gonna be able to talk." Said Yuri with arms crossed, making Drake realize he was right.

"Talk!" shouted once more after leaving Frank fall to the ground as he started cough soon after.

"What do you want!?" shouted the man.

"Colette Brunel, you are her father correct?" asked Yuri in a calmer tone playing the part of the good cop, a good cop that really wanted to slice the guy in two seeing how pale he was at the mention of her.

"What was project Chosen?" asked Drake in a calmer tone with the blade pointing at him.

The man eyes widen in recognition at Drake, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"It consisted in creating the perfect army using the blood of the possessors of the original heroes bloodlines. But our intents were futile, we lost all of the test subjects in the process."

"Making you use your own daughter for it." Said Drake clenching his fist as the man nodded not expecting one bit what was going to say.

"But even with her the project was a failure." Said the doctor shocking both.

"But the file we read said otherwise." Said Drake, only to make the man chuckle.

"You must have read the outdated file, yes we were able to replicate the desire effect, or at least that it was it looked like it did. Yes she was able to activate the wings and suffer the changes in her body, but there was a little inconvenience-"

"She couldn't fight nor do arts," interrupted Drake surprising Frank wondering how did he knew that since the file did not said anything about that.

"After that what did you do with Colette?" asked Drake as he stabbed his blade on the ground wanting to know how did she end up in that hellhole.

"I… I send her to a town located in the west continent that was attacked by Grimm 7 years ago, an attack that ended her life."

"Wrong… she died 4 years ago in a Christmas party in Atlas." Said Drake in a cold voice, causing the man wonder how did he knew that, and better yet, how did he knew his daughter.

Unfortunately, before he could even ask how, he received a solid enhanced aura fist, which caused the man lose some teeth.

"You have no right to call her your daughter, you have no idea how much she suffered." said Drake in an even colder voice as he kept hitting the man to the point he was deforming his face.

"Do not kill him yet, we still needs to ask about the other projects." Said Yuri calmly with arms crossed not intervening at all since Drake knew he was right.

'First things first.' Thought Drake as he stopped beating the man to death and raised his hand to where his shadow was to receive the sphere that was thrown in the air.

"2 years ago, our house was attacked resulting in my brother`s death, with the only clue that your lord Remiel was involved, and until this very day I have been hunting him thinking he was the killer, but my meeting with him let me to know he did not have the abilities to kill Lloyd, so I am asking you worst father of the century," said Drake as he caught the sphere and put it in front of the man.

"Why is Lloyd`s mother memento so important, what is project angelus and why was Lloyd killed!?" asked Drake raising his voice with each word seeing the man looking at the sphere and then at Drake.

"What you have in your hand it is called an exphere and it is the pride of project angelous, and for why was your brother killed… it was an accident." Said the doctor avoiding explaining what the project was, but that wasn't the problem right now, the problem were the last words he said.

"Well shit." Muttered Yuri with a hand on his face as Drake grabbed frank by his coat and threw him away hitting the pavement hard.

"An accident! My brothers death was an accident!" shouted Drake in pure rage as he picked the blade and then walked to frank.

"Drake, remember we still need answers." Said Yuri who was slowly walking behind him.

Frank was slowly getting up, only to receive a kick in the stomach, causing him cry not resisting the pain anymore.

"You are no Remiel so I expect you to talk just by this," said Drake in a calmer but still angry voice as he pointed the blade millimeters away from his face, "Who did it? someone else must have been with Remiel that night 2 years ago, who was it?" asked Drake now realizing he was leaking a little of his aura.

"I can`t." said the man making Drake leak more of his energy.

"Why not?" asked Yuri standing next to Drake clearly seeing the man was afraid of another thing.

"For the same reason Remiel was killed."

Those words made the eyes of both nobles open up slightly.

"You said you left Remiel life," said Yuri, "I did," answered Drake focusing back on Frank, "I suppose he was never able to deliver my message."

"But guess what? Right now I am the one threating your miserable life so for the third time, Talk!" said Drake while Yuri began to look around for some reason feeling something wasn't right.

"Please, just… do not kill me." begged Frank as he kneeled in front of Drake

"Come clean with me and I promise the worst thing it will happen is you in a friking cell with a few broken bones." Said Drake in a much calmer voice seeing frank was going to cooperate, unfortunately…

"What the hell?" asked Drake to himself as he saw Frank starting to glow dark purple with a tint of red as glyphs appeared all over his body that then become a sphere of the same color.

"No please No! I wasn't going to say anything!" shouted Frank in pure terror while Drake tried to touch the glyph in despair seeing the similarity with the light based arte **Photon,** and if it was similar that meant that the end of the arte was not going to be cute.

"Help me please!"

Drake was about to reach him, only for Yuri to tackle him in the ground while Frank began to be surrounded by pillars of ice.

"Please NOOOOOOO!" shouted frank until an explosion could be heard silencing him permanently as the pillars got destroyed and send flying in various directions, all of them covered in blood.

Drake, instead of shouting at his friend for saving his life, he quickly stood up and looked around trying to see the caster of the dark arte since there was a possibility it was his brother's killer.

"Forget it," said Yuri as he stood up, "The moments my instincts kicked in, I started to look around, there was no killer intent close by, which meant-"

"It acted as a seal in case he decided to talk," finished Drake as he dropped the sphere and blade on the shadow to the pass his hands through his head.

Yuri was not going to ask if he was ok considering it was a stupid question, having someone who could answer all your questions to then see him die was not something good for Drake and he knew it.

Yuri saw as Drake`s black aura began to lead for itself causing the noble of mistral to sigh.

"Just let it out bro." said Yuri casually and not a single second later.

"GOD DAMMIT!" started Drake as he began to walk to a support beam.

"I WAS THIS CLOSE TO FIND WHO IT WAS AND THEN HE DIES!" continued Drake as he began to punch the beam with his right arm.

"AND THE WORST PART IS THAT WE HAVE MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS! WE DIDN'T GET TO FIND ABOUT PRESEA OR THE OTHER PROJECTS! AND THE WORST PART OF ALL-" shouted Drake as a crack could be heard indicating in was his bone, something Yuri heard but did not bother as Drake still punched the beam.

"**IS THAT THEY NOW MORE ABOUR MY PAST THAN EVERYTHING I KNOW!**" shouted one last time he stopped and then fall on his knees in frustration, "And I wish he would have suffer more for what he did to Colette." Replied the blonde in more calmer tone although exhaustion could be heard in his voice

"The night wasn't a total waste, we got some information, we recovered Lloyd`s sphere, and the best of all, we have proof to send the military after them, not everything is lost." Said Yuri as he froze Drake's right arm.

"You are starting to sound like Flynn." Whispered Drake still enraged a little as his aura disappeared.

"Someone has to be the optimist." Said Yuri as he finally decided to see where they were while Drake stared at the ground processing everything that had happened tonight.

"Is that the Atlesian Paladin?" asked Yuri actually breaking Drake`s train of thoughts.

"That is impossible," muttered Drake as stood up trying not to move his hand much for the pain he was feeling even with the ice on.

"You were saying?" said Yuri while Drake saw that in front of him there was indeed a destroyed paladin.

"This night keeps getting better and better." Replied the blonde sarcastically as he moved his left hand through his face as he was starting to fall sleep once again.

"It has some slashes and bullet holes from both shotguns and a high caliber sniper rifle rounds… and the symbol of the white fang, James is not going to like this."

In that moment Drake remembered that certain girls were also doing something tonight.

"RWBY," muttered Drake as sighed, making Yuri remember as well the they were going to do something related against the white fang

"Lets just get out of here, call Zelos… I will call the general, if we are going to report everything better do it now that my rage is controlled… for now." Said Drake as all of the pieces of the knights were sucked in the shadow as he took off his scroll while he walked away.

"You are gonna also tell Ironwood about this?"

"We will tell the truth, the moment we got here the Paladin was already here." Said Drake making Yuri nod.

"You are not using the shadows?" asked Yuri as he tried to contact Zelos.

"My semblance isn't working as it should, and I really wouldn't like to take a risk landing somewhere I don't want to, besides… walking might be good for right now." Was all Drake said not knowing what to think of this night, while Yuri was worried for the question his friend had avoided for a very long time, who he was before been found by Kratos.

And all of it for that photo, things were gonna get even harder for Drake, and Yuri was afraid not to be there to help his friend, but right now he had to focus in the present and that meant to try and make things as easy as he could.

But what neither he or Drake noticed was that 4 girls had listened everything while hidden behind a support beam a few meters away.

* * *

**Artes used:**

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Barrier: **a green crystal barrier surrounds the caster, and their magical defense is raised by a moderate amount.

**Azure Storm: **is a more powerful version of Azure Edge, in which two Wind-elemental projectiles are launched,

**Dark Sphere: **The caster summons a red with purple glyph that staggers the target before exploding and damaging anyone around them.

**Photon: **a shining appears glyph on the enemy, which then explodes to deal Light-elemental damage.

**Destruction Field: **The user flips and strikes the ground, creating a fiery blast of energy.

**Savage Wolf Fury (Yuri's mystic Arte): **Once executed, Yuri begins slashing the enemy from all directions as the speed of his slashes gradually increases, becoming quicker and more furious with each strike. After several slashes, he dashes through the enemy with a single, powerful strike, landing an additional four hits on the enemy.

**Demon Fang: **When the Demon Fang arte is used, the user launches a ground projectile towards a target.

**Hell Pyre: **the user slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile sword or fireball down to the enemy while airborne.

**Light spear: **float target with a sword swing and thrust.

**Cerberus Strike:** The user sends a series of aura-enhanced punches at great speed.

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Demon Fist: **Same as Demon Fang but used with not weapons.

**Azure Edge: **It is similar to Demon Fang in that it can be used from long range, though it travels through the air rather than along the ground.


	12. The Sleepless Noble

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum **

**UPDATED:01/MAY/2015**

**Chapter 12**

_"In my defense, it was a clear punch. You should have been able to dodge it, so… it is not my fault," said Lloyd as he gave Drake some ice for a big purple eye, courtesy of him._

_"The fact that you keep reminding me doesn't help my eye, you know?" said Drake he put some pressure on his eyes._

_"I am just saying you shouldn't be unfocused," said Lloyd as he sat next to his brother in the dojo while noticing the bag under his good eye, making him understand the problem._

_It has been around 5 months since Drake was officially adopted as an Aurion, and he couldn't be happier about it since he a place to live, a family, training, and in his definition a dumb big brother; who is addicted to fighting, doesn't think too much when doing it, and has a serious obsession with weapons, AKA Lloyd._

_But unfortunately not everything was great, about some weeks ago, Drake had been experiencing a series of nightmares that have been taking much of his sleeping time and killing any wish of retuning back to it any time soon._

_"Again?" asked Lloyd not really knowing when do the nightmares happen since Drake had learned not to jump from his bed screaming._

_Drake only nodded as he leaned back on the floor thinking in the nightmare._

_It was always the same; he running in some kind of dark cave not turning back as he could hear someone or something coming after him, and it always end the same way, he feeling a lot of pain on his back to instantly wake up._

_Neither he not the others knew at the beginning, but the first time it happened he screamed loud enough for Kratos and the other to wake up and run to his room to hear him shout 'It hurts!' repeatedly, making Kratos subdue him to see what was he talking about._

_During the time he had been in the mansion none have ever seen his back, not even him when changing, so you could imagine the traitor of the heavens surprise when he saw the mark of black slash glowing on his back while little drops of blood could be seen falling from it. Then some time later the little wounds leaking the blood would close and the wound would stop glowing, making it look more like a tattoo._

_The doctors could not explain nor cure the wound. But what they did say it is that the cause of the bleeding might be because Drake was subconsciously thinking to hard on something that was causing to much stress and was possibly related to that very wound._

_In the end Kratos decided to take things into his own hands by giving Drake a medicine that would take the pain of the bleeding. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to stop the nightmares, and although he learned not to scream when he woke up in the night, it was clear that the lack of sleep was taking the best of him._

_Kratos reached the conclusion that it was all because Drake could not stop thinking of what it could be his old life, even if he had a new one and that was all he could offer him, because he could not force him to stop, even if he wanted to stop his pain._

_But that did not meant Lloyd couldn't try._

* * *

"_No… just no" Yang said as she turned around after hearing Weiss pun._

_"You do it all the time!" exclaimed Weiss not liking the fact that Yang could freely throw one of those whenever she wanted._

_"There is a time and a place for jokes," said Yang walking away followed by Blake._

_"And was this not it!?"_

_"No, it just wasn't very good." Replied Yang._

_"Well at least I am trying." Said Weiss as she started walking behind them leaving Ruby wondering something._

_"Hey, where are Sun and Neptune?" asked Ruby as she pulled her Crescent Rose away._

_"I am sure they ar-" started Blake only to be interrupted by a very recognizable sound._

_***BOOM***_

_"What in the dust!?" shouted Weiss as they all turned to the direction the explosion came from to see some of the last floors of a building exploding, while Blake eyes widened slightly remembering the incident this morning._

_"Yang, Drake and the others." _

_The blonde's eyes opened wide as red and white wondered what they were talking about, only to instantly look at the building again at the sound of another explosion happening in the last floor while Blake Faunus eyes managed to caught a glimpse of an orange figure flying away._

_Before she could say anything about it, all their attention got taken as they heard a different sound a few meters away, the sound of three bodies hitting ground hardly, followed by someone screaming._

_"Please just let me go!" shouted a voice none of the recognized, making them all slowly approach to see what was going on, only to hide behind a support beam after hearing the next voice, one Weiss recognized to well._

_"You are not running anywhere pal." Said the cold voice of Yuri as they saw him grab the man and push him to where Drake was, only to see him grab him from the neck and then slam him against a support beam._

_"Talk!"_

* * *

_"Did you knew of this?" asked Blake looking at Weiss after returning to their dorms._

_"About what? An assault to an institution dedicated to medicine? No." said Weiss knowing full well what did she meant._

_"Do not play fool Weiss, I am talking about his brother, did you know he was death?" asked Blake in a calm voice while the rest of the team looked at her as Weiss sighed in defeat._

_"Since how long?" asked Yang taking her sigh as a confirmation._

_"The day of the docks… after I figured out Aurion was Drake`s last name… soon after I remembered the news about Lloyd." Said Weiss as she leaned on her bed._

_"So all he has been doing with Zelos since he arrived here, was investigating his murder." Said Ruby, "Only to find there is something even bigger than that, and even worse to find out it was an accident." Finished Ruby._

_"I can't even start to think how he must be feeling right now, it must be killing him from the inside, but… what was that about his past? Weiss?" asked Yang looking at the heiress who was still laying on her bed giving another heavy sigh knowing she was broking her promise with Drake, more that she already did._

_"I don't how much it is true, but about 11 years ago, A high noble found a kid from the streets with no memory except for his name."_

_"Drake was that kid." Stated Yang only to receive a vague nod from an answer_,_ making the blonde think deeply about that._

_"How did you two knew they were the responsible of the explosion?" asked Weiss suddenly sitting on the bed to hear the incident of this morning._

_"Yuri did mention the military early, and they should be talking with the general right now. I just hope he doesn't sells up." Said Blake remembering how their eyes widened when they heard Drake figuring out who were the responsible of the destruction of the Paladin._

_"Let us hope… but more importantly, what are we going to do with this information?" asked Yang thinking on everything they heard tonight. _

_The name of projects that linked Drake someway with his death friend Colette, project chosen, heroes bloodline, project angelous, a guy named Remiel that was supposedly killed before he could deliver Drake`s message, the death of the man that used her own daughter for his experiments and the thing that worried her the most, the voice Drake had during the whole moment, 'it must be killing him being so close to then lose all lead once again.'_

_"Nothing," said Blake suddenly getting their attention, "The military is on his side, and as much I hate to admit it, perhaps they were right about a bigger threat than the white fang. But remember that the white fang is being over looked and ignored, meaning it is up to us to find and see what they are up to, he also has not one but two noble families helping him so he should be fine." Finished Blake to then look at her leader who was thinking what Blake had said._

_"Blake is right, we cannot overlook the white fang, lets leave Drake and the other focus in their investigation while we do the same with out and if by any chance we find anything of this Cruxis then we tell him." _

_"And what about what we know so far, shouldn't be tell Ozpin?" suggested Blake feeling a little bad about not giving Drake a little help._

_"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Weiss as she looked at the Faunus._

_"In case you haven't notice, since the docks he and Zelos have been giving professor Ozpin the bad eye. I don't know what he could had done, but they clearly don't like him at all." Said Weiss omitting the part where she simply doesn't want him to find out she broke her promise._

_"I suppose that is true…" said Ruby followed by a yawn._

_"Lets just go to sleep and think about that later, we will talk about this in another date." Said Yang as they all nodded, but there was still something that was troubling the blonde, and it was still the fact about Drake`s past and the fact that he shouted it as if it brought him pain every time that came to play._

_'I will talk with him tomorrow, he saving up that for himself is not good for him at all.' Thought Yang not knowing it wouldn't be that simple._

* * *

"Can please the following students come down to the arena." Stated Goodwitch as she called the name of two random students while many teams were sitting together trying to ignore the ominous feeling surrounding two particular persons sitting also a little far away from each other.

One of them was Zelos who was supporting his head with one of his hand. He was looking straight at the arena with no care in the world since he looked deep in thought. While on the other side was someone with a sour air around him.

Drake, whose face could barely be seen since he was also using his hood that along with his scarf covered most of his face, was sitting on the other side with both legs up in the air being supported by the back of the chair in front of him while he was looking at the ceiling and cracking all the fingers of his right hand over and over again ignoring everything around him.

"Are they still like that?" asked Jaune recalling that they had been like that for quite some time now, which caused everyone to stay away from both, but it was the first time they were sitting away from each other.

"Wonder what could had happened?" thought Ruby out loud wondering what could had happened after their talk with the general seeing that their attitude change soon after that.

"I really don't know, all I and Pyrrha know is that Drake has been using the training rooms during night and even when we finish with our practices he is still in there"

The knight's words made Yang, Ruby and Weiss question if perhaps Drake was in a similar state as Blake, ignoring the need of rest.

"Nothing we can do about it really." Said Weiss not daring to get close to Drake to ask, while her pride didn't let her go and talk with Zelos.

Yang tried to talk with Drake, but every time he would ignore her or everyone around him, he was even missing to some of his classes, especially the ones with Bartholomew and Port.

"Well… tell that to her." Said Nora awkwardly pointing at the missing seat next to Jaune to see there was one person missing, making all of them to turn at Drake`s direction to see him still alone.

"The other side guys," said Ren

Everyone look to where Zelos was to see indeed someone going to talk with him.

"Can I sit?" said a melodic voice breaking Zelos concentration. He looked to his left to see Pyrrha Nikos wearing her student uniform.

"Go ahead, it a free kingdom last time I checked," said Zelos looking straight ahead once again while Pyrrha sat next to him seeing the fight, "So?" asked Zelos knowing she wasn't sitting next to him because she wanted to give him company, much to his displeasure.

"… I wonder what is it with you two recently. I know that Drake changed suddenly after the end of the first semester, but he was still kind enough to everyone he knew… at least a little. The two of you would still talk like normal to the point he would frequently hit you in the head, but seeing you separated right now makes me worry." Said Pyrrha gaining a chuckle from her fellow red head.

"You said like if we were some kind of item,"

The female shutter at the comment.

"I did not meant to-"

"Relax I am just joking," replied Zelos whose face turned neutral once again, "We are not fighting, if that is what worries you… we just need some time to think in some stuff that came up recently." Said Zelos trying to assure Pyrrha they just needed time, while he wished that she would believe his lie.

"You say that… but Drake has been up until late hours using the practice rooms."

"There are plenty of those you know," replied Zelos lazily knowing she was now giving him an scolding look.

"That is besides the point," said Pyrrha in an scolding tone, but low enough so only he could hear it, "How many hours is has he been sleeping a day Zelos? He may be able to hide it but the way he has been moving recently indicates he has not have enough, you are his friends shouldn't you look after him." Said Pyrrha gaining a glare from him.

"It is because I am his friend that I am letting him stay awake, and if possible to keep doing it," said Zelos confusing Pyrrha.

"Zelos… what is going on?" asked Pyrrha right at the moment the fight ended.

"Does anybody want to participate in the next spar, or do I have to get call out someone once again?" asked Goodwitch as she looked around already looking for who were she going to call and spotted Drake and Zelos not really paying attention to her.

She frowned and ready to call them both only to stop as she saw Cardin Winchester raising his hand.

"Very well mister Winchester, I will look for someone else for you to spar against," said Glynda ready to call Drake, only to be stopped once again by the leader of CRDL.

"Actually miss Goodwitch, I would like to fight him." Said Cardin pointing at Drake to instantly make him stop his finger cracking for a second to then prepare to stand up. only for Zelos to stop him by a laugh.

"Really Winchester, none of the idiots you call teammates could even land a solid hit on me, what makes you think you are going to be able to defeat him." Said Zelos trying to avoid Drake to fight and instead to focus on him with the intention of avoiding a critical wound on Cardin.

"What are you doing?" whispered Pyrrha seeing Cardin`s face turn red of fury.

"Saving the dumbass, Drake might be in no condition to fight, true. But you better than anyone know how he can get when he is angry, besides it is Cardin he is fighting." Said Zelos, making Pyrrha admit that perhaps he was right.

"I heard that last part!" shouted Cardin.

"Like I care." Replied Zelos as he stood up.

"If you really want to fight someone, why don't you avenge your team by fighting me?" taunted Zelos.

"Zelos," called the cold voice of Drake for the first time as he also stood up getting everyone attention.

"There is not need for you to fight… I will take care." Said Drake while some of them noticed how tired his voice sounded.

"Hope you are ready Winchester," said Drake as he slightly raised he head slightly so he could see his slit green glowing eyes.

"Miss Goodwitch, if it is possible, I would like to fight in this spar against CRDL to see if I am ready to qualify to the tournament." Said Pyrrha getting the professor`s attention, "I am sorry miss Nikos, but it is up to mister Winchester to choose who he fight, also did you say CRDL?" asked Glynda wanting to assure she heard right only to receive a nod.

"You know what? Perhaps it is better, I would like to fight the champion of sanctum even more than some fancy kid." Said Cardin as he walked out of the stands with his team.

"Thanks," said Zelos as Pyrrha stood up, "No problem, but please help him in some other way than this." Said Pyrrha as she started to walk to retrieve her armor and weapon while Zelos saw Drake sitting back to the position he was.

Zelos having another thing to think sat back to his former position while also wondering what was Drake thinking.

* * *

_"What happened to your arm… and where is Frank?" asked Zelos as he saw Drakem with a big disposable cup with what he guessed was another coffee, and Yuri entering in one of the meeting rooms of the general's airship as the noble of mistral face palmed as Drake face became dark._

_"That is not a good sign I presume," said James as he also noticed Drake`s face, "Also, it is a surprise to see you here Yuri." Said the general as he raised his hand._

_"I wish I could say the same, unfortunately the time makes it impossible." Said Yuri as they shook hands._

_"indeed." Said the man as they all took seats._

_"I suppose that little explosion was for a good reason, so who of you is going to start?" asked the general as he entered military mode while the two nobles looked at Drake who was taking a sip from his coffee and then looked at the general._

_"To believe what I am about to tell you… then it would mean that I have to explain you what Zelos and I have been doing." Said Drake as he saw his friends eyes go wide._

_"Are you 100% sure you are doing?" asked Zelos wanting to know if Drake really intended to tell him everything, only to see him nod as he started to explain everything until tonight leaving small details like Shadow out._

_"You do know how hard is that to believe?" asked the general expecting some evidence that he did receive as Drake pulled his scroll and expanded the picture so all of them could see various photos of black winged angers sleeping on test tubes._

_"Perfect, she has more sisters." Said Zelos with a scowl._

_"Had, the explosion should have dealt with all 1000 of them… but there is always the possibility of more." Said Drake while the general looked at the photos up close and then looked at Drake as he sighed._

_"Ok, I believe you." Said the general with a serious voice, not liking one bit what he was seeing._

_"How many did you manage to copy of the Main Computer Zelos?" asked the General._

_"About 60% percent." Said Zelos._

_"Good, please copy the data on this scroll and I will have one of my technicians to decode it." Said the general, only to make Zelos look at Drake who had his eyes closed._

_"Actually General," started Drake getting the attention of the man not being 100% sure of what he was gonna do next, "Speak with no hesitation Drake, if there is something you want to ask me feel free to ask"_

_Drake sighed still not sure._

_"I was wondering if you could let us have the information for us… along with everything related with Cruxis sir." Said Drake looking straight at the eyes of the man._

_"…Does this have to do with the information found about yourself?" asked the General._

_"It would be a lie if I said it wasn't. There something linking me, Lloyd and Zelos besides Colette, there is also the fact of Lloyd`s killer and project angelous… I need to know what it is so important about the sphere Lloyd`s mother left after her death." Said Drake as he stood up and bowed surprising the man a little showing how much he wanted to take care of this._

_"But there is also another reason General." Said Yuri surprising Drake seeing he had forgotten **that** tiny little detail._

_"And what shall that be?" asked James seeing Drake walk to the interrupters of the room to set the light down so he could pull out something big from the shadows._

_"What is it?" asked the general as he heard the sound of heavy metal hitting the floor._

_"This," was Drake said as he put the light back to normal only to see the generals face turn in one of surprise._

_"How is it possible?" asked the general as he stood up from his chair to examine the pieces of the Atlesian paladin with the marks of the White Fang, while Zelos was doing the same to reach to a conclusion _

_The noble of Atlas looked at Drake as he subtly put his finger in front of his mouth telling him to stay quiet about team RWBY._

_"We found it that way, but the point here that you have a serious breach of security general."_

_"For that reason, I ask you to let the information with us since I don't want me nor Zelos to be target of the White Fang if this information falls in the wrong hands." Said Drake thanking Yuri for the idea._

_"… all right, but only the three of you can't do this, you are going to need help." Said the General and as much as Drake hated to call for help and involucrate more people on this, but after today he wasn't so sure he could do this alone._

_"I know, that is why I am telling some others about this so they can lend me a hand."_

_"Who?"_

_"Three persons you should know well." Said Drake surprising the general a little._

_"Fine, but when you find something you report to me. Also I know for a fact that many nobles, them included, with attend to the festival so I would suggest you to wait for them to arrive." Said the General reminding Drake of another thing._

_"Now that we are talking about this, when I asked Kate about the last floors she said she had permission from the council, she did not say it was from one of the three but the council in general so-"_

_"There might be a noble that knows about this, all right I will investigate in low profile." Said the General as he stood up as he looked at Drake, "Anything else."_

_"Yes… don't tell Ozpin any of this." Said Zelos with a serious voice while Drake nodded his head in confirmation, "That man really loves to be in control of everything, as if we were chess pieces, and with me and Zelos near the center of all… I don't want him involved." Said Drake as he stood up from his chair._

_"Ok, I will do that. I will also use my full authority as General to raid all of Cruxis facilities being protected by the council. Thanks all three of you for this." Said the General as he raised his right hand only to see Drake twitch as he showed his frozen right hand._

_"Sorry." Was all the man said as he instead raised his left arm for a handshake._

_"No problem." Was all Drake said as he and the other began to walk out of the room._

_"So what now?" asked Zelos._

_"Yuri, how long do you plan to stay?" asked Drake, making him rise an eyebrow._

_"Until today actually, I will be returning to mistral tomorrow."_

_"Good, Zelos give him a copy of the data."_

_"Why would you give me the data… Oooooh!" exclaimed Yuri._

_"Yes, tell Mordio I will pay her in any way I can, if she decrypts the whole thing." Said Drake as he yawned._

_"You should go to sleep man," said Zelos as he started to heal Drake`s arm betting he completely forgot about it._

_"Thanks, but I still need to call Regal and contact our two friends in vacuo." Said Drake as he could feel the ice melting and his bones retuning to place… the hard way._

_"We will take care of that and Yuri will tell Flynn about this… shouldn't we also call **him**, he might not be a noble but is a capable fighter." Said Zelos._

_"If you manage him to locate him fine by Me." said Drake knowing full well whom was he talking about, "I will be taking my leave… thanks for everything Yuri, take care." Said Drake as he pat his friend shoulder as he began to walk away from the two to get some sleep… unfortunately for him, he would not be able to._

* * *

His nightmares restarted since that night, and now he was older, meaning the mark expanded as well, making it even more painful.

His father was not available, there was no one that could help him with this problem or get the medicine since it was actually rare.

All of this made him call Lee to see if he could obtain some since the lack of sleep was killing him, but as long as he wasn't able to endure the pain on his back, so be it.

"Very well miss Nikos,"

Drake returned to reality to see Pyrrha standing victorious against all CRDL, making him actually crack a tired smile behind his scarf.

"I think we can have another match before the times ends," said Glynda as she started to see who to call once again, only to see the guy, whose friend Yuri almost froze to death some nights ago, raise his hand.

"Mercury right, I am going to look for someone for you to fight."

"Actually, I would like to fight him." Said Mercury pointing at Drake who raised an eyebrow under his hood but sighed as he stood up.

"You know what in second thought why not him." Said Mercury now looking at Zelos who raised an eyebrow in the same manner as the blonde as he also decided to stand up only for him to adopt a thinking pose.

"You know what I cha-"

"Mister Mercury!" scolded Glynda "I would appreciate if you didn't make us lost our time here."

"Sorry professor," said mercury with fake guilt as he looked at Pyrrha, "I want to fight her." Said mercury pointing at Pyrrha while both Drake and Zelos look at each other while the red head had a clearly annoyed look.

'The bastard made us stand up' thought Zelos while Pyrrha said she didn't have any problem in fighting again and was ready to jump down to the arena.

"Good, then I will head down." Said mercury as he shot a look to both Drake and Zelos who were sitting back again while the blonde simply stomped his own shadow hard, causing Mercury to feel a something hitting the plant of his foot, making him fall and kiss the stairs in a hard way.

Those who knew of Drake's old habit knew it was him who caused Mercury to Fall, some didn't, but it was Cardin the one having a déjà vu.

* * *

"Are you ok?" asked Drake getting Pyrrha`s attention while Zelos stood next to him.

"Yeah, why do you ask nothing bad happened?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes but you didn't win either Pyrrha, that prick wasn't even trying." Said Zelos recalling the fight.

"Yeah, it was like if he was analyzing Me." said Pyrrha thinking harder that she should have.

"Forget about him, and try to stay away from him… and his green haired friend." Said Zelos as he looked at Drake.

"Listen, I know that you and some of the other are worried about me. But there is nothing to worry about, it is just something temporal so don't worry." said Drake as put his hand on her shoulder as he walked away.

"See you later Zelos, you are free to join me if you want." Said Drake walking away without turning back.

"As much I would love a drink I have something to take care of, I was asked to help with the dance so it will have to be for another time" Said Zelos as they saw Drake entering the shadows.

"A drink?" asked Pyrrha getting his attention to her giving him another scolding look.

"He need to relax, what better way than with a drink," stated Zelos as he began to walk away while a certain blonde, who had been hearing everything, had the sudden need for a drink.

Not seeing that someone else was watching her.


	13. The Weakest Link

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDSTED: 1/MAY/2015**

**Chapter 13**

"You look like shit." Said a familiar bartender as he saw Drake with no hood on, making visible the very heavy bags under his eyes as he put a big bag on the counter the moment he sat to then plant his face on the table.

"Thanks a lot captain obvious, did you get it?" asked Drake as he raised his head to see the blonde bartender looking at him with a grin while Drake put down his scarf revealing the rest of his face.

"It wasn't easy, this drug was only produced for only one person, and the last production was about 10 years ago." Said Lee as he put a big brief case on the table.

"Yeah that sounds about right," said Drake as he opened it up to see a lot white pills, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Surprised? Me too, the one that did the drug decided to put the medicine in pills instead of shots."

"Monty bless him, I had to suffer every damn shot for eight months 10 years ago." Said Drake confirming the man that he was that one patient.

"With this at least you will be able to stop bleeding, but how are you going to handle the nightmares?"

Drake eyes went wide open, "How?"

"I am an information broker, and goddamn good one." Said lee as he smirked while Drake just sighed.

"Truth to be told, as long I am able to sleep at least more than 2 hours a day without bleeding, then I am happy." Replied Drake as he took the briefcase and secure it in the shadows.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked the bartender as he began to prepare a familiar drink for him while he had an evil smirk for some reason, making Drake feel something.

"Truthfully with everything it has happened in the last weeks, I would love to take thing easy and relax for at least a full day." Said Drake as he planted his head on the table once again, to then hear Lee put a drink next to him a second later gaining his attention once again.

"I didn't order anything," said Drake looking at the drink with an umbrella, which gave him a feeling, "It isn't for you… and you wont be able to relax here either… sorry"

Drake`s feeling became true the moment a familiar blonde sat next to him with an empty glass of the very same drink.

"Another strawberry sunrise for miss Xiao long." Said Lee as he took the empty glass as Yang took the new one and then looked at Drake with a smile, "Sup."

"Oh please Monty no," said Drake gaining a slap on the back courtesy of Yang.

"Don't be like that, you have a beautiful girl drinking next to you so cheer up." Replied Yang slapping his back repeatedly, "Besides I had been waiting for you for quite a while you know?" said Yang getting his attention as he looked at Lee, who then pointed to the tables behind him to see one full of empty glasses, all of them with umbrellas.

"She put them all to your tab by the way." Said Lee casually as he walked away while Drake just planted his face on the table once again growling, "What do you need Yang?" asked Drake with clear exhaustion in his voice.

"Well, first I wanted to thank you for not telling the military about the our involvement with the paladin." Said Yang casually as she took her drink.

"Yeah no pr-" Drake stopped mid-sentence analyzing what she just said as his eyes widened.

"I also learned a lot of interesting things, angelus, heroes blood line, Cruxis among other things, but the one that got my attention the most was the one about your personal quest. So… wanna talk about it." Said Yang as she looked at him with a neutral face.

"I don't see a reason for," said Drake as he stood up only to be forced to sit down by Yang, "Lets be realistic here, you are in no condition to fight against me as you are now, maybe CRDL, but not me Drake." Said Yang with her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you willing to test that theory?" asked Drake who began to leak some of his aura while Yang did the same as he eyes turned red.

"Do not even think about it!" Said Lee from afar in a serious voice

Drake sighed since he didn't want to be in the man`s bad side considering all the favors he has done for him.

"Fine." Said Drake as he simple rested his head on one of his hands to avoid making contact with Yang.

"Oh very mature, the ice treatment really that is something that Weiss would use but you?"

"Cold people think alike." Said Drake mimicking Zelos statement about Yuri`s friendship with Weiss.

"I only want to help you out, clearly it is because your brother`s death that you are that way. Seriously you and Blake are so much alike, she has been over thinking all this deal with the white fang, she doesn't eat, study or sleep much, and I bet the same is happening with you."

"Wrong,"

"Huh?" asked Yang surprised a little he decided to talk.

"Not to sound like Weiss, but someone like me never lets his problems cloud him from what he needs."

'At least now that I don't try to act like Lloyd.' Thought the blonde.

"Then tell me o you great and magnificent person, why do you look like if you did?" asked Yang mocking him in the beginning of the sentence.

"Because of my past," muttered Drake surprising Yang a little.

"There is no point in hiding anymore what my objective is, yes I am looking for my brothers killer and all of it led me and Zelos to that group, Cruxis, in hopes to find what were their plans along to look information of a person by petition of an old friend… but what we found was something none of us expected."

"About you three being related to you friend Colette, that Lloyd`s death was an accident and they were after his mother`s memento or that you three something called the heroes bloodline."

"You really have very good hearing," stated Drake a little impressive that she heard everything, that was until he saw her looking away, "Blake?" asked Drake with a sigh realizing the possibility that Yang wasn't alone, and that perhaps was the one with human senses that heard everything.

"Blake," said Yang with a nod and then looked at him waiting for an answer.

"None," replied Drake surprising her, "When we were there, we found a photo of our ourselves as kids, mine looked like if it was taken about the ages of 4 and 5."

Yang remembered what Weiss had said that night.

"I don't have any memories before the week Lloyd found me on the streets and convinced dad to help me find my family… but he found nothing. The good thing it was that after the time I had spend under their care, he wanted to adopt me…"

"But it did not matter if you had a home, you would still ask yourself about your family with a lot of if`s involved." Said Yang only to see him nod.

'You and I are more alike than you think.' Thought Yang as she retook the conversation.

"Asking yourself that it is not a bad thing you know?"

"For me it is," replied Drake only to see Yang raising an eyebrow.

"As you said, I couldn't stop wondering about my real family, which lead me to have a series of nightmares every night,"

"Well I know that sounds bad, but aren't you exaggerating a little."

"Once again, I have no memory of what happened before the week Lloyd found me, that includes the wound I carry on my back," said Drake as Yang remembered another important key item of Drake, the day she and her team entered his room he was covering both his neck and his back, "A wound that begins to bleed and glow every time I had those nightmares as if they were linked together."

"Does it hurt?" asked Yang forcing herself not to face palm at an obvious question.

"I would prefer to be hit-shoot by you 10 times that having to deal with that pain every time I sleep."

"That much huh… wait," began Yang turning completely to look at him while he ordered a drink, "That stuff started recently if I am right, then how did you got rid of the nightmares in the past?" asked Yang to see an small smile adorning his face.

"That dumbass tried everything, from simple pranks to all the butlers and maids in the manor, to escape to the city to escape some training… he was only 6 along with me at the time, but he really did know how to have fun so I subconsciously would forget about it… he really was a perfect brother." Said Drake as he eyed the glass in front of him and took it all in one shot.

Yang was surprised; it was the first time he had heard him talk about what kind of person his brother.

"So the briefcase?" asked Yang

"The same medicine I used in the past so couldn't bleed. Although that doesn't solve the nightmares problem, and as long I don't resolve that problem, I wont be able to focus in Cruxis."

"And the bags?"

"New sheets and pj`s, my last nightmare was about three days ago and by far was the worst since it looked like I wasn't able to wak- "

"Hold it, you have been awake from more than 72 hours."

"Well look at that you, you know how many hours are three days, good for you." Said Drake in a humor tone as he received a punch in the shoulder.

"This is serious you idiot, you may be able to suppress the blood but you have to deal with the nightmares, this is by far worse than Blake." Said Yang in a serious tone.

"I trying to get over them like I did in the past, but that takes time Yang."

"Practicing and fighting in the spar rooms are not the way to change of focus Drake."

"I need the training anyway." Replied Drake in a voice of anger recalling what happened in the last floors of the building.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yang putting a hand on his shoulder seeing that his eyes were starting to glow.

"Me and Zelos, met a person on the building… I don't know how to describe it but everything of him makes me angry for some reason, every time I recall his face."

Yang only saw Drake from the side how little by little his aura was leaking.

"None of us saw his attack, in that moment both us realized that he was far more experienced and powerful, and if Zelos couldn't fore tell his attack with his semblance activated… then I will a harder time."

"You said that as if you are weak."

"That is because I am." Said Drake in a calmer voice, as if he fully believed what he was saying.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yang with full concern, as she got closer to hear him.

"Because that is the truth… compared to Zelos or the others arte users of our age in the noble houses I am by far the weakest."

"But with your semblan-"

"I hate it, that ability have brought me nothing but pain in the past." Said Drake remembering the many times shadow tried to pull him in

"Zelos semblance allows him to have a perfect dominion of artes along with many other things, Yuri`s speed is a terror in battle not leaving many to do anything at all when he gets serious, and Flynn, who currently stands in top, has his perfect defense." Said Drake with still some examples on his mind remembering the rest of his friends.

Yang could not believe what she was hearing, a person she considered strong saying he was weak and actually showing it.

"And it was for that very same reason I was forced to ask for help knowing I will be risking their lives in the process."

"And you think that doing it alone is any better?"

"I would have love to do it alone… finding his killer and everything else is one of the few things moving me right now."

"But would that be what Lloyd wants, to risk your life alone, I am not telling you to stop since that would be hypocrite from my part, but to accept the help others offer you." Said Yang, hoping Drake did not notice some of what she said not giving him a chance to change the topic, but instead he just snorted, making her twitch not seeing anything funny at all.

"What?" asked Yang in a more serious voice not seeing any reason to laugh.

"Nothing… it`s just you sounded like him for a second." Replied Drake with an smile recalling something similar Lloyd said a long time ago.

"One cannot hope to bring justice to the world alone, for that very reason exist the bonds one forges with those who wish for a better future." Said Drake recalling the words of Lloyd as he looked at straight at Yang's lilac eyes, "Thank you."

The female blonde herself cracked a smile.

"Anytime," replied Yang as both stayed quite while lilac and green looked at each other for a good time, until Drake surprisingly began to slowly close the distance between the two thanks to him being 'hypnotized' by the color of her eyes.

Not noticing was doing the same for the exact same reason, only for both to stop as the song of 'I Burn' began to play from Yang`s pocket making both stop millimeters away.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Said Yang walking away while Lee got walked next to him, "cock blocked." Said Lee loud enough for him to walk away, leaving Drake chuckling remembering thinking it would be always Zelos the one that would use those.

"I am sorry," said Yang getting his attention as she walked to him, "I have to go and try to talk with Blake to take a break and convince her of going to the dance."

"Good luck with that, she is _9_ times more stubborn than me." said Drake who face palmed later seeing he made a pun.

"Wow, that was terrible." Said Yang amused of Drake, "The lack of sleep is finally getting me." said Drake with a heavy sigh.

He raised his head to look at Yang who was giving him once again a worrying look, she stood in front of him and got her face closer to her hear.

"Try to have nice thoughts, sometimes a good memory can help you sleep peacefully," whispered Yang as she tapped his shoulder, "And thanks for the drinks," said Yang in a more playful tone as she headed out of the bar.

"Shame… no kiss." Said lee standing next to him in the other side of the counter.

"Not that I care really, although there was no awkwardness in the end so maybe she thought better what she was going to do. Plus, with all those drinks she had, I bet she was a little drunk." Said Drake as he ordered his second and last drink seeing that Yang had a pretty good time with his tab.

"Ok, first of all, there was no alcohol in those drinks, you and ginger are an especial case, but any other under age gets no alcohol in their drinks. And second, You say that now, but only wait and you will see how mistaken you are." Said lee as he sat in front of him, "So it was indeed you the responsible for the building a couple of weeks back huh?"

Drake just nodded as his eyes narrowed.

"No I didn't know it was of the same organization you were looking into." Said Lee raising his arm in defense.

"It doesn't matter anyway, what is done is done… what?" asked Drake noticing the look the bartender was giving him.

"I could not notice to also hear that you still have not found your brother`s murder, what happened with that Remiel guy you were obsessed with finding."

"Death. And no, I did not kill him, as a matter of fact I let him life so he could deliver my message to the real killer… unfortunately it looked like someone got him first." Replied Drake as he finished his drink, stood up and took his bag.

"Gotta get some sleep, see you later and again, thanks for the pills." Was the final thing Drake said when headed to the stairs that leaded to the dark room he usually used to enter the shadow realm.

"Have happy thoughts!" shouted Lee in a mocking tone to only receive the middle finger as an answer, making the man laugh until the door of the second floor closed as the man take a serious face.

"Now then lady, may I ask what do you want? Considering you haven't bought anything the moment you entered here following goldilocks." Said Lee as he cleaned Drake empty glass as a woman with amber eyes and wearing a red dress came walking to the counter.

"You really are perceptive… then again you seemed to be proud of your abilities." Said the woman in a soft tone as she sat where Drake was previously.

"So let me ask you… how much so you can give me any kind of information you have on Drake Aurion and Zelos Wilder." Said the woman with a sly smile as she left her eyes glow.

"…None" said Lee

"Good no-"

"Because I wont say a word." Replied Lee shutting her up, surprising the woman for a second.

"Now now, there is no need to be like that, after all everyone always has a price." Said the woman as she extended her hand to touch his hand

"Cinder Fall," said the pale blond longhaired bartender, surprising Cinder as she retracted her hand.

"How did y-"

"Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick… Black Queen. " said Lee whispering the last part as if he was showing who had the authority.

This man was dangerous and now she knew it, the question was how much.

"I do not care what you have planned for the city or all of the kingdoms for a matter of fact Cinder, the only reason I am not telling anything to that bastard who think he has all the pieces or the metal head, it is because I want as much entertaiment as I can get before it is time." Said the bartender as he put the glass along the others while the woman Cinder watched his every move.

"But the only thing I am asking in exchange is to leave Drake and Zelos alone with whatever problems they have, with no interference from your party." Said the bartender with authority on his voice, which made the woman chuckle.

"And here I thought that there was only a chess board in all of this… my question is, in what side are you on in your`s?"

The man snorted causing her drop her smile for a second time.

"I am sorry to make you feel like an ant but," said Lee as he leaned closer to her, "What is happening is not a simple chess game like yours or Ozpin… it is way bigger than that, and I only want to see how Drake deals with it as long as he can." Said the bartender as got away from her.

"Perhaps… if you tell me why is that you are so interested in them, and what is it coming for them." Said Cinder analyzing the bartender, only to make said person chuckle.

"Sweetheart, that is not how this works and you know it. The way I see it, you need to give me something so I could tell you what you want, come on you are smarter than this. Besides, there is nothing you know or have that I care."

She was really starting to hate this man, first he outsmarts her and now is treating her like a fool.

"Now, unless you finally decided to finally order something, I suggest you to go seeing that there are costumers that actually want to drink something." Said the bartender as he walked out of his side of the counter, making Cinder stand up in front of him.

"No we are not," whispered the woman sultry as her right hand began to caress his cheek, "We are done when I say we are done." Replied the woman in the red dress as her amber eyes started to glow.

"You sure about that?" asked lee with a grin as he gently grabbed her hand with his own.

Before Cinder could say reply to the bartender, the scenery in front of her changed.

Instead of a 4 stars bar and pale blond haired man, there was now trash in front of her in an small space, which indicated she was now inside a trash container.

She blinked several times until finally acknowledging her situation.

Of all the things that she expected to happen today, this one never crossed her mind.

While Mercury and Emerald looked for potentials to her _list_, she would move into the bigger fishes, the nobles, making her follow Yang Xiao Long since it looked like she knew where Drake Aurion heading.

She did managed to get some interesting fact about what Drake has been doing, among many other things, one of those being another name to the list. She had already counted Yuri Lowell after their little encounter, but thanks to Drake she now knew than the biggest threat was Flynn Scifo, another noble from mistral.

But leaving that aside she now had someone else to worry about, someone who knew way too much for her liking, and seemed more dangerous that he looked like.

But that would not stop her, this only meant she had to play her pieces carefully and she would get Drake and the others, but what intrigued her the most was the man planning and why was so interested in Drake and Zelos, seeing that perhaps both were in the center of all… or perhaps only one.

Whichever the case was first she needed to get out of the trash and take a bath, and then she would start to think in precautions for Drake, the other nobles and Lee the bartender.

Those were her thought as she prepared to get out of the trash, until she heard someone coming at her.

"Here we go!" shouted a man as he threw all his trash in the container not noticing Cinder.

In that moment she made it official, she hated that man.

* * *

The calm breaths of Drake could be heard as he slept peacefully on his bed as Zelos sighed in relief, hoping that he could at least get some rest before the nightmare took place.

"Later bud." Said the red head as he took a bag full of bloody pajamas and covers and headed out of the room.

The moment Drake returned from the bar he immediately took the newly given pills and fell profoundly sleep, leaving Zelos to deal with the bloody things.

"I may be tired but I would recognize that smell everywhere." Said a feminine that made Zelos sigh in clear annoyance.

"Not really in the mood kitty… you look like shit." Said Zelos as he turned around to look a Blake, whose bags easy rivaled Drake`s.

"Whose blood is it, yours or Drake`s?" asked Blake walking closer to him while he just ignore her heading out of the dorms.

"I am talking to you!"

"And I ignoring you." Said calmly the red head as he headed to a zone full of tress.

"You better tell me or I will tell everything to Ozpin!" shouted Blake.

"Go ahead, like I care knowing I am getting rid of trash." Snorted Zelos not stopping his walking as he threw the trash in open space.

"I am talking about Cruxis and everything related with Lloyd Aurion`s death!"

The red head stopped at that trying his best to hold the sudden surge of anger towards the Faunus.

"We also heard Drake, Yuri and that other guy that died, what was all of that anyway!?" shouted Blake clearly not noticing Zelos clenching his fist.

It wasn't her fault per say and he knew it, not resting, being obsessed with the white fang were taking a lot of her, and the fact that she was also way to curious were not letting her thing straight.

"**Fire Ball!**" shouted Zelos surprising her as three fire balls appeared in top of him, Blake thinking it was going to attack her took her weapon out, only to see that the three balls went to the bag on the grass.

"The only reason I am not sending you against a tree right now, it is because you are tired and probably your Faunus instinct are taking over. So I am suggesting you to stop before you make me do something I surely won't regret at all." Said Zelos not looking at her, only to make her growl.

"You think you are almighty, aren't you? A noble that has killed Faunus in the past with no regret at all, trying to avenge his friend`s brother by taking down an organization that has all three of you linked in some twisted experiment!"

"**Spread.**" Whispered Zelos as a glyph appeared on the air releasing a heavy torrential of water to the fire.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"You are an hypocrite." Whispered Zelos forcing a chuckle as the air around them got colder as traces of his aura began to leak while his eyes turned orange, making Blake`s instincts took action by taking stance.

"You say all that about me, but lets not forget who here was a member of the white fang, as far as I know, you might have killed before for them." Started Zelos as the torrent of water disappeared leaving nothing of the bag nor fire as he turned to fully look at Blake, who was having a sense of déjà vu as his hair turned orange.

"You have the nerve of questioning me of what we do when Drake decided not to sell you out to the general, and even more to say about fighting against Cruxis when I bet it was you who decided to begin investigating against the white fang!" shouted Zelos, letting his lion ear show surprising her since she didn't saw that the first time.

"Putting not only you but your team in danger! Knowing full well that Ruby would not doubt a second to help you, making Yang and Weiss accept soon after! Only because you have a serious obsession with your old 'family'!" continued the red head as he gave short steps as his angel aura wings appeared.

"You are weak Blake Belladonna! You let your emotions cloud all of your judgments, not letting you see you are hurting your friends in the process!"

"You said that! But Drake is doing the same with Cruxis!" countered Blake as she strengthen her stance.

"Wrong!" shouted Zelos not stopping walking, making Blake give step backs.

"I follow Drake because he and Lloyd treated me like family when mine did not! And knowing we are part of some twisted plan give us even more right to fight against them!" Said Zelos as his flow of aura stopped a little.

"This has become something more than a quest of vengeance Blake. But I don't expect someone who doesn't recognize her weakness to understand." Said Zelos as he left semblance disappear and walked pass her, "And for the record, Drake`s state is because of an illness, so stop comparing yourself with him." Said Zelos as he walked away leaving her alone to think with only a thought.

'I am not weak.' Thought Blake to herself as she finally noticed she was left alone.

"He is wrong." Was all she said as she walked to the library as she had originally planned, denying what Zelos and her team had told her.

* * *

_A small boy could be seen running in a dark place breathing heavily and feeling like falling any second._

_But he could not, knowing there was something chasing him._

_The mouth of the boy mouthed something that could not be heard as he entered more into the darknes,s only to fall since there was no more road._

_It was a big fall, one that should have kill the little boy, but it did not since he was forcing himself to stand up, only to stop as he heard something hitting the ground, making his eyes widen as he slowly turned his head only to see a blade coming at the boy while a big armored red hand held it._

"**STOP…**" said a familiar voice like voice.

Everything froze as Drake, who was standing afar from the little boy, which was him, looked the blade that marked his back. He looked at the scene being now conscious of the image in front of him. This was his nightmare.

"You!" shouted Drake pointing at shadow standing on the other side, "Is this your doing!?" asked Drake ready to blame shadow for his nightmare but he knew something was not right.

Shadow did not answer as he transformed himself in a copy of Drake, whose eyes were total black.

"**Don't start pointing your finger at me Drake… not now.**" Said shadow as he began to walk around the nightmare.

"**Let me ask you something, have you ever wondered why I wasn't able to make contact with you when you were 6?**" asked Shadow making Drake wonder a little.

"**For the same reason I was not able to do it now, that friking wound… BTW you didn't wondered why I haven't contact you in the past weeks, I am hurt.**" Said Shadow faking feeling hurt.

"Like I care, now keep talking." Said Drake being a little happy that at least he didn't have to deal with him during those nights.

"**Geez thanks… anyway, as you must have find out by yourself this is no ordinary wound, truth to be told I have been trying to remember what happened that _night_ since the first time I tried to made contact… until now**" Said Drake as he stood in front of the blade while Drake`s eyes widened.

"What did you just said?" asked Drake not realizing he was having a little hope in his voice, not seeing the grin forming on Shadow`s face.

"**But now that I am seeing this blade and the armor design that it is wearing… everything is returning to Me.**" said Shadow with a snicker turning around to see Drake who was in the same state.

"**Say… would you like to go and pay a visit to your old home?**" asked Shadow giving Drake and evil grin thinking if he should or should not do this deal with the devil.


	14. The Calm Before The Chaos

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDATED 2/MAY/2015**

**Chapter 14**

**_December of 4 years ago_**

_It was cold night of winter, many were preparing for a gala where many important people would attend to celebrate the festivities._

_All of guesses waited exigently for the event... except for one._

_"Would you please grow up and get out already!?" shouted Zelos at Drake, who was refusing to get out of his hotel room._

_"I already said I wouldn't go!"_

_"You know why you are here Drake! Master could not be here so you and Lloyd have to represent your house as replacement!" countered Zelos as he heard a familiar voice from the hall._

_"Still not wanting to go?" asked Lloyd getting the attention of the red head, making him turn to face him to see him and Colette already changed for the gale._

_Lloyd was wearing a white costume with a mix of red and blue in some parts and a pair of red like ties in each side of his neck each with a golden ornament at the end (**AN: for a better description look for Lloyd Irving nobleman costume.**)_

_While Colette was wearing a single dress with a mixture of white and red while her long blonde hair was in a pony tail. (**AN: feel free to do the same**)_

_"Looking good you too, I am a little jealous that unlike you I don't have a date." Said Zelos with a grin at the end seeing the desired reaction of seeing both Lloyd`s and Colette`s faces turn red._

_"We are going as friends," replied Lloyd quietly while Colette nodded._

_'Keep telling yourself that.' Thought Zelos as he saw Colette looking at Lloyd, which he guessed was her 'Talking to him'._

_"Colette says you actually look good yourself, never thought green would look good on you thought." Said Lloyd while the blonde girls nodded again with a smile as Zelos questioned himself for the hundredth time how were they doing that._

_Zelos was wearing suit with a mix of green and white with red bow on his neck while his hair was also on a pony tail. (**AN: feel free to do the same with his and Colette`s**)_

_"Thanks, although I am having doubts on leaving on the bow or not."_

_"Nah, it looks fine." Assured Lloyd._

_"It makes you look like an idiot!" shouted Drake from the other side of the door; causing the red head twitch his eye white he took off the bow._

_"Colette would you be so kind?" asked Zelos as an small grin formed on this face while his eye was still twitching as the blonde girl nodded with a happy smile accompanied by closed eyes while the upper part of her face darkened._

_"Uh-oh, bro I suggest you to get out now. I really don't want dad to scold us for damaging the property!" shouted Lloyd while Drake paled on the other side knowing full well of Colette strength._

_"Now bud, I am going to give you 3 seconds to open the door, otherwise sweet Colette here will have to 'gently' open the door."_

_"By gently you mean throw down the freaking door!"_

_"Damn straight, one!"_

_"I already said I hate this kind of events."_

_"You haven't even gone to one yet! Two!" shouted Zelos as Colette stood in front of the door._

_"Lloyd control your girlfriend!" _

_"She is not my girlfriend!"_

_"Go ahead and keep believing that dumbass!"_

_"Thre-"_

_"Ok Ok! I am opening the door." said Drake in defeat as he opened the door, making Colette beam a bright smile as she looked at Lloyd, who was twitching his eye while looking at Zelos._

_"Don't look at me like that, you two are brothers and polar opposites… look at it this way, at least is not the same… almost." Replied Zelos giving Lloyd a ghost smile as he looked at Drake who was wearing exactly the same costume as Lloyd, except his was black._

_"It is the last time we let you take care of the clothes for any event." Said Lloyd as he rubbed the spot between his eyes._

_"No it isn't. Now lets head down, our transport has been waiting for us quite some time." Replied the red head as he looked at Drake blaming him for the delay._

_"Lets just get this over with." Replied the blonde in defeat as he closed the door behind him._

_"Cheer up, Yuri and the other will also be there as well." Said his bother as they began to walk away_

_"At least I won't die of boredom alone." Said Drake knowing that Yuri was not fond of this kind of events either._

_"It is only one night bud, you have survived against a king Taijutu, you can survive a fight against boredom." _

_"Lets hope so." Said Drake preparing himself for what he thought it would be a really boredom night._

_"And Zelos, don't call me bud."_

* * *

**(Present)**

"Hey Ice queen where do you want these?" asked Zelos who was carrying who was carrying a massive sound speaker while Yang was standing next to him carrying another one.

"Do not call me that!" shouted Weiss as she pointed to a side on the other side of the ballroom.

"Put it over there, Yang you bring that one next to me." ordered Weiss as they both did as ordered.

"Why did you agree to this?" asked Yang watching Weiss going to where Ruby was sitting.

"Seeing that neither me nor Drake can do anything right now, and I can't stand not doing anything, I decided to volunteer myself to help with this, You?" asked Zelos as Yang looked at to where her sister and teammate.

"Weiss?" asked Zelos making Yang sigh.

"Weiss."

Zelos understood that Weiss was the one that dragged her whole team on this as both gave a sigh and moved away.

The red head walked to the other side of the room and placed the speaker on the floor and walked back to where the others where to notice that Sun and Neptune were now here as well, while the blue head was talking with Weiss about the dance.

"Better be careful, she has two left feet." Said Zelos as he passed Weiss and Neptune while a grin appeared on his face.

"I do not!" shouted Weiss while Zelos ignored her as he sat one chair next to Ruby while Yang and Sun stood next to him.

"So is Drake also coming to the dance?" asked Yang while Zelos just snorted.

"Truth to be told, I don't know and considering his last formal party turned into a bloodbath."

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a little comparing the dance with a gale that happened four years ago?" asked Sun.

"Maybe. But then again, he really hates this kind of events."

"No shit, he does not look so sociable either."

"You only said that because he has not been able to remember your name… or you." Replied Zelos to the monkey Faunus remembering that in every encounter Drake would forget who he was.

"That has nothing to do that, but seriously what the hell did I do to him? He even remembers Neptune's name now."

"Beats me. Besides, it is hard to forget someone with blue hair."

"Excuse me?" asked Sun feeling insulted as he pointed as he tail.

"Yes you are a Faunus so?"

"Unbelievable." Muttered Sun as he put his hand on his face.

"So you girls already have dates?" asked Zelos changing the subject, making Weiss throw a laugh as she and Neptune got closer.

"The great Zelos Wilder doesn't have a date." Mocked Weiss.

"Don't have and don't plan to have one." Replied the red head surprising her, "I only plan to have a good time."

"You say that as if you were leaving?" asked Ruby getting in the conversation.

"That is because I am."

That shocked them, "For real?" asked Yang.

"For real, my step father thinks I need to return home and as he puts it 'Stop wasting my time playing with my friends' and go and help with the business of our family."

"Doesn't he know what you and Drake are doing?" asked the Yang.

"Nope, I think Yuri mentioned to you guys, this is top secret."

"But you can't just leave Drake alone!" shouted Ruby in an outburst surprising everyone.

"Relax red, he is going to have Yuri and some other to help him. Plus, I am going to try to convince my mother to leave me return." Said Zelos.

"Although that might be a little difficult." Muttered the red head.

"When do you leave?" asked Neptune.

"Tomorrow night during the ball."

"Say, does he know?" asked Yang.

"No he doesn't, I only received a call from the bastard last night after my talk with Blake."

Everyone blinked at the mention of the cat Faunus, "That reminds me," started Zelos as pointed at all the present members of team RWBY.

"Not to sound racist, but you have to keep an eye on that stray cat, she really needs to learn when to shut up and shut an eye."

"What happened?" asked Sun getting serious.

"Well… I was getting rid of all the things stained of blood,"

"Blood!" shouted everyone minus Yang, "relax I will tell you later."

Zelos raised and eyebrow, but continued omitting certain parts.

"Relax, I already decided how to make her both calm down and make her go to the dance… by the way how is Drake?" Said Yang with confidence.

"Sleeping profoundly since yesterday as far I know."

"It is pass 3." Said Neptune.

"So?" asked Zelos as he stood up, "Going to check on him, I will be back later."

"And I am heading to talk to kitty" said Yang as she followed after him, "So what are you going to wear?" asked Zelos trying to make conversation.

"You are gonna need to wait and see playboy, now where might be Blake?"

"First of all, I am offended that you call me that," said Zelos faking being hurt, "And second of all, she is a bookworm, she might be tired but she is still a book worm."

"The library!" shouted Yang in realization while Zelos clapped repeatedly clearly mocking her, "Now I only need to know how to get her out of there without making an scene."

"I can help you with that." Said the noble as he took out a laser pointer, which made Yang have a good idea of what his plan was.

"Why do you have that?"

"Ever since I heard about Blake jumping out of the window for following a piece of tuna, I decided to prepare a series of pranks related to cats when things calmed down a little."

"You are an evil genius." Said the blonde as she took the pointer, "I know, it is one of my many talents." Said the red head as he tapped Yang`s shoulder.

* * *

It was about an hour before midnight and many students were dancing with their dates while some others were chatting outside the dance floors, but everyone was enjoying the night.

"Never thought green would suit you." Exclaimed Yang as Zelos entered the ballroom while the noble was giving the blonde the same look.

"I should say the same about your dress since we both know you are no saint." Replied the red head with an evil grin while Yang put a fake innocent face, "Me? I am not capable of hurting a fly." Said Yang as she noticed he was alone.

"I suppose Drake decided not to come."

"Truth to be told I am not really sure."

"Huh?"

"I returned three hours ago to my dorm after making sure with Weiss that everything was ready, to then find that he was no longer there. I was expecting to see if you had list him but it looks like I was wrong." Said Zelos.

"Actually I just returned to here after my dance with Blake…" exclaimed Yang as she looked around while Zelos analyzed what she just said.

"Did you?"

"As friends, don't get any ideas in that mind of yours."

"Wouldn`t dare." Said the noble doing completely the contrary of what he said as he walked next to Yang and looked at the book.

"It looks like he is not here."

"No, he is." said Zelos getting her attention to see him tapping the guest book to see that one of the last names was Drake`s in a letter different from hers, "Looks like he decided to check himself in, thanks for the help Blondie see you around." Said the red head tapping her shoulder as he walked around the dance floor trying to find Drake only see everyone with him.

Ruby standing by the side with a glass of punch alone, Jaune in another part doing the same, Blake dancing with Sun and Neptune… sitting near where they were.

'That`s weird, I could have swore Weiss was coming with him… and I am never wrong with this kind of things!' thought Zelos in disbelief having seeing the clear signs from part of Weiss.

"You do know that those are not going to serve by themselves correct?" asked a serious an edgy voice making him turn around to see Weiss scolding two students wearing waiter uniforms as she pointed at the table with empty plates with punch and appetizers, "So what are you waiting for? Move!" exclaimed Weiss, making the waiters move immediately.

"It is supposed a night to relax and you can`t just stop bossing everyone can you?" asked Zelos getting walking to her.

"Not now Zelos I have to make sure that everything is in place." Said Weiss as she tried to walk pass him, only to be stopped by him putting a hand on the shoulder.

"Now now ice queen relax," said Zelos as Weiss looked at him, only to stop to see what he was wearing.

"Is that?"

"Yes… I really like this." Said Zelos seeing that Weiss remembered the last time he wore it, things turned out bloody, literally.

"What do you need?" asked Weiss after giving a heavy sigh.

"Wondered if you have seen Drake, but I guess you haven't seeing judging by the reaction of my suit."

"Why does that has to do w-… you didn't!" exclaimed Weiss now knowing what Zelos meant by that.

"In my defense, this is supposed to be an event, so why not use a suit you only use in that kind of occasion?"

"Why do you think he will be willing to wear that?" asked the heiress as her eyes narrowed, "Because I hid all of his suits this morning leaving nothing else to wear than that, and I am sure he wouldn't wear his jacket."

Weiss face palmed at the answer and the reason.

"As you said, I have not see him, but it shouldn't be hard to find him while wearing that." Said Weiss while Zelos looked around trying once again to find him, only to notice Neptune eyeing them making him raise an eyebrow.

"Say Weiss?"

"Yes." Said Weiss who had also been looking around to find Drake.

"Did something happen with you and Neptune?"

That got her full attention as she looked at Zelos, who was looking at Neptune, who quickly looked another way.

"Nothing that concerns you."

'Could it be…'

"Don't tell me it is the first time you are rejected?" Said the noble amused and even more after seeing her eyes go wide.

"What do you know!? You have never been rejected." Exclaimed Weiss knowing his fame in atlas with women.

"Actually, I was rejected once a mute girl sometime ago."

"I am being serious."

"And so I am."

That surprised her.

"… How do you deal with it?" asked Weiss looking Zelos for the first time with hopeful eyes.

"You have to accept it plain and simple. But it is really weird, ever since that guy appeared, you have been eyeing each and flirting with each other so I don't understand how did he reject you… what?" asked Zelos seeing that Weiss was looking at with narrowed eyes.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"… Maybe. But seriously, what is it with him? He even looks a little guilty about it."

Weiss sighed, "Well, there is nothing I can do about it… hey Zelos." Said Weiss whose attention was taken by something else.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Drake and professor Ozpin looking at each other as if they were ready to tear each other apart?"

Zelos looked at her with a questioned look only to see Weiss pointing at another direction, making him turn to see exactly what Weiss had said, "Uh-oh."

* * *

"I do not see why I should I agree with your request. You may be skilled, yes, but you are still a huntsman in training, and like all the others, you and mister Wilder will take a mission with a huntsman. Besides, I see no reason why you wish to go to your home so urgently." Said Ozpin as he looked straight at Drake`s eyes.

"Why I need to is personal. And do I have to remind you that I did quite a few bounties before coming here, that should work as extracurricular experience." Replied the blonde noble as Glynda walked next to Ozpin.

"That does not matter in the slightest, you just can`t come and ask to skip this assignment that it is fundamental for your training as a huntsman, only because you feel homesick."

Drake chuckled, causing her raise an eyebrow.

"That is rich coming from a woman with childhood issues." Replied Drake reminding her of the psychological evaluation as she frowned at him.

"Now now, this is suppose to be an eventful night," said the general as he appeared behind Ozpin and Glynda.

"Ozpin, if I am not mistaken mister Wilder has been called back to Atlas by his family to take care of something, that means that Drake here would be alone at the moment of his mission." Said the general as he stood next to Ozpin and Glynda.

"He is?" asked Drake a little surprised.

"Yes I am." Replied Zelos as he walked next to Drake.

"So why don't you accept Drake`s proposal, and when he and Zelos returns then they can take a mission." Suggested James, making Ozpin think about it for a few seconds.

"All right," said the headmaster as he looked at Drake and Zelos, "When you return you and Zelos will take a mission with no huntsman to tail, is that all right to both of you?" asked the man to both of them to receive a nod for an answer, "Then it is settled, enjoy the night gentlemen." Said Ozpin walking away with Glynda following him.

"Well that was a thing… I never thought I would see you two wearing that again." Said the General as he looked at both nobles noticing how Drake was frowning at Zelos, "I am going to assume you did not know?"

"Not at all general." Replied Drake still giving Zelos the bad eye to then look at the man in white.

"Thanks for the help with that."

"Don't mention it," replied the man waving a hand, "But may I ask why do you need to go so urgently to you house, as far as I know Kratos is still doing a mission in the far west."

"It is personal." Was all Drake said.

"No need to get in the defensive with me, just want to make sure it is nothing related with Cruxis. "

"You don't need to worry, as you said we are going to wait for the others to arrive, I can assure you it has nothing to do with Cruxis."

"Just needed to make sure, try to enjoy the night you two." Replied ironwood as turned around and walked away.

"So… your mother or your stepfather?" asked Drake as he and Zelos looked at the dance floor.

"Stepfather, I might not be able to return." Said Zelos as he took two metallic pots from his pocket and gave one to Drake, "Although Ozpin doesn't need to know that." Replied the red head with a smirk as he took a sip seeing that, if he was going to stay might as well relax a little.

* * *

"You didn't have to sit with me you know?" asked Weiss not looking at Drake who was sitting to her right.

"I figure it out you wanted some company after Zelos and Me stopped you from making the waiters want to quit." Replied Drake seeing Zelos from afar trying to teach Ruby how to dance as an uncomfortable silence appeared between the two.

"I am surprised you decided to come." Said Weiss not standing the silence.

"Believe me, I am amazed that I am here as well, I really hate dances."

"You say it because of that night?" asked Weiss making Drake eyes narrow.

"Even before that, I already hated dancing."

"There is no shame in admitting you don't know how to dance." Said the heiress, making him chuckle.

"Weiss, I know how to dance, and that is why I hate it."

That confused her, "Why?" asked Weiss looking at him.

"Nights before the gale of 4 years ago, Colette 'said' to Lloyd she wanted to learn how to dance, and neither me nor Lloyd had attended to any of those kinds of parties before, leaving only one person to teach us."

Weiss jaw`s dropped in realization.

"You are telling me?" asked Weiss in disbelief, "Yup, Zelos was the ones that taught us how to dance." Replied Drake making Weiss laugh a little.

"Ok, even if I have to admit seeing him teaching something, I think you are exaggerating a little."

"That is because there is more to the story," Weiss looked at him, "Colette was sweet yes, but she could also be a little harsh whenever she saw something she did not like, meaning every time I refused to do something she wanted to do with all of us… now that I think about it she and Yang act the same way in that matter." Muttered Drake remembering that she threated him in Lee`s bar.

"It is hard to believe that a mute girl could influence so much fear in you."

"Don't mess with blondes I guess." Said Drake knowing full well the irony of the situation since he was also a blonde and a very bad one according to many.

"Well…" started Weiss getting his attention to see her extending her hand at him, "Seeing that you and mister expert dancer over there decided to stop me from doing my job, I think it is fair that you take me to dance."

"Even thought I said before how much I hate dancing." Replied Drake amused as he took her hand and stood up, "Under one condition?" said Drake seeing Weiss rise an eyebrow.

"You take the lead."

That made her chuckle, "What did Zelos never taught you how to take the lead?"

Drake just looked at her, making her laugh as she took that as a yes.

"You are going to enjoy this aren't you?" asked Drake sarcastically as they stood in the dance floor.

"How can you tell?" asked Weiss with a smile that wasn't leaving his face.

"Because you literally love bossing people around." Answered Drake as he took one of her hands and put the other on her hip.

"You know? Just for tonight, I wont deny it." Replied the heiress as she gave the first step.

It might have been 4 years ago, but Drake`s body remembered how to move carefully but fluently without looking at the floor while making sure not to step on Weiss.

"Hate to say it, but Zelos did a good job."

"Don't remind me, I am trying to remember the few lessons he gave us without trying to imagine you are him."

"Now that is worst that being called ice queen." Said Weiss with a chuckle.

"Say can I ask you something?" asked Weiss.

Drake just nodded.

"Your family, how is it?" asked Weiss surprising him expecting another kind of question.

"Be more specific?"

"Did your father treat you equally, you and Lloyd I mean."

He did not see any harm in the subject.

"He raised us equally and gave the same education, even to Zelos, he treated us as his family even when Lloyd was the only one blood related." Replied Drake, only to see Weiss frown.

"What?" asked Drake not knowing what did he said, "It is nothing, I just wanted to see how far from different was your family from mine, seeing that we practically are in the same standards."

"Say even after… Lloyd`s death, did he treat you any different?" asked Weiss carefully knowing how grave was that subject.

"… He did not stopped treating me the way he did but…"

"But?" asked Weiss as she made slower steps seeing that Drake was deep in thought.

"Nothing, it is just that he accepted his death way to easily if I remember correctly… I suppose it comes with being a huntsman, but it still creeps me out a bit."

"I see." Said Weiss as she heard Ruby telling Zelos how sorry she was every time she steeped on his feet.

"Why the sudden questions about my family?" asked Drake with a little curiosity seeing after seeing Weiss expression, "It is nothing, just needed to prove something."

He really wanted to ask to prove what exactly, but he did not want to get on her personal life.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Drake.

"Go ahead."

"This doesn't make us anything correct?"

"Not at all."

* * *

"So how fatal was it?" asked Drake who was leaning against the wall as Zelos walked to him.

"My right feet might never be the same, but as far I know she did better than you." Said the red head seeing that Ruby was now with Jaune drinking punch.

"But I am proud as a teacher to see his student making his first steps."

Drake growled at the comment.

"Even if it was with the ice queen, by the w-"

"Just friends." Said Drake seeing Weiss from afar back to making sure everything was in order.

"Just asking, now why is it that you want to go home?"

"I don't know, all of the sudden I am feeling homesick for some reason. After sleeping for almost 2 entire days I feel more refreshed and clear than ever, and the first thing I wanted the moment I woke up, was heading home."

Zelos watched Drake, who was now taking from the pot he had given him, to see if there was any indication of lies to see none.

"Say hello to Lloyd and Colette from my part."

"… I will." Replied Drake as they bumped fist, "don't let your step father get to you."

Zelos just nodded as he walked away.

"He is leaving already?"

Drake turned around at the sound of a familiar voice to meet Yang and see what she was wearing.

"You do know that you are going to put a hole in my dress if you keep looking at it like that." Said the blonde with eyes half open and a grin adorning her face.

"Just thinking that white isn't the right color for you." Remarked Drake as he took another sip.

"Just because you always were black doesn't mean I have to."

"I didn't meant it for that, but ironically black would look better on you seeing that you are no saint."

Yang gave a devil grin at the comment as she walked closer to him taking his pot.

"So you and wei- hey!" exclaimed Yang as Drake took back his pot.

"I don't want risking you getting drunk."

"What about all those shots in your friend's bar?" asked Yang while he put the pot in his pocket.

"He didn't put any alcohol in those… and you owe me a lot by the way." Said Drake, making her pout to then replace to sultry smile as she took his hand and forced him to the dance floor.

"Don't worry, I know you like being ordered." Said Yang as she took his hand and positioned the other on her hip to then quickly start dancing.

'Weiss.' Thought Drake also thinking how was it possible for her to know, if he had not left Weiss more than 10 minutes ago.

The worst part of all is that even thought it was an slow dance just like the previous one, Yang wasn't taking it that way being a little more quick with her steps, making him be even more quick trying to follow her lead. But as far he could tell he knew she was enjoying seeing that she was still giving him the same look as before, almost as if she was challenging to follow.

"Say, since Zelos is not here, how are you going to do the mission tomorrow?"

"That is because I won't."

Yang looked puzzled at him not realizing she was lowing the rhythm.

"Seeing that he is leaving and I am alone, I asked permission to go home for a while."

"Feeling homesick?"

"Something like that. After that, Me and Zelos will be taking a mission with no huntsman to tail." Replied Drake while Yang just nodded as he keep staring at her lilac eyes not realizing that he was no longer focusing on his step leaving his body do the job.

"And here I was going to offer you if you wanted to tag along with us, I am sure the others would not care."

"Too bad I already made the decision, but thanks the intention is what matters."

"No problem. It is also good to see you in good state by the way, between you and Blake everything was getting gloomy." said Yang wanting to change of subject.

"Thanks I guess, but how did you manage to convince her to take a break seeing that out cases were different. "

"I have a talk with her." Said Yang with a little pride.

"And the outcome was a dance?"

"I promised I would give her a one if she came… don't get any ideas."

"Who do you think I am? Zelos? Now I know how Weiss feels."

Yang laughed lowly as she looked back at his green eyes staying in silent once again as he also got caught in hers getting much of his attention in doing it.

"There was something I wanted to ask you back in the bar." Said Yang.

"And what that might be?"

"I wanted to know if you needed h-"

"Yang?" asked Drake noticing she had stopped suddenly seeing in a straight direction behind him as little by little an smile began to adorn her face followed by a heavy laugh, making him turn around to see something he did not expect.

"Do you think black would suit him?" asked Yang holding her laughs as they saw Jaune walking to talk with Pyrrha while Drake was laughing as took pictures of Jaune with his scroll for the future.

"I don't know, ask him if he doesn't have a black one."

* * *

It was now pass midnight and Drake was now alone in the balcony.

He had left Yang in the middle of JNPR little number to think about his little trip to 'home'.

'**THIS IS… THE PERFECT CHANCE.**' Said the familiar voice of Shadow.

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me." muttered Drake as he checked his scroll to see it was a quarter after midnight.

'**YOU ARE... NOT HAVING SECOND DOUBTS… ARE YOU?**'

"No… yes." admitted Drake after giving a big sigh.

"Talking alone is not something sane, you know?" said a female voice that sounded familiar for some reason yet he could not recognize it.

The noble turned around to see a woman wearing a black dress, she had black hair covering one of her eyes while leaving right one revealed showing her amber color.

"You are… the friend of the green head." Assumed Drake, making her giggle.

"You could have said, one of the students from haven."

Drake turned around back cutting all eye contact with her.

"Your friend did not give a pretty good first impression."

The woman walked next to him, seeing in the distance just like him.

"Yes, it is one of her ugly habits and she can`s really help it. So in behalf of her please accept my apologies." Said the woman as she looked at him and extended her hand.

"I am not the person you should apologize for, it is a miracle Yuri did not do something permanent to her." Answered Drake not taking the hand as he pulled instead the pot Zelos had given him.

"You seem troubled." Said the woman as she pulled back her hanging hand while Drake chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?"

She nodded as Drake took a sip from the pot.

"Tell you what," said the woman getting his attention, "Why don't you tell me what is bothering you as an apology for what my friend did? People tells me I am very good telling them what to do." Said the woman with a ghost grim.

"The way you said it makes it sound like if they were more orders than advices." Replied Drake as he put the pot away.

"Do you think of me as that kind of woman?" said the woman in black no answering his question with a smile as the sound of the music from the ball room changed once again to a slow one, which gave him a bad feeling that turned real as she raised her hand indicating she wanted a dance.

He didn't have to do this, he could simply walk away and leave her hanging. But the truth was he really needed to talk with someone, preferably with someone it wasn't a friend or an acquaintance since he wanted this to keep a secret to not involve them, leaving Zelos, Yang and the others out of the list.

So who better than the stranger standing next to him knowing full well she would not mess in his personal space. But little did he know there was another reason he accepted.

"Do we really have to dance?" asked Drake almost pleading, making the woman`s eye narrow, 'Damn it, what is it with women forcing me to dance.' thought to himself as he took her hand only to be dragged by her as she immediately did what Yang had previously done with him, including taking the lead but unlike Yang, the woman in front of him was being more gentle and slow with her steps.

"So what is bothering you?" asked the woman looking straight at his eyes.

"To summarize all… I sort of did a pact with the devil."

The amber eyed beauty raised her eyebrows.

"With what goal?"

"Finding a place."

"So you are afraid of what you may find?"

"Not exactly, I know for fact that wherever this place is, it is probably destroyed or worse, if there is anything worse than that, I am more afraid in the answers I can and can't get there making me doubt about it, something I don't have the luxury to do."

"Deal with it." Said the woman plain and simple.

"Just like that?" asked Drake amused at her advice.

"We live in a terrible and cruel world, we are fighting to survive day by day with no time or space to doubts and hesitations, whatever it is you are looking for is troubling you from being focus in something else correct? Just go and accept whatever outcome is keeping your mind busy and accept what you can get from it."

"What if that makes me even more unfocused?"

"Then that only means you will get the answers you want for another time, but remember not to forget your priorities."

It wasn't much of an advice, it was the plain and simple truth of his situation seeing that he could not choose the outcome of what was going to happen, this make Drake sigh.

"May I ask what is it so important that is troubling you?"

"Sorry, can't say." replied Drake expecting to see a reaction of the woman, which he did not get.

"Fine, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

He did not know why, but there was something out of the ordinary with this woman. The worst of all, it is that he could tell even by the way they were dancing seeing that unlike Yang or Weiss, she was way closer that those two were.

There was also something that he could not pin point about her. When dancing with Weiss, ironically, he felt a sensation of coldness around here. When he danced with Yang he felt a warm sensation that made him want to be closer to her. But with this woman, there was a feeling of both yet completely different as if there was something about her that make him like her and yet want to stay away, almost unnatural but yet natural to him, but the most shocking part, was that he did not care of those negative feelings about her. Yes, one could say the woman in front of him was intoxicating.

"I will keep it in mind." Replied Drake as she let go of him seeing that the music from the ballroom stop and then began to head out of the balcony back to the ballroom with out looking back.

'**I DON'T LIKE HER**'

Drake grinned, "Then I definitely do." Replied in a low voice as he also headed into the ballroom while he heard Shadow growling, making him grin more.

"Looks like someone had a good time." Said a female voice the moment he entered back at the ballroom.

Drake turned his head to see Blake leaning against the wall with a smile of her own.

"Please tell me you are not here to ask for a dance?" asked Drake as he immediately loss the grin.

"Relax I wont, although the idea is tempting seeing that you don't like the idea of dancing, especially if I am leading."

'Tell something to a woman, and they spread it like if it was a virus.'

"What can I do for you?" asked Drake knowing Blake would not talk to him without a reason.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

That surprised him.

"Seeing that both of had been neglecting our sleep, I wanted to see how you were, even if the reasons are completely different."

Drake wondered what exactly had Zelos told her.

"Well… you don't have to worry, I am ok and fully functional right now."

"You said it like if you were a robot," replied the cat with a smile before it returned no a frown, giving him have a bad feeling, "I know it is not my place, and I really need to stop getting in other peoples business but… do you need help?" asked Blake with a worried tone.

"Absolutely not, I can`t let you or the other get invo-"

"I don't mean about Cruxis." Blake interrupted him, making Drake wonder what was she referring to then.

That was until he saw her bow twitch, making him remember she was a Faunus.

"I think this is the second time you eardrop something, damn enhanced senses." Replied Drake seeing that Blake had heard everything he had told the amber haired beauty.

"I suppose this is the reason why you asked to go home?"

"Yes something like that," said the blonde rubbing the back of his head, "Listen you don't have to worry about me, as far I know there won`t be some kind of S-class Grimm waiting for me to kill me so relax."

"As far as I heard you don't know that. As I said before, I won`t get in unless you want me to, but if you feel like talking I am sure you are aware that there are more people than Zelos to talk to." said Blake purposely imitating him.

Drake narrowed his eyes at her, "Why the sudden need of helping?"

"Aren`t we friends?" asked the Cat in a face of worry, "After thinking better some of my actions, I saw what damage at the people close to me making me want to be there when my friends needs as they were for me."

Drake`s train of thought stopped at those words; seeing that it was the first time she would call him that. And secondly, and worst of all, because he never thought of her or the other like that, only like acquaintances or in Pyrrha`s case a rival of sorts .

"Take care, and I hope you find what you are looking for." replied Blake as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Blake,"

The Faunus stopped at the sound of her name.

"Please do not tell anyone of what you know, especially Ozpin,"

Blake frowned at the petition, but nodded regardless not looking at him.

"And thanks for our words." Replied Drake making her crack a small smile seeing that perhaps her words did reach him, "You are welcome." Was all she said as she disappeared in the crowd as his face turned into scowl.

'It is time.' Thought Drake as he entered a near shadow leaving the ballroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"How can I believe you?" asked Drake looking at the carbon of copy of him that was Shadow, while said being was still looking at the blade._

_"**Tell me something, have you ever wondered why I wasn't able to contact you when you were a kid until the nightmares stopped?**"_

_Drake eyes opened slightly seeing that it was a good question._

_"**That scar you bare is not just a simple wound Drake. It is a curse, one that just like in that time, unable me of making any contact with you.**" _

_Shadow now looked at him with a serious face, which was something out of the ordinary whenever he was using his body to talk._

_"**A curse that it is of dark nature, had it not been because that is your same affinity, you would have been death by now.**"_

_"Like Remiel`s attack on Zelos?" asked Drake seeing that light attacks did not mortally wound him the red head, but it did make him feel a lot of pain._

_"**Correct,**" said Shadow as he looked back as the blade, "**I know the monster that did this, I would recognize that blade and armor anywhere, and ironically thanks to this memory of yours I remember everything.**"_

_"There is it again, what exactly do you remember?"_

_"**Wouldn't you like to know?**" asked shadow mocking him and infuriating him, "**As I said before, would you like to go to your home?**"_

_Drake stopped right there thinking in his proposition._

_"**Right now, I am the best lead you have to find your past. What you will see and find will probably perturb you for life, and many more questions will appear to you, I am willing to answer them, all I need you to do,**" said Shadow as he walked to Drake and raised his hand, "**Is to trust me.**" said shadow with a smile that gave Drake a bad vibe but still…_

_"You are not toying with me, aren't you?" _

_"**What good would bring lying to you? We are on the same side after all.**"_

_He did not like it and that was a fact, but if a being that had being tormenting him since his childhood offered answers that no one else could, then he had no other choice but to made the pact with the devil_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Shadow had made sure to keep the nightmares away with the help of the pill, saying the formula on them were stronger than the ones in the past, this made him wonder what was exactly on those pills, but of course the entity did not respond.

He also came with the idea of saying he was going to his home, which was technically the truth being that the only reason he went to the ball the first place, not expecting to have a good time.

It was a coincidence that Zelos was going back to atlas, but had he not, Drake would have just take him anyway. But Drake knew that if he told him his plan, Zelos would ignore the call of his family, which would get him in even more trouble with them, which made Drake also lie to him.

'**DO YOU… HAVE EVERYTHING?**' asked shadow to Drake who was now wearing his usual clothes.

"Yes." Replied Drake as he closed a bag that contained a sleeping bag and some food not knowing how long would he be away.

He took the bag and entered the shadows to see Shadow in his purple vaguely humanoid for.

"Which one do I take?"

Shadow vaguely move and arm to make a black sphere appear in between them.

"**DURING THIS TIME… I WONT MADE… CONTACT WITH YOU.**"

Drake raised an eyebrow.

"**SEEING THAT… YOU ARE DOUBTING ME… I WILL LET YOU… WALK BY YOURSELF… SINCE I AM SURE… THAT YOU WILL START… SEE.**"

"See? See what?"

Once again he did not get any answer, instead something different happen.

"**GOOD… HUNT**" replied shadow as the sphere sucked Drake instantly.

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding Me." said Drake as he saw a destroyed board lying on the ground of a forest, "This cannot be the place I lived." Said Drake as he saw the destroyed city from afar. He started walking to the city, only to stop a little flash of that very same city burning, accompanied with screams of people and the familiar roars of Grimm, making him stop immediately.

He did not want to accept it, but it looked like Shadow was right.

Drake turned back to see the destroyed board once again almost in denial as he read it again in his mind.

'Welcome to Mountain Glenn, a wonderful place to live.'


	15. A Place To Call Home

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDATED:3/MAY/2015**

**Chapter 15**

Grimm; creatures of destruction, soulless beast.

They destroy everything that crosses in their way without remorse of their actions seeking only mindless destruction for the cause of generating despair and every kind of negative emotion on people, which are some of the things that drawn them in the first place.

A certain blonde knew all of these things.

"**Marian!**" shouted Drake as he impaled a Beowulf with the blade that was surrounded by a familiar black with purple energy.

He looked around while the Grimm in front of him began to disappear to notice that there were still some of them surrounding him, and by the sounds coming from afar, it looked like there were more coming while the presents ones jumped at him.

Yes he knew those feelings way to well. But the visions he has been having the moment he entered of what was left of mountain Glenn, his home, were starting to generate those very same negative feelings, which was an invitation to the Grimm to come and kill him.

He wanted to run and calm down to hide his presence, but in every turn he gave more flashes came to his mind, from good and innocent memories of what he guessed was his childhood, to more bloody and destructive of Grimm killing the citizens that used to live there.

He also tried to use his semblance to escape, but it looked like Shadow didn`t want him to run since he couldn't enter, this made him wonder why is he so desperate in making Drake remember and only giving him his blade to defend himself.

"**Guardian Field!**" shouted Drake impaling his blade on the floor as a light blue circle appeared around him, making the Grimm that were charging at him suffer damage as they were repealed.

Drake, while still doing the art, noticed that more Grimm were coming from afar.

'At this rate I will end up death.' Thought Drake as back flipped the moment he dispelled the arte.

He jumped back several times until he was that the Grimm were now close 7m from him.

After making sure he was far enough, he raised his left fist pointing at them.

"**From the land of the living, I call upon thee land of the death, to unleash the fury of thunder,**" chanted Drake as a purple circle with glyphs appeared around him, "**Indignation!**" shouted the blonde making a giant lighting strike the ground were the Grimm stood, only to reveal there was nothing more of them after the lighting stroke.

Drake stabbed the blade on the floor as he kneeled while still holding the blade feeling tired of the fighting.

He raised his head looking for a high place on the remaining building so he could rest.

'I hate to say it, but I wish Zelos was here.' Thought Drake remembering that the Grimm feared him for the same reason they feared Lloyd and Colette, their semblance.

'_Deal with it._'

The words the woman in black had told him sounded on his mind, making him take focus of his current situation. He chose to come alone without help and listening to shadow, the only thing he could do now was continue and accept how thing were right now.

* * *

"Search everywhere, every corner and place of the academy, everywhere!" Shouted the General as he had two fingers against his ear indicating he had a device on it.

"Umm sir?" asked a timid Ruby returning the man to reality as he looked at her.

"Miss Rose, sorry I completely forgot you were here."

"There is no problem sir." Replied the young leader feeling both nervous and uncomfortable since she was still wearing heels.

"Can you please tell me how did the intruder look like?" asked the General crossing his arms while the door of the elevator opened.

"There is no need for that now General,"

Both turned around to see Ozpin with Glynda behind him, "It has been a very long night, and I am sure miss Rose is tired as well." Said Ozpin as he stood next to the General looking at Ruby.

"Ruby, why don't you go back with your team? You can tell us what happened tomorrow first time in the morning."

Ruby nodded as she stood up and started walking with her scythe while trying not to fall by the use of the heels.

"You are taking this very calmly." Said the General with narrowed eyes.

"On the contrary, but being calm is the best thing one can do now since shouting and cursing for what has happened will not do anything."

"Any idea what the intruder wanted?" asked Glynda as he stood between the two.

"I have no idea, I already did a partial check up and everything seems to be alright, we are gonna have to wait for the experts to come and see for themselves." Replied the General as Glynda opened her tablet to do the same.

"Any idea of who could have been?" asked James as he looked back at Ozpin.

"Considering that there was no security breach, it is save to assume that the intruder was already in the academy."

"Which means that the intruder might have already been in the dance."

Ozpin nodded, "Indeed, but I already checked before coming here, all of the student were check in and in the ball… except for two." Said the gray haired man, making the general rise an eyebrow until he knew whom he meant.

"It couldn't have been them, Mr. Wilder had already left the academy, the video footage I am seeing proves it. And judging by the signal of his scroll, he was already heading to the airport by the time the incident happened." Said Glynda having the same idea showing Ozpin a video of Zelos leaving the academy and the position of his scroll.

"What about Drake?"

Glynda looked at the tablet and began to tap on it, "Weird," muttered the woman as she keep tapping on her tablet while the two men wondered what was it.

"He was at the dance at the time of the incident…"

"but?" asked Ozpin knowing there was something else.

"Minutes after it, Drake`s signal disappeared from his dorm and has not reappeared yet."

"He must be in the shadows," said the General.

"Perhaps, but it has been like this for several minutes." Said Glynda.

"He is either still there, or in a zone with no coverage." Said Ozpin as he looked back at the General.

"He was eager to go home, perhaps he is already heading there?"

The General shook his head knowing that where Drake lived, "Then it means he does not want to be found unless he wants to or activates the signal of help on his scroll in case of no coverage." Said Glynda as he looked at both, "This looks perfectly convenient."

"Indeed." Said Ozpin making the General frown.

"As far we know, we don't know how the intruder looks like or even if he is a she. So I suggest you both to stop pointing fingers." Replied the General as walked to the elevator and called it.

"I am going to have my men search in every inch of the zone near the tower to see if they find something, see you in your office Ozpin." Replied the man as he entered the elevator that closed immediately.

"Glynda,"

The blonde woman looked at the man.

"I want you to send a message to Kratos Aurion, I know that he is in a mission right now. But ask him if he could make sure if Drake is in his house… considering that We have no idea where does he live."

The woman nodded as she focused back on her tablet while the man just sighed at the problem we was now facing, with only one thought in his mind.

'I really need a cup of coffee.'

* * *

It was a little pass 11 AM and Drake was once again on the streets of what was remaining of mountain Glenn.

He had slept with out problems thanks to the pills, and had tried his best to suppress all the negative emotions coming from the flashes, not letting the Grimm in the area find him in the last floor of the building.

He woke up around 9:30 AM and ate something from the bag he had brought with him

It was weird and he knew it, thanks to the good flashes, he was having a good idea how and what used to be in each corner of the destroyed city, giving him a sense of both understanding, depression and acceptance finally admitting that mountain Glenn was where he used to live. But there was something else, it was a feeling of excitement and joy that were almost familiar to him.

'**FINALLY… YOU SEE**'

Drake`s eye automatically twitched at the sound of shadow for the first time since he got here, but decided to ignore it as he continued his way.

'**THE… ICE TREATMENT… VERY ORIGINAL.**'

Drake kept ignoring him.

'**TELL ME… HAVEN'T YOU NOTICE… SOMETHING WEIRD?**' asked Shadow once more making Drake stop, "What?" asked the noble out loud.

'**THERE HAS BEEN… A LOT OF… WAYS YOU… COULD HAVE TAKEN… YET YOU… ARE IN THIS ONE.**'

Drake understood instantly what he meant. Ever since he got here, he started walking and passing various streets without looking at others and not questioning where to go, which meant that he subconsciously knew where to go exactly, now the only question that remained was…

"Shadow, where I am going to end at?" asked Drake out loud only to receive silence as an answer.

"Don't you dare to ignore me." said Drake starting to feel annoyed that Shadow was now using the ice treatment.

"Really fucking mature!" shouted Drake one last time as he started walking once again now questioning what was at the end of all.

* * *

He was having another flash, but it looked very real, more than the previous ones.

Drake stood there seeing how the destroyed surrounding around him changed to a more peaceful one clearly seeing how the area used to look like.

It reminded him a lot to the zone where Rise`s stand was since he could see various stands in the area, along with many shops of clothes, restaurants, etc. making him realize that this might have been a commercial area.

He kept walking eyeing the memory of the people over here, calm and relaxed, talking, laughing, eating… alive, not really knowing what it was gonna happen to them.

"Woof."

Drake's train of thought stopped as he turned around to see a dog of white, gray and black with a collar looking at him while moving his tail.

Seeing that he was still seeing a vision of his past, he decided to ignore the dog and keep walking, only to see the dog now walking next to him, which made him raise an eyebrow as he looked at the dog only to see it was doing the same as him.

Drake raised his head and looked around to see that he was still seeing a memory. that made him look at the dog once again.

"Are you real?" asked Drake thinking he was starting to go crazy, especially when the dog nodded.

He decided to pick up the dog after stabbing yin on the ground to see if he was indeed real, which he was as he felt the sense of touching… and smelling.

"Yup, you are real." Replied Drake as the dog licked his forehead, "Definitely real."

"Zwei!"

Drake eyes opened slightly at the sound of a pitch voice that sounded very familiar while the dog, Zwei, barked loud indicating his position.

"No way." Replied Drake as looked at direction the voice came from so see a familiar young red head running at them followed by a man wearing a brown coat and a excursion hat that had green hair under it.

"Ruby? Professor Oobleck?" asked Drake as soon the vision in front of him faded completely revealing ones again the destroyed site.

"Drake?" asked Ruby surprised to find him here of all places.

"It is doctor mister Aurion," replied Oobleck as he took a sip from his thermos and then looked back at him, "May I ask what you are doing here young man? Last I checked, this was not your home."

'If you only knew?' thought Drake as he let go of Zwei who ran to Ruby while Drake thought in a very good excuse.

'_Way of living number 11, lying is the first step down to thievery_'

Drake eye twitched as he heard Lloyd`s voice in his head, as if his consciousness was telling him not to lie.

"My house happens to be crossing mountain Glenn professor." Replied Drake technically telling the truth since he had yet to find his house.

"That is a very dangerous trip then, why not taking a bullhead? And it is doctor by the way."

"I feel sick every time I get in one of those… or any machine that flies, Ruby here can corroborate that."

Another truth.

"He is telling the truth pro- doctor Oobleck." Replied Ruby almost telling the P word.

"I see… why don't you accompany us mister Aurion? seeing that the Grimm are in every corner it is not sure that you are here alone." Said the doctor, only to see him shook his head, "And may I ask why not?"

"If I have to guess correctly, you and Ruby are right now on your mission along with the rest of RWBY, I don't want to interrupt,"

"Don't be ridiculous young ma-"

"And because it is a secret." Replied Drake interrupting the man.

"Excuse me?"

"My house it is meant to be kept a secret by order of my father, so there won`t be any attends of attacks to a very important figure. I hope you understand that doctor."

The man stood there looking at Drake narrowing his eyes at the boy, "all right." Replied the man as Drake give a mental sigh.

"Are you sure you will be ok young man?" asked the doctor as Drake picked up his blade, "Absolutely." Replied Drake as he turned around, "Wait." Said the green haired man making him turn around again.

"You wouldn't happen to see something out of the ordinary while being here?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Signs of life… besides us of course"

Drake raised an eyebrow, "No, anything I should worry about?"

"… Not at all, can you please tell me the areas where you have been so we don't have to look there."

Drake wondered what exactly was RWBY mission but stopped thinking about it seeing that he has his own problems to take care of, "Well… I already walked through the financial area in the south, to all the way here passing the park and what was left of a giant mall in the center."

Drake did not know how, but he knew he screw up somehow since he could feel Oobleck narrowing his eyes at him behind those glasses.

"I see… thanks a lot mister Aurion your information will surely help for tomorrow. we are going to camp here for the night, feel free to look for us in case you see anything."

"Will do doctor." Replied Drake as he looked at Ruby, "Good hunt." Said Drake to which Ruby just nodded while Zwei did the same as he turned around and began walking again.

"Lets go Ruby, your team must have already set camp by now." Said the doctor taking another sip as he turned around, while Ruby did the same with a thought in mind.

* * *

"Ruby? Are you ok?" asked Blake seeing that Ruby was watching intensively at the fire.

"Hmm what?" asked Ruby whose attention was finally taken.

"I ask if you are ok?"

"Yes I am ok." Replied the red head once again looking at the fire.

"Don't look to intensively at the fire you dunce." Weiss scolded who joined the conversation, only to be ignored by her leader.

"Ruby what is it?" asked Yang seeing that her sister was thinking on something.

"Just thinking on something Drake said?"

"Drake?" asked the three girls simultaneously, "You talked with him in the dance?" asked Blake, not remembering seeing her talking with him but dancing with Zelos.

"No, here."

"Here, why would he be here of all places?" said Weiss while the rest had a similar thought.

"I don't know really, we found him a little about 20 minutes ago walking to the north."

"What did he say?" asked Blake

"… all of the places he has been since he got here."

All three girls did not see how was that important.

"So you also noticed." Said Oobleck as he entered the room they were staying with a book that Blake recognized.

"Notice what prof- doctor?" asked Weiss

"Drake described without a doubt on his voice all the places he had been, something that could not be possible unless he had lived here."

That shocked them, "So Drake is a survivor? That would mean this is his home." Yang figuring.

Weiss nodded, "It makes perfect sense, the kid Kratos found 11 years ago was 6 year old, about the same time mountain Glenn was attacked by Grimm." Replied the heiress while Blake remembered the conversation he had with the student of haven while wondering something.

'Who was the devil he was referring to?' asked Blake to herself as she raised his head once again to look at the book Oobleck was looking at.

"Doctor," started Blake getting his attention, "Why do you have Zelos`s book?" asked Blake not forgetting how the red head had been reading during classes.

The man looked at the Faunus and closed the book, "That is not something you should worry about miss Belladonna. Now go and rest, we have to continue our mission tomorrow." Said the man as he walked out once again.

"He is right, you rest, I already said I would take first watch." Said Ruby as she stood up and walked to a hole in the wall to keep watch while Yang and Blake were worried about different but similar things.

Yang worried of what Drake might find, and Blake worry of who exactly brought him here.

* * *

His legs were trembling; his breathing was a little irrational, eyes staring intensively at what was in front of him.

In front of him was a big size house of white color that outstand of the others in the street.

"This…"

'**YES… THIS WAS YOUR HOUSE.**' Said Shadow as Drake slowly walked to the door and opened to reveal a clean and well build living room, built with white wood giving the place an exotic look along with the chimney.

He spotted the stairs and walked to them while seeing every detail of the house, only to stop as he spotted the image of a young boy with blonde hair going up in the stairs, making Drake stop for a second as he saw the boy reach the second floor. The noble walked up following the young boy to see him entering in a room and closing the door.

Drake walked and stood in front of said door and gave a deep breath before opening to find something amused him.

Inside the room as a single bed, a small punching bag and tons of wood blades lying around.

"Just like my room when I was 6." Said Drake remembering it was exactly the same as the one he had when he started living in the Aurion house. Everything looked exactly the same, except for something of black color lying in the ground, making walk to it as little by little the surroundings around him started to change once again from new and clean white, to destroyed and burned black.

He stabbed his blade gently on the floor and picked the object to see it was semi burned frame with a picture still inside. He pulled out the picture and threw the destroyed frame as he saw the picture.

It was half burned and barely recognizable, but he managed to see himself as a kid smiling brightly at the camera while sitting on the leg of someone taller. Unfortunately, the part of the face of the person was burned, not letting him see the face of the person who could be his father, only been able to notice the light green hair close to where the face should had been.

'**WELCOME… HOME.**' Said Shadow as tears fell on the picture.

"You could have brought me here in the first place." Muttered Drake as he cleaned his eyes as little by little the sadness was repressed with anger.

'**THE FLASHES… YOU HAVE SEEN… ARE NOTHING COMPARED… TO THE ONES TO COME.**'

"… You were having me being used to those, weren't you?" asked Drake as he looked at the destroyed room around him, to then looked up to see that part of the ceiling had been destroyed revealing the moon, which was illuminating the room

'**SO YOU… WOULD NOT FREAK OUT… LOOK AROUND… THE HOUSE IF… YOU WANT… BECAUSE… WAS IS… COMING IS NOT… NICE.**'

Drake analyzed the words that were given to him as he put the photo on his jacket pocket, "No. I will return later, right now," said Drake as he walked out of his former room.

"I want to clear up this nightmare." Said Drake as he headed out of the house and stopping outside to take a look at the poor state the house was, making his eyes soften a little.

'**YOU… REMEMBER WHERE… TO GO?**'

"More or less… must of my memories are no longer clouded, so I remember the way I and all of the people from the neighborhood were headed the moment the alarms that indicated a Grimm attacked went off." Replied Drake as he looked at the road ahead of him.

The image of a lot of people came to his mind, all of them going at the same direction in a hurry.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Tell me about my parents." Said Drake almost in a commanding voice as he followed the 'images' of his memory.

'**WHY… THE SUDDEN… QUESTION?**'

"Because I cannot remember anything about any of them. And the photo of the man who I think is my father does not tell me much except he had green hair." Said Drake waiting for an answer that he did not get.

"Shadow… I am in no mood to play the ice treatment, or you not wanting to tell me anything, so I suggest you to talk." Drake scolded only to receive more silence.

"I am starting to think that you are more immature than Zelos." Replied Drake as he continued his walking, only to stop at a familiar sound.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Zwei?"

Drake turned around to see Zwei running at him fast. The dog began to circle around him and then stood in front of him from the way Zwei came, to then signal in that very same direction.

"You want me to follow you?" asked Drake having a good experience with dogs thanks to a certain someone.

Zwei just nodded. Drake sighed, "Is it urgent?" asked the blonde rubbing the place between his eyes, seeing that facing his nightmares will have to wait.

"Believe me young man, it is."

Drake raised his head as he saw Oobleck walking to then with Crescent rose in one hand.

"What happened?"

"It looks like miss Rose decided to venture herself alone in the city. Seeing that she was gone soon after, I went to search for her, only to find Zwei with her weapon, and then you."

"And the others?"

"Back where we set camp… sleeping… we should head back to them immediately!" replied Oobleck as he took a sip from his thermo realizing his mistake.

"Zwei," said Drake taking the attention of the dog, "Can you tell me in which way Ruby went missing?" asked Drake only to see the dog pointing in a direction.

"You head there, I will return and bring the rest of her team, good luck young man." Replied the green haired man as he ran away in a familiar high speed ,soon to be followed by Zwei while Drake ran in the direction said dog had pointed him.

'**LOOKS LIKE… WE WILL BE… KILLING… TWO BIRDS WITH… ONE STONE.**'

"Let me guess, she is underground, isn't she?" asked Drake as he saw a big hole on the street ahead, ignoring the fact that Shadow was talking again.

"Can you track her shadow?" asked Drake as he jumped down and looked around to see he landed on rooftop, to then look around to see a door.

'**YES… SHE IS… CLOSE TO… THE TRAIN AREA.**' Replied the purple being as Drake ran through the door, '**THERE ARE… ALSO… OTHER SHADOWS… ON THE WAY**'

"More? Who else could be here?" asked Drake out load as he turned into a corner to reach another section of the underground city, only to stop and find members of the white fang looking at him thanks to his shouting.

"I am going to take a wild guess and assume this was team`s RWBY mission." Said Drake with a frown as the members that were close to him drew their swords, while the ones in the back prepared the guns.

Drake quickly took his stance and executed a **Sonic Thrust **to pass all of the members charging at him and going after the ones in the back, successfully making contact against one of the Faunus sending him rolling away. He then quickly gave spin kick to the Faunus to his right while sending a quick **Azure Edge **against the one to his left, crashing him against the ones behind him.

'**YOU… ARE NOT… KILLING THEM?**' asked Shadow seeing that he could have put more aura on his artes and seeing that this Faunus did not have much of it, the correct hit would have certainly kill them.

"Believe me, I am trying not to do or think about that!" exclaimed Drake as he back flipped twice as he did a **Hell Pyre **sending a fire ball from the tip of his blade as he did a third flip in the air creating an explosion of fire, making them give a few step back from the fire created by the explosion.

"I am trying to do my best not to make another blood bath with these guys, seeing that the others would probably arrive later!" replied the noble as he executed a **Demonic Chaos,** sending three familiar blue fang like ground projectiles to take advantage of the blind spot he had thanks to the fire, successfully sending away and knocking various members of the white fang that were behind said fire.

"Especially since I don't want to have more problems with Blake." Replied Drake thinking back to what she had said to him in the dance.

'**YOU… ARE BECOMING… WEAK AGAIN.**'

"Nope." replied Drake charged and jumped the fire and used **Destruction Field **slamming his blade on the ground creating a wave sending away anyone who was close to him.

"I am just trying not to be in hers or in anyone else bad side, seeing that would only bring more problems my already long list " replied Drake as he took his stance once again ready to use **Victory Light Spear **to deal with the ones that would attack him from all the sides, until a big explosion occurred from the direction he came from, taking his and all of the conscious white fang members attention.

"That was fast," muttered the blonde as he saw various ice stakes appear in the air that were launched against the Faunus.

"Are they alive!?" asked Blake from afar seeing the unconscious member lying on the ground.

"Yes they are thank you very much!" shouted Drake a little annoyed at the question from the other side, giving away his position as he saw Yang jumping in the air shooting rounds from her Ember Celica clearing the way to where he was.

"Did you find miss Rose?" asked Oobleck as he and the rest of the girls.

"She is in the near the old train station in case of evacuation," Drake as he looked at a direction, "You need to go two streets down from here and cross right, you cannot miss it." Replied the blonde as he looked at them to see each of them looking at him as if they were trying to prove something.

"So you really did live here?" asked Blake.

"Does that really matter right now?"

"He is right girls. We are still missing one member of your team," said Oobleck ready to get there, only to hear more White Fang members coming from afar.

"Go, I will buy you some time," replied Drake as he walked back pass them, "I will catch up with you later."

"You heard him girls!" shouted Oobleck as he was already half a mile away.

"Please just don't kill them," said Blake before running away along with Weiss who wished him good luck leaving only Yang.

"Why aren`t you running?" asked the male blonde feeling Yang staring at him from behind.

"Consider us even for not telling the general of Paladin,"

"huh?"

Drake slight turned his head to meet her lilac eyes.

"Oobleck has the book Zelos was reading, the one he traduced for you during the first semester. I thought it would be important." Said the blonde female as she headed her way.

'**TAKE CARE… WAS IT SO HARD… TO SAY**'

"It is bad enough you were tormenting me when I was young, but I think it is worst you are trying to get in my social life. Besides I would have done the same if Lloyd was in the position Ruby was."

"There he is!" shouted one of the incoming members of the white fang as he saw Drake.

'**YOU BARELY… HAVE ONE.**'

"Touché." Replied Drake as hold his ground ready to stop everyone who wanted to pass him, only to stop as the ground he was standing suddenly began tremble, making him lose his balance as well of the ones of the white fang.

'What the hell is going on now?!' asked Drake to himself as he looked up to see rocks falling from the surface.

'**MOVE!**'

Shadow didn't have to tell him as he was already running in the direction the girls went, only to stop as massive rocks fell in front of him.

He turned around to see that the White Fang wasn't having much luck either seeing they were trying to survive as well.

"There is no where else to run," muttered Drake as he looked down to his own shadow to see if it was big enough to fit, only to notice small cracks that were getting bigger on the ground he was standing, he really cursed his luck as the ground crumbled.

"This is what happens when I try to help people!" shouted the noble as he felt on soft earth, to then began rolling down.

He tried to stab his blade on the ground to stop, but could not since it look like the ground was to wet to be able to do it.

"A little help would be nice!"

'**THERE IS NOTHING… I CAN DO… UNLESS YOU… FIND A GOOD… SHADOW.**' Replied the purple humanoid in a hurried manner seeing how was the situation.

"I am screwed then!"

The blonde managed to re-accommodate to slide on his back only to see darkness ahead barely being able to see something in front of him.

'**IN THREE SECONDS… JUMP AS HIGH… AS YOU CAN!**'

"Why!?"

He did not get an answer, but decided to jump trusting in him.

He did as ordered losing contact with the ground, noticing that a little more and he would have fallen into another hole.

'**ROLL!**' shouted Shadow on his mind

Drake did as told the moment he touched solid ground and landed on it.

"Thanks," Drake said as he stood up and looked around to see darkness.

He forced his eyes a little to barely notice silver light from afar.

"Lets hope there is enough light to be able to do a good shadow."

He walked there while expecting an answer from Shadow, only to silence once again, but this time there was something different and he could feel it.

***CRACK***

Drake stopped and looked down to try and see what he stepped on, only to be interrupted by Shadow who said '**KEEP… GOING**'

The blonde hesitated for a second as he resumed his walking while his heart rate began to increase the closer he got to the light while ignored all the sounds of something breaking the moment he stepped on them.

He finally stopped seeing he had arrived a big and circular area with bones and skulls, which he figured was what he was stepping on; with blood shed clothes lying around. The noble looked up to see a hole that was letting in a little of the light of the moon, which was amazing considering he was now under the underground city.

**'WE ARE… HERE… LOOK AT THE END… OF THE OTHER SIDE' **

His eyes widened at his words. He walked and looked to where shadow had said to see, not expecting to see the origin of his nightmares lying impaled against the wall.

It was a red armor, one that it looked like it had been there for a really long time seeing how dirty it looked. What surprised him the most was that it was still in a good state, except for the massive slash on the chest area, making him realize there was not a body inside of it.

He then looked at the rest of the armor to notice he did not have one but two pairs of arms with blades in each, the same blade from his dream.

'**THESE ARE… THE ONES… THAT CURSED YOU.**' Replied Shadow while Drake unconsciously did not listen as he reached one of the blades, causing him to scream in pain and fall on his knees as he felt his scar reacting to it.

'**IT IS… REACTING…' **

Drake eye actual sight was replaced by the memories of the incident that happened on this same place.

He remembered running away after the red armor, with a black cloud of energy inside of it, had appeared suddenly in the underground city leaving all the Grimm enter to it, this had made the survivors panic and run for their life while the armor stared only at the younger Drake while the Grimm simply ignored him.

The living armor began to slowly walk at him. The blonde entered in panic and run away trying to escape not caring where he was heading. He entered a tunnel completely ignoring the sign that said in construction, making Drake had a sense of remembrance since this was his nightmare; him running in a dark tunnel and then falling because it wasn't finished, followed then by being slashed by one of those blades.

The only difference was that this time the nightmare continued seeing that the attack had not only wounded him, but also send him rolling away until he finally stopped seeing at the direction of the armor as this one was walking to him once again while he could do nothing.

That was until a white glyph appeared from where it was standing, making it take guard as four **Holy Lances** came flying at him, which were easily destroyed as the armor destroyed the lances with each of his blades easily, not noticing a black figure coming down at high speed.

Drake, who was still lying on the floor bleeding, managed to see the figure falling in front of the armor kneeling as if he had done a full vertical slash that made the armor give a step back as the part of the golden half moon fell on the ground. The armor suddenly began to shock his head as if he had been mortally wounded as the person who arrived jumped back to where Drake was and began checking on him.

"_Take him to my brother if you don't want to die._" Said the man in a commanding voice while Drake noticed his bright green hair as the man put a hand on his head creating a white light from his hand that healed him.

_"Listen to me, I will go and pick up. Until then behave, ok._" Said the green haired man as he felt something different about him in that very moment.

The man then stood up and looked back to see the armor taking a stance and then charging at them while the wounded Drake saw the faint image of the blue sword the man was holding.

"What are you waiting for!? Take him away!" shouted the man as he slowly moved his sword and took a samurai like stance to then push the sword back over his shoulder and then forward to release a dark blue beam coming from the tip of the blade while Drake watched from behind, until he saw nothing but darkness.

"He was talking to you…" said Drake trying to remember what happened after, but couldn't.

'**YES…**' was all Shadow said making him wonder what exactly was he and how did his father knew of him.

Drake did not like this, he came here for answers but instead he only got nothing but more questions once again.

Who was the brother his father was talking about? Why couldn't he see his face? but only one question remained on top of the others, "What was this monster?" asked Drake with pure hate as he looked at the armor again, only to receive an answer, but not from Shadow.

"They are called Sword Dancers, the champions of the underworld."

Drake eyes widened as he turned around only to feel even more enraged the moment he saw 4 persons in the other side.

The first one was well-built and red hair that he keeps in a ponytail, he has several scars on his face that accompany his default scowl. He wears a purple vest that exposes his chest and arms and silver, mechanical-like bracelets on his wrists. His pants are black with a red, wavy design on the sides, while his boots are silver and pointed upward at the ends and a heavy axe resting on his right shoulder.

The next one had light green hair and a red eye-patch on his right eye leaving only his left red colored piercing eye; his attire is largely black, though he wears a gold breastplate and red jacket with white stripes, which appear on other parts of his outfit as well. The legs and boots of his attire are black with white stripes, while his boots share the same red and gold accents as his torso. He wears a gold, mechanical-like bracelet on his right arm, while his left arm is replaced by a large, gold arm-cannon.

The next one looked like it was a young girl by the design of the black armor she was wearing along with a mask of the same color that only letting him see a pair of empty light blue eyes with a big axe of gold with brown color (**AN: look for Gaia Cleaver tales of Symphonia**).

And finally the last one, and probably the one who talked, was the man that had shot lighting to him and Zelos, making Drake take stance with rage visible in his eyes while the man just raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Relax, we are not here to harm you… unless you make us." Said the man as he gave an step forward.

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because we can give you answers Aurion." Said the green haired one as he continued, "Isn`t that the reason why you are here, we can take you to someone who can and will give you all of the answers instead of Shadow."

'**DO NOT… LISTEN TO THEM.**' Said Shadow while Drake wondered who were this people.

"Who are you?" asked Drake not losing his stance or the grip of his blade while the man with grey hair smiled.

"The ones that can give you the answers to all the questions you want, all we want in exchange is that you come with us."

Drake did not need to think twice to say no, knowing that it was perhaps related to the heroes line he, Lloyd and Zelos possessed along with the fact he possessed Lloyd`s mother memento, which was also project angelous, an 'Exphere' according to what Frank said, not having any idea of what it was exactly.

Even thought finally getting answers sounded tempting, then again there was always the other way but 4 against one was something good for him, especially if the other three are at the same level as the man of grey hair, but there was a chance if he managed to get them or just one into the shadows.

"I deny."

The man in green sighed while the other two smiled at the response as if waiting to hear that answer.

"It is a shame then, C2 it would be nice if you restrained mister Aurion so we could take him with us."

The young pink haired girl gave a step forward as she dragged her axe behind her.

"Any restrictions?" asked the girl in a motionless voice as he walked to where Drake was.

"Just don't kill him."

"Acknowledge." Replied the girl as she charged at Drake at high speed while still dragging her axe. The blonde used **Super Sonic Thrust** seeing that there was literally no defense in front of the girl, only to be fully surprised when he saw her moving her head to her left in the last second and then begin spinning her body as it did the axe ready to make contact with his left ribs, but the bigger surprise came when the blonde was able to see traces of blue energy of the axe.

'**Beast!?**' asked Drake to himself recognizing the arte as the head of big lion made of aura appeared the moment the axe made contact, making Drake feel a big amount of pain instantly, not realizing that he had also been send away by a girl shorter than him.

'**RECOVER!**' shouted shadow in his mind, causing Drake instantly plant his hand on the ground to recover.

'This is ridiculous there is no way a child has that much strength!'

The noble thought in a good way to deal with her, only to realize she was no where to be seen, making his eyes go wide as he looked up to her doing a full vertical swing on him. Drake jumped back to avoid her attack not expecting the medium size rocks flying at him with force thank to the impact her Axe generated, sending all of the rocks at everything standing in front of her.

Drake quickly stabbed his blade on the ground and executed **Guardian Field **to block the rocks and recover a little, only to see the girl slash the axe up with one hand doing a half moon motion while a little energy surrounded the edge breaking the blue barrier instantly the moment it made contact.

Seeing that his defensive arte was not able to protect him, Drake decided to change from defensive to offensive with the strategy of avoiding all her attacks seeing that with that much of strength it would be futile to stand his own ground.

He saw the pink haired menace in front of him as she was slamming the axe on the ground once again to create the same effect as before, only this time the blonde already knew the trick. He used **Ghost Wolf **to phase through her in hopes of taking advantage of the opening she was giving her, only to be blocked at the last second by the girl who moved her axe slightly, and since the first hit was not able to connect the second hit of the arte would not do the same.

'She is like a freaking machine'

He clenched the hold of his hilt as he did a vertical attack to see it been blocked by the axe while the girl was showing his back to him while being covered by her weapon.

"Futile," muttered the pink menace moving her face to he could see on f her empty eyes.

Drake parried the axe used **Shining Fang** making vertically spin his blade, only to see the girl move to her right avoiding the arte and turning around getting down to the side ready to hit his ribs once again. But this his time he was expecting it as he interrupted the arte, gave a jump and turned his body in mid air managing to plan his knee right on her mask.

'OUCH' thought Drake not expecting the mask to be so resistant while the empty girl was forced back, but ready immediately to attack not even been dazed by the strong impact to her face, even if it was protected.

What it did surprise her was that Drake was already delivering his next attack, making her turn to defense fast as the parried every blade strike with her axe not losing eye contact with the blade, not noticing the blonde was doing the same but not at her weapon but her eyes, giving him an idea as he did a full vertical slash, which she ducked moving her head back in the last second not losing eye contact with his blade, not seeing Drake left hand glowing red grabbing her face.

'**Raging Blast**' thought Drake as the energy on his hand exploded, making the girl actually lost focus as she touched her mask trying to take it of.

"I hope you are ready," muttered Drake as he waved his blade entering **Over limit **creating an small wave of air from him as the familiar pink-reddish light surrounded his body.

'**ARE YOU… SURE IT IS… A GOOD IDEA TO… USE THE… OVER LIMIT NOW?**' asked shadow seeing that there were still 3 enemies to fight.

'Yes, after whoever come next, I will use **Azure Storms **aiming up while doing it letting the light in, and while I am fighting the next one you will drag her into the shadows.' Thought Drake as he charged at the girl who was still dazed even after she managed to take of her mask to reveal she had white skin.

He used **Dragon Shawn V1 **to deliver three certain and critical blade strikes and then stopped at a mere second as his eyes glittered a little and started glowing, 'Here goes everything I got' thought Drake as his blade began to be surrounded by black flames and then began to give consecutives slashes to the girl at a higher speed he then did a circular vertical strike sending her up and then again after he jumped in the air.

**"FINAL FURY!" **shouted Drake as he delivered a vertical kick surrounded by the same black flames on the top of her head sending her crashing into the floor.

The blonde landed in front of her and watched her lying on the ground. He then turned away and walked to the other three who had been looking everything, "Now then, who is next?" asked Drake once again taking stance while breathing a little seeing that he just performed a **Mystic Arte,** he needed a little time to rest, something he choose not to.

The man wearing a blue uniform gave a step forward, making Drake think he was going next, only to see him stop and give him a grin that he did not like as he felt a soft wave of air pushing him from behind, making his eyes go wide knowing that familiar feeling.

"Oh no." muttered Drake as he turned around as fast as he could to see the girl in the air once again ready to deliver another vertical attack, but this time she was in **Over Limit** with her axe glowing brightly, which slightly blinded the blonde causing him to close his eyes and put his blade in defense position while holding Yin with both hands waiting for the attack.

He wasn't able to open his eyes as he could feel the bright light on front of his face, but the moment both weapons made contact an explosion of power happened, 'This is to much!' thought the blonde as he tried to withstand the attack not earing the sound of something cracking as a second later an explosion of energy occurred, sending him away crashing against the wall.

"Never give your back to an enemy, unless you want certain he is death." Said the man loud enough for him to ear as Drake fell to the ground.

'Are we too late to run yet?' asked Drake to Shadow seeing that his percentage of victory were now at the minimum.

'**THE BLADE…**' was all Shadow said, making Drake wonder what he meant until he heard the sound of cracking, this caused his eyes open more than before as he looked at the blade to see it was full of cracks, until it broke in various pieces while the owner saw each falling in slow motion.

"Looks like you are no longer able to fight." Said the grey haired man while Drake ignored him as he looked at the pieces of the broken laying on the ground. He then looked at the hilt and finally at the four with slit and glowing eyes.

Yin, the blade his brother had worked so hard and put a great dedication to forge was broken, something that enraged him to no end.

'**I GUESS… WE ARE… NOT RUNNING… AWAY.**' Said shadow as a little of Drake`s aura began to leak from his body.

"No kidding!" replied the enraged noble with a voice full of hate.

* * *

**Artes in this chapter**

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Azure Storm: **is a more powerful version of Azure Edge, in which two Wind-elemental projectiles are launched.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands and being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Supersonic Thrust: **It puts more strength and speed that it`s predecessor **sonic thrust**.

**Dragon Swarm V1: **In this version the user makes a chain of several wide slashes, moving forward with every strike. This is a damaging and deadly attack that is not easily avoided by grounded enemies.

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Holy Lance: **is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. Although in this chapter, Flynn didn't use it in the traditional manner.

**Guardian Field: **When the arte is activated, a field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. Guardian Field is slow to execute, making it extremely impractical for combo purposes, but it can be useful to help protect and heal party members.

**Shining Fang**: The user rotates his weapon around his wrist, swinging it around in a complete circuit six times.

**Indignation: **the caster calls a massive bolt of lightning that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. It is the highest-level and most powerful spell of its element that can be learned.

**Final Fury (Mystic Arte): **Mystic arte that varies depending on the user although it was always retain his basic properties of delivering powerful strikes not leaving the enemy to move until it ends.

**Infernal Ruin (AKA pink menace's Mystic arte)(Incomplete): **The user slams axe with great force in the ground while the weapons is surrounded by destructive energy.

**Destruction:** the user slams their weapon onto the ground, launching stones toward the enemy for a short distance.


	16. The Never Ending Cycle Of Light And Dark

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 16**

**UPDATED:8/MAY/2015**

**7 Years ago**

_"You know… we are definitely are getting grounded… but I am going to be proud to say it was worth it." Drake said he saw all the types of dust that were inside the big rock they found, AKA the cave of wonders._

_"This is truly amazing, there are types of dust here that I have only seen described in books." Said Zelos as looked at all the dust crystals that were there. He then looked up to see the light purple crystals that were absorbing dust._

_"Looks like you were right after all Lloyd," Drake replied expecting an answer, only to feel someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to look see Colette, who was pointing at the center where Lloyd was standing in front of eight small pillars of different color while two of them were glowing._

_Black, silver white, ruby red, brown, and purple black while in the other side were white, sea blue, fire red and light green in a circle like formation while there was a ninth pillar on the center with a mix of all the colors, and a tenth with a mixture of only four._

_"Lloyd?" Drake called his brother once again as he got closer while Zelos kept looking at all the other kinds of dust crystals._

_"Can you please take a part from the black pillar?" Lloyd said as he walked to the opposite side getting closer to the white one._

_"For what?" Drake asked while he did as asked._

_ He put on his practice gauntlets and started hit the pillar, making some fragments fall. He kneeled and picked an small fragment, "Is this one good enough?"_

_"Yes," brown haired noble said as he moved his hand indicating to throw it at him, not even losing eye contact with the white fragment on his hand as caught the black one._

_"What are you thinking now?" Drake asked as Colette, who was standing next to him, asked herself the same question._

_Lloyd did not answer since his complete attention was in both crystals that were in each hand, only to be suddenly crash them together, which caused both to break._

_"Seriously?" Drake asked feeling annoyed as he turned around to go where Zelos was while Colette got closer to Lloyd who was rubbing the side of his head, "Perhaps I was wrong," Colette got close to try and see what he was trying to do, only to stumble and fall close to where the fragments were pushing them together._

_"You really need to learn how to be more careful," Lloyd said as he helped her up, but stopped for a second as he noticed an small light under her._

_He gently helped her to get up of the ground to then see the reaction he was expecting from before, this of course made crack an smile, "So that's how it works" Lloyd said while Colette looked at the ground to see what he was talking about to amaze in awe as well._

* * *

**_(Present)_**

'**HOW EXACTLY… DO YOU PLAN… TO FIGHT HER?**' Said Shadow as Drake saw the pink haired menace charge at him once again with her axe behind her.

'First I need to let more light in here.' Though Drake doing the same holding tightly the hilt of Yin.

"How are you going to fight with only that?" asked they gray haired man amused of what he was seeing while the blonde simply ignored him and focused only in the enemy, who planted her axe on the ground close to where Drake was.

'I already know that one!' thought the blonde as he jumped up avoiding the flying rocks generated by the axe and landing away from her to quickly charge behind her ready to deliver a **Palm Strike.**

To bad she gave a 360 degree spin, making the axe do the same, which forced him to give a back-step, only to regret the decision seeing that she did not only keep spinning, but also moving forward to him successfully making impact as he blocked his chest with his arms as he was sent rolling away.

"I… I am really… really starting to hate… the color pink." Drake said as he panted while he stood up slowly.

"As I had previously stated; it is futile, along with everything you do and try." Said the pink haired menace out loud not showing any emotion while Drake just smirked.

The blonde jumped high the air and charged with a **Rising Falcon** as he descended with the intention of doing a flying kick at a very high speed.

Seeing the intention of the noble, the pink haired girl thought quickly in her possibilities, she could slam the axe once again on the ground making rocks fly at him stopping him, or she could duck by kneeling on the last second and then strike him as hard as she could in the back the second he landed, and seeing that this had gone for to long, she decided for the second option kneeling just as planned while Drake passed above her.

"Futile," muttered the girl only to feel a hand in each shoulder, causing he her look up and see Drake still above her, 'Wh-' she did not have time to complete the thought as he managed to get a hold of her shoulder lifting her from where she was kneeling.

"How the hell are you so heavy!?" shouted the blonde as he landed on his feet and gave a 180 spin to take momentum to threw the axe wielder to where the small hole that was leaking the light was successfully making her crash on it.

'I would never see the end of it if Zelos finds out I pulled out something from Lloyd`s old 'skill' book.' Thought the noble as he saw his enemy crashing successfully.

Drake then looked up to see his enemy planted up trying get out, making some rocks and earth fall.

A grin appeared on his face as she freed herself and fell followed with more rocks and earth as a bigger hole appeared were she had previously been. The blonde quickly punched the air to send an **Azure Fist** in the direction she was falling, successfully making contact with her to be send away while Drake did not waste more time and ran to the light.

'Shadow prepare to se-' Drake thoughts were interrupted along with all hope he had of turning the table as he felt something burning above him while he managed to distinguish a fade red light coming from above that was getting brighter. He looked look up only for his eyes to go wide in terror as he saw the red haired man with his axe on fire falling to a little head of him.

"Trying to escape!?" shouted the man as he slammed the axe creating the same effect of throwing rocks as the pink haired girl, except this one was now accompanied by a barrage of flames, making Drake stop running and put both arms in front of his face as a light green like sphere **Barrier** appeared in front of him, only to be easily destroyed as he was send back crashing against a solid wall with more force than before.

"You are not getting away from us brat, you might be his _son_ but you are no master!" shouted the man from afar as he turned his head to see at the pink haired girl while Drake spat blood after falling on his knees.

"And you defect! Stand back I will finish this." Said the man in a calmer tone while the younger axe wilder just nodded and walked back to where Drake was to see him standing up slowly, "Don't know when to give up do you?"

Drake just raised his head to reveal some blood falling while his clothes burned every drop of blood that came it contact with it, "No, I actually do know when to give up," replied the blonde as he took his normal stance with a broker blade, "It is just that I am so pissed that I don't want to."

'**CALM DOWN… YOU ARE… GETTING LIKE… HIM AGAIN**' said Shadow referring to Lloyd, 'You just prepare it.'

"Just what the hell do you intend to do with a broken blade!?"

Drake ignored the man as he charged just like he would usually do while the man just laughed as his axe started to be on fire again ready to strike him down as he raised the axe once again.

"Good night Aurion!" shouted the man as he moved the axe to the ground close to where Drake was now, only to hear a scream, "Magnius you fool!" shouted the light green haired man, but the red haired man did not listen as he saw Drake disappear in front of him.

**Ghost Wolf**; the base arte that allows the user phase through the enemy or object and deliver two blows, each from both sides. Of course, there was no strike nor after strike since Drake only had the hilt of his blade. But that did not matter to him since ha had successfully passed the man and started running to where the light was as the red haired man slammed the axe again creating the same effect, but this time hitting no one.

"Do you have any idea of who I am!?" shouted the man in anger as his axe began to be covered in fire once again, only this time the fire began to concentrate on the tip of the axe creating a giant ball of fire that looked unstable.

Magnius, still in anger, turned around and did an horizontal swing with the axe throwing the ball at him while Drake turned around as jumped entering the light that generated a solid shadow that threw out his brother`s blade, which he grabbed with his left hand and immediately put together the end pommels of each blade causing the two key chains join together as he put a little of his aura in both.

'**INCOMING!**' shouted Shadow seeing the danger in front of Drake while said blonde saw how Yang started to glow while the broken blade of Yin started to do the same, "I know!"

Magnius saw his attack very close to Drake, along with the blonde not avoiding the attack. This made Magnius smirk as he slowly began walking to him ready to take his body after the explosion, only to stop as the sphere itself also stopped, which made wonder what did Drake do, only to hear said blonde shout as the sphere was shot in the opposite direction with a X like mark of white and black on it. Magnius jump out of the way seeing that he had not time to prepare and counter his own attack, which pass him and crashed on the same wall Drake had been previously send, creating a big explosion that also made a big hole.

The red haired axe wilder looked back to where Drake was standing, to see a cloud of smoke that was created by the force used to repel the attack, but he still managed to distingue four different glowing of white, black, two small green orbs that were his eyes and faintly yellow.

"What did you do?" asked the man to himself as he saw the blurs moving and then move forcefully clearing the smoke to reveal Drake, who had both blades in perfect state in each hand and scarf no longer around his neck, hair glowing faintly while his glowing-slit green eyes looked straight a Magnius and charged at him at a faster speed that.

"Two blades instead of one! So what?!" shouted Magnius once more slamming his fire axe on the ground creating the same effect of rocks and fire cutting the vision of Drake as all the red haired man saw were the rocks and fire. This made him feel sure that he had got him, so imagine his surprise when he saw Drake coming out of the flames with the blades firm pointing at him as if he had used **Sonic Thrust** to go through the fire.

'He wasn't this strong!' thought Magnius as he tried to raise his axe to block, only to notice he was not only stronger but also faster as he quickly brought both blades up and then delivered to fully vertical slashes. The axe wielder growled as he tried to do an horizontal attack seen how close the blonde was, only to fail as Drake kneeled while giving him another pair of slashes on the knees, this forced Magnius to kneel while Drake stood up quickly and prepare to knock him out, only to feel a familiar sensation coming from behind that made him turn around and put a his blade in X motion to block an incoming purple lighting.

"Not only strength and speed but also reflexes and instinct, what exactly did you do?" asked the gray haired man as he began walking to him with one hand behind his back and his staff in the other.

"None of your business." stated Drake who jumped back as he felt something else from behind making him back flip to avoid an attack from Magnius axe who was still on his knees."

"That is enough Magnius, you were unable to do you job just like C2, this time me and Forcystus will take care." Replied the man as Drake looked around to see the other one walking behind him while the blonde pointed each blade at each side ready to take any kind of attack, only to hear a new voice.

"Now now, this was supposed to be a mission to find something else, and yet I find all of you engaging against someone who was not supposed to interact with."

Drake lowered his guard as he looked around to see no one, until a fade light appeared behind the grey haired man as little by little the form of a man began to be visible.

Drake saw a man wearing an unusually styled cape that is elevated from his shoulders and extends in the front. He was wearing a lime green top and gray pants, while his gloves and boots are a combination of lime green, white, and beige. He also had purple hair and small, beady eyes that are distinguishable behind a pair of dark orange, rounded pince-nez glasses.

"Presea dear, can you tell me how exactly did things turn out this way?" asked the man as he looked at the pink haired girl who nodded not seeing Drake`s eyes go wide at the mention of the name, 'Presea? Presea Combatir!? ' Thought Drake as he saw at the girl that Regal was looking for.

"As you had requested, I came here accompanying the others grand cardinals, only to not only find our objective but someone who they called a person of interest, making him also a target stipulated by them."

"I see, continue with your original mission while I deal with this." Said the purple haired man as he first looked at Magnius and snorted, making the man growl as the purple head looked at Drake.

"Drake… Aurion, it is a pleasure to meet you… even thought you have delay much of our plans. But it is nothing that time would not fix, that is unless you keep interfering."

"Why are you talking with me with so much familiarity?" asked Drake who was starting to feel dizzy, something the purple haired man did notice.

"That is because we don't have to be enemies and none of us want to really hurt you… except for Magnius."

Said red haired man just kept growling as he tried to stand up.

"Why?"

"Isn`t that the question? All of this and more can be answered if you come with us peacefully."

"I already tried that Rodyle, and it only brought us to where we are."

"I can see that."

Drake felt annoyed, one moment he was finally turning the table in his favor, and the next they were talking as if he wasn't there, and the worst part was that the feeling of dizziness was getting worst, so much that he barely noticed that they were now looking at him.

"Your aura… is Dark based isn't it?" asked Rodyle while Drake just growled, "What if it is?"

"If it is then I suggest you to drop that white blade."

Drake`s eyes widened, 'How does he?'

"Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang also known as the principle of all tangible dualities, two forces that are opposite to the other yet complementary and interconnected in an ever ending cycle of each following the other working as a dynamic system. Those blades follow those very same principles, am I right? By been close to each other and putting some aura to both; you are generating something similar to what I previously said, passing the energy to each of the blades is causing you power to grow by the minute in an endless cycle of passing energy, that is the reason why you are this strong but…"

"My aura is rejecting the energy of light, I might be doing my best to fight it but, my body isn't." said Drake interrupting the explanation of the man as he remembered Lloyd telling him the same.

* * *

_"Wow." Said a younger Drake who was breathing repeatedly as he looked at his glowing blade and then to Lloyd, who was giving a victorious smile._

_"See, these are the perfect weapons."_

_"Yeah… but only when we are fighting together."_

_"Perfect weapon!" shouted Lloyd not hearing what Drake said while the blonde just sighed and looked once again at the blade, "So how does it work?" the moment he asked that Lloyd was already standing in front of him with a board and a marker, "How did y- you know what, just explain."_

_"Are you familiar with the principle of light and darkness?" asked Lloyd as he started drawing in the board._

_"Yes."_

_"That saves me some of the explanation," said the brown haired boy as he revealed a drawing the Yin and Yang separated with arrows pointing at each other._

_"As you know, the blades began to glow when they are close, that is because they are already giving energy to each other but something very and I mean very very minimal. But when we put some of our auras on it, we are passing more energy to each other and little by little our abilities and attributes get more stronger by the time."_

_"And about the aura, how much?"_

_"Depending of how much aura we put, the faster the time of the boost. And the best part of all is that the energy we put returns to us with the cycle so we won't feel aura exhaustion as long we don't put big amounts of aura." replied Lloyd while Drake slowly nodded._

_"Anything else I need to know?"_

_"Yes there is, the blades are strong and resistant but even so there exist the possibility of breaking th- "_

_"Weren't they supposed to be 'perfect'?" Drake said mockingly, making Lloyd slightly twitch as he continued._

_"Let me finish, when we were back in the cave, remember how I smacked the two crystals?"_

_Drake nodded._

_"Light and darkness are supposed to be endless forces, one cannot exist with out the other, that is why I destroyed both stones to see if they would rebuild themselves,"_

_"But they did not, if my memory serves me right." _

_"That was until Colette fell on them." Lloyd said as if it was the missing variable to a very hard equation._

_"Of course." Drake said nodding remembering how many times have Colette stumbling fixed some of their problems, literally._

_"The reason they did not work was because one, the pieces were not making contact and two, because there was no one giving the aura as a medium and since in that time Colette did not know how to control her aura-" _

_"Her falling did the job."_

_"Correct," replied Lloyd snapping his fingers and pointing at Drake._

_"Is that why you put two key chains in form of Yin with a dragon and Yang with a tiger? So they could connect to made the contact necessary?" Asked Drake intrigued._

_"What? No I just did it because I thought it would be cool… good idea thought."_

_"Well… I hate to admit it, but it is the perfect weapon… for tag team." Remarked the blonde once again, making his brother twitch again._

_"Wonder how would it be to have both blades?"_

_"Never do that." Stated Lloyd in a serious voice as his eyes also turned serious, "The reason we can do this without a problem; it is because the moment one blade gives energy to the other, the attribute changes from light to darkness and vice versa. If I would happen to do this with both blades or only with yours, my body would try to fight it back creating a lot of unwanted effects, in short-"_

_"Never use both blades got it." Said the blonde telling his brother to relax; assuring him and himself he was not going to do something as dangerous and stupid like that._

* * *

"If you know that, why not drop the white one?" asked Rodyle seeing how blood was starting to come up from his nose, while his hair was glowing brighter indicating he had a lot of energy accumulated.

'Because this is the only trump card I have left.' Thought Drake as he saw Presea putting some devices on the sword dancer, "This was your mission?" asked Drake, making all see at the red armor, "Indeed, with this we will be able to deal with someone, the same person who sent the sword dancer after you and your father, wouldn't you like to know who he was?"

"As I said… your friend… no thanks. I don't want to have anything to do… with the group responsible with Lloyd`s murder" said Drake now having problems to speak.

"I see… it is really a shame then, do not worry you will understand soon that was all a big misunderstanding." Said Rodyle as he turned around while the grey haired man took a step forward as the green haired one was raised his golden cannon pointing at Drake.

"Worry not," said the lighting user as the sphere on the center of the staff began to glow, "This won't take long." Said the man as Drake took his stance, only to be interrupted as the earth suddenly started to tremble, making various rocks fall.

"What is going on?" asked Rodyle, "It must be those idiots of the White Fang, our Intel says they had been here for quite some time preparing something involving bombs." Said Forcystus as the tremble continued.

"Presea how much before it is completed?" shouted Rodyle, "Done." Said the girl as the armor began to disappear in the same light that brought Rodyle as Drake saw how little by little the armor started to disappear, "Good n-" started Rodyle, but stopped as he saw black with yellow blur passing him at high speed.

Drake felt tired and pain in all of his body, his eyes were now bleeding as well, and he was fighting the urge of passing out. But it did not matter right now, since it was all to retake his original plan, to take Presea to the shadows. But this time, not only with hopes of getting information, but also to fulfill his promise with Regal, even thought he almost killed her before.

"C2 neutralize him!" shouted the gray haired one making the emotionless girl nod as she also ran at him and saw him doing a **Sonic Thrust**, 'Predictable.' Thought Presea as she thought at the beginning of the fight when Drake did the same, and just like before, Presea ducked the attack in the last second and readied to strike his ribs, but unlike that time there was a difference.

*CLANK*

Presea`s empty eyes widened slightly as she saw her axe being parried by the second blade, "I would like to say 'I don't want to do this'," replied Drake as he caught her off balance, to then quickly kick her under the chin getting her off the ground, "But that would be a lie." Stated Drake as punched her with both fist in a vertical manner, sending her away to where the light was.

"Presea get out of the light!" shouted Rodyle as the pink haired girl tried to stood up, but instead was forced to stay down as little by little she began to be drag into her own shadow, making the gray haired man and Forcystus to run at Rodyle`s orders, only to be interrupted as two big spheres of blue color pass in front them, causing them look to see Drake who was panting heavily.

'He is nearly ready to faint, we can get Presea back as long we have Drake, we only need to wait a little longer.' Thought Rodyle as he saw Presea disappear in her own shadow while trying to get free, while Drake saw the same and charged to the light not feeling the sudden change wind that was coming to his right nor the green blast that send him away.

'It looks like… even my sense… of feeling is starting to fail.'

'**STAND UP!**' shouted Shadow as Drake forced his muscles to recover from the blast as he saw Forcystus with his cannon open in X form with a green crystal on the center.

'I can`t…' thought Drake as his vision began to turn red as he was able to hear what they were saying, "Good, take him before we are buried under rocks!" shouted Rodyle as he and the gray haired man got closer while Forcystus helped Magnius.

'**YOU ARE… CLOSE… JUST A LITTLE… MORE!**' Said Shadow with hurry while Drake crawled to the light, only to stop as he no longer felt his legs, '**STOP PUTTING… AURA ON THEM!**'

'I can`t control it, I cannot stop being the medium!' thought Drake starting to panic as he turned around his head to see the lighting user already standing in front of him.

"Nice try." Replied the man as he pointed his staff at Drake ready to shot lighting.

Until he heard the sound of someone landing from the hole behind him, making the eyes of the man in front of him go wide as he quickly jumped back to avoid someone that jumped in between them with a blade in hand attacking the member of Cruxis.

Drake could barely see who his savior was since he was still seeing red, all he knew were two things, one, that it was a woman judging by the clothes and the hair that reminded him of a certain blonde brawler for how long her hair was. And two, that he was thankful to her.

The woman quickly turned around and swung her blade, making Drake hear a sound he had never heard before as the woman grabbed him with one hand to help him stand, only to see he was barely holding up, which left only one option, "Sorry." Said the woman as she pushed him and then gave him a kick while Drake saw as he entered a red with black portal.

* * *

He could not understand what happened, one moment he was in an under cave with people that wanted to take him alive, and the next one he landed on a solid floor and rolled on the floor as he lost the grip of the blades the moment he hit a wall.

'What… happened?' asked Drake to himself barely being conscious as he raised his head to see he was in some sort of carriage, and he wasn't alone.

His vision was still a little red, but he could see in the center of the carriage were two persons, one was a short girl with an umbrella and was walking to the second one who was lying unconscious on the floor.

'Yang?' thought Drake as he saw the familiar figure just lying there as the short girl stood next to the unconscious brawler and pulled out the hilt of the umbrella to reveal an estoc, making his eyes wide.

He tried to manipulate the shadow under them but it was futile since he had no aura to do anything, and for some reason Shadow was not doing anything either at the girl, "St- Stop!" said Drake as hard as he could getting her attention, only so he could receive a mad grin as she then looked back at Yang ready to stab her, only to jump back as Drake saw the woman from before coming from a portal similar to the one he was pushed before.

The short girl looked in panic at the arrival of the woman, while said woman took a stance ready to fight. The girl, in even more panic, jumped back and disappeared, making Drake feel a little of relieve as he looked at the masked woman, who was looking at Yang, as she walked next to her and then looked at him before taking her blade once more from her sheath to slashed the air in front of her to create another portal, in which she jumped in while Yang started to regain conscious a little confused at what she saw. But her attention got taken as she began to hear someone coughing uncontrollably, making her turn around to see Drake coughing his own blood.

She ran to him as Yang called his name and tried to help him, only to notice that he was not only pale, but that his eyes were red and bleeding as it was his nose, "What happened to you!? Did that pink haired runt do this?!" asked Yang with a little of anger as she helped him sit against the wall.

'The irony,' thought Drake, "No… although I… also had problems with a… pink haired runt." replied Drake as Yang cleaned the blood from his eyes while she realized he wasn't wearing his white scarf, making the wound of his neck visible. But there was another kind of question in her mind, "Did you see that? The one who entered the portal I mean."

Drake slowly nodded, "Yes, you pretty much owe her one… as do I." answered Drake as he heard some explosion coming from one of the side of the carriage.

"That`s right!" exclaimed Yang as she helped Drake to stand, "What is going on?"

"The white fang is detonating part of the train tunnel letting the Grimm in."

Drake eyes opened wide, "This way leads to the city, if we don't stop this vale will suffer an attack just like mountain Glenn." Said noble as he tried to stay stand on his own as he looked around to see his blades, which Yang also noticed.

"I will get them." Said Yang as she went for the blades while Drake tried to talk with shadow, 'Why didn't you help her, if you knew I was trying!?' asked Drake a little angry, something that surprised Shadow a little.

'**BELIEVE IT… OR NOT… I AM HAVING… PROBLEMS OF MY…OWN THANKS TO… THE RUNT.**'

Drake blinked twice at the term he had previously used with Presea.

'**SHE WAS… TRYING TO… ESCAPE… I WAS MAKING… SURE SHE NO… LONGER TRY… ANYTHING.**'

Drake only nodded as he then focused on Yang who had both blades in hand, while looking at the white one, "Did you always had this one?"

"Not the time Yang." Replied Drake who was starting to see normal again as he reminded the other blonde the situation they were in, while he took each blade and put them on the shadow and took his scarf.

"Lets go, the other are already ahead." Yang said as she took one of his hands around her shoulder so he could was since he still looked pale.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it,"

They walked out of the carriage and tried to enter the next one but it was locked, making both look up at the same time.

"Ladies first." Said Drake to Yang, who was already jumping up and then helped Drake up and walked to the last carriage to reunite with the rest of her team, who were surprised at the state Drake was while the blonde wondered where was Oobleck now, but before any of them could ask anything, all of them noticed that they were reaching the end of the tunnel.

"What do we do?" Blake asked seeing there was no way out of this one, to which Ruby and Weiss smiled to each other and the latter began to form an ice shield to protect them and bracing themselves for the impending impact.

* * *

He didn't have to open his eyes or wait for the buzzing on his ears to stop to know that the situation wasn't the best, plus the fact that his body was not ok, and the big headache caused by the explosion made things worse.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the others starting to regain conscious. He then looked around to see where they were.

'Of all the places…' thought Drake as he saw they were in the central part of the city as he finally started to hear the alarms, making things for his head worst as he finally noticed the people looking at them.

Drake then started to hear the sound of rubles from behind, making him turn his head to notice that Ruby had heard the same thing as a King Taijutu came from the hole with a great number of Grimm behind it.

This was the worst scenario possible, Grimm attacking the center of the city, no one around to defend them.

He thought that with all of this commotion, it would take some time for someone else to arrive. But while that happened, the Grimm were already attacking, if not killing people, leaving only to them to do something. But it was a hard in the state he was, which only left the four girls of team RWBY and someone who looked as if he was about to pass out.

But, what he did not know was that they weren't the only ones close by to the whole commotion, since there was a certain group sitting in front of a certain ice cream stand.

* * *

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Barrier: **a green crystal barrier surrounds the caster, and their magical defense is raised by a moderate amount.

**Azure Fist(Invented): **Fist version od Azure Edge.

**Azure Storm: **is a more powerful version of Azure Edge, in which two Wind-elemental projectiles are launched,

**Rising Falcon:** The user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target. It can also be used with a kick instead of a sword

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Palm Strike:** The user simply hits the enemy by powerfully thrusting their palm enhanced with aura forward.

**Destruction:** the user slams their weapon onto the ground, launching stones toward the enemy for a short distance.


	17. Three Plus One

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**AN: I deleted Yuri's bio, will post it later in future chapters, also added Flynn's keychain.**

**UPDATED:8/MAY/2015**

**Chapter 17**

Yuri Lowell was not an morning person, he hated waking up early in the morning so much that he would prefer to be stuck in a boring lesson listening to the blabbering of an old man, in which of course he would happily sleep his way through it without care in the world.

And yet he was here, sitting in a certain ice cream stand tapping his feet on the ground repeatedly singing a certain song, "_Divided by the inception but together we must rise, define by the night while we silence the wise. So sit back… relax… begin…_" Sang the black haired noble following the rhyme of the song, while the person sitting in front of him, who was reading the news paper, put it down to reveal his eyes narrowing.

The person in front of the noble had semi-spiky yellow hair, blue-green eyes and was wearing a light blue button shirt leaving revealing his neck, white pants and shoes of the same color while there was a white jacked resting on the back of the chair along with a sword that had a keychain on the hilt with the form of white flaming eagle like wings.

"Can`t you sing anything else that doesn`t repeat the words, 'We can`t go to hell if we are already there.'?" Asked the person following the rhyme of the song, only to be ignored as he sighed and then focused back in the newspaper.

"It actually does have a good touch." Said Rise who was preparing something from her stand.

"It does, but I don't like the lyrics and he knows it." Replied the person as he put the newspaper down seeing that Rise was coming with a plate with three dished.

"I was expecting to serve this to Drake, Lloyd and Zelos. But they haven't come in a while now," said the Faunus as she put the plate in the table, making Yuri take out his earphones not noticing the frown on his friend at the mention of Lloyd as he looked at the food, "Be sincere with me, if this tastes good I will actually think in opening an small restaurant so can not only serve my ice cream but also food." Said Rise as he put two of the dished on the table while Yuri took the third one and put it on the ground next to him.

"Wake up buddy, breakfast is ready." Said Yuri as the blue with white dog wearing an eye patch, a chain around his neck along with a sheath with a small knife. The dog yawned and quickly smelled the food to then start eating it moderately.

"That is a go." Said Yuri as he looked at his food and began to eat and savor it every second while the person in front of him did the same, making the Faunus beam a bright smile taking their reaction as a yes.

"Good… now I need a loan from the bank and I am ready to go."

"Good luck with that." Snorted Yuri as he continued eating, only to receive a kick from under the table while the Faunus looked at him confused.

"Why would you say that?" asked the Faunus waiting for Yuri`s answers as he swallowed, only to see him pointing at her ears, which earned another kick from under the table while the Faunus realized what he meant.

"What Yuri means is that for your... Status, you might not get aid so easy." Said Flynn translating what Yuri wanted to say as he narrowed his eyes at him, "Why must you always talk with out watching what you say."

"Because I am a realist Flynn, you and I know as much as a few others that things will not always turn good." Said Yuri as he looked at his friend.

"That does not give you the right to be so discriminatory about things." Replied Flynn as a stare contest started, which amused the woman, "You know, I only saw the two of you a couple of times some years ago and yet nothing has change." Said the Faunus as she frowned once more remembering what had been said before, while Flynn looked at Yuri straight in the eyes for a good time.

'…Fine.' Thought the noble as he rolled his eyes and the looked at Rise.

"You know… if you want we could give you a hand… kind of like sponsoring you." Replied Yuri as he could have swore he could see stars in her eyes, only to quickly disappear, "Really?" asked the Faunus hiding the emotion on her voice, something Yuri noticed.

"Of course, I could also help you as a chef while we are here." Said Flynn, making the Faunus look at him with a bright face ready to thank him, only to notice both Yuri and Repede shaking their heads repeatedly as the blonde focused on his food while the Faunus took it as a signal to change the subject.

"Now that you mention it… why are you here exactly? I mean, don't you both have things to do since you are both nobles from Mistral?" asked Rise gaining a thumbs up from Yuri as he and Lambert focused back on their food.

"We are… helping Drake and Zelos with something so we and some others will be staying in the city for a while." Said Flynn.

"Is that why you brought those?" asked Rise pointing at the car and the bike parking on the street.

"Yes." Answered both seriously, making the woman sweat drop as she walked to her stand, only to stop and turned around, "You are going to the academy now correct?"

"Yes, although we have not been able to contact Drake, probably sleeping like many people." Said Yuri raining his tone at the last part as he looked at Flynn who completely ignored it as he looked at the Rise.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well there is still some of the food there, so I was thinking on sending some to Drake and Zelos."

"Drake will be happy to taste some, but I am afraid Zelos is out of town for the moment." Said Flynn, making her nod as he looked back at Yuri who had his scroll out, "Still trying to contact Drake?"

"Him and Zelos, I guess he is busy with his step father. But Drake is another case, it says the number is out of service which is ridiculous considering where we are." Exclaimed Yuri.

"I am sure he just turned it off, lets finish our breakfast and head to the academy then so we can have that other talk with him." Said Flynn narrowing his eyes while Yuri just nodded.

"You know, even if you made me wake up early I have to admit, this has been a really good morning." Said Yuri, as he was about to take this last bite, only for both to stop the moment Repede abruptly stood up from the ground looking at a certain direction, making Flynn sigh.

"You had to jinx it." Said Flynn as not a second later there was a loud explosion that could be heard from afar.

"I am sure it was just an accident." Replied the noble as the alarms started to sound, which made Flynn twitch, "I am starting to think that what Karol said is true, you really are cursed." Said the blonde as both stood up while Repede started to growl signaling problems were coming their way, but then the dog looked at Yuri and started to bark, making the eyes of the noble go wide.

"What? Asked Flynn as he took his sword and tie it up around his waist.

"It looks like our friend is on the center of all." Replied Yuri as all of them heard the sound people screaming.

"… We first need to make sure no Grimm pass through here," said Flynn as he took his jacked and put it on, "I am sure our friend will be able to deal with them on his own." Replied the blonde thinking in those who could not defend for themselves first as he pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a black bracelet with red gem on the center as he walked to the direction the explosion came from with Yuri next to him with his blade unsheathed.

"Well… at least this counts as morning exercise." Said the black haired noble as they saw a horde of Grimm charging at them.

"Indeed." Replied the blonde as he unsheathed his sword not giving a step back at the horde of different types of Grimm that was coming in their direction.

* * *

Things were looking rather well for team RWBY, even thought it looked that the number of Grimm was increasing and not the contrary seeing that it did not matter how many did they slay, two more would take their place.

Fortunately, with the sudden arrival of team JNPR, things began to become a little easier, even Jaune was doing his fair part as delivered a series of non stop attacks to a giant Ursa relieving Pyrrha, who was watching from afar with a smile as he turned away, only to panic as he saw a medium sized Nevermore coming from behind him while all Jaune saw was a black blur passing his head by millimeters as heard the flying Grimm crying as it hit the ground while the red head Spartan sighed.

Jaune turned around to see the body of the Grimm, which was now fading, with a familiar black blade impaled on it`s body while Pyrrha did the same as she turned her heat to see at the direction it came to see a pale Drake walking slowly to him and getting his attention.

"Just because you killed a big one, it does not mean you should drop your guard in the middle of the battle field Jaune." Stated Drake, making the blonde knight turn around while he noted how tired his voice sounded, only to see his appearance and eyes matched it since he did not only looked pale, but also that his hair lacked a certain brightness.

"What happened to you? You shouldn't be fighting in that state." Said the knight, only to see the other blonde pass him to retrieve his blade.

"Save the suggestions Jaune, Ruby and the rest of her team already tried to stop me from helping." Replied the noble while the knight looked at him with concern.

'And yet I say I would only intervene if I saw one of them in problems.'

"But still-"

"Watch out!" shouted Pyrrha making both turn to see a rolling Boarbatusk coming at them, "Use your shield." Stated Drake as loud as he could, making Jaune kneel a little and put his shield in a semi-horizontal position using it is a ramp, making the Grimm airborne while Drake forced his body to attack the Grimm the moment his belly was visible to successfully kill him.

"Thanks Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune while Drake nodded in her direction only to receive a, "Hello again!" and then ran away to continue with the cleaning.

"Looks like I am taking care of you then." Said Jaune getting his attention while Drake snorted, "What? You are using me an excuse so you don't charge to attack like the others." Said Drake as he saw a pack of ursas coming at them, probably from the pact of the big one Jaune killed recently, while said blonde noticed the same stepping back to back with Drake, "I am not capable of such things… although it would have been nice." Replied a nervous Jaune seeing they were surrounded.

"Just think in whatever you were thinking when you attacked the big one… and do not close your eyes."

"How did y-"

"I didn't." interrupted the noble as the Ursas charged at them.

Jaune blocked a with his shield the claws of one of the Grimm and parried another with his sword, making one stumble back while he pushed with his shield to do the same with the other giving him the chance to stab it with his sword and spin his body butting the neck of the beast to decapitate the other in the process.

Meanwhile Drake, who was fighting the two, stepped in between them and parried one of the claws, making it to go down to stab the second Ursa while he avoided the attack of said Grimm, which was now directed to the first one killing him immediately.

"This is endless." Said Jaune once again back to back with Drake.

"Yes we need to block that hole." Stated Drake eyeing said hole looking Grimm after Grimm coming out one by one since the body of a King Taijutu was blocking half of it, courtesy of Nora.

"Not really feeling confident on going there."

"Me neither, at least not in this state. And there in no one here who can block the damn thing fully, damn it! Where is Goodwitch when you need her?" Replied Drake as another certain blonde landed besides them.

"I think this is twice now Yang, seriously why the hell do you jump to high to then been taken down easily?" Stated the noble a little annoyed while the brawler only stood up shacking her rapidly and then looked at him with the same face he was giving her.

"Says the one who is in no state to fight back, and yet here he is looking paler by the second."

"Touché." Said Jaune, who shut up the moment Drake looked at him and then focused back on Yang who continued talking.

"It is for your own good Drake, just step out!" Replied Yang annoyed by the stubbornness he was showing, not admitting that if it was her she would do the same.

"And go exactly where Yang?"

That made her realize he was right since there was nowhere to run with all the chaos here, but there was still another way.

"And I don't have enough aura to use my shadows to get out of here so forget it." Replied Drake, making Yang shut up as they continued taking care of various Grimm even thought what he said was a half lie since Shadow could pull him in, but insisted not to since in his state the cold of there would only make things worst.

"There is more coming from the other side!" shouted Ren surprising all since there was only supposed to be one way in the city.

"And even more coming from the tunnel!" stated Pyrrha as retrieved her spear from the body of a death Grimm.

'**TELL THEM… TO FOCUS ON… THE ONES COMING… FROM THE HOLE**' said shadow, making Drake question his actions, '**TRUST…ME**' said shadow.

"Guys!" shouted Drake forcing his voice getting the attention of everyone not losing sight of the Grimm they were fighting, "Focus on the ones coming from the hole."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy; while some other thought his state was not the only thing it was bad.

"Not happening." Said Blake who jumped next to him and Weiss did the same on his other side.

"Just trust me." said Drake in weaker voice having doubts himself of what Shadow was telling him.

"Not happening." Said the heiress as she and Blake took stance while Drake did the same after sighing, "Suit yourselves." Said Drake as a wall of ice appeared in front of the Grimm to stop them from entering the central area.

"Nice one Weiss. That will at least buy us some time." Replied Drake feeling a little relief.

"uhmm… that was not me." stated the heiress getting their attention.

"But if you didn't then who…" started Blake, only to stop as she got tense while her ears started to twitch while her eyes become slit.

"Blake?" asked Drake a little concerned at the Faunus, who just stood frozen as she muttered a word, "…Dog"

"Dog?" asked both Drake and Weiss looking at Blake to then look at the wall, which was destroyed by the death body of a big Beowulf.

The three of them watched the body of the Grimm start disappear. They looked up to see a cloud of smoke covering whatever was happening over there.

"It is coming!" said Blake rather scared as she took stance once again while Weiss raised her eyebrow and Drake saw what Blake referred, making his eyes open slightly.

'Is that?' asked Drake as he saw a blue blur coming at them a high speed while Blake did the same.

'**YES…**'

Instead of attacking Blake, the blur jumped in the air avoiding her attack and then charged at Drake who sighed.

"Is that a-"

"Yup." Said Drake interrupting Weiss as the blue blur landed on Drake, who fell on the ground, "Yeah… it is good to see you as well Repede." Stated Drake as he saw a familiar blue dog with an eye patch looking at him.

"You know that dog!?" shouted Blake, who was now fighting a set of Beowulf, only to stop as now a black blur accompanied with sakura petals and a cold wind passed her slicing the Grimm in two, giving the Faunus a sense of déjà vu remembering Ruby doing something similar.

"You look like shit."

Blake froze, as she saw none other than Yuri Lowell with a red blade similar to the one her former partner uses.

"Good to see you as well." Replied Drake as Yuri offered him a hand to stand, which he took.

"Why are you fighting in such a deplorable state!?" asked a soft yet serious voice coming from the street where the smoke was, only to see the bodies of various Grimm death the moment the smoke started to disappear. And the last culprit, a blonde with a black with red shield and a blue with white radiating sword with a white wing in each side of the hilt.

"I was already scolded by a blonde, I don't need another one." replied Drake as a big Beowulf jumped above them charging at Flynn, who put his sword in front of his face in a knight like manner and slashed the Grimm facing through it as a white with yellow transparent pillar appeared around it as not a second later hundredths of small sparks inside of it bounced at great speed, making holes on the body of the Grimm, which disappeared instantly along with the tube.

"Flynn Scifo?" asked Weiss as he saw another noble from Mistral walking at them with a scowl on his face, "It is good to see you again miss Schnee, to bad it was not in a better situation." Replied the noble as he looked around still scowling, not liking what he was seeing.

"You go and help your friends with the Grimm, I will take care of Drake." Said Flynn as he sheathed his sword while his shield morphed in a small jewel located on the center of his bracelet.

"Are you sure?" asked Weiss looking at Drake, "Yes don't worry, I am in good hands." Replied Drake, making Weiss nod and then look at Blake indicating to go with the others while the Faunus followed, but not before giving Yuri a bad eye.

"What did I ever do to her?" asked Yuri raising his hand creating a wall of ice around them as protection from the Grimm while Flynn began chanting surrounded by a yellow light, making a blue circle appear around them that began to cure Drake.

"She is a cat Faunus and you spent a lot of time with dogs and wolfs, do the math." Stated Drake as little by little the color of his hair, eyes and skin returned.

"Why were you in such state? And better yet, how did this happen?" asked Flynn while he healed Drake.

"You aura is in critical levels, and it seems that it is also unstable," said Flynn having a good idea of what happened, but decided not to say anything.

"I will tell you everything later," said Drake feeling much better, "But first we need to do our job." Replied the noble of vale as all 4 of them stood back to back as all of them prepared their weapons.

"Agreed." Stated Yuri with a grin on his face and waved his blade destroying the wall surrounding them.

"Enga-"

"Nobody move!" shouted a sudden voice interrupting Flynn, making all 4 of them turn around to the stairs to see Sun and Neptune.

"Junior Detectives!" continued Sun as he and his partner showed their badges.

"We have badges so you know it is official." Replied Neptune as they fist bumped.

"Neptune!" shouted Drake getting their attention, "Unless those badges do something like killing all the Grimm here! I suggest you and your friend to start actually helping!" shouted the blonde clearly annoyed while the monkey Faunus twitched his eye.

"I have a name you bast-"

Sun`s words never came out as a big shadow appeared above of them making them both look up to see the whole fleet of atlas military, making him drop his badge as he and Neptune stared in awe.

**PLAY: Can`t go to hell by Sin Shake Sin (The song Yuri was singing)**

"Well looks like the fun is almost over." Stated Yuri taking his stance ones again with his grin present.

"Indeed, but there is still much to take care." Replied Flynn taking his knight stance with a small smile on his face.

"The one that slays the less pays breakfast?" asked Drake ready to engage as he received a woof from Repede.

"All right then… engage!" shouted Flynn to immediately charge in different directions.

Repede, with his knife on his mouth charged to where to a pack of Beowulf slashing his way through them and jumping in the air spinning (**Shinning Fang**) as he descended killing one of the Grimm and then jumped immediately at the other doing the same and stopped landing in front of the leader of the pack, who was growling at him while Repede did the same as if he was defending his territory.

"Are they having a stand off?" asked Nora amused while she rode on the back of an Ursa while Ren just sighed seeing that Nora was doing exactly what he asked her not to do since the initiation in the academy, while the big Beowulf savagely launched at the dog who disappeared from the sight of the Grimm to appeared behind him (**Ghost Dog**) while the Grimm suddenly stopped as his upper part began to separate from it`s lower half until it fall on the ground.

"Was that an arte?" asked Weiss as she saw the resemblance with the **Ghost Wolf **arte she had seen Drake use before as Repede preceded to help her and Blake, much to the Faunus misfortune.

"So now that you are better, mind telling us how did this happen?" asked Yuri, who was spinning his blade while running cutting through all the Grimm (**Shinning Fang**).

"Why do you say it as if it was my fault!?" shouted Drake from where he was using holding the dark energy of the **Marian** arte to have a better reach of he Grimm he was fighting.

"Maybe because you JUST happen to be involved and looked like got the beat up of your life?" replied the noble of Mistral as he saw another pack of Grimm going in his direction.

"That does not mean it was my fault! I wasn't the one tracking the white fang!" shouted Drake as he jumped up avoiding the white head of the King Taijutu that decided to come out to attack him.

"Oh! Now is our fault!?" shouted Yang from afar while Yuri chucked as he slashed the air with his blade creating a barely visible green slash to then loose the grip throwing it over his shoulder to catch it once again with the other hand to slash it again to create a hurling X-shaped projectile that passed through Grimm (**Final Gale**), "blaming others for you mistakes now?" asked the noble in a teasing tone, not dropping his grin.

"Would you two please shut up!" shouted Flynn from another side as he took battle against Ursas and Beowulfs, "I can`t concentrate with you talking!"

"Well to bad, I can`t concentrate if I am not talking!" replied Yuri as he ran to where Flynn was jumping using the Grimm as platforms while quickly cutting their necks.

"There is no reason to be worked up Flynn!" Shouted Drake with a ghost smile behind his scarf as he stabbed the head of the giant snake with his arte.

"I am not worked up!" shouted the blonde knight, not realizing his face turned a little red as he parried the attack of a Grimm and then did a 360 degree spin the moment he kneeled, which followed by a big **Demon Fang** taking advantage of the legless Grimm to push back the ones behind them.

"It is ok, there is no reason to hide it!" replied Yuri as he landed next to the blonde standing back to back with him, "Would you please be serious for once!"

"Watch out!" shouted Drake, making both turn around to see the head of a white snake falling above them, causing Flynn raise his shield to make a transparent yellow wall to appear, which made the body of the King Taijutu bounce away while Drake landed on between then.

"I really hate snakes." Muttered the blonde as they stood once again with their back facing each other holding their ground against more Grimm.

"We need to take care of that tunnel!" suggested Flynn while taking out some Grimm while he and the other started to change of position to alternate the attacks.

"I thought the same. But you need to focus in your barriers, which would leave you open. Yuri, how good are you with your ice?"

"You know, I will just play deaf faking I did not just heard that question."

"It is settled then, but first we need to clean up a bit, **Guardian Circle!**" shouted Drake giving indications as he stabbed his blade on the ground while the other two nobles did the same doing a **Guardian Field** creating three different blue defense glyphs that combined to create a single circle bigger than the three individual ones, making the Grimm caught in it to fade in the light, while making impossible for the ones out side to enter.

"Flynn you are up!" shouted Drake as they dispelled the combined arte creating a little wave of air that send the Grimm close to the circle back while the blonde knight entered **Over Limit,** to then immediately be surrounded by a yellow glyph that disappeared so be replaced by a set a various yellow light lances that were in the air and charged at the Grimm that were on the way to the tunnel, "Not over yet!" shouted the knight as he raised his sword to be hit by a beam of light that came from the sky.

"**Radiant Dragon,**" said Flynn as he took his knight like stance and then pointed the blade forward, "**Fang!**"

The light on the blade went forward to the hole taking the form of the form of three dragons white dragons going in spiral motion getting on the hole. (**AN: stop song**)

* * *

To say Cinder was a little amazed was an understatement, as she saw the three nobles and dog taking care of the Grimm as if they have been a team for a long time since their teamwork was impeccable, yet she knew that was not possible since Drake Aurion did not have a full team besides Zelos Wilder, who was not here.

But the thing that worried her the most, it was what Drake had previously say was true about Flynn Scifo being stronger than him, and about his defense. At the beginning, she thought that perhaps Drake was exaggerating. But she was no longer sure after seeing the blonde knight, not just taking care of two packs of different Grimm, but also creating a barrier that repelled a King Taijutu.

"Why do I have the feeling this is your doing?"

Cinder frowned at the sound of the voice of the last person she wanted to meet.

"Me, I am just a humble student doing her job." Replied Cinder as she turned around to meet with no other than the bartender who managed to throw her into a trash container for some reason.

"Yeah… I can see that." Stated the bartender as he looked at the Grimm that were lying around.

"Shouldn't you be out of the zone like a good civilian."

She knew that he wasn't a civilian at all, but decided to put a little of humor in the moment.

"Not really, I had to make sure no Grimm came knocking at my door looking for drinks," stated the man following her game, but then got serious, "but after that I decided to see what was the cause of all this commotion, and imagine my surprise when I see this." Said the bartender with sarcasm evident in his voice while his eyes narrowed as he then focused on Drake, who shouted something at Yuri, who charged at the hole at great speed leaving sakura petals behind him, only to abruptly stop as he saw a giant mechanical arm coming from the hole, making him take stance after seeing the symbol of the white fang, which made the bartender frown deeper.

"Correct me if I am mistaken but," started the bartender looking at the woman, "Wasn't this supposed to happen later in the near future."

Cinder put a frown of her own seeing how much Intel the man had, something that had been already proved before.

"We had a little nuisance problem." Replied Cinder, not saying it was probably Torchwick`s fault.

"I see." Replied the man barely paying attention to her as he kept watching Drake fighting side by side with Flynn, who created another of his energy shields caging most of the Grimm that were starting to get killed by small spheres of light that bounced against the walls.

The bartender`s eyes narrowed slightly as he focused now in the sky, as if he was waiting for something to happen, making Cinder wonder what was he looking at now.

"I hope I don't have to remind you to stay away from Drake Aurion and Zelos Wilder."

That was the last thing the bartender said leaving Cinder alone, who was hiding a grin of her own while something made her thing as she saw the man walked away.

The moment the Grimm entered the city; much of them took separate ways heading in different directions of the city, causing all the citizens to panic. Something that even now she could hear, but yet she could not hear any screams coming in the direction he was going nor the was sign of Grimm going that way.

And there was also the fact that atlas`s military didn't send any units to that zone, which was another prove that there were no Grimm in that area, making Cinder believe that it was probably time to also keep an eye on a possible threat, especially if she wanted to get not just Drake but all the present nobles involved.

She turned around to see how Mercury and Emerald were doing while thinking how to deal with the bartender, only to stop as she noted a bright light coming from above getting brighter and brighter with something, no, someone in the light, making Cinder`s eyes to open wide in recognition.

* * *

"OK I will admit it, that was kind of badass." muttered Yuri in stance with Zwei and Repede standing on his side as they saw the leader of team CFVY, Coco, taking care of the Grimm with a Gatling gun, even after saying such a cheesy line.

"Well looks like someone is gonna do your job." Said Drake walking to him as they saw an angry Glynda Goodwitch walking to the hole knocking out every Grimm that got close to her as she proceeded to seal the hole.

"Yeah, but there are still Grimm walking in the city."

"Yes let-"

Drake never finished the sentence as he felt a shiver on his back, "You have to be kidding me." stated Drake in a neutral voice as he pulled down his scarf to reveal his face, making both nobles and dogs wonder what was with him, only to receive the answer as a bright white light appeared in the sky.

"Is that?" asked Flynn

"Yup." Replied Drake as various pillars of light came from the sky landing on different parts of the city (**Judgment**) while the light in the sky became less brighter revealing a person with sky blue aura wings, a crystal like red blade and a shield with the same design as Flynn.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Yuri as saw the man descending from the sky.

"Looks like it, and I don't know why, but for some reason I really want to punch Ozpin in the face." Replied Drake knowing well that this kind of feeling only happened when Colette was gonna do something to him for something he did, or when he was in trouble with his dad, and since the first one is clearly impossible to happen, it was kind of obvious which option was the correct one.

* * *

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Judgment: **create several pillars of light that strike across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment.

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Ghost Dog: **…Dog version of **Ghost Wolf.**

**Holy Lance: **is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. Although in this chapter, Flynn didn't use it in the traditional manner.

**Final Gale (Yuri's Signature Arte): **he users slashes twice, hurling an X-shaped Wind-elemental projectile toward the enemy.

**Guardian Field: **When the arte is activated, a field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. Guardian Field is slow to execute, making it extremely impractical for combo purposes, but it can be useful to help protect and heal party members.

**Shining Fang**: The user rotates his weapon around his wrist, swinging it around in a complete circuit six times.

**Shining Fang (Dog)**: Repede's jumps and spins towards the enemy to slash him and immediately bounce after it.

**Healing Circle: **a shining orb appears over the targeted ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range. Because the healing is gradual, characters can enter or leave the circle and receive some of the HP regeneration. Characters who leave before the end of the spell's effects will not continue to be healed once they leave the area of effect.

**Demon Fang: **When the Demon Fang arte is used, the user launches a ground projectile towards a target.

**Guardian Circle (Invented):** Combination of two or more **Guardian Field;** the more the users the more healing and defensive effect.


	18. More Complicated That It Already Is

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**AN: for some reason, I feel like checking this chapter twice, but it will be in another date**

**UPDATED: 9/MAY/2015**

**Chapter 18**

"Still having the talk?" asked Flynn with a bag on his hand as he walked to Yuri and the rest of the students and teachers of beacon, all looking at the same thing.

"Yup, and I think it is the first time I have seen him act nervous." Replied Yang as they all saw from the distance Drake talking with his stepfather, Kratos Aurion, the man who eliminated the rest of the remaining Grimm that were in the city.

"And embarrassed." Flynn said knowing full well how uncomfortable his friend was feeling.

"I still don't understand what exactly did he do to be in problem?" Said Yuri.

"Perhaps it has something to do with him being in mountain Glemm?" asked Ruby innocently.

"What?"*Woof* asked both nobles and dog looking at the girl, "Yeah, he said he was on his way home and that mountain Glenn was they way to go there."

Yuri and Flynn looked at each other now wondering what was their friend doing in one of the most dangerous places of Vale.

"Then I suppose you don't know that mountain Glenn is also his home town?" asked Yang getting in the conversation.

"What!?"*Woof!* shouted and barked everyone except for team RWBY, who already knew the fact, "Yes, he seemed to remember all of the streets and what used to where."

"Well that answers something. Now… how did the traitor of the heavens found out about this?" asked Yuri as he saw Kratos giving him a bad eye and then looked at Drake, making Yuri have a bad feeling while Flynn put the box next to Repede, who barked at Goodwitch`s direction, causing the woman turn around with a puzzled look until he saw Flynn looking at her.

"Excuse me,"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know about any of this do you?"

"In the absolutely." Replied Goodwitch, only to make Repede bark.

"Lie." Said both nobles, making the woman angry, "How dare you!?"

"Don't even try to lie," said Yuri as he kneeled next to Repede an patted his head, "This fella over here is not just a badass arte user, but also the best lier detector there is. So I suggest you to stop lying before Flynn here gets authoritarian." Said Yuri, making the woman look at Flynn who looking at her with arms crossed, "So miss Goodwitch?" asked Flynn with a tone that said, 'I am waiting.'

The woman sighed as she spoke, "The day of the dance someone broke on the communication tower. We were checking the whereabouts of all the students, only to see that Drake had suddenly disappeared from the dance-"

"So you thought he was the responsible." Interrupted Flynn not liking how empty the accusation was against his friend.

"Yes, that was until Miss Rose clarified that the person who did it was a woman, but I had already contacted lord Aurion to tell him what had happened… under Professor`s Ozpin order."

"No shit he wants to punch the man." Muttered Yuri as he stood up to see Drake showing Kratos Lloyd`s blade, but then looked around as he heard an small gasp.

"Pyrrha, are you ok?" asked Jaune seeing the red headed Spartan was wide eyed.

"Yes it is just that… that blade." Said Pyrrha as she recalled the day of her first tournament, "That was the blade _he_ was using." Said Pyrrha

"Who?" asked Jaune seeing the blade from afar.

"Lloyd Aurion," said Weiss knowing a migraine was coming.

"How did you know Lloyd?" asked Yuri while Pyrrha caught the way he said it.

"Did?" asked the red head, making the noble open his eyes slightly, but it was Flynn who decided to answer.

"I am afraid that the person we are talking about, our friend, died a little over two years ago." Stated Flynn with sad eyes as he looked at the sword he gave him, not mentioning it was a murder, something RWBY and Sun noticed along with Goodwitch while Pyrrha took the new sadly as well, because she would never be able to settle her score with him and because of how Drake should have felt that day they talked about him, "I had no idea."

"There is nothing you have to worry about, you didn't know." Said Flynn trying to comfort her, as someone got close.

"Well it is good to see that everything turned well in the end."

Everyone turned around to see General Ironwood walking to then and stopped in front of the two nobles and dog.

"General" Flynn gave a salute along with Repede while Yuri waved his hand lazily.

"Rest knight, it is good to see you both… you too Repede." Replied the man counting Repede, who barked in appreciation.

"I also wanted to thank you as well, had it not for you been in the commercial area, things would have turn out badly."

"Just doing our job."

"And well done may I add… unfortunately the bodies of three giant nevermores crashed on the area destroying almost everything." Said the Generalm causing almost everyone look at a certain leader who shrugged her shoulder has it didn't matter, but it did.

"What did you just say?" asked both nobles in a very serious voice while their eyes glowed.

* * *

Embarrassment, something that Drake have never experienced until now since he did not have many friends in vale and he was homeschooled, so he pretty much didn't have the misfortune to experience it until now.

"Talk." said Kratos Aurion as he had taken Drake the moment he landed from the sky ignoring everyone, focusing solemnly on him while most of the people he knew and some he didn't were standing away, but still looking at their direction, yes, this was the closest thing to embarrassment he would experience.

"No greeting." Said Drake trying to get a better mood, only to receive the same look on his dad`s eye, "Ok… from where exactly."

"The last time we talked, the night you told me you fought Remiel and that he was not the murderer." Said Kratos plain and simple.

"OK… two weeks after that, me and Zelos hit a death end investigating about Cruxis until Regal, who I have to call by the way, came saying he had been investigating about them as well, giving us a good lead of where to investigate so me, Zelos and Yuri, who decided to pay a visit,"

Kratos looked at the direction of said noble.

"And what did you find?"

Silence, that was all the traitor of the heaves could hear, making him look back at Drake who had a frown.

"Drake?" asked the man a little concerned at the silence he was giving, him until he extended his hand to make a familiar blue sphere jump from his shadow, making Kratos eyes go wide while he also retrieved Lloyd`s sword and then extended both to him as he explained what he found out, about Colette, about project chosen, the heroes line, exphere, project angelus, everything, even the part where Frank Brunel said that Lloyd`s death was suppose to be an accident, making the man`s eyes narrow.

"I was planning on leaving this on his grave the next time I went home… but now that you are here… I think it is safe to give them to you."

Kratos looked at the eyes of Drake, only to see sadness, grieve and anger as he looked at the blade.

"Keep them." Replied the man surprising the blonde, "Seeing how busy I am and how the sphere is important for them, I suggest you to keep them seeing that the shadows might be the safest place to keep it." Replied the man with a stern voice almost as if he was giving him permission to keep doing what he wanted, but that did not meant he was yet out of the hook.

"Now tell me, why did you go to mountain Glenn?"

Drake sighed as he put back the items back on his shadow, "The nightmares returned." Replied Drake not seeing how Kratos eyes opened slightly.

"After seeing that Cruxis knew more about myself than me, I started to having nightmares once again, and since you were away there was no way of getting the medicine. So I asked a friend to help me get it." Replied Drake only to see the man`s eyes narrow at the mention of the medicine.

"It turned out that thanks to the medicine, Shadow managed to get in the nightmare and according to him, He managed to see the dream and said he managed to remember what happened the day mountain Glenn, my home-"

"And you believed him?" asked the arte`s master with a serious voice.

"He was right," replied Drake with the same tone of voice interrupting whatever he was about to say, "the moment I stepped there, I started to have flashes. And if that isn't enough for you then look at this." Stated Drake as he took out the burned photo to see the man`s eyes wide like Drake have never seen before.

"You say you remembered everything?"

"Almost everything, I can't remember my mother at all. And all I can remember of my father is that he has green hair…"

Kratos saw the uneasiness in Drake`s eyes, "There is something else isn't it?"

Drake just nodded, "I found out who… what according to Shadow cursed me, he and the members of Cruxis called a sword dancer, a champion of the underworld."

The moment Drake said those words he felt a shiver behind his back as if he had just said something he should not.

"Cruxis was also there?"

Drake nodded as he told everything that happened including about Presea, their interest in him and the description and the names of all of them, except for the only one he did not know.

"And that is all."

Drake finished telling him what had happened as he stood there under the gaze of his father's calculative eyes, making him feel a little nervous not expecting what was about to happen.

"All right."

The blonde blinked once and then twice, not believing what he was hearing, thinking his father was not mad.

"Oh I am mad," said Kratos almost as if he could read his mind, "But because you took too much risk in this little adventure of yours, going alone, using the blades knowing it could be fatal, and the fact that you listened to shadow, even if he was right." Replied the man clearly angry by the last one as he rubbed the part between his eyes.

"I am going to leave Ozpin handle your punishment."

"Yes sir." Replied Drake sighing knowing already what had the man in store for him, which made him remember something.

"Uhm… dad, I was wondering if you could help Zelos wit-"

"Already done." Said the man interrupting Drake, "I had received a call from him yesterday before I got Ozpin`s, but it should take sometime before he returns." Replied Kratos as he looked again at him, this time with concerned eyes as he put a hand over his shoulder.

"I know that I cannot stop you, but please promise me you will be careful this time, and don't do anything as reckless as this alone."

This was a little weird for Drake yet pleasant, almost as if he had heard the words, 'I don't want to lose another son.'

"I promise," muttered the blonde giving a nod, making the man give a ghost smile before he gave a step back to reveal his wings and fly away while Drake sighed.

"Well… that was better that I expected."

Drake turned around to walk to where the others where, only to see something he didn't expect.

"Let me go, I promise I will at least leave her breathing!"

Drake heard Yuri`s voice as he got closer to see him being restrained by Flynn and the tallest member from team CFVY and some man from atlas military while a girl, which Drake recognized as the leader of the previously mentioned team, was in a similar situation by the other two members of her team, while Weiss petted both Repede and Zwei and Blake looked at the dogs with a hint of fear.

"I would love to see you try bub!" Replied Coco trying to get free.

"What did I miss?" asked Drake standing next to the General honestly confused at this.

"It turns out that she took care of three giant Nevermores that crashed in a part of the commercial area."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Drake concerned knowing that was were Rise worked.

"No, everyone in that area were evacuated by your friends, but the bodies of the Nevermore destroyed almost all the area, among the things there was-"

"My bike, one that took me one full year to build." Replied Yuri almost snarling while the air around him began to get cold.

"Would you please relax!?" shouted Flynn seeing that he and the ones holding him were starting to get cold.

"Easy for you to say! Your car didn't took a scratch… and they were parked beside each other!"

"That just proves you really are curse." Replied Flynn trying not to smirk as he looked at the ones helping telling them to let Yuri go at his signal.

"Not helping the case Flynn." Said Drake annoyed as his stomach began to growl.

"Hungry?" asked the General.

"Yes, I have not eaten anything since yesterday morning."

"That reminds me," said Flynn who decided to use his semblance to put 4 walls of light around Yuri seeing that he was not longer being able to handle the cold, "I checked on miss Rise, she was ok and gave a sample of the food she plans to prepare when she opens her restaurant… oh yeah she plans in opening a restaurant." Said Flynn who had one hand raised so the walls would not disappear, while Yuri tried getting free by punching it.

"Really? And where is the food?"

Drake looked a little happy knowing Rise would prepare something delicious.

"It is over there next Repede."

"Than-" Drake words died down at the sight of the box already open with nothing inside, making his eye twitch, and even more as he heard the voice of a certain brawler.

"yup! 10/10, this is without a doubt one of the most delicious things I have eaten before."

Drake turned around to see Yang finishing eating the food to then begin eating something else, "She even put a small lemon sunday in there, this is awesome… what? Want some?" asked Yang as if nothing was happening.

"That was mine…" muttered the blonde accompanied by his growling stomach.

"Yeah sorry, I haven't eaten anything since last night. Tell you what, lets find an restaurant, it will be my treat." Said Yang thinking would solve the problem.

"Yang…"

The blonde turned around to see Ruby, who signaled the whole area to see it was destroyed, "You really think that after what happened, any restaurant or store would be open?" asked Ruby, making her see that little fact.

"Well…"

Yang thought in something she could do for Drake for eating his breakfast, but nothing came to mind.

"I could cook." Said Flynn suddenly, making Yang beam a smile to the fellow blonde, while Drake did not.

"Goddammit Yang." Replied Drake leaving Yang confused, while the others looked funnily at the verbal battle between Yuri and Coco.

* * *

"_This is the right move Ozpin. I promise I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me._" said James ending the video call, leaving the professor to think in the events that happened recently.

He was a man that had made many mistakes in the past, and he acknowledged them all. Yet he kept taking risks by the sudden decisions he had taken in the last hours, not trying to think in all the different possibilities of how could things have been, had not been for his decisions. But still here he was thinking what could had happened if the military had found the White Fang.

*Beep*

"Come in." said the man dismissing the idea as he saw Glynda entering.

"I hope everything was deal with."

"Yes, and thanks to Kratos Aurion, it did not take long to clean the city,"

"Good," replied the man, while Glynda noticed he was not in his usual mood.

"Is Drake alright?" asked Ozpin not letting the woman ask what was going on.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that as well, it looks like he was a survivor of mountain Glenn."

That caught his attention, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Oobleck and team RWBY can confirm it. Perhaps we will finally know how did the Grimm managed to pass the barriers in the first place."

"Perhaps, but if I am right, Drake would rather tell James about it than me, any advances on the book?"

"No sir, Oobleck has been trying to decipher that ancient writhing with little luck, the professors had seen Zelos reading the book intensively during classes. It makes me wonder if he was faking and if he wasn't how was he able to read it."

"That is just something else too add to the long list of mysteries, along with how did Drake managed to get out of mountain Glenn alive that day."

* * *

"You brought this on yourself" James said after ending the video call as he turned around to meet Drake, who was giving him a narrow look.

"I may not like the man, but ranting him out with the council?" asked Drake knowing the General and Ozpin had an old friendship.

"One day you will have to make a choice for the good of your friends, when said persons doesn't want to accept that what they are doing is wrong." Replied the General as he walked pass him.

"I will talk to you in a minute, I first have to deal with someone else."

"Take your time," said the blonde as he rested his back against Torchwick's holding cell while the general talked with him trying to get a deal with him, only to get nothing.

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk." Said the general as he started to walk away.

"Oh, wonderful! Hehehe- Ouch!" shouted the criminal to see Drake looking at him after punching him in the face as the door of the cell began to close.

"Was that necessary?"

"He was getting annoying." Replied Drake as he began to walk out of the room with the general, "How is she?"

"Fine… I wish I could say the same of my man," said the General as they reached room with a single bed were was a familiar pink haired menace wearing a white blouse connected to a lot of machines that were giving her sedatives making sure she stayed sleep.

"She woke up soon after you left and started attacking everyone, it took many of my men and a _especial_ asset to subdue her." Said the General as he walked close to the bed.

"Once she was no longer a threat, the doctors began to inspect her, only to find this the moment the armor was removed," said the general as he moved the sheet to reveal an spherical red object planted on chest, "Seems familiar?"

Drake only nodded as the general covered her again, "How is the hacking on the information you got?"

"Good; although Yuri said it might take a while to hack it completely, I will talk with Regal later and tell him of this.

"I already did and warned him of this,"

Drake went pale.

"What exactly did you tell him?" asked Drake with a little concern hoping he did not reveal the information about him almost killing her.

"Relax, I didn't tell him how you found her… that is up to you."

Drake turned around with narrowed eyes to see the General smiling, "Hey, I was not the one that almost killed her."

Drake only sighed, knowing he would anger the arte`s master

"Anything else General?" asked Drake annoyed.

"Yes, would you mind telling what exactly the day mountain Glenn was attacked? I know it is hard but-"

"No it is ok, although there is much I cannot remember yet." Said Drake not having any problem with the request, but he did not reveal the information of the champions of the underworld.

* * *

"I have no problem with your request," said Cinder as she looked at the photos of seven people with their names, which were giving to her, "But may I ask why the sudden interest on them?"

"It is simple really," said a person wearing all black with red hair, horns and a Grimm mask covering his eyes holding a blade on his right hand, "Revenge." Said the Faunus almost snarling as he walked away while Cinder looked at the photo of a younger versions of Drake Aurion, Zelos Wilder, Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, Lloyd Irving and two other persons she had yet to meet.

"This only means more to my list." Replied Cinder as she narrowed her eyes with an evil grin on her face as she focused in the photo of Drake.

* * *

"To hear from you it is a surprise, do you need anything?" asked the General as he looked at a screen talking with Zelos.

"Not really, I just heard about Grimm attacking the city."

"You have nothing to worry about everything was dealt with much problems, but I suppose you are not calling specifically for that, but rather about a certain traitor of the heaves."

Zelos frowned seeing that the rumors were true, "So he was there,"

"Why does it matter if he appeared or not, he helped the city and it`s citizens, and that is what matters."

Zelos raised his hands in defense and gave a nervous smile, "It is not for that, I am happy he helped and that no one got hurt but… he would only appear if Drake was related somehow, so I ask you this general, what did my dumbass friend do?" asked Zelos seeing that he could only ask the general considering how he did not get alone well with Ozpin.

"Drake is ok, you have nothing to worry about, but I think it would be better if you asked him yourself when you return." Said the general, making the red head sigh in both relieve and frustration.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked the general only to see Zelos eyes narrow as he looked rubbed his head uncomfortably and looked away from the screen.

"There is something else… I couldn't stay here doing nothing to help Drake and the others with you know what. So seeing I was here in Atlas, I started digging about who suggested the council of requesting the help of the Cruxis and…"

"I know." Said now a serious General as he interrupted a now surprised Zelos, whose face changed to a serious one.

"Since when?" asked Zelos dropping all act of animosity.

"A little after Drake told me about it."

"Then why didn't you told us?!" replied Zelos with anger while the General just looked at him knowing he had right to be angry, but he knew he did the best not telling them.

"I guess because of the same reason you called me…"

Zelos calmed down but gritted his teeth waiting for the man to continue, "Because we both know he will drop all logic and start acting irrationally, blinded by rage as are you right now."

The red head looked down on the ground in frustration, "He will ask, and when he doesn't get an answer he will look for it himself, and if I could found it… so will he." Said Zelos looking at the General seeking for advice.

"All we can do is tell him and try to make sure he doesn't do something he will regret, at least until we have solid proves of this." Replied the General knowing his advice wasn't the best, but it was the only thing he could do as he saw the red head looking at the ground in anger.

"I know how you feel Zelos, you hate them with your very soul. But I am asking you to be patience."

"Just like the bloody winter?" asked Zelos in a monotone voice, making the general frown, "I have a meeting to attend to, thank you for your time general." Replied Zelos ending the call, leaving the man fighting with his inner thoughts.

'You have every right to be mad, all of you do.' Thought the General as he walked to a near window to look at the sun, 'had it not been for them then perhaps all the events of that night could have been avoided.'

* * *

"You attacked him!?" asked a green haired woman as she saw Forcystus, Rodyle and the gray haired man that were sitting in a round table with two empty seats.

"We never expected for him to be there, and we tried to bring him gently… well almost all of us." Said Forcystus as he looked at the empty seat that belonged to Magnius.

"Yes! And none of this would had happened, if you explained what happened that night two years ago."

"He would never believe us if we did. The simple fact that Remiel was there put all of Cruxis as the reason of his wrath, when the real culprit is probably watching from afar enjoying this." Replied Forcystus.

"Look at it this way Pronyma, the mission was a success." Replied the gray haired man, only to hear a snort.

"Yes we got the objective by losing one of our best weapons, which is now under the watch of Atlas military. I don't understand how can you be so calm with this Kvar?" asked an angered Rodyle seeing that he lost one of his most important test subjects, only to see the man give a look to Pronyma.

"As you all know, we have a brat, who as much as I hate to say it, is a VIP. And if something were to happen to him, _he_ would want our heads without a single doubt of regret."

"Not that any of us can judge him for that, but where are you going with this?" asked the man with the golden cannon, only to receive a sultry smile.

"Seeing that we cannot go to Beacon and abduct him. We decided bring someone who will keep an eye on him and tell us if he has something planned against us."

"And thanks to what I told him about the sword dancers, he will also focus on that. And when that happens, this little spy of ours will alert us… as well in case Drake finds _him_… or _he_ finds Drake." Replied Kvar as he finished explaining their plan.

"And who will be our spy?" asked Forcystus seeing a chance to recover Presea while Pronyma turned his head to look at a door.

"You can come in now." Said the woman, making the door open to see a figure step in the room, only to make Forcystus eye open wide, while Rodyle gave a grin, "This might actually work."

* * *

"Still grounded?" asked Drake hiding a smirk behind his scarf as he entered his dorm to see Yuri sitting on the floor still being surrounded by 4 walls of light, while Flynn sat on the other side of the room with his hand still on the air.

"Bite me, I already said I would not attack her." Replied the noble as the noble of Vale looked at Repede, who slept on Zelos bed, oh how did he envied him.

"You said 'kill her' over 10 times," muttered Flynn giving him a deadpan look as he started to feel tired of having his hand on the air, while Drake walked to his bed and laid on feeling tired.

"Yeah that was before, now is different," replied Yuri.

"Not that watching Yuri resisting his lust of vengeance for his bike isn't funny, but?"

Drake sat on his bed and looked at Flynn.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay in a hotel in the city?"

"It isn't even 10 am." Stated Flynn drily seeing how tired the blonde was.

"I have been awake for more that 24 hours." Said Drake with the same mood.

"I am sorry. But there is something we need to talk about urgently, something he,"

Flynn pointed at Yuri, "should have told you."

"Not my fault, Zelos said we all should be here… but she is getting impatient."

"What are you talking about? And who is _she_?"

"I would tell you, but I can't if I am in here!" said Yuri raising his voice pointing at the 4 walls that didn't let him out.

Flynn just sighed as he finally dropped his hand to release him.

"Seriously, how is it that you don't get tired?"

"Dealing with you for years have taught me patience and perseverance." Said Flynn rubbing his shoulder.

"Um guys,"

Both nobles of Mistral looked at Drake, who was raising his hand, "Still waiting."

"Sorry… ok you start." Flynn said pointing at Yuri.

"Why me?" asked the noble not really wanting to do it.

"Because you came here in the first part for this."

And neither did Flynn.

"Fine…"

"So?" asked Drake waiting for him to start talking.

"Wait I am trying to think in how to start…" replied the, noble making the other two to sigh.

"Ok Flynn you ta- holy! Why the hell is it so cold suddenly!?" asked Drake as he zipped up his jacked and tighten his scarf while Lambert yawned waking up thanks to the sudden change of temperature, while both blondes looked at Yuri.

"Calm her down!" said Flynn seeing how the room started to froze.

"I can`t! She is annoyed!"

"So I am! And it is gonna get worse unless you tell me what is going on."

'**HERE SHE… COMES**'

"Coming? Who is coming!?"

The answer never came.

The blonde put his hood feeling colder that inside of the Shadow world, something he thought was impossible.

"**I am.**" said a soft yet cold female voice that made Drake look around to see no one except for the ones that were already pleasant.

"Drake don't let your feet touch the floor!" shouted Flynn as he stood on Zelos`s bed, while Repede only looked as if he was waiting for something.

"Oh, she is mad!"

Drake turned to Yuri, who shouted to see him looking at his keychain, which was glowing icy blue.

The blonde noticed something glowing with more intensity, making him turn around to see that there were a set of magical glyphs on the center of the room that reminded him of the ones that appeared when casting a magic arte of the ice type, but with the only different that this one was bigger.

He kept admiring the circle, not listening to anything Flynn was telling him, until he could no longer look at it for the brightness that forced him to close and cover his eyes, only to feel a wave of cold air hitting him.

Drake slowly opened his eyes to see that everything on his room was frozen, and yet he did not say anything since there was something, someone else getting all the attention while standing on the center of the room.

"Woof." Barked Repede slowly as he got out of the bed and walked to the center to be pet by a woman a around his height with short black hair, cold ice blue eyes, white blue pale skin with dark blue lines over her body, she was wearing only a dark blue long skirt, brown with gold battle boots, a short white tank top, golden bracelets on each wrist and a blue ribbon over her head.

"**It is good to see you as well my friend, but I have to do something now.**" Spoke the woman in a same manner as before as she pet Lambert to then look at him while Flynn looked at Yuri shocking his head, while he just face palmed.

"**It is a pleasure to finally make acquaintance Drake Aurion, I am the disciple of everlasting ice, Celsius, the summon spirit of ice. We have much to talk.**" Replied the woman with a proud yet 'icy' tone, giving Drake a vibe he only felt when being around Shadow.


	19. Talk Of The Spirits

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**UPDATED: 11/MAY/2015**

**AN: This chapter takes part during the chapter 'More Of What We Expected To Find' **

The disciple of everlasting ice took a step forward the moment she materialized, leaving a trace of ice for every step she took as she gave the bad eye to the purple vaguely humanoid form of the Envoy of the Dark Abyss.

"**SO…**"

The summon spirit of ice just looked at Shadow with analytical eyes and a little hint of anger.

"**I am not in the mood for a friend`s chat Shadow, nor the patience to have a conversation where you take your sweet time to do a full sentence. So in other words, change to your other form, your real form.**"

"**I AM AFRAID… I CANNOT LONGER… DO THAT,**"

Celsius narrowed her eyes even more, "**BUT... I CAN…**"

Shadow took the form of Drake, "**Do this.**" Said Shadow finishing his previous statement.

"**I would seriously prefer, if you wouldn't use that face. But it will have to do.**"

"**So, I am sure you didn't make Yuri Lowell come all the way here from Mistral to meet with his old friends. So I kindly ask you as your former comrade, what do you need?**"

"**It is really good to know we are in the same plane… what are you planning?**"

"**Excuse me?**" asked Shadow faking surprise.

"**Do not play dumb, 4000 years ago you took over one of the divine trinity and threatened the peace treaty between Silverant and Tethe'alla by not leaving the grudge with Rem.**"

Shadow infuriated the sound of that name, "**Do not come here accusing me Celsius! I along the other spirits were looking for that treaty, but it was her who first took over another of the divine trinity!**"

"**Stop playing dumb! You knew she would not stand a peace with us, no scratch that, peace with you.**" Shouted Celsius pointing her finger at him, "**Yes, she took over Kratos Aurion, but you did not only took another of the three, you took over his brother of arms to put the mix of chaos you love so much by corrupting him to the very soul as you forced him to leave them forever!**"

Shadow only grinned at the accusations.

"**You sure about that?**"

The ice spirit narrowed her eyes.

"**Because here we are, after 4000 years, me being with _his _spawn while Rem had his.**"

Celsius shook his head, "**I will not allow it. Yes with Lloyd Aurion's death, Rem has no way on fighting you. But with her out of the way you have no problem in putting the seeds of chaos in the world we live today.**"

Shadow stood there with a blank expression that turned into a chuckle, and then in a mad laugh, making the ice spirit feel a hint of fear.

"**You poor delusional fool! Don't you see? It doesn't matter if you or the others get in my way nor it matter what happens, Rem will not only find a way to return.**"

Shadow opened both arms, "**This is destiny Celsius, and the events that have been happening until today are the proof of it. Just like in the past, the two brothers will serve as the embodiments of light and darkness. Hell! They even got their hands on the Amethyst and the Topaz in that cave 7 years ago.**"

Shadow calmed down as he put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, "**So it doesn't matter what you do,**" Shadow pointed at her, "**Fate will make it happen, so go ahead and tell Drake what you wish.**"

"**Believe me, I will.**" Replied Celsius, who turned around ready to leave.

"**Who was it?**" asked Shadow suddenly, making her look at him again.

"**Excuse me?**" asked Celsius stopping and eyed the humanoid copy of Drake.

"**You came here a little after I decided to resurface, do not think I am not stupid to think it was a conscience, and I know that Flynn Scifo has with him another Topaz courtesy of Lloyd Aurion, making him able to contact another of the spirits of light, so who was it?**" asked Shadow showing a glint on his black eyes, making Celsius grin.

"**I am sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't Luna.**"

Shadow sighed, "**So it was the feathers for brain then, have you heard of her?**" asked Shadow completely changing his manners and topic.

"**Sorry to disappoint again, but no one has seen her in 4000 years, I was actually expecting of you to know about her since you were the last one to see her.**"

"**I was?**" asked Shadow really confused while Celsius narrowed her eyes.

"**Do not play dumb.**"

"**I am being serious, I don't remember talking to her.**"

Celsius just looked at him and sighed deciding to believe him.

"**What is the last thing you remember?**"

The spirit saw the insecurity in the spirit of darkness the moment she saw him rubbing the back of his head.

"**I… me being restrained by him and leaving Mythos, nothing after that.**"

"**What happened with _him_?**"

Celsius changed from half-friendly to aggressive the moment she heard refer his previous jailer.

Shadow opened his mouth so speak but stopped suddenly as his eyes opened slightly.

"**I see you don't remember either… What is the first thing you remember after that?**"

"**Take him to my brother.**"

Celsius raised an eyebrow, "**Excuse me?**".

"**Those were the words I heard from him, and then… I was looking over a 6 year old Drake.**"

"**I see. Now the question is, which brother?**"

"**Isn`t that the one thousand lien question.**" Said Shadow, only to see her former comrade looking at him still with doubtful eyes.

"**What?**"

"**You expect me to believe that you did not try to corrupt him when he was younger.**"

Shadow gave a fake hurt look, "**I am not capable of such things.**" Replied Shadow whose face beamed an smirk, "**I wont deny I did try to but… when Lloyd found him in the alley that night, I knew that the wheels of fate were moving, so decided to leave play for a bit.**"

Celsius frowned at that.

"**But there is something I found very intriguing about Drake, something that almost makes me reconsider my original plan, even thought I said I would not interfere. I did try to contact him to indulge fear on him so I could take him over in the future without problem."**

"**Why I am not surprised?**" asked Celsius shacking her head in disapproval while Shadow ignored her.

"**So imagine my surprise when he tried to enter to the shadows on his own.**" Replied Shadow with a smirk as he saw Celsius shocked face.

"**What did you say?**"

"**What you heard old friend. I did not have anything to do with him entering in the shadows… even thought he did it involuntary since it was just a reaction of fear.**"

"**Quit joking!**" shouted the spirit of ice as she made pillars of ice appear around her.

"**As I said before, I am not. But think about this, I was inside of his father for 4000 years or so we think, and he had a son that inhered my ability to enter the darkness-**"

"**Don't you dare to say it.**" Replied Celsius with venom in her voice.

"**Almost has if he was my own son.**"

Celsius threw the pillars at Shadow who simply raised his arm making a wall of darkness that intercepted the pillars and destroyed them the moment they made contact.

"**Have 4 000 years make you stupid? You cannot win against me as long we are here.**" Replied Shadow with a smirk, but Celsius didn't care to listen.

"**Don't you dare to harm him in that way! You already ruined not one but four lives that time!**"

"**I am just saying that perhaps I won't be alone in all this, perhaps even have a heir if I play my cards right.**"

The voice of the Envoy of the Dark Abyss had a tone of joy that did not pleased Celsius.

"**_We_ shall see that.**" Said Celsius as she turned around back to the magic circle to them disappear living shadow alone as he focused on what Drake and the other were doing.

"**And I happily await what you and the others have to offer, old friend."**

* * *

**AN: And with this I finish all the edits… at least that is what I would like to say since there is still the chapter between vol 2 and vol 3 of RWBY, and as I mentioned before, there is going to be major changes in case canon goes the way I do not expect.**

**The good thing is that since the next chapters are the one that I started using punctuation, there might be just a few mistakes… right?**


	20. Karma

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum **

**A friend told me that that it was never specified if the ending of Vol 2 (Yang talking with Raven) happened that very day, or perhaps somewhere between Vol 3, this chapter might have a rewrite.**

**UPDATED: 1/JUN/2015**

**I would have done this a lot sooner, but I had to put this on hold the moment the finals and projects started, but with everything finally done (for now), I am happy to announce that I am back.**

**Chapter 19**

"Could you please ease up a little!?" shouted an spiky blonde with green eyes as he moved his head to the side to avoid an incoming fist, only to then be grabbed by the back of the head by the hand of the fist he just avoided.

"You were the one that asked for this!" replied the sparring partner as he raised his left knee, making Drake quickly grab the hand that was holding him so he could free himself. To bad it wasn't a knee what was going to hit him, the moment Drake succeeded in getting free, his eyes widened as he saw the leg of the person in front of him extending and glowing with a white light.

The blonde tried to move his head back to avoid the **Crescent Moon **arte, failing miserably as he was send in the air while his opponent made a circular kick as the glowing make it look like it was painting a Crescent Moon, "So stop arguing about it!" replied the kicker as he saw Drake recover in mid air, to then spin while still being airborne as he made his way on his adversary's direction, making the sparring partners eyes to narrow his eyes preparing himself for the impact seeing that he was also airborne and unable to counter.

'Don't think it is going to be so easy Flynn.' Thought Drake calmly as he interrupted the **Mirage Blitz **and extended his arm to grabs Flynn`s leg to do a **Raging Blast, **but stopped it as he smirked and then used his friend`s leg to jump back.

"I would have hurt you badly, if I had used that arte. So it is my win."

"Yes. But the point of this was to use the artes of hand to hand you haven't practice in a long time, **Raging Blast** not being one of them." Said Flynn after he landed and looked at his fellow blonde, "But I do have to admit, using **Dueto** to be able to move in the air to get close to me was something smart." Replied the noble of Mistral as he bowed his head while Drake did the same.

"Thanks. But I have to say, I only did something Lloyd would pull, it will take me sometime to remember my old style."

"That is what you get for only practicing with your blade!"

Both blondes looked to where the bleachers of the practice room were in to see Yuri and Repede.

"You are the last person I want to hear that from! You don't even have a Hand to Hand style!" shouted Drake as he saw both man and dog jump down.

"Perhaps, but I still practice." Replied the longhaired noble before tossing each a towel to clean their sweat as Drake scowled.

"No argument to counter that." Replied the blonde.

"So, the others don't arrive until tomorrow, and Rita the day after, and it is Friday and still have the rest of the afternoon, what do you two want to do?" asked Yuri, making Drake sigh.

"Unfortunately, it has already been a week since the missions of all the first years were given… except for mine."

"Ozpin is giving you your mission today?" asked the other blonde, making the Drake nod.

"And I don't know why, but I just know I won't like the mission one bit." Said Drake as he walked to the locker room followed by the others.

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic with him?"

Drake looked at Flynn with a serious scowl, "He is a control freak playing a chess game, me being the one of my piece he cannot control nor understand."

"I will be damned if there is another person or _Being _that is trying to control my damn life." Said Drake as he opened his locker to reveal his usual clothes and Katana while Yuri and Flynn looked at each other recalling what happened the day Drake met Celsius.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"First of all! Please rise the damn temperature!" Drake shouted as he looked at the pale beauty that appeared in front of him and then looked at Yuri and Flynn while he tried to warm his own body, "And what the hell is going on here!"_

**_"Apologize, I will try to made this room less cold." _**_Replied Celsius as she did what she said, making the room less cold, meaning it was still cold, but it was something Drake was use to seeing that the shadows were not a tropical place either._

**_"Now for the second,"_**

_Drake looked at her with all the attention in the world still not really understanding what was going on._

**_"As I said before, I am the Disciple of the Everlasting Ice, Celsius. And like Shadow, I am a summon spirit."_**

_Drake eyes widened in realization as if a switch had turned on in his brain, the reason? He had already heard that term before, from a certain book._

_"As Origin?"_

_"**Yes, even if the king of Spirits is in a whole other level.**" Said the spirit as she took a deep breath, "**The reason we are here is because there is a dire situation it has to dealt with.**"_

_"What kind of situation?"_

_tThe blonde made mental note in asking who else could she be talking about, because for some reason he knew she didn't mean neither his two friends, or Shadow._

**_"To explain this, I first need to tell the story of events that took place 4000 years ago."_**

_"You mean about Mithos the Hero?" _

_ The eyes of the spirit narrowed slightly._

_"**How do you know about that?**" asked Celsius in a neutral voice, and yet Drake could feel his entire back freeze at the seriousness._

_"It is because of this," said Drake as he extended his arm to grab a familiar book that came out of the shadows, "This book is a translated version of the original, it tells the story of Mithos and his quest." _

_Celsius looked at the book as if she was trying to make a hole on it. _

_She extended her hand, making a cold wind take the book, which she grabbed and quickly opened it from the beginning, to then start moving the pages at great the speed until she finally reached the end, causing a small smirk appears on her face._

**_"Well this certainly makes thinks easier."_**

_She then looked up to meet Drake`s eyes, **"First let me fill the blanks, the humans and Faunus were not the only ones taking part of the war that occurred during that time. We, the spirits, also had a big paper in all that occurred during and after the war."**_

_Drake narrowed his eyes not liking where this was going._

**_"Second, it was said that Mithos had followers, yes, but he had 4 companions that helped him during his quest. Three of them, along with Mithos, received the second blessing of Origin, and that is were things got complicated."_**

**_"After the war, Mithos, along with his three trusted companions and angels, decided to help the world and help all of the places that were affected by the war while also trying to make sure that there were no more conflicts."_**

_"I am going to guess that is were you enter."_

_The spirit only nodded, "**During that time I, along with other two, were in the side of Tethe'alla with Shadow as our leader, Mithos tried to make a pact with us with the intention of peace, we didn't have a problem with that seeing that the results of it was beneficial for both side… all of us but one.**"_

_"Shadow?" asked Drake now giving her his own narrowed eyes, only to be surprised as she shook her head._

**_"No, but he did take a big part on this. As we had Shadow as out leader at the time, the other spirits had one of their own, her name was… is Rem, the summon spirit of Light."_**

_Drake scowled having a good idea where this was going._

_"**Don't make any assumptions yet, all of us have an aspect besides our elements of control, ironically Shadow`s is balance while Rem`s is Purity, So to her it was only natural to discard the idea of peace at declare a war with Shadow. Unfortunately that started to get things scale, making thinks take place in this realms instead of the spirit one… and that was what marked the start.**"_

_Celsius looked at Yuri who was smiling at her, making her give him a ghost smile of her own, "**We cannot materialize per say, unless we have a pact with humans or Faunus,**" she turned around with a very serious scowl instead of the smile she gave his friend, "**But there is another things that can be done, something that can only be done in case as a last resort. It is for the spirit to take possession of a person with not only high levels of aura, but that it also has the same affinity as the spirit.**" _

_"I am going to guess he took one of those that got blessed by Origin for the second time?"_

**_"Correct… the battle that took place was catastrophic, not even Mithos nor the other blessed one could do something without putting a permanent end to their comrades, it was thanks to great will and determination of those that were being used as the means to an end, that the battle stopped." _**_Replied the spirit whose face saddened a little making Drake`s bad feeling get worse, **"Seeing that Rem was not letting the peace happen as long as Shadow existed, And Shadow was no saint either, both blessed ones decided to seal the spirits in themselves, making things look bright for some time.**_

**_Unfortunately, things stated to change between the two. The one that held Rem started to have visions made by her, all of then negatives, with the intention of taking over his body, or as it turned out to be, manipulate him while the same happened with the one holding Shadow, leaving only one option that one of them took. Leave, The container of Shadow was never seen again after the events that took place."_**

_The spirit of ice looked at the blonde wit contempt as she continued, "**Before Rem could be sealed during their battle, she screamed 'It may not be today nor anytime soon, but I swear there is not going to be an end until you or I vanish, and these vessels and their descendants will be tools for it'.**"_

_"You think I am the descendent of Shadow`s vessel… aren't you?" asked Drake plain and simple seeing that was the only logical explanation for this._

_"**Unfortunately, and even more since you already know the other one… or rather knew.**"_

_In all the years the two nobles of Mistral had known Drake, never in their whole lives had either seen him with a face of neither shock nor surprise. That was until today._

_'No…' thought Drake only to himself yet Celsius could tell his denial by only staring at him._

**_"I am afraid that is the cruel true of all, but in case you do not believe me, the last name of the first container of Rem… was an Aurion." _**_Replied the spirit who noticed how the face of the blonde started to change from shock, to pure rage._

_"What the hell are you trying to say!?" shouted Drake as he jumped from his bed to grab the Spirit by the neck and slam her against the wall, while she simply watched him with sadness as she raised her arm indicating Yuri to do nothing._

_"You are telling me that me and Lloyd met that night as a twisted play of chess!? That all of it, all what had happened until his death was a set for a feud that took place 4000 years ago!?"_

_"**Yes**"_

_"Bullshit! Yes, our ideas and convictions might had not always be the same, but that meant that he and I were on each others throat."_

_"**It is for that very reason that this is happening?**"_

_"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the hell do you mean!?"_

**_"You said it yourself, the ideas and conviction were not always the same, yet you were always in the best of terms, just like your predecessors in the past."_**

_"That mean-"_

_"**Nothing? Maybe. But think about this Drake, all the things that has happened until now were leading to that very moment, especially the moment you, him and Zelos Wilder found the cave that contained the dust crystals necessary to not only contact us, the spirits, but also the ones to made the official pacts.**"_

_Drake`s eyes widened as he remembered the pillars that were organized in the cave._

_Without paying attention, little by little he started to loose the grip on Celsius neck as he looked at the weapons of Yuri and Flynn, more specifically, their key chains._

_"**Amethyst, Aquamarine, Garnet, Topaz, Opal, Ruby, Sapphire and Sardonyx. Those are the name of the crystals that should had been in the cave, the very same ones that your brother gave to each person he forged a weapons for.**" _

_"Let`s say I believe everything you are saying," said Drake making the eyes of his friends relax a little, while the green eyed blond feel that there was something he was forgetting about that day, but ignored it since there was something else he needed to think of, "Why those it matter now? Lloyd has been death for two years now."_

_"**You are correct, but telling you this is not the reason we are not here Drake. Tell me, have you feel anything weird lately?**"_

_Drake actually ignored the urge of asking her to speak clearly, and instead began to think in what she was asking, not been able to think in anything except for-_

_"**The sudden lost of your usual reasoning during moments of problem and high moments of adrenalin, or even the urge of something you wouldn't usually do in moments of rage.**"_

_He didn't need to hear her to know what was she referring, almost using what was probably a very dangerous mystic arte without remorse of what might happen to Yang, his lack of wise decisions the moment Presea Combatir broke Yin, his never ending hate against Cruxis for killing his brother, which also clouded some of his judgments, etc._

_"**You may not realize it, but your contact with Shadow has been corrupting you little by little.**"_

_That was a lie, and both of them knew it, Drake has always been a person that thought in the worst possible and cold way to do something, while Lloyd wanted to stop a fight of humans against Faunus by using minor force, Drake in the other hand thought that leaving a little reminder was better._

_And by the reminder he meant from dislocating a shoulder, to make sure he didn't use the limb ever again without a single remorse in the action._

_Something inside of him snapped, he did not know since when Yuri had been in contact with Celsius, but him and Shadow have technically being in contact since he remembers, which could only mean one thing._

_'You did this.'_

_'**THINK WHAT… YOU WANT… IN THE… END… THOSE WERE… YOUR CHOICES…**' said Shadow for the first time since Celsius appeared._

**_"As I mentioned before, Shadow was no saint either, even if his aspect is balance, his definition of it isn't what you would think, even if he didn't start the conflicts during the war, he always enjoyed taking place on them, because his concept of balance was that there could never be something as true peace, only a line between chaos and order." _**_Said Celsius as she out her cold hands on Drake`s shoulder._

_"**You see where I am going with this?**"_

_Drake nodded, Shadow was using him as a tool, or more like trying to turn him into one, like a little devil whispering him what to do in the ear._

_"What do you suggest me to do?" asked Drake giving up in getting reasons to prove her wrong, only to reach a death end, but that did not meant that he had to do what another spirit said._

_Celsius didn't answer; instead she looked at Flynn who sighed as he reached for his pocked to reveal a little black box that he threw to the spirit._

_"You are not my type." Said Drake as he saw the content of the box, it was a white ring with a Dragon like design._

_"**Neither are you.**" Replied Celsius with a little humor seeing that thinks might not have as hard as she thought they would be._

_"**This ring will cut all kind of contact with Shadow,**"_

_Drake narrowed his eyes knowing something so good would not come without a price._

_"**Unfortunately, so will your contact with the Shadows, which means-**"_

_"No getting inside of them, not being able to manipulate my own Shadow nor being able to put things in and out of them." Said Drake to which she only nodded._

_"**So, what is it going to be?**"_

_It wasn't like if he really had a choice in the matter._

* * *

Drake stared at the ring in his index finger and sighed as he closed his locker.

Now that he didn't have his semblance to help him, he needed to expand his arsenal of choices, or in this case more like remembering something he used to. That is why he asked Flynn for help so he could get use to fight hand to hand once again.

He could had asked Yang, but for obvious reasons, reasons being her hair. Drake could not risk harming that jungle she called hair while actually trying to go all out, so she wasn't an option. Pyrrha in the other hand was an expert in with weapons, she might had been able to help him in hand to hand, but she was already to busy with Jaune.

"You guys go ahead to the dinning hall, I need to see a certain freak control." Said the blonde with a little anger in the last part as he started walk away not waiting for an answer while Flynn put his jacket on.

"You said Drake showed a lot of distrust towards Ozpin, but that looks more like pure hate than distrust." Said Flynn as he picked up his sword.

"Not that I can't blame him. According to Zelos, Drake`s initiation involved recovering a chess piece, and the man has tried many times to find out what has those two being doing since they arrived here, almost as if trying find out his position in a chessboard. Not to mention that a certain dumbass doesn't know the meaning of keeping a low profile." Replied Yuri clearly referring to a certain red head.

"But the most ironic part of all, and I can bet that it is one of the things it is pissing him off the most, is the fact that the chess piece he recovered was the black king." Replied the noble with a sigh while Flynn did the same.

"The worst thing of all is that his hate doesn't stop just with Ozpin." Said Flynn as he and Yuri looked at their respective keychain.

* * *

"Should I be asking why do you have your blade attached behind your back? And Sheathed no less?" asked Ozpin as he motioned the blonde to take sit, which he rejected.

"With all due respect, I don't think I am here to talk about the way I dress. If I wanted to do that, I think it would be better to talk with Miss Adel." Said Drake as he thought that Ozpin looked way to relax for a man who was in a bad position for the council; then again, this man was also manipulative in his opinion, so this could be a very good poker face.

Ozpin mentally chucked knowing that there was no argument there.

"Could we please start?" asked Drake getting impatient trying his best not to show it while the headmaster nodded as he made a screen appear.

"Most of the teams of all the school have already returned, all of them except yours mister Aurion. I did agree that we would wait for Mister Wilder to return, but I am afraid that is no longer an option."

Drake nodded as he pulled out his scroll waiting for the assignment he had to do.

"Let me tell you something before I give you your mission. First of all is that you are not going alone, a unit of two will go to do a separate mission."

Drake nodded, only seeing problems if he was going with someone like Cardin.

"And the second?"

"It is a search and destroy mission outside the kingdom, but I am sure that you won't have no problem with it since it is an small village."

Drake didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling all of the sudden, "With nothing else to say, this is your mission."

Drake looked at his scroll to receive the parameters of his first academy mission, only to curse his luck the moment he looked the location of the mission.

* * *

"I can't… I just cannot believe this." said Sun, who had his face planted on the table while Neptune patted his shoulder trying hard not to laugh.

"If it helps you," Yuri said as he finished his food and getting his attention, "You are not the first person to lost to him in chess."

Sun slowly started to raise his head with a glint of hope.

"But I do have to say, you are the first person to lose in three moves " replied the longhaired noble with a smirk, causing the Faunus to slam his face against the table while Ruby and Weiss laughed with Blake just twitched at the scene.

"It is not normal damn it! I mean look at them!" shouted Sun as he looked at the other side of the table to see Repede and Zwei playing a game chess while the two canines where giving small barks after each move.

"They are even complimenting each other moves! That is not normal!"

"You screaming so loud isn't what I would call normal either. So I am going to say this in the nicest way I can, shut up." Said Weiss who was trying to eat in peace.

"So changing the subject,"

"And here I thought you were going to stay quiet during the whole lunch." Replied Yuri, making Blake twitch her bow and eye.

"Any luck in you little mission?" asked Blake trying his best to ignore Yuri's comment.

"We haven't started. We are currently waiting for three mo… scratch that, four more persons to arrive."

"More nobles?" asked the Faunus raising her eyebrow.

"Three… and a person that could beat your leader in social awkwardness."

Little red felt hurt by the comment.

"Is that even possible?" asked Weiss, making little red feel even worse by the comment.

"Oh yes, the only different is that instead of weapons, her obsession is Dust."

Weiss was actually interested by the conversation, "Really?" asked the heiress with interest in her voice, making Ruby`s jaw to drop seeing that there was as socially awkward as her yet it got her partners interest.

"Now that I mention this, you should have heard of-"

Yuri never finished his sentence as he felt someone forcibly sitting between him and Sun.

Who was it? The last person Yuri wanted to see.

"What did you do?" asked an angry brunette, whose eyes shedders blocked her eyes, and yet Yuri could feel the anger in them.

"Hello girl who destroyed my bike, how are you? I am fine thanks for asking." Said Yuri with a mocking voice as she stared at none other than Coco Adel.

"I tried to stop her." Said Velvet who made herself present.

"Don't worry." Said Yuri who waved his hand as he focused on Coco.

"So what do you think I did?"

Coco smirked as she started to move her hand through the table, "I don't know how it happened, but all of the sudden all, and mean ALL of the orders of clothes I made in Mistral were suddenly canceled, and then all of the shops, even the ones I don't buy from! Decided to negate my orders.

It wasn't until I decided to call the shops in the other kingdoms to see it was only in Mistral that my orders were negated, and who just happens to be a very important person there?"

The moment she finished the question, a knife stabbed the table were it was suppose to be Yuri`s hand, to bad he separated his fingers in the last moment.

"Ok, first I am not paying for that," said Yuri referring to the table, "And lastly, I have a lot of important things to do, sabotage you is the last thing in my list." Replied Yuri not pausing at any moment and showing confidence in what he said, to bad she didn't believe him.

"I say bull-"

"Coco please, remember why we are here." Said Velvet suddenly in a really timid and low voice, but loud enough for her leader to change the glare of rage change from Yuri to her, which caused her to cover in fear behind the former.

Coco sighed at the reaction and mentally counted to 10 and then looked at Yuri, "Where is Drake?"

"Huh?" was everything Yuri could say while he and all around wondered why the sudden change subject.

"Uh… he is talking with Ozpin right now about his mission, why do you need from him?"

"Because we have a mission in the same place he does, so Ozpin decided to send all three of us."

"Why only three?"

"Because, our mission isn't that dangerous. And I wanted to talk with him before the mission since just like these two teams over here, I know nothing."

"Fair enough." Said Yuri as he picked his scroll to call Drake, only to stop as Repede barked at the entrance making Yuri know what it meant.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear," said Yuri as he and the rest saw Drake entering in the hall with a very noticeable scowl behind his scarf.

"So much for trying to be positive." Muttered Yuri as he saw Drake walk to them, "I suppose the visit to Ozpin went well?"

"Wonderful," replied the blonde sarcastically as Yuri moved so he could sit between him and Velvet, "And there is nothing else available to eat, just marvelous." Replied the blonde as he noticed that another certain blonde was missing, 'At least there is going to be a little bit of peace.'

"Don't worry about it, Flynn said he would made sure the chefs save you something."

Drake paled for a second.

"Relax, I am sure the chef wouldn't let him cook in his kitchen."

"I don't get it, you put the same expression when he mentioned cooking something for you?" asked Ruby honestly curious why would be the reason.

"Well…"

"Oh! I hope you didn't wait to long."

Drake turned around to see Flynn with a tray of food, "I just got here, thank you buddy." Said Drake as he received the tray and quickly took the fork.

"Happy to help, but be careful, I just took that out of the hoven so it should be very hot?"

Drake immediately stopped the fork with the piece of food while the rest noticed how Yuri tensed himself as he cracked his finger accompanied by a whine from Repede.

'What is so bad about his food?' thought all the ones present.

"Flynn buddy, could you please bring me something to drink." Said Drake with a kind voice that freaked everyone.

"Sorry, completely forgot about it, be right back."

"Take your time." Said Drake who immediately turned around to grab Yuri by the collar of his shirt the moment Flynn went away.

"You piece of shit." Said Drake instantly while Yuri looked at him nervously, "I thought the chef wouldn't let him." Replied Yuri in defense.

"It is for the same reason none of us tells him the truth that I knew that would not work!" said Drake as he eyed the food.

"Why are you exaggerating with this? It even looks better that the ones we usually eat?" asked Coco as she took the fort and put in her mouth.

"Don't!" shouted both, but unfortunately it was too late.

Everyone saw as Coco sat frozen while Drake and Yuri watched eagerly her reaction, it wasn't until she started to become pale and she finally shallowed it.

"It was bad huh?" asked Yuri as he saw Coco trying to breath and then looked at the noble.

"You think?!"

"In our defense we tried to warn you." Said Drake as he looked if Flynn was coming to then quickly look at Yuri.

"We need to get rid of this without throwing it away and fast." Said Drake seeing that Flynn was not coming anytime soon.

"Do not even suggest me to eat it, I took all of the bullets the last time." Said Yuri.

"I went into a one week coma for all of you as well so quit bitching." Countered the blonde

"Those were shrimps, this is tuna!" at that both looked at Blake who hide behind one of her books, "Do not even look at me."

"I don't get it, if it so bad why don't you tell him." Said Weiss finding the whole situation hilariously ridiculous.

"Let us clarify something, Flynn`s cooking is like playing roulette." Replied the blonde.

"It can either be one of the most amazing things you will ever taste," continued Yuri.

"Or the biggest mistake you will ever taste." Replied both this time.

"Wait a second-" said Coco finally recovering some color, "Why don't you two tell him the truth?"

"You can ask him when he co-"

Yuri stopped mid sentence as an idea came to him while his face morphed from panic, to an evil Machiavellian smile.

"Say, how much do you want to be able to buy your clothes again in Mistral?"

Everyone, even Drake blinked at the comment, "You didn't." said the blonde

"Oh I did." Replied Yuri who saw Coco ready to punch him to next week.

"Before you do something you will regret, let me offer you something,"

"Five seconds." Said the angry brunette.

"I will not only make the canceled order arrive free from delivery, but I will also make all the clothing stores in Mistral to give you a discount of the 50% for a month if you eat all that"

"A year." Replied the leader.

"Six months and that is my last offer."

"Deal." Said Coco as she took her almighty fork once again and gave one to velvet who looked shocked, "All teammates should follow their leader... even to death."

"Don't you feel a little of shame about this?" asked Blake seeing the perfect example of bribery.

"Not in the slightest." Replied the wolf as he saw them taking the last bite and then instantly slamming their heads in the table while Drake silently thanked them.

"Was it good?" asked Flynn with a glass of water who arrived moments later after the two brunettes finished.

"It was decent." Said Drake as he extended his arm to take the glass, only for a certain brunette to appear suddenly in front of him to take it away and start drinking it instantly.

"Wow, you must be really thirsty."

Coco didn't say anything, instead she finished drinking and then looked straight at Flynn, "Your food is-"

"Oh you tested it, was it good? I put all of my effort in it, please tell me what you thought of it?"

Coco could not explain it, perhaps it was that her shedders could not block the light of the sun all of the sudden, or that she was hallucinating from food poisoning. But for some reason a small sun and wave a kindness surrounded Flynn, and that kind smile he was giving her wasn't helping either.

"It- it was one of the most delicious things I have ever tasted."

Everyone jaw`s dropped minus the two nobles and the blue dog.

"Thank you, I would be more than happy too cook something personal for you next time." Said Flynn still with his kind smile making the girl`s cheeks show a little hint of red.

"I would love too."

She mentally face palmed herself the moment those words came out.

"So now that this is done, how was your talk with Ozpin?" asked Flynn as he sat between his two friends while Coco sat next to Yuri once again, while said noble put his hand in her shoulder for comfort.

"He is so goddamn nice, I cannot say something horrible that to that face."

"Welcome to the club."

"So how did it go with Ozpin?" asked Flynn, making the environment around them to change instantly as Drake's frown returned as he pulled out his scroll and gave it to Flynn to see the information of the mission while Yuri also looked over his shoulder.

"Search and destroy blab la bla along with bla bla bla-" said Yuri as he quickly read the parameters along with Flynn until they stopped as he read the location.

"In a little town in the west continent." Both read out loud and then looked at Drake, 'He really knows how to piss him off'.

* * *

"What are the fucking chances of this happening?" asked Yuri as punched a vending machine.

"What? Your soda getting stuck? Or Ozpin really knowing how to piss me off?" Said Drake was sitting in a bench with a coke in hand while Flynn sat in the other extreme.

"Both." Replied the noble as Repede hit the machine, making his drink finally fall, which he appreciate it

"Do you think he knows about Colette?" asked the other blonde who took a drink of his PLG.

"Doubt it, I think this is more like freaking destiny fucking with me all over again… fuck my life."

"It is either that or Yuri`s bad luck is now yours." Said Flynn to which Repede agreed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Replied the cursed one sarcastically, "Want us to come with you?"

"No, he would suspect something is happening. B esides, the others will arrive tomorrow, and so will Mordio the day after."

Yuri frowned, "Please tell me I don't have to bear the annoying red headed brothers."

"Hold your urges Yuri. If I can, then so can you."

"With all due respect Drake, beating the living shit out of them, and actually kill them in completely different." Replied Yuri with a sigh, "I don't suppose you will want to go and get a drink don't you?"

"Considering that I have to wake up 5 am in the morning, and I no longer can use my semblance, then no."

"Well it was worth a try." Said Yuri as Flynn stood up, "Don't hesitate to call us if something happens."

Drake nodded.

"Good hunt." Said both as they started walking away while Repede stayed back and then looked at the trees behind him and barked.

"… Thanks for the tip." Said Drake who petted its head and then saw the super dog walk away.

Drake then finished his can of coke and looked at it before throwing it back a certain direction to hear an "Ouch!" followed by the sound of something, or rather someone hitting the ground really hard.

"It isn't nice to eardrop Yang." Said Drake, who recognized the voice and didn't take the time to look back and instead watched what was in front of him.

"In my defense I was here before you." Replied the brawler who sat next to him as she cleaned her hair from the fall, making the arte user to send her a confused look.

"Are you ok?"

Yang looked at him with the same face at the question, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yup, there was something wrong, "Because you punched me in the last place you should hit a guy simply because I got your hair dirty."

Yang blinked a couple of times, until she remembered their first sparring match but then sighed, "Sorry, not really feeling like doing anything extreme right now."

'By all means don't be sorry, I personally prefer this than the other outcome.' Thought Drake as he simply lay back on the bench and looked at the clouds while Yang gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh please Yang please tell me your problems." Acted Yang to which Drake only sighed, "Contrary to you, I don't budge into other people`s problems like if my life depended on it."

Yang gave him a deadpan, "Don't you think you exaggerating a little."

"Not at all." Replied the blonde letting an uncomfortable yet calm silence take the stage, to bad the other blonde could not stand it.

"So, what is that you can`t use your semblance? And since when do you use jewelry?"

Drake twitched as he eyed Yang who was gracing him with a smile seeing that she just proved his point, 'this woman has no shame.' Thought the noble before sighing in frustration.

"Really don't want to talk about it, not really having the best of my days either."

To his surprise Yang chuckled, "Does it have to do with the fact that Flynn cooked something?"

Drake eyed her.

"Blake told me. I gotta say I am sorry, I really didn't thought someone could cook that way."

Drake waved his hand, "You don't have to worry. I convinced him that day not to cook me anything."

Silence took over one more time until Drake sighed knowing Yang was expecting an answer, "Lets just say I found out something I didn't want or expected, making me think in most of the choices I had made in my life until that moment, and then Ozpin comes and manages to screw me over even more."

"It isn't necessarily his fault, I mean, it isn't like if he knew that the mission was going to take place in Colette`s home town."

Drake stopped whatever he was thinking as he looked at her, "How-"

"I heard what Yuri and Flynn said, and with what you just said, and that thing you were talking with that guy under the highway. I only put two and two together."

Drake was terrified seeing that she was able to deduct something, on her own! "Ok, what the hell happened to you?"

"I am not your usual blonde bimbo." Replied the blonde with pride.

"No, you are worst."

Yang cracked her knuckles at the comment but stopped as she saw that he was being serious now, "I personally think that all of this is Karma kicking on my door."

'Although… I wouldn't be surprised if there was a spirit in charge of that department. I hope not because if there is, the bastard will have a lot of things to answer for.'

"I know you said she lived in a hellhole, was it really that bad?"

"Lets just say things weren't good for her when we arrived at that town, so we… or rather Lloyd, decided to take her… and I kinda did a lot of things I shouldn't have."

"Did they deserve it?"

"Definitely." Replied Drake without doubt.

"Then you didn't do anything I wouldn't." Said Yang trying to make him feel better.

"Good to know I am not the only messed up person who would hit a grown woman pointing a shotgun at me."

"Amen to that… I think…"

"What? You just tell me you would do the same?" asked Drake actually enjoying the conversation not seeing that this time it was Yang`s turn to be serious.

"Remember when were in the train?"

"How could forget it, it was right after that moment I decided to hate pink haired midgets?"

Yang looked in confusion for a second wondering if he had been dealing with a similar problem.

"What of it?"

"Did you saw… the person with the Grimm mask?"

"What about her?" asked Drake remembering he is currently in debt with the mysterious person.

"Do you know her? Or have you at least seen her before?"

Drake was honestly confused at that moment; especially with how serious Yang was being. Heck, even her eyes were changing between her sweet lilacs, to her dangerous red.

"Never in my life, but she did save me from a dire situation so I am in her debt… Why the sudden interest in her?"

"Just wondering who could she be." Replied the blonde averting her eyes from him, something he did notice, but decided to ignore since it wasn't technically his problem.

"Anyway, wanna go to the city, we can go in bumblebee so you don't have to board a ship."

Drake smiled under his scarf, "Thanks for being so considerate, but I have a mission tomorrow remember? I am going to take things easy for today."

"Lame."

Yang stood up and began walking away but not before saying, "Just as you guys say, good hunt."

"Really appreciate it." Replied the Drake as he saw the female blonde walking away as his face retook his former scowl having a bad feeling that the following days were not going to be good for him. Not having the slightest idea that Yang had a similar face planted on her face, but with a completely different thought, or in better terms a memory.

_"Whatever you do, stay away from Drake Aurion at all cost, because there are things that are better left without understanding."_

The simple thought of the words Raven Branwen told her; making her clench her fist in confusion, anger and frustration.

* * *

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands while being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Crescent Moon: **back-flip kick that launches the enemy into the air. The image of a crescent moon appears that traces the arc of his foot as he flips through the air.

**Mirage Blitz: **When this arte is activated, the user jumps backward, then dashes forward spinning with a single fist that has the possibility of stunning and breaking and strong defense.


	21. The Worst Day Until Now

**AN: I have decided to do a serious revision of my early chapters considering the lack of punctuations… and possible mistakes, oh and it case you noticed, the name of the fic changed again.**

**Also, there are going to be four more chapters (That will also probably be re-written after vol 3 starts.)**

**UPDATED: 4/JUN/2015**

**Changed the race of Jude from lion to wolf Faunus in this chapter.**

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum **

**Chapter 20**

**_"So, what is it going to be?"_**

_The blonde noble stared at the white ring and then at Celsius for about half minute until he sighed and turned around to walk to the window, "It is not like I am having a fair choice in this matter." Stated Drake, making the spirit mentally smirk seeing that he was going to agree._

_"But I am afraid I first need to do something first." Replied the blonde as he started straight at the sun while Celsius stared in confusion at his words._

_"Take your time." Stated Flynn for the first time since the whole conversation started._

_"I will."_

_And with nothing else needing to be said, Drake let himself fall back into his own shadow._

_"Anything you have to say in your defense?" asked the blonde the moment he landed inside the shadow world, not even looking at the direction Shadow was._

_"**…**"_

_"We are having a weird moment here, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt and you are going to stay quiet."_

_Shadow watched from somewhere while the blonde walked to were all of his belongings where, including Lloyd`s._

_"**WHAT DO… YOU WANT ME… TO SAY?... THAT EVERYTHING… SHE SAID…WAS A VILE LIE.**"_

_Drake took his time to answer as he grabbed each of the items one by one and tossed it to one of the three entrances that were close to him, to which he guess belonged to Yuri, Flynn, and Repede._

_"Perhaps I do." Replied Drake more curious in knowing Shadow`s full opinion on the situation, but it looked like it was once again him playing a mind game against the noble._

_"**EVERYTHING RELATED… TO WHAT HAPPENED… 4000 YEARS AGO… IT IS TRUE**"_

_Drake stopped what he was doing for a second and then continued with a feeling of anger, for confession what he was planning, and because how calm he was being. Then again, it was impossible to know what his emotions were with that phantom like voice of his, "Is that all you are going to say?" _

_Shadow did not answer to his question that time, instead what Drake heard were the sounds of footsteps coming from behind._

_"**Let`s cut to the chase, shall we?**" _

_Drake stopped for a second as he finally took Lloyd`s mother memento, and put it inside the pocket of his jacked to then turn around to see Shadow taking the blonde`s form, "**You want to know how I am so calm of all of this, how is my master plan going to take fly if I cannot 'corrupt' you,**"_

_Drake twitched at how he put the emphasis on the word._

_"**It is because there is no reason for me worry Draky, because the person Rem was suppose to take over is already death and I am pretty sure that Kratos won't let himself get taken by her again,**" exclaimed the spirit with hands spread while Drake took a mental note about what he said about his dad._

_"**And because it is just like I said to Celsius, one way or another you are going to fill your role in all of this, one way or another.**"_

_Drake narrowed his eyes and stared blankly at him as he finished his speech._

_He turned around and walked to the nearest portal without saying a word, "**See you later Drake, because I am can assure you, we will!**"_

_The noble didn't say anything. He went through the portal, which was Yuri`s shadow, and instead of looking at either of his friends, he looked straight at the spirit who was giving him and scowl, but so was he._

_"I have a lot of things I want to ask you." said Drake as he started walking to her and raised his palm asking for the ring._

* * *

"Rise and shine sunshine!"

Drake slowly started to open his eyes at the sound at the familiar yet not so familiar voice of Coco Adel, which was then followed by the sound of engines that made him growl since he was already starting to feel his dreaded nausea.

"Are we there yet?" asked Drake instantly looking at his feet so he didn't focus on the outside.

"Nope, but better be awake now so you are alert in the field later."

Drake only scowled as he slowly raised his head to see the leader of CFVY smiling like if nothing was happening. Then again, it wasn't like if she could see his full face thanks to his scarf.

"Why is it that people find torturing me with planes funny?"

Coco laughed, "Don't be so delicate. What doesn't kill you makes stronger." Said the brunette as she slapped his back making the feeling of dizziness worse.

"At least you are in a perfect condition."

"Yeah, shame I can't say the same about my teammate." Replied Coco as she looked at the empty seat next to her.

It turns Coco has a strong stomach, shame the same couldn't be said about Velvet. It turned out Flynn`s roulette food did more harm to her than he or Yuri thought, making her unavailable for this mission.

"Remind me why didn't you ask one of the two other members of your team to help."

The female crossed her hands and leaned back as a heavy sigh came, "We had a very big mission before your first years had yours, and then the whole attack of the Grimm right the day after. I simply thought they needed some well-deserved rest. Besides, compared to yours, my mission is easy."

"Mine isn't hard either, I already have experience with the Grimm in that zone, the most problematic thing I can find there is a king Taijutu."

"And may I calmly ask how do you know that?"

Drake could feel Coco`s gaze on him, "Family vacation, why?"

Coco narrowed her eyes, "Because that place isn't know for your tourist kind of vacation. Hell, it is a miracle that town is still standing."

'A miracle called Colette Brunel, then again I don't know how were they able to survive this last seven years.' Thought Drake as he remembered that he didn't answer coco`s previous statement, "Tell that to my brother, he was the one who insisted in going."

Coco frowned seeing that she entered a personal territory, it was thanks to the incident that took place after the attack to Vale that she found out a little about Drake`s backstory, "Sorry, didn't mean to."

"No it is ok, I already accepted that cruel fact."

Coco frowned more as she leaned back again.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you."

Drake raised his eyebrow at that, "Why?" asked the blonde as he forced himself to look at Coco.

"There are not many people who can make some brute fall or hit himself over and over again, just like there is only one person who has some kind of shadow manipulation. Thank you for helping Velvet."

Now he understood what she meant, she was talking about that time Cardin was bulling Velvet.

"No problem. If anything I am the one to say thank you and sorry at the same time."

"You talking about what happened yesterday?"

The blonde nodded.

"Not at all, for that little incident I have to thank you again. If it wasn't because you didn't take the risk of a gamble with Flynn`s food, I wouldn't have one of the best discounts of my life."

Drake chuckled at that, "If you are calling me a coward in that case, so be it. My rate of being the first to take his food and having luck is of 30%, so you cannot blame me for not taking that bet."

"Not that I can blame you, but I am actually more intrigued in tasting his good food."

"Go ahead and ask him, that is if you have either a death wish or a serious gamble problem."

"Piece of advice bud, without sacrifice, there is no victory. If gaining an indigestion is one of the risk of tasting something delicious, then so be it." Replied Coco, making Drake frown at the comment, especially for the bud part.

"_ETA minus five minutes._" Said the pilot from the cabin making Coco smirk as she stood up and walked to the door.

"I would be standing up if I were you, the bullhead isn't going to land."

Drake growled as he forced himself to stand up and not to fall, "The jumping and landing I can handle," said Drake as he got closer to the entrance, "It is being in a ship what I cannot handle, but I suppose you already noticed that didn't you?"

He didn't look at her, but somehow he knew she had a smirk planted on her face, "Hey wonder what that is?"

Drake looked up pass the town and looked to a something he knew way to well, "A really big rock." Replied Drake who had an small smile behind his scarf.

* * *

"Ok, this is where we part ways" said Coco after she saw the bullhead going away and then turned to look at Drake, "I am going to see the ma- why are you wearing those?" asked the brunette as she saw Drake wearing black goggles that completely covered his green eyes.

"I got a serious attack of allergies the last time I was around here, so I am making sure not to get them while fighting with the Grimm." Replied Drake as he put his hood to cover his hair.

"And that is also for your allergies?"

The blonde nodded, making sure nobody saw him.

"Well, good luck with that bud," said Coco as she walked behind him to gave him an small pat on the but, making him freeze were he stood, "You can head to beacon with me tonight If you can finish quickly, see ya around." Replied Coco as she started walking away.

"Coco," said Drake making her turn around to start walking back.

"What, you don't like bei-"

"Do not call me bud."

Coco stopped at that, "huh?"

"Please, just don't call me bud." Replied Drake with a hint of annoyance as he started to walk to the west exit of the town as he slightly moved his goggles to rub the part in between his eyes, he really didn't want to think in the most annoying person he knew in this very moment, while Coco just stared at him walking away.

"Weird, men are usually arguing about me being slapping then and not the other way around."

Drake kept walking not looking at anything nor anyone without any sort of distraction, too bad his scroll started ring, and even worse when he saw who was calling.

"_Sup bud._"

'Goddammit Coco.' Thought Drake as he said the same line he told the brunette not a minute ago.

"Are you in Vale?" asked the blonde.

"_Yeah, I am in the airport, and it turns out that our clones decided to go to beacon._"

"Te-"

"_I already told Yuri and Flynn, they should be there by now._"

"… Good, anything else?"

"_I heard you are going there._"

'Already here idiot.' Thought the blonde as he let his friend continue.

"_Do you want me get there? You know, in case that scary woman return with her almighty shotgun._"

The blonde chuckled at that, "Nah, I have this under control. But just to make things clear, you owe me one Zelos."

"Yeah yeah, rub it on my face. Gonna leave you now, don't know how long do you have before you lost connection?"

"Huh?" asked Drake not understanding why would he lose connection.

"_By the way, why don't I here the engines of the bullhead, don't tell me you are still in the academy."_

Drake`s opened slightly in realization, "Hey Zelos, need go, talk to you later." Replied Drake ignoring the words of the red head as he looked around.

The reason why Zelos thought he wasn't in the village yet, it was because that town didn't have any kind of connection with the four kingdoms, it didn't even have tower of communications nor something that could give signal to a scroll.

But now it was completely different. Drake looked around to see that there was a small antenna in the center of the town, but that was not all he noticed.

"The hell happened here?" asked Drake as he saw that some of the houses and structures were destroyed, and it didn't look like any kind of Grimm did it since he could notice the type of chaos was different and there were even any sign of claws.

"Are you the huntsman in training from Beacon?"

Drake`s thought was interrupted as he saw a soldier wearing a uniform of Beacon`s military, who by the looks of had a dislocated arm.

"Yes sir." Replied Drake, making the soldier nod as motioned to follow him.

"We have already take care of a big number of Grimm, but I am afraid most of them got away, and by the number of them there is a high possibility that there is a nest in some part of the forest."

Drake nodded as he noticed that the town now was surrounded by big wall of metal, making for the Grimm to enter something almost impossible since it looked like it was reinforced.

"Sir, I am afraid I was not fully debriefed before coming here, mind telling me what happened here? Since it looks to me that the Grimm did not do this."

"You are correct, what happened here is a complete different matter to why you are here, the number of Grimm in this area has been increasing for some reason."

"And that is why the military was send here." Stated Drake as he saw that most of the soldiers were heavily wounded near the entrances while some were unconscious in front to what he guessed was the clinic of the town.

"I know it is not my reason to know, but what exactly happened here then?"

The soldier stopped and turned around, "Around a week ago, two individuals, one to according to the descriptions of the villagers was a wolf Faunus around your age and a older girl with very Long blonde hair and lilac eyes, came to the town and attacked it."

Drake didn't need to question or say that something smelled rotten.

"It also looked like something similar happened 7 years ago when three children of 12 years old did the same and kidnapped a young girl of age 10."

'Yup, more rotten than Sun's hygiene.' Thought Drake seeing that the story repeated itself, he actually found it funny since this looked like Doctor Oobleck would say.

'_Those who do not_ know _history's_ mistakes are doomed to repeat _them_.'

"With all do respect, that last one sounded like bullshit."

The soldier nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, must of my squad said the same, even if the report of 7 years ago is legit."

'Report?'

"Anyway, contrary to that time we have small footage of the ones that this did, so there shouldn't be any kind of problem believing it, now shall we?" asked the soldier as he began walking again while Drake followed letting his current thoughts for another moment.

"Here we are," stated the soldier, "The headmaster of Beacon said that we leave you go alone, th-"

"That my abilities should be more than enough to handle this kind of situation." Said Drake completing the sentence the soldier was saying seeing that the blonde noticed how uncomfortable the injured man was.

"Well… yes." Replied the man not sure of his words.

"Don't worry, the headmaster has high expectations in me." Replied Drake putting a little sarcasm in the sentence as he kept walking ignoring the look of the soldier.

"I am ready." Said the blonde making the soldier nod as he gave the order to open the gate.

He walked to the other side and kept walking until he was far from the town so he could take of his goggles and put his hood off to notice that various clouds were starting to gather, signaling it was about to rain.

'Perfect.' Thought the blonde as he focuced.

'I am still 4 hours away from the first place I saw Grimm in this area.' Thought the blonde as he took a deep breath to then start running.

'At his speed I should arrive to that area in half the time, and if I just happen to find a Grimm, I will just follow it until I reach his nest, then an **Indignation** should do the trick' thought Drake thinking in the efficient way he could complete his objective.

The blonde then started to think at what the soldier said while he was in the village, he thought that perhaps the reason they attacked those two was because the girl might resemble Colette, even thought the description of the woman resembles more a certain brawler from a team with the name of a jewel.

But what really bothered him was the mention of a wolf Faunus, because it just happens that one of his friends was not only one, but that according to Yuri, said Faunus has been missing from the medical school in Mistral for a good time now.

They should have found about his disappearance sooner. But it was not until Drake had asked for the help of those capable of helping with his current predicament that they found out about him.

Drake shook his head at the thought and postpone it for another time, now he had a mission to complete.

* * *

Something wasn't right; it has already been more than half an hour since he passed the destined area and he has yet to find or at least see any kind of Grimm activity.

But that wasn't the only bad thing.

'I better not catch a cold.' Thought the noble who had his hood on to avoid getting his head wet by the more or less decent rain.

Drake stopped running as he noticed he was really close to the 'cave', making his feeling get worse, 'Why isn't any Grimm in this damn forest!?' thought the blonde in annoyance now knowing there was something terribly wrong with this forest.

The last time he was here, it was thanks to Colette that none of the Grimm attacked them. But she wasn't here anymore so this shouldn't be happening, and he didn't have an ego of the side of a building like Cardin to say the Grimm were scared of him now.

And then as if Oum himself had listened his thought, Drake heard the sound of something moving through the bushes to his right.

This made him draw his blade as he stepped back, this was not his original plan, but perhaps if he made a commotion, maybe and just maybe, more Grimm would come.

Only time would tell, without a second thought Drake took his stance as the noise got closer to reveal a dangerous and fearsome… squirrel.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

It was not just the reason that he got trolled by a squirrel that angered him, it was that something similar had happened in the past involving him, a squirrel and a King Taijutu, the only difference in that this time there was not a two headed snake.

The blonde looked at the squirrel while the animal did the same, the blonde then sighed and put his blade in the sheath, "You wouldn't happen to know where is a nest full of Grimm do you?"

The small animal simple returned from where he came from and disappear, "Of course you don't."

He honestly thought that if a squirrel brought him to a Grimm the last time, then perhaps it could do it a second time.

Drake turned around and kept walking knowing he was losing time; it looked like he wouldn't be able to head to beacon today.

That was until he felt a little extra weight on his left shoulder, "huh?"

He turned his head in that direction to see the same squirrel looking straight at him, the little anime then pointed at the direction he came from originally making Drake amused.

"It is not like I have any other lead, point me in the right way my little friend."

The squirrel nodded.

'Zelos will never let me hear the end of this, if he finds out'

Drake walked in the direction the little animal pointed at to see exactly what he had seen the last two and a half hours, nothing.

That was until he started to notice some small things that started to escalate, from destroyed bushes and branches, to marked trees with very sharp claw. But what really got his attention was the different footstep on the ground.

Beowulf, Ursa, there was even a huge tire like track that meant that there was also a king Taijutu in the list, but that wasn't what confused him.

'Why the hell is there an human footstep here?'

The footstep belonged to a very huge and heavy man; Drake recalled the moment he was in the town trying to remember the wounded soldiers, none of then was of that complexion, and the armor they were wearing was not heavy enough to leave a mark this deep.

Drake was having a bad feeling, a very bad feeling.

"I think I can go on my own." Said the blonde as he took the squirrel to put it gently on the ground, "I suggest you to run." Said Drake as he drew Yin from it's sheath and started walking forward feeling a dreaded and more dreaded with every step he took until he reached something he did not expected to see, not only a great part of the zone completely burned and destroyed.

Grimm, or at least what it was left of them since he could notice they were already in the last stage of degradation.

"Looks like someone did my job," stated Drake as a lighting fell from the sky causing a shadow to appear in front of him.

But the thing was, what Drake saw was not his shadow. Instead it was the shadow of a more muscular and bigger figure, one that also looked like if it was about to swing a big weapon to slice him.

Drake quickly turned around and jumped back taking a defense position with his blade as he saw a familiar giant axe slamming the ground were he once stood, creating a barrage of fire rocks to fly at him.

'**Barrier!**'

The noble tensed all the muscles on his body as a pale green sphere to deflect the rocks.

"Hey Magni! Attacking from behind!? I suppose I had to expect that from someone as you." Questioned Drake as he foot made contact with the ground and the **Barrier** disappeared.

"My patience has his limits as you could have noticed!" shouted the red haired man as he began spinning the massive axe with one hand and charged at the blonde, "And it is lord Magnius!"

'So he was the one that did my job, but something doesn't seem right…' thought Drake as he started to run away seeing that the size of the axe and the ability Magnius had with it were no joke, in other words, a frontal attack was not the best of ideas, especially if said person was physically stronger as Presea, who just happened to be the person who broke his blade.

"So what!? You got bored and decided to play with the Grimm, whoever told you I was going to be here really sucks in handling information." Said Drake keeping his usual demeanor as best he could, even if he found the whole situation a little funny.

Drake jumped high to avoid another barrage of rocks.

To his surprise Magnus did not answered back, instead all Drake could hear from above was growling, "Get down from there and fight like a man!"

The red headed man swung his axe to easily cut the tree where he saw Drake jump, only to see he wasn't here, "Call me what you want, but I am cool headed enough to know that fighting in normal terms would be a suicide."

Magnus immediately swung his axe in the direction he heard the voice to cut down another tree as he shouted, "So you can't do anything without that white blade of yours, Pathetic!"

"So that is what this is about? Me beating the living shit out of you and letting you life." Replied Drake as he saw from another tree the one he previously was go down to immediately move again seeing that his position was once again compromised.

"You humiliated me in front of the other cardinals, there is no way in hell I am going to let humiliation go by, orders be damn!"

'Orders?'

"I am tired of Forcystus and the others saying to stay away from you for the current time, whatever my lord has planned for you doesn't necessarily mean you need to be in perfect condition for that." Said the axe wielder who started to spin his weapon above his head with both arms.

'He isn't here to kill me, he is here to capture me.' Thought the blonde as he saw that the air around Magnius was starting to become stronger, 'But there still the question of who exactly told him I was going to be here, he didn't necessarily said how long he had waiting, but judging by the wave of destruction it had to be around the time Coco and I left Beacon, and only a few persons knew about this mission… Ozpin being one of them. "I am really confident in your abilities" he says. Fuck you Ozpin.'

Drake started to think hard about that theory, above everyone else, only Ozpin knew about it, and then there were his friends with Yuri and Flynn first to then Zelos, and lastly he could not forget about his current partner, her bunny friend and finally team RWBY.

The blonde shook his head, right now he had another things to take care of, and by that he meant the two-meter tall man spinning his axe.

"Lets see if you are going to be able to hide after this!" Magnius shouted before swinging his axe in a circular motion cutting all of the trees around him.

Drake was prepared to jump back and retreat from the scene not expecting what was going to happen. He could barely heard it, but he knew he heard the man down snapping his fingers, making explosions occur in all of the trees he cut not a second later.

'Combustion!?' thought Drake as he put a great quantity of aura in his legs to jump high in the air to then notice that the man below him was looking everywhere but up.

Seeing this as his chance, Drake took the choice of strike back instead of retreating. The blonde instantly charged in the air using **Rising Falcon**, thinking he would be able to knock him out.

Drake put more aura in his attack to go faster with only a few meters to land his strike, but everything turned out badly for him as Magnius jumped back with only little distance away, "Did you seriously thought I would be that predictable!?"

Drake panicked as he reached the position Magnius previously was, while said person was standing to his side ready to use his weapon as a baseball bat.

The noble immediately put his arms in front of him along with every bit of aura he had on them so he could take the impact. But still, all he could feel was instant pain the moment his axe made contact.

The noble was send flying in a direction passing and destroying every tree on his way until his back made impact with something very solid while he could barely hear the sound of cracks behind him as he dropped his blade from the pain in both arms.

'Pl-please tell me that wasn't my back.' Thought the blonde as he fell on the ground and then forced himself to stand up and look back to see the Magnius had sent him all the way to the 'cave'.

He even managed to send him with enough strength to make a crack in the surface. Then again, all of the absorbing dust it once had was taken by him and the others 7 years ago, so all what remained was a very big hard rock.

Drake, who was feeling a great deal of pain, walked to and moved his right arm very slowly to take his blade, completely ignoring the sound of something crashing behind him, followed by the sound of something falling apart.

'This… just isn't my day.'

Drake turned around to see Magnius axe on the ground and a hole in the massive surface.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Drake amazed than that man`s strength was so powerful to make that hole.

"I need to get o-"

"Out of here,"

Drake's eyes widened as he turned around to see Magnius hand grabbing his throat and then slam it once again against the 'cave'.

"Yeah no shit brat. Just as I expected, nothing without the help of your fancy weapon."

Drake only saw as he Magnius gave him an evil grin as he raised his fist, the blonde tried to move his arms but the pain he was feeling right now was just big, it was only a miracle that he was still able to hold his blade.

"Time to sleep."

The red headed man raised his fist, "I honestly expected more from you."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and tried to raise his free arm and do a **Raging Blast**, but he eventually gave up. No, more like waited for something else.

"Now you give up?"

Drake smirked behind his scarf, "More like accepting help."

"Huh? From who ex-"

"Hey asshole!"

Magnius turned around with Drake's throat still on his hand to see a woman in brown with a bag a from afar.

"Hands off the first grader, or else?"

Coco raised her bag causing the man to laugh hysterically, making her scowl deeper

Drake didn't know how, but he knew Coco Adel was pissed, not because there was someone threating him, but rather because all of her expensive clothes were wet.

He honesty didn't know whom to fear more right now, but considering that Coco just turned her handbag into her trusty Gatling gun pointing at Magnius, who was still laughing, and only because he could not move... him as well, yeah the answer was pretty obvious to him.

"Magny, I would move if I was you." Said Drake forcing himself to speak as he saw Coco taking aim while the man tried to stop laughing, "Do you seriously think a puny girl and her han-"

Coco didn't let him finish the sentence… well more like the barrage of bullets that made contact with him did not let him finish the sentence as the red headed man dropped Drake on the ground as he was pushed inside of the 'cave.'

The blonde turned his head while being in the ground to notice that Coco was no longer shooting and instead walking to him with her Gatling gun in her hand back form.

"You better be happy, because I am totally wet and not in the good way." Said Coco as she kneeled to help him stand, taking notice of the sound of cracking coming from his arms.

"Good to see you have your priorities straight." Said Drake trying to sound sarcastic as she tried to help him more gently.

"Who the hell was that guy? And why was he attacking you?" asked Coco as they started to walk away with the blonde`s free hand around the fashionista`s neck.

"If I have to guess, one of my dad`s old friends." Lied Drake not really knowing what to get out of his current predicament.

"What exactly did you dad to anger him so much?"

"I really don't think this is the best time for questions Coco… thank you by the way." Replied Drake actually being more grateful to her that anyone else outside his usual group of friends, "I will find a way to pay you up someday".

He would have face palmed himself at what he said, if it wasn't because his arms were screwed.

"Oh really, I could also use a discount like the one your friend Yuri did with me, you know the saying, better buy things when they are close to home." Said Coco with a clear smile on his face.

Drake seriously wanted to question if that saying was real or no, but he frankly didn't care right now, "Remind me when we return to Beacon."

Coco smirked as she gave a pat on his butt, which caused him growl in pain since only now was his aura was only starting to heal him, "Look at the good side, I am going to let you accompany me."

That was a double-edge weapon, you could have a beautiful sight in front of you, but then you had to carry the backs.

"I will think about it." Replied the blonde with a ghost smile behind his scarf

"That`s the spirit, now lets get out of here before I get more wet."

"That is probably the best thing I have heard in the whole day." Drake said as they continued walking away until the ground began to shake.

"Well not for me." Said Coco as a massive scream of rage could be heard behind them, "Forget what I said, that is the worst one." Said Coco wondering how the hell Magnius was awake so soon.

Unfortunately it was not either since a huge pillar of fire erupted from inside of the dome, which was now destroyed, making Drake`s eye wide significantly.

"We need to get out of here now."

Coco only nodded at the obvious statement as she hurried up, to bad the scream seemed to get closer at a very high speed.

Drake immediately turned around to see a massive shadow surrounded by fire coming straight at them while holding a familiar giant axe.

The blonde pushed Coco away as he raised his blade to stabbed it in the ground to execute a **Guardian Field**, he knew that would not protect him, but that at least raise his healing a little.

Seeing that that his flaming enemy was critically closer, the blonde instantly stopped his arte and did a back flip to avoid the massive axe.

'Here goes nothing.' Thought the noble as he entered in **Overlimit** which caused Magnius to gave a little step back which he took advantage of.

The noble quickly made his blade being surrounded by the black purple energy of his **Marian** and then do a **Supersonic Thrust** which landed successfully on his chest.

'This is it!'

Black flames suddenly surrounded the blade of the blonde as he quickly began to deliver a high number of slashed until he made a strong vertical one, which send the flaming Magnius up.

"**Final Fury!**" shouted Drake as he landed one final slash in the air which send Magnius away. But that did not meant it was over, because he had thrown his axe right at him before he recovered from that leaving the blonde without protection of the incoming weapon.

"Got you cover!" shouted Coco as he saw a barrage of bullets make the axe stop.

Drake landed and looked at Coco who had the Gatling gun out once again, he then looked in front of him to see Magnius walking to his axe as the flames began to disappear to reveal the red headed man with two little changes. And by little he meant the pair of red like fire horns that were suddenly on his head.

'The hell?' thought Drake as he noticed that his eyes were not only red but also slit, he finally noticed that there was one faint red glowing that was being covered by his purple clothes.

Magnius picked his axe and threw it to Coco who shot the weapon away while Drake looked at her direction not seeing the incoming fist that was planted on his face and then be grabbed once again by the throat.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me, seriously!?" asked Coco from afar.

"It is not like I- argh… asked to be in this situation." Said Drake as he tried to break free as he saw Coco aiming his Gatling Gun at them once again, but unlike the previous time.

"You piece of shit." Muttered Coco as Magnius used Drake as a shield this time.

"Adel get the hell out of here! There is no-"

"Like hell I am going to listen someone younger than me!" shouted Coco as she began to shoot aiming at his legs, to which the now horned red head just ran to the side avoiding the barrage of bullets as he threw Drake causing her to drop her weapon to catch him.

"Got you." Replied Coco as she quickly looked around to see Magnius was nowhere.

"Up!" shouted Drake as he tackled her to the ground to save her from being sliced by the giant axe.

"You are done for." Said Magnius for the first time since his come back as he raised his axe with his preys laying on the ground in front of him, which caused Drake to embrace Coco to protect her, "What are you doing!?"

"I will use all of my aura to take that hit and create a momentum with the impact, after that you need to take your weapon an shoot to kill with no mercy, that is the only way I see out of this one." Muttered Drake as she saw at Coco`s eyes with determination while her brown ones hardened after that and nodded as she saw the giant axe ready to chop Drake down as her eyes widened, not because of the axe, but because of all the purple magic like circles that appeared above them, something Magnius also took notice.

"The hell?" said Coco, making Drake slightly look up to see something he recognized, **Indignation.**

**"Guardian!" **shouted Drake as hard he could making the green force field surround them as he embraced Coco tightly.

"Now what are you doing!?"

"Securing our lives." Replied Drake as a massive lighting fell down from the sky and hit the very same spot they were in while it send the axe wielder flying away.

"Seriously," said Drake who was panting as he stopped embracing Coco an laid next to her, "We would had been goners, if it wasn't because I had been trying to develop my aura to resist lightning attacks," muttered Drake who had been trying to make lighting his second base element since he mastered the **Indignation** arte, but stopped after Lloyd`s death.

"But anyway," said Drake as he sat on the ground as the could hear the sound of someone getting closer, "I think it is the first time I am happy you did not listen to me, thanks Ze…" Drake stopped his sentence as he saw the person who saved him, and contrary to what he believed, it wasn't Zelos.

"Who are you?" asked Drake who was back to his usual demeanor as he tightened the grip on his blade while a black-cloaked figure with gold lines on the extremes stood only a few feet away from him and Coco.

"You shouldn't be here." Said the figure as he took on of his hand and extended his palm to him making a green light appear, which made the blonde tense as the light took the form of a massive sword like double-edged naginata with weird designs on each.

'This is bad.' Thought the blonde since he had used every last bit of is aura in that **Barrier**, something Coco did notice by how pale he looked.

"You really have the luck of a sucker." Said Coco as she took her Gatling gun and aimed at the man.

"Yeah, you can blame Yuri for that." Muttered the blonde as the figure pointed his weapon in their direction, "Move."

"Huh?" muttered both as the person charged at a faster speed that both expected since it looked like his weapon was not light at all. But what really surprised them both was that he did not attack them, instead he passed to block an incoming attack from Magnius who looked at the figure in front of him with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Why the hell are you here!?"

"That should be my question." Replied the man calmly as he let Magnius axe pass his weapon to deliver a spin kick.

"You… sassy," said the man referring to Coco, "Take him and get out of here now."

Those were the last words of the man as he forced Magnius to pull back by using his weapon like a throwing javelin surrounded by lighting.

"You heard him," said Coco as she transformed her weapon into it`s compact form as she walked to Drake to help him walk.

"I am afraid that isn't an option," replied Drake as he heard the sound of metal clashing with metal from the distance.

"Are you kidding me, those two are in a whole other level!?"

"I noticed," replied the blonde once again as a massive tornado appeared from the distance, which was soon followed by a huge torrent of fire that clashed creating a huge explosion that send Drake flying away making his head crash with a tree that knocked him out.

* * *

He remembered the first time he drank alcohol. Well, more like the next morning after the day he first drank alcohol, his head was literally killing him.

How was this relevant? Because his head was also killing him as mush as it did back then.

The noble slowly opened his eyes to see blurred until he started to see clear little by little to notice that Coco was laying next to him, that it was still raining, his blade was gone, his hood was off... and something else.

"How the hell I am still alive?"

Those were the words that came out of his mouth as he looked at the area around him; everything in more or less a 3 km radius was destroyed.

"Finally awake huh?" said the voice of the figure as Drake turned around as a giant blue circle surrounded him and Coco.

"A **Healing circle**, that should be enough to take care of some of your wounds and replenish some of your aura."

"What happened to Magnius?" asked Drake not liking his predicament seeing that the person in front of him might be stronger than the red headed man.

"He is gone, although something tells me it will be quite sometime before you see him again." Said the man as he took his hand of the cloak with his blade in hand.

"I did not expect to meet Magnius here, nor you as a matter of fact. Nor did I expected that someone not only took all of the crystals, but more specifically that it was you who got his hands on them… I don't know what is going on in your life Drake, but whatever you do, try to stay away from the spirits, especially Shadow."

The noble`s eyes widened significantly as the man pointed at his Keychain, "Who the hell-"

"Who I am it is not important," replied the man interrupting the blonde, "Also, stay away from Cruxis, "Replied the man making something Drake didn't thought possible.

Drake surprise multiplied as a familiar scene took place, a great number of feathers made of aura appeared around the man in the same way it did with everyone else who had this semblance, the only different it was his were purple.

"Your father worked too hard so you were not involved with neither of them."

Drake`s eyes narrowed, "Then why the hell is he allowing me to continue with this?" asked the blonde with a hint of anger on his voice, not at Kratos, but the man in front of him as wings of purple color appeared behind said person.

"I was not talking about Kratos."

Those were the last words of the man as he took flight leaving the noble once more shocked and angered.

'Why the hell does everyone I meet know more about me than myself!?' thought Drake angered as he sheathed his blade and walked to Coco to put her on his back.

"I really wish I could use my semblance right now." Said the blonde cursing how heavy Coco`s bag was, and plus that he still had to carry Coco.

The noble prepared to walk away. But not before he looked back at the direction the massive rock once was with saddened eyes seeing that the place of one of his happiest moment was destroyed. Yeah, in his definition this was a terrible day.

"Can we please go back already?"

Drake`s eye twitched at the sound of the voice behind him, "Nobody asked you to come and help."

"You better be grateful I am exhausted, because I would send you straight to next week without thinking it twice."

"Cut the fake excuses, you should be in more than a perfect condition to walk by yourself." Replied the blonde as he started walking knowing full well the **Healing Circle** should had helped her with her wounds and aura.

"It is just I am so comfortable right now."

The blonde out a blank face at the comment, which changed to a red one the moment she embraced him tighter.

"Don't make me drop you." Replied the noble trying to sound in his cold and usual demeanor.

"Oh come on, you should at least be feeling something positive."

Drake took his time to answer while Coco was a little disappointed seeing that the scarf was hiding whatever if he was showing any reaction or not, "It would be way more comfortable if I was just carrying you."

Coco smirked as she made a gesture in front of him with her hand indicating tog give her the bag.

"Much better." Replied the blonde feeling way more comfortable.

"By the way, what happened with those guys?"

Drake narrowed his eyes, "Beats me."

**LINEBREAK**

"This is bullshit." Said Coco behind a door as the sound of a dry cleaner was heard, "Most of this clothes should be let drying under the sun!"

"Not my fault your clothes don't dry themselves." Replied the noble in a calmed but serious voice as he thought about the events that happened in the forest.

They were back in the village, in an inn to be more specific.

And the first thing Coco Adel decided to do was going straight to the inn so she could take a shower and dry her clothes, and things took a worst turn as she saw Drake`s jacket, scarf and pants drying themselves from EVERY type of liquid, but that did not meant all the mud and dirt were gone since his clothes only took care of liquid and wetness.

So while Coco was in one room using the dry cleaner, Drake was in another with washing machine only wearing his black-buttoned shirt and his underwear.

"You wouldn't happen to have the number of the guy who designed your clothes, do you?"

"You are talking to him, and before you ask the answer is no."

Silence took place, "I am more amazed that you would do something like this."

"My brother specialized in making weapons, seeing that he was doing something productive I decided to do the same."

"So while your brother created weapons… you made clothes that dried themselves." Coco replied with a blank voice trying to see the logic in that.

"No, I did clothes that were enhanced with a lost of resistance dust, the drying part was a plus." Replied Drake as he decided to walk around the room he was currently in

"Hey"

"Yes?" asked Coco from the other side.

"What exactly was your mission anyway, I mean judging by your perfect timing, you should had gone outside the village around 30 minutes after I left." Said the blonde as he rested his back next to the door of the room she was currently in as said person sighed from the other side.

"You saw the destruction when we arrived here?"

"Yes." Drake muttered loud enough so she could hear seeing that this was related to his possible missing friend.

"Then I guess you asked one of the guards about the situation. Anyway, Professor Ozpin sent me here to verify if the accusations were true or not, especially since according to the records something similar happened 7 years ago by three boys that could not be older 12, can you believe that?"

Drake smirked as he mentally said 'we were 10.'

"Did you know that this village didn't have any kind of defense against the Grimm before that incident, it was like if an angel or some kind of higher being was watching over them."

'More like a mistreated mute girl that had a heart way bigger than any asshole in this hellhole.' Thought the blonde as he kept listening.

"Anyway, they were forced to ask the help of the kingdoms after that incident, that is why this village is so reinforced now."

"But that still doesn't explain why sent you?"

"Because the Professor thought something smelled fishy, and now I agree with him."

That got him curious, "Explain."

"I was going there. The report they send after the incident of this time was the same of 7 years ago, with the exception that this time the attackers didn't abduct anyone, but the report was the same, in simple words 'they started to attack us with out reason.' To me it looked like an excuse to hide something."

He was glad she was able to see through that, "And what does the video footage tells you?"

"Wow, you really did you homework,"

Drake raised his eyebrow as he listened steps getting closer to the door, which was opened slightly, "Here" Said Coco only showing her face without her sunglasses and her naked hand with her scroll, "It is already unlocked with the video ready to play."

"Thanks." Said Drake as he took the scroll and stopped seeing that she wasn't letting the device go as she looked straight at the blonde`s face.

"You should really stop hiding such handsome face behind that scarf."

Drake sighed as she finally let the device go, "I should say the same about you eyes." Replied blonde making her pout, but not for embarrassment, "You are no fun." Replied the brunette as she closed the door while Drake focused on the video.

She really wanted to get a reaction out of him.

"Let`s try to be quick, the bullhead will arrive in 30 minutes." said Coco as the sound of the washing machine stopped.

'I think I have another thing to add to my already long list of things I have to do.' Thought the noble as he saw the video to recognize the wolf Faunus.

* * *

"Ahem…"

Coco was currently talking with Velvet via Scroll while the blonde tried to think any other place that inside the airship.

"Only another hour to go Draky." Said Coco before focusing back at her call while the blonde just growled.

"Yeah no problem but wh- Hey put her back on the scroll!... ahem but I still don't understand why… ok I will, but you owe one." Said Coco as she ended the call and then sighed.

"Everything ok?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, just someone asking for a favor," said the leader and then looked at him, "Say, wanna go to the city and grab dinner, my treat."

"Why the sudden need to invite me of all people?" asked the blonde not feeling comfortable of talking about food with his nausea present.

"You and I got out of a really tight situation, and after that I think we deserve it."

Drake eyed at the fashionista to see her smiling at him, "Last time I checked, it was the man who bought dinner."

"Hey I am just being nice. But I don't see problem with you wanting to be a gentleman." Replied Coco with a grin as he took her statement as a 'yes.'

"Hey four-seven-niner! Mind leave us in the city instead?"

"Sorry bud, but I am afraid Ozpin wants you in the academy for his report."

Drake didn't see it because he was looking at his feet, but Coco tensed at the statement.

"For another time I guess."

"At least let me invite you to something to drink, I suppose it is the least I can do." Said Coco as she sat back and took her scroll.

"That should be my line." Replied the blonde trying to joke a little about it, not seeing the serious expression on the face of the brunette.

* * *

"Home sweet home I suppose." Said Drake as he touched ground with every feeling of nausea and illness.

"Come on," said Coco as she took his hand and started walk, "I think we can get that drink before we head to Ozpin."

"I have no objection with that, but why are we taking this way?" asked Drake as he noticed that the sun was only starting to hide in the horizon.

"You ask to many questions." Said Coco as they finally reached the dinning hall, "Wait here."

Drake saw her entering in the dinning hall leaving him confused by the sudden action. But quickly focused in something else, like the need to talk with Ironwood and the others of what happened today, and figuring it out who could have told Magnius where was going to be.

'It couldn't had been Coco, not after taking so extreme measures to save me, and as much as I want to point my fingers at Ozpin, I can't seeing that he should have seen the possibilities of Coco being hurt, so the only question that remains is who?'

Drake thought deeply about who could had been, leaving only the persons he trusted the most to point his finger to. Something he did not want to. Then there was also team RWBY, he knew that now he was being ridiculous, but he needed to have everyone in consideration.

Unfortunately his train of thoughts was interrupted, not by Coco, but by the sound of cheering and shouts that were happening inside, "Please tell me it is another food fight." thought the blonde out loud knowing Goodwitch was going to be pissed. But unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

Instead of what he thought it would be another food fight, courtesy of team RWBY and JNPR. There was a bunch of students accumulated in one spot seeing a big digital screen showing to what he guessed was a fight, something that surprised him, especially as the screen showed one of the persons who was fighting, someone who looked very exhausted.

"I knew that asshole was all talk, I am pretty sure I would be able to beat the freak lover now." Said Cardin who was grabbed by the back of his collar the moment he finished his sentence.

"Who the he-!" exclaimed the brown haired student after being slammed into a table to instantly meet a familiar black blade that was making contact with his neck while one of the members of his team ran at Drake to hit him, only to be caught by the blonde`s free hand as a red energy began to be noticed.

"Try anything and I blow his face," said Drake, making the other two members stop while Drake looked at Cardin ignoring the panic face of the one he just threaten to blow his head off.

"What the hell do yo-" Cardin stopped his sentence as he felt the blade making contact which caused an small drip of blood to appear.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, I have had the worst day of my whole year today, I am really tired and with no patience at all. So having those things in mind, imagine how angry I am when I return and there is someone talking shit about one of my best friends, especially from an actual piece of shit who everything who knows how to is pick on someone weaker than him, with no aptitudes leader or a huntsman with a team that isn't far behind, doesn't even how to properly use his stupid weapon, in other words someone so pathetic that I wouldn't be surprised if you died soon after you graduate, that is if you even manage to do that,"

Some of the students stopped watching the fight and paid attention to what Drake was saying to see that Cardin was both angered and scared because Drake was leaking some of his black aura without realizing it while his eyes glowed, "So I suggest to shut up if you don't want me to deal with you like the poor excuse of human being you are." Replied Drake who pulled his blade back, giving the chance to Cardin to stand up and punch him, only to be knock out by an straight fist to the face courtesy of the blonde who let the other member of CRDL go.

"As I said before, I am in no mood for this bullshit." Replied Drake as he put his blade back in his sheath while the rest of Cardin team helped him.

"Well that was something."

Drake turned his head to see Coco with two lattes in each hand, one that she handed to Drake, "Sorry about that."

The brunette shook her head, "Don't be, I am really more surprised by your outburst. You don't exactly have fame for being emotional." Said Coco with a smirk.

"I would wish if it could stay that way." Said Drake as he took it and looked at the screen one last before walking away time while Coco sighed mentally, that was until the camera finally changed to show the other fighter, making the blonde stand frozen in place.

"Drake?" asked Coco noticing how his eyes were changing from surprise, to pure anger.

"Sorry Coco but," started Drake as he took a long sip while the fashionista had a very bad feeling, "Can you please go ahead and tell Ozpin I am going to be late, I have an old reunion to attend to." Replied Drake as he started walking away while Coco sighed and took her scroll as she muttered the first things that came to mind, "Crap."

* * *

**AN: Been a while since I wrote one so long**

**If you are wondering why I am introducing so many and characters and foreshadowing some, it is because they are going to have more protagonist time once canon decides to take place in the other kingdoms, For example, when they get to Mistral, Yuri and Flynn will have more 'screen time'**

**Considering I realized I have been rather lazy in some aspects, I am going to not only put the names of the artes used in each chapters, but also their description.**

**Barrier: **a green crystal barrier surrounds the caster, and their magical defense is raised by a moderate amount.

**Marian/Demon Attack (Drake`s signature arcane arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark elemental energy to extend its range or simply used as a bigger sword.

**Supersonic Thrust: **It puts more strength and speed that it`s predecessor **sonic thrust**.

**Indignation: **the caster calls a massive bolt of lightning that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. It is the highest-level and most powerful spell of its element that can be learned.

**Healing Circle: **a shining orb appears over the targeted ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range. Because the healing is gradual, characters can enter or leave the circle and receive some of the HP regeneration. Characters who leave before the end of the spell's effects will not continue to be healed once they leave the area of effect.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands and being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Guardian Field: **When the arte is activated, a field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. Guardian Field is slow to execute, making it extremely impractical for combo purposes, but it can be useful to help protect and heal party members.

**Final Fury: **Mystic arte that varies depending on the user although it was always retain his basic properties of delivering powerful strikes not leaving the enemy to move until it ends.

**Rising Falcon: **The user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target.


	22. Not All Nobles Are Nice Part 1

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum **

**AN: There was supposed to be a fight in this episode, but seeing I reached 7300 words already, I decided to leave it for the next chapter.**

**Seriously I do not know how is that that something that it should be 5000, ends up being more.**

**UPDATED:1/JUN/2015**

**Chapter 21**

**Early That Morning...**

"Are you sure you don't need an extra hand?" asked a blonde with sea green eyes who was carrying a set of three boxes.

"She already said she didn't need help Flynn, so give it a rest." Shouted Yuri from another location of the current establishment they were in with Rise, and you may be asking, why are they there?

Right before the Grimm invaded the city one week ago, Yuri had promised he would help the rabbit Faunus to open her own restaurant, and although he might be one of the most 'realistic' or in better term pessimist person, he was a man that kept his word and helped in everything he could.

And since Rise`s stand was destroyed during the breach, Yuri decided to help her immediately with her credit. So there they were in the new establishment setting things before the opening.

"But what about-"

"She already said there were some friends that could work here, both as a chef or a waitress or waiter."

"And-"

"Both humans and Faunus." Said Yuri interrupting him one more time as he entered the storage room not wearing his jacket showing he was wearing an sleeves black shirt giving him a face of 'Come on, just try bro.'

"Flynn,"

Rise entered in the room behind Yuri and gave her an assuring smile, "We already got that covered, so don't worry about it." Said Rise seeing that the boy really wanted to help, but all of the jobs were already filled… that and Yuri finally explained the dilemma that it was the cooking of the great Flynn Scifo. No offense to him, it was already bad enough that there was a Faunus opening a restaurant, she couldn't risk getting sued by food poisoning.

"Ok, but tell me if you need anything."

'Always the knight in shining armor.' Thought Yuri as he saw his brother in arms putting the boxes down while Rise got closer to him.

"I really hope you aren't exaggerating, I feel bad just by seeing him like that." Whispered the Faunus.

"Just pray you don't see his 'I worked so hard on it' face, you will enter in a lost battle." Replied Yuri as he reached for something on his pocket; "The acquaintance of a friend ate his food yesterday and let her KO with a serious stomach problem, Can you please prepare what it is this list?" asked Yuri as he handed her the paper which she read.

"Do we really have this kind of herbs? I haven't even heard of some of them?"

"I thought it wouldn't kill you to have a multifunctional restaurant, so I decided to bought them. Remind me to give you the number of the guy who gave me those, he will give you a discount."

The rabbit put the paper down and looked at him with narrowed eyes and sly smirk on her face, "I am surprised, for someone who is so pessimistic, you are really putting to much in here."

"Lady, I prefer to call my self a realistic person." Said Yuri as he heard Repede barking, making him pat her shoulder as he walked away to see Repede coming with his jacket that was over him while his Katana was in his mouth with a familiar sound to the noble ringing.

"Thanks buddy," said Yuri as he patted his trusty friend and took his jacket to take his scroll and see who it was before answering, which made the noble sigh as he answered.

"Asshole," greeted the longhaired teen as he put a sarcastic enthusiasm, while the person in the other line did the same.

"_Motherfuckeeeer, how you doing?_"

"Pretty good actually, until I heard the sound of your voice." Replied Yuri as he put his jacked on and sat on a chair next to an empty table.

"_I know you miss me._"

"Not even in my worst nightmares. You back in Vale?" asked Yuri casually leaving the entire half joking aside.

"_Still in the plane, will arrive like in… an hour or so, say do you know if something happened to Drake? I called him yesterday night to know what his mission was, but he did not answer._"

If Zelos was talking in person with Yuri, he would have seen the deadpan look he was giving him, "You don't know?"

"_Didn't I just say I tried to call him yesterday?_"

"Yes, I am just amazed how an awful partner Drake has. You could have called the chess freak and asked him."

"_… Chess freak?_"

"We have been trying to come with a nickname for Ozpin, especially now that he really managed to get under Drake`s nerves. Which reminds me, you have no idea how pissed he is of-"

"_Wow wow, slow down. What do you mean he got under his nerves?_" asked Zelos interrupting Yuri who sighed.

"The mission Drake was sent is taking place in a certain west continent… in a certain village." Stated Yuri, making the line go silence until, "_Noo._" Replied the red head as if he had just heard an unbelievable gossip.

"Since when the hell are you sassy?" asked Yuri trying to put humor back in the line, unfortunately it didn't.

"_Do you think he knows something?_"

"At least you and I are in sync. No, at least we need something solid to have in consideration, need anything else?" asked Yuri making a sigh be heard on the other line, which meant it was something he wasn't going to like.

"Those two took an early fly and they are in beacon, could you-"

"No," said Yuri instantly, "You know I can't stand him, he is worst than you for Oum`s sake, and how do you know that anyway?"

"_They send me a message, which I just recently read, besides I case you haven't seen the recent news, he has changed. So please, if it is any goodness in that cold soul of yours, go there._" Said Zelos dramatically, to then change to a dry tone at the end of the sentence.

"I have goodness dumbass, what I don't have is patience, and the little one I have is wasted in you!" replied the noble raising his voice with each center.

"_I knew I could count in you buddy, don't keep them waiting._" Replied the noble of Atlas quickly wanting to have the last word.

"Don't you f-"

Dead tone.

'_Son of a bitch!_' thought Yuri as he counted to ten to regain his coolness.

**'_You do know that he could have called Flynn instead, do you?_'** said Celsius using her link with Yuri as the noble growled at that little fact, _'**In other topics, I am actually eager to go, seeing that it has been a while since I have talked with my old comrade.**'_

"Last time I checked, he doesn't _talk_." Said Yuri finally calming down.

**_'True, but how he is._****' **Replied the female spirit as Yuri felt a cold yet wind behind him, as if it was hugging him from behind in his opinion, **_'Lets go.'_ **Replied the spirit in a soft voice making Yuri felt it as if she was actually whispering it in his ear.

"Not that I can say no to you so easily." Replied the noble as he stood up.

* * *

"So… where do you want to start?" asked Flynn as both nobles, and dog stepped out of his car.

"Celsius can`t sense her old friend, looks like he is sleeping," replied Yuri as he took out his scroll, "I am going to call Weiss for help, you look in the east side."

"You taking the west I suppose?" asked Flynn as they reached an interception.

"Not exactly, need to meet with someone first."

"And how exactly are you- Oh right." Exclaimed the blonde as he looked at Repede who barked lowly.

"The best tracker with the best smelling memory," replied Yuri with pride, "See you around."

* * *

"Do I really?" asked Weiss who was sitting in the dining hall with her team and JNPR while she spoke with a certain noble.

"_I don't like this any better, believe me. But I am running a personal errand right now in Beacon while also looking for them._"

"It is just I cannot stand him." Replied Weiss who rubbed the spot in between her eyes gaining a curious look from her leader.

"Whom are you talking to?"

Weiss didn't answer, instead she raised her palm indicating Ruby to wait, which made her pouted as she took the problem in her own hands, literally.

"Ruby!"

"Who is this?... Oh hey Yuri." Greeted the young leader as she put her other hand on Weiss`s face in the same fashion she previously did.

"_Hey red, mind putting put Weiss back, I am asking her a favor._"

Ruby nodded and extended her hand with the device, which Weiss was about to take only to be taken back by the young leader leaving the heiress twitching.

"What do you need? We could totally do it seeing that we just got out of class." Said Ruby gaining a panic Weiss who was shaking her head rapidly while moving her hands in the same fashion.

"_Thanks, I ne-_"

"Wait!" exclaimed the leader as she pressed something on the scroll and put it the table.

"_You put me in speaker didn't you?*Sigh*, anyway, I was asking Weiss to look for two friends of mine, and before you ask Blake, yes both nobles._"

The Faunus twitched at that, he just couldn't stand Yuri. It was in her nature.

"No problem, we haven't planned nothing at all either." Said Yang who had food on her mouth, "Who exactly are we looking for?"

"_One of them is a mama`s boy, always has everything in silver platter, never takes responsibilities for his actions and think he is the center of the freaking world… fucking red heads._" Said Yuri as his voice was raised with every word until a heave sigh was heard while Pyrrha looked offended.

"You do know you basically described a male Weiss, right." Said Ruby, making the heiress twitch while almost everyone laughed.

"Language damn it! Ruby is still young."

"_And yet you are cursing._"

Yang twitched at the comment while Pyrrha moved closer, "What exactly do you have against red heads?"

"_They are all so damn arrogant._" Replied Yuri as both Ruby and Pyrrha seemed offended a low bark could be heard in the other line, "_Even Repede agrees._"

"I have never said I am better than anyone." Replied Pyrrha with a calm tone knowing full well that was she said was truth.

"Didn't you challenge Drake during his first days here because you could not stand the idea of the possibility of you losing during your first tournament."

Everyone looked at Nora who had her mouth filled with pancakes, "What?"

"_Thank you girl which name I have not the honor to know yet._" Replied the noble with a tone of victory while Pyrrha`s face became as red as her hair as Nora opened her move to shout her name, only to be stopped by Ren seeing that Nora still had food in her mouth.

"Her name is Nora." Replied the stoic voice as Ruby returned to the subject in hand.

"Anyway, you never said the name of this first noble?"

"Luke Fon Fabre."

The eyes of a certain Faunus widened at the name, "As in the person that has been supporting the charities of Faunus in Vacuo?"

Everyone looked at Blake, "_… excuse me, say what?_" asked Yuri honestly confused.

"How come you two don't know about this?" asked the Faunus at both noble and heiress.

"I…" said Weiss not being able to come with anything making the Faunus narrow her eyes.

"And you?"

"_… In all honesty I don't know what to say… or what your are talking about… are you sure we are talking about the same person?_"

"I highly doubt there are two persons with the same name, especially since it doesn't sound like a normal one." Said Ren giving sense to the dilemma.

"Anyway," said Ruby as she stood in the table and raised her finger, "Fear not, for team RWBY is not the job."

"Get off the table!" shouted Weiss as she pulled Ruby from her hood.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the academy, there was a certain rabbit who was unable to walk straight, stumbling with people and crashing against the wall with a face that said 'careful may or may not throw at any moment.'

"Hey watch it." Explained a student who stumbled with her and kept walking not really paying attention.

Flynn`s surprise food had done a number with her. So much that she did not only was not longer in condition for her mission with her leader and a certain blonde, but she was also unable to pay attention in class.

So, what was she doing in the middle of the hall?

"H… How mu-" the Faunus stopped what she was saying as she covered her mouth with her mouth feeling the urge to throw up coming again.

She looked up once the feeling momentarily left to see an intersection with a sign that said,

"Infirmary, 150 steps away."

Obviously, the signs did not say how many steps was the person away from the destination, so you can also add hallucinations to the list, and they were trolling her.

"Go- Goddammit Coco." Muttered Velvet as she walked to a wall and sat against it

Don't get her wrong, she liked her leader, but sometimes she just got out of the line.

"Are you ok?"

Velvet blinked and turned her head to the other side see someone with dark green eyes and red hair in a ponytail, he was wearing a red with black shoes, black cargo pants with yellow pockets in the knee area with a belt holding an strange design in the center, light brown gloves in each hand that did not cover his fingers, and weird coat like jacket with only two buttons that covered the high part of chest and black shirt under it that didn't cover his six pack.

"Huh?" asked Velvet really disoriented while the person got closer and kneeled.

"I asked if you were ok?"

Let`s be real, that was a very dumb question and he knew it, but he wanted to be polite.

"Not ex-"

The feeling of wanting to vomit returned.

"Ok, that is a clear no," said the person as he helped her stand carefully, "The infirmary is close, let me help you."

"Than-"

The feeling of throwing up returned again.

"You are in an awful state, was it something you ate?"

"A- as a matter of fact it was," replied Velvet, "I still do not u- understand how someth-ing tha-t looks so good c-can tas-te so awful."

The red head raised his head, as if he was feeling a déjà vu all of the sudden, "It wouldn't happen to be cook by someone with blonde hair and sea green eyes?"

Velvet blinked, it wasn't the red head's voice that asked this, and instead the question came from behind them.

"Are you crazy? Yuri, Drake or Zelos, none of them would let Flynn cook."

'Huh?' was all that Velvet could think of.

"You know how persuasive Flynn can be. But I do wonder is why did any of them let her eat it."

"For a discount."

Everyone stopped while Velvet recognized the voice instantly, the red headed person turned around for Velvet to see three figures.

She already knew Yuri and Repede who were on the other side of the hall, who she didn't recognize was the pale spiky blonde with a weird designed sword on it's waist and the same color of eyes as the red head, his shoes, cargo pants and jacket were all of color red, with the exception of his black shirt.

"You cut your hair?" asked Yuri amazed looking at the red headed person who rubbed the side of his head uncomfortably while Yuri fist bumped the blonde guy.

"A lot has happen." Replied the red head as Yuri kept walking as Repede stood next to the blonde guy who also greeted him.

"So I have heard," replied the noble of Mistral as he took some kind or thermo from his jacket and looked at the Faunus.

"Wh-what?" asked Velvet weakly.

Yuri didn't answer; instead he grabbed her nose and forced it up so she could open her mouth, giving him the chance to force the content of the thermo in her. And just as an extra fact, it tasted horrible.

"Do not throw it out," said Yuri as she noticed how her face changed from green to purple, "I do have to apologize, I kind of forgot to buy the ingredient that makes this taste drinkable." Replied the noble as Velvet drank the last drip.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" exclaimed Velvet who moved away from the red head and raised her finger at Yuri, "First I have to eat your friend`s surprise food and now this!"

"First of all, it is of bad manner pointing at someone, and second of all, you are welcome."

"Uh?" asked Velvet as she realized something, there was no nausea or the sudden need of neither throwing up nor anything ill, she was ok.

"Well…" Yuri rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "it is more like I should be the one saying something like 'sorry for putting you for what you went through yesterday, even if it was your leader the one that made you ate it.'… or something among those lines."

Silence, followed by more silence until Velvet realized not only that he was right, but also the total outburst she did, which caused her face to turn red.

"I am so sorry!" exclaimed Velvet while Yuri waved his hand saying it was ok as he then looked at the red head.

"Why the hell did you two come here?" asked Yuri as the blonde and dog walked to them, although the blonde did kept his distance from them.

"Drake is right now on a mission set by the headmaster of this academy, and that dumbass isn't here either. We could have met in the city."

The red head raised his eyebrow and then looked at the blonde who had a similar look, "What?" asked Yuri.

"Zelos was the one that called us," said the blonde.

"And the one that told us to meet here." Continued the red head.

Velvet didn't know why, but all of her Faunus instincts told her to step back. Something that was confirmed when the red head put his hand in front of her to make her give an step back as the air around them suddenly became cold.

"Son of-"

Yuri`s curse was suddenly interrupted by the familiar sound of his scroll.

"That is probably him asking you if you are mad." Said the blonde trying not to smile as Yuri took out his scroll.

"Shut it Guy." Said Yuri as he saw his scroll to see it was a message from Flynn, which make him narrow his eyes, "Just perfect" said the noble sarcastically.

"Hey Velvet?"

The ears of the Faunus twitched not expecting him to call her, "Yes?" asked the brunette nervously.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES AGO**

"Did we already looked here?" asked Ruby cautiously knowing full well Weiss`s hair was levitating in an unnatural way.

"For the third time, yes." Replied Weiss breathing in and out deeply to stay calm.

"Why don't we look near the training rooms?" suggested Yang trying to see if they could perhaps get distracted somewhere else.

"Why would they be there?"

"Well," everyone looked at Blake who was reading one of her book, "we already searched everywhere in this part, and since Yuri is in the other side looking I am going to assume he has not got any more luck than us, so perhaps we should expand our search."

It made sense and Weiss knew it, "Let's us head there then. Let us hurry before I start feel sorry for Guy."

"Who?" asked young red.

"Guy Gailardia, he is the other noble we are suppose to be looking for, but of course you don't know this because you ended the call before Yuri could say anything."

"But that is because you pulled me off the table!"

"Which you shouldn't be on in the first place!"

"If I didn't knew any better I would say I am seeing a married couple."

Blake's comment made Red and White stop while the former only sighed.

"Lets just go." Replied the heiress as they started walking again while something invaded the heiress curiosity.

"Hey Blake,"

The Faunus twitched her ears, "Hm?"

"What you said before, about Luke's charities, since when did he start them?"

Blake rose an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest?"

"What Yuri said about him before, none of them was a Lie. I know I am not the most indicated person say this, but he is a very infuriating person and some times, selfish. I am only wondering something."

"Well… about one years ago."

Weiss placed her hand under her chin, "Hmm… to much time."

"What was that?"

"Just thinking in how such a person like that can change, I thought it could be perhaps of the you know what that happened 3 years ago."

Blake grimaced. The bloody winter, an event that was taboo for both white fang, high social people and above everything, a certain group of nobles.

"He was there as well?" asked Ruby getting curious as well.

"Of course he was, as a matter of fact he and Guy were in the same room as my sister and I. What surprised me was that he was once the first that took action the moment White Fang started to lose control in other parts where the party was being held."

"I suppose we all know the persons responsible for that." Said Yang with a similar expression to the one Blake had, knowing it was Drake along some others who started the riot, after the death of their friend.

"So It is good assume he is a carbon copy of you, a good fighter I mean."

Weiss didn't know if she should honored to be called a good fighter, or that she was being reminded that there was someone as, how Yang would put it 'bitchy' attitude.

"Do you know if he has one of the weapons forged by Drake`s brother?" Yang asked.

"… if we are basing that all of Lloyd Aurion`s weapon have keychains… then I assume yes." Replied the heiress remembering what he used during that bloody night.

"Then he is a good person, even before that incident if I am right."

Everyone stopped and looked at her, "How would you know that?" asked Ruby rather curious as Yang just kept walking.

"Because Drake told me once that Lloyd knew if a person was good intended or not."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Weiss as she and the rest started walking again, "He could have paid Lloyd for all we know."

Yang chuckled.

"What?"

"Both Lloyd and Zelos have told me I tend to act like Lloyd sometimes. So if it were I, I wouldn't give anything so valuable just like that. Besides, he is probably here because Drake called him for his top secret mission, so that means Drake trusts him."

"So that means there isn't actually a male Weiss." Said Ruby with a legitimate voice of sadness, which made the heiress fume while Yang laugh and Blake tried not to.

"Why you little?"

"Miss Schnee."

"What!?" shouted Weiss as she turned around to see the owner voice which did not belong anyone of her team.

In front of her stood two individuals, the first one was a young man with dark red head that wore a green, long-sleeved shirt, lined with blue accents and gold buttons. Over it, he was wearing a long-sleeved white coat with gold buttons that keep each sleeve tied together. The coat has gray shoulder areas and is blue on the inside. He has a black scabbard that holds a sword, which hilt that had a brown with gold design, but the most notorious thing about him, was his purple left eye while the other one was sea blue.

While the other was a young man with light blue hair with both eyes of sea blue color which were behind a set of glasses, **(AN: not because I am being lazy, but because I don't know how to describe what is wearing, look for 'Hubert Lhant, or Hubert Oswald' if you are so kind, thank you.')**

"Weiss, do you know them?" asked Ruby who noticed how her partner tensed.

"Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Asbel Lhant, and this is my brother Hubert. We are here looking for someone, and we could not help to listen that you were talking about said person." Said the identified Asbel.

"More nobles? I thought he said only two more were gonna come" asked Ruby innocently not knowing the problems just a simple question was about to form.

"Well yes of course." Said Asbel who got interrupted by his brother the moment his sentence ended.

"You say that as if there were more than just us and him currently here?" asked the blue haired noble as he moved his glasses slightly up.

"Well of course, this makes like 8 counting with you." Replied Yang who was counting with her numbers while Hubert looked at his brother with narrowed his, something Blake noticed, as did Weiss.

'They are not here because Drake asked them.'

"I am afraid he is currently not in the academy, he is away in a mission." Said Weiss who walked next to Ruby while Blake send her a look of 'do not say anything.'

"I see, are you friends with him?" asked Asbel making his brother snort, "Please, I am sure these girls are not as mental to be in the same circle as _them_"

All four girls narrowed her eyes at the comment.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Yang already thinking that in front of her stood not only a male Weiss, but also a more bitchy and arrogant version than her.

"The likes of you should not know, and you are in no position to ask any kind of questions, contrary to myself. So answer this, can you tell us where we can find his team?" The blue haired boy snorted again as he continued, "That is if he even has a team."

"We are leaving." Said Yang making everyone agree with her. That was until the four eyed noble grabbed Weiss by the arm while Asbel grabbed Yang.

"I am afraid, we can let you go so easy. Knowing where we can find him is of great importance." Said Asbel.

"What are you going to do? Stay next to his room until he returns?" said Yang with narrowed eyes while Ruby and Blake prepared themselves to intervene.

"You would dare to punch me? a noble? Do you have any kind of idea what I can do to you?"

Both froze at the threat causing him to smirk.

"Please don't make this wo-"

Yang noticed how Asbel`s eyes widened, "Hubert to your left!" shouted the noble as removed his head to see his brother.

The blue haired boy did as said leaving Weiss go only to receive a straight fist in the face, which send him away with broken glasses.

"Then I suppose it needs a noble,"

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see Flynn with his right fist raised with a yellow aura surrounding it.

"To hit another noble." Said the blonde as he frowned, "It definitely sounded better in my head"

"Scifo." cursed Hubert as he stood up and cleaned a drop of blood that was coming out of his nose, "What is a noble of Mistral doing here?"

Flynn didn't answer and he looked at Asbel instead, "leave her go Lhant."

"Answer my brother`s question."

"I am visiting a friend, any problem with that?" Said Flynn giving him a plain stare as he gave a look to Yang and moved his head indicating to move.

"Drake isn't here so drop the act."

Flynn moved his head slightly to look behind and see Hubert, whose glasses weren't broken.

"Drake is not the only one who attends here, so does Zelos."

"I can already tell Drake`s patience is tested everyday." Said Hubert as he pulled to golden guns from behind his back, each designed with two blades between the barrels.

"Listen Flynn, we only want to talk with Drake that is all."

"And you had to grab us to know that!?" shouted Yang who was watching from the sidelines along with her team.

"You be quiet," said Hubert as he pointed one of his guns at them, "This is bigger than all of you so stay quiet!"

Whatever Hubert was about to do, it never happened. A barrage of fire suddenly surrounded the noble until it let him trapped in a dome of fire.

"Hubert!" shouted Asbel as he prepared himself to run at his brother, only to suddenly move his head to avoid punch that was coming from behind to instantly bend his knees to avoid a kick and then backflip to see Yuri and Luke who were his respective attackers.

"You have a lot of nerve of showing your face here." Said Yuri with a menacing voice.

"I am surprised that you got here so soon." Said Flynn as he then turned to the little dome of fire to see Guy who was waving at him, "We got a really good guide." Said Yuri as team RWBY noticed Velvet behind them with Repede next to her.

"They are looking for Drake." Said Flynn loud enough for everyone to hear as the dome of fire disappeared to reveal Hubert breathing erratically while Yuri`s eyes narrowed.

"Do you have a death wish!?" shouted Yuri surprising Yang and Blake by the statement.

"More importantly, why the hell are 4 nobles here, and none of them of their respective kingdoms."

No one said anything, except for Ruby.

"You are here as well!" said Ruby with narrowed eyes not liking one bit not been able to do anything.

"That is because he is a noble of Vale, just like Drake." Said Weiss, making Yang snort.

"That explains why he is mad every time he arrives from a council meeting."

"Yeah, but it is because of Asbel`s father who is the current representative of house Lhant."

"Which all of us here present also hate."

Everyone turned to see none other than Zelos walking to them and then heading to Guy.

"I was having a wonderful day, I ate a very well balanced breakfast, saw one of my favorite movie on my way back, even managed to pull a prank on Yuri,"

Yuri twitched at that, but it wasn't the moment.

"But then I arrive here and see your faces, fanfuckingtastic!"

"Answer the question? Why are all of you here?" asked Hubert whose skin color was back to normal.

"For a party, that is what you do with friends. Oh that`s right, someone as arrogant as you doesn't even know the meaning to that word."

"Coming from the guy whose mother despise him."

The girls eyes went wide as they saw how Zelos tensed as sparks or orange Aura leaked from his body while the rest looked at Hubert with death glare.

"Hubert," said Asbel in a warning tone while said person ignored it.

"Besides, why would I want to be friends with such a dysfunctional group." Said Hubert as he looked at Yuri.

"We have the guy that has his own military group and yet he is to coward to lead them,"

Flynn, "And then hides behind his best friend who takes more power over said group while being a goody to everyone."

Guy, "Or the guys whose family was totally murdered and left him in ruins and have life as someone's dog until recently."

Luke, "And then we have the Good Samaritan who did not only took the previous fool as his mascot, but also is unable to fact, which makes me wonder why Lloyd gave you that blade seeing that you cannot even fight properly."

"Then we have the must screwed up of you all, the guy that it is so blind with vengeance that would sacrifice his own friends to achieve it."

Yang narrowed her eyes at the comment. Mainly because it didn't matter how cold Drake was most of the time, he cared for people, both human and Faunus.

At this point it could be felt the killer intent of all the nobles minus Asbel`s.

"And lets not forget about the most pathetic of all, the fool that was claimed as the best of our generation and ye-"

"HUBERT!" shouted Asbel making his brother stop, "Do not mock the death. Besides,"

Asbel looked around see all of them giving him and his brother a death look, but it was Zelos who was trying to restraint himself not wanting to reveal his semblance as his eyes changed to orange.

"Tough words for someone who has gave away,"

Everyone froze at those words, words that did not come out from any of the nobles.

"What did you say?" asked Hubert with clear anger in it`s voice as he looked at the direction of a certain girl with white hair.

Even the members of their team were looking at her not believing what they were seeing or hearing.

"You come criticizing them when you are probably the worst, an unwanted child that no one wanted, so unwanted much that they gave him away."

"Listen Schnee-"

"No, you listen!"

Weiss pointed her finger; "You came here threating us, pointing weapons at us while we are disarmed, and start talking trash about everyone's lives. So shut up, I don't want to hear so hypocrisy of a bloodline of cowards."

If Yang wasn't so shocked by this, everyone would have heard the longest 'damn' ever made, but instead all what was heard was laugh, from a certain red head.

"Keep going like that and I might stop calling you Ice Queen," said Zelos as he wiped a tear and then looked at Luke, "This bastard is from your jurisdiction, mind giving him a warning before I give him the what it is going to call the biggest beat down in existence!" shouted the noble again in anger as he took the hilt of his blade from under the sleeve of his black shirt.

The fellow red nodded, "Oswald, you threated citizens in the city of Vale who were unharmed and had no means to defense themselves not to mention that said persons were not a threat, there is also that you harmed said persons in order to obtain something. You do know where I am going with this do you?"

Hubert became tense.

"Weiss what is going on?"

Weiss looked at Blake, "Contrary to Asbel, Hubert is a noble from Vacuo just like Luke and Guy, he had no right on doing the things he did."

"Then why didn't you said something?" asked Ruby making the rest of her team look at her to see her looking in another way, "I forgot."

"Listen, things have got a little out of cont-"

"A little?" said Yuri loud enough as he looked at Asbel, "You come here picking a fight with all of us, you even dare to bring up and call stupid someone who is death, and you say a little!?"

Asbel was about to talk, but Yuri didn't let him.

"Get the hell out of-"

"What is going on here?"

'Oh please no.' Thought Zelos and Yuri as they saw Ozpin, General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Sir-" said Asbel but was interrupted by none other than Ruby who used her semblance to run at him and tell him everything what happened… in her own way.

"I will be amazed if he is able to understand her." Said Luke who was next to Yuri as they saw little red explaining everything like if it was an anime fight, she even made impression.

"Is all of this true?" asked the headmaster as he looked at everyone.

"Of course, we even have a key witness." Replied Ruby as she pointed at a direction, "A dog miss Rose?" asked Glynda as she saw Repede raising his paw.

"Behind the tree Glynda." Said Ozpin who noticed the set of ears coming out of tree, "Miss Scarlatina, would you please come out?"

The Faunus did as asked to reveal she was nervous, and scared.

"Did everything miss Rose just represented and said was true?"

"Now that is just cute." Said Zelos gaining a nod from Guy.

"The only thing it could make it better it if is she had a funny way to end the sentence." Replied Luke making Zelos said 'if only.'

"You do understand that what you did is something very serious." Said Ozpin looking at both Asbel and Hubert.

"And before you say anything Mister Lhant, yes I know I am in a tight position with the council," Ozpin glared at James slightly who didn't show any reaction, "But I am sure than you will have much to explain to then about allowing your brother take such actions."

Both stayed quite while Hubert clenched his fists, "Now, can you please tell me why do you need to talk with mister Aurion with such urgently?"

"Not talk, more like check something, that is all we are going to say. And we won't leave until we see him."

"Talk about stupidity." Said Blake in a low voice as Ozpin sighed.

"Seeing that none of the parties can reach a peaceful solution, why not settle it the old fashion way."

"Professor?" asked Glynda with wide eyes at what he implied.

"Fine by me, there is no way in hell I am letting him go freely after everything he said."

"Count me in." said Zelos as he stood with Yuri.

"If that it is how it is going to be, then lets make it 1 on 1." Said Hubert, which made Zelos snort.

"To scare to fight the both of us?" asked the red head.

"We fight better individually." Replied Hubert as Ozpin indicated Glynda to guide them to the arena they were going to fight while he and James stayed.

"With all do respect sir? Why?"

"Because I always enjoy watching what this generation is capable of doing, besides, don't you feel the need of avenging the name of Lloyd?"

The face of the nobles hardened, "I thought so. But if I may ask, what Mister Oswald said was true, it is rather curious for so many noble to be here."

"it is a meeting of friends sir, nothing else." Said Guy.

"You were being serious?"

This time it was Zelos the one who spoke, "Of course, we even bought cake." Replied the red head as he and Guy high-fived, "I see, I will be heading ahead. James."

The general nodded as Ozpin walked away.

"Girls, can you please leave us for a second?"

Ruby pouted at the request, but there wasn't anything her or her team could do.

"Actually general, they can stay. They do know we are here for a mission."

"Mister Wilder," started James rising his voice, after all, it was meant to be confidential.

"They found it on their own General." Said Yuri half lying, making the general sigh.

"Do they know the details?"

Both nobles shook their heads.

"Good. Any idea why they are looking for Drake?"

"Not in the slightest. Seeing for how they behaved, it is not for the same reason we are here. Although they are going to be suspicious now."

The general nodded at Flynn agreeing completely, "Ok then, Zelos,"

"Relax sir, I will kick his arrogant ass befo-"

"You cannot fight." Interrupted the general.

"Before I activate my semblance." Said Zelos finishing his sentence either way as a scowl appeared on his face.

"I don't want you to take risk, especially since you know who is watching?"

'Ozpin.' Thought Zelos.

"Then I will fight."

"Everyone but you," said Zelos as he looked at Flynn who simply smiled, "doubting me?" asked the blonde.

"No, because I know you are going to give him the chance of giving up before he receives what he deserves."

"Why do you think I am gonna do that?" asked Flynn showing a face of honest confusion.

"Because you are so intolerably nice!" shouted all of the nobles causing the blonde to laugh of embarrassment.

"And he is just probing my point." Said Zelos shaking his head with a hand on his face.

"Is he really that strong?" asked Blake out loud seeing the confident Zelos had in saying Flynn was going to give his opponent the chance of giving up

Yang looked at her, "Drake said that if anyone was to be crowned as the first of all of this guys, it was Flynn."

"He said that!?"

All of them looked at Flynn who started to rub the back of his head.

"He is exaggerating, I am sure all of us are equally strong."

'He is way to nice!' thought all 5 girls as he saw the blonde giving a sad smile on the floor, "Besides, the one who was strongest isn't here."

All who knew Lloyd looked down.

"Which is why I wont let Hubert get away with this."

The face of the noble turned into a serious one as he said those words

"Well isn't this a day of surprises, Yuri finding out Luke not being an ass an accepting it way to easy, Weiss defending us, and now an angry Flynn. Damn this day is getting weirder." Said Zelos gaining a 'hey!' from Weiss.

"We really haven't got time to talk, so I still can't say anything." Said Yuri as he looked at Luke who chuckled.

"Speaking of which,"

Yuri looked at Velvet, "Can you call Coco and ask her if Drake is going to return today?"

Ironwood nodded, "Nice desicion mister Lowell, we need to make sure Mister Aurion does not find at about this."

Yang blinked at that, Yuri had asked Asbel if had a death wish when he said he needed to see Drake, but why?

"I will be taking my leave, gentleman, ladies, Repede."

The dog barked.

"Ok, now that this is settled," said Yuri as he saw the general walking away to then look at the girls while the rest did the same.

"What?" asked Ruby nervously of how serious they were.

"Weiss… thank you."

"Huh?" asked Weiss surprised by the gesture.

"You did not only defended us, but also Drake and Lloyd, something I am sure they appreciate."

"It… it is nothing," said Weiss as she looked at Yang and Blake, "I told you I could be nice!"

To her surprise, none of then made an argument about that.

"Now to the next topic," said Yuri as raised his hand and smacked Zelos as hard as he could, "You know what that was for!" said Yuri as he started walking away with Zelos being helped by Flynn.

"Well, in the end everything turned all right… more or less." Said the leader as they started walking behind then.

"Oh we haven't been introduced by the way, Ruby Rose." Said Ruby talking to Luke and Guy.

"The pleasure is ours, Luke Fon Fabre." Said Luke as they shook his hand and then Ruby looked at Guy, who took his distance instantly.

"Guy Gailardia, it is a pleasure." Said Guy who waved his hand. Something Ruby did not care, too bad Yang did.

"You are giving my sister that handshake, noble or not." Said Yang judging that Guy wouldn't abuse of his title, and she was right but…

"Yang no!/Stop!" shouted both Weiss and Luke respectively as she sneaked behind him, and the moment she touched him.

He froze… and then fell on the ground.

"I didn't to anything." Yang said as she raised her hands defensively.

"That is because he suffers of gynophobia!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Fear of woman? Seriously?" asked Blake, making Luke sigh, "Please don't ask, he doesn't even know the reason."

"Yang, carry him." Weiss ordered.

"Why me!"

"Because you did this! Now hurry!"

Yang just sighed, "Come on hotstuff… damn you are heavy."

"Wait," said Ruby suddenly making Weiss sigh, "Now what?"

"The cake was a lie?" asked Ruby finally realizing there was no such party, and therefore no cake.

* * *

**AN: The reason I made such a melodramatic scene (in my opinion at least), it is because I wanted to give a little of background to all the other characters I had already introduced and currently introducing, and what a better way to do it that bringing a character that all it does is talking shit.**

**More background for al of the character will be coming in next chapters. That is if I don't have to rewrite everything I have done, and if I am lucky enough, an actual fight with against RWBY. **


	23. Not All Nobles Are Nice Part 2

**UPDATED 8/JUN/2015**

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum **

**Chapter 22**

"Only say yes or no. Is Drake in the bullhead with you?" asked Velvet with her scroll next to her ear as her face tensed.

"Coco do not ask why, I don't know how but you have to get him away from the academy, or at least the combat rooms."

The Faunus's face tensed more indicating Coco was indeed asking.

"Allow me,"

"Hey!" said the Faunus timidly as Yuri took her scroll from behind, "Hello Fashion girl, can you do what Velvet asked yes or not… lets just say that there someone here that Drake really hates, like really really really hates. And we are trying not to make an scene out of it… thanks, I owe you one." Replied Yuri as he ended the can and then preceded to return the device to Velvet, who was looking at him with a face of 'are you serious?'.

"Believe me when I say we cannot risk for those two to meet, Drake will go ballistic if that happens. So if I have to give something more than 50% of discount in all the cloth stores of my kingdom, so be it."

Now Velvet grew both curious and worried, "What exactly did those two do to him to gain so much hate?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes, "It is not what they did, more like what they didn't do."

"Huh?" asked Velvet honestly confused by the statement.

"It is for-"

"What do we have here?"

Yuri`s explanation got cut short as he turned around to see someone only slightly taller than him.

"We were about to go and have some practice. But someone is taking the arena. But now that is the little freak here, something else came to my mind, 'why not have fun with her instead?'" replied Cardin as Velvet took cover behind Yuri, who simply stared blankly at him and then at Velvet.

"Who is the retard?" asked the noble with a blank tone as he looked at Velvet.

Cardin eye twitched, "I am right here girl face!"

Yuri turned his face, "My bad, who are you retard?"

Cardin was about to shout him again and grab his neck, "His… his name is Cardin Winchester, the leader of CRDL."

"CRDL?" said Yuri as if he had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Have heard about me haven't you? I am not surprised after all-"

"Your team got beaten by Zelos in less than 5 minutes." Said Yuri as he snapped his fingers remembering what the red head had told him in the 'Wonder Chef' after their meeting with Regal.

"Huh?" asked Cardin with a dumbfounded face that then turned in one of anger, "That was because I wasn't with them, I am sure th-"

"He even went against them without the use of his weapons," said Yuri who then looked at Velvet telling that to her as if he was telling one of Port`s stories, without the sleeping effect.

"In all honesty even if he had entered, not much would have changed… except for the number or prideful people going down." Said Yuri talking as if he was between friends without a care in the world as Cardin threw a fist seeing that the noble wasn't paying attention, or so he thought.

What happened next could be considered something Velvet thought painful, seeing she put her hands to cover her mouth, and funny seeing that behind said hands there was a tiny little smile at the reaction of Cardin`s expression.

"Ba-sstard." Said Cardin painfully as he fell on the ground with both hands holding a very sensible part of his body while Yuri lowered one of his legs.

"I am in no mood for you, so get lost," said Yuri as he turned to look at Velvet again, "Where were we?"

_"All combatants please present in the arena, All combatants please present in the arena."_

Yuri sighed as he patted the Faunus head, "For another time it is." Replied the noble as he walked away leaving Velvet, who looked at him wishing him luck and then started to walk to the other side, making sure she didn't touch Cardin as her scroll rang.

* * *

"I am so sorry." Said Yang with a hint on her voice indicating she wasn't sorry at all.

"Once again, you have nothing to worry about," said Guy nervously as he used Zelos as a meat shield while all of them were sitting in first row with Yang trying to touch Guy, "But could you please stop doing that?"

"I just can't help it, your reaction is so funny."

"Not going to deny that." Said Zelos amused as he saw Velvet walking to them, with a worried face.

"He is coming with her, isn't he?"

Velvet nodded as she hand him her scroll, "And it looks like professor Ozpin asked them to come here immediately."

"Son of a-"

Zelos stopped his sentence feeling Yang`s eyes on him, "Do you really want to finish that sentence here?"

The red head shook his head nervously, "Thought so."

"Tell her to take him across the dining hall, it is in the opposite of the academy." Suggested Weiss, making Zelos snap her finger signaling it was a good idea.

"I still don't get it, yes those two are total A-holes. Especially him," said Yang as she pointed backwards pointing at Hubert sitting in the last row.

"I heard that." Said the blue haired noble.

"Like I give a damn," replied Yang as she looked back at Zelos.

"Says not to say curses in front of her sister and looks what she does."

Yang narrowed her eyes, "You quite. As I was saying, why do you fear Drake sees those two? Drake is like the second most patient and serious person I know, I mean, look who his partner is."

Everyone looked at Zelos, "You are the last person I wanted to hear that from."

"And yet he tolerates me more than you." Replied Yang with pride as the red head narrowed his eyes, but then changed to one of confusion, "Hold it, if he is the second, who is the first?"

"The only other person who uses all black here."

Now everyone looked at Blake, "Aren't you getting out of topic?" asked the Faunus wanting to know as well why was there so much bad blood between the blonde and those two brothers.

"That is not something you should care." Replied the Noble of Vacuo as he adjusted his glasses

"Shut it Huberta, no one asked you either." Said Luke not looking back knowing full well Hubert was twitching at the nickname, which he was.

"If you must know, it is because of a false rumor there is,"

"False rumor my ass, it simply hasn't being proved." Said Zelos as he eyeing back, "And even if it was true or false, why don't you want them to know?"

Hubert narrowed his eyes as he moved them up, "It is starting."

* * *

"Things shouldn't have gone this way." Stated Asbel as he stood in the platform.

"If you had controlled you bitch of a brother, then perhaps." Replied Yuri as he did the same.

"It is important we verify something, I won't like to see him either for obvious reasons."

Yuri snorted, "Innocent people doesn't run Asbel. But what would you know about that, everything you do is run and hide behind daddy's back." Replied Yuri as he unsheathed his blade and the sheath threw to the stands where Repede caught it with it's mouth.

"You are not going to fight seriously?" asked Asbel trying not to flinch at the statement as Yuri rested his blade over his shoulder.

"You should know better than anyone that I always fight seriously, but if I were to fight _that_ seriously then… I could assure you that the only thing you would be facing is death."

Asbel remained with the same expression ignoring the sudden chill behind his neck.

_"Attention please, this fight will follow the same rules as those used during tournaments,"_

Pictures of the two appeared in the big screen, each of them with a bar of green under the images.

"_Meaning, if the bar one of you turns red, the match will end in favor of the other opponent. Now without further more,_"

The eyes of both narrowed at the words of Goodwitch.

"_FIGHT!_"

* * *

"They do know the meaning of FIGHT!, right?" asked Yang seeing both of them standing there with the same stance they were in before the start.

"Fighting isn't only of strength, speed and skill, it also needs a lot of patience." Said Blake as he noticed Yuri closing his eyes, "Although now I do wonder what he is doing?"

"Relax, he may be seem as lazy person in the exterior, you could almost say the style he is currently using requires him to be relaxed, but over all"

* * *

Yuri's eyes opened instantly as he gave an step and then disappeared as Asbel did the same to then appear on the side where the other was standing as various visible slashes of white and green color.

* * *

"Calm." Stated Guy finishing his sentence as he saw something that surprised him along with the other nobles.

'He saw through my **Ghost Wolf**?' thought Yuri as he turned around to see Asbel's sword unleashed.

"So beautiful." Said Ruby as she saw the golden sword.

"Excalibur, a sword that has been in the Lhant family for generations. It is said that even the singles attack of it can harm even the stronger Grimm." Said Guy as Ruby admired the sword.

"Don't say that out loud, because you know who`s ego is going to rise exponentially." replied Weiss as she slightly moved her hand to close Ruby's mouth as she saw Asbel's next attack.

"What does Yuri's weapons do?"

Guy looked at Weiss with a raised eyebrow, "I mean, I recall I saw it red during the breach of Grimm, even the keychain was red, but now…"

"Have you ever heard the tale of Abysson?" asked Flynn suddenly, making Blake narrow her eyes.

"It is about a man of the same name that got obsessed with power, it is said that he had a weapon that made him stronger with every living being he killed."

"That sounds more like the kind of story you tell kids to scare them." Said Weiss as she looked at Flynn, "What does that have to do with this?"

"That is the name of the blade Lloyd made for Yuri, Abysson."

"So… he gets stronger with every people he kills?" asked Ruby watching the blade as if it was the worst toy she had ever seen.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lloyd would have never done something as cruel as that." Said Flynn as he patted Ruby's head, "It is truth that the story goes like that, but Lloyd made so the user could only get stronger at the contact with blood and… and Grimm flesh."

"And you call that not being cruel?... although the Grimm part seems pretty decent." Pointed Yang having mixed feelings about the blade.

"Hold it, wouldn't that mean Yuri should be stupidly strong?"

Flynn looked at Blake, "As I said, Lloyd wouldn't create something so cruel. When the blade turned completely red, just like you saw that day, it means it already reached his full limit. And then it return to it`s normal state under Yuri`s command."

"If that is the case then why doesn't he just use his own blood?" this time it was Velvet who asked the question as Flynn's face darkened.

"He has never done that, and that is because Lloyd warned him just to do it if he is alone and in a death type situation." Replied noble as Repede winced as Flynn said that.

"And he has never done it."

"Lloyd was a carefree person in almost every situation and serious in only a few,"

All the girls looked at Luke, "But whenever it was of weapons, there was not someone as serious as him, especially if he was the one that made them."

* * *

'**Ground** **Incineration!**' thought Asbel as he waved Excalibur a few times before doing a upper slash at the ground creating a wave of red energy that went to Yuri inn the form of a big red beam that was destroying everything at its way, including the ground.

Yuri ran at the beam with his semblance and jumped up before making contact while leaving petals behind instead of jumping away before, with the intention of surprising Asbel seeing that arte was big enough to unable him to see if it did hit him or not. Too bad the surprised person was him since he saw that Asbel was not only in the air as well, but also with purple aura around him.

'**Abysal S-!**'

Asbel interrupted suddenly his thought and arte as he instead shot quickly a **Demon Fang** up so the recoil would send him down to avoid once again one of Yuri's **Ghost Wolf**.

* * *

"Why didn't he used his semblance?" asked Ruby curiously as she looked at Luke who was closer to her as the rest saw Yuri and Asbel engaging in close combat.

"What are you talking about, he used it to run at the beam not a minute ago."

"Wait, his semblance is speed?" asked Blake getting his attention, "I thought it was Ice."

"Why would you… ooh." Said Luke lowering his voice knowing full what was she talking about, 'A little help here.' Thought Luke as he saw the others not knowing how to explain that was thanks to the help of mythical being.

"You could say it is an extra skill we can achieve."

Everyone looked at Flynn, "We can adapt our aura to a certain element to be able to develop certain skills. Look at Yuri for example, his aura is wind based, but with the right training he managed to adapt it to Ice as well." Said Flynn feeling bad about lying, but it wasn't entirely false, artes users can adapt their aura to not only resist another element, but also modify some artes.

"Ok. But still, why didn't he used?" asked the Faunus again.

"Beats me." Said Flynn as he asked himself the same question, 'Perhaps because he wanted to fight on his own terms.'

'**_If it was us, it wouldn't be like that, even if this guy over here wanted the opposite._**' Said a very grave and enthusiastic voice on his head, one that didn't belong to the spirit he currently have a pact with, instead it was someone`s else.

Flynn's eyes moved slightly to meet with Guy's eyes as he sighed, '_It is rude to begin a telepathic conversation with someone like that **Efreet.**_'

_'**Like I give a damn, it is been a while since I spoke with someone else beside you, your friend, and that guy who doesn't talk like normal spirit.**_'

'Wow, spirits and normal in the same sentence, never thought those words were going in positive.' Thought Guy making Flynn snicker, '**_Very funny smart ass._**' Said the spirit laughing sarcastically.

'And even so, Zelos hasn't made a contract with his spirit, and Flynn`s is currently sleeping so you have no one else to talk to.'

'I am afraid he is right Lord **Efreet**'

'Don't encourage him Flynn, he is also as arrogant as Luke used to, am I right Luke?'

Nothing, 'Luke?'

'This isn't happening.' Thought Luke making both blondes look the fight to see Yuri struggling.

* * *

'What am I doing wrong?' thought Yuri as panted a little as he saw Asbel with his sword in it's sheath.

The moment the engaged in battle,

Yuri used **Shining Fang **with the intention of making Asbel stand back. But instead the noble of Vale used **Wing Crush **to quickly slide to the side and hit Yuri on his knee with the Sheath of Excalibur, which made him lost his balance and then see him instantly use **Phantom Pulse, **making six black sphere with white outlines that were flew behind him to strike him.

In that moment Yuri used the lost of his own balance to stab the ground and instantly to a **Guarding Field **to block the spheres. But even that was a bad call since Asbel was gone the moment Yuri looked back to what was in front of him, what he did saw was a shadow in the floor, one that was getting bigger.

'Up!'

Too late, Asbel had already reached the ground before Yuri could look up, but instead of striking Yuri, he made contact with the floor in front of him, making a green lighting strike the position Yuri was and braking his arte.

Asbel slowly stood up and sheathed his blade after using his **Lighting Strike;** he stood there with his hand on the blue hilt of the blade ready for anything that would come from the cloud of smoke he just created, but instead all he did was put a surprised face as he instantly moved his head to the side to avoid a familiar black purple big blade, the signature are of a certain blonde, the **Marian.**

'No way.' Thought Yuri as he saw Asbel jumping back, which bring us to the current predicament.

Yuri Lowell was calmed, a little tired seeing that he just received lighting that hit him directly, which was also making feel a little stunned, literally. But the problem was that he was also annoyed, not because his bar was in yellow while Asbel`s was still green with only having lost a little.

No, it was the fact that all of his artes had failed. **Ghost Wolf** the base arte he created, the one that he did not only could use in the air unlike Drake, but the one that used his natural agility and not his semblance, was both blocked and avoided.

'The first one perhaps seeing since he used an speed based arte to counter it, but still to be able to know when I was going to execute it?!' thought the noble calmly as he kept thinking.

Then there was the fact he was able to avoid the **Shining Fang, **to be able to see it and step back and block it or parry it, he could accept that. But the fact that his speed was beaten and then being hit was something surprising.

But the straw that broke the camel's back was what just happened, he used the cloud of smoke Asbel generated at his advantage. He would have used his signature arte, **Final Gale,** but the start of it would have give him away, so instead he used his friend's signature arte, even if it wasn't as perfect as the original, with his speed it didn't matter.

'Looks like I underestimated his reflexes.'

'**_No,_**' said Celsius as only her image appeared next to him, like a ghost only him and those who had pact with spirits could see, unless they were summoned physically.

'**_There is something else in place, his reactions fit the moment way to perfectly._**'

'Huh?' thought the noble as he stood up slightly eyeing her someone thought he was going crazy.

'**_Let's do this._**' Said the spirit only to be rejected by Yuri, "Sorry, but this one is on my own."

* * *

'**_Looks like Flynn got it right._**' Thought Efreet as he saw the image of Celsius nest to Yuri, to then disappear.

'I know my partner. But then again, I am sure all of us would have done the same'

'Absolutely.' Thought those who currently had a pact while Zelos eyed Hubert who was simply smirking.

"You are not going to make a hole on his head only by looking at him." Said Blake noticing what Zelos was doing.

"It is just that seeing Yuri losing and that bastard smiling seems way to fishy… no pun intended." Said Zelos as he looked at the arena once again to see them both standing still once again.

"Say… why is Asbel's bar a little down? He hasn't even been hit yet." Asked Ruby as they saw the bar making Zelos sigh.

"Wanna take this one as well, professor Scifo?

"As you may know by now, artes need the aura to work, it is something as simple as that."

"But we have seen Drake and Zelos fight in the past, and their levels of aura never went down, even after Zelos did that air magic thing."

The blonde nodded, "You are right, and I was getting there. As you also already know, body and soul share a very deep connection seeing that the state of the soul can be very well reflected by the state of the body, so when an artes user practice an arte enough, not only the body learns, but so does the soul. So when person uses one specific arte enough times, the soul doesn't lost any energy since it is already used to that arte."

"Like when you go to a gym to work out a certain part of a body over and over again with the paint one usually feels the first day disappears?" asked Yang.

"That is the way to put it, you even gave an idea of to explain the next part. What happens when you consecutively work with out rest and to then immediately keep going?"

"Well you obviously get tired."

"That is exactly what Asbel is doing, he hasn't done any kind of move that it hasn't been an arte at all, unlike Yuri or as I am sure, the times Drake and Zelos fought." Replied the blonde.

"That does make sense." Said a voice that did not belong to any one of the persons that were already there.

"I am happy it was understandable," replied Flynn as he blinked a couple of times until he turned his head to see a familiar red head.

"Pyrrha?" asked Weiss as they noticed the four times champion alone with their team.

"I am happy we made it, oh!, hey Zelos." said Jaune as he sat in the second row his team.

"Hello Jau- sorry, can please repeat what you just said?" asked Zelos who instantly turned around to see the blonde, "Hey Zelos?"

The red head shook his head, "Before that,"

"Oh!?"

"Before that," repeated the noble getting annoyed, "I am happy we made it."

Zelos laughed nervously, "Yeah exactly that, you said it like if you had heard of this."

"Actually," the blonde said preparing to answer the question, to bad someone else beat him to it.

"We totally saw everything! Even how the Yuri pulled a Drake!" said Nora with enthusiasm as she looked at Luke and Guy, "Do all the nobles come in red and yellow!? Or does it mean that he isn't natural black!? So many question!" shouted Nora as he stood up from his sit and put her hand on Guy's shoulder and pointing at Yuri with the other, all of this while Guy froze.

'**_Of all the nobles there was to get,_** **_I had to get the one with fear of woman,_**' said Efreet in disappointment.

"Nora! Focus!" shouted Zelos as he stood up not paying attention to the fight that once again started.

"Where did you see this?"

Zelos pointed at the arena, "In a digital screen."

Zelos eye twitched, "Where!?"

Nora put her finger under her finger and rolled her eyes up, "In the hallways…"

Zelos started to become pale, "In some classrooms in our way here… I think I heard some in the bathrooms… that is- Oh no wait, there is also the dinning hall!"

Weiss looked at Zelos to see him looking at where the professors were with his hair covering his eyes.

* * *

"I have to say the skills they have displayed so far is quite good, especially mister Lhant's instincts." Said Goodwitch as he saw the headmaster narrow his eyes.

"I wouldn't say it is instinct, more like something else." Said the Headmaster, making the general agree with him as a bad feeling began to appear.

"I wonder what is the commotion down there?"

Both professors turned at the direction Goodwitch said to see Flynn and Luke holding Zelos while said red head was shouting something which none of the could make up, while Yang had both hands covering Ruby's ears and Weiss and Blake just looked at the fight ignoring the commotion with blank stares.

"Wonder what is that about?"

"Youth perhaps?" asked Ozpin honestly not having any idea of what was going on.

* * *

**(A couple of minutes before)**

**'_If that is the case, I suggest you to recall what it has been going on again._' **

That was all she said and then disappeared, leaving Yuri thinking what she meant, and what she said before.

**_'_**His _reactions_ fit the moment way to perfectly… huh…'

Yuri closed his eyes and started to remember all of it again, move by move, arte by arte, clash and clash, and more importantly expression by expression.

With the exception of the beginning of the fight, Asbel reactions had always been noticeable before Yuri gave any indication of attack.

'It was not by instinct… ' Thought Yuri as he opened his eyes to reveal they had become slit and were glowing as he reached a conclusion. One that needed to be proven, even if it meant losing this fight, since if it was indeed the true, then perhaps justice would be served.

'Now I am regretting throwing my sheath away.' Thought Yuri as he launched an **Azure Edge** while Asbel send the same at the same time creating another cloud of smoke, which Yuri took as a chance to charge with his semblance to see that Asbel wasn't where he standing, instead he was to Yuri's right with Excalibur in fire, to then instantly cancel at as half a second later Yuri turned quickly and executed a **Ghost Wolf **once again.

'There it was again.' Thought Yuri as he saw Asbel giving a full circular spin creating a transparent barrier (**Moonlight Circle**) with his blade as an slight barrier appeared, 'Got you!' thought Yuri as he gave a mid step canceling the arte and then slamming his fist at the ground creating an blue aural howling wolf to appear breaking his barrier noticing Asbel shocked face (**Lone Wolf Charge**).

The noble of Mistral then prepared to do a **Ghost Wolf** once more only to block Asbel`s sword before he could do his arte.

"Too bad you can use the ability of your blade."

"Only if I seriously wanted to kill you, and if what I am thinking is right, then perhaps I will." Countered Yuri as he sends a barrage of aura-enhanced fist with his free hand at great speed (**Cerberus Strike**), only to see said person avoiding them all with ease noticing something peculiar as the movement of his eyes.

"I couldn't expect no less from a killer," muttered Asbel in a low voice making the air around them become cold, literally.

"Better be a killer with the intention of good," said Yuri as his fist was suddenly surrounded by ice, making Asbel's eyes widened while receiving the cold impact of it causing him to be send back to the ground.

"Than a spineless coward." Replied Yuri as he noticed that cold smoke was coming out of his mouth, which meant he was channeling Celsius without realizing, but only because she was doing the same. She was also doing it with him, the only difference it was she was doing it in purpose.

'Celsius…' thought Yuri with almost angered voice.

'**_Thank me later and pay attention._**' Said Celsius not really caring at what Yuri did or say, because she just knew that what she did was the correct thing.

"Lucky shot," muttered Asbel as he stood up while Yuri slit eyes just looked at him while also being narrowed.

'Help me out with this one would you, and please don't do anything after it.' Said Yuri in his mind as he heard and faint **_'yes._**'

"Hey Asbel," said Yuri as the noble gave him a puzzled look, "Dodge this."

* * *

"So cute lights… why is he glowing pink all of the sudden?" asked Nora as she saw Yuri releasing a big wave of air around him with a sudden pink with white aura around him.

"It is called **Overlimit.**"

With a look of Surprise everyone, even the nobles looked at Yang, "Drake said it was an skill that let the arte user reach a knew extent in their abilities, even to the possibility of doing stronger artes from the ones we have seen so far." Replied Yang as she noticed Yuri's bar was generating little by little.

"How?" asked Zelos who was sit while being inside a cage made of Flynn's walls of light so he could not kill Ozpin.

"Drake told me one day he was trying to get to do a New Mystic Arte."

"And he tested it with you!?" asked Guy knowing how powerful an arte of that level could be.

Yang sighed, "No, he said that whatever he was feeling the moment he was about to do it, it could seriously hurt me. I mean come on, it cant be that bad."

"Some artes can do more than just cause physical damage Yang, Drake did the right call." Said Guy as he saw Yuri doing his move.

"It is over." Said Flynn knowing full well what followed after.

* * *

**(One minute ago)**

Yuri instantly slashed the air in a vertical fashion preparing to do a **Final Gale** while Asbel run at him.

If he could strike before Yuri launched the arte, before the second slash, then he would be able to cancel that Arte. Too bad he was greatly mistaken as he saw that the moment Yuri did the second slash to form an X, it froze.

"**Frigid Blast!**" shouted Yuri as he punched the frozen X making hundreds of flew straight but in several direction, making Asbel impossible to dodge it, and even more impossible seeing that he was not only running to it, but was also really close to it.

The shards of ice flew at great speed causing Asbel get a lot of cuts in his skin and clothes, some of them even managed to stab his chest, which forced him to cover it with his arms as he stood back.

"Pay attention." Said Yuri as the arte finally stopped to finally disappear making sakura petals surround him.

Asbel knew what this was, **Savage Wolf Fury,** Yuri`s original Mystic Arte.

The noble of Vale quickly took off the shards of ice that were impaled on him as he took his swords hilt while ignoring the pain he was in.

He stood still moving his eyes in every direction trying to get anxious as he saw petal after petal fell, until-

***CLANK***

* * *

"Impossible."

That was all Flynn muttered as he saw Yuri`s Mystic Arte being parried.

"I suggest you to prepare yourself Flynn, you are next." Said Hubert from afar as everyone looked shocked how an arte of such speed was parried.

And things turned to the worst as they say Asbel entering in **Overlimit**, making Yuri give a step back by the force of it.

* * *

Asbel didn't know why, even with stopping Yuri's arte and then instantly entering **Overlimit, **there was a feeling that was eating him alive, fear.

And the reason for it was none of than the grin Yuri was giving him without a reason, especially when Asbel was about to be declared the victor.

He stabbed his blade on the floor making a white green line come from the floor to suddenly disappear and then make 4 dark figures of himself appear around Yuri to begin assault him with coordination as lighting felt from the sky in each strike until all of the four fused together in the last attack making the true Asbel appear where was before he executed his signature arte. (**Aurora Lotus**)

'This is the end!' thought Asbel as he charged at Yuri who was falling on the ground with the intention of ending him with his own Mystic arte, secretly hoping than that dreaded feeling he was currently feeling disappeared, especially since he didn't know how, but even with all the wounds he was sustaining, he knew that Yuri Lowell was still smiling.

And even if he landed his cut the grace he would still be.

Too bad someone else had another plans.

Asbel's face grew shocked once again as he stopped the arte and raised his sword in defense position to block what it was a **Black Azure Edge **that came from one of the entrances of the arena.

"Just look what we have here"

Asbel's eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice.

**AN: Play: Gintama Ost thorny and rosy, for the rest of the chapter.**

"I just came back from a very bad experience," said a voice as the sound of footsteps could be heard in the dark entrance with only two green glowing eyes being noticeable in the darkness, "To find out you are showing your face, you shouldn't have." Said the voice once more to reveal Drake, who had his blade resting over his shoulder while his eyes looking at Asbel with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"Aaaaah… crap baskets." Said Flynn as the walls that surrounded Zelos disappeared.

"Why didn't we get a message from Coco!?" asked Zelos as he stood seeing the scene in front of him.

"That is because my scroll stopped working!"

Everyone looked up to see Coco Adel panting, "I tried to come here and warn you but-"

"Goddammit Coco, you had one job!" shouted Yuri from the arena.

"Not my fault asshole, how was I supposed to know that the fight would be broadcasted!"

* * *

"Ozpin!" shouted the General as he looked at the man next to him to see it's shocked face, "Believe me when I tell you James, I know that there bad blood between those two, believe me I know. I didn't expect Mister Aurion to return today not I set the academy to show the fight." Replied the man making both look at the other occupant of the room who didn't understand why it was so important.

"Glynda?" asked the professor of Beacon as he took his scroll to see that she was the one that broadcasted the fight.

"We can talk about this later, we need to get down there."

"I still don't understand-" said Glynda as someone down in the grades was asking the same question.

* * *

"-What did he do to Drake so badly for this to occur?" asked Blake as she heard the sounds of battle and a explosion taking place down there.

"There was a call of emergency during the happening of the bloody winter, it couldn't had come from inside since the white fang had jammed the whole area, not to mention that the whole event was suppose to be a secret." Said Zelos as the barrier that surrounded him dissapeared.

"That still-"

"Which could only be possible if someone outside of the area of the jamming, but no one got out, I can assure you that."

All of the girls looked at Weiss while the rest of the nobles jumping of the stands, "Then how-"

"Because there was a family that left before the whole incident started, a family that could have called way but before but didn't, until it was already too late."

Everyone faces went wide, "Which means…" said Yang as she noticed Hubert was only sitting on his place with a hand covering his face hiding the evil grin he had.

"That Drake's friend could had been saved."

* * *

"I don't want to fight." Stated Asbel as the **Overlimit **disappeared the same moment Drake charged and clashed with him.

"Does it look like I care. I told you," Drake launched a fist, which Asbel evaded, "That the next time I saw you face,"

The fist Asbel evaded exploded (**RAGING BLAST**) next to him sending him down to the side.

"I would make you pay for staying quite and letting her die." Replied Drake as Asbel looked up to see his glowing slit eyes looking straight at him as he removed his scarf to reveal he had a blank stare, and even in that state all he could he think was, 'This is not what I wanted.'

* * *

**AN: this chapter was a pain to write, mostly because it was more of analytical fight that 'hype' fight.**

**I know than that whole 'you family didn't do S***' have some serious plot in the theory, but I had to short it for the sake of the Ost, because it is so fricking short. please leave you opinion, contrutive critics gladly accepted.**

**Now the artes used this chapter… Oh! And thanks to Aselia wiki for the info of some of this artes.**

**Ghost Wolf: **The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Marian/DemonAttack (Drake's signature Arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Final Gale (Yuri's Signature Arte): **he users slashes twice, hurling an X-shaped Wind-elemental projectile toward the enemy.

**Frigid Blast: **Alterate Arte of Final Gale, It freezes the X and then is destroyed by the user leaving hundreds of shards hurt the target.

**Aurora Lotus (Asbel's Signature Arte (Fuck this arte.)): **The user stab the sword in the ground to instantly dissapear and then re-appear as four black figures that start to attack the target with lightings falling with each strike.

**Lighting Strike**: the user slams his sword on the ground, making a lighting strike the position in front of it.

**Ground** **Incineration (AN: the real name is incineration wave, but i changed it for… reasons)**: the weapon of the user slashed the blade close to the ground with the intention of sending a big fire beam.

**Demon Fang: **launches a ground projectile towards a target.

**Wing Crush: **the user moves quickly to the side and it's the target with the sheath of the sword.

**Phantom pulse: **six black spheres with white outlines that were flew behind him to strike the target.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands and being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Guardian Field: **When the arte is activated, a field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. Guardian Field is slow to execute, making it extremely impractical for combo purposes, but it can be useful to help protect and heal party members.

**Shining Fang**: When Yuri uses this arte, he rotates his weapon around his wrist, swinging it around in a complete circuit six times.

**Azure Edge: **It is similar to Demon Fang in that it can be used from long range, though it travels through the air rather than along the ground.

**Moonlight Circle: **the user makes a circular motion with his blade to create a white defense barrier that harm everyone inside.

**Infernal Torrent: **The blade of the user is set of fire to give Two diagonal strikes.

**Dragon Charge:** the user charges and phases through the opponent while leaving various after strikes to the target (This was the arte used that Asbel used at the beginning of the match.)

**Lone Wolf Charge: **The user punches the enemy and then slams them with a blast of energy in the image of a wolf's head, which can knock down enemies.

**Savage Wolf Fury (Yuri's mystic Arte): **Once executed, Yuri begins slashing the enemy from all directions as the speed of his slashes gradually increases, becoming quicker and more furious with each strike. After several slashes, he dashes through the enemy with a single, powerful strike, landing an additional four hits on the enemy.


	24. Way To White

**RWBY is own by RoosterTeeth **

**UPDATED 10/JUNE/2015**

**AN: changed the end of the conversation of Coco and Ozpin, leaving it as an open ending in case canon decides to mess with this fic in some way.**

**Chapter 23**

_"First, how exactly did you make this? You two don't even know how to properly melt metal." Said Drake as he saw the ring he took from Celsius, only to feel some kind of shock for an instant._

_"You are right, it was not either of us," said Flynn as he raised the sheath of his blade for Drake to see his keychain, "It was my spirit of… light." Said Flynn as slowed down realizing what he was saying, "But not Rem."_

_"There exist more than one spirit of light?" asked Drake thinking twice in taking the ring or not._

**_"There are three actually, the other two didn't take a part in the war." _**

_"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Stated Drake pointing a fact clearly showing how was the trust level regarding Celsius… or all spirits in general._

_"And why there are three anyway?" _

_"**It has always being that way, not even I or any of the others know why**" said Celsius while Drake looked to someone else as he thanked that there were not three spirits of darkness, Shadow was more than enough._

_"Flynn?" asked the blonde as he looked at his friend, who looked like if he paying attention to something else._

_"He wants to meet you." Said suddenly as he walked to him, making Drake give a step back._

_"Didn't you hear what I said no less than a minute ago?" said Drake raising his arms in defense._

_The other blonde stopped, "He won't harm you, I promise." Said Flynn only to see more hesitation, "When I have ever lied to you?"_

_Those very words made Drake and Yuri look at each other to remember the words, 'I promise it is going to be the best food you will ever taste', and it was true… sometimes._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing." Replied both, Flynn looked back at Drake making him sigh, "If something happens to me-"_

_"It won't." said Flynn as he raised his fist pointing at Drake, "*Sigh* ok then how is this-" Drake started as he raised his fist to bump Flynn's, making a white glyph appear on the ground that caused them disappear and then appear again in a white realm._

_"-going to work?" said Drake finished the sentence with a deadpan as he looked around to see the complete opposite of the shadow realm with the exception that the weather was fresh and neither cold or hot._

_"So where is he?" asked Drake as he looked around to notice a big shadow above them, which caused him to step back instantly and take his blade… that he left in his room._

_"Relax, he won't attack you." Said Flynn as Drake saw awed the spirit. Because contrary to Celsius, he saw a giant golden bird with two heads, the right one with a pair blue eyes while the other red, it had orange feather on the tips of each wings with what looked were purple crystals in shape of arrows, and lastly a feather of tails of purple color._

_"Majestic isn't it?" asked Flynn as he saw Drake relaxing watching in awe, something did not happen usually._

_The spirit landed in front of him waving his wings slowly, he then looked at Flynn who waved at him to which both heads nodded to then look at Drake and get them both close to him._

_"Go ahead he won't bite." Said Flynn while Drake didn't listened to him, as if it was in a trance, "What is his name?" asked Drake, as he began to pet both without a hint of hesitation, something that surprised Flynn a little seeing a wary he was of the spirits._

_"His name is-"_

* * *

"I would make you pay for staying quite and letting her die." Replied Drake Aurion as he raised his blade, not even daring to blink as he started at Asbel Lhant.

"Draky, calm down." Said Yuri who trying to stand up from the ground, "Stay out of this Yuri." Replied Drake not looking at his friend as he gave a step forward; only to suddenly stop as a barrage of fire appeared between him and Asbel.

"I know he deserves it, but think what you are about to do."

The blonde turned around to see a Guy with his hand on the hilt of the blade ready to draw it, but what really caught his attention was faint image of a big humanoid of black color with red crystal in shape of flame that were coming from his shoulder and head.

"He is right. Besides, you can't kill him here, there are to many witnesses."

"Yuri shut up!" Said various voices, making Drake looked around to see his friends surrounding him.

"Don't stop me," said Drake as he noticed Flynn raising his hand, which caused Drake to run at the fire and use **Ghost Wolf **to phase through it and avoid being trapped in one of Flynn`s 'cages'.

He quickly saw the Asbel was walking away slowly thanks to the disorientation caused by Drake's sudden **Raging Blast.**

The blonde ran after him not wasting more time as he felt the wall of fire disappear, only to stop again to jump back at the sound of firing to avoid a barrage of bullets. "Huberta," greeted Drake as he saw the blue haired noble landing on the arena with a smirk on his face.

"Hubert!" shouted Asbel as he turned back, "Don't stop me Asbel, we came for this anyway." Replied the noble as he raised his gun at the blonde.

"Woof! Woof!"

Hubert moved his eyes at the sound of the barking to see a dark blue blur assault him… and bite him in the arm.

"Let me go you stupid mut!"

Hubert managed to get Repede off and then kicked him and proceeded to shot him, but being unable to thanks to a high caliber hit the ground.

"You again!?" shouted the blue head as he saw Ruby near the entrance of the arena where Drake came from.

"Your fight is now with me you son of a bitch!"

Hubert instantly moved his guns as he transformed both into golden swords with the intention of blocking the attack of a wounded Yuri.

"You aimed at Repede, let Drake have your brother. You are not getting out of this one!"

The noble of Vacuo smirked, "I would like to see you try that,"

Hubert let his guard loose and kicked Yuri in the leg to make him Fall on the ground, "With those wounds."

"Gladly." Replied the noble as he kicked the blue head as he fell to make him do the same to then instantly point his blade at his neck… while Hubert was doing the same.

Meanwhile, "Just relax for a second."

"Do you think I am stupid!? Your trash of brother just pointed his gun saying you came kill me!"

"You are mis-"

"Shut it!" shouted the blonde as he prepared a **Marian** while Asbel, who was no longer feeling disoriented, grabbed the hilt of his sword and waited to for his move. Only to suddenly take away his hand from his weapon after a few blinks.

"**Marian!**" shouted Drake as he charged at Asbel only to have his arte be blocked, not by the noble standing in front of him, but rather the yellow wall that appeared in front of him.

'Flynn!' thought the blonde as he turned around to see his friend with his hand raised, and then look as another wall appeared in front of him, and to his right, then his left, and finally up. He was caged.

"No." muttered Drake as he saw Luke holding Yuri while Guy did the same with Hubert so they wouldn't kill each other, especially when Zelos came and punched the blue head straight on the nose.

"No." repeated the blonde with more anger on his voice as he stabbed Yin on the ground and started to punch the wall that was in Asbel`s direction, while said person, much to Drake's anger, was giving a face of contempt, something that made Drake more angrier as he put more strength on his fists, not expecting what was about to happen.

"Aaaaah!"

"Drake!" shouted Flynn as he dropped the barriers at the sight of the blonde falling on his knees with both arms drooping.

"What happened to him!?" shouted Zelos as he ran with the others to see an small pool of blood forming.

"I don't kn-"

Flynn words died on his mouth as he noticed from where the blood was coming from; he quickly pulled up the sleeve of his jacket up to see a really big wound from where the blood was coming from, while he also noticed how black and bruised his arm was.

"What the hell happened in that mission?" asked Yuri who was being help by the nobles of Vacuo.

"Magnius…" said Drake in a low voice as he remembered how he used him as baseball ball as Hubert got closer again with his guns raised.

"That is enough mister Oswlad."

Hubert froze at the sound the serious voice as he looked at the entrance his brother was to see Ozpin accompanied by everyone that was looking the fight in the arena.

"What happened to him?" asked Ironwood who was holding Asbel's sword, just in case.

"It looked like he received a very big impact recently," started Flynn as he took Drake's and began to heal it the moment Flynn's stated to glow yellow, while Coco had a good idea of the reason for his wound.

"Was it-"

"A Grimm," stated Drake interrupting Coco, whose eyes widened the moment he lied, "A very big Ursa did this to me."

Flynn narrowed his eyes as he continued explaining, "Your aura protected you, but for some reason there was some kind of residual pain from the impact, you were doing just fine. But as I said before, you over did it Drake."

"Leaving that aside,"

Ozpin started, "I would like to know why you tried to kill one of my students?" asked Ozpin with sharp eyes as he looked at Hubert who scoffed.

"What we are doing doesn't concern you Professor,"

Hubert took his guns out making everyone tense a little, "But if you must know," he replied as he took the magazine of his gun a tossed it to Ozpin.

"They are-"

"Sedates, yes. Our intention was not to kill him… although that would make thinks easier."

"The feeling is mutual asshole." Muttered Drake as Flynn started to check his other arm to see it was in the same condition.

"You better have a good reason to come here, especially knowing something like this would happen." Said Drake in a calmer manner, but everyone could notice the hint of hate in his voice.

"Not my fault you are a savage as _those_ animals." Replied Hubert referring to the White Fang, something Blake took notice of.

"What can I say, I made a promise."

"One that you are very bad at keeping."

"Don't test me yo-"

"Enough!" shouted Zelos as he looked at Asbel, "Answer the goddamn question."

Asbel narrowed his eyes while Hubert smirked.

"Does the title 'Envoy Of The Dark Abyss' ring any bell?"

The eyes of the nobles went wide, especially Drake's, "How-"

"That does not matter," stated Asbel getting their attention, "We are here to help you with it, by-"

"Locking you away." Said the blue haired noble interruption his brother.

"Hubert!"

The blue head ignored his brother, "You know the risks Drake, and as noble you know we are right by doing this."

"Hey! You can't just-" started Yang only to be interrupted by Ozpin, who put a hand on her shoulder wanting to see what was this about.

"There won't be any need of that," said Yuri who game an step forward getting off the help of his two friends, "Besides… Lloyd is gone… so there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Replied Yuri knowing Drake winced at the words while

"We are not taking risks Yuri, I am sorry but this is for the best."

"I would love to see you try asshole." Said Zelos as he took the hilt of his blade, once again.

"Enough!" shouted Goodwitch, "What is this all about?"

"None of your business." Replied all of the nobles at once in a perfect sync, "This is something that concerns us and only us… no one else." Stated Drake as he stood up and looked at Hubert and then at Asbel who looked away.

"How dar-" started the witch as her face changed red for the disrespect she was receiving.

"Glynda," said Ironwood stopping her, "This does not concern us." Replied the man as he looked at Drake, who sighed and then slowly nodded.

"If everything here is settled, Miss Adele, Mister Aurion, would both of you come with me? I want to here the reports of your missions." Said Ozpin as he started to walk away, "Meanwhile I am sure the rest of you young men can settle the rest of this."

Glynda shook his head at this.

"Drake,"

The blonde looked at Flynn, who had his blade in hand, "Don't over do it, do not tense your arms for at least two hours, ok?"

The blonde nodded as put his blade in it's sheath and covered the put his scarf up to then he prepare to walk away, but not before doing something.

"Sorry we could not catch up normal-" said the blonde as he looked at Luke and Guy to suddenly stop.

"You cut your hair?" asked Drake with surprise making the red head twitch, "Why the hell is everyone so surprised!?"

All of them laughed at his reaction, making everything that just happened go away, at least for a while.

"Relax, we have plenty of time to catch up later." Stated Guy, making Drake nod as he walked away with Coco, ignoring the looks of everyone else was giving him

"Now then, where were we?" asked Flynn as he looked at Hubert with sharpened eyes.

* * *

"You ok?" asked Coco looking worried for her temporal partner while Drake sighed behind his scarf.

"Frankly, no. I have so much rage right now I am not thinking clearly, my arms are in so much pain that I feel they are gonna blow up any second now, and the fact that those two are here don't make this day any better."

Coco could understand, "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if you do me a favor after?"

She smirked, "What is it with you nobles and your favors?" Coco replied as her smile faded, "How are you so sure that his family did what it did, keeping quiet I mean?"

Drake grimaced, "That asshole is to emotional, something you would never see in his father. In simple words, every time he sees me, he sees regret. The kind a person gets for staying quite about something important."

"But why being angry at him? I mean, he didn't choose to stay quiet."

Drake stopped and looked at the brunette, "Coco, even if he was not the one that did it, he knew and decided to stay quiet like a coward. All because his father told him to, he is nothing that a fucking puppet." Said Drake as he began to tense, something she noticed.

"Hey hey hey! Remember what you hair brother said, relax." Said the woman as she put her hand over his shoulder, causing him to start breath in and out over and over.

"Better?" asked the woman now fully concerned, especially when he simply shook his head.

"What was that favor you were going to ask?" asked Coco as she followed behind him, making him stop again and turn around to show that his eyes were not angry not serious, but more like weak.

"I need you to lie."

**LINEBREAK**

"What was all that about?" asked Blake as she and everyone, even Ironwood and Glynda were in the grades to make sure no engaged Asbel as they waited for the next fight.

"As Drake said before, this doesn't concern you." Replied Guy who was now using Repede as shield so Yang wouldn't get close and get the answers out of him, in the only way she knew.

"Are you sure?" asked Glynda, "That looked rather serious, to come all the way here to take mister Aurion."

"We are not saying anything," said Yuri putting an end to the argument, making the woman narrow her eyes, 'If they weren't influential people…' thought Glynda as she sighed.

"Seriously what the fuck is his problem?" started Zelos getting his attention, "He knows of the bad blood Drake has with them and broadcast the damn fight!"

"You said it as he knew," said Luke.

"He has been obsessed with us since we arrived Luke, of course he knew!"

Glynda tensed, because it was her who broadcasted the fight.

"In his defense, he might have thought Drake was arriving tomorrow."

"Don't defend him Guy," said Yuri, "If it wasn't because I am not in Mistral, I would let my wolves use him as a damn toy while being covered by raw meat."

Glynda tensed, "great deal, I would electrocute him until I leave him with more than just a permanent tick."

This time it was Luke who made the threat, "You two are soft, I would judgment him for a full minute, not even his hair will match how white he is going to be."

James Ironwood smirked mentally; he knew he shouldn't give the situation. But it wasn't often he saw Glynda go paler than she usually was.

"… But there is still the fact of knowing how did they know?" Said Zelos as he eyed Asbel, who was sitting in the last row of chairs.

"There is only one way they could find out."

'A spirit.' Thought all of them, but something didn't match, since Lloyd had all of the crystals they got from the cave.

And it is not like a person could make more of them, or buy them in the black market.

"Wonder what is all of that about?" asked Jaune really curious, but it was Nora who was more exited, because she was seeing everything like if it was something from a suspense movie, good thing Ren was making sure she didn't say anything.

But yet, it was Yang the one who was worried the most. Especially when Raven's words came to his mind.

'What is it so serious that makes him dangerous?' thought the blonde as she recalled the whole incident that happened a few minutes ago.

Surprise, that was the feeling she got as she saw everything happen. Because in the one and half semester she had known Drake, he never, ever, lost his cool until now, and let alone show so much emotion before. And that frankly bothered her a little, not because he showed much emotion. But because it was pure rage, even thought she should be the last person to talk about that.

"They are here." Said the General as he saw the two combatants entering the arena.

**LINEBREAK**

"I see, I am happy to see you were able to deal with the Grimm in a time record _alone_" said Ozpin as he looked at the blonde who had tired and saddened eyes, while a certain leader sat on the other chair eyeing him from time to time.

"Is there anything else?"

The headmaster shook his head, "Although I think there is something you want to ask me."

The blonde's eyes recovered some energy as he looked at the man, "Why do you let this happen? Why did you leave them stay? Because I am pretty sure Hubert would do something big to get himself thrown away."

"You are right, he did. And let me tell you, no ones gets away from pointing a gun at my students inside the academy and get away with it. But after he badmouthed all of your friends… including the death,"

Ozpin saw as the color of Drake`s eyes returned fully, with pure rage on them, "I decided to let you friends deal with them. But I need to apologize, I never expected you to return today, nor that Glynda would broadcast the fight."

Drake couldn't blame him, and he knew it, "It is all right." Said Drake as he stood up.

"Please, don't do anything harsh."

Drake simply nodded as he looked at Coco who gave him a smile, and then headed out.

"Now, Miss Adel. Brief me of your mission."

Coco mentally sighed, "As you thought, the report of the village seemed fishy, it didn't add to the video that it was given to me… which I cannot show you because my scroll stopped functioning."

"I will see it in another date then, please proceed."

The woman nodded, "The report it also the same as the one of 7 years ago, making the whole thing more unbelievable… that was until I did as you ordered."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed, "I showed a picture of Drake around the of the incident and the recognized it immediately, although the age does not match. Also, his behavior changed the moment we landed, not only he hide his face, but also wanted to get out of the village immediately."

"And I assume he lied about his report."

Coco felt bad in that moment, "Yes, once I did all I had to do in the village, I went with the intention of seeing something out of the ordinary on his behavior. Only to find myself saving him from someone who according to him knew his father."

"Miss Adel, please explain detail by detail what happened." Ordered Ozpin.

"_No problem, partner._"

The words Coco said to Drake moments before reaching this office came to her mind. But she couldn't do it, because her mission was examining Drake's behavior from the beginning, and she was someone did what it have to be done, even lie.

So she told him everything…even the part where she faked being unconscious, making Ozpin narrow his eyes deeply.

"Professor, in what exactly is Drake involved?"

The man simply made a digital screen appear causing her eyes to widen, because it had what Coco thought it was a conspiracy board with all the data he had managed to get.

"I am afraid that I don't even have the answer to it. But thanks to what little bit about Cruxis, I know where to start looking." Replied the man, but in truth what worried him the most was what Asbel had said, Envoy Of The Dark Abyss.

"But why no aid him in this whole problem?" asked the brunette with full concern remembering what just happened in the arena.

Ozpin sighed as he stood up to get a mug of coffee, "When Drake came here, he suffered from a self created split personality, which if I have to guess was one that tried to resemble his brother. But in some point he stopped doing that only acting as he true self, his cold self. I do admit that at first I was trying to figure him out to help him in what I could, but I knew there was something far wrong with him after some incidents happened during the first semester of this year, all of them involving him and placing him in said moments. But for some reason I think that what happened now is something completely different."

"Why?" asked the leader as she saw the headmaster taking a sip from his mug, "Mister Lowell said that the problem was already dealt with, and I have my suspicions that James is helping them with the very same problem I am currently trying to find out."

"The there shouldn't be nothing to worry about… right?" asked Coco not feeling secure about her statement.

"I am afraid that I don't even know Miss Adele. But as I said before, there is little I can do to help with the little Intel I have."

"Then why not ask the person in the center of the problem."

Ozpin sighed, deeply, "That is the main problem. Drake has showed a lot of mistrust not only to me but the other students as well, he doesn't really socialize, and when he does it is because other persons starts it, at least that wasn't much of a problem with his had his personality problem because he had opened quite a few times to Miss Xiao Long. But now that is impossible, even for Miss Xiao Long."

"Then what about his friends? Is it that he only trust people of the same status?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No, all of them, including James were in the party that was known of the bloody winter, so I think that is the reason he trusts them so much,"

"Because there is no deeper bond that the one there is with people who have experience what you have suffered as well. But can the same rule apply with the General?"

"I am pretty sure James came to them after the whole incident thanking them what they did that day. As well as help them in the trauma they could have suffered and try to investigate the Lhant family after the rumors started. I don't really know, but I am sure his friendship with him started that day. But regardless to what you say, I pretty sure that the bond of friendship was already forged before that day."

Coco sighed, "So there is nothing you can do about it?"

* * *

A blue haired noble, whose gun-swords were combined to form double bladed weapon, began spinning his weapon with a single hand with great mastery as he quickly surrounded a familiar blond as he evaded an slash.

The blue head proceeded to strike the bad of his opponent only to be blocked by his shield protecting his back.

"**Aqua Bullet!**" shouted Hubert after turning his weapons back into guns and shoot two water-powered bullets. One that Flynn cut through with his sword after turning back and the other which he evaded to then charge at Hubert with a **Sonic Thrust**, making the blue head shot and the ground in the position the blonde was coming, causing him to be send in the air and giving Hubert the chance to shot a barrage of bullets (**Tilt Beat**), all which were blocked the blonde's shield as he moved his sword behind it to slam the floor causing a shockwave that send Hubert away.

He quickly recovered from the attack in the middle of the air and shot a barrage of bullets that caused Flynn to stop advancing.

"Wow… He is like an improved Jaune!" shouted Nora, piercing the self-esteem of the blonde with her words.

"Now now Nora, I am sure Jaune can get like that with enough practice." Said Ren as Pyrrha put her hand over her shoulder

'Doubt it' thought almost everyone present.

"Wow, Drake wasn't exaggerating when he said Flynn's defense was impenetrable." Said Yang causing all of the nobles to flinch.

"And he hasn't even used his semblance, not to mention that his flexibility with the shield is really good." Said Weiss this time admiring how polished his style was.

"It actually does fit him, like a knight in shinning armor." Said Blake comparing him with a character from a book, making it enough.

"Ok ok, we get it. Flynn is a really really nice guy." Stated Zelos.

"Jealous?" asked Weiss giving him a smirk, but to his defense, Luke answered him.

"People always say how amazing type of guy Flynn is after they see him."

"So… yes."

Luke only sighed as he nodded, "But it is Drake's words that are is bothering us the most."

"About him being the best of all of you?" asked Yang making Yuri snort.

"Please, I would like to see him surpass my speed." Said Yuri, "Forget your speed, when I get serious I am unstoppable." Replied Zelos

"Yeah right." Snorted Weiss as she saw change her focus back to the fight.

"What about you two, don't think you can take him?" asked Pyrrha as she saw the nobles of Vacuo.

"It is not that, I am simply more the carefree type of person."

'**_More like a coward if you ask me._**'

'Which no one did.' Said Guy to Efreet not really caring what he was saying.

"And you?"

Luke just looked at the fight, "I know my limitations, that should be all there is to say." Replied Luke gaining a look from his friend.

"Say, what can Flynn`s weapons do?"

At the question both Yuri and Zelos looked at their scroll, "4 minutes and 40 seconds, pay up." Said the red head causing Ruby confusion.

"Please ignore them…" said Luke as Guy took the chance to answer her.

"The shield is really resistant, Lloyd made it using the same materials his father's shield is made of. But Flynn's sword, Prayer Of Lag Quarion, allows him to do magic artes instantly without the need of casting time and drops the cost of aura a to the half as always he stays focus."

"So… he is an improved version of Zelos."

"Oh bring it Ice Queen." Said Zelos as he turned around to hear the sound of water in the arena.

* * *

"**Ice Storm!**" shouted Hubert, making Flynn tense his body to create a **Barrier **around him.

"Coward enough to stay away!?"

Hubert smirked, "Smart enough to accept close combat isn't going to work." Said Hubert as he saw the storm disappear along with Flynn's barrier to see he didn't have any kind of scratch or wound on him, "the use of the **Barrier** gets harder with each use, what are you planning on doing?"

Flynn smirked as a yellow glyphs appeared around him faster that they should have, "Fire with Fire, **Divine Streak!**"

Hubert eyes widened as a crystal circle appeared in front of him and shot a yellow beam on his direction, making Hubert dodge in the last second and then instantly begin an incantation on his own, but...

"**Lumíniant Scythe.**" Muttered Flynn from the other side as a two circles of white energy surrounded Flynn, causing Hubert to jump as high as he could and made a 180 vertical turn to shot, "**Misty Art**" shouted Hubert shooting a barrage of bullets to use the recoil to get out of the area of the spherical arte that exploded in a bright light. To bad Flynn was not being merciful.

"**Holy Lances.**"

Four yellow lances appeared above Hubert and charged at him to impale him, but not his body, but rather his clothes to impale him on the ground to then instantly being hit straight by a huge **Demon Fang **that send him out of the arena and crashing against the wall.

"Stand up," said Flynn as he started walked slowly, "I haven't even use my signature arte, barely used my sword nor any part of my body. We are not talking 2 or 3 times stronger here, but a serious deal of pain."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Cinder Fall, who was wearing her Haven uniform, stood in the entrance of the grades section of the arena watching the fight.

She decided to come here and see what was happening after the broadcast of the previous fight suddenly stopped, the reason? Adam Taurus had asked her to get information on the names he had given her, all of them, which just happened to be now in the academy.

She wanted to add them to their list, but Taurus had specifically told her to leave them for him and the white fang, which was a shame in her opinion.

She came here hoping to gather some info that didn't involve fighting, especially because she noticed the bad blood there was between Yuri and the other noble. But even more when Drake came by in the last second with the clear intention of killing him.

But when she arrived she found instead another fight. Don't get her wrong, yes she lost a good source of information, but in exchange she was getting to analyze Flynn more, and to his credit, Drake's words were worth any letter.

The blonde had dominated the fight the moment it started, in terms of speed he was decent for someone who used a shield, his attacks were versatile in both close and long range, but what stood above was his defense since he didn't move from his spot when Hubert decided to use close range attacks. Yes, without a doubt he was the biggest threat so far, but she had yet to study the other three nobles.

But now that she heard the voice of another blonde, meaning it was time for Cinder to change of objective.

"Watching the fight of course." Said Cinder as she turned around giving Drake her _usual_ smile, which dropped the moment she saw how tired his eyes were, and how pale was the little face he was showing.

"You ok?"

Drake just stared at her and then walked to the other side of the entrance to rest against the wall and look the fight.

"You don't look like the type of doing stupid questions?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes, "It isn't bad to show being worried for someone else."

She wasn't that kind of worried, but she had to keep up her act if she wanted to get somewhere with him.

Drake moved his eyes to meet hers, "You didn't answer my previous question."

Her smile returned, "I just didn't feel like sitting. What about you? Don't you want to go with your friends?"

The eyes of the blonde became slit for a second, "I want to, but there are people down there that will ask questions of something that happened, and I am in no mood of having a 'chat'."

"And…" said Cinder, her smile never leaving her face because she knew the reason he wasn't going down to the first row, was because said _reason_ was currently sitting in the last one, close to where they were.

"I am afraid I might draw my blade and thrust it though his brain." Replied Drake without a beat as he looked at Asbel. Something that actually surprised her, not because of an answer she already knew of, but because of the lack of hesitation on the sentence.

"At least I know I am not the only twisted person here," replied the blonde, "Excuse me?"

"You were smiling, even when I said that."

He didn't know why, but know that he looked at the woman there was a sense of familiarity of air that surrounded her, it was very similar to a certain someone… no, a certain something, the air around her was the same as Shadow's in someway.

But what really scared him was the sudden attraction she was feeling to her by said air, making him remember that the said happened when they danced and then remember her words to came to a conclusion. The femme fatale in front of him was dangerous, very dangerous.

"Sorry if I find amusing, it is just that you don't see like the type to that kind of things." Said the woman back with her smile as she lied.

'If you only knew.' Thought Drake as he forced himself to look away from her beautiful, yet deathly smile.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Cinder as she watched the blue haired noble getting out of some kind of light sphere before it exploded.

"Sorry, but the simple thought of thinking about makes me lose my cool."

"You don't look like the type to do that, especially when having someone, who is known for being annoyed as a partner." Replied the woman, using his own words around him and referring to Zelos.

"Touche. But there is a point where someone can't just take it, if there is someone like that, then I envy him a lot. And Zelos is my best friends, so there isn't a limit for my patience in his stupidity." Said Drake whose eyes widened a little and then looked at Cinder, who just knew he said something he shouldn't, "Don't ever tell him I said something like that, it would never ever leave it rest."

"Duly noted." Say Cinder trying not to laugh at his embarrassment, "Say… I never introduced myself properly."

She walked to him and extended her hand.

Drake looked at her for a moment and decided to walk to her while thinking back at the attraction he was feeling towards her. She was a beauty in all her splendor, but that wasn't the reason for it. But rather something similar to watch Shadow said to him about seeking him, chaos? Evil? Power? Perhaps all of the previous were the reason for this deathly yet sweet attraction. But the part that bothered him the most was-

"Drake Aurion, but I think you already knew that."

He didn't care one bit.

"Please be gentle, my whole arm is killing me"

"Poor think," The femme fatale shacked his hand, "A pleasure, Ci-"

Her introduction got cut short at the sudden sound of destruction, making both look at the arena to see a hole in the wall of the arena while Flynn was walking slowly to it.

"At least there something good out of this whole day." Muttered Drake behind his scarf, loud enough for her to hear, " And I am not good enough?"

Drake blinked several times as he looked at her eyes, "That depends, what are you offering?" asked Drake not being serious at the statement, something he started to change again the moment her smile turned to one more sultry if it was any possible.

To bad fate had something else in store, she didn't took the form of someone interrupting the moment or something cliché. But rather the sudden chill Drake felt on his spine making his eyes wide.

"What?" asked Cinder no longer smiling as he let go of her hand and looked at the arena, because the feeling he just got. One he got used to about one week ago.

* * *

"Tough words,"

Those were the words that came out of the hole as small particles of aura of blue color began to came out of it, "For someone who is about to lose."

Torrents of water came out of the hole in such a speed that Flynn managed to dodge them at the last second to then being hit by a pillar of water that came from the ground (**Spread**) that send him to the ceiling and then disappeared.

Flynn managed to look down to see the figure of Hubert covered by a blue aura that made his plane hair look a little spiky.

"**Scarlet Bullet**"

Hubert shot two bullets with a blood color aura surrounding them while Flynn raised his shield and pushed himself down to block the bullets and then point his sword at him and take a sudden push while his whole body was covered in fire (**Rising Phoenix**).

Seeing this, two blue glyphs that shot torrents of water appeared next to Hubert while he raised his gun and started to shot repeatedly. But without a luck seeing that Flynn managed to change the trajectory to avoid Hubert`s attacks.

This caused the blue haired noble to back flip avoiding the attack and shot at Flynn while doing said move only for his shield to interfere, the eyes of the blue head went wide the moment he saw a wall on light in front of him that moved towards him pushing him while he was still on the air.

'Better keep this in close range.' Thought the blonde as he used **Sonic Thrust** to get closer, only to get closer and then suddenly stop to avoid another pillar of water that came from the ground.

'How is he able to use **Spread** so much? Especially when he isn't standing.' Thought Flynn as he saw more blue glyphs in front of him causing him to raise his shield and made various walls in front of him to block the attacks. Not expecting to receive and straight one coming from behind him, causing him to lost focus as the shields disappeared while of the torrents began to surround him.

* * *

"How is he doing all of that!?" asked Zelos as he saw Hubert, who had his guns in double-bladed mode, using his free hand to control the water, making the water form a prision of water that began to drawn him.

"Glynda?"

"Not yet, mister Scifo`s Aura is not in red yet." Replied the witch to the general.

"Something here doesn't seem right, it isn't his semblance that is doing this." Said Yuri as Repede started bark at him.

"What do you mean by-"

"He is having help." Replied Luke as little sparks of purple electricity surround him, making the nobles go wide eyed.

"You mean he is-"

"FLYNN!"

Everyone turned around to see Drake with his scarf down, "The son of a bitch is cheating! Make even the fight now!" shouted the noble making Luke's suspicion become a true while the blonde in the arena did nothing.

"Flynn! You heard Drake, make this fair damn it!"

This time it was Yuri who shouted as he stood from his seat as he noticed that his brother in arms was no longer fighting.

"Damn it." Muttered the black head as he prepared to jump in, until he, and all the nobles minus Drake, Hubert and Asbel heard something on their minds.

'**ASKA!**'

* * *

The prison of water exploded as Flynn body got surrounded by a bright light that made him cover his eyes and then open them to go eye wide.

Not because in Flynn hair was suddenly white and was glowing, or because also his eye were of the same color and especially not even because he had white wings of aura that resembled those of a bird.

But because behind him stood 20 glyphs, all pointing at him ready to execute **Divine Streak**, Hubert didn't have a way out of this one, too bad a certain blonde female blonde with green eyes thought the contrary.

"Mister Scifo`s bar is red, the match goes to Hubert Oswald."

* * *

"Now you decide to stop it, bitch." Said Yuri loud enough for her to hear as he jumped down to the arena as he saw Flynn falling on the ground while the rest of his friends did the same.

"Why you li-"

"I did told you to stop it, but you did not listen." Said Ironwood as he stood up and looked at all the students, "There is nothing else to see here, why don't you go and eat something, seeing that you haven't got dinner yet if I mistaken."

"Is it wise? I mean-" said the youngest leader not really having any idea of what was going on, except that there was enough hate in the air that could point to an unavoidable conflict, one she wanted help avoid it if possible.

"Miss Rose, believe when I tell you that I know the situation right now. That is why I will make sure nothing else happens,"

He looked at Glynda, "Alone." Said the General as he walked away with Asbel following him while Glynda simply narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"I am actually impressed you are not trying to kill me." Stated Hubert who was panting on the ground as Zelos and Drake stood in front of him while the others helped Flynn.

"Believe me, it is taking every bit of my being not to, cheating bastard, and now _thief._" Said Drake making Huber smirk, "So that is why you knew about Shadow and what was happening," said Flynn who got closer while being helped.

"Why do you think I stole something?"

"Don't play dumb. Lloyd had in possession all of the pact crystals including the aquamarine, the only crystals."

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you need to be taken care of Drake." Said Hubert as he tightened the grip on his guns. That was until someone arrived thinking it was enough for one day.

"May I ask what are you talking about?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at the general, "I am afra-"

"Oh shut up," said Zelos stopping Hubert, "Thanks to that little stunt you pulled there is nothing we can hide, especially when the whole fucking problem was already dealt with!"

"Not even to mention that Lloyd is death, making the other part of this whole twisted game missing." Said Drake forcing himself to say those words.

"But there is still you, the chosen of Shadow, the one that seeks nothing but chaos." Said Hubert making Drake stay quiet knowing he was right.

"Why don't we decide this with a fight then?"

Everyone looked at Yuri as he had grown a second head.

"Contrary to what just happened today, this fight will decide Drake's fate should or should not go with you two cowards."

"Yuri what the hell?" asked Zelos being the first to recover of that statement, "Wait." Said Drake as he met Yuri's eyes to see the expression 'trust me.'

"I agree."

"Drake!" shouted Zelos ready to object only to stop as said blonde put his hand on the shoulder to stop, "But your arms are in not con-!"

"They will get better, am I right Flynn?"

The blonde's eyes widened at what Drake said.

"Wait," said Luke as he gave an step forward and looked at Hubert, "I want to fight for the aquamarine you stole,"

Hubert snorted, "There isn't anything you have to off-"

"For my Sardonyx."

"… Is everyone having any idea of the actions you are taking!?" asked Zelos as he looked at his red head fellow while Drake did the same, "Are you sure what you are doing?"

"Yes, he stole something and used what it was to be a fair fight, he bad mouthed us and Lloyd and besides… _he_ also wants to do this." Said Luke as sparks of purple electricity came out of his body.

"If that is going to be that case, then I suggest you to start your fight tomorrow at ten am, especially since I am sure you want to attend to a certain _party_ on the afternoon." Said the general as he handed Asbel his sword back.

"Then we will meet tomorrow." Said Asbel as he shot a glance with Yuri who only smiled at him, making him feel his shiver again, but ignored it as he walked away with Hubert following him from behind.

"I am expecting an explanation of this,"

"And you will have it General, tomorrow in the meeting, I promise you that." Said Drake as he looked at Yuri.

"I hope you have a really fucking reason for what you just did." Replied the blonde not having any patience at all.

"Believe me, it is going to be worth it, but I need to go and ask the help of someone first. Meet me in a training room later." Said Yuri, as he was about to leave with Repede.

"Wait, there is something you need to know," said Drake as he looked at the general, "And I may need to ask another request to you general." Said Drake making the man raised an eyebrow.

"I recently came from a mission in which I found the whereabouts of a friend of ours, one that I think it is in a very thigh position." Said Drake.

"Wait, you don't mean."

Drake nodded at Yuri, "Yes, I have a lead on Jude." Replied Drake as he started explaining that little detail, not knowing that everything was being recorded.

* * *

**Well with this I officially end the revisions… unless I get a beta that points all of my mistakes…**

**Anyway, I am still deciding what to do with the current story line since I am going blind with the canon characters, and with the next chapter half way already I am more unsure.**

**Artes used in this chapter: **

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Barrier: **a green crystal barrier surrounds the caster, and their magical defense is raised by a moderate amount.

**Marian/Demon Attack (Drake`s signature arcane arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark elemental energy to extend its range or simply used as a bigger sword.

**Spread: **When used, Spread creates a column of water beneath the enemy that rises to damage it multiple times, lifting it in the process.

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands and being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Aqua Bullet: **Water infused bullets.

**Scarlet: **piercing skin bullets, but only skin

**Divine Streak: **When Divine Streak is executed, the user fires a stream of golden light from a glyph that appears in front of them. The beam of light is directed toward the direction the user is facing.

**Lumíniant Scythe: **Two circles appear around the objective in a diagonal fashion making it look like an X, the circles then emit a bright light that explodes, as a scythe of light appears to cut in the center.

**Holy Lance: **is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. Although in this chapter, Flynn didn't use it in the traditional manner.

**Demon Fang: **launches a ground projectile towards a target.

**Rising Phoenix: **In is the same as Rising Falcon with the exception that the user is surrounded by flames the moments he descends.

**Tilt Beat: **the user shot and the ground in the position the target is causing him to be send in the air and giving the user the chance to shot a barrage of bullets.

**Misty Art:** the user shots a barrage of bullets with a heavy recoil effect.

**Ice Tornado: **When the spell is activated, a light blue vortex of snow and ice appears, surrounding and damaging the enemy. It also has a lift effect allowing enemies to be launched into the air with this spell. This spell tends to have a moderate effect range and good combo potential, making it one of the more useful spells of its damage range.


	25. Lightning Proof

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum **

**Chapter 24**

_"__God, if you are up there, kill me now please."_

_Those were the words of a certain 15 year old noble who had his eyes closed while mentally counting to 10. _

_"__Stop exaggerating."_

_The noble turned his head to see a semi spiky blonde wearing a black suit._

_"__Easy for you to say, you are not wearing this!" _

_The blonde simply sighed, "That is because you are the future leader of the imperial knights Yuri," said Flynn as he smiled, "Besides it isn't so bad."_

_The blonde complimented as he looked at his brother in arms, who was currently wearing a set of elegant clothes with combinations of red and black with the little addition of golden line, this what was known among them as the uniforms that the honor knight used (__**AN: Yuri Lowell`s true knight title**__)._

_"__Yes it is comfortable for battle but not for this kind of suffering." Said the noble as he looked around of the guess of a certain event that was taking place in the month of December, the time of winter._

_Flynn sighed, "Look it like this, I heard that Zelos had picked the clothes of all the members of the Aurion Artes School for this event."_

_The longhaired noble smirked, "At least I won't be the only one getting unwanted attention."_

_"__Keep thinking that,"_

_Yuri's eye twitched at the sound of a familiar and annoying voice. Both nobles of Mistral turned around to see a familiar red head wearing a green combination of clothes._

_"__Do you even have shame?"_

_Zelos Wilder gave Yuri a death stare, "you really have no right to say that wearing that."_

_The red head looked at Flynn who greeted him while the blonde did the same and looked at the pair behind him, "Well you two look relatively normal."_

_A certain spiky brown hair sighed, "You only said that because you haven't seen Drake yet… Colette says thank you." Said Lloyd Irving as the mute girl next to him waved her hand._

_"__Where is he anyway? Don't tell me he got ahead of me in planning his escape."_

_Lloyd chuckled knowing that was a very high possibility._

_"__Knowing him," started Lloyd, "Trying to avoid any kind of social interaction."_

_"__Good luck with that. Everyone here are a lot of sharks only looking to keep social standards… like that annoying red head coming over there."_

_"__Bite me." Said long red haired that was wearing a white suit while being accompanied by a blonde that was wearing a vest with white shirt under it, black pants and shoes of the same color, but the must noticeable thing was the sword hanging on his waist._

_"__Now you can say our little circle is complete." Said Flynn as he moved to greet Guy, "Nope, we are still missing one blonde." Replied Guy as he saw Lloyd eyes watering._

_"__Is he o-"_

_"__Wait for it." Said Zelos as he felt a headache coming._

_"__Almost all of my children are here!" exclaimed Lloyd; of course that by children, he meant the weapons he had forged to all the currently present, except for Colette._

_"__Wow wow calm down." Said Yuri as he noticed that Lloyd had taken Abyssion from his hand along with Flynn's and Guy's._

_"__No no no," said Luke as he saw the brown haired noble coming to him next, "You know what happens whenever you take my weapon." Said Luke as the two blondes tried to stop Lloyd while many guesses were looking at them weirdly._

_"__Wonder if Drake knew this was going to happen and that's why he bailed." Exclaimed Guy as he managed to recover his weapon._

_"__Wouldn't really be surprised, it must take a lot to bear with someone so socially awkward."_

_Yuri growled as he turned his head, "And there went our friendly reunion. Huberta." _

_The blue haired noble growled at the name, "Stop calling me that Lowell, you look more like a girl with that hair and whatever the hell you are wearing."_

_"__That is the uniform of honor of the knights retard," said Luke as he gave an step forward, who was followed by Zelos, "And I don't want to hear that coming from someone using a skirt."_

_The noble of Vacuo narrowed his eyes, "This is the official military uniform of the Oswald family."_

_Lloyd smirked, "Good to know all of the previous leaders were woman… oh right there is one using them right now." _

_"__Why you little-"_

_Lloyd raised his arm in defense, "Relax Hubert, I was kidding. None of us really wants to fight right now. Although this would make this event more interesting" said the noble of Vale as he gained a smack courtesy of the blonde girl next to him while another person got close to them._

_"__It is good to see you still have that fighting spirit." Said a boy wearing all white just like Luke; the only difference was the eye patch that was covering his left eye._

_"__Asbel, might want to keep an eye on your little brother… no pun intended." Said Zelos as he took notice of the eye patch, something he did not have the last time they saw him._

_"__Did something happen?" asked Lloyd with a concerned voice as he looked at Asbel who simply waved his hand, "Nothing of that sorts, I am having some problems with this eyes. Nothing to worry about." Said the other noble of Vale as looked around, "By the way, shouldn't you also be keeping both eyes in someone else. After all, I am not the only one with a problematic brother."_

_Hubert looked away embarrassed._

_"__I know right!" exclaimed Lloyd as he gave a step forward, "What is it with younger siblings that makes them so stubborn?"_

_"__Not to mention so arrogant as well."_

_Lloyd chuckled, "I wouldn't say arrogant, more like a serious authority problem."_

_Asbel did the same, "And not to mention so much antisocialism." Said Asbel, making Hubert step forward._

_"__Enough!" shouted the young noble as he noticed the little outburst he just did._

_"__You can add easy to pick on in that list." Said Yuri as everyone started to laugh while Hubert simply looked away more embarrassed that before._

_"__Anyway, I wanted to thank you once again for this." Said the noble of Vale as he looked at the sword on a side of his waist Excalibur, "You really were a lifesaver that day, dad would have kill me if he found out I missed the original key."_

_Excalibur was… is the blade that has been pass generation to generation in the Lhant house. It was said that the current head always gave the sword to the first born of the next generation._

_The thing about the sword, it was that the sheath could only be removed by a pendant like key, one that was very ancient an complex, one that the current first born missed a little after it was given to him._

_That was where Lloyd entered. The rumor about him being a prodigy blacksmith was already known around that time. So in a desperate attempt to avoid the divine wrath of his father, Asbel sought his help._

_"__It wasn't a problem really, compared to forge 8 sets of weapons with an especial perk, that was kind of easy." Said Lloyd as he waved his hand while Hubert blinked a few times._

_"__8? You forged another one?" asked Hubert raising his voice a little with a tip of anger in his voice._

_"__Well yes, a pair of gauntlets to friend of ours." Said Lloyd as he looked at Yuri, "How is Jude by the way?" asked the Aurion as not noticing the angry expression that was forming on Hubert's face._

_"__He is fine, he is ahead of the current curriculum by two years, he should be graduating in a about a year now." Said the longhaired noble while Asbel tried to think in that name._

_"__Jude… I don't think there is a noble called that." _

_Lloyd smirked, "Do you really think I am such an asshole by only forging weapons for nobles?" _

_Asbel laughed nervously, "No I guess not."_

_"__He isn't a noble?" said the blue haired noble as he looked at Lloyd._

_"__You refused to make me a weapon yet you give one to a simple commoner." Said Hubert in a low voice not wanting to gain more attention than the one he already had._

_"__Not this again," said Asbel as he looked at his relative, "He already told you he doesn't forge guns."_

_The blue haired noble ignored him, "What's next? A weapon for a Faunus?"_

_"… __He is a Faunus," said Lloyd as Yuri gave an step forward, "Any problem with that?"_

_"__Problem? Problem!?" _

_The blue head also gave an step forwards, "He just gave a weapon, one that I am pretty sure has nothing ordinary, to an animal. What if he decides to join the white fang? Or what if he already is a member of it!?"_

_Yuri scowled, "He isn't a member of that group, he has been under the wing of my family for years so suggest you to shut up before I decide to cut your tongue."_

_Hubert snorted as he saw Yuri slightly moving Abyssion, "Another pick up?" asked Hubert raising his voice, something people noticed._

_"__First the orphan girl that cannot even talk," said Hubert pointing at Colette who put a hurt expression while Zelos and Lloyd stepped forward with blank stares on their faces while Asbel tried to calm his brother, "And then this babysitter who also managed to get his hands in one of your weapons."_

_"__That weapon was already owned by him," said Luke who stood next to the other Nobles the moment he mentioned Guy, who unlike Colette also gave a step forward, "Lloyd simply repaired it." Said Guy gaining a look from Lloyd._

_"__Simply?"_

_"__Not now dude." Said Guy as Hubert continued._

_"__And lets not forget about the street rat you call a bro-" said Hubert as Lloyd's eyes widened, as well as everyone else. The reason? Not what Hubert was saying, but rather the person that was standing behind him, one that turned around the blue haired noble and quickly took his arm and twisted it slightly behind him carefully, making it look like the newcomer was only grabbing the arm of Hubert so he didn't get more unwanted attention. After all, this whole event was only about faking and appearances in the newcomer's opinion._

_"__I suggest you that if you are gonna talk trash about someone, better do it in front of that person's face so that person can answer back. Seriously picking on a mute girl Hubert." Said Drake Aurion with an smile on his face, making it look like if they were talking friendly, which was not the case since Drake was twisting his arm._

_Everyone around them wanted to intervene, but some didn't know how to without doing a commotion. While other questioned something else completely, like why Drake's face had a red mark in form of a hand planted on his face._

_"__I just made an scene not 5 minute ago for calling someone an arrogant bitch. And guess what? I am in the right mood to do another scene, unless you apologize now." Said the blonde as he put more strength in his grip._

_That was until both felt an incredible amount of pain coming from their shoulders. But turned their heads to meet the face of a certain blonde girls who was giving them a kind smile that in their opinion wasn't kind at all._

_"__Colette?" asked Drake nervously as he and Hubert felt more pressure in the grip, causing him and the other noble to try their best not to scream while the blonde let the blue head go._

_"__Well that takes care of one problem." Said Lloyd remembering one of his created ways of living rules: never anger mute girls, especially if she has super strength._

_"__In a matter of speaking," muttered Asbel as he got closer to his brother, "Lets go before you humiliate yourself even more." Said his brother as he took him from Colette's grip, only for Hubert to become angry the moment he was able to breath again._

_"__Why you little rat!?" _

_Hubert extended his hand to grab Colette by the throat._

_"__Enough!" said Asbel keeping the low profile as he got in his way by standing in front Colette while this one was touching her slightly, "The first thing dad says about not making an scene and here yo-!"_

_Asbel suddenly stopped as he suddenly fell on his knees while putting pressure on his eye patch._

_"__I thought you said it wasn't anything serious?" asked Lloyd alarmed as he kneeled next to him while Colette also got close to try and heal him, only for him to suddenly fall back, as if he had seeing a ghost._

_"__Brother?" asked Hubert with a voice of suspicion before going to help Asbel to stand._

_"__I… I am sorry… we have to go." Said Asbel as Hubert helped him._

_"__It is ok… get better soon." Said Lloyd awkwardly not having any idea of what just happened, the last thing he saw of the other noble of Vale was looking at them, no, looking at Colette with a face he could not recognize._

_"__Umm guys," _

_All of the nobles turned their heads to see Drake now being held by the ear by non other than Colette, "A little help here."_

_Colette simply looked at Lloyd the moment she saw him getting closer, "… she says this is your punishment for calling someone a bitch." Said Lloyd as Colette put more strength on the grip, making the noble bit his tongue accidentally._

_Everyone laughed at the sight, to bad that would be the last time all of them laughed like that._

* * *

"She is really not going to breakfast, is she?" asked the black of team RWBY as she saw that her opposite color was not coming.

"Seriously thought," said Yang as she ate her food, "What could be so important that she had to stay up al night?"

"Well…" said Ruby as she titled her head, "As far as I know… I think she is building a bomb?"

Silence…

She knew because Weiss had actually woke her up to ask if she knew something about detonating bombs by remote control

"Did you just say a bomb?" asked Blake as she thought she would never hear those words and Weiss Schnee in that sentence.

"That is what Yuri asked her to build?"

The three girls looked to their side to see Zelos sitting with them, making the first time he had done that willingly.

"Yuri?" asked Blake already knowing of the last time he, Zelos and Drake worked with explosive dust.

"Don't ask me, neither he nor Drake told me what they have planned."

Yang looked curiously at him as he started to eat, "what are you talking about?"

Zelos instantly stopped eating knowing full well had screwed up, "As I said… I have no idea."

"Hey bud, is Drake ready for his fight?"

Zelos mentally face palmed as Coco Adel sat in front of them with a tray of food, "How the hell do you know that?"

Coco blinked behind her sunglasses; "The combat room I was going to practice early was going through maintenance, and went I asked Goodwitch who was there taking care of things, she said Drake and was going to fight one of those dudes from yesterday."

'Damn it Goodwitch.'

Zelos growled as Ruby blinked a couple of times, "Does that mean… that those two are still is trying to take Drake away?"

Zelos simply nodded.

"Why the hell would he agree to that anyway, they don't have any kind of power over him… do they?"

"No they don't Ruby, but some dumbass decided to propose that another fight was the best way to fix everything."

"That still doesn't explain what was that about 'Envoy of the Dark Abyss'" said Blake being more curious of the why of the whole situation, or rather the other part of it.

"As all of us said yesterday, that doesn't concern you. The only thing you need to know is that Yuri, of all people! Convinced Drake to fight his way out of it because he figured out Asbel trick."

Blake narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"Which I don't know,"

Blake eyes twitched, to her it was like waiting on a cliffhanger in one of her books.

"Then Weiss…"

Zelos looked at Ruby, "I don't know, after Flynn made sure Drake was fine. Yuri and Drake went to a training room while I waited in another by Drake's petition. I don't know what exactly happened there, but I don't remember seeing Drake so furious ever since… Lloyd's death."

Yang frowned, but still, "What were you doing last night then?"

Zelos took a bite from his food as he answered, "Shooting lightings at him."

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at him, until Coco remembered something, "For his lightning resistance training."

"How do you… oh right." Said Zelos as he recalled what Drake had told them yesterday, while the girls looked in confusion as they remember Flynn explaining something similar to them. But Coco wasn't there so, how did she know?

"So all night you and Drake?"

"Nope. I struck him with lighting while he just… sat there, thinking deeply in something." Said Zelos as he finished eating.

"Can't tell at least what was that about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Zelos sighed, "The only thing I wish right now is to end this day without Drake going in a rampage again… I mean would like him to crack some kind of emotion to blackmail but not that one."

"Wow, some friend." Said Yang as all of them sweat dropped, all but Coco who had a smirk on her face.

"You don't say," said the fashionista as she took her new scroll out, "A friend of mine recorded this, I thought it sounded cool when he threatened Cardin, but it also sounds kinda,"

"Corny." Said Zelos with a smirk as he thought he finally had a good blackmail material, while the girls questioned what kind of friendship those two had.

* * *

Drake opened his eyes slowly as he immediately felt pain in his chest.

He started to recall everything that happened after their talk with the general, his planning with Yuri and to his surprise Weiss, and his constant interaction with lighting arts and how he got back to his room last night.

"Damn pink heads."

* * *

_"__Normal people sleep in their rooms, in a bed."_

_Drake's eyes slowly opened at the sound of a beautiful voice while he also heard cracks of electricity coming out of his body._

_He looked around to see the surrounding of the training room he was currently in._

_Zelos had left a couple minutes after their session, which let him some time to meditate a little, with no luck at all. What he did managed to do was falling sleep on the ground, even with the annoying sound of the cracking electricity coming from his body._

_"__And beautiful girls should be taking their beauty sleep by now. Ci"_

_The blonde stood up to see Cinder walking to him, "Not really feel like sleeping and… Ci?" _

_Drake sighed, "Since we got distracted during our introduction, I decided to call you by the little part I was able to hear. You don't like it?"_

_The woman smirked, "I do actually, it makes feel a little adorable if I have to say so myself."_

_Drake smirked behind his scarf, "Because you aren't what a person with common sense would call adorable." Said Drake as he felt his exhaustion and anger slightly fading, as she didn't lose her smirk._

_"__And what would you see me as then?" _

_Drake narrowed his eyes, "Attractive, smart," said the blonde as his voice took another tone, "Dangerous, etc etc."_

_She laughed, "And why would you think so bad of me? Better question yet, why keep talking to me?" _

_Cinder didn't lose her coolness in a single moment. She was feeling a little entertained as she tried to figure him out, not expecting at all what he was about to say._

_"__Calm." _

_The blonde took a deep breath as he saw her smirk broke, "I cannot explain it. But all my worries and troubles disappears as I relax every time I talk with you, even when I know you are… as Zelos would bluntly put it, a very bad girl."_

_Cinder chuckled, "It is good you call yourself a messed up person when we talking earlier." _

_She walked to him slowly, "Because I wouldn't find a sense to what you are saying at all." She said as her hand gently touched his check, or rather what his scarf wasn't covering._

_"__But I don't like it either. For the same reason you mentioned."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "Because you can't understand it?"_

_The blonde nodded as he gently pushed her hand away, "I cannot stand what I cannot understand. This feeling of calmness being one of them. You are smart, you should be able to understand."_

_She frowned, but in reality she was having quite the joy in this, "Because humans cannot stand what they don't understand." _

_"__Exactly, that is why society is the way it is today."_

_She began to walk around him as her hand touched her shoulder, "You saying for the Faunus?"_

_Drake narrowed his eyes, "Yes. If people understood the pains Faunus suffer, then perhaps the White Fang wouldn't be the way it is. And if the white fang wasn't like it is, then humans wouldn't hate then."_

_"__You are not the first person to come with that conclusion, but the better question is. Who is at fault, the Faunus or the humans?"_

_He didn't need to think hard in the answer, "Humans."_

_She smirked, "And what would you, a noble, do about this?" asked the femme fatale as she stood behind him with her head over his shoulder and a hand on the other side his face slightly moving his scarf as electricity ran through her fingers._

_"__I don't know. I wish it were as simple as saying 'accept the Faunus' or something among those lines. But I know there are people, humans, that would never learn." Said the blonde as he entered n trance the moment her hand did contact with his skin._

_"__I… would deal with them, permanently."_

_The noble blinked rapidly the moment those words came out of his mouth, "Sorry… I"_

_"__Don't be," said Cinder as he started to pass her hand through his hair over and over, "Saying one can change things without a little force is a cute dream, but only that, a dream. If you really want to change anything, you need to do it by force. And if someone gets in your way well… you are smart, aren't you?" said the beauty of amber eyes as she moved her hand to his chin so the blonde could look at her._

_"__But…"_

_She put her finger on his lip to shot him up as her eyes started to glow, "Don't think, submit to those very thought you shared with me." _

_At that his eyes started to glow as well while she closed the distance between their faces, until she frowned as she heard someone coming._

_She let him go and separated from him while the blonde looked at the door that was opening as he covered his mouth and nose with his scarf._

_"__Regal?" said Drake as he saw a high noble and artes master entering the training room._

_"__I didn't expect to found you here, I just thought it was weird to find a training room busy at this hour." Said the elegant man as he walked to him, "Especially since I am sure you are preparing for the challenge that awaits you tomorrow."_

_Drake frowned, "You know?"_

_"__Yes, I am not sure what has gotten into you by accepting that challenge. But I suppose I will find out tomorrow." Said the noble of Atlas as he looked at Cinder, "Although I also did not expect you to find you with such a lovely lady."_

_"__She is an acquaintance of mine." Said Drake, causing Cinder to mentally smirk seeing that gaining his trust would not be so easy._

_"__Now now, there is no reason to be harsh here." _

_The blonde sighed, "What do you need Regal?" asked the noble of Vale wanting to go straight to the point, something he regretted the moment he saw the usually smiling man giving him a scowl._

_"__I would like to ask you what exactly happened the day you met Presea?"_

_Cinder watched with amusement as she saw Drake's give a nervous glint, "I already told you what happened sir."_

_"__No, your call only specified that you found her, not in what terms. I came here for the meeting you, James and the other had scheduled. But I decided to visit the General first to see Presea's condition for the first time, only to find that you tried to kill her."_

_"__I might… have forgotten that little tip."_

_Regal gave an step forward, "Listen me out for a second, I didn't know it was her I swear. And even so, she was following the order to subdue me. I had to defend myself." Said Drake feeling nervous as he slightly moved his hand back to grab his katana, only to remember he had leave it laying on the ground next to a wall that was in the other side of the room._

_"__Is it true?" _

_Drake nodded slowly as he saw Regal sigh, which made the blonde sigh as well. That was until he saw the eyes of the man lock on him._

_*__**CRACK**__*_

_Drake didn't see it, but Cinder did. The usual calm a stoic woman looked amazed as the man's knee made contact with chest in an really great speed while the nobles were still away from each other, but even more by the fact that it sounded like if a few ribs were broken with ease._

_"__Yo…You bas-"_

_"__Now now, it is already pass midnight and you have a great fight tomorrow. Lets go before Zelos returns shall we?" said the man while Drake tried to say 'Bullshit'_

_"__Lets go then, Have a good night young lady." Said Regal as he took Drake's katana before heading out while Cinder thought on something._

_She just knew that whatever those two were talking about had to be related with a certain bartender._

* * *

"Finally awake I see."

The blonde turned his head to the side to see Yuri, Flynn, Luke and to his surprise, Weiss.

"Regal did a great number in your ribs, I already healed them but you should be still feeling a bit amount of pain." Said Flynn as Drake sat on his bed and looked at Weiss to notice some heavy bags under her eyes.

"Sorry to put you through this," said the blonde casually while the heiress just sighed, "Don't be. A part of me is doing this for myself."

The heiress sighed as she narrowed her eyes, "My only doubt is, what will you do if Yuri's theory becomes true?" asked Weiss rather nervous as the eyes of the blonde only narrowed, "I truly don't know."

Flynn sighed, "The only thing I would wish to know is," the blonde looks at Yuri, "What exactly did you pick up from your fight?"

The Noble of Mistral simply smirked, "You will have to wait and see."

Flynn narrowed his eyes as Drake stood up slowly from his bed, "Where is Guy anyway?"

"Picking up Rita in the airport, he sh-" said Luke as he stopped mid sentence by the look Drake and Weiss were giving him.

"What?"

"You send the guy with fear of woman to pick one?" asked Weiss, making Yuri wave his hand, "Relax, Rita knows of his condition, plus Repede is with him so there shouldn't be any kind of problem… I hope."

"Anyway…" said Weiss as she looked Drake once again, "Do you already have a plan for this, because I am sure you are going to need more than just explosives to prove your theory."

Drake smirked as he walked pass her to open his closet all his belonging, including his scarf and to her and everyone else surprise, a big lockbox.

It was only natural to have one since he no longer could use his semblance to keep things there.

"Paranoid much?" asked Luke amused as Drake opened the safe to shut his mouth, "Maybe not." Replied Luke as he saw the contents of the safe, money, books, what it looked like passports, a little black box and above everything else, Lloyd's katana.

"Yang!" exclaimed Luke in surprise since he and Guy still didn't know what was happening since they still haven't been fully briefed.

"Yang?" asked Weiss puzzled as she looked at the white blade Drake took from the safe, "Your brother named it Yang?"

Drake growled, "In my defense I wanted to name both blade Light and Dark." Stated the blonde while the heiress thought about a certain brawler, as did Drake.

"Hey,"

Their thoughts were interrupted by Yuri's cold voice, both turned around in their direction to see all three nobles looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you planning to do with that?" asked Flynn with a serious voice while Drake only looked at him.

"Don't make stupid questions Flynn," said the blonde as he walked to where his own weapon was to take it out of the sheath, making both start resonating, "If my plan does work and Yuri's theory is proven, then this will be my trump card."

"Are you-!"

Flynn's words were cut short by Yuri, who put his hand over his shoulder.

"What was your time limit when you where in Mountain Glenn?"

"Hey hey!" shouted Luke as he looked at Drake who started to get annoyed, "You used both blades alone?!"

Drake ignored Luke's question as he looked at Yuri, "Five minutes top. My body will start to show secondary effects after that." Replied the blonde while Weiss remembering the state Drake was when they saw him on the train.

"I see… if you are not able to-"

"I will," said the blonde instantly stopping Yuri as Drake took the black sheath to put Yang in to stop the resonating as cracks of black electricity came out of his body, "I won't be. He literally won't see what hit him."

Weiss Schnee was familiar with most of the weapons Lloyd had forged; she already knew each carried a different abilities. But right now she was worried about this one. Especially since now that she think about it, neither she nor anyone of her team has yet to see what that weapon can do.

She thought it was because no one was pushing him to the point of using it. But thank to what Luke said now she knew there was another reason, there was a key to it missing.

'What can exactly do both swords together?' thought Weiss as he saw doubt in Yuri's eyes.

* * *

"I seriously don't see a reason to laugh," said Blake as the members of her team and Zelos were already inside the arena in the stands.

"It actually is one of the few actual reactions we have seen of him, I think it is kinds nice he is defending Yuri." This time it was Ruby who said that as Yang simply agreed.

"When you grow up with someone like him, this kind of reactions is priceless." Explained Zelos while Coco just shook her head.

"I am starting to regret giving you that video."

"When is this going to start?"

"In a few minutes." Said Zelos as he blinked several times before he gave a deadpan as he recognized the new voice.

"Why are you here Sun?" asked Zelos as he slightly moved his head to see Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias.

"To see the fight, what else?"

Zelos face palmed, "Who told you dumbass?"

Sun flipped him off as he pointed to where Ruby was. Said girl looked at him with confusion and a little fear as she remembered her little outburst.

"…Why?" asked the red head trying to stay calm.

"To… encourage Drake?"

Zelos looked at the nervous girl and sighed, "Drake wanted this to be as discreet as possible Ruby. I would love you would just tell me before doing something like that."

Ruby nodded as she gave a nervous laugh, "I promise I will do that,"

Zelos eye twitched for some reason as he heard Nora's shouts from afar.

"The next time." Said Ruby as she quickly looked away while JNPR took their seats.

"Really nice of you to keep the fight private Zelos."

The red head scowled, "Bite me Yu-"

The words of the red head died down the moment he turned around to see his friends plus Weiss, all of them with a serious face while Weiss's was more of an uncomfortable one.

"What?" asked the red head as Weiss as next to her team while Sun looked at Luke having a feeling he had seen him before, but could not remember where.

"Why the long face princess? Need you beauty sleep?" asked Yang joking as the humor in her soon faded as she noticed how the heiress was eyeing the group nobles.

"Just so you know, I am blaming you for this." Said Luke as he rested his head with his hand while looking at Yuri who scowled.

"I agree," said Flynn with crossed arms, "If you had taken seriously your fight yesterday, this wouldn't be happening."

Yuri scowled deeper, "I fought seriously."

"You weren't using your sheath, that is enough reason to say you were not."

The longhaired noble narrowed his eyes, "I hate Asbel as much as any of us. But not enough to kill him Luke."

'Could it be?' thought Blake as she saw Yuri's lock on his blade as the faint image of Adam appeared in her head.

"You wouldn't be talking about battōjutsu, wouldn't you?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes as his eyes were locked on his blade, "Yes… you could say that just like Excalibur is the inherence of the Lhant family. Our personal battōjutsu is ours."

The cat Faunus narrowed her eyes knowing full well how deadly that kind of style could be. But still, "Did you kill someone using it?"

"Blake!" shouted Ruby not liking were this was going, but Blake ignored her as she waited for an answer.

"Almost…" said Yuri as a ghost smirk appeared on his face, "For someone who tries not to depend on instinct, Drake really has a good one."

The eyes of everyone widened, at least of those who didn't know. But it was Yang the one that was lost in thought as she remembered the wound in the neck Drake had in the train.

"And even with that style you fail."

All of the present nobles scowled at the sound of that voice of an annoying voice.

"Took you long enough Huberta." Said Zelos not turning around as Hubert sat once again in the last row.

"You would have done us all a favor, if you had kill him."

"So would have your mother if she had let you fall when you were a baby more than just one." Said Luke while Sun looked at Hubert from the corner of his eye.

"Sun?" asked Neptune getting his attention, "You know him?"

The Faunus nodded, "He is one of the main faces that opposes Faunus in general back in Vacuo. A nasty fallow with a really manipulative way of speaking."

Blake eyed Sun and then to Luke who was doing the same. She actually felt sorry for the red head seeing that he had to deal with Hubert since they were from the same kingdom.

"It is starting." Stated Weiss as she saw the pictures of both combatants appear, making Yuri tighten the grip the sheath of his blade, something Zelos noticed.

"Ok, what is it with you?" asked Zelos no longer standing the ominous aura he was feeling.

"Look and see for yourself."

Zelos raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the arena, only to narrow his eyes, "I am with Luke in this. I am blaming you."

Many wondered what was Zelos talking about as Yuri sighed, "So I am right now."

* * *

"I hope this time the fight isn't being broadcasted." Said General Ironwood as he enters a room with Glynda and Ozpin while Regal Bryant followed him.

"Glynda had the best of intentions last time. She thought it could encourage some of the student to catch up to the levels of those two are."

"Not to mention I did not know any of the story behind Mister Aurion and Mister Lhant."

"What it is done is done." said regal as stood next to Ozpin to see the fight.

"Duke Bryant,"

The longhaired Noble turned his head to see Goodwitch standing next to him, "I wonder if could ask you something."

The man smiled, "Of course. But please call me Regal."

The woman simply nodded, "Then Duke Bryant,"

'As stern as always Glynda.' Thought James as he walked to the window to see the arena.

"I wanted to ask you if you believed the rumors surrounding the Lhant family."

Regal's face lost the smile the moment she said those words, "The ones involving the Bloody Winter?"

"Glynda…" said Ozpin who stopped as he saw James raising his hand telling him it was ok while she nodded.

"... Before that incident, Asbel's father, Aston, and I had a very good friendship. But all that changed after that night. I remember he and his family had to leave because Asbel wasn't feeling ok."

"You were there?"

This time was Ozpin who asked, "Both of us were."

Glynda looked at Ironwood while Ozpin's suspicion about Drake's relationship with Ironwood was explained.

"His behavior changed after that, as it did our friendship. But it is because that friendship that I knew he had knowledge of the attack of the White Fang that night."

"What about the sudden moves he has since that day. He had done a lot of risky, yet legal business and choices, to achieve being one of the most influential family, enough to be elected for the next seat in the council of Vale."

Regal looked at Ozpin, "That actually started to happen four years before that event. But he started to be less and less cautious of who took notice of it. He practically wanted to be seen after that."

"And I suppose there wasn't a way to prove anything?" asked Glynda, causing Regal to shake his head.

"As Ozpin said, all he has done is legal. And there is nothing to prove how he knew what would happen that night." Said Regal as Glynda's scroll sounded.

"They are ready." Stated Glynda as she set the pictures of both combatants as an ominous feeling invaded Regal.

"Uh-oh." Stated the Noble as he saw Drake coming out from one of the sides with Yin resting over his right shoulder while Yang was in the sheath that was behind his waist.

"He must be really angry if he wants to use the Never Ending Cycle."

James words earned a look of surprise from Regal, "How…"

"I know talent when I see it. That is why asked Lloyd if he would like to come to my academy when he reached the age he needed to, an in exchange he would help develop weapons for the military… of course with having in mind his no-gun policy." Said James with an scowl while Glynda threw a puzzled look, "You could say Yin and Yang were part of his interview."

"What exactly is so dangerous about those blades?"

Both looked at her.

**LINEBREAK**

"I thought you said Lloyd would never forge something terrible." Said Ruby deducing that second blade was the cause of their behavior.

"And he didn't." started Zelos with anger in his tone, something that surprised some since they had yet to see him in that state, "Those weapons in the same battlefield are the perfect tag weapons. But if Drake decides to use both on his own, it is nothing more than a very dangerous double edge weapon." Said Zelos as he looked at Flynn.

"You are suppose to be also a healer. How could you let this happen?"

Flynn scowled, "You know better than anyone how he gets when he wants to prove something. Besides, 5 minutes should be more than enough to end this."

Zelos growled knowing Drake omitted part of the information of what happened to him when he was under mountain Glenn, "Did he also told you he would not be able to drop the blades nor stop the change of energy after the 4th minute?"

Flynn's eyes widened.

"Is that the reason he was pale and blood was coming out from his mouth, nose and ears?" asked Yang worried as Zelos nodded knowing full well it was thanks to her that Drake was ok, as well as her team.

"Lets just hope the plan he has in mind works." Said Flynn as both combatants took stance while certain group of three sat in another part of the stands.

* * *

"Do you hate me that much to harm yourself in the process?"

The blonde didn't answer; all he did was look Asbel with death eyes as he took his stance.

"So be it." Replied Asbel as he moved the sheath of Excalibur slightly.

"**_BEGIN!_**"

Drake used **Sonic Thrust **the moment those words were announced.

Asbel saw through the attack and gave an step forward to do a **Beast** with the intention of making Drake lost his balance. But stopped instantly as his widened, he quickly did a back-step to quickly avoid a lost of rapid thrusts.

'He canceled the **Sonic Thrust **and did a **Sword Rain** while using the boost of speed of the previous arte.' Thought Asbel as he moved his head slightly to avoid another thrust and quickly use his thump to unsheathe Excalibur with enough force so the pommel would hit Drake in the elbow, making him stop the arte as Asbel grabbed his sword to quickly execute a horizontal slash.

The blonde quickly kneeled to avoid the attack and quickly do an spin kick that Asbel jumped the moment Drake kneeled while the sword of the dark red haired noble released sparks of green electricity.

'**Lighting Strike**'

Asbel quickly inclined his body to do a spin in the air and then slam the sword in front of the blonde so a green lighting struck him where he was, leaving a cloud of smoke in place.

The noble sheathed his sword and ran to the cloud of smoke knowing full well a direct **Lighting Strike **would partially stun him at least. He planned on doing a **Dragon Charge **phase through the smoke and leave several after strikes.

But what he planned was replaced by panic as he jumped back to avoid a red glowing hand (**Raging Blast**).

"How in the dust are you not stunned?" asked Asbel as he closed his eyes so his eyes wouldn't be affected in any way.

"I was hit by 72 **Lighting **and 28 **Thunder Blades. **Of course being able to stand an arte of that level without an after effect would be nothing." Said Drake in a monotone voice while almost everyone looked at Zelos.

"Hey! He was the one that asked me to!"

"So… what will you do now? Lord Lhant." Said Drake as he rested Yin over his shoulder while Asbel narrowed his eyes.

"I guess it is going to be that way… huh" said Drake once again as he waved Yin and held it in front of him backwards, making Asbel raise his eyebrow in confusion. Something that then turns in panic.

"**From the land of the living,**" chanted Drake as Asbel quickly rushed to attack the blonde.

"Are you out of your mind!?" shouted Asbel as Drake found easy to parry all his strikes with his weapon backwards, "An arte of that level can be dangerous in such a closed area like this one."

"What is he talking about?" asked Coco, who got an strange feeling of déjà vu for some reason while Drake tried to reach Asbel with his free hand, only to have no luck at all.

"It is the only high caliber magic arte he knows." Said Yuri as he wondered what exactly was going through Drake's mind while Coco remembered the massive lighting that saved then in the forest, which during Luke started to release sparks of electricity for some reason, something that had been happening since the start of the fight.

"Hmm… Flynn."

"Yes?" asked the noble as Drake threw Yin in the air to quickly grab it with his left hand and do a small thrust that Asbel avoided.

"You might want to prepare yourself to put a lot of your barriers… like big enough to surround the whole arena kind of barrier…"

Flynn's thoughts of the fight were interrupted for a second, "Drake wouldn't do it. Just like Asbel said, it is dangerous to do in this kind of space… not to mention there is also people here so… he wouldn't… he wouldn't right?"

The blonde looked at the red head with a confused look while Luke gave him a death stare while some wondered why Drake was trying to get a hold of Asbel.

"Just be ready." Said Luke as Drake's blade clashed with Excalibur.

"Getting out of ideas?" asked the dark red haired noble as he started to overpower Drake.

"No. More like not being to focus in two different things."

Asbel narrowed his eyes, "You freedom is in play and yet you are thinking in something different?" growled Asbel in rage seeing that perhaps Drake was not taking this seriously, something he believed even more as he parried the blade to instantly put his then sheath to make 6 spherical black orbs with white outlines appeared behind Asbel (**Phantom Pulse**). The orbs flew behind Drake and hit directly on the back, this made him stumble to where Asbel was, who was ready to release his sword once again to hit Drake with the pommel.

"Thank you."

Asbel eyes widened as he quickly took his right hand off the hilt of Excalibur to avoid the edge of Yin.

"I needed a way to stop you from drawing your blade,"

Asbel panicked, 'he wasn't going for my hand, he was going for Excalibur!' thought Asbel as he saw that edge of Yin was right over his sword's pommel.

"That eye of yours shouldn't be looking there."

Asbel froze the moment those words came out. It made the fear he had during his fight with Yuri. So much was his fear that he didn't register the moment Drake's free hand grabbed him by the throat.

"I can't… move." Said Asbel as his throat started to feel numb by the electricity that was coming from Drake's hand.

'Being hit by all those lighting artes didn't just helped his lighting resistance'. Thought Asbel as he the possibility of Drake gaining a big upper hand if he used a **Raging Blast**. Too bad the blonde had something else in plan.

"My time is up."

The moment Drake's words came out of his mouth, Asbel eyes panicked deeper as he looked up to see not one but several glyphs of color purple appeared above them, one bigger than the former.

'_More like not being to focus in two different things.'_

Drake's words sounded in his head, "Are you out of your mind!?"

A mental incantation was one of the hardest things to do for an arte user, especially for one that didn't specialize in them, and even more if it was a high caliber arte. Asbel realized Drake must have been casting it since the very start of the fight. Now Asbel realized he was fighting seriously from the beginning, Drake was simply dragging him into a trap.

"You seriously don't need to worry about the mess this is going to cause. After all there is a woman here that is only good to fix what it has been destroyed."

Many persons in the stands wondered if Drake was just being brave or have a death wish. But what everyone was sure of was that Goodwitch was fuming in anger.

Of course, all of that came to pass the moment a massive lighting destroyed the ceiling and made contact with the spot Drake and Asbel were standing.

* * *

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands while being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Lighting Strike**: the user slams his sword on the ground, making a lighting strike the position in front of it.

**Phantom pulse: **six black spheres with white outlines that were fly behind the target to strike.

**Dragon Charge:** the user charges and phases through the opponent while leaving various after strikes to the target.

**Indignation: **the caster calls a massive bolt of lightning that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. It is the highest-level and most powerful spell of its element that can be learned.

**Sword Rain: **When this arte is activated, the user stabs the target with many rapid thrusts.

**Thunder Blade: **A giant blade made of thunder that stabs the ground creating an explosion of electricity, the sword can also be used as a normal sword if the user has a lot of experience with the arte.

**Lighting: **the spell involves shooting lightning diagonally toward the target


	26. Remember You Are Mortal

**Before all this starts, I better say this, better late than never.**

**Happy Birthday Monty.**

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 25**

"Now that explains why he didn't want to use my ship for the fight." Stated Ironwood with an amused tone after he saw Drake's little stunt.

"That was reckless! He could not just harm himself but Mister Lhant as well."

Stated Glynda not liking one bit Drake's actions, especially the one where he said she was only good for fixing broken things, "Not to mention that the other students."

"I think someone already took care of that Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda looked at the arena once more as Regal said those words to see the smoke start to clear little by little, only to see a set of yellow walls surrounding the arena.

"It looks like Drake knew Flynn would act in defense."

Glynda scowled, "That still does not justify what he just did. He just destroyed the ceiling of the arena!"

She looked at Ozpin as she finished the sentence, "Aren't you going to say anything about this?"

The words that came out of Ozpin were not the ones she was expecting.

"How did Mister Lhant get there? Without a scratch non the less?"

Ozpin's words made everyone else in the room look down to see there was still smoke. But Asbel could still be noticed, although he was a little distanced from the position he was.

"Glynda, could you please show what happened before Mister Aurion's arte?"

Glynda didn't waste a second as she did what Ozpin had asked her.

"… Stop there."

The General sighed as he saw what Ozpin wanted to know, "That family doesn't stop to disappoint me."

The screen showed how a blue glyph appeared before the lighting struck, it made a solid current of water whiplash Drake's so he would let Asbel go and then push the dark red haired Noble away.

"It looks like Mister Oswald decided give a hand to his brother."

Regal nodded, "And it looks like we were not the only one that caught him in the act." Said Regal as he saw where Hubert was sitting.

* * *

"Exaggerated much?" growled an annoyed Flynn as he stood up the moment he saw the glyph to create various walls that surrounded the arena before the **Indignation **struck.

"I would call it something stunning."

Everyone growled at the comment the brawler of RWBY said, "Just hope Drake is ok, he was in the center as well."

"I am sure he is. I can already bet this was the reason he wanted to develop his tolerance against lighting." Said Zelos while Yuri frowned.

'**_You felt it as well?_**'

The noble nodded as he heard Celsius question, making Flynn raise an eyebrows as he let walls disappear all the yellow walls.

'_What are you talking about?_' asked Flynn as he heard Yuri's thoughts thanks to the spirits connections.

Yuri eyed him, '_you didn't felt it because you were busy using your semblance. But I definitely felt the energy of an spirit down there._'

Flynn raised an eyebrow in confusion, as he understood what Yuri was telling him. '_Hubert doesn't think his brother can't win without help. We better make sure he doesn't do it again._'

Yuri put his hand over Flynn's shoulder to stop him from standing up, "Someone is already taking care of that."

Flynn raised an eyebrow to notice what he meant the moment he looked to where Hubert was sitting.

"I don't suppose you came here to give me your pact crystal." Said Hubert as he watched at the arena as Luke sat next to him.

"Just making sure you don't pull the same crap again."

Luke threat did not go empty as crack of electricity ran through his body.

"Do something like that again and I will fry your brain enough so have to eat your food by a tube."

Hubert smiled, "The only reason you are acting tough is for that mute spirit of yours," said Hubert as he looked at the screen; "Drake's bar is already yellow while my brother's is still green. I do not think he needs more of _our _assistance."

Luke scowled, "If you think this is enough to stop Drake's tactics, then I suggest you to prepare to eat those words."

Luke wasn't entirely sure of what he said, especially since he did not know if Drake's original plan was even ruined, a plan he still did not know in what consisted.

* * *

'Fucking Hubert.' Thought the blonde as he carefully stopped in one spot to put something in the cracks on the ground thanks to his **Indignation**.

He looked at his right hand to see the mark of the whiplash he received. But that did not stop him. Yes, his plan was to use the **Indignation**, but hitting Asbel was only a bonus, not necessary. The bad thing it was that he did receive the arte, making him unable to take another direct hit of any lighting arte without the use of a **Barrier**, after all, his training was not complete yet, and even so been able to handle that kind of arte only reduced the damage by 50%. It would have been 75% with a barrier, but since neither his training was complete, or the use of the defensive arte, then it meant he took about 35% damage. But once again, that did not matter.

He took something from out his sleeve and started running again to the next spot before the screen of smoke he was using cleared out.

* * *

Asbel Lhant stood patiently in one of the extremes of the destroyed grounds of the arena as he looked around to all the direction.

He didn't want to acknowledge what Hubert did was ok. But it was necessary for the result of their little quest. But above everything, he wanted to end the fight the moment Drake said those words.

'_That eye of yours shouldn't be looking there._'

Those words froze Asbel to the core, 'He doesn't know anything.' Thought Asbel trying to calm himself as he heard Drake's voice

"How does it feel to depend in your little brother?"

The eyes of the noble narrowed as he moved his eyes in the smoke to see any indication of the blonde.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Drake scowled behind his scarf as he hid in the smoke, "Of course you don't. Always hiding behind words."

Asbel looked at the direction the voice came from, "Lets see how words get you out of the problem that awaits you after all this is over."

The next thing Asbel heard was something similar to the sound one hears when someone flips a coin. At this Asbel eyes widened as he jumped to the side to avoid an explosion that took place on the same position he formerly was.

He stood up a looked surprised at the spot he was in.

"That eye is really useful."

Asbel felt a chill behind him; he instantly unsheathed his sword and gave a full slash behind him, only to meet nothing.

"What? Are your senses failing you?"

Asbel growled as Excalibur was surrounded with a green energy while he slashed the air around him to clear the smoke.

"Bored of hide and seek? I thought it was your favorite game."

Asbel turned around to see Drake standing in the other side of the destroyed arena.

The dark red haired noble looked at the blonde to notice that his eyes were glowing and slit and that he was no longer leaking electricity, which meant that **Indignation** managed to take care of that.

"That wasn't an arte." Asbel said as he managed to see some kind of device in his left hand.

"No it wasn't."

Asbel jumped from the spot he was standing to avoid another explosion the moment he saw the blonde moving his hand slightly.

"First **Indignation** and now this!"

Drake only stared blankly at him, "I am a huntsman in training. It is only natural that I use all my resources in a fight, moral or not moral. But you really have no right to say anything, not since Hubert helped you not a while back."

Hubert scowled in the stands at that while everyone that did not saw the water appearing in the arena, wondered what they were talking about.

"Where the hell did you get explosives anyway!?"

Drake smirked behind his scarf, "From the fuck you charity!"

Some stared at Drake wondering if such an association existed. While some knew the real source of the bombs.

"You didn't want to give me an extra rounds from a Crescent Rose but you gave Drake explosives? I can't believe you!" said Ruby as she looked at Weiss because she was the one that made those bombs.

The heiress didn't answer, as a matter of fact she hasn't been paying attention to anything that it wasn't the fight.

The reason? Her talk with Yuri and Drake last night.

* * *

_Weiss Schnee blinked several times as he looked between Yuri and Drake._

_The first looking at the blonde with a serious face, while the second had his eyes closed thinking what they just talk._

_"__You are seriously not thinking __that_…_do you?"_

_Yuri looked at the heiress, "He avoided my fastest arte. No one, not even Flynn nor Lloyd had been able to avoid them, block them? Yes. But not avoid them with ease. Especially my Mystic Arte."_

_Weiss still wasn't sure, "That still does not mean that your hypothesis is try… I mean, there are many incredible semblances, mine being one of them. But that!? I just find it hard to believe."_

_Yuri sighed as he looked at Drake, who was still thinking, "Listen, remember what happened that night three years ago. He showed indications of it, remember how he looked at Colette that night. That is how he knew! It wasn't his father, it was him!" _

_Weiss gave a step back in surprise as she saw someone usually calmed show so much rage, then again, it was the second time that day, Drake being the first._

_"…"_

_"__Not to mention that would explain how is his family in the eyes of the council, or all the risky and yet successful investments his family had made."_

_Drake slowly opened his eyes to give him a blank stare, "I believe you…" _

_Yuri smiled._

_"__Then lets start planning."_

_Yuri looks at Weiss._

_"__Me? What I am suppose to do?" asked Weiss knowing the reason Yuri had call for her._

_"__Because this dumbass over here,"_

_He points at Drake who was in deep thought._

_"__Won't use the other alternative."_

_Weiss narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"_

_Both nobles looked at each other and then at her, "Confidential…"_

_"__Mostly because he is to stubborn."_

_Drake ignored the comment while Weiss suspicion augmented. She thought perhaps it was related to what Asbel said, Envoy of the Dark Abyss._

_"__We need your dust." _

_Weiss looked at Drake._

_"…__Explain"_

_"__I have a plan… but I need your dust… explosive if possible."_

_She narrowed her eyes, "Gonna blow another building?"_

_If it wasn't because of how serious his eyes were, "… Just the arena." She wouldn't have believed him._

_Weiss sighed, but then realized something. Drake was very sure of what he was asking, which meant, "You already have a plan?"_

_The blonde nodded, "What do you think I was doing until now?"_

_Weiss looked at him in disbelief._

_He looked at Yuri, "Yuri's instincts have never been wrong, ever. That is why I am more than willing to prove what he is saying."_

_Drake revealed his face as she looked at Weiss, "I know you have no reason to help at all. But I am asking this as a personal kind of favor. Please." Said Drake as he slightly bowed his head, something she never expected seeing._

_This only meant that he really wished to find the truth, but…_

_"__Tell me something,"_

_Weiss voice was low but serious, "If what Yuri says is true and you expose him as I think you will… what are you going to do about it?"_

_She also wanted to find the truth since she was also a victim of that night, not physical, but mentally._

_Drake raised his head and looked at her eyes and gave his answer._

_Weiss sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "You will be owning a big one for this… what do you need exactly?"_

_Drake weakly smiled at her as he thanked her._

* * *

'Everything until now indicates that Yuri's theory is true… only hope Drake is able to hold his rage.' Thought Weiss as he saw Drake pulling the device she gave him before the fight.

He had asked her for explosive remote dust, very small ones with potent power if possible. The easy part was the power and size of the explosive since she was also a prodigy of dust, just like Zelos.

The hard part was the remote one, which is way she asked Ruby for advices since she was good with weapons.

Unfortunately that was the very same reason all of her team were looking at her with a mixture of surprise of curiosity. But she just ignored them.

"So what? Are you going to use dirty tricks to win this?"

The blonde didn't answer Asbel statement.

Drake sent a **Demonic Chaos **while Asbel ran and jumped the first wave to meet Drake blade in mid air. He quickly unsheathed Excalibur to parry the blade, not _expecting_ for the blonde to put enough force to made him do the same and parry the blade. That action gave the blonde the opportunity to execute an quick spin kick that Asbel blocked with the sheath of his sword, but was still send away thanks to the force of the kick.

The Noble of Vale saw as the blonde flew the other way as his eyes narrowed, he quickly crossed both of his hands to create a blue **Barrier** while being airborne as a explosion happened on the ground he was about to land on.

The blonde looked at the area Asbel landed and gave an step forward, but stopped as he saw the smoke being concentrated in the center while a faint red light began to appear.

'A **Ground Incineration!**' thought Drake as he jumped out of the way barely avoiding the fire beam that came out of the cloud of smoke while noticing something weird, 'The arte was not as powerful as it should had been, which means,'

Drake's thought became true as he raised his head to see Asbel coming from the smoke with a great speed. That kind of arte takes a lot of aura, and even a more time than the one Asbel took just now, not to mention that running at him in such a short time was not possible either, which meant that Asbel had charged only a little before doing it.

'Smart bastard.' Thought Drake as he made another bomb explode, one that was right in front of Asbel.

The bomb exploded. He was able to see Asbel jump back in the last second while Drake kept running to the smoke and do a **Sonic Thrust** to advance through the smoke to see Asbel was not there.

"Yuri did the same mistake last time."

Drake narrowed his eyes and quickly let his blade go to quickly grab it backwards and move it to block a flaming Excalibur (**Infernal Torrent**), Asbel then pulled his sword back and quickly changed another stance as the blade changed from fire to ice the moment he gave two consecutive slashes in X motion (**Frost Breaker**) that Drake tried to block, only to fail miserably as the second attack managed to hit him on his left shoulder.

"I have felt things more colder than this!"

The noble quickly grabbed Excalibur by the edge with the intention of getting Asbel closer and do a **Raging Blast **as he ignoring the blood coming out of his hand**, **but all he managed to do was be met by a head-but courtesy of Asbel, "You seriously thought I would fall for that twice!"

Asbel forcedly pulled his sword back to open a big wound in Drake's hand, "There is always plan B."

The blonde quickly made pressure on his own wound and extended his arm with force so the blood of his hand could be shoot out at Asbel who moved his head to side.

'Too slow.' Thought Asbel as he saw the blood pass next to him with both eyes, only to open both wide as he realized his mistake.

"Told you!"

Asbel saw as his vision was forced to look up as he felt pain on the back of his knee.

"That eye!"

Drake quickly stood up after his executed a spin kick and made his way to stab Asbel's head, fully expecting to move his head, which he did.

"Should be looking somewhere else! **Guardian Field!**"

A blue glyph appeared instantly, making Asbel shout in pain as he tried to stand while Drake shouted as he forced the arte to run for more than his normal period time, making the blonde force his flow of aura causing the blue glyph to turn black, which made Asbel scream more in pain the moment the color changed.

"He got him!" shouted Ruby exited as she saw Drake finally getting an upper hand.

"Yeah, but at what cost."

Pyrrha's words made Ruby look at her as she noticed everyone looking at the screen.

"… oh no." said little red with a worried tone as she saw Drake's yellow bar decreasing more and more.

"He is overusing that arte…" said Blake as she looked at the nobles sitting near them to notice Luke was not longer there, but what got her attention was the face of Yuri's face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Blake with clear lack of content while the noble just looked at the arena.

"Just a feeling."

* * *

"So… what do you think?"

A young man with silver-gray hair only moved his eyes slightly to look at Cinder, "Of who?"

"Both." Said the amber-eyed beauty as she kept looking at the fight as Mercury did the same once again.

"The only thing I am certain for now about Drake is that he is good making strategies, just by looking at what he did with that lighting to made a big cloud of smoke to plant those bombs in the fissures made by said attack."

"Any weakness?" said Cinder hiding her annoyance by the fact she just heard something she already knew.

"He tends to use himself as bait in order for his plans to work, like what he did in the begging of the round so he could get closer to Asbel."

Cinder nodded as she waited for him to pass to Asbel, something that did not happen.

"Mercury… I am waiting,"

Mercury simple inclined his head forward, resting it over both of his hands, which were resting on his knees, something that amused Cinder as she noticed how his eyes were narrowed.

"Don't tell me you got nothing."

The teen simply shook his head, "Remember when you asked me to analyze Yuri Lowell after his little demonstration yesterday?"

The woman didn't do or say anything as she just listened.

"I can tell you just by looking at his demeanor that he relies solemnly on instinct, that is how he is so flexible an carefree while being able to dodge attacks with ease… but this guy… I just cannot say the same thing about him. Which bring me to the question, how is he being able to dodge or have prepared a counter the before Drake makes a move or an arte?"

Cinder knew what he meant, "Not to mention the fact it looks like he knows where and were each bomb is going to explode."

Mercury nodded, "I did come to conclusion about all of that, and thanks to what that blonde friends of you said. And if it about what I am thinking, then Drake has been playing a game of chess until now."

Emerald snorted, "One that he is clearly losing. Just hope he gets more damage than that girl face did."

Cinder sighed at Emerald immaturity while Mercury chuckled, "Someone knows how to hold a grudge."

"And you don't? I am the only one here that remembers being frozen to death?"

The teen rolled his eyes, "That is because you were the only one being frozen to death, and all because you couldn't keep your hands away from trouble oh you great master thief!"

Emerald turned red, but of anger, "Mercury sh-"

"Shut up,"

Both sat frozen as they eyed Cinder giving them a cold glare, "Both of you."

"Yes Cinder." Both said in sync as they simply watched the fight.

"You said Drake was playing a game of chess all this time, I suppose he has a way to win this."

Mercury smirked as he looked up, "Lets just say he didn't destroy the ceiling just for showing."

That was all Mercury said as he continued watching the fight, but at something more specific, Lloyd's blade. The reason? He had seen it before, but he could not remember where, or when.

* * *

'The **Guardian Field **is getting weaker, and my aura levels aren't looking good either.' Thought the blonde panting as he retrieved his blade and jumped back the moment he stopped his arte.

He panted heavily. Not even his aura was healing the wound on his left palm, but not because his aura was not working, but rather because he needed all the aura he could to pull the next card under his sleeve without going red.

"Out… of tricks?"

Drake moved his eyes from his wounded palm to see Asbel standing away while panting.

"Funny you mention that, I was just thinking the same thing." Said the blonde with a neutral voice as he started to circle around Asbel, only to smile behind his scarf as he saw Asbel doing the same.

'I cannot let him get closer.'

Those were the thought of Asbel as he kept his distance from him. Drake had already managed to get into Asbel's personal space not once but twice. He couldn't afford to be in that kind of situation a third time. But he didn't worry too much.

"Your aura is only a little away from going red. And you still have the audacity to try and pull something else."

Asbel sheathed his sword as he continued, "Not to mention that I am starting to see you are harming yourself with every stunt you do. Never thought you were one with suicidal tendencies."

Drake laughed lowly, "And since when do you care for my well being?"

"I don't. I am simply pointing out how little self preservation you have."

Drake stopped walking after those words were said, "Perhaps… it is truth… I do have little self preservation… but that is the little difference between you and I."

The other noble of Vale narrowed his eyes.

"Contrary to you Asbel, I take risks with my choices in order to get something."

The red haired noble scowled at that, "You don't know anything Aurion."

"Oh! Looks like I touched a nerve. Come on then Asbel," the blonde said as he raised his left hand and did a motion of 'Bring it.', "Prove me I am wrong."

Asbel didn't move, instead he reached for the hilt of hos breath once his breathing stopped being erratic.

'An arte, that is all I need to end this. You shouldn't have done so many reckless moves.'

"**Aurora Lotus.**"

Asbel hand stopped the moment he heard the name of his signature arte.

"That is the arte you are planning to do, isn't it? It the best, I admit it. I am at long range and weak, that arte is the perfect one to end this but…"

The blonde raised his left arm again as an small device came from under his sleeve, "How are you going to do it after a blow the small bomb behind the collar of your coat?"

Everyone who was listened froze at that moment, even Hubert.

"When did-"

"Plant it? You can't add bad memory to your problems."

Asbel was practically grinding his teeth at this as he remembered how he heard Drake's voice behind him while after the **Indignation**, "Why then?! Why keep the fight this long?"

Drake smirked behind his scarf, "Come and find out." Said Drake as his eyes became slit the moment he took a stance, but not the one everyone was used to see.

"No way…"

"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune as she saw the emerald eyed Spartan looking at the stance as if a ghost was in front of her.

"That is his stance…"

"is…?" asked her partner one more time as she looked at Zelos, "Is that?"

The male red head nodded as he saw Drake putting his right foot one step ahead while his blade was on the same level as his chin in an horizontal way with the hand that held it in front of his left shoulder.

"That is the same stance used in the match you two had in that tournament, Lloyd's signature arte."

* * *

"What do you mean by you know that stance?" asked Cinder as she saw Asbel's doubt in moving, she did have to admit, pulling that kind of threat of blowing your neck was something she did not expect.

"You asked me to get al the information in Nikos. There was this freak that fought her and actually managed to almost beat her, until he surrendered after doing that stance."

Emerald blinked, "You mean the guy that was wearing the uniform of the mascot that belonged to that horrible cereal."

Mercury simply nodded, "The one and only. Which was also the person that was using the blade."

Cinder immediately assembled the pieces together; she now knew that the person that fought and almost defeated the Pyrrha Nikos was none other than Lloyd Aurion.

'Lets see what is so especial about that arte.'

* * *

"How do I know you are not going to blow the bomb?"

The blonde chuckled, "You don't."

Asbel looked at him for a second before smiling, "You lying son of bitch!" shouted Asbel as he charged at the blonde, only to stop for a moment as an explosion took place, but not behind him, but rather at four different points surrounding him, which created yet another cloud of smoke.

"I am really starting to get tired of this bullshit Drake!" shouted Asbel as he felt a familiar current of wind coming from the direction Drake had been standing, 'Overlimit!' thought Asbel as he heard Drake's voice.

"You and me both!"

Asbel heard the voice coming from the left as he smirked, "That is not going to work!"

Asbel prepared to unsheathe his sword to the right instead of the left to see Drake entering the cloud of smoke while been surrounded by the familiar reddish pink light. Asbel smirked as he saw that he would be able to draw his sword before Drake could land a strike.

He was confident, this was his chance to end the battle, he was confident. But that was his mistake as his left eye widened unconsciously, which was then followed by hiss blue one.

'Damn it' thought Asbel as he quickly turned his head to the direction he heard the voice of the blonde the first time to see he was coming also from that direction.

'An after image!'

The noble clenched his sword as he prepared to draw it once again, but…

"You have got to be kidding me!"

There was already an image of Drake coming from the right and the left, but now there was a third one coming from the center between the two, all of them with **Overlimit**, so there was no way to know which was the real one, but it did not matter to him.

He kneeled and prepared his sword to draw in one of those three directions, but instead his aim went,

"Up!" shouted Asbel as two opposite weapons clashed.

* * *

"Impossible." Muttered Pyrrha as she saw what just happened.

Drake had detonated the four bombs that surrounded Asbel and activated what the other had called **Overlimit**. What happened next made her wonder what would have been the outcome of fight with Lloyd all those ears ago, if he had used that arte.

The blonde the suddenly disappeared from a second to another and reaper a few feet from where he was standing, but instead of one there were three of him, all of them charging at Asbel from a different direction. But what surprised them the most part of everything was when another Drake, the real Drake, appeared above doing a full vertical attack.

The time slowed for as the image of the fight was replaced with the one he had with Lloyd, she saw the move would have gone, 'I would have lost.' Thought Pyrrha as a sigh of relief escaped her mouth, because she no longer would think in all the possible what ifs about the outcome of that fight.

***SWASH!***

The sound of clashing swords brought her back to reality to see something impossible as the smoke around Asbel and Drake disappeared thanks to the shockwave that both swords generated.

"Impossible!" shouted Zelos as he saw Excalibur over Asbel's neck while the wielder looked at the three figures around him pass through him and disappear.

"Nice try."

Asbel smiled as he parried the blade and put his hand over in him in defense to avoid what it was going to be a kick, but the blonde only used so he could jump away.

"How the hell did he know? Only us have seen that arte." Said Flynn with narrowed eyes as he looked at Zelos who had narrowed eyes.

'Could it be?'

"He couldn't have."

The red head's train of thought stopped as he heard Pyrrha's words, "He couldn't have been able to do that. The smoke around him was making sure that he did not saw Drake before he did that arte, and even more impossible because he shouldn't have been able to know he was going to appear from above. It is just impossible."

"It isn't."

Pyrrha and everyone else around looked at Weiss with surprise, "It isn't impossible to avoid something, if you already know what and how is going to happen."

"Weiss…" said Zelos as he looked at her while she eyed Yuri.

"I suppose you were right, this is more than enough prove."

Longhaired noble nodded as everyone wondered what they were talking about as Drake's Overlimit disappeared.

"Say Asbel," said Drake as he put his blade over his shoulder while his hair covered his eyes as an ominous feeling returned to Asbel once more, the same one he got in his fight with Yuri.

"Does that eye allows you to see more than 8 seconds in the future?"

Drake raised his head slightly to reveal they were not only slit, but also more glowing than ever.

"Or far enough to see Colette dying that night 4 years ago."

Asbel didn't say anything, nor did Drake to know that his accusation was true, because Asbel's face said everything, a face full of fear.

"I see."

The blonde slowly raised his left hand, "All this time I thought it was your father who knew of the attack in the first place,"

The stopped his hand over the hilt of the katana behind him, "It was only natural to do so after all."

"So that is how your family have become so successful." Said Luke as he made contact with Luke's skin in case he decided to do something, but he wouldn't because he was shocked the secret him and his family had been keeping for so long was brought to light.

"But… how?" asked Blake as she saw Yuri expecting for an answer, but it was Weiss who decided to answer her.

* * *

"I am sorry… what?" asked Emerald not having the slightest idea what she just heard. Well, she did understood. What she did not understand was how Drake was able to reach that conclusion.

"Mercury, if you would please?" asked Cinder wanting to know how exactly Drake thought in this.

"With pleasure. Lets start with what happened yesterday. As I said before, Yuri Lowell relies in both instinct and speed for his fighting style while Asbel doesn't. That is why I found so hard to believe that there were so many attacks based in outstanding speed that he was able block or dodge Yuri's attack, especially the last one."

Mercury looked at the destroyed ceiling, "Which brings us to today. I am going to guess Aurion wanted to either expose Asbel, or find the weaknesses and the way his semblance works, and judging by all he had done until know, I guess it is the former one. First, remember that he reacted before those Glyphs appeared; he knew that Drake was going to use that lighting arte, even if he did not do the chant. Then there is the thing about the explosions; he knew where was each one, even with this last one where. Not to mention what just happened, it was impossible to know which Drake was the real one, and even more if he didn't know the real one was above him."

Emerald rubbed the part between her eyes, "Time up. How exactly did he know that was a bluff."

* * *

"First Person Future View?" asked Ruby as she heard the name while Flynn sighed, "I don't need to ask to know it was you who came up with that name for a semblance."

Yuri simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think in a better name for it because I didn't believe it." Said Weiss as she looked at the arena, "We came to the conclusion that Asbel's left eye allows him to see what his future self is seeing. Yuri proposed that whatever Asbel was thinking in the present would show the kind of movement his future self would do, therefore showing the present one that, which would explain how he knew Drake's threat was a bluff, he probably put his future self to do something that would let the present Asbel see what Drake was truly planning."

"Not to mention that his reaction before each move showed a lot of surprise for what whatever his future self was seeing. That was what got me to think in this."

"But that still doesn't explain what just happened? He shouldn't have done something like that, if he already foretold the first image of Drake."

Weiss looked at Pyrrha ready to answer her question, but it was Yuri who answered.

"Probably by instinct… we haven't been able to prove all the theories, but I am sure that one just now is related with how he knew of the attack of the White Fang."

Blake tensed as she felt a cold wind behind her back as she heard that, "We will only have to wait and see."

"Wait a second,"

Everyone looked at Coco, who decided to speak for the first time.

"What did Drake said he was going to do, if he found out the truth."

Weiss tensed as she looked away, "I am going to tell you the same thing he told me… I don't know."

Coco didn't say anything; all she did was sigh as she looked at the arena, "well shit."

* * *

"I don't want to hear you excuses. I don't want to hear you nor see you." Said Drake as he slowly started to unsheathe Yang, "All I want to do now"

(Play Gintama OST 3 - Rules are meant to be broken, AN: fitting since Drake is breaking again the rule about both blades.)

An explosion of energy happened the moment he unsheathed Yang, "IS RIPPING YOU APART!" shouted Drake as his hair started to glow as did both swords while the wound on his left palm healed instantly, "**AND THERE IS NO PERSON OF DEITY HERE SAVE YOU.**"

* * *

"Someone take the time."

"Way ahead of you." Said Yuri who already had his scroll out, "Lets see what his counter plan was."

No one said anything, because they were questioning what just happened.

"Did he just pulled a Yang?" asked Ruby as he Drake slashed with Yang the air in front of him once to create a green slash made of air.

"That is my-!"

Yuri's words were cut short as Drake charged a **Marian **with Yin and slashed again, only this time it was looking up, **"Marian Gale!"**

The X mark made of wind and darkness flew up spinning faster and faster until it passed through the clouds, making them split in an X motion so the sunlight could enter.

"Or not."

The blonde didn't waste a moment as he charged at Asbel who activated his semblance, only to see his left eye been forced to shut itself thanks to the reflection of the light of the sun being reflected by the white blade.

"Smartass." Said Zelos as Drake used **Sonic thrust **once he forced Asbel to close both eyes, "He is using the reflection of the sun to blind him."

"I suppose that lighting was not for show." Said Yang with a grim face as Asbel was sent back after receiving a solid strike on Asbel's chest, 'Just hope this doesn't end in Drake killing him.'

The blonde instantly jumped in the air as Asbel stood up. He quickly moved Yang once again to blind his left eye again, but that was not going to stop him. He quickly closed his left eye and ran in Drake's direction unsheathing his blade and quickly stabbing it on the ground to make 6 blue aura dragons appear from the ground and charge at the blonde (**Shatterteel Swarm**).

"**Now you are fighting without tricks!**" shouted Drake as he shot an** Azure Edge** with one blade to use the recoil to avoid some of the dragons as he shot another one to move down and instantly do a **Rising Falcon**.

"You are the last person I want to hear that from!"

Asbel jumped in the air with his sword pointing at the blonde for all the blades to clash. But that did not ended there as Asbel was surrounded by a dark purple aura while he delivered a series of consecutive slash (**Abyssal Seal**).

"**Not fast enough.**"

Drake parried the last one with both swords and then inclined forward, "**Ghost wolf.**"

Drake phased through Asbel in mid air to deliver not two slashes of the arte, but four.

"What exactly do both weapons?! He is not only stronger and faster, but also his aura level is rising again! That is simply the best weapon so far made by Lloyd!" Said Ruby as Yang held her on her sit.

"Time?"

"2 minutes thirty seconds." Said Yuri as Asbel fell on the ground and instantly be hit by a **Demonic Chaos.**

"I have seen what… whatever Drake is using will do to him, but how does it happen?" Said Yang as she noticed that Drake was becoming stronger with every attack he did.

"Have you ever heard of the never ending cycle?"

Yang raised an eyebrow, but it was not her who said the next words.

"You have to be joking," said Weiss with a face full of surprise as the blonde fighting down avoided a series of **Demon Fangs** made by Asbel, "You are telling me Lloyd managed to put in weapons one of the world's first laws!?"

"So that explains why you said those weapons were only meant for tag battles."

"Ren… how exactly do you know that?" asked Jaune who got just a simple and plain response, "I read."

Drake used **Marian **to clash with Excalibur as Asbel painted over and over while being overpowered.

"It consist in the cycle of Yin and Yang in which one is constantly giving energy to the other and vice versa,"

Drake gave Asbel a head but the moment the blonde saw he was trying to open his left eye again.

"It is say that the gain of each it is endless, which is the reason it is so powerful."

"Then why is it so dangerous? Something like that is clearly something good." Said Jaune thinking in all he could achieve with that kind of weapon.

"I am going to guess Drake's aura is dark based, which is the reason why he passes the energy to the white blade and then back to the black one. But by doing that he is putting light based aura in himself, the natural enemy of the darkness." Said Ren as he looked at Zelos, "Am I wrong?"

Zelos shook his head, "You pretty much summarized what it does."

Asbel slowly stood up as he activated **Overlimit** to block another strike of one of the blades; Drake really wasn't giving him any time to use his eye.

"How much before he starts showing any kind of symptoms?" asked Ruby worried as she recalled the state he was in the day of the breach.

"1 minute and 7 seconds."

"**You relied to much in that eye of yours Lhant,**"

Drake used **Sword Rain **with sword while Asbel tried to avoid all of the attacks while blocking some thinking in what to do before the Overlimit ended, to bad his thinking stopped as he received a fast **Sonic Thrust **without realizing it.

"**You are nothing without that eye,**"

The angry blonde walked to Asbel who was starting to stand up, "… It wasn't my fault…"

The blonde stopped in anger at what he said, "**What did you just say?**"

"Her death was not my fault… please, I didn't want that to happen… that is why I told my dad the moment I saw _it._"

Drake gritted his teeth as he clenched both blades, "**Then why the hell didn't you do anything!?**" Drake shouted as he charged with both blades behind him, "**I lost my sister because you said nothing!**"

Asbel looked as he was about to pass out, but in reality, "I am sorry…"

Asbel's body inclined forward almost as if he was falling, "But I did my job that night." Said Asbel in a tone that lacked any emotion as he raised his head slightly to reveal his purple eye is open, something Drake did not see for the anger he was feeling.

Asbel ducked down the two horizontal slashes and quickly turned around, "I didn't do anything."

He quickly sheathed his sword with enough force so the recoil would hit Drake on the chest as Asbel kneeled (**Sparrow Seal**).

"And that is because this eye is something that shows what it is meant to happen. I am sorry." Said Asbel once more time as he quickly turned around and hit Drake with the sheath of his sword to send him in the air and then quickly do a full vertical kick down that was followed by an strong spin kick that send Drake flying.

"No one can escape fate Drake," Asbel charged as he unleashed his sword to make thousands of blue slashed that hit Drake, "You should know that better than anyone." Said as Asbel as he finished his Mystic Arte and heard Drake crashing against the ground. (**Expunging Sword**).

* * *

"And… that is match. All that for nothing, really?" said Emerald as he saw the blonde hitting the ground, but her face quickly changed to one full of surprise.

"How…"

"Look at his bar Emerald. Whatever those swords do, really gives one hell of a boost." Said Mercury as he read the words that were under Drake's green bar was full.

**IMMEASURABLE**

* * *

"Time!?" asked Weiss as she read Drake's bar while he stood up and Asbel just looked in disbelief.

"He has 38 seconds before he cannot let go of the swords." Said Yuri.

"Impossible." Muttered Asbel in disbelief, Lloyd had told him what the swords could do the first time he went to his home, but he didn't thought the power of both together was this amazing, it was almost like if,

"**You say that if you were a god / ****_You say that if you were a god._**"

Asbel's widened as he saw not only Drake, but also Lloyd standing next to him in a similar stance. It was just like he thought, it was like if both brother were fighting together to beat him.

"**But all I see, is nothing but a mortal/ ****_But all I see, is nothing but a mortal_**"

Both brothers raised their blade their blades and pointed at him as both entered in Overlimit, "**But if you truly like to act like one/ ****_But if you truly like to act like one_**"

'A second Overlimit in less than 4 minutes!?' thought Asbel as both jumped high in the air.

"**Then I will remind that you are nothing than a mortal/ ****_Then I will remind that you are nothing than a mortal._**"

'I don't know what you are trying to pull,' thought Asbel as he closed his blue eye and raised his head while he put his arm in front of him so he could just look at the sun a little, 'I already know your trick Drake. The sun won't help you in this occasion.' Thought Asbel as a smirk appeared on his face the moment his future self saw a black shadow coming.

'All I need to do is wait until he can not longer all the power of light and darkness.' Thought Asbel as he moved to the side to avoid Drake and his blade in the last second. But the thing was, he didn't saw the blonde.

What passed him was the white blade been help by Lloyd. He quickly looked back to see where the sword was stabbed behind him. No one else.

"**You never learn do you?!**"

Asbel eyes widened as he looked up without realizing he looked straight up at the sun with both eyes, "Damn it!" shouted the Noble as he closed his eyes instantly, only to feel pain after.

"**Marian!**"

A full vertical slash of the arte harmed Asbel, but that did not end there.

"What the hell?" asked Zelos as he saw darkness forming around them until it formed a dome of darkness that surrounded them.

Yang looked in panic as she shivered at what she saw, because she had felt it before, the day they last sparred together.

* * *

Darkness.

That was all Asbel saw, endless and infinite darkness.

He looked around and so nothingness, not even Drake. Even all his purple eye saw was darkness.

At least that was until he saw until felt something cold behind him.

"You said nothing."

Asbel's eyes grew wide as he turned around to not only meet Drake, but also Lloyd behind him.

"Just disappear already!" shouted Asbel as he unsheathed the blade to attack both brothers, only for both to fade the moment the sword made contact.

"_You talked earlier like if you were some kind deity, watching everything and only doing what you saw fit._"

The Noble of Vale looked around to see no one once again, and yet the voice kept talking.

"_Lets see what the almighty god does now._"

Asbel looked around attacking the air with his sword in panic as s dreaded feeling invaded him.

**"****Memento Mori."**

* * *

The screams of pain could be heard inside the dome as they saw that what remained of Asbel's bar went down beyond of the normal red.

"Stop this now!" shouted Hubert as Luke allowed him to stand and run to the first row.

"Flynn." Said Yuri as he looked at his friend.

'_Aska says he cannot feel anything that is happening inside, that is like Shadow's realm._'

Yuri scowled as he heard those words.

'_This is what you call fix everything?!_'

Both nobles of Mistral looked at each other before scowling, '_This is a private chat Hubert, so fuck up._' Thought Yuri as he and Flynn looked at Hubert who walking at them with a gun pulled from his sleeve.

"Wow wow." Said Zelos as Yuri also stood up and prepared to fight until,

"Look!"

Yang's shout made everyone look to see the dome disappearing to reveal Asbel, who was on his knees and weapon on the ground while he was covered with cuts in various parts of his body while looking at the ground. And Drake standing in front of him with his blade pointing at him.

Hubert raised his gun and prepared to shoot, only for a wall of ice appear in front of him.

"You son of a-" said Hubert as he looked at Yuri who was looking at him with a similar face, "That should be my line you lying son of a bitch."

He pointed at Hubert, "All of this years you knew the truth and kept shut. Not to mention that a lot of people could had been killed that night."

Hubert growled, "This again?! No one important was hurt that night. That pick up shouldn't even have-"

Hubert's words were cut short as he received a punch from Zelos.

"Buddy remember you cannot get-"

"You shut up." Said Zelos as he grabbed Hubert by the face while a red energy covered his hand.

Yuri only nodded a shrugged, "Ok, go ahead get angry and release your semblance and screw everything your choice."

"Yuri!" shouted Flynn who tried to calm Zelos.

"That girl was my sister, my sister!"

Zelos hair started to turn orange, "Call her a pick up more time and I am going to make sure you will need more than just a fucking pair of glasses to see well!"

Zelos breathed erratically as someone put a hand over his shoulder, "calm down."

Zelos closed his eyes and opened again to reveal they had returned to their normal blue.

He let Hubert go and turned his head to look at Luke, "Recover that damn thing quick." Said Zelos as he walked away with flows of his aura leaking.

'That explains that orange dot we saw coming out of the building.' Thought Weiss has she put two and two together since Zelos was not with Drake and Yuri that night.

"Pathetic."

Luke scowled as he looked at Hubert standing up, "His sister hates him and then decides to call a pick up one."

"Why you little?!"

Yang walked to him with her Ember Celica and prepared to punch him, only to be stop by Yuri who sighed, "Don't, getting into trouble with the councils for him is not worth it."

Yang looked at him with anger as she looked then at Hubert with an smug smirk.

"… fine."

Ruby sighed in relief as Yang put her weapons down.

"Are you seriously gonna let him bad mouth you friend just like that?"

Yang's red angry eyes looked at Yuri's calm and bored ones as he sighed and ran his hand through his head.

"Zelos is a big boy. He can made his words worth by himself…"

Yuri yawned lazily as he looked at Hubert and then at Yang in an easygoing manner, "Although speaking of the death,"

Sakura petals appeared in the instance he turned to look at Hubert once again to instantly punch him through the ice he had previously formed.

"Insulting a death friend, that is a different story."

Luke sighed, "At this rate none of you is going to leave anything for me."

Yuri chuckled, "Consider it our little help."

"Umm guys,"

Everyone looked at Coco, "Where is our angry blonde?" asked the fashionista as she looked at the arena to see the arena was empty.

"I am blaming you for this." Said Flynn while Yuri just answered with a sigh, "I know."

* * *

"Raise your head."

Drake's voice had never sounded as colder as now.

He didn't acknowledge anything that was happening around him. Not the commotion that was happening in the stands, the fact that Goodwitch already declared him the winner, or the fact that the darkness that surrounded him disappeared.

All he acknowledged was the person in front of him kneeling, and the black sword that was pointing at him.

"I said raise your head." Repeated the blonde calmly with the same coldness as before, but Asbel didn't do as said, all he did was mutter a simpler word.

"-t see-"

the voice of the person in front of the blonde sounded in panic.

"I-! I can't see!"

Asbel slightly raised his head to reveal that the pupils in both eyes were gone, all there was left was the blue and purple in their respective eyes.

But frankly, the blonde didn't care, "And here I was about to rip of that eye…"

The Noble raised his blade, "And I will do it anyway."

The Asbel shivered at the declaration as he moved his body back, "Please! I didn't want to. I just did what I was asked! I thought he would call for help right after! I swear!"

The blonde didn't show any emotion not cared of what Asbel had to say, "Your excuses mean nothing."

He moved his blade in a clean swing the moment his words were heard, only to suddenly stop millimeters away from Asbel's eye, but not because he wanted to.

He didn't notice it instantly, but the color of everything with the exception of himself changed to a tone of grey. But what really got his attention was the hand that was currently holding his right hand from reaching the purple eye.

"If this is the form my consciousness takes… then I know I am really messed."

The hand of the person that was holding his, was none other than Lloyd Aurion, his brother.

"…"

"… You aren't going to say anything?"

The figure that resembled his brother only looked at Asbel, "You think you are right in what you are doing. And fully agree with you."

He looked at Drake, "If you really care for your brother… you will do what he would do in this kind of situation."

Drake only stared at the figure in front of him. He was angry, so angry that a quarter of Yang's hair could be cut and would not even reach the half of the rage he was feeling. But as much as he wanted to deny it, he was right.

"You don't need me to tell you, do you?" asked 'Lloyd' with a cheeky smile, the same one Drake used to see whenever his brother was right about something important.

"What are you a retard? Of course I know."

Drake's answer was an automatic one, since it was the kind of thing he would say to Lloyd in this kind of situation.

"You do realized you just called yourself retard."

The blonde internally twitched at the comment as the person holding his arm disappeared.

'Smartass bastard.' Thought the blonde as the color of everything returned.

He looked at Asbel for a second and then walked to were his brother's blade was as he said something to Asbel, "Stand up."

"Wh… what?"

Asbel said in fear of the blindness while Drake ignored him as he put Yang in the sheath and rested Yin over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

The voice of Asbel asked as a more calmed one trying to sound everything but scare.

"I said stand up."

The blind novel heard the voice of the blonde behind him as he felt the pain of having his hair pulled and then dragged.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

Drake didn't let go of his hair knowing it would be problematic thank to Asbel's blindness, "What Lloyd would do."

Giving him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

**An cut.**

**Once again a chapter that should only have around 5500 words and turns about 9287, damn it!**

**Dont think Drake was being OP without repercussion, even if the time limit was not reach, the conversion of energy still wounds his soul.**

**I usually don't ask for reviews about chapter (they are REALLY appreciated btw.), but I really want your opinion about this fight since I put my mind in trying to find a way in how to beat someone with that kind of see the future power, so I would like to know your thought or if there is any confusion at all.**

**Memento Mori… the original Mystic Arte that Drake almost used on Yang. It was inspired by one of the moves from the final boss of an RPG, and attack that had the exact same name and also caused negative stats… although that one also had meteors. What do you think.**

**Now one more chapter before the end of what I call the… thinking in a name, to then move to the Cruxis arte and then to do a personal war with the WF…spoilers.**

**Artes used or mentioned in this chapter:**

**Indignation: **the caster calls a massive bolt of lightning that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. It is the highest-level and most powerful spell of its element that can be learned.

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Barrier: **a green crystal barrier surrounds the caster, and their magical defense is raised by a moderate amount.

**Demonic Chaos: **this arte allows users to release three projectile waves at the enemy, with the third projectile dealing more damage and hits while passing through the target to hit any other enemies behind it.

**Infernal Torrent: **The blade of the user is set of fire to give Two diagonal strikes.

**Ground** **Incineration (AN: the real name is incineration wave, but i changed it for… reasons)**: the weapon of the user slashed the blade close to the ground with the intention of sending a big fire beam.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Frost Breaker:** The user makes an X of ice that slashes the enemy.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands while being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Guardian Field: **When the arte is activated, a field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. Guardian Field is slow to execute, making it extremely impractical for combo purposes, but it can be useful to help protect and heal party members.

**Aurora Lotus (Asbel's Signature Arte (Fuck this arte.)): **The user stab the sword in the ground to instantly disappear and then re-appear as four black figures that start to attack the target with lightings falling with each strike.

**Sparrow Seal: **The user sheathes his sword with outstanding speed and strength as gives a 180 degree spin to hit the target with the tip of the sheath thanks to it's recoil.

**Marian Gale: **The user does the first slash of the X of the **Final Gale** and uses **Marian** for the second one, making this arte more power with an effect of spin.

**Final Gale (Yuri's Signature Arte): **he users slashes twice, hurling an X-shaped Wind-elemental projectile toward the enemy.

**Expunging Sword (Asbel's Mystic Arte): **When the arte is used, Asbel thrusts his sheathed sword into his foes, slashes them into the air, kicks them back to the ground, then kicks them once more knocking them back. Afterward, he charges toward the enemies, then unleashes his sword from its scabbard, forming thousands of slashes.

**Rising Falcon:** The user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target. It can also be used with a kick instead of a sword

**Ghost Wolf:** The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Memento Mori (Drake's Mystic Arte): ****Drake's aura manifests as a dome of darkness. Inside of it Drake has perfect control of the environment were darkness cuts and consumes the target. Might cause blindness.**


	27. The Noble That Saw Too Much

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 26**

"Where… where are we?"

"That does not concern you."

Drake's cold voice sounded thought the ears of the now blind Asbel.

The blonde had quickly grabbed Asbel from the whole training complex to an empty classroom; it was not hard to find an empty one since it was Sunday.

"Talk." Said the blonde after he made sure to sit Asbel as he took away is sword.

"Do you really think it is the time for this!?"

Asbel's shout contained not only anger, but fear. Because it was the first time in his life he saw darkness with _both _of his eyes, not even his semblance gave him a time of when or if he would be able to see again, which meant that all the visions of the future were nothing but pure black, just like now. It was indeed a good reason to feel that way.

Too bad there was someone who was far angrier.

"Oh I am sorry let him help you with that."

The next thing Asbel felt was a solid punch on the face. Could Drake feel guilty for hitting an innocent man? Of course. Could he feel guilty for hitting-

"Now talk or I promise that the next thing I will do is going to hurt way much than just a punch on the face."

… Could he feel guilty for punching **AND **threatening a blind person that hide and could have stopped one of the worst traumas of his life from ever happening at all?

Not even a little.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Lhant."

Asbel looked at the direction of the voice that said his last name as if it was the most insulting thing in the world.

He clenched his fist tightly as he mentally debated in his mind.

"… Before I say anything. I want you to know that I really thought what considered what was better at that time."

"I seriously hope that does not mean keeping quiet and letting the attack happen."

Asbel would have turned around to see who was the owner of the voice that it clearly did not belong to Drake, but Zelos's.

"Do not give me a lecture now."

Asbel listened Drake's tired voice as he also heard footsteps coming closer.

"Oh no! First I am taking you to the infirmary so you can rest and stop bleeding for the nose! And then perhaps take you to tan yourself, because not even Luke looks this pale when gets one of his episodes!"

Not only that, but it also looked like if his eyes were about to cry blood as well and his hair lacked his usual brightness.

Asbel blinked several times as he thought that the after effects of the Never Ending Cycle were showing themselves.

"Compared to what happened in , this is nothing,"

Zelos gave a deadpan look at the blonde, "That should make me feel better?"

"Not re-"

"Do not answer that." Said Zelos as he raised his hand to stop him as he looked at Asbel, "And you!"

Zelos pointed and walked at him, only to stop as he looked at his eyes, "What the actual F-"

"Yes we get it! he is blind!" shouted the now annoyed blonde as he looed at Asbel again, "Talk."

* * *

_There has always one been thing going through my mind since I was younger. And that was being always prepared for everything. All because according to my father, only those who have a plan for everything are those who really survive in this cruel world._

_… __Then again, I always got into trouble, and even more because my plans to counter said trouble, only caused more, way more._

_But all that changed after I awakened my semblance. At first I thought it was something genetic, according to my mother. But all that changed once I started to feel I was having a lot of déjà vu, and I mean a lot._

_At first I thought it was my imagination. But that changed when I, by pure casualty, saw the numbers of a lottery numbers that I knew I had already seen before. That is when I finally understood the power I had._

_And as a person that wanted to help, I did the first thing that came to my mind… I told my dad… and that ended in me being scolded by saying something like that, even though I was 12 at the time._

_But that changed when I predicted the value of the stock market the next day, and by all of them, I mean ALL of them._

_And ever since then, my dad consulted me about all the business he made, and that was when I learned the limits of my semblance._

_The most obvious is that I cannot hear what I saw. Second, the more I looked forward, the more aura it drained for me, something that became more and more present as I could no longer look further than three days. My only guess until today is that it is because my eye was still in development. Third, sometimes I had visions if I was not putting aura in my eye, but all of them were of something important, almost of instinct if I have to say so myself. But the most important one… came to my understanding the say I touched Colette._

_My father had made me use a patch in that kind of events since he didn't want people to see my eye or my reactions… but that did not stop what I learned that night. Because what I saw was not what my future self was seeing, but Colette's._

_I saw how the members of the WF were pointing their guns at her, Lloyd, Zelos, Flynn, Yuri and Drake. I saw how she got in the way of a shot that was meant for Lloyd. I saw how her vision started to turn red while Lloyd called her name and Flynn and Zelos tried to heal her. And finally, nothingness._

_All of that from Colette's point of view. And all of that in one instant. My brother helped me in that instance already knowing of my semblance thanks to my father saying it was for the good for my family. _

_I told him what I saw the moment we found him in the party talking with Duke Bryant, I told him with the hopes of helping the people here, with the hopes of stopping the White Fang, but above everything with the hopes of stopping Colette's death._

_And what did he do? He took us away instantly, I asked him why? Why abandon all that people and not help them? The answer I got was because he didn't want to risk my semblance to be found._

_He promised him he would make sure to send help in an anonymous way. But that did not stop the death of a good friend from happening, a very innocent mute girl that didn't deserve anything happen to her._

_But my guilt didn't end there. Somehow a rumor surged about how my family knew of the attack only because we left the party… one that was quickly shunned away for two reasons._

_Because my father explained I was feeling sick that night, and since many people saw how I was after my vision, it was not hard to believe. And because many didn't care, all because one person that wasn't even 'important' die._

_She was important; she was very important for 8 persons. 7 of those 8 persons that were the reason no one else died. And 7 persons that came to me with the intention of asking if the rumor was truth. 7 persons I lied to, because my father said our family would be targeted for my semblance._

_Something that is truth considering that seeing the future is something any person can take advantage from._

_But that didn't made me feel any better, considering that I lied a person that helped me in the past, a person I truly felt… I could call a friend._

* * *

"And that… is the truth."

Asbel's voice held nothing but regret, but also relief. As if he just got something heavy out of his shoulder.

The only thing he wished now was being able to see, al least with one eye so he could see the faces of Zelos and Drake. Because he just knew, that he might not be able to get out of wherever he was alive.

"Call Flynn… and tell him where we are? Tell him to see what he and Aska can do about his eyes… both of them."

Asbel was surprised. And even more by the fact that Zelos was not saying anything and doing what Drake asked him to do, because he could hear the sound of a scroll.

"Ever since I did that little stunt back there… I have been seeing Lloyd."

Asbel put a very confused face, and so did Zelos if he could see him, none of them expected that.

"I wanted to stab that eye right there… but then he appeared, I think it is my conscience telling me to think what Lloyd would do."

The blind noble felt a hand over his right shoulder, he didn't even hear Drake's step as he got closer.

"It is only for Lloyd that you have both eyes in your face. It is only fair considering that he was more closer to Colette than any of us… but that doesn't mean,"

The next thing was Drake's hand putting pressure on his throat, "That I will forgive you. Take this in mind Asbel, we are no friends, we will never be friends. So take this little advice, after the next battle ends, whenever the outcome, you will take your sorry ass and your pathetic brother away. You won't get into what we are doing or ever intervene in the business I have with the spirits."

Asbel only nodded, to which Drake tapped.

"Take these and keep them in the safe." Said Drake as he looked at Zelos while he put both blades and Excalibur in a table, "And tell Luke not to over do it."

"Where are you going?" asked Zelos as he sent a message to Flynn.

"I am bleeding from the nose and I pretty much think I am about to cry blood and not because I feel sad." Said Drake as he want of the stairs with sarcasm evident in his voice, "I am sure I will be fine for the meeting this afternoon… I never thought the blades would still give me side effects."

Zelos saw the blonde walking slowly out of the room with thought… could it be that the swords were making a quicker reaction with every time he used them?

"Goddammit Drake."

The red head sighed as he moved his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It felt like _them_ you know?"

The red head looked at the blonde noble with his head down, "There was a fifth thing I learned a little over a year ago… when Hubert made the pact with that spirit."

Asbel sighed, "The fifth thing I learned is that I cannot foresee whatever move is involved with spirits, that is why I was not able to see Yuri's ice attacks… and for the same reason I did not see Drake using that new Mystic arte."

Zelos narrowed his eyes.

"You said the problem was already dealt with… then why is that happening?"

Silence that was Asbel heard, until he heard Zelos getting closer.

"I could kill you right now… it would be way to easy,"

Asbel snorted, "I would believe that threat, if Yuri was the one that said it."

Zelos didn't know if smile or be angry at the comment, "But you wont do it for Lloyd's memory, just like Drake."

The red head gave sad smile, not that Asbel could see it.

"You are right… that is why I am gonna ask you not to say anything."

Asbel shook his head instantly, "I cannot do that. I know I agreed to Drake's conditions. But you and I know something must be done. If what you said is true, that the Shadow problem was already dealt with, then that means-"

"I know what that means!"

Asbel almost jumped in surprise at the reaction of Zelos, but there was something that Asbel caught instantly.

"You knew… you knew that Drake's aura would still have Shadow's essence."

Zelos scowled, "Yes…"

Asbel stood up, only to nearly fell.

"You are his best friend… and you are keeping this from him and the others!"

"Because I knew it would fail!" the red head shouted as he stood up and looked at the other Noble.

"I knew that the plan Celsius and the other had would fail! That is why we came with our own plan!" shouted Zelos in anger as he revealed an important tip of information.

"We?" asked Asbel as he gave an unsure step forward, "Zelos, who is we?"

Asbel felt a hand over his shoulder once again.

"It is because I am his best friend I am doing this,"

Noble of Vale could feel the face of the Noble of Atlas next to his face, "What I tell you today doesn't leave this room." Said Zelos as he whispered Asbel everything he knew, only thing Asbel could do was to open wide his eyes in shock at what he was hearing.

The Noble of Vale stepped back and quickly moved his hand down to find where to sit as he thought in what he just heard.

"Are you… seriously willing to go that far? Your life could pretty much end by doing this, not to mention that Drake will not only stop trusting you, but also his father and possibly everyone else."

Zelos sat next to Asbel, "That is a risk we need to run."

Asbel grimaced as he clenched his fists. Zelos would soon do something that would put him in a bad eye of all his friends with the intention of not just helping Drake, but to also avoid the fate that awaited the blonde. The simple thought of him doing nothing at all didn't really made Asbel feel any better.

He did agree with Drake's conditions, but that did not mean he could help Zelos from the shadows.

"What can I do?"

Asbel didn't need to see to know Zelos was giving him an scowl, "Do not expect this will amend for all of this."

"I know. But if there is something I can do ensure the safety of my kingdom, so be it. After all, I am also a noble."

Zelos thought for a second about it, since there were a few things that he could help him with, "Don't regret this."

* * *

Meanwhile in the now repaired arena.

"If something happens to my brother-!"

"What? What are you going to do? Hubert." Said Flynn as he took a step forward while Yuri and Zelos stood behind him.

"Anything you want to come up clean now Huberta? Because I am very damn sure about hearing what kind of pathetic excuse you are going to come up with now that the secret of that night has been finally revealed." Said Luke with narrowed eyes as everyone, even the adults waited for an answer.

"We couldn't risk the secret of my brother's eye to come to the public."

"You are telling me Aston hide the secret all those years for such an stupid reason."

Hubert narrowed his eyes and looked at the direction Regal Bryant was standing. Noble of Vacuo almost gave an step back as he quickly identified the rage in his eyes.

"I don't see why are you so angry about it Duke Bryant. The military arrived before there was any casualty."

Luke twitched, "Military!?"

The red head gave a step forward, "The only reason there was only one casualty was because WE decided to act. Or do you seriously think the White Fang was there to take hostages. The military only arrived when were already covered with blood" Luke's outburst made Blake, who was in the stand along with many other hearing, twitch as she recalled the event that took the live of many of her comrades, former-comrades.

"No offence." Replied the red head as he looked at the General, "None taken."

Ozpin decided to interrupt the argument before it escalated, "Even though all you have your reasons for being angry. I have to remind you that there are two persons missing, one which I have to remind you has more anger than any of you." Said Ozpin as Flynn's scroll sounded.

"He better not harm my broth-"

"He is fine." Said Flynn ignoring Hubert as he read the message on his scroll, "Zelos is with Drake and Asbel and wants me to where they are to… heal his eyes…"

"At least isn't death." Said Yuri out loud, making Hubert scowl.

"I better go an make sure Drake does changes of opinion."

The blonde started walk away, but not before giving one last message, "Good luck Luke." Said Flynn as Hubert prepared to follow him, only to stop as charge of purple electricity passed in front of him.

"Thank buddy." Said Luke, who was looking straight at Hubert, who looked at him with a grin on his face.

"And I who almost forgot about it."

A pair of guns came out of the sleeves of the blue haired boy.

"Good."

The red headed boy was about to take something from his back, but…

"That is not going to happen."

"What!?" shouted both as he saw Professor Ozpin.

"I know I said I would leave this little problem be resolve in my arena. But after the last fight, I am not sure enough I should leave you do that." Said Ozpin lacking the interest in what he was saying, "If you really want to fight that much, then do it on your kingdoms."

The blue haired boy growled as his hair started to glow, "You dare to mock me!"

Glyphs of blue color appeared behind him, "Why don't you fight then headmas-"

"Stop acting so tough."

The next thing Hubert felt was the tip of a blade behind him, "The only thing you are so confident is because of what you stole. So don't act like if all that power belongs to you."

"Even thought I would love to see how well would the famous Ozpin against you." Said Yuri as he put his sword back as he eyed the headmaster.

'This SOB was only interested in Drake's fight.' Thought the Noble of Mistral as the man was looking at him with a poker face, something that reminded him of Drake in some aspects.

"Forget about it."

Yuri's words were to Luke this time, "You two will be able to settle this in a later date."

He passed the red head as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Lets go."

The red head scowled as he eyed Ozpin before leaving.

"That could have gone better." Said the General as he looked at Hubert, whose hair was still glowing, "What will you do?"

Hubert scoffed as he began to exit the arena as well while the glowing disappeared, "We are not tools for you entertainment." Said Hubert loud enough so he could hear, "But I would keep an eye on Aurion if I was you." Said Hubert one last time before disappearing in the dark corridor.

"What did he mean?" asked Glynda as she looked at James who was as lost as her, "I have no idea."

"Well… at least no one died right?" said Jaune trying to clear the weird vibe he was feeling at the events that just happened.

"Lets just go away and put a rest to this. I seriously would love to think those two are already leaving." Said Weiss as she stood up.

"But I really wanted to see another weapon!" exclaimed Ruby actually sad she was not going to see another of Lloyd's weapons anytime soon.

"You can ask Drake or Zelos for the specifics later, lets just go and find something to eat." Said Blake as she blinked at something she just noticed, "Where is Yang?" thought the Faunus outloud.

* * *

A certain blonde opened his eyes slowly to see blurred. The blurred vision started to become clearer as the necessity of closing his eyes to sleep called him, but he ignored it.

He blinked several times over and over again trying to remember what happened. He left Asbel with Zelos to go to the infirmary and then,

"I passed out." Said the blonde as he prepared to close his eyes again, only to instantly thing how was it that he was on a bed, and by the looks like it in a dorm as well.

"Yeah, no shit."

Drake internally groaned as he moved his eyes slightly to see Yang Xiao Long sitting on a chair in front of the bed he was on, only to see a big and fancy familiar bed.

"How did you-"

"Get in your room? From the window of course."

Drake blinked a few times, not because of what she said, but rather for the lack of humor in her voice, something that he didn't like it, as much he hated to admit it.

"I used your scroll to get in after I found you passed out and bleeding from your mouth and eyes." Said Yang, as she looked closer with sad eyes to see the states of his eyes, "It looks like you suffered the same side effects, even if you didn't pass the time limit of the blades."

Drake nodded sadly as he was about to say not to worry about him but he didn't as he repeated the words she had said just now.

"You saw the fight?"

Yang nodded much to his disdain, "Goddammit Ze, you had one job." Muttered Drake as he noticed Yang wanted to say something.

"Whatever it is, just say it."

"Did you kill him?"

Drake twitched, not because of what she said, but how she said it, with a tone of humor very hidden in her voice. The usual Xiao Long was next to him right now.

"Of course, I was just making sure of getting rid of the body." Said Drake with a snort, making Yang laugh.

"What kind of killer hides a body and then passes out?"

"One that has a tendency to break his own rules." Said Drake thinking the lecture Lloyd would give him for using both swords. Again.

"Seriously thought, what happened after that?"

Drake sighed, "I took him so we could talk with out interruptions… I pretty much did what my brother would have done, hear his side of the story."

And rested her shoulder on his bed as did her head with said hand, "And?"

"I still hate him… a lot. But I couldn't blame him, I would have done pretty much the same thing for my family." Said Drake as he closed his eyes, "I did blind him."

"… Say what now?" asked Yang who nearly fell on the bed after hearing that sentence.

"That last move I did, blinded him. I already told Zelos to call Flynn so he could fix the problem… but I am truly relieved."

Yang raised an eyebrow thinking it was because of Asbel, "I am happy that I didn't end up using that during our spar. I am happy you are ok."

A faint blush appeared on Yang's face as a small smile did the same, too bad Drake couldn't just leave it there.

"Because then I would have to deal with your rampages while being blind."

Yang twitched, long gone was the smile from her face, "Not to mention I could have cut your hair accidently."

A scowl now appeared on her face, as did a sadist smile, "Your scarf wouldn't cover the massive disfiguration I would make on your face."

Drake snorted at the threat, "I would love to see that."

'Although I pretty much know you are more capable than that.' Thought blonde as he felt punch on his hand.

"Ouch."

"Don't be a baby, I didn't hit you that hard." Said the blonde brawler not regretting hitting him at all.

"I know… but my body is very sensible right now… I better call Flynn." Muttered Drake as he looked at the night table next to him to reach his scroll as slowly as possible.

But Yang had another thing in mind as she grabbed his hand.

"Ouch." Muttered Drake as he saw the evil grin on her face, "Yang…"

"Chill out, it is not fun if I break you so easy."

Drake really wanted answer back that sentence, especially with the depredatory smile. But he was just too tired.

"Take a good rest." Said the blonde as she let his hand go and stood up from the chair.

"Is that all?"

The blonde asked puzzled, because he just knew Yang Xiao Long would never lose a chance like this one.

"Never thought of you as an Masochist."

Yang turned around as she kept walking to the door, "Could it be that you also like girls to be on top of you. Didn't think you would have that kind of interest."

Drake mentally face palmed himself as he closed his eyes once again, not to mention he wanted to hit his head with the wall over and over for the mistake he did. Giving a kind of concern to Yang, was like giving a monkey a machine gun, it might as well bite you in the ass… or shoot you.

"Just leave already." Said blonde just wanting to be alone as he thanked his scarf was on so she could not see how red his face was.

"Really?"

Drake opened his eyes instantly the moment he noticed how close her voice was, like right in front of him close, or rather top. Something that more than evident since she was on the bed with her face looing straight down at his eyes while both her knees rested

"What are you doing?"

Drake's tone of annoyance was nothing but music to her hears as she looked down at him.

"Isn't obvious? I am testing this little theory of mine. Top?"

She lowered her head, making her hair shadow Drake's face as she noticed that his eyes were faintly glowing, perhaps there was still more fight on him.

"Or Bottom?"

She waited a reaction; she waited for his usual trade of being annoyed, his trademark being the twitch on his right eye. But all she got was a pair of cold green eyes looking at her lilac ones. It felt almost as if they were saying, 'I dare you'.

And so they stayed like that for a good while… that was until Yang's knees started to become numb.

"Damn it I give up."

The blonde sighed as she rolled her body to land on a small space on Drake's bed, "Move a little would you?"

Now she saw it, his famous twitch, "I can't. My body hurts, remember?"

Yang scowled as she forced his body to move, which forced him to grumble a little.

"Man up. You already went through it once in the middle of an area full of Grimm. This should be nothing."

The blonde next to her only sighed, "Would you believe me if I said that it actually hurts way more than the last time."

Yang looked at him surprised, "You really have no self preservation, do you?"

Drake scowled, it was the second time he heard that phrase in one day, "Just like I told that idiot. One have to take risks in life, in order to reach a goal."

Yang scowled as she looked up at the ceiling just like him. Silence took the stage. The only one Drake could not stand.

"Ok, that is enough."

The blonde forced his head to look at her, "What is it you want to ask me? There must be definitely something. Either that or you are bipolar."

Yang snorted before her scowl returned.

"I believed you when you say you didn't know the woman that saved us. And I still do, but…"

Yang clenched her fist as she recalled the conversation she had with Raven, she knew far too much of Drake's attitude, even to the point he would get defensive if she pressed him on that matter, but even Yang already knew that little tip about him.

So there was again the question, how and from where does Raven know Drake?

"What?"

Yang's train of thought got interrupted. She turned her head to meet his tired green eyes once again.

"Promise me one thing."

Drake rose an eyebrow as Yang rolled her body to Drake's, "Promise me that the next time you meet her. You will tell me."

Drake narrowed his eyes, "You said if as if you were sure I that will happen soon."

Yang smiled as she moved her hand to his cheek, "Because I know that is how it is going to be."

"… you know her, don't you?" asked the blonde as one of the scenarios he hated the most appeared once again. The kind were there might be a very high chance that someone he did not know at all, knew more about him than himself.

"I will tell you… if you tell me what was that about the Envoy of The Dark Abyss."

Yang's voice was one full of what Drake would consider mischief. Because she knew that he would not reveal that secret.

"Thought so," said the brawler as the green eyes of the blonde became colder than they were until now, "Just promise me that you will tell me if you meet her… please."

Now it was a pleading and soft tone, the kind Drake could not be mad at.

"Fine."

The blonde simply gave up in trying to get inter out of her. It actually did seem fair since he didn't want to reveal his secrets either.

"Thank you." Muttered Yang as she caressed the visible part of his cheek as he closed his tired eyes as a warm feeling caressed his cheek, a feeling that made his need of sleep a really good invitation thanks to how comfortable it felt.

"Unbelievable. A nice girl on your bed and you fall sleep." Said Yang amused as she continued caressing his cheek while small breath could be heard from his mouth, "I would really love if you trust more than just a few persons."

The brawler sighed as she sat on the bed and passed on Drake, making her been once again on top of him so she could get out of the bed.

The simple sight of his face, part of it to be more accurate, made her remember that he was always scolding most of the time, especially more since the whole breach incident.

She looked at him sleeping, something she did not register she was doing. What she did register was the sound of the window of dorm opening.

"Do you always do this?"

"Quit arguing, the door is closed and Zelos is busy. So this is the other way to get in his dorm." Said Yuri as half of his body entered through the window, only to stop instantly as he saw the scene of Yang looking down at Drake's face, really close.

"Sorry. Please keep going." Said Yuri as Yang heard a hard sound that was followed to who she thought was Luke screaming.

"Yuri what the hell!?"

"The room is being in use to beat it!"

Yang twitched as heavily as flames began to appear on her hair. She quickly got off the Drake and the bed. She really needed to get out of the room before it was light on fire.

* * *

"Wh-why?" asked Hubert as he fell on his knees for the sudden lack of air that he suffered.

"For the good of all of us." Said a no longer blind Asbel after hitting his brother with the pummel of Excalibur.

"Tell me again how did you convince Asbel on doing this?" asked Flynn as he saw Asbel kneeling to take a golden bracelet with a blue sea dust crystal on it.

"Lets just say we reached an agreement." Said Zelos with a scowl as he caught the bracelet that Asbel threw, "We are even." Said Asbel, to which Zelos nodded as the noble of Vale picked his brother.

"He simply isn't going to forget this."

Both nobles began to walk away to the dorms, "Yes he is. Hubert won't say anything about the spirits because both of them kept it as a secret from everyone else. And Asbel will say the excuse it is was the secret of his eye."

The red head looked at the bracelet, "Luke won't be happy about this. But at least all of the pact crystals are where they belong."

"Yeah. Lets go back to your dorm. I still need to see how Drake is doing. Not to mention we still have to put Luke, Guy and Rita up to date."

Flynn stopped as he got an awful feeling. He had not only forget Guy still was not here with Repede, Rita and his car. But the problem they still were not here. The way from the city to the airport and then the academy was long, and yet they still were not here.

"I just got a really bad vibe." Said Flynn as he took out his scroll.

"Wha-… do you hear that?" asked the red head as looked around searching for the sound, only to find it immediately.

"Umm… Flynn."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, as he looked at Zelos, who was pointing at the direction of the sound, "Is that your-"

"Yes!" Shouted Flynn as both jumped out of the way to avoid a white muscle car that was going about 70km/h.

"God damn it Flynn, why the hell did you suggest Guy to pick her. You know how she is and how he freezes at the touch of woman!"

The car made a 180-degree drift and stopped as smoke started to come out of the tires.

"You were the one that suggested it!" shouted Flynn as he quickly stood up and walked to the car, as the doors of the passenger opened to reveal to bodies that felt instantly to the ground, one belonged to a certain blonde novel, and the other to a blue war dog.

"Those tires were brand new!"

The outburst of the usual calm blonde was directed to the person that was coming from the driver's seat.

It was a woman with bight brown hair. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a red oriental like vest. She also wore a white pant that only had one cuff that covered her right leg while her other leg was covered by a sock like boot of color red with yellow line while her right leg wore a black boot.

She also had red gloves in both hands, a belt behind her that carried a scroll (**AN: an actual ninja like scroll**), and a red book. But the most notorious thing was the pair or cat like ears that were moving freely with the wind.

"That is not a way to treat someone who is older than you." Said the Faunus as he took of her goggles to reveal her cat like eyes. But unlike Blake's, the color of her eyes were dark green.

"Do you know the kind of problem you can get in for getting a car inside this academy?"

The Faunus waved her hand without caring as she walked at Zelos, "Not saying hello."

The Faunus snorted at the cheeky smile the red head was giving her; "It would be a cold day in hell before I treat you like an actual person."

The red game a ghost smile with narrowed eyes as he saw the small smirk on her face, an smirk that quickly disappeared as she reached for something inside her vest.

"Mind explaining me how the hell did you two idiots got into this kind of problem?" asked the Faunus as she pulled an digital card that contained all the date of Cruxis.

Zelos sighed, "It is a loooong story."

**AN: CHANGE OF PLANS!**

**Seeing what I have plans involve a fights in a couple of chapters. I decided to cut the fight the red vs blue. All because each of the characters is going to have his own 'time to shine'. And that is the reason why this chapter looked so rush, this is probably my worst so far.**

**In this fic Rita Mordio is 19, contrary to her canon counterpart from Tales of Vesperia. I decided to make her a cat Faunus because she her face does look like those of a cat sometimes.**


	28. Cruxis: Prologue 1

**AN: I hate explanation chapters. I really do, but they are necessary. So I decided to put only the explanation and one tiny little segment with a certain terrorist group since it was getting Long. Worst part of all of this, this was supposed to be a prologue and I will undestand if a lot of you dont like this, but it is for the good of the plot. **

**I am already done with the 40% of the next part of the prologue involving a little surprise in the end.**

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 27-A**

_"__The person you are trying to reach is not available, please try again later or leave a message after the sound."_

_It was said that the first scroll could only save 100 voice mails. With time they were been upgraded until the actual model was said the save up to 2000 voice mails._

_Now, a certain blonde was not trying to prove I that theory was either wrong or not. He just wanted to contact a certain person._

_"__Hey dad. It is me again, I already lost count of how many times I have called you. I seriously need to talk to you."_

_But it looked like he was actually trying to find out._

_He knew that his father had knowledge of the whole spirits problem thanks to Celsius. According to her that problem has been going on for generations. Which meant that there is a really high chance that Kratos knew his father._

_That is why he really wanted to contact him as soon as he could. But…_

_"__The person you are trying to reach is not available, please try again later or leave a message after the sound."_

_The blonde sighed as he left another message while wondering what other things has his father been hiding._

* * *

"Luke, seriously. Stop growling."

The red head ignored a blonde that had half of his face covered by a scarf.

"Don't bother Drake, he is just bitching because his fight got canceled." Said Yuri as they walked to the main airship of the kingdom of Atlas.

Now that Rita Mordio arrived with the information they needed, it was finally time to put meet and know with what exactly were they dealing with.

"Easy for you to say. You were not denied something simply because someone lost his interest… or rather was never interested in the first place… that bastard better be careful the next time he puts a foot in Vacuo."

Yuri chuckled, "You know, it is the first time I hear you bitching about something, and I fully agree with you."

"Join the club." Said the blonde as they got closer to the airship, "But above everything else, I would say today has been a good day."

Luke frowned, "Yeah… the aquamarine is back to were it should be." Said the red head as he took the golden bracelet with a blue jewel.

Flynn arrived to Drake's dorm with Guy and Repede, who looked like if they were in the worst ride of their lives.

Flynn explained that Zelos managed to convince Hubert in returning the crystal. Something that made the red head feel happy but also sad since it was supposed to be his work to return it.

"You don't have to prove anything to any of us Luke. Although I would also be mad if I lost the chance to kick Hubert's ass." Said Drake as he put a hand over Luke's shoulder as they saw the rest of their little group, minus Zelos and Rita, waiting for them in the entrance.

"How are you feeling?" asked Yuri as he saw Guy drinking a big amount of coffee.

"Like if my insides are in places they shouldn't be."

The blonde said the sentence with a scowl while Repede whined, giving Yuri to understand he wasn't any better.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry? You were the only one available to go and pick her."

Guy sighed and Flynn's words, "Lets just do what we usually do."

"Blame Zelos." Muttered all the blondes.

"Not to mention I have a lot of infractions on my name thanks to Rita… " said Flynn following Guy in sighing.

"You still have to hear Goodwitch reprimand." Said Drake causing Flynn of all people to scowl, "Like I give a damn."

Everyone looked surprised at the usual mister nice guy, "I seriously don't want to hear anything coming from any of the Professors of this academy at the moment. I fully agree with Yuri's current theory and your mistrust with Ozpin Drake. That man just allowed the previous fight to happen just to observe you. I would even say he let all of this happen just so he could see it."

Drake scowled behind his scarf, "And he still has the original book of Cruxis."

The blonde started to walk again, "I am not entirely sure if I can agree with that last part. But I am sure he did wanted to observe my fight with Asbel."

The blonde stopped as the doors of an elevator opened, "I will try and think on a way to get Ozpin out of my back later,"

Everyone entered the elevator, "Until then, lets focus in why we are here." Said the blonde with a serious face that quickly changed to one of dizziness the moment the elevator started to move.

"Seriously, the ship isn't even flying." Said Guy as he made sure Drake didn't fall on the floor.

"You are the last person I want to hear the from Guy… although it will take sometime before my mind accepts that excuse."

The blonde twitched but agreed as he helped Drake recover his balance.

"Salutations!"

The voice of a girl was heard the moment the door of the elevator started to open again.

"I am in charge of taking you to your two friends and General Ironwood."

The door opened fully to reveal a girl with rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin. She was wearing a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

But the thing that caught Drake's attention was the feeling of meeting her somewhere before. He didn't fight her in the past that was for sure.

"My name is Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you all!"

The voice of the now identified Penny gave step forward the made Guy drop Drake and hide behind Luke who sighed while Repede did the same behind Yuri, something that surprised both Yuri and Flynn.

"Allow me." Said Penny not dropping her cheerful tone as she extended a hand to Drake, which he took as he gave a glare to Guy who sent him an apologetic look.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It is a pleasure to meet you Drake Aurion."

Drake raised his eyebrow; "Excuse me if I am being rude. But we met before?"

Penny opened her eyes in surprise as she stepped back, "Oh my. Is this what it is call being hit on?"

Drake twitched, not because of the comment that Penny did, but because he heard there were a few of them that were trying not to laugh.

"No it doesn't. I actually think I have seen you before."

The blonde answered honestly since what he identified in her tone of voice was nothing else but pure curiosity.

"Oh! That is because we have been in the same place in two different occasions. One in the dance that was held here in Beacon."

The blonde honestly tried to remember if he saw her that night, but there was no luck.

"And in the docks during the raid of the White Fang."

Something in Drake's brain switched the moment she said those words.

"You were the girl with the multiple blades." Stated Drake to which she nodded while Yuri narrowed his eyes a little.

"Indeed. I was there helping some of my friends. Unfortunately I could not stay at the end, just like you and Zelos Wilder."

"I see… but that does not answer how you know my name."

Penny put another expression of surprise, "My apologies. I just have all the information from the files General Ironwood gave me."

"We have files."

All of the Nobles said in perfect synchrony, making Penny nod.

"Drake Aurion. Second student of the Aurion Artes school and the current head of the family while his father is away, adopted son of Kratos Aurion and brother of Lloyd Aurion."

Penny looked at Yuri not noticing Drake's frown at the mention of Lloyd, "Yuri Lowell, Son of Lycaon Lowell, first student of the Vesperia Artes School. Current head of the Lowell house and heir to the Imperial Knights."

"Flynn Scifo, second student of the Vesperia Artes School. Son of Guren Scifo. Current head of the Scifo house and one of the commanders of Imperial Knights."

"Luke Fon Fabre. Son of the Duke Fabre from Vacuo. Student of the Phonic Artes School. Currently one of the most influent persons that fights for the Faunus rights in Vacuo."

"Gailardia Galan Gardios, also known as Guy Cecil. The only one of you all that is 19. Only survivor of the Galan house and former servant of Luke Fon Fabre and also and student of the Phonic Artes School."

Guy showed his head a little, "Actuall-"

Too bad the girl continued talking not noticing Guy was trying to say something.

Penny then looked at the last member of the little team of theirs, "And lastly but no less important. Repede, last third student of the Vesperia Artes School."

Repede only made a small sound as he hid behind Yuri, "He says, thanks."

Penny only smiled more, "You are most welcome."

The orange haired girl turned around, "Now please follow me. The General is waiting."

Penny started to walk away while Luke and Flynn followed her with a scowl and a frown respectively, "You ok?"

Asked Drake as he saw Guy with arms crossed looking down at the floor, "Yeah… not that being reminded that my whole family is death helps a lot."

Yuri put his hand on his shoulder, "From a guy who doesn't have any relative alive to a guy who doesn't have any relative alive. It never gets old, so deal with it. Look at Flynn, he is also in the same criteria and didn't even flinch."

Drake had a sense of déjà vu as he heard those words.

"Not everyone can think alike Yuri,"

Everyone turned around to meet Regal Bryant, "even if the situation it is the same."

"I already thought you were in the conference room sir." Said Guy as he tried not to think in what just happened.

"I was just paying a visit to a little patient here. I think Drake is more than familiar with her."

Drake scowled as he remembered Presea Combatir, and the broken rib courtesy of the man standing in front of him.

"I already said I didn't know it was her."

The blue haired man just smiled, "I know and I accepted that excuse. It is not like if I am about to knock you out or anything."

Drake's twitched at the comment.

"Lets go then. I have been waiting for this for quite some time."

The noble or Atlas walked pass them leaving them alone.

"He seriously freaks me out sometimes."

Yuri and Guy only nodded, "Speaking of freaking out,"

Guy looked at Yuri, "Is he ok?"

All of them looked at Repede, who was still whining.

"… He says she is weird."

Guy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I would say more like socially awkward."

Yuri shook his head, "No. More like unnatural."

* * *

The three nobles and their trusty companion entered a conference room as shouts could be heard.

"At least this never gets old." Muttered Flynn as they, including General Ironwood and Regal, looked at Rita, who was holding Zelos from behind by the neck while biting him his head.

"Let go dammit!"

The shouts of the red head were ignored as the Faunus managed to grab his hand the moment he tried to grab her.

"Let me see it!"

The brunette managed to get her hand under his sleeve to take out the hilt of Ether, "Mine!"

The Faunus jumped back using his back, making the red head kiss the big crystal table that was in the room.

"Her dust obsession is still in check I see."

Yuri only nodded at the words of Drake.

"At least she is no longer tal-"

"You look as beautiful as ever my dear." Said Rita as she transformed the Ether in her weapon form and caresses her head against the side of the green blade.

"You talked to soon Flynn." Said Drake as walked to a chair while the General and Penny looked amused, "Is this how the relationship between man and woman is?"

The black haired man sighed, "Penny, even now at my age I am still wondering that."

"Women themself are one of the worlds biggest mysteries." Regal said as Ironwood nodded in agreement.

The man looked at Yuri, "I know she is famous for her investigations of Dust. But this is… how do I put it…"

"Ridiculous, weird, funny, amusing, all of the above."

Yuri moved his head the moment he said the last word to avoid a **Fire Ball.**

"And of very low temper."

The Faunus looked with a mean look at the longhaired noble as he sat on a chair.

She quickly started to think in nice thought before the unconsciously created more **Fire Balls**.

Dust. That was it! Her work, hobby, and reason for living. She quickly looked at the green sword at her hand and began to caress her cheek against the blade again, only to feel something touching her arm. It was Zelos keychain.

"So this is the Ruby."

Rita's words made Yuri and Flynn look at her in surprise.

"What…?" asked the Faunus while Drake looked at both nobles.

"I thought you said she knew."

Yuri nodded, "She knows but neither of us told her that much detail."

"Now days everyone knows anything." Said Luke almost growling.

"Rita,"

The Faunus looked at Drake's serious eyes, "How did you know that is one of the pact gems?"

The Faunus would have joked. But giving his serious face, that wasn't an option.

"Lets not deny it Drake. You already know the answer to that question, you called me for this very reason after all."

Drake scowled. He already knew the spirits had connections with Cruxis 4000 years ago. It could be very possible for them to have Intel on the spirits since they were able to restrict Shadow's abilities, as well as his semblance.

"I am going to assume this has to do with the reason Asbel and Hubert were here. Not to mention that it was also related with what Luke and Mister Oswald were talking about their little bet. Aquamarine and Sardonyx?"

Drake was about to talk, but Rita beat him to it.

"Don't bother Drake,"

Rita clapped her hands twice. Light blue star with various points that generated five lines of light that went to the tip of her fingers.

"Let the master do her job." Said Rita with a smirk as an digital screen in shape of a circle appeared in front of her.

"No not yet." Said Drake as looked the General and Regal for a second, which caused the man to raise an eyebrow, "What I am about to tell you must not leave the room. And I mean it."

"More serious than a hidden organization that has been creating black winged angels for more than Oum knows how long?"

"Yes. What I will— what we will tell you must stay with all the members only for you General. Not even the council can know."

"Should I leave General?"

The tone of an innocent voice made the General look at Penny.

"No Penny, you will be working with them. So it is only natural you take any kind of Intel."

"She is?"

That was the thought all the Nobles said out loud.

"Penny is more than capable of taking care of any kind of threat. She was the asset I spoke to you about, the one that incapacitated Presea Combatir."

Penny eyes opened in surprise, "Oh! How can I forget such a moment? That girl was so strong that she was able to tear apart my right arm from my body."

The voice of joy as she said that only made Repede feel more uneasy.

"Did she just say…"

Luke's words were ignored as Regal spoke, "You have my word as well. What happens in here will never leave my mouth."

The general entered deep in thought about this, "We should inform the council if is so serious."

Guy stood up, "General, this is the kind of secret that it is better to keep as exclusive as possible."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Is it really that important?"

The temperature in the room they were in dropped instantly.

"There she is." Muttered Drake as a familiar light blue glyph appeared in the side of the room followed by an small blizzard.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The usual composed Regal asked as the body of a familiar female appeared.

The General had an stunned face as he tried to comprehend what happened, but more importantly at who was the person that gave an aura of authority.

"This is the secret we have bee keeping for a good while." Said Yuri as he raised his blade to reveal its keychain was glowing.

The General didn't say anything. The only thing he did was stare at the frozen beauty that bowed her head slightly.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am-**"

"**_Oh hell no!_**"

"Oh please no/**Oh please no.**" said both Guy and the spirit of ice as the temperature in the room changed again, this time to a hotter one.

"**_I have been secluded for way to much time!_**"

A red glyph of the same one size and similar to Celsius appeared in the other side of the room.

"**Finally after 4000 years! The ruler of hell fire is back in this realm!**"

Flames were generated from the center of the circle. The flames quickly dissipated around the room so the figure of entity he saw faintly next to Guy the day he stopped the fight with Yuri (**AN: just to remind. The appearance of Efreet is his incarnation from the game tales of xillia, while Celsius is from the one of tales of Symphonia, feel free to look for them.**)

"And here is the drama queen," said Guy with sigh that was followed by a scowl, "The last time you took form in the human realm was about half a month ago."

The blonde looked at the Spirit of Ice, "Was he like this 4000 years ago?"

The ice woman put I thinking pose, "**That depends… does he still chants to himself?**"

Guy chuckled, "You mean when he starts to say. YOU CAN WIN, YOU ARE STRONG. YOU. CAN DO. IT."

"**Then the answer is yes.**"

A wall of ice appeared in front of her to block a sudden fireball, "**And so is his temper.**"

"**NOBODY ASKED YOU ICE CUBE!**"

"I did as a matter of fact." Said Guy as he raised his hand and moved his head to avoid another fireball while Celsius twitched at the nickname.

"Like fire and ice I suppose." Said Flynn as he walked between the two.

"Please leave whatever grudge you have so we can-"

"**Did you get over your fear for dogs, or do you still burn them?**"

The spirit of fire scoffed, "**I don't want to hear that from someone that froze all man and woman that said you were not feminine enough.**"

Pillars of ice started to appear behind her.

"I thought you said all of the most of the spirits reunited to speak of my case."

Yuri looked at the blonde with a face of clear annoyance, "We did. We could not even start saying hello to each other before this two started to assault each other. I do wonder how did Mithos managed for both to agree with each other."

"**Hey girl face!**"

The long noble twitched as he looked at Efreet, "**Do you still find her attractive?**"

Drake eyed Yuri, "Still?"

"Not now bro."

"**Or does she make you keep the hair that long? So she can be the man in the relationship?**"

That did it.

"Screw you!"

The Noble stood up and released his blade while Celsius walked next to him.

"**Two against one! So be it. G-**"

"Do not even look at me." Said the blonde as he simply leaned back his chair.

"**Why did I have to get the bored one?**"

"**_…_****_!_**"

Drake growled, "Now what!?" asked the blonde as cracks of electricity appeared around the room while the airs of everyone stood up.

"The Hammer of Godly Thunder," said Luke getting the blonde's attention, "He is usually very calm. But just like me, he is in a bad mood since our fight with Hubert was denied."

The blonde kept hearing the words of the red haired Noble as a third Glyph, this time dark purple, appeared in the center between the current two spirits that were about to fight.

The electricity in the glyph began to concentrate in the center until a big black sphere with purple lines that made it look like it was a pair of eyes.

"**…****!**"

The same sound could be heard once again. Drake wasn't able to identify or compare that kind of sound was. But whatever it was, or more like what he was saying, made both spirits of Fire and Ice step back and look slightly in the ground.

"**Apologize/My bad.**"

"… I seriously have to ask you again. Can we trade?" asked Guy with hopeful eyes.

"Not even in a million years."

The gynophobia sighed as Drake noticed that the black sphere with purple lines was looking at him.

"But he can also be a little shy. He says it is a pleasure to meet you."

Drake raised an eyebrow, but nodded either way as he ignored his mistrust of the spirits for now.

"You understand him?"

"Nope. He just says things in my head… it is kind of creepy now that I think about it."

The sphere made the same sound.

"I agree with him. It isn't creepy at all."

'That coming from a creepy girl.' Thought the blonde as he realized what just happened.

Both him and Luke looked at Penny, who was walking to the Spirit of Thunder while said spirit simply looked at her.

"You understand him?"

The orange haired girl nodded, "Of course. The sounds he makes have a sequence that can be considered as Morse code."

The not so real girl raised her hand and extended to him, "I am Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The sphere moved slightly down so the 'eyes' could look at the hand until Penny remembered he didn't have hands.

"I am sorry. Force of habit."

The girl retracted her hand, only to be suddenly caught by a pale blue hand.

"His real form isn't that of sphere."

The sphere began to disappear to reveal a young boy, one that looked like a 15 year old. He had light blue skin with a gray colored hair. He had a weird black object with purple lines that covered his left eye while the visible one was of yellow color.

The clothes he wore reminded Drake to what Lie Ren used to wear, with the exception was all black and had black scarf that reached the ground.

"**…**"

Whatever it was that came out of Volt's mouth made Penny smile brightly at him while she only receive an stoic face in return.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned around to see a vey annoyed man in white, a man that only regained his composure after everything calmed down.

"Can someone please explain me what in the name of Oum is going on here?"

Everyone looked at Drake, "You were the one that offered to explain."

Drake sighed at Flynn's words.

"Will you keep what you hear here, General?"

The man didn't say anything. All he did was nod with a serious face.

"OK then… lets just start with getting this clear. There are more than just Humans, Faunus… or Grimm in this world."

**LINEBREAK**

The General had a face that could be considered as unreadable.

The man had heard every explanation Drake gave him. Well… more like to the extent he knew. Origin, the true about the first artes users, the spirits, the war of the two sides, and Mithos the hero… and his own involvement with them.

"This sounds…"

"Like something taken by a Fairy tale."

The General nodded as the words of Regal, who had the same face, "A 15 year old embarks in a journey to bring peace and justice. It sounds crazy."

Drake mentally chuckled, 'There is a team that it is lead by 15 year old girl and is trying to bring a down a terrorist organization… that sounds more like an spy and suspense tale now that I think about it.'

"You will have to forgive me. But I am having a hard time believing thin."

The man then looked at each of the spirits that were standing next to their pacters, "Even thought I am seeing three proves in front of me."

"I am sure I speak not only by myself, but also by the General, when I say I understand the reason you don't want any of this to come to light. And the reason why Asbel and Hubert were here."

Drake frowned mentally.

"I am going to believe what you say about that ring being able to cut all ties with that… spirit. So we will drop the subject for… now." Said the General as he closed his eye while Celsius looked at the other spirits for a second and gave a worried look to each other.

"Now then… I do have to admit that your explanation did give a little insight of Cruxis, now the only question is. It is the same organization that is in our current times… or just took the name having knowledge of the original one."

The general looked Rita while Drake sat next to Zelos and Yuri.

"I hope you are ready Miss Mordio."

"Been waiting for this since that little comic number."

The cat Faunus felt a chill behind her, "I am kidding! I am kidding!" shouted the Faunus as she looked at the spirit of ice that was giving her a ghost smile.

'Damn ice woman.'

"Lights down."

The lights of the room turned off at the sound of Rita's voice.

"Miss Mordio."

The Faunus looked at the General at the sound of a very serious voice, "Did you hack into my ship?"

"What else did you expected me to do while Drake explained everything… even thought it only took me 9 minutes… new record for me" said the cat not even worrying at the stare of the General.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Lets start."

'Note to self: Improve the firewall of ALL systems.' Thought the General as he focused.

"Lets start with the biggest questions, like the leader of Cruxis. The funny thing is that all of the archives indicate that the leader of the group is also called Mithos, Mithos Yggdrasill. And all of the documents he has been the leaders since the very start of the medical foundation that is… was known in present days as Cruxis."

"That doesn't mean it isn't the same Mithos. That name could be something like a title. Inhered from former owner to next owner."

Rita looked at Luke and nodded.

"That is a possibility. But there are no actual photo or anything that identifies him expect for his name."

"What about project Chosen?"

This time it was Zelos who talking wanting to know the connection between him, Drake, Colette and Lloyd.

"First I have to explain the heroes Bloodlines. As Drake said before, Origin gave a second give to Mithos and his companions, and that was according to this, what it is known today as the **Wings of Freedom.**"

"My semblances…" said Zelos shocked as the pieces started to assemble together.

"A bloodline that not only you inhered. But Drake and Lloyd as well."

"But that is not Drake's semblance." Said the General.

"I already thought that the Bloodline could be related to that particular semblance. I mean; Zelos has it. Lloyd had it. And Colette, who was experimented for the only reason to achieve it." Said Drake as he looked at the white ring in his finger, "It could be because I didn't inherit it or-"

"Or because Shadows influence."

Drake flinched at the words of the General, even thought he didn't show it as he nodded.

"The experiment in Collette Brunel started after Cruxis ran out of test subjects. But Frank, her father took a different approach by using the blood of White Angel called Remiel,"

Flashes of the blonde angel flash through Drake's mind.

"And the samples used, changed to these ones."

The screen showed the image of Lloyd, Zelos and Drake as 4 year olds.

"Wow… Zelos looked more like a girl in that time."

The red head showed Yuri his middle finger, "You are the last person I want to hear that, Yuri."

Rita snorted, "I am more surprised that adorable smiling blonde is the stoic idiot hiding half of his face behind his scarf."

Drake didn't say or showed any reaction, he was so focused in this to play games now.

"You are seriously no fun." Said Rita as she continued, "I looked of reports that linked how exactly did they get your blood. But all it was established was that your sample was the first since the 'others' were not being a cooperative."

Drake scowled as he remembered something.

'Your Father worked to hard so you were not involved with neither of them.' Thought the blonde as he repeated the words the man that saved him and Coco from Magnius.

"What about project Angelus?" asked Drake as kept thinking in something that was bothering him, not noticing how Rita's face turned one into pure disgust as the image of a purple sphere appeared.

"Project Angelus consisted in soul and physical Power-Enhancers and sources of energy called Exspheres."

"Power-Enhancers?" asked Regal as he clenched his hands.

"You heard right Duke Bryant."

The General looked very curious at this, since this was a possible opportunity, "How exactly do their work and how are they created?"

"Violating all ethics. The Exsphere is put in any place of the human or Faunus body and starts to act once the user starts to flow his aura by instinct; a good example of this is in battle. Although according to some note, some of the test subjects were able to control how to use them. It is also noted that they could help with diseases of any kind. And I mean ANY."

Now it was Regal who started to think. Think about Alicia's sickness and how it looked like she was ok after some time.

"And by how they are created, quite simple actually. Turning people into monsters."

Drake and Regal flinched at that moment while the General looked stunned.

"It starts by manipulating the soul so it can take a physical form, taking the form of spherical objects until it has nothing."

"Rita. Are you telling me that the origin of this are-"

"Souls. These Exspheres are souls. That is why they are so powerful, because of the power of soul exploited to it's maximum."

No one was expecting that.

"Then that means that Alicia…"

Rita nodded sadly, "Alicia Combatir was one of the last subjects used to create the Exspheres. Once the Aura has been fully solidify and absorbed, the uses it as it's resource of soul, but if the Exphere is removed, then the body is nothing but an empty shell… just like that of a Grimm, resulting in this."

The image on the screen changed, "This… this is inhuman."

The image was of an vaguely humanoid mutated form. It was about three 9 feet tall, it only had one eye that didn't look human at all, it had one giant claw that replaced one arm while the other one was simply gone.

"Those things are simply referred as IT. This is what the test subject becomes in the end. A mindless monster…"

Everyone looked at Regal as he looked at the image with pure hate as he took a red sphere from the flap pocket of his suit.

"Is that?"

Regal nodded at the words of General, "By the looks of it. This is Alicia's soul." Said Regal as Rita looked at Drake and then at Zelos.

"The surprise of this project is this. Subject 03857; Anna Irving… also known as Anna Aurion… surpriiiiise?" said Rita unsure of how to act, not because of the fact that Lloyd's death mother was a test subject, but because…

"Are those…"

"Yup." Said Rita as she looked at Zelos.

"Holy shit." Said Yuri as everyone looked at the photo in front of him. It was the picture of woman with long brown hair, a woman that made them seen a little resemblance to Lloyd, but the most notorious thing was the fact that she had,

"Are those cat ears?"

Rita growled as she looked at Yuri, "Tiger's actually."

"Lloyd was the son of human and a Faunus. He was half-breed… holy shit that is so awesome." Said Yuri gaining looks from some while Luke frowned.

"I suppose none of you knew of this."

Zelos shook his head, "There was never a picture of her in the house and Lloyd didn't remember her at all... that explains why he always wanted to eat fish all the days of the week… or why he hated the rain… you know what!"

Zelos looked at Drake, "That actually explains a lot of things!"

The blonde didn't say or did anything, all he did was stare at black box in his hand, "Remember the story Lloyd told us about this."

Luke recognized the box as the one that was inside the safe that was in Drake's dorm. The blonde opened the box to reveal blue Exsphere.

"You… you don't think that master…"

Drake nodded as he stood up, "Lloyd told us once that his mother was killed by a monster…and that this was all she had with her."

General Ironwood scowled, "Are you suggesting that Kratos killed his own wife."

The blonde nodded, "It is the only logical explanation. She was a test subject, the Exsphere is right here in this table, which means she turned into an IT… do you see any other explanation."

The man frowned, "Does it change how you look at him. If it is true he did it to protect his family, and probably free her from any torment she was suffering. I would have done the same thing… wouldn't you have done the same?"

Drake didn't answer. Killing family… it was kind of ironic seeing that he and Lloyd were fated to kill each other.

"...I killed her as well."

Both looked at Regal, who was looking a the Exsphere, "The moment she turned into that… I was prettified, I just couldn't kill someone I loved."

"Then how did you? How were you able to do it?"

The artes master looked at the troubled eyes of the blonde, "It might sound weird… but I swore I could hear her screams and please… that was my drive to do it… I know Kratos Drake. And I can tell you that in that deep exterior, there is a man that cares for nothing more than his family."

Drake smiled weakly behind his scarf, "Thank you sir… Rita… why are their colors so different?"

The ones troubled eyes returned to their usual stoic ones as they retook the subject in hand.

"I was going to do that. Anna Irving was not only one of the subjects. She was the subject, the epitome of the whole project. Drake, what you have right there is the perfect Exsphere. The purple ones are the ones that enhance the less and carry a lot of negative effects to the user. The red ones are more stable ones with fewer possibilities of the negative effects and give more power to the user. But the blue one! The only blue one is not the one with the less negative effects, but the one that can multiply the power of a normal red one at it's max by 50 times if used at full capacity."

"Negative effects?"

"It informs say that the Exsphere acts as an aura parasite, not to mention that users that removed the Exsphere suffers from Aura deterioration, resulting in them turning into an IT. The research team was working on a device that would take care of those problems. But that as much as I could get since the date you three retrieved was incomplete."

"Anything about Presea?"

Rita frowned as she shook her head, "I am afraid that is also part of the missing Intel. I am sorry."

The blue haired man nodded as he clenched his fists, "Who was the person in charge of this monstrosity?"

The hate in Regal's voice couldn't be more noticeable that it already was.

"That is within the information you all wanted to know. I give you all, the 5 grand Cardinals of Cruxis."

Drake scowled as he recognized 4 of the 5 people that were being shown.

"First: Forcystus the Gnashing Gale, he specializes in wind element attacks and has a red Exphere in that eye patch."

The image showed the green haired man that he met under . the person that had golden cannon on his left arm and a red eye patch where the right eye was supposed to be.

"Second: Magnius the Pyroclasm, he specializes in fire and explosive attacks. He has an Exsphere in chest."

Drake instantly remembered the glow that the chest of the Axe wielder had when he transformed into a Faunus. 'It looks like the Intel didn't have details of that either.'

"Third: Kvar the Fury Tempest, he specializes in lighting based attacks. There doesn't seem to be any indication or data that says he uses an enhancer. He is also one of the main researchers of project Angelus and the person that made sure Anna Irving was the vessel for the perfect Exsphere."

"Not to mention the asshole that shot us out of a room with lighting at an _stunning_ speed… no pun intended." Said Zelos as he saw the familiar grey haired man while Drake noticed something but say nothing.

"Fourth: Iron Will Rodyle, he is a master of earth and gravity based attacks. He was the second lead researcher along Kvar. Although it Intel says that he worked in a separate project inside the Angelus one… and the one that took care of Alicia Combatir."

The blonde Noble of Vale looked at the picture of the last member he saw in Glenn, but something seemed off about this, 'Rita said this data was from about various years ago or so she says… then why do all of this people look exactly the same… perhaps it is just my imagination.'

The blue haired man only looked at the picture of the purple haired man with narrowed eyes while Rita scowled.

"And finally and less important of all:"

The last image appeared, "Dibs."

Rita's scowled at Zelos's words while the always cold Celsius twitched her eyes. The last image a woman that wore a unusual extravagant attire, which featured large, mechanical-looking gold blades that encompassed her. She has long, green hair, which is partially concealed by a gold helmet, and purple eyes, accompanied by purple eye shadow.

Her basic outfit consisted of a red, bikini-style top with gold plates covering her breasts that extends into a violet bottom, albeit stopping short enough to reveal her thighs and red, tattoo-like markings. Her gloves consist of the same violet color, despite the top portion and fingertips of her gloves consisted of the same red as the torso of her outfit, and she wears large, gold bracelets around her wrists. Her boots were also violet, extend above her knees, and are pointed at the ends in a gold color that accompanies the large, gold bands around her ankles. Additionally, she wore a matching violet cape on the backside of her attire that extends downward from her waist.

"Lets see if you keep saying that after this," muttered the Faunus irritated, "Twilight Pronyma, the right hand of Mithos. I cannot tell if she uses an enhancer or not. She specializes in water, ice… and darkness."

The aura on the room changed instantly as Drake looked at the picture of the woman with nothing but the wish of ending her. Because, right in front of him was the image of a darkness user. Just like the one that killed his brother.

"Not so sure for those dibs now, huh?"

"Oh no,"

Rita's car ears twitched at the killer intent she was feeling from both Zelos and Drake, "This might actually be a triple date."

"You had to make it sound weird."

Zelos didn't pay attention to Rita's words, "Please tell me that you have a location we can raid."

The cat gave him a grin as the image changed, "The General already investigated all establishments under the name of Cruxis, and I crossed from the list all the former ones as well. All of them already empty after the little stunt three little idiots did."

Yuri scowled, "Go to the point Rita."

"Geez… after crossing all the names of the different benefactors that helped the institution since their foundation various years ago. I came a across this."

The picture of a big building appeared.

"Is that Atlas?" asked Zelos as he recognized the surrounding, while Regal recognized the building instantly.

"That is one of Aston's properties."

Yuri growled as did Luke, "Lhant."

"You didn't tell them?"

Everyone looked at the General, who was looking at Zelos while the red head rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Zeeee? Anything you might want to share."

Yuri's voice made the red head realize everyone was looking at him with a death stare, "Do not look at me like that!"

The red head looked at Drake, "I found out they were the ones telling the councils to depend on their services. I was going to tell all of you when I returned. But I forgot about it after I saw those two bastards. Then the-"

Drake raised his hand to stop Zelos, "We got it. The 'A lot of shit happened that I forgot' excuse."

"Do you think those two know?"

Drake looked at the General, "Doubt it. Those two are more puppets than they realize. Puppets don't talk."

The blonde looked at the screen, "Looks like I am going to lose the next couple of classes."

The Noble looked at each of his friends and sighed, "This is probably the corniest thing I will ever say, so I better not know any of you is recording this because I will make sure dad's Judgment looks like a child's play."

The red head pulled his scroll away instantly.

"I called you all here so you could help me with to find my brothers killer. Something that turned into taking down an organization that god knows what their objective is. You are the only people I can fully trust and know that have enough capabilities, ones more than myself."

Luke scowled mentally as he eyed everyone for a second, "That is why I am asking you your help with this. I know I am been selfish by asking you to put your lives in danger."

The blonde finished his speech and waited for an answer.

"… that's it? No bow or reverence."

Drake twitched at Rita's words. He was about to say something but Yuri raised his hand.

"Give him a break."

The blonde sighed.

"He already passed his corny quote of the month."

'Huh?' thought the blonde as Yuri took out his scroll and played the audio log that Coco had given to Zelos.

"Goddammit Coco." Muttered Drake as Yuri chuckled.

"I knew you had feelings behind that scarf of yours. But seriously, don't to anything that gets that much attention."

The blonde growled, it wasn't that much big of a deal. But he didn't like being the center of attention, especially on that way. It was kind ironic he said that and yet had the status of a Noble.

"You say one good thing about people and look what happens… So?"

The eyes of the blonde had an emotion of nervousness that did not happen often. But even so, deep down he knew,

"Do you even need to ask!?"

Yuri chuckled as Flynn walked next to him with a confident smile.

He knew that the people that shared a similar pain with him,

"A little exercise would be good for us, don't you think?" say Guy as he looked Luke.

"I just hope _nobody_ kicks me out of the window."

Yuri pointed at Drake, "A bro shall never interrupt the good time of another."

Drake's showed confusion, "Why are you quoting the bro code?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow, but then smirked as he nodded his head slowly.

"I have no idea."

Drake looked in confusion at the longhaired noble as he mouthed, 'Your secret it safe.'

'… What secret?'

"It seems that it is settle then. I hope you still have space for two more. Two artes masters are better than one." Said Regal as he put a hand over Penny's shoulder while the orange haired girl looked at him.

"But I am not even an Artes user."

Regal only smiled, "That is why I was not talking to you. So, are you ready Penny?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "I am combat ready!"

"Then it is settled."

Everyone looked the General while Drake nodded at Penny.

"All of you are leaving to Atlas right now and plan the attack tomorrow. This meeting is settled gentleman, ladies."

The general stood up and began to walk away, only to suddenly stop as he looked back, "I almost forgot. I want to have a word with you two, Drake, Yuri."

Both nobles looked at each other while Celsius and the other two disappeared.

**LINEBREAK**

"Nothing?" asked Yuri in a low voice as the General shook hid head.

"I am afraid the trail of your friend disappeared. That village was the last place Jude was sighted. And I am afraid to say that the person that was with him doesn't exist."

Yuri clenched his fists.

"I am sure he is ok. You said he also had an spirit."

Yuri nodded, "And he had been the longest one with one… I will start to look for him after this."

Drake nodded, "I will help you with that."

The general raised a brow, "What about the academy?"

Drake frowned a little, "I honestly don't know. I am mostly thinking in asking a transfer to your academy, seeing that a certain person has don't nothing more to me than spy my life."

The General nodded as he smiled, "I am sure you will do great, whatever you choose in the end. But have in mind, I am more strict than Ozpin."

Drake smirked behind his scarf, "Is there anything else you wanted to tell us General?"

The man lost his smile, "Have you been able to contact your father?"

The blonde scowled as he took out his scroll and dialed the number.

'_The person you are trying to reach is not available; please leave a message after the tone. __**BEEP, **__I regret to inform you that the voice mail is full. Pl-_'

Drake ended the call, "Do you have any idea what is the capacity of Scroll? I do, 1047. Talk about fake advertisement."

"Do you think he knows about the spirits?"

"Definitely." Said Drake as he looked at Yuri, "This has been happening from generation to generation. He has to know, and if knows. Then he knows my father."

Drake started to walk away followed by Yuri, "I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. But I just have a bad feeling about it for some reason."

Ironwood frowned as he also walked the other way.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this? Why wasn't I told about this meeting."

Cinder Fall was not a person that liked surprised, not even in the slightest.

So imagine her anger when she found out that Adam Taurus had called a meeting of various White Fang members.

"It is an strategy meeting."

The amber-eyed beauty sighed already knowing the answer of what for, "I am still lacking most of the information about the other Nobles."

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to be patient."

Emerald snorted, "You are one to talk."

The bull Faunus ignored the two companions that were behind Cinder as he looked at her, "This has nothing to do with our current alliance. So you have no room to argue here. Besides, someone already got us the information we needed."

Cinder narrowed her eyes as they started to glow, "And who exactly got you that information?"

"Asch the bloody."

Cinder maintained his stoic face as she heard the name, something neither Mercury nor Emerald did.

"That guy exists!?" exclaimed the green haired girl.

Asch The Bloody, the famous assassin that centered in only killing political figures. Considered one of the most dangerous people in the whole Remnant. No one knew his identity or even if that was his real name, people only knew that a murder was made by his hand because all the amount of blood that was left in the scene, with no body to analyze. But…

"I thought he disappeared about two years ago?"

Adam nodded, "He was heavily incapacitated during an assassination attempt. So he decided to lay low until he recovered."

"He may not be devoted to our cause. But he has helped the White Fang in the past with a lot of mission that would be considered impossible. He even gave us a little tip of information about a certain event, an event that was suppose to be our cut of grace to establish the new regimen of the White Fang. But it was all ruined thanks to _them_."

The Bloody Winter. An event Cinder was familiar with since she had been investigating Drake and his comrades. But there was something that caught her attention.

"He told you about where and when that event would take place?"

"Yes I did."

Adam didn't answer. Cinder turned around to see a person around Mercury's height wearing a black Grimm mask that resembled that of a lion with red outlines coming from its eyes. His attire consisted in an all black hooded jacked, pants and shoes with a symbol of a bloody hearth with red outlines in the chest area. But without a doubt, the most noticeable thing about him was the scent of blood that came out of him.

"I told them not expecting to be any kind of revolt that night. Resulting in the failure of the objective I tasked them."

'Objective?'

"I am still asking myself in how is it possible that over a 100 of your man were killed by 6 kids and piece of trash."

Adam scowled as he prepared to grab his throat, only to stop as he stepped back, "And they say bulls don't learn."

The black hooded man looked at Cinder and her group, "So you are the human that has been working the White Fang. Just to be clear, I am not interested in the slightest with your plan, this kingdom can either stay how it is or burn for all I care. So don't bother in talking me into it, nor get in my way."

The black masked man started to walk away, only to stop as Emerald put her hand over his shoulder while the green haired woman scowled at him, "Have some respect. Do yo-"

Emerald stopped moving his mouth and opened it again and again, but nothing came out of it.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" said Asch sarcastically as he pushed Emerald's hand away and started walking away. Leaving the green haired girl looking at Cinder trying to talk, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"You are lucky. I didn't got mute when I first did that."

Those were Adam's words as he walked away while Mercury tried his best not laugh at Emerald, who was trying her best to make any kind of sound.

All of his while Cinder saw as both man walked away.

She knew he was a Faunus by the way she referred to her as a human. And that was something that happened very often around here. It looked like his semblance was making people mute, but according to Adam there could be another few things that he had yet to show. She also got from their little 'conversation' that he held a deep hate toward one of the seven nobles that were to the bloody winter. Which brought her to the question, 'Which one?'


	29. Cruxis: Prologue 2

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 27-B**

"You need to pay more attention in class. That way we wouldn't even be studying until now!"

Ruby internally growled as she heard her partner scolding her for not paying attention. It was really her fault that she got distracted very easily sometimes. That was at least, Ruby's opinion.

"This wouldn't be happening if this was combat class or time for your weapon maintenance."

Ruby sighed, "Can you please stop patronizing me. I have been keeping with your study regimen up to date."

The little Rose turned dramatically with teary eyes, "You even took away my cookies."

Weiss twitched, "That is because you ate them all in an instance!" not to mention Ruby would not use the sudden sugar rush to focus in study.

"Lets just get something to eat before curfew starts,"

Weiss pulled Ruby from her hood before she rushed to the Dinning Hall, "No. Cookies." said the heiress trying to sound menacing as she lifted Ruby from hoodie so they could see each other eye to eye at the same level. Which the heiress regretted the moment she started to see puppy eyes.

"Not happening."

Ruby whined as she started being from her hood by Weiss.

"Miss Schnee?"

Weiss stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. To then see an unfamiliar face. In front of them stood a man wearing a white jacket and a cap with the insignia of her family in both.

"I knew it! It was you Miss Schnee!"

A child. He looked around 15 or 16. That was at least what she thought judging by the tone of the voice that belonged to the person in front of her. And now that she looked at him, he also looked like one since he was more or less of the same stature as her.

Weiss recognized him. Not him per say, but what his work was judging by the uniform. It was the uniform of those that were in charge of the delivery service from the Schnee Dust that consisted in a white cap with the logo of her family along with jacket, pants and shoes of the same color. Which could mean…

"Is that package for me?" asked the heiress as she looked at the little box, with a label of Fragile, that the man had between his hands.

"I am afraid not… I am just lost."

The delivery worker gave a nervous step away the moment Weiss eyes narrowed.

"You are supposed to work in the delivery department and you are lost." Weiss voice carried nothing but clear annoyance, "You don't even know where to leave all the packages in the academy!?"

The person wearing white raised the box to defend himself the moment Weiss let go of Ruby's hood, resulting in her leader falling on the floor, and approached to him. Only to suddenly stop as she read for who was the box.

"I was told to give it to this person personally! But my superiors didn't get me an exact location to find him!"

Weiss sighed. She was about to point in the direction of he was suppose to go.

"Let me see."

Weiss twitched the moment Ruby appeared between her and the box so she could get a hold of it.

"Oh! We know where you have to go!" said Ruby after she read the box and started spinning as if it was a basketball.

"Please be careful!" shouted both persons as they saw the box slipping from her finger, making the boy wearing white jump to catch it.

"I almost said goodbye to my job." Said the young man with a sigh.

"Be more careful you dunce!" Weiss shouted as she ignored Ruby's apologize and grabbed her by the hood instead and then looked at the person in the ground.

"I will be taking this."

"But?"

"But nothing." Said Weiss as she took the box from his hands and started to walk away, "Tell you superior that you did your job."

Weiss didn't wait for a reply, instead she continued walking ignoring completely the fact that she was strangling Ruby with her own hood.

The boy wearing white simple looked at the image with a sweat drop and then turned around as little smile formed in his face.

"Time to end this. Shouldn't we Drake?"

* * *

"So the Exspheres can also alter the body of the person in that way, huh?" thought Rita out loud as she looked through the window to notice it was about to rain as she remembered what Drake told them of the events that happened on his mission. All of this while…

"Remind me again why I am in the back while I am supposed to have infinite shotgun." Said Yuri who was sitting in the middle of the back sit carrying Repede while Luke and Guy sat in the extremes of it.

"Well,"

Rita raised her fist with one finger up, "I called it." Two fingers, "You were to slow." Three fingers, "I simply don't give a damn about what you think."

"No fighting in the car."

"Yes mom." Said Yuri sarcastically while Flynn's right eye twitched.

"There has been something bothering me ever since Drake told us what happened in his mission." Said Guy suddenly as he saw the clouds starting to darker and darker.

"Me too. And I have been trying not to think about it." Said Flynn as he changed gears while Rita looked at the blonde driver.

"What? The fact that Yuri's bad luck seems to be stuck in Drake as well."

No one laughed.

"OK… serious mode on." Muttered Rita as she waited for Flynn to explain.

"How did Magnius know that Drake would be there? Only a few people knew about where and when was going to be the mission. Magnius was waiting for Drake for quite a while."

"Somebody told him where Drake was going to be." Said Guy as he looked at the rear mirror to see Flynn's face, "Who else knew?"

Yuri decided to answer, "Lets get the most improbable ones out of the way. Weiss, her team, another teams that they are friends with, Coco, Velvet, and us."

Flynn narrowed his eyes, "Then was Ozpin… but it couldn't have been him."

Rita raised a brow, "Why not?"

"He wouldn't risk the life of Miss Adel. I am sure of that. Besides, he looks more like an observer. Which only leave us the question… who has been spying on Drake?"

Silence took place until Rita spoke, "I find it very believable that the list is so sure."

Yuri snorted, "You are the last person that should be judging him about social life."

"Here we go again." Muttered Flynn as both ignored the comment.

"I am not unsociable because I talk with Dust."

"The word you are using is wrong. It is 'talk to' not 'talk with'. That would imply that Dust actually talks with you."

Smoke could be heard inside the car as small sparks began to appear around Rita.

"No **Fireballs **in the car!" Flynn shouted as he opened all the windows of the vehicle.

"At least that will no longer be an issue now that I have this!"

Luke internally scowled as he saw Rita taking out the Aquamarine from her pocket. It turned out that Drake had promised any kind of favor for her help. And thanks to all the information she got. She knew exactly what she was asking for. A Pact Crystal.

"How do I contact her anyway?"

Every male in the car scowled, "You don't contact them. They decide went to answer."

The cat Faunus blinked several times as she looked to all the members of the car, including Repede, to see them all looking away in the distance with almost empty eyes while Repede whined, but just before she could answer what was all that about…

"Are you guys sure she can be trusted? I mean, she was Rem's right hand. What if she told Hubert all of what happened 4000 years ago so she could fulfill her wishes." Said Luke out loud as he talked about the spirit of Water.

"That is why Efreet and the other are currently talking to her right now to know why she did it… not to mention they are also talking about Drake's new Mystic Arte having traces of Shadow's essence." Said Guy as he grimaced in the thought of having to come with another plan that did not involve _taking care_ of one of his friends.

Yuri sighed, "The worst part of this is that even with everything that is going on… I am more worried about Zelos."

Flynn immediately hit the brake as he heard that, which caused everyone to hit their heads. Why was the cause of this you ask? Because never in his entire life has Yuri Lowell _Show_ any kind of worry to the individual known as Zelos Wilder. Yes, he did worry about him, but actually expressing it was something completely different. And the reason for all of this was-

* * *

"You are not going to eat?" asked Drake a little concerned that Zelos was looking at his food with saddened eyes.

"Just thinking…"

The red head looked up to see Drake waiting and explanation.

Zelos sighed as he started, "I have a theory."

"That's a new one."

The red head ignored the dry comment of Drake as he continued.

"Lloyd's mom was a Tiger Faunus."

'No shit genius.'

"Tiger ears came out of Lloyd's head whenever his semblance was activated, just like me. Master doesn't have any of those traits when his wings come out… do you know where I am going with this."

The blonde frowned as he ate the last of his food and nodded, "Your mom is human… a bitch someti-"

"Most of the time"

That wasn't good. Zelos only treated her mother that way whenever she had crossed the line with something… and she might have actually done now that he thought about it.

"Most of the times. But still human, which means that-"

"My Lion ears must have been inherited by my father… All this time I have thought what my mother told me was true; that my father ditched even before I was born… what if she made him leave because of him being a Faunus."

"I am asking myself more why would your mother and your father would, as you would eloquently put it, hook up in the first place?"

Zelos growled as an image of his father and mother appeared in his head.

"Why did you have to put that image in my head?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip from his soda, "At least we know he is in our side."

Zelos nodded. It wasn't hard to figure out after the meeting who could be Zelos's father. Drake is 100% sure that the person that saved him was none other than his father.

"I really hope there is good reason for him leaving, than the one I am thinking. Because if so…"

"Your eyes." Said Drake with a serious voice.

Zelos closed his eyes instantly; his eyes must have changed color thanks to the anger he was feeling.

"I am leaving before my hair decides to change as well. Going to pack my stuff."

"You go on ahead."

Zelos nodded as he walked away with hurry while Drake finished his food calmly.

"What was it with Zelos?"

So long calm.

"He us just re-entering his rebellious age." Said Drake as he eyed Blake sitting next to him.

"And that is normal?" Blake snorted, "For what Weiss tells me. The relationship between him and his mother isn't really good."

"'Really good' doesn't even starts to reach how bad it is."

"Is it because of him having traits of a Faunus when he transforms?"

Drake froze as his fork made contact with the dish. His eyes started to glow slightly as they also became slit, almost as if they were looking at their prey.

"How do you know about that?"

Blake wasn't affected. She was planning on asking him that after things calmed down a little. So it was normal for her to be prepared for this kind of reaction.

"I might have… pushed some of his buttons while you were sick."

Drake growled as he made a crack on the table the moment he planted his fist on it.

"Seven years. His semblance has been kept a secret for seven years and he blew it just like that!?" said Drake cursing in a low voice while looked at him confused.

"You are not angry at me."

He chuckled, "Oh I am. But not as much as I am with him for revealing it."

Drake sighed as he tried to calm down, "What do you want Blake?"

The cat looked offended at the question, "Why would you assume I-"

"You were daring enough to anger me during my first weeks because you wanted to know why I said they should be death."

Blake's bow twitched as she remembered that day as she looked away embarrassed.

"Curiosity isn't a bad thing Blake. But one of these days, it will seriously kill you. No pun intended."

Blake slowly nodded as Drake focused back in his food, "What is you want to ask?"

The Faunus blinked several times.

"I won't stop feeling someone digging holes in the back of my head with stares, so ask?"

This time her eye twitched, "Don't you think you are exa-"

"No I am not. Shoot."

Blake sighed as she took her fork and took a piece of her tune, "Is the relationship with his mother bad for that reason?"

Drake frowned, "You should be asking him that kind of question, not me."

"Sorry, but I don't have that much confidence with him. Especially since last time."

"Yeah… you were pretty much being the grumpy cat during that time."

Blake only growled as she kept eating, "For someone who doesn't joke a lot. You really have Yang's humor."

"For the record, I am not joking. Just pointing a fact." Drake finished eating and sighed deeply, "There was an attempt to take Zelos life for the very same reason you are asking me this."

Blake looked shocked, "How old was he?"

"He just turned 8 that day. Of course, the attempt failed. But with the result of Zelos mother using a wheelchair for life."

'And her sister sentenced to house arrest.' Thought Drake as he continued.

"It was that day that his 'change' happened. I would like to say that any mother would put her life for their kids,"

'Not that I know that feels.' Thought Drake as he said the last part in a lower tone, making Blake remember something.

'I forgot he was not only adopted, but also a survivor of Glenn. He already remembers that he grew up in Glenn, but that doesn't mean that…'

"You still don't remember your mother, do you?"

Drake stopped as he continued, "Lets not change the subject… I think that the possibility of him being a Faunus changed her perspective of him."

Blake felt disgust as she heard those words. But there was still something that didn't add up.

"Why would his mother breed with a Faunus in the first place?"

Drake looked at her with a deadpan, "Breed?"

"Would you have preferred to say hook up?"

"Yes, because one says breed when talking about animals."

The tone the blond used was one of amusement, one that he did found as she looked away with a faint tone of red on her face, "Just answer the damn question."

The Noble sighed, "I am afraid that is an answer I am also lacking."

"I see… did you know he was a 'Faunus' from the start?"

Green eyes met yellow, "Is that the last question?"

Blake nodded, "Since the moment that I met that dumbass. He was, is and will be a constant pain in the ass as long I consider him my friend."

Blake smiled a little, "That didn't sound corny at all."

Drake growled, "Goddammit Coco… that girl is getting under my skin."

"Only her?"

"And there went my peace, again." Said Drake as Yang sat next to him.

"Ooooh, don't act so tough,"

The brawler got her face closer to his and started to pinch his cheek, "We both know you like it when I mess with you."

Drake only looked at her with death eyes, to then simply look away.

"Not in the mood Yang."

The girl pouted, "You are no fun when you are grumpy… which is almost always now that I think about it." Replied the blonde as she made some space between them to eat her food.

"You should go to sleep… I have to admit it, you do look cute when you are at peace."

It wasn't a flirt. It was an actual fact.

"You really need to relax more."

Drake sighed, "In that I agree, I…"

The blonde stopped what he was saying as she looked at the blonde with calculative eyes, "You watched me while I was sleeping,"

Blake almost spitted her food, while Yang wasn't able to do the same.

"That is why Yuri was acting weird… it was all a big misunderstanding. It sounds creepy now that I think about it. Almost like something taken from a romance book with suspense."

Yang looked at him with narrowed eyes while Blake thought that the whole thing was amusing.

"She watched him sleep in the death silent of the night. His peaceful face was all she could look at. The young warrior started walking slowly as little by little the distance between her and him became closer while her breathing started to become agitated."

Blake couldn't love more this moment. She was earing something like the kind of literature she heard, while also seeing Yang getting red, red of anger and embarrassment.

"She got in the bed he was on and put her self in top of him, almost straddling him. She moved her head down to stop in the instant his breath with smell of lemon could smell. Without a final breath, she moved deeper and-"

"Enough."

Yang's voice made him chuckle since it was the first time he heard such a serious tone coming out of her. She moved he head to see her partner looking away with an smile of laugher on her face while Drake only had an small smirk and a smug look.

"First of all, you wish that was what happened."

"Last time I checked you were in top of me."

Yang looked away and put her palm in front of her face, "And that was the only part it was truth… the lemon breath was exaggerated."

That was because of the scarf, but the noble didn't say anything.

"And second, that was as bad as Blake's porn."

Yang chuckled, because of she knew Blake as much as she thought then,

"It is not porn." Said Blake almost snarling as her bow twitched uncontrollably.

Yang did this in purpose, because of she went down in embarrassment, so will her partner.

"Never thought you by that kind… ninjas of love perhaps."

Both girls sat stunned, "You-"

"Oh hell no. I just happened to have nothing to read while I was visiting a friend. And before you ask you look like the kind that likes ninjas, that is how I figured it out. I honestly found those books really exaggerated… what?" Drake asked the blonde brawler next to him thanks to the face.

Yang was looking at him with her hear rested on her palm while her eyes were slightly narrowed and small smile adorned her face. Content, that was the feeling Yang was transmitting.

"This is the first time you have shared something willingly, not to mention that is something that is not related with any of our… secret agendas."

The noble blinked several times. He had been enjoying the conversation so much that he did not realize what he was doing, forgetting all of his current problems.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?"

Drake looked at the Faunus in front of him to see her give him what it looked like what it was in his opinion; a cheesier smile, once again, no pun intended.

"… It actually does."

The next thing he felt was a friendly hit the back, "This!" the brawler pointed at all three of them "is how things should have been since day one. Seriously though, it is like I am actually speaking with Drake Aurion."

The blonde covered his face with his scarf as he tried not to smile.

"And now you are embarrassed. This couldn't be getting any better."

"Just eat your tuna Blake."

The Faunus only chuckled as she resumed her eating, but not before saying something else, "This right now is something you seriously need. No matter how much Zelos thinks you can keep up with all the stress without actually living a little, take it from someone who knows."

"Even she agrees. And she is the grumpy one."

Blake rolled her eyes at the clear pun as Drake spoke.

Drake sat there thinking. It was the first time, in a very long time since he sat and talked about anything that was related with the problems that surrounded his life. He did enjoy the little conversations he had with Zelos and the others, but with the constant reminder of the things they were doing and everything else. The thing was, that just for a few minutes, he forgot all of his problems in an instant, making him notice just now what he was feeling.

"Did you say- did you say something?" asked Yang as she chewed her food while Drake took her soda, "I said thanks."

Yang didn't listen him for a second time because she was arguing with him from drinking her soda, but Blake did, "You are welcome."

Yang looked at both with confusion as she took her drink from Drake, "What?"

Both focused on what it was in front of them, "Nothing."

The blonde pouted as she focused on her own thoughts and finished her meal while Drake covered his face with his scarf.

'Perhaps things might be like this after tomorrow.'

His scroll started ringing the moment he made that thought. The noble picked his scroll and answered without looking at the ID of the caller, mostly because he thought it was Zelos, how wrong he was, because he could not greet the person in the other line the moment he answered.

"_Forget everything you are planning in this instant._"

Blake froze the moment her ears caught the voice, it was a very strong voice that gave her a sense of authority and power. It even made Drake flinch for a second before his eyes narrowed deathly.

"Why? Afraid I find what you have been hiding dad?"

Yang almost choked with her own food while Blake's eyes were completely widened, because they knew that the other person in the line was none other than Kratos Aurion. And things were not looking good by the looks of it.

"_This is neither the time or the moment to talk about this._"

"So there is something you have been keeping for me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"_I promise I will explain everything the next time I see you._"

The blonde shook her head, "And when is that supposed to be. I can finally get my answers and you are not going to stop me, not this time. So unless you have any-"

"_Are you seriously gonna ask your friends to go in a suicide mission for you?_"

Blake froze. The voice in the other line sounded calmer, but it still held the same authority than before, so much that made Drake froze.

"_Believe when I say that even with the __**extra **__help you have, that thing are going to be harder than you think._"

Drake licked his lips behind his scarf at the mention of the extra help, before he knew he wasn't talking about the General or Regal, he was talking about _them._

"You knew."

The voice of the blonde was almost a silent one, one that quickly changed to one of rage.

"You are right, it is selfish of me to even think in taking the other for my personal interest, even thought they wanted to help." Said the blonde as he stood up and started walking away ignoring Yang's touch on his shoulder trying to calm down.

"That is why I am doing this alone then. Not even Zelos will be involved."

"_Don't you even-_"

"Stop me if you want, but you will be here to do that." Said the blonde as he ended the call and walked out of the dinning hall while Blake and Yang looked with concern at what happened.

**LINEBREAK**

"Stop rolling in my bed."

The voice of the red head had no effect since the leader of RWBY was rolling in the bed of the Noble.

"It is just to comfy." Said Ruby in an almost dreamy voice while Weiss just sat in Drake's bed with the box in hand and Zelos focused on putting things in a bad, for what reason she did not know.

They had been waiting for either Drake to return so they give the blonde the box. Unfortunately it was Zelos who arrived, which made Weiss stay with the box until the blonde arrived, simply because she didn't want to leave it with the red head. So here she was waiting for Drake to return while she noticed a few things about the room.

"Why is that your room it is not only bigger but also has a restroom and a closets?" thought Weiss out loud. Although it was the third time she entered the room, Weiss had not pay any kind of detail to the difference in the rooms, until now.

"It is actually the same as our Weiss. It is just that there are not many stuff in it like ours."

Weiss mentally agreed with her leader in that aspect, "What about the other things? Zelos?"

The red head didn't answer. Instead all he did was focusing in setting a bag that had some his and Drake's clothes, which consisted in a lot of black jackets with him emblem, she seriously thought the blonde needed to go in a fashion date with Coco.

"Zelos?"

Nothing, the red head didn't even turned his head, "Wilder!"

"What!?"

His sudden outburst made Weiss flinch… and Ruby to roll out of the bed, "Ouch."

His orange eyes blinked once before he realized what he did, "So-sorry."

"Are you ok?"

It was Weiss who asked of course.

"Things could certainly be better." Zelos muttered as he tried to calm down and started to pack his things once again. Weiss was ok with it since she didn't want to 'talk' to him like he always did, but Ruby in the other hand.

"Is it because of what happened with Hubert this morning?"

Blue eyes met silver, "No, the outcome of that was better for everyone with the exception of him. This is… related to something else."

"What?" said red blunt as usual.

"Ruby."

Weiss said her name raising her tone, but Ruby didn't pay her any attention.

"It is a family matter."

"Your mother again?"

Weiss didn't mean to ask that; it just came out of her mouth almost by instinct, "Sorry… I shouldn't have." Said the heiress as she noticed how he broke part of the closet with his grip while his hair changed from red to orange. Yes, it was without a doubt related to her mother.

"Never in my life have I ever hated her as I am right now." Said Zelos as he considered wearing one of Drake's hoodies seeing that he might not be able to stop the second phase of his transformation, not to mention that it was the third phase the one he wanted to avoid.

"Why?"

Zelos didn't look at Ruby, but just be judging by the tone of her voice, he knew she was scolding.

"Not of your business."

That didn't do anything, because the next thing he felt was someone grabbing his arm so he could turn around to meet a pair of angry eyes with a hint of sadness.

"Why? One should never hate their parents. Even if they did something that might hurt you."

The orange eyes narrowed, "That rule does not apply to me since it has been like that for 9 and a half years… but this just crossed the line." Zelos said as Weiss left the box in Drake's bed and walked to them to try stopping Ruby.

"Then tell me what she did. I am sure there must be a reason for whatever action she did to harm you."

Zelos looked away from her sad eyes, "Why do you even care?"

The answer only made him feel worse.

"Because one should always help someone in need."

The current orange head gritted his teeth as he heard those words, words that a certain brunette used to say all the time.

'_Rule of Living #2: Always help someone in need._'

As selfish as it sounded, he really didn't want to think of Lloyd now. Because he just knew that either all his anger was going to disappear, or be directed to someone else. But in truth, he really wanted to be angry with his mother right now. That is why the next thing he did was grabbing both of her hands and made her give a step back.

"I am going to ask you to mind in your own business. If you don't,"

Zelos passed them, "You know where the door is."

"I know she was getting in personal matter, but she was trying to help you jerk!"

Ruby put her hand over Weiss's shoulder indicating her to stop as she passed her as well and walked to where Zelos was and began to speak as lowest as she could.

"You know, I lost my mother when I was younger."

If Ruby was trying to make him feel worse, she was doing a really good job.

"I can barely remember her face right now, and I somehow envy and I am content at the same time that many other still have mother to love and cherish."

She grabbed his arm once again, "That is why it saddens me hear you say those things to yours."

The hair of Zelos returned to normal, as did his eyes the moment he put his palm over her head to rub her hair softly while she looked at his now blue eyes.

"You are a very good person Ruby, definitely to much for someone like Weiss."

The heiress mentally snorted since she saw that Zelos had calmed down with whatever Ruby had said.

"But there are things that cannot just be solved with words." Zelos said as a small tear fall from both eyes, just in the moment Drake appeared opening the door quickly and see the scene, making Zelos quickly clear his eyes and do the same with Ruby.

"… Do I want to ask?" asked Drake seeing that two red heads were close to each other.

Zelos eyed his friend with a neutral face as he quickly moved Ruby next to his side while putting an arm around her to keep her close, "I can assure you it is purely sexual."

The next thing Drake saw was a white girl doing a drop kick in Zelos's head while Ruby's face was a red as her hood.

"You just didn't have to ruin the moment you jerk! But also use her in one of your depraved games."

"Why are she saying that like it is something you usually do?" asked the blonde as he noticed the back with some of his clothes, making him remember he had to call the others.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the first time he pulled something like this." Said Weiss as she dragged an embarrassed Ruby with her while Drake sat on his bad looking at his friend.

"I will force the answer out of her." Said Drake suddenly, causing Weiss and Ruby to stop as they stared at him, "I will made her say what she knows and clear all this mistreat against you for the last nine years. I promise you that, so for the love of god stop crying."

Ruby blinked not knowing if she should be happy of seeing such a good friendship, or him talking bad about harming talking about getting answers by force.

"I am not crying." Said the red head with a voice of annoyance.

"You are trying not to." Replied the Noble as he noticed Weiss picking a box. But just before he could ask what were she and Ruby were even doing in his dorm, Zelos's scroll started to sound with a very ominous song, one that made Drake scowl and Zelos to panic.

"Do not answer him."

Zelos looked at Drake in confusion before his eyes narrowed in realization, "What did you do?"

Drake simply leaned back on his bed.

"Who do you think is calling?"

Weiss didn't look at Ruby as she quickly walked to Drake with the box, "I might have an idea. And believe when I say you don't want to be hear when Zelos answers that scroll."

"You might be exaggerating… just a tiny bit. Is that for me?"

Weiss nodded as she handed him the box while Zelos kept looking at the scroll until it stopped.

"Yes. The person that was supposed to deliver this got lost, so I decided to tak-"

"It was me who offered to deliver the box, she was busy scolding the poor guy."

A vein popped in Weiss head as she saw Drake raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the action Ruby. Who is sending it?"

Weiss looked confused at him, "It says here you ordered."

That confused him, "Did you use my name to get something from SDC?"

Zelos gave him a deadpan, "That is Yuri's thing, not mine."

"He would have used your name not mine."

The scroll started to sound once again.

"Again, do not answer." Replied the blonde as he shook the box slowly.

"He is the person that ranks first in the list of 'person I am afraid the most.'" Said Zelos as he answered the device and put it in front of his ear, only to wince instantly as he heard the voice in the other line.

"He wants to talk with you."

Drake didn't answer instantly, instead he opened the box to reveal a Dust crystal, one that got Weiss's attention.

"I- I have never seen Dust like this before." Said Weiss with a voice full of surprise, as Ruby got closer to look at the crystal.

It was transparent with only a little hint of white, but the thing that was more noticeable was that it looked there was white particles that were moving almost like if they were raindrops.

"I don't know when you grew a spine, but I don't have one so for the love Oum take the scroll."

Zelos was ignored as he extended the scroll in front of his friend.

"It is like if it was raining inside." Said Ruby as her eyes shined entertained while Weiss shook her head.

"Those particles are teleporting to the top of the crystal every time they get down… who sent you this?"

Zelos growled as he put the scroll next to his ear once again not expecting that Kratos had heard the conversation, because the thing that happened next was something Zelos was not expecting.

"_Get out of the room now!_"

"I honestly have no idea Weiss."

"Let me see it." Said Ruby as she took the crystal from Drake, only to start light up very brightly, so much that all of them were forced to close their eyes.

**LINEBREAK**

"Lets hurry up and pack the essentials."

"Yeah yeah. You guys go and prepare for your big adventure. But stop the car before it starts raining."

Yuri chuckled at the Faunus, "You do know the parking lot is inside to hotel do you?"

The cat growled, "Just stop the car."

Flynn did as told and stopped the car. Rita opened the door of the car and ran instantly avoiding little raindrops in her way to the entrance.

"Says she doesn't want to get wet and decides to get out in the rain… cats uh."

* * *

"Any of you decided whose ass you want to kick?"

Guy smirked, "I think I can handle myself with the Pyroclasm."

Flynn smiled as he closed the door of his car as everyone got out, "You are just being modest here."

"Yeah, you can pretty much handle your own… except with that woman of green hair."

Guy snorted, just because he suffered from Gynophobia didn't mean that he could not see a woman as an enemy.

"If we are picking based on elements, then I choose that Kvar guy."

Flynn scowled, "Just make sure to remember that Drake has a bone to pick with him for Lloyd's mother."

Luke nodded with a serious face as they approached the elevator.

"I wouldn't mind fighting with the green haired dude, wind versus wind. That only leaves the chick and the creepy one."

Flynn pushed the button of the elevator as he answered, "Considering that Rodyle was the responsible for the experiments on Colette and Alicia Combatir, I am going to leave Regal, Drake and Zelos to decide. Which only leaves-"

Everyone looked amused, "You fighting a girl?"

All of them minus Flynn laughed at Guy's comment, not noticing that Repede was looking at all directions all of the sudden.

"I know I know, I am the last person that should be saying that."

Guy chuckled at his own words as he stood in front the doors of the elevator.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

Yuri kneeled in front of him.

"Is he ok?"

Yuri looked at Flynn who kneeled next to him, "What is it?"

Yuri scowled as he unsheathed his blade, making everyone tense.

"I cannot sense any killer instinct at all. But Repede says we are not alone here, and this parking lot seems to empty and silent for my liking."

Everyone narrowed their eyes.

Flynn and Guy had their hands on the hilts of their swords while Luke surrounded himself with electricity.

"We know you are here! So come out already!"

A clap was heard, coming from one of the pillars that sustained the underground parking lot.

"It is really amazing. Your dog I mean."

Repede growled as from the beam came out a gray haired man.

"He hates being called a dog."

"We have notice." Said another voice coming from the same distance Kvar was.

"So nice of guys to save us the trouble of finding you."

Luke's words were said as a purple haired man came out from another beam.

"It is funny you say that young man,"

The door of the elevator that was behind the nobles made a sound indicating it had arrived, causing Yuri's instinct to kick in.

"Step away from the elevator!"

Yuri's warning came to late. Because the next thing Guy Cecil knew was that there was a small hole in the right side of his body.

"Guy!"

Luke couldn't even do anything. He was about to aid his friend, only for him and the rest to be blown away by a beam of concentrated wind that blew them and the doors of the elevator away.

"One of you leaked Killer Intent." Said Rodyle as the smoke cleared to reveal two green haired individuals.

"We all know who cannot control it. So don't look at me."

The only female stepped out of the elevator with a slight grin, "Guilty as charged. Now…"

Pronyma examined the situation.

Yuri was in the right side with Luke while Flynn was moving to the other side to heal Guy, which only left...

"Nice try." Said Pronyma as she raised her left arm to catch Repede before she could reach her, "I actually like dogs,"

Repede was tossed aside like if he was nothing, "So please be a good one and stay away."

"Repede!"

"Yuri focus!" shouted Luke as he pushed him to the center to where Guy and Flynn were to then instantly be surrounded by walls of yellow light.

"This can't get any better." Said Guy sarcastically as he made pressure on his wound.

Flynn couldn't heal him since he was holding the shields, Luke and Yuri made both a **Guardian Field**, but the power of both was not good enough to heal him.

"So… how is it going to be young lads?"

Flynn smirked at the question, "We cannot summon the spirits here! The results will be catastrophic!"

Yuri looked at Luke, "I will distract the geezers, you take the wonder twins."

The red head only nodded as both looked at Flynn so he could drop the shields for an instant so they could get out.

"I wouldn't about the battlefield lads. Only one of us is staying in the city after all."

The voice of Rodyle was heard as the eyes of Flynn widened in surprise. "What is happening?"

Not only Yuri, but also Guy and Luke started to disappear as white particles that looked like raid drops surrounded them.

"I do resent the comment of the geezer by the way." Said Kvar as he and Rodyle started to disappear in the same way, until they were gone.

"Afraid of being alone with a woman?"

Flynn's focus returned to what was in front of him, only to see Pronyma standing there with a small grin on her face while her eyes were narrowed. It seriously was not the moment, but he had to admit she did look attractive.

"Not really. Just don't think you are my type." Said Flynn as he left the walls down since it looked like Forcystus also disappeared.

"Don't worry about that,"

She raised her hand as a purple black glyph appeared in the air that made a golden scepter with white wings in each side of the top to appear.

"We will have plenty of time to fix that."

Flynn narrowed put a serious look as his hand reached the hilt of his sword. "I was actually looking for this date."

Flynn unsheathed Prayer Of Lag Quarion as the red gem on his bracelet morphed into his shield. "So I can find out or not,"

Yellow Aura started to leak from his body as his hair started to move like if it was an act of the wind.

"If you killed my friend."

To his surprise, the green haired beauty scowled for a second before returning to her former smile.

"Lets find out then. But first,"

Her green eyes moved to her left to see that Repede was no longer there, "Lets make things a little more private, shall we?"

She clapped her fingers, making whatever happened to Yuri and the others happen to him and her as an armed Repede jumped to attack her, only for him to go through her, like if she was a ghost.

"Repede!"

The dog quickly glanced at Flynn who was already disappearing, "Find Ri-!"

The blonde never finished the sentence as both persons disappeared, leaving the dog that quickly started running away after putting his knife in the sheath that was next to his neck. There was a cat to find.

* * *

"Ruby" Weiss said calmly as she checked her scroll to see it was without reception. "I am only going to ask this once. What did you get us into now?!"

The young leader squealed at the tone of her partner. Because in one moment they were inside Drake's dorm, and the next they were in a… very big white room that screamed creepy.

"Master screamed to drop the Dust."

Zelos words got the attention of the two girls while Drake was looking around.

"Which means that this screams Cruxis all over the place."

That got Weiss's attention.

"Cruxis? The group you have been investigating since the start of the semester?" asked the heiress keeping her composure.

The blonde only nodded as she looked at her.

"Why in the Dust did we have to get involved as well?"

Weiss looked at Ruby by habit to blame her. But she was instead met Ruby with crossed arms tapping her foot over and over while giving her a blank look with narrowed eyes. "It was you who wanted to give Drake the box in the end because it was for him."

Weiss eye twitched as her face became red, "It wasn't for that you dunce! It was because that worker from the SDC didn't know where to find Drake's dorm."

"Trying to protect the image of your company?"

"Yes!"

"And not because it came from the bottom of your heart?"

Weiss pointed at Zelos while a hand remained next to her hip. "You quiet."

The red head simply raised his hands in defense as Ruby tried not to giggle.

"It is all the fault of that kid. We wouldn't be here, if he had known where to go!" shouted the heiress as she put her hand over one her forehead while Drake didn't pay her any attention since he was trying to figure out a way out of wherever they were.

"I really apologize for that. I really didn't know where to go."

Weiss forced herself not to growl as she said the next thing, "Just learn the location for the next…"

The heiress stopped her sentence as her finally acknowledged the voice that talked.

She raised her head to see that everyone was looking in the same direction to see the same kid that was wearing the uniform of the Schnee dust.

"In all honesty; I didn't know where his dorm was… I mean I know which one was it, but find it was a different story. But I was honestly going to deliver it myself, but you offered to do it for me." The person raised his arms with a smile on his face. "I didn't to nothing wrong."

Drake looked at the individual with calculative eyes. His manner of speaking was relaxed and soft. His physics showed him that it was a child that could be around the same age as Ruby. He could not see the upper part of his face since the cap was shadowing it, but he could tell he was blonde.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde, making the person wearing white drop his arm with the smile still on his face.

"Straight to the point I see."

The kid took of his cap to reveal he had a plain short her and green eyes, just like Drake's. "My name is Mithos Yggdrasill. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Zelos froze as he heard the name. He slowly moved his head to look at Drake, who had his head down darkening his face.

"Drake?" asked Zelos with caution waiting for a reaction. He expected everything but a small chuckle, a chuckle that then became a hard and dark laugh that made Weiss give a step back as Ruby did the contrary to ask Drake what was happening, only to be stopped with Zelos who looked at his friend weary.

"Drake?"

The blonde ignored Zelos again as he laugh started to decrees.

"Sorry sorry. It is just that sounded like the start of bad joke."

Drake laughed again a little. A laugh that instantly died down the moment his eyes became slit instantly as he drew unsheathed his blade quickly to execute an **Azure Edge.**

"Wow, it has a nice shape."

Mithos raised his hand and used as if it was a blade to cut the arte, "You really mastered that arte to the top."

"Stop talking!"

Drake pointed Yin at Mithos.

"No jokes this time. Who the hell are you?"

Mithos sighed as he answered with a lazy voice, "Mithos Yggdrasill. Leader of Cruxis."

Drake gave a step forward, "Not in the mood for games brat."

Mithos only sighed as he clapped his fingers to made four digital screens appear behind him.

"If I wasn't who I said I was, then explain me why are my underlings doing exactly as I ordered."

Drake froze as he saw the images. His friends; all of them in different locations against each of the cardinals with the exception of Magnius.

"We decided to make a move before you and the General did. But don't worry; we will take care of the rest later. And don't worry about your friends, they are in good hands."

Zelos stood next to Drake with a smile, "We don't have to worry for them. Because you just gave them the upper hand."

Ruby looked in confusion as the screen showed how big Glyphs, each of different color, appeared around them.

"Now they can go all out without worrying for collateral damage." Said Zelos with a smirk while Drake had one behind his scarf.

* * *

Yuri stood in a desert surrounded by a pale blue glyph looking at Rodyle, who stood various meters away from him.

"I call upon** The Disciple Of Everlasting Ice.**"

* * *

A red like fire Glyph surrounded Guy as he made pressure in his wound while Forcystus looked from a top of an abandoned building with the full moon behind him.

"I call upon **The Ruler Of Hell Fire!**"

* * *

"Feeling confident?"

Luke smirked at the question Kvar did, as he looked the destroyed building around him.

"No."

A Purple Glyph appeared as stopped and raised his hand to where the grey haired man was.

"More like lucky. I call upon **The Hammer Of Godly Thunder.**"

* * *

"And here I thought woman made sure not to wet their hair!" shouted Flynn.

It looked like Pronyma had teleported them to the roof of the hotel he and the others were currently staying. Which was kind of dramatic considering it was raining hard.

"I actually do enjoy it."

Flynn shook his head amused as hiss complete demeanor changed. He was no longer underground the hotel and was in a very considerate distance from the street, which meant,

"I call upon **The Wings Of Hope!**"

* * *

"Yeaaaah, nope."

Mithos clapped his finger.

None of the two Nobles expected to see the four glyphs shatter like glass.

"Impossible." Muttered Zelos as he saw the summons being blocked.

"Don't sound so surprised. We were able to block Shadow's ability in the building Yuri and you two destroyed. Speaking of something else, don't worry about Magnius taking care of someone else. Zelos's daddy did a good number of him."

Drake eyes widened as he looked at a frozen Zelos while Weiss looked at the red head in surprise.

Mithos clapped his fingers again, "There is any more doubts of who I am?"

Drake shook his head. He couldn't stop feeling guilty for what was happening to his friends, but he knew that they were more than capable of defend themselves, which only left one things to do.

Zelos released Ether and Mirthil and charged with Drake doing a **Super Sonic Thrust**. "Never expected that the leader of this bastards had the face of a girl."

"I resent that!" shouted Mithos in a childish way as both Nobles aimed for his head. "You two seriously need to try better." Mithos raised both hands and to grab the tip of both weapons with two fingers each, which was that gave Drake a feel or remembrance something, but it was the kind of feeling that only happened in one type of occasion, it was the feeling that he had seen that move before.

"This is seriously not the time to space out." Mithos said pointing out that little detail as did a high kick with the opposite leg and used the momentum to move his other leg back and up as he gave a 180 degree spin to grab Zelos with the back of his knee to force him in the floor.

"Ice Flower!"

Mithos blinked once at the weird sentence he heard that was soon followed by the sound of sniper shot. He turned his head around to see Ruby Rose charging at him at an outstanding speed with Crescent Rose being help to give a horizontal attack that forced Mithos to quickly release Zelos and do a backflip to avoid Ruby and put his palm on her head to use it as a way to push himself up more. But she saw that the attack was not over seeing that a blue glyph appeared where he was formerly standing so she could use it to jump back and try to strike him again. But he didn't pay any attention to her, first he needed to made sure that the fourth person in the room propel herself with her weapon in hand going in his direction thanks to another Glyph, this made Mithos, smile as he slightly moved his body avoid both attacks and grab the Snath of the scythe and Weiss's hand to spin them around and throw them, only to stop for a second as he felt not one but two killing intents coming from behind and below him. This made him smile as he moved his body to see Drake charging with a **Marian**.

Drake was confident right now. Both of his hands were busy with Ruby and Weiss while Zelos charged with a **Tiger Blade**, even if he threw Ruby or Weiss at him or Zelos, there was an decent interval of time for either of the nobles to strike him.

That is why he was asking himself how was that one moment he was throwing both girls down to stop Zelos, to then next see a punch coming straight on his face that plant him against the wall.

"That was really a good strategy." Said Mithos as he landed and jumped back to get away from the others. "Although I am asking myself, what was that of shouting your attack."

Drake didn't pay any mind to him. He was focusing more in standing up and trying to think how was it possible that someone of that Physical was able to give a punch of that much power. It could probably be an exphere, but he something told him not to put all the money in that basket.

"Truth to be told I am a little disappointed seeing that we have two uninvited guests."

Weiss scowled after getting off Zelos, "It is your fault for not delivering the damn thing yourself!"

Mithos twitched as a scowl appeared on his face while pointing at her accusing her. "Yu were the dunce that took it from me!"

"Because you didn't even know where to deliver it." Said Weiss in a calmer tone trying to be professional by not getting into a children rant, which caused Mithos to sigh calmly.

"You know what? You are right. What do you think if I sent you back?"

Weiss blinked surprised at that, "Can you?"

Mithos snorted, "Of course I can. But I won't."

The heiress made a gasp, "But you just said-"

"Yeah… I asked 'what do you think if I sent you back?', I never said anything about actually doing it"

Weiss gritted her teeth as Drake spoke from the other side.

"I understand if you don't want to help Weiss. You already helped us before, no one is asking you and Ruby now."

Weiss looked surprised at that. She thought that he was either to proud to ask help for the second time. Or cared enough for her opinion about the whole thing. Either way, she smirked.

"And miss the chance that you owing me two and not one."

Ruby smiled as she thought her and Weiss were in sync about what to do. She didn't really know all the details since the only information she ever got was when her team and herself eavesdropped the conversation that happened under the highway. But either way, if there was anything she could do to help, so be it.

She held her scythe with her two hands as she and Weiss started to circle Mithos in one direction while Zelos did the same in the opposite site all three of them with a similar thought.

'This is going to be a long night.' Thought of all of them while Drake had a different one. He really didn't pray much since the death of his brother, but this time he made an exception. The only thing he asked for, it was for the others to be ok.

* * *

A red headed noble stabbed a big dark and purple sword on the ground. His vision was blur, his breathing was becoming erratic and the sound of thunder indicating it was about to rain was giving him a killer headache.

"I am not going to lie."

The young Noble raised his head slightly to see Kvar standing in front of him with some cuts in his uniform. "Even without a spirit, you surpassed my expectations."

Luke Fon Fabre forced his head to look even up and see the face of the man in front of him, only to see a pair of red orbs glowing surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**AN: What a better way to include Ruby in the whole thing that fighting the final boss of the first game. Although I am sure many of you won't get the reference. Back to the point, this here is my attempt of getting Ruby in getting anything that is happening seeing that Yang, Blake and Weiss already knows a little.**

**I hope ending all of the fights with 5 or 6 chapters and then to an epilogue to then enter with Vol 3 of RWBY, hopefully without having to do great number changes.**

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Tiger blade:** the user slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing the user to force their target to the ground. Although variation like adding a fist as a second hit and slash as third can be done to this arte.

**Azure Edge: **It is similar to Demon Fang in that it can be used from long range, though it travels through the air rather than along the ground.

**Guardian Field: **When the arte is activated, a field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. Guardian Field is slow to execute, making it extremely impractical for combo purposes, but it can be useful to help protect and heal party members.

**Supersonic Thrust: **It puts more strength and speed that it`s predecessor **sonic thrust**.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Fireball:** The caster summons as many Fireballs he wants. Of course; the more the number the bigger the cost of Aura.


	30. Cr:The Most Sacred Yet Weakest Of Flames

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**AN: Some of the fights won't start at the same time and might end in different moments. Only wanted to make that clear. Also there is going to be certain events that will affect each of the fights as it kind be noticed in this chapter, then again it is only made a little reference about it.**

**Chapter 28**

_Boredom._

_Something a certain blonde was not use to since there was always his crazy brother, his annoying friend, and the mute girl that always hit him whenever he did something she did not agree with._

_But since none of them were in the mansion, he was experiencing this newfound emotion._

_His father had take them all three of them to practice their semblance in a very secluded area, and decided to leave him in case they went out of control._

_"__Stupid semblance, stupid wings… and it is not like if can ask Dirk something to do since he is with them." muttered the blonde as made swing with his sword over and over again, until the voice of someone interrupted his thoughts._

_"__Excuse young master."_

_"__Yes?" said Drake as he continued with his training while the butler answered._

_"__There is someone looking for your brother. I already said he was not here nor his father. But he insist for a, as he puts it, an audience with the son of lord Kratos."_

_Drake paused as he looked at the man dressed in black, "And you told him I was here?"_

_The butler nodded while Drake narrowed his eyes._

_"__And you didn't kick him out and decided to bother me because…"_

_"__Because although you might not be of Aurion blood, you are still considered an Aurion by everyone in his mansion."_

_Drake twitched knowing that was not all, "And because your father insists you need to socialize more."_

_'__There it is!'_

_"__Lets go then." Said the blonde with a sigh as he followed an 24 year old man with black hair and deep blue eyes._

_"__Any idea what is this person looking for?"_

_Drake nodded annoyed, "Remember the little incident that happened 3 months ago with Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo?"_

_The man nodded, "How to forget it. We were really afraid you were going to be headless."_

_Drake found the tone of the butler odd since it did not show any emotion at all._

_"__Sometimes I don't know if you are talking seriously or just joking." Said the blonde as he swore he said that neither did her._

_"__As I was saying. All of that could have been avoided if a certain dumbass didn't have such a big mouth."_

_The blonde stopped for a second as he entered a rest room to grab a towel and clean his sweat._

_"__But why are you sure this person is here for the same reason?"_

_The blonde eyed threw the towel in a can, "We live almost in the in the middle of nowhere, only other nobles of influential people know of this place. Not to mention that you said it was someone asking for Lloyd. Those are more than enough reasons to know he is here for the same thing Yuri was here."_

_The man looked at him with calculative eyes, "Have you ever thought in becoming an detective?" asked the man sarcastically, but Drake took as something serious as he walked pass him._

_"__More than once actually, along with everything else in a good list that does not add being a politician."_

_He didn't want to do that for the simple reason he didn't want to be involved with the corruption there was in the kingdoms, even thought he was practically the some of one, in a sense. But even if he knew that Kratos was not corrupt at all, the simple thought of becoming one made him want to hit himself against the wall._

_"__Hell, I think even being a butler sounds better."_

_The man gave a smirk as they went down the stairs, "It is quite good actually. Good insurance, good pay, a place to sleep, even a dental plan."_

_The blonde snorted, "Everything a good person needs to survive." _

_He was talking truly._

_"__Here we are." Said the man as both stopped in front of a big door._

_"__What is his name by the way?" asked the noble as he stopped instantly as the butler put a thinking face._

_"… __I honestly forgot to ask. He insisted so much that I forgot to ask his name again once I agree with his petition."_

_The blonde instantly twitched, "Perfect."_

_"__He does have red hair."_

_Drake growled mentally as he thought if all red heads were annoying._

_"__Lets get this over with."_

_He opened the big door that leaded to the entrance of the mansion to see a young boy with red hair standing in the other side._

_The boy wore a white expensive shirt and black shorts that were thorns, not to mention that he was missing a shoe. But the most noticeable thing that stood above was the big case that was next to him, one that was big enough to carry a sword._

_"__Are you the son of the current house of Aurion?"_

_The voice of the red head could be interpreted as an arrogant one. But it wasn't, because it was more of the kind that a person used when they wanted to sound tough._

_"__And you are someone that looks like he come here by walking."_

_The answer of the blonde caused a twitch on the person in front of him, "It is not my fault you decided to live among the animals."_

_Drake smirked, "It teaches how to move in the wild… unlike others."_

_The red head lost all nervousness, "Enough!"_

_"__That is not the way to treat someone you want to ask for something." The blonde scowled, "Especially for a sword."_

_The red head put his own scowl, "How did you-"_

_"__I do not want to explain myself again." Said the blonde with a tired voice._

_The red head gave a confused look as he continued, "I am afraid I won't be of much help, not that I want to help anyway."_

_The guess put a face full of panic, "What!? Why!?"_

_"__Because I am not the one that forges… that is my brother… so go away and return when he does. Have a nice day."_

_The blonde turned away, "Then I won't leave until you tell me where I can find him!"_

_He heard the voice getting closer as he turned around, "And the return of the arrogance. I already sai-"_

_"__I can't accept that. I need him to help me as soon as possible."_

_The voice of the boy sounded more agitated than before, but Drake didn't notice that since the boy was grabbing him by the collar with little pressure._

_"__I said,"_

_Drake grabbed his hand and twist it as he gave a kick on the side of his left so the boy could fall in the floor as the case he was carrying opened itself the moment red head dropped it on the floor._

_"__To return later."_

_The blonde then turned around to go away, but stopped the moment something bright blinded him for a second, "What the…"_

_The noble looked at the direction of the reflection to see a broken blade and it's hilt. He was not an expert like Lloyd, but even he could tell that this was not an ordinary blade, especially for the way it look, almost like pure crystal._

_He gave a quick closer look and determined that the boy lying on the floor didn't come for a sword, but rather to repair it._

_"__You still need to wait for Lloyd to repair this… how the hell can something like this broke anyway?"_

_Drake didn't hear an answer, "Are you listening to me?"_

_Nothing. This made Drake annoyed as he turned around to see the boy still on the ground._

_"__Stop exaggerating, I didn't hit you that hard." _

_Drake walked to him so he could help him, only to stop as he noticed that the red head was not only pale, but was also panting heavily._

_"__Hey!"_

_The blonde ran and kneeled beside him as he called for help, "It… it was n…not for me."_

_Drake didn't care to listen as he put his ear on his chest to notice that his hearth was starting to beat slower._

_"__What can I do to help you!?"_

_The red head looked at the sword as he repeated the same sentence again, and then he closed his eyes as his skin lost all color._

_"__Help!"_

* * *

"Still feeling lucky, punk?"

Luke didn't comment, instead he kept calling the name of Volt over and over in his head to get nothing.

"What did you do?"

Voice of the red head didn't show any fear. But it did show a lot of anger.

"We have more knowledge of the Spirits that the amount of information they have shared with you. So don't be surprised by this."

Kvar raised his Scepter and pointed at Luke, "Don't tell me you depend that much of the spirit of lightning to fight."

Luke narrowed his eyes as he heard those words. There was no way they knew about his condition. But then why did he feel that he was about to walk on a death fight… of course, this was indeed death fight, one that was giving him an ominous feeling for some reason.

"Please do not disappoint."

Luke scowled. The words the man said made him think he was being underestimated. And just to be clear, he was being underestimated.

Without saying anything, the red head reached for his back to take something that was clinging at him. It was a black dagger with purple outline in the edges with a peculiar that made it look like if the center area from the hilt to the tip of the blade was missing, making it seem like if the dagger was composed of two different edges. (**AN: thing of it as the Knife of Hei in Darker than Black.**) But the thing that got Kvar's attention was the keychain in form of a purple flame while the weapon itself was glowing with cracks of electricity around it.

"I will never understand why Lloyd Aurion made the pact crystals in form of keychain. They seem more useful as rings." The man comment his thoughts as Luke charged with the dagger with a **Sonic Thrust** as the dagger extended itself so it could be a sword with the intention of surprising Kvar. Unfortunately it did not since the man so the change of the weapon in the right moment so he could dodge.

Luke charged in reaction to this as he passed through Kvar to deliver an vertical slash that the Cardinal blocked with his scepter. But that did not meant Luke's intention failed since the force of the attack managed to separated the feet of his enemy from the ground, which Luke took it as a chance to jump and do two consecutives spin kicks and an another vertical slash that were parried as well (**Shallow Fury**).

"Try not to be so eager," the grey haired man, pointed his scepter at Luke while both were airborne. "It might cost you." This made Luke open wide his eyes as he was hit by three purple lightning (**Lightning Strike**).

The man fell as he saw Luke do the same; with the only exception Kvar did a successful landing while look didn't.

The Cardinal stood in his position as he saw sparks of purple color running through his body the moment Luke started to sand up.

"Gotta hand it to you,"

Luke looked at Kvar confidently as his sword started glow more. "That was one hell of a charge."

Kvar smirked as he took the initiative to attack in close range seeing that lightning attacks would not work.

Luke raised his fist to do a **Demon Fist **that, was easily avoided, to then instantly be met by Luke sword, only to be blocked by the Cardinal with his scepter. Both individual separated their respective weapon from the other to then clash away immediately, except this time the specter user did not put enough strength in his attack, making Luke lose his balance as he fell forward. The Cardinal took this chance to quickly hit the back of his head with the Scepter to then be followed by a strong kick to the chin so Luke would not hit the ground with the intention of using his Scepter backhand to him in the back of the head and send him away.

Luke didn't even have the luxury to shout or think in something that did not concern the sudden headache he was starting to experience thanks to that last attack. But he did have time to know exactly what he had to do in order to turn this around. That is why he quickly recovered in the air while he was flying away and reached to grab something that was attached in the opposite side of his belt and throw it immediately to Kvar, who broke it immediately with his scepter, making realize it was an small dust crystal.

"What was that supposed to do? You were not going to achieve anything with such an small Dust Crystal."

Luke didn't answer. All he did was having his head down to shadow his eyes thanks his hair and the night. And with a small smile that appeared on his face, he charged once again, making Kvar sigh thinking what was it this generation with charging without a good strategy. But he was mistaken.

Because the moment Luke's eyes became visible, he realized his mistake.

The Aurion Artes School specializes in the combination of artes with more than two individuals. Simply put, they were the ones that invented the phrase that Artes users fight better together.

The Vesperia Artes School specializes in the instant use of another arte to prolong and a attack. In simpler words, they were masters of combo.

The Grace Artes School pretties much does the same expect that they tend to exaggerate in not using moves that are not artes.

But the Phonic Artes School is considered one of the Schools with more limits since the number of artes the users could do were not as much as the other. But what they did not have in quantity they have in ability. Because they developed an skill that only them can do; one that can even use the moves of the enemy against them.

All auras, don't matter the color, have an elemental affinity, even if it is the owner of the does not train properly to use the element in battle. That is why when they do certain attacks, they might leave or not particles of the element the aura of the user had. This rule also extents to the use of artes with elemental affinity. But there is another way of getting elemental particles, Dust.

And they way to know when the skill is in use; it is when the eyes of the user had the particles present in his eyes. In this case, the Dust Crystal Luke threw was of earth element meaning that he absorbed the particles and now had brown particles reflected in his eyes.

"**FOA Change: Rendering Quake!**"

Luke took advantage of Kvar's surprise to made a thrust that was followed by a uppercut surrounded by a brown aura to create an small earthquake beneath the target, making the rocks that flew at him cut him and his uniform while suffering a great deal of damage while being send away.

FOA. It stands for Field Of Aura. The skill allows the user to absorb the elemental particles to give their aura a change of affinity and modify one of his Artes in an outstanding way. In this case, it was **Rending Thrust.** There were only two requirements to this particular skill: One, the user must train his eyes to see the field of particles so the user can know from were to absorb them. But the second and most important one, the user must train his Aura to adapt, doing the second one without the correct training might result in a lot of secondary effects very similar like the ones Drake suffers when doing the Never Ending Cycle alone.

Luke stood up as heard from a distance how Kvar's body made contact with the ground. The red head then stabbed his sword in the ground and sighed deeply before taking his sword and start walking to where Kvar was.

"Yuri will never believe I beat this guy without help… oh what the hell, personal victory for me." Said Luke as the sound of thunder caught his attention. He looked up at this to see that clouds were gathering while the same sound was accompanied by white blue light coming from the clouds.

"I really hate the rain." Muttered the red head as he hurried up to look for Kvar and made sure he was out of commission while he checked his scroll to see he didn't have any reception at all.

He kept walking to see that Kvar might be in an abandoned building judging by the trajectory he was sent flying. He kept inside building with his sword in hand to notice it was some kind of mall for the names of store he was able to notice thanks to the light of the moon that was leaking thanks to the destroyed ceiling.

"And you were supposed to be one of the bigger threats?" Luke said out loud as he saw the grey haired man sitting… more planted against a wall while his Scepter was nowhere to be seen.

'Probably drop it in his way here.' Thought Luke as he carefully walked to him, only to suddenly turn around at the sound of something behind him.

"What the hell?"

What he saw was some sort of levitating device that consisted in various parts of purple metal with a very awfully familiar Dust Crystal of the same color that was in the center of it.

"Honestly, I am not much of a fighter."

Luke turned instantly with his guard up to see Kvar still sitting in the ground. "But I am a very good tactician."

The next thing Luke felt was been hit by something from behind. The force of what was hitting him was not strong at all. It was what it was doing to him what was important.

"H-How?" asked Luke as he tried not to fall on his knees as he moved his head back to see the same device of before shooting a beam of him while currents of electricity when from his body to said beam.

"Did you seriously think Lloyd and the rest of the Aurion School were the only ones with absorbing Dust?"

Luke focused back on Kvar to see him standing and making his Scepter appear in a glyph.

"I have to admit I did forget you were a Phonic user. That is why you caught me by surprise."

Luke forced himself to smirk. "So- it was n- now because I w- underestimated." The red head said with a lot of effort as he felt his legs failing him while Kvar smirked at him.

"I do have to admit I did." the man started to walk to him. "But you can not honestly blame me for that. Especially with you little problem of Aura Malfunction."

Luke's face turned in one of surprise as he stabbed his sword on the ground the moment his left knee failed him.

"I actually felt a little sorry for you. One of the most promising Nobles of the new generation turned into nothing after a… certain event that changed you."

Luke finally fell on both of his knees as his started to lost color.

"After that you couldn't even do the most basic of artes without having a fatigue, or in worst cases, passing out. Therefore your father decided to put you into constant vigilance so they could look after you."

The color of Luke's skin began turning pale and dry as the color of his hair started to change into a greyer color.

"But all of that changed when you received that sword, The Magnolia Éclair III. The sword forged by Lloyd Aurion created solemnly so sent pulses of auric electricity to stimulate the soul as long you are in contact with it. That is why you kept it clinging to your back, so you no longer suffer the same cases of sudden exhaustion in any kind of situation. Not to mention that it looks like it made your body use to accept charges of electricity to help with your problem, that is why my arte didn't so any damage at all."

'Goddammit! They were not only spying Drake. They were also investigating us. But still… this kind of information only know it a few!'

The red head just kept hearing while asking himself how was it that he knew so much of him and his own sword as little by little the feeling of weakness invaded him as his headache returned followed by erratic breathing.

"I can imagine that there were still various things that were restricting you. Namely the facts that the sword itself is like a big battery with a time limit that still do not know. But I suppose that did not matter any longer the moment you made a pact with Volt. But now that he is not here, and all of the energy of the Éclair is being taken away, you are pretty much done for since you have no semblance yet. But even with all that,"

Kvar stood in front of him looking how his opponent was forcing himself to look up. "I am not going to lie."

The man opened his eyes to reveal a pair of red orbs surrounded by darkness. "Even without an spirit. You surpassed my expectations."

That was the last thing Luke heard as he passed out while swearing he saw that the light of the moon changed to red.

* * *

_He felt dizzy the moment he opened his eyes to see blurred. His body felt heavy, making moving his body negative option._

_"__Finally awake I see."_

_The young red head moved his tired eyes to see only someone sitting on a chair while he figured out that he himself was on a bed. He was so tired that he couldn't even moved his head up to see the face of who was talking to him. But what he could tell, is that it was someone around his age._

_"__May I ask why are you here?"_

_Luke stopped forcing his eyes and only let them look up as he answered. "I am looking for the heir of the Aurion House… the one that is a blacksmith."_

_"__Why?"_

_Luke mentally scowled having a sense of déjà vu all of the sudden. "I refuse to say. I will only talk with him and no other."_

_The red heard a sigh that was soon followed by a chair being moved. "Allow me to present myself,"_

_Luke forced his eyes to the ones again see the person he was talking to sitting to the side of his bed to see him. He had an abnormal spiky brown hair and red brownish colored eyes. "I am Lloyd Aurion. Next head of the Aurion House… and the one that is a blacksmith."_

_Luke's eyes opened as he tried to stand up. Only to fail miserably seeing that most of his body was not responding. "Easy there. We don't want you to pass out again."_

_That didn't stop Luke from talking. "I need of your assistance."_

_Lloyd scowled. "To repair a sword that it looks like a piece of art in my most honest opinion."_

_Luke was confused at his art comment, but still decided to nod slowly._

_"__How the hell do you break something like that anyway…"_

_A long pause took place before Lloyd decided to speak again. "Who is it for?"_

_Luke blinked at that. "The sword. You said before passing out that it wasn't for you. Then for who?"_

_Luke was unsure to answer. "For a friend."_

_Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "Guy Cecil perhaps."_

_Luke froze. "… How?"_

_"__My brother checked what you had in you the moment you passed out. Only to find an scroll that was without energy and a little bag with enough money to spend three nights in the most expensive hotel of Vale. But that is not what I want to talk about. But rather of why you are so far from home, Luke Fon Fabre."_

_Luke narrowed his eyes. "And seriously what to hear the reason why a sword is so important to travel all the way from Vacuo alone."_

_Luke scowled. "What? Is it that a 10 year old can go in a little adventure?"_

_Lloyd snorted. "Not at all. I and some other just returned from a big adventure just a couple of months ago." His face changed to a serious one. "What I want to know from your mouth is why is that you take all the trouble of coming here to fix a piece of junk."_

_Luke didn't head the sudden tone of hesitation and wincing as he said the last sentence. _

_"… __It is important to my friends… ever he looks at it as it with death eyes and gets sad and angry every time he sees it."_

_"__So you think that by fixing it. Your friend will no longer look like that?"_

_The red head nodded. "But still taking all that trouble for-"_

_"__He is my only friend."_

_That shut him up. "… Ok… there is one last thing I want to ask you."_

_Luke rolled his eyes in annoyance seeing that they were going to a different subject from the one of fixing the sword. But he needed to play his cards right if he wanted the help of the person sitting in the room._

_"__Why is that someone who is considered one of the favorites of Artes users of our generation is in such a deplorable state?"_

_Luke's eyes showed a motion of anger. "Is that going to be the last question?"_

_Lloyd nodded. "And you will help me with my problem?"_

_Lloyd smiled as he nodded repeatedly with a smile. _

_The red head looked up. "…What is the first thing you remember?"_

_The Aurion looked confused at him before answering. "Well… me hitting a piece of metal with a hammer?"_

_Sea green eyes looked Lloyd amused. "Is that a question or statement?... Better yet, answer me this; who the hell has 'hitting metal with a hammer' as a first memory?" said Luke with a tired voice, but Lloyd could still hear the judgmental tone in his voice._

_"__Hey!" Lloyd crossed his arms and closed his eyes showing stubbornness. "You said yourself! I am a blacksmith, so it is normal for me so hit metal with a hammer… at such an small age."_

_Luke blinked several times. "… It actually makes a lot of sense."_

_The red head looked back up of the ceiling. "My first memory was being escorted by armored people to what it was my family's manor. The first thing I saw after going through the entrance was meeting a lot of people that I did not recognize. Maids and butlers taking about me about something I could not understand at the time. A blonde haired person that was looking at with death eyes and a pair of persons with red haired hair that were asking me if I knew who they were… do you know from when was that memory."_

_Lloyd didn't answer. He was more trying to understand what he heard. It made sense to him be met by butlers and maids when they entered a family manor. Gossips among them were also a common thing. But being escorted by armored guards was weird. Not to mention that he didn't know what to think about his parents asking whom they were if Luke had the memory to remember something like that, not to mention that the whole thing of being his first memory gave him a bad vibe. _

_It was then that being unsure of the answer; the heir of Aurion shook his head._

_"__Two years… that memory was of two years ago."_

_Lloyd looked in confusion. "Amnesia?" _

_Luke nodded slowly with a stoic face. "Amnesia… and more. It turned out that an unknown party abducted me. That first memory was when I was final able to return from my manor."_

_Lloyd leaned back on his seat. "Then that means that your other condition is because of that?"_

_Luke nodded slowly. "My father used to say that I was someone who showed a lot of promise and potential. After hearing that I took a sword to do… well anything… only to see black the moment I tried to use my aura. From them onward my father said I have forbidden to ever raising another weapon… but it didn't end there. I cannot do anything that makes me do any kind of effort."_

_"__And you decided you to live with that?"_

_Luke narrowed his eyes. "You said no more questions?" said the red head as he looked at Lloyd to see him with a menacing scowl._

_"__Damn it… No I didn't. I haven't move more than an inch to do anything since I got memory, because breathing becomes heavy and my vision gets worse by the second every time I tried to do something more than walking or taking something like an apple… do you have any idea what that feels like?"_

_Lloyd looked at Luke with a mixture of sorrow and omnipotence at the same time._

_"__No. No I have not."_

_Lloyd didn't say anymore. He was about to stand up and walk out the room to keep his part of the deal._

_"__And yet here I am."_

_Lloyd's train of thought stopped as Luke kept talking. _

_"__There is a persons that in charge of me. Consider him a caretaker. Ever since that day he was put to look after me and teach… re-teach me how society and other things worked. He never gave up on me… that is why I want to return the favor on my own."_

_Lloyd put the pieces together. The person that was teaching and protecting him was the same person Luke called a friend. Whoever Guy Cecil was, Luke really had the person in a high concept._

_"__I might have misjudged you a little… wait a second. What the hell do you mean by on your own? I am the one that is going to fix the sword!"_

_Luke twitched his eye. "Hey I escaped from my house and paid to get here, so you can already have a good idea in how much trouble I am right now. Not to mention that no one was willing to take me to the middle of nowhere. Great Oum must really be looking after me because I was able to get here without passing out, which reminds me, you owe me a shoe."_

_Lloyd twitched this time as he clenched his fist. "Going to hit me? Of course take advantage of the person that cannot defend at all."_

_"__You know what forget it. I better return to fixing that sword."_

_Luke mentally nodded. "Yeah you should go and… say what now?" asked Luke as he saw Lloyd standing up._

_"__I have been working in that sword since yesterday. I even have to put on hold two projects that were before it. So you better really appreciate this."_

_Luke looked dumbfounded at Lloyd at what he said. "You mean you have been asking me questions with no real reason at all?"_

_"__I needed to know what kind of person I was helping. But changing the subject, you should be worrying more about something else."_

_Luke was confused at th- wait a second. 'I have been working in that sword since yesterday.' _

_"__Weren't you supposed to be in a training trip?"_

_Lloyd smirked. "We returned two days ago after my brother called us telling my father of what happened. He got grounded by the way."_

_'__Serves him right for putting me here.'_

_"__And insisted that I helped you with that sword."_

_'__I didn't want to know that. Now I actually feel sorry for everything… hold it.'_

_"__Did you say that you returned two days ago?"_

_Lloyd grinned. "You finally noticed huh?"_

_Luke panicked. "Just how long have I been here!?"_

_"__Since you and my brother talked? This would make the third day. And yes, you have no idea in the kind of problem you are in back home."_

_"__That is just great…"_

_"__Your friend Guy will be arriving later in the afternoon. So prepare yourself to explain this. Someone will come later to give you something to eat. After that we will talk about what kind of weapon you want to have."_

_The red head thought he heard wrong for a second. "A weapon for me? Didn't you listen anything I just said."_

_Lloyd stopped and looked back with a smile. "Yeah. And I also said I would help you with your problem."_

_The red head blinded at that, because Lloyd was using his own petition against him… or for him?_

_"__You expect to help me with a weapon?"_

_Lloyd chuckled. "You are clearly underestimating me."_

_Luke scowled at that. The way he saw it, Lloyd Aurion was really full of himself._

_"__Don't give me hope in this. Doctors already tried everything."_

_Aurion snorted. "Never listen to the opinion of a doctor."_

_Luke sighed. Discussing with this guy seemed like a lost cause. "Do whatever you want."_

_"__Oh I plan to." Said Lloyd making Luke twitch in annoyance._

_ "__But there is one condition."_

_Luke seriously was starting to think in ranking Lloyd as the most annoying person he knew… not that there were a lot of persons he knew._

_"__And what might that be?" asked Luke as he rolled his eyes._

_"__Just like this time. You will always do an effort of 100% when you try to achieve something, deal?"_

_Luke mentally sighed. It was not like he was able to forge something that would help of anything. "Deal."_

* * *

Luke's regained consciousness as shouts could be heard. He couldn't make out what words were being shout. But he did recognize the sound of heavy rain and raindrops hitting puddles.

'Why did I have to remember that now? Damn it, it is like if you were judging me from up there you bastard.'

Luke opened his eyes slowly to see that he was still in the destroyed mall. He slowly moved his head at the direction of the shouts, only to feel dizziness as his vision became blurred. He was suffering the effects of his Aura dysfunction. He wasn't really surprised for that, now that the Éclair was out of energy, there was nothing that could stimulate his Aura.

He tried to focus his vision to see Kvar from afar going from left to right over and over again. Next to him was the same device that absorbed all of his electricity floating still while he moved.

It seemed that he was to busy shouting about something to notice him. Now the only thing he needed was his sword, which was lying against the wall between him and his enemy. Just perfect, he needed to stand not to quick to be noticed and not to slow to be noticed. It really didn't matter since standing up in his state was harder than killing a baby Ursa. But then, he remembered his little memory trip again.

'I got I got damn it. I have to keep my part of the deal… again.'

Yes, Lloyd kept his word. Luke could never express how grateful he was for it, and ever since that day, he has put efforts on things, even if they were big or small, and even if he ended up crying because it seemed hard. Either way he never gave up. And this was no exception.

He started to push his hands on the ground to slowly stand up, the fatigue restarted and little by little intensified. He started panting heavily; luckily the ones of the rain and thunder were covering his own sounds. This was honestly the first time he was not bothered by the rain.

He managed to stand up, making the feeling of dizziness to intensify. 'Dude I am seriously giving my 100%, so it would be really nice if you gave me some kind of hand.'

His prayers were answered as the piece of a flyer hit his face. He moved his hand to take it off his face to read the content. 'Oh fuck you Lloyd.'

It was a motivational flyer, for what he did not know since it was only part of it. 'Always give more than you 100%' that was what it was illustrated in the piece of paper. This made Luke think that Lloyd was _actually _telling him to try harder. And with that thought in mind, he gave an step forward.

'I better not die here.'

Another step, only two more. The urge of passing now it is present.

'Because if I do I am going to kick your ass to your next life!'

Only one more.

'And it is going to be so sudden that I am sure your next life is going to be a like a piece of dirt!'

And with that final thought. He grabbed the hilt of the Magnolia Éclair III, and he couldn't be happier, because there was a tiny little bit of charge in it, But only enough to get rid of the need of passing out.

'Whoever the hell said giving the first step was the hardest part clearly didn't have in mind my current predicament.'

He looked at what was in front of him. His enemy had abruptly stopped as Luke was able to heard a loud 'what!?'

He was still distracted. He needed to do his move quickly before his element of surprise was not so surprising anymore.

He looked at his target. He gave an step forward to suddenly feel weak again. Seriously he didn't remember when was the last time he tried to perform one of the most basic of artes.

'Something motivational would be really nice right now Lloyd.'

Nothing happened. 'Not being an smartass about this huh… I seriously need to add delusions to my already long list of negative effects… ok focus. You only have one move and chance.'

He focused as he took a deep breath to charge with his sword. But before that, he needed to do something that would alert Kvar of his presence.

Aura reacts with emotions. Artes need of Aura, but this time it was not case. He didn't want to amply an aura with emotion, especially since it was not normal because the arte might be using more aura that it should. What he needed to do was something different with the stipulation with aura, which is why he shouted something before doing a **Sonic Thrust.** And that something was—

"**Overlimit!**"

The purple light that surrounded him was weaker that it should be. But that did not matter, since all his money was in this move.

He used **Sonic Thrust **in Kvar's direction while the Cardinal turned surprised to see the red head attacking him.

'Come on!' thought Luke as Kvar avoided the blade, which caused Luke to smile, because his real target was not his enemy, but the device that absorbed his electricity.

"Checkmate!"

The sword hit the central of the crystal, causing an explosion of electricity to occur. Electricity that he gladly took as he also absorbed the electric Dust particles.

"**FOA Change!**"

Luke dashed forward surrounded by electricity. "**Lightning Tiger Blade!**"

The red head slashed his sword down and then immediately up as he jumped to create an sphere of electricity that hit his enemy. But that was not it, the instant the lightning hit Kvar, Luke a full spin in the air to slam his sword and create a second lightning that made Kvar step back a little.

And without a hint of hesitation, even if this should have been the time to run away giving his condition, he moved forward as a lightning made contact with his sword. He reached Kvar before he made contact in the ground, the red head quickly did a number of attacks that creating electric chains around Kvar. He quickly back flipped and charged once again with a great deal of speed. "**Lightning Nova!**"

The Noble of Vacuo phased through Kvar as the chains began to explode one after the other.

The red head grinned as he turned around. Even if Kvar's aura was lightning based, a great deal of damage should have been dealt, especially since it was a Phonic Arte followed by a Mystic one. Or so he thought, because there was a faint red glowing coming from inside the smoke where Kvar was.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Said Luke as something came out of the smoke to raise Luke by the neck. It was not Kvar. It was a tail. "I admit it. I underestimated you more than I should have."

The tail began to tighten it's grip, making Luke lose all strength his body, so much that he left his sword fall.

"No offense. A lot of things have happened and you are the last of the things I need to worry about." Said Kvar as he stepped out of the smoke to while a purple Exphere could be seen in his chest thanks to the little cut parts in his uniform.

"How?" asked Luke as his feeling of sickness started once again.

"Look at the tail."

Luke moved his eye to see the tail that was coming out of the guy. Not to mention that now that he thought about it the tail felt a little… viscous.

"… Manta ray?"

"An electric one to be more exact. So consider that you are not the only person in absorbing electricity. Now then…"

Luke saw as Kvar stayed quiet. His face changed to one of confusion. "Say Fon Fabre. Does disintegration also makes it to the list of diseases you suffer?"

Luke's eyes widened. 'Oh no.' thought Luke as he felt weaker with every second that passed.

The eyes of the red head showed panic as he tried to see down, but the tail didn't let him.

"Allow me."

Luke fell on the floor the moment Kvar said those words. He didn't waste any time in checking his own body to stop instantly the moment he saw his own right hand… fading.

"It looks like there was more to you that any of us thought."

Luke didn't pay any attention to Kvar talking or raising his tail to grab him again. The red only paid attention to his fading hand as the feeling of passing out caught up to him.

'It looks like even more than the 100% was not enough either.' Thought Luke as his head went to the ground. The last thing he saw was the tail going for him again as a red blurred figure destroyed the deteriorated ceiling above them.

This made him grin as he closed his eyes, because he knew whom it was. But even saw, he heard the confirmation as he embraced the darkness.

"Enter the amazing Guy."

* * *

**AN: The Ability of FOA was changed from the original game of Tales of the Abyss since I needed to adapt to this fic. **

**Also one small note: I am going to try and have the next chapter before Sunday ends because I start classes again this Monday.**

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Demon Fang: **When the Demon Fang arte is used, the user launches a ground projectile towards a target.

**Demon Fist: **Same as Demon Fang but used with not weapons.

**Lightning Strike**: the user slams his sword on the ground, making a lightning strike the position in front of it. It can also be used with other weapons by only pointing at the target as Long he is in a close range.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Rendering Quake (FOA version with the use of Rending Thrust): **The user thrusts forward into the enemy with their sword, followed by either an upward slash or an uppercut with their other arm. This action creates a small earthquake beneath the target, damaging all enemies within a small range.

**Rending Thrust: **When this arte is activated, the user thrusts forward with their weapon and then follows through with an uppercut from their other arm, lifting the enemy.

**Lightning Tiger Blade (FOA Version with Fang Blade): **the user slashes upward and jumps high into the air, summoning a large bolt of lightning to deal several hits to nearby enemies, before falling back to the ground.

**Fang Blade: **the user slashes diagonally downward and sweeps around in a wide arc along the ground, then reverses the strike to finish with a powerful vertical uppercut that lifts the target as the user jumps.

**Lightning Nova (Mystic Arte): **Begins the arte by charging his blade with lightning energy. The user then performs a series of slashes that encase his target in a prison of chains. He then slices through, shattering both the chains and his enemy.

**Shallow Fury: **The user phases through the target and strikes with an uppercut from behind, followed by two rising kicks and a final slash, lifting both the user and the target far into the air. If the initial uppercut fails to stagger the target, the attack will not continue, and additional artes cannot be linked afterward. If the arte fails, it can be used as a convenient method to evade enemy attacks since it allows the user to move behind the enemy, providing them with a chance to move away or back-stab the opponent.


	31. Cruxis:A Tale Of Revenge And Forgiveness

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 29**

_To a certain guy named Guy. This was probably one of the nervous moments he would ever face in his whole life. But lets be realistic here, for a guy that suffers from gynophobia, nervous moments in are the kind of events his life would be full of. But lets not get out of track._

_"__It is a honor meeting you, Lord Aurion." Said Guy trying not to sound nervous at all, but with little luck._

_He had been sent by Duke Fabre to look for a kid with red head that suffers from the most abnormal case of anemia in history. Guy was just glad that Luke was fine and save while also wondering how in the hell did he manage to get this far. Yes, he did take a plane and other kind transports, but actually managing going through a forest that might have been full of Grimm was a complete miracle._

_So here he was sitting on his knees inside what it looked was a samurai like dojo. And in front of him was-_

_"__Please call me Kratos. The Aurion part is to formal for my liking." _

_Guy really found fitting the scenario. It seemed a lot like those old samurai movies. A dojo, a younger person that fitted the role of student, and the man that was wearing a white robe with dark blue lines, dark blue hakamas, a dark karate belt with golden symbols, a pair of socks, dark blue gloves that let the fingers free, and a second robe that he used as if it was a jacket._

_It really looked like a samurai movie. And the fact that the man sitting in front of him was one of the most powerful persons in Remnant also helped the situation._

_"__Tell me. Do you know why Luke Fon Fabre came all the way here?"_

_Guy chuckled nervously. "That is the million lien question sir."_

_The red haired man lowered his face a little as he pulled something covered by sheet, the only thing Guy knew, was that it was as long as a sword._

_"__The Jewel Of Gardios."_

_Guys froze in that instant as all nervousness left his body._

_"__The pride of the Gardios House. A pride"_

_Kratos took off the sheet. "That recovered his former brightness."_

_Guy looked at the sword in mixture of amazement, joy… and anger. "How…" said Guy in total surprise as he saw the familiar diamond like blade with a his peculiar golden fencing hilt with spikes on the knuckle guard and a keychain that it was not meant to be there._

_"__My son is really good in what he does." Said the red haired man with a proud smile that faded after a second. "Now… Guy Cecil. Why don't you introduce yourself again?"_

_The blonde looked down in sadness as he did as asked, "My name Gailardia Galan Gardios. Last member of the Gardios House."_

_"__A survivor."_

_Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. What is a survivor doing working under the house that killed your own family?"_

_Guy scowled as the emotion of anger surpassed all positive thoughts he had. "Why do you want to hear the answer to a question I am sure you know already?"_

_The blonde clenched his fist. "My village, their people, my parents… my sister. All of them taken away by those bastards!"_

_He was fighting the urge to shout as he looked at the man straight in the eyes. "And all of it because a false source of information that Fon Fabre took the advantage of."_

_The Gardios house was one, if not the most, influential families in Vacuo. Money, politics, resources, you name it. The only problem the family had was the very bad blood between them and House Fabre. That was when the opportunity presented in golden platter; Fabre took it as a chance._

_Someone was aiding a group of drug and illegal arms dealing during that time in Vacuo. Of course, and investigation took place, the conclusion was that there was someone powerful aiding them. That was when all the investigation pointed at Guy's family thanks to someone from inside the council that made sure that all the proof pointed at them. That is why the council decided to erase their House for good without doing a huge commotion out of it, because if someone found out about the whole thing, a lot of political and social problems would occur. That is why they would say a big nest of Grimm attacked the whole village they resided._

_It was too late the moment the council found out about everything. What did they do about you ask? Do as planned, everyone believed the lie and soon after the whole Gardios House was forgotten._

_"__The council did nothing! I can even assure that Duke Fabre didn't even regret the whole incident!"_

_"__That is why you decided to kill his son?"_

_Guy froze. Yes, he wanted revenge against the bastard that ruined his life. But there are worse way to get revenge than killing your target. That is why Guy's target was none of other than Luke Fon Fabre._

_"__It was easy to guess really. There is no worse pain than the ones that comes from the hearth. Believe me, I know." Said the man as his eyes faltered for a second before looking back at Guy who looked like if he was regretting something, and Kratos just knew what it was. "You changed your mind, didn't you?"_

_The blonde looked down in shame. "If it was not for the incident that happened two years ago, I can assure you that he would have been death for quite some time… but after it… lets just say killing someone that has no idea of anything at all gives me a bad taste in my mouth, Luke didn't even remember how to walk more than two steps without falling… killing him would have been like doing the same to a baby."_

_Kratos looked at Guy for a second to see an almost invisible smile on his face, he then looked at the sword and sighed as he put the rest of the pieces together. "You befriended him after what happened two years ago, some time after that you started to lose you need of revenge. But it came back to you every time you saw the broken sword that once was owned by your father, this has made you doubt until this very day. Am I wrong?"_

_Guy looked surprised at this as he slowly nodded. Seriously, did this man was able to read his mind? Or was he just to predictable? Either way, Guy was worried because his darkest secret was out._

_"__That is enough for today, it is already late."_

_'__Huh?' thought the blonde as he saw Kratos stand up with his sword in hand. "Whatever you do now is up to you. If you are going to fulfill your vengeance do it, I am no one to judge in this kind of matter what is wrong and not."_

_'__Is he for real?' thought the blonde as Kratos walked to a cabinet to pull out the sheath of the sword and then walked to him. "Although I would appreciate if you didn't do it here."_

_The former Noble didn't know if he was joking or not thanks to how serious he was. "If you ever decide to stood up against the council of Vacuo, call me. I will be more than happy to make justice happen for what happened to your family." Said Kratos as he handed the sword to Guy as he heard what was the next thing in his list of 'what I did not expect to hear from this person', the first being his vengeance problems and his sudden friendship with the person he was planning to kill._

_"__I… I appreciate it sir." Said the Former Noble as he took the sword with hesitation as Kratos nodded and then started to head out. "Ask a maid for your room when you think things through."_

_Guy barely listened his words as he eyes the sword from tip to bottom. "What is with the Keychain?" asked the blonde with narrowed eyes. _

_Kratos stopped and turned around. "My son has a hobby of putting them intro every weapon he has forged. Think of it as the way of saying he made it… even if he didn't made that one."_

_Guy kept looking at the little 'gift' as Kratos continued walking out. It was a flaming red bird, almost like a,_

_"__A Phoenix huh? Fitting." _

_His voice held a tone of sarcasm as he chuckled to himself. That was as he blinked in realization of something. "Maid… you do know I am Gyno-"_

_The blonde wasn't able to finish his center as he turned around to see the door of the dojo being closed._

_'__Bastard.'_

* * *

_Kratos looked in front of him as he slid the door of the dojo to see his younger son sitting against the wall with his arms hugging his knees._

_"__Why are you there?"_

_The blonde blinked several times before answering. "Would… would you believe me if I say I just felt like being here?"_

_The man narrowed his eyes sharply. "Do I have to remind you that you are grounded?"_

_Drake laughed nervously at that as little by little it died down. "To my room?"_

_Sharp eyes pierced through the soul of the blonde. "Is that a question or an statement?"_

_The face of the blonde turned white as he simply stood up and walked to his room. Not realizing his father was looking at him with worried eyes._

* * *

"The one time! The one I time I actually need him and he doesn't appear!"

The words that came out the mouth of the blonde were not heard by anyone.

The moment his intent to summon Efreet failed, he didn't lose any time in trying getting away by running by the empty alleys of wherever he was since his opponent was looking from the roof of a building that was very far. But there was one slight problem.

"I can keep doing this all night Gardios!"

A shout was heard from afar as a building that was a couple of blocks from where Guy was, was destroyed as a piercing green beam went through it. It turned out that Forcystus was planning to be in top of a building for a good reason. He was trying to snipe Guy away.

'This guy is really exaggerating with this.' Thought the blonde as he tried to move again, only to stop to wince in pain. He looked to his side and see that the hole that was made by Pronyma was still healing, and it didn't even look any good by the looks of it.

"Fucking semblance." Muttered the blonde as he evaluated his option. He could keep playing hide, seek and snipe with Forcystus until he wound healed, but he was sure the building to hide would be destroyed by them, so needed to think in sometime that gave result in a short period of time.

He needed _fire_ that was for sure. But the resources to get it were limited for a lot of reasons. The most obvious one being that he was in the middle of abandoned and nearly destroyed city.

He couldn't absorb any particles from any arte since a phonic user cannot absorb the particles coming from his own aura (**AN: forgot to add that in the last chapter.**). That is why he and Luke carried little Dust elemental crystals in case they were fighting alone. But…

'_Why don't you use attached in the opposite side of the belt like me. Believe me, it results really to easy to keep and use them. Way better than in your pocket. _'

Luke's advice sounded in his mind, as he looked his at his wound again. A wound that just happened to be placed were the pocket of his jacket was, which meant that all the Dust Crystals he had were destroyed the moment he was wounded, but the worst part about was the fact that Guy only kept his crystal in one pocket.

'For some reason the phrase. Don't put all your eggs in one basket seems pretty fitting here.' Thought the blonde with a blank face before shaking his head. 'Focus damn it! There has to be a way of generating at least one little spark of fire.'

Guy looked around as he noticed that it had passed sometime since Forcystus shot the last blast. So either he was changing or position. "Or waiting in the same spot for the opportunity I move… I have to move either way." Said the blonde as he reached the corner of the building to slightly look to the position Forcystus originally was, only to see he wasn't there.

"Shit." Guy said as he walked away as fast as his wound allowed him with the question of where exactly was he? There were abandoned cars in the street he was walking, ones in worst state than the others with claws and bites. Not to mention that all of them were rusted, a lot. Which meant that wherever he was, it has been abandoned a long time ago. But that didn't mean there were not any resources to create fire, he just had to look in the right place. And judging by the building around him, he might have a little luck.

'All these buildings look like they are for offices. There had to be _that _kind of place in one of them for all the workers during their free time.' Thought the blonde as he hid behind a car while examining the building. 'Now the only thing I need is chose the right one… Eeny, meeny miney m-'

Guy stopped his intelligent way of picking a building as he felt a sudden change in the wind that was going in one direction. He didn't even have time to curse as the wind become stronger, which forced him to jump out of the way to avoid a green beam with a great force of wind.

"Nowhere to hide!"

Guy panicked as he made more pressure in his wound as he coughed some blood thanks to his sudden move. There wasn't any time to pick a building, without any hesitation, he entered the building and looked around to see an information table.

"Come on! Come on!" shouted Guy as he read the content; Account Department, Informatics, Pension, bankruptcy…

"Yes!" shouted Guy as he found what he needed. To bad the happiness died down the moment his eyes moved slightly to the left. "Eighth floor, damn it!"

The noble turned his head to the entrance to see a big shadow that resembled a man as if it was walking. He then looked around to see the sign that said stairs. He hurried up and walked to the door ignoring the idea of the elevator not daring to lose time in seeing if they were working.

"… Thank Oum I am not fat." Muttered the blonde after opening the door and see up to see all the steps he had to do.

* * *

Forcystus entered the building calmly as he looked around see Guy was nowhere to be seen. But what he did notice was the door that leaded to the stairs open. He approached the door to stop as he noticed a trail of drops of blood. But what really caught his attention was that the trail didn't start in the entrance, as it should have.

The Cardinal looked at the opposite side to see there was a slightly bigger drop of blood in there. 'What are you planning?' thought the man as he noticed the information table. "… Oh!" exclaimed the man with an amused grin as he walked to the stairs as well while his golden cannon opened in an X to reveal a green Dust Crystal and sat on the handrail on let his body fall in order to point the cannon up. "Hey Gardios!"

The green crystal started to glow as all the air in front of it began to be absorbed as if the Crystal was a vacuum. "How is the wind up there!?"

A beam was shot from the cannon tearing most of the part of the stairs as it kept going up and up until it went through the ceiling.

* * *

He honestly did not know what was worse. The horrible intent of a joke he just heard.

"A-at le-least it was-wasn't in another vi-vital sp-spot." Said Guy with a lot of effort as he moved his right hand to grab a pole from the handrails that went through his shoulder.

'I am almost there.' Thought the blonde as he used the little force he had to take off the pole as he resisted the urge to shout of the pain he was feeling while blood started to come out from it.

'Come on!'

He finally took the pole out with one final pull of strength as he cough more blood. He took his sword from his belt and used so he could use it as a cane, even though it meant not covering his first wound while simply trying to move his left arm caused him pain thanks to the hole that was in that shoulder.

He started walking once more as the feeling of nausea of all the blood loss was starting to caught up to him. Not to mention that the beam of wind destroyed a great part of the step, which meant the looking down was not an option, especially if you could fall so easily.

'Please be intact.' Thought the blonde as he slowly opened the door of the 8th floor to see a room with destroyed tables and chairs. He mentally frowned, because he was worried the moment he saw claw marks in the wall as he went up the stairs. But that didn't mean that what he was looking for was destroyed.

He kept walking inside the room as he saw the specific place he was looking for. The kitchen.

'Please have gas.' Thought the blonde tiredly as he turned on the stove, making a familiar and weak smell invade his nose. 'Yes!' thought the Noble as he turned the stove off before he raised his sword to take the sheath of it with his mouth and slash the stove to make a huge gas leak.

He quickly looked around to see if he could use something more. There were old knights and other tools, one he was completely sure he would need, and then there was the fridge. He didn't thought he would be able to find something that could help him. But he was wrong the moment he saw something that cough his attention.

* * *

Forcystus passed through the door of the 8th floor with his cannon prepared as he followed a bigger blood trail now. He had to admit, the determination Guy had was admirable.

He walked to the kitchen slowly to find Guy sitting against the wall with his eyes closed.

'Looks like you were not able to do it-'

"Truth to be told. This was not the kind of fight I was expecting, but I suppose this is what I get for letting a Pronyma do the first attack." Said the Cardinal as he closed his cannon and then proceeded to reach the blonde. Only to suddenly stop as he noticed a few number of things. Guy was soaked, and there were bottles of old beer lying around. There was the smell of gas in the air.

'He soaked himself with alcohol and let the gas roam in the kitchen. But it looks like he passed out before he could look for something to make even an small flame.' Thought the man, as he understood that the gas was not as disperse, as it should have been to create an explosion in time. That was why he got used the alcohol, to turn himself in fire. To bad he passed out before he could do anything, but there was still something that caught the attention of the green haired man. Where was his sword?

He turned his head to look everywhere as his answer came falling from above, literally. Guy had put his sword up in a position that would fall after sometime. Why? Because the position that was below it was none other than the stove, an stove that was pierced with ease as an small spark was generated the moment the sword made contact with the metal.

"Great." Muttered Forcystus sarcastically as he raised his arm to create an green sphere around him (**Barrier**).

* * *

_It was definitely creepy watching a friend while he was sleeping, but even creepier, if you had a sword in hand._

_Guy could not sleep after he received his sword back. Not to mention than that dark feeling returned to him soon after their conversation. He was currently asking himself if what he had been doing was ok, and at the same time wondering if leaving his quest for vengeance was another. That was why he was currently in the room Luke was staying with his sword unsheathed to end his quest once and for all… at least that was he his thought and yet he was hesitating._

_"__Geez,"_

_The blonde froze as he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Go ahead and kill him already, if you are going to do it."_

_Guy instantly moved back and pointed with his sword at an unfamiliar blonde. "Sup." _

_The face of the green-eyed blonde was calm as it was his voice. "Just so we are clear. The one you want to kill in behind you. So point that thing at the other side." Said the blonde in a low voice as Guy narrowed his eyes._

_"__Who are you?" asked the former Noble in a low voice as well while the person he was aiming the Jewel Of Gardios make his introduction._

_"__Drake Aurion. The guy that put your friend behind you in that state, nice to make you an acquaintance." Said Drake as he noticed that Guy's eyes narrowed sharply as the sword got closer to Drake._

_"__Why are you here?"_

_"__To see if you were going to kill him or not. But now I see you are not willing to do it… at least for now."_

_Guy gritted his teeth. "How-"_

_"__I heard your conversation with my father."_

_Guy paled. "How much?"_

_"…__Enough to know that you have more than enough reason to be angry. But I am afraid I cannot let you kill him now."_

_Anger returned. "Why? You don't even know him."_

_Drake chuckled. "That's right. I don't. And can already say I don't like him either for how loud he is. But I cannot just turn my back at someone who risked his life to help his friend, you."_

_Guy eyes softened as he put his sword down._

_"__Let's talk somewhere else."_

* * *

_"__I just am saying. Had it been me, I would have killed him since day one."_

_Guy didn't know what to think of the adopted son of the Kratos Aurion. Someone that was talking so casually about something as killing should not be normal, especially at such a young age. There was something terribly wrong with this person._

_"__But there has been one tiny little detail that has keeping my curious for a while… how did you survive_

_Guy's train of thought stopped abruptly as he looked at Drake. "Why should I tell you?"_

_Drake grinned darkly. "Because I am pretty sure Duke Fabre would be more than thrilled as I am that there was someone trying to know there has been someone working for him with the intention of killing his only son."_

_Guy scowled. "You son of a bitch! How do I even know you will not go and sell me out."_

_Drake smirked with narrowed eyes. "You don't."_

_Despair, anger and fear invaded Guy as he recalled that night. "It was my birthday, my fifth one to be exact. It was supposed to be a great day for my and all of Hod, but that changed the moment night took place. No one saw it coming, they had infiltrated in the village during the day and started their attack from the inside while another force attacked from the outside."_

_Drake only kept listening as little by little Guy's voice started to falter. "The last thing I saw my father was when he told all the guards and maids to guard us me and my sister… then…"_

_The former Noble grabbed his wrist as he started to flex the fingers of his free hand while he started tap the floor with one over and over again. He was starting to have an anxiety attack._

_"__I can't remember… the only think I can recall is how I was trapped inside a chimney while I was surrounded by fire… I was burning, I was screaming wishing it to stop… stop that horrible sensation, the smell of my own skin burning, the feeling of my using wanting to melt… and even with my own screams, I could still hear the ones that were coming from outside. It wasn't until the structure of the chimney fell on me that I started to lose consciousness."_

_Green narrowed eyes examined Guy as he continued. "That night I found my semblance. And the next day when I woke up I understood what I their capabilities were. But I also found what happened to all the people of hod. Killed, burned, you name it… I didn't want to cry, especially for how badly my eyes hurt. I didn't even questioned how in the name of Oum I was alive. The thing I was questioning whose shield of arms belonged the banner that was stabbed all over the village. It was the same banner of some armored persons I did not recognize."_

_"__Shield of arms of House Fabre. Did you get any help?"_

_Guy narrowed his eyes. "…No… anything else you want to get out of me?"_

_"__Were you naked?"_

_"__Screw you."_

_Drake chuckled. "Still wondering how is that you fail in doing something so simple. Even worse, befriending your target."_

_Drake's words were making Guy clench his fist. "And leaving the lives a all the people that fought to protect you go to waste. Not to mention that the entire village was slaughtered, or the fact that your father and sister are never going to be avenged, and all for what? A friend!"_

_Guy stood up abruptly, making the chair fall in the process. "Because he is innocent!"_

_Drake only formed an small smile on his face as Guy blinked several times in a realization. _

_"__You are a bastard." Said Guy as his fingers went through his hair. Because what just happened make realize his doubts of killing the __**actual **__Luke was not because he was his friend, but because he was innocent in all of this._

_"__I know. Unfortunately contrary to popular believe. That does not help people sleep easily." Said the Aurion trying to make some humor as he focused back in the subject in hand. "I am not telling you to stop your revenge, but rather to set your priorities straight. Unfortunately the fact that Luke __**considers**__ his friend will surely get in the way, especially since judging how you reacted when I told you it was me who pushed him into that state."_

_Guy sighed knowing full well he was right. "But there is something you can do. Only you don't want to do it."_

_"__Yes. But because I have no one to back me up with it."_

_"__That isn't true. Dad said he would help you with that, and you have no idea how much influence he has… but there is something else you need to do."_

_Guy looked in confusing as he met Drake's sharp eyes. "… I know… but-"_

_"__It doesn't have to be now. But be sure to do it. You might regret it if you don't." said Drake as Guy nodded. "Now get out of my room. I want to read."_

_Guy twitched his right eye at that as he turned around to walk out of the room. Who read at 1 am in the morning anyway? Hold it. 1 am in the morning…_

_"__Hey Drake." _

_Guy turned around to see the other blonde picking a book from his night table with the title Psychology 101. 'Bastard.' Thought the former Noble as he realized how was he so good. But still, to understand something like that at the age of 10…_

_"__What?"_

_Guy blinked as he noticed Drake looking at him awkwardly. "Oh right!... How did you know I was going to go to Luke's room? Not to mention at this hour?"_

_Drake looked at him for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders. "I really just don't know. The same thing happened early when you and dad were talking… I just had a feeling." Said the blonde with a frown as Guy started to walk out of the room a little curious about what he said. But decided to pay no attention._

_"__You should go to sleep." Said Guy as he walked out of the room not seeing Drake's frown._

_It was weird feeling of déjà vu that Drake was feeling. He couldn't sleep for some reason, it was not the first time something like that happened, but the last time was over two years ago after his episodes with the shadows stopped. And yet for some reason, he was having that same uncomfortable feeling now. "You are not the only one that suffers for his semblance." Muttered the blonde to no one in particular while outside his room, unknown to both blondes, there was Kratos Aurion listening everything with a scowl in his face the moment he heard Drake mention why he was in the room where Luke was._

* * *

Eyes snapped open as he the familiar feeling of fire surrounded him. He hated it. He hated it a lot but it was necessary. He stood up and looked at the burning kitchen at them as his body surrounded in fire as he gritted his teeth in pain before breathing in and out. He picked his sword with his right hand and help the sheath in his left one as he walked out of the Kitchen.

* * *

Forcystus growled as the explosion forced him out of the Kitchen. He made the barrier disappear as wave of air surrounded him preventing any smoke to come close to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

The eyes of the green haired man snapped open as he saw a body surrounded by fire coming out of the kitchen. "I had to _warm up_ a little."

Forcystus didn't even have to comment about the joke as the flaming body charged at him doing several pierces that were trying to aim at his blind side most of the time while the green haired man was having problems since the sword, which was also covered in flames, was making Forcystus left eye dilate thanks to how close the sword was close to the eye with each attack. This forced him to slightly close his eye, making unable to see the back flip that connected to his jaw (**Sword Rain Alpha**).

But Guy was not done. He jumped up and made an slash that was followed by a spin kick another slash (**Tiger Blade**) that send the man crashing against the window to immediately raise and open his cannon to shoot at the flaming Guy.

The blonde raised the Jewel Of Gardios in vertical position with the tip looking down as he reflected the shot up so it could destroy the ceiling of the current floor and all of the above.

Guy put his sword down after deflecting the attack to see that Forcystus was not longer there and that the window was broken, this made Guy scowl as he realized his mistake in assuming the previous attack was meant to hurt him. But the real intention of the attack was to use it for its recoil to break the window and get out of a field that was giving Guy the advantage.

'I need to end this quickly.' Thought the blonde as he walked to the window to look down and see his enemy was not there. Which meant-

"**Overlimit!**" shouted the blonde as he jumped through the broken window.

* * *

The green haired Cardinal landed on the roof as a wave of green wind that was around him disappear as he cleaned his sweat with his hand. At least he was no longer on the fire.

"**Razing Phoenix!**"

A shout was heard as not a second later there was a huge shadow above. He didn't even think twice in jumping away as he turned around in mid air to see a giant body of fire that resembled a phoenix started to dive down, making the floor turn into one of fire as the phoenix made contact with it.

From the position the impact occurred, the familiar body of fire walked out. The only difference it was that the fire around him was dying down, revealing his red set of clothes intact, except for the two holes that were previously made, but the wounds were not there.

"That semblance seems really troublesome."

The flames died down as Guy gave step forward in the floor of fire with a noticeable change that his dark blue eyes now had an small ring of fire in his eyes. "You have no idea."

Guy didn't control fire. Nor did he create it. Efreet made all of that. The only thing he was able to do with fire was 'touch' it. Because that was the only way to use his Aura at 100% percent of its capacity, and even to surpass that limit judging by how body was thanks to his contact with fire.

But that didn't come without a price. Yes, his body pretty much is invulnerable to fire in the sense that will not burn him at all, but that didn't mean that the feeling of burning wasn't. Just like when his village was destroyed, the fire was what kept him alive, but at the same time what made him suffer. The worst part of all, it was that it was the kind of pain you couldn't get use to at all.

"Although I have to admit. I have never felt better!"

The eye of the green-eyed man widened as he saw that Guy ran to him in an outstanding speed with sword ready to strike.

The sound of metal against metal was heard. Guy parried the golden cannon with enough strength to make his enemy lost the balance, something that he took the advantage of as he runs his sword along the ground twice to create a cross-like symbol to then quickly point his sword at Forcystus to make the symbol erupt from the ground with light energy that damaged the cardinal.

"And another!" shouted the blonde as he charged once again delivering a spin kick in the head that send him to the edge of the building.

"Come on! Use the exphere, show me the power you bastards got from experimenting with living beings!"

Just as he said that, a red glow came from the man's body, the place where his right eye should be to be more specific. "You didn't have to tell me that,"

The man stood up as hawk like wings of green and white color came out of his backs. "I was already planning on doing it anyway."

Guy's eyes widened as he saw the man disappear in front of him. He looked around in instinct to see no one.

The blonde suddenly winced as he felt something going through his leg. He looked down to see a new hole in his clothes accompanied by a Bullet like wound that healed as fire was closing the wound.

The Noble looked up judging by the trajectory of the attack. He quickly came with the theory that either it was his semblance or the cannon that could do more than just shot concentrated energy blasts of wind. Either way-

"Got you!" shouted Guy as he raised his sword the moment he spotted a green blur in the night flying at a very high speed. He hated to say it, but it was thanks to all the fire he had contact with that all of his senses were working twice the way they should.

"It doesn't matter if you can follow me or not! If you cannot block this."

The speed of the Hawk Faunus augmented. Guy could still follow his movement, but that meant nothing if he was not prepared to avoid all the small projectiles that were being created in every spot the man flew. Of course there was not going to be a problem if they came one by one, but by the looks of it. This was not going to be the case, because all the projectiles were in stand by as more and more were being created by the second.

Either way, Guy ran as fast as he could with little area to run as the projectiles were shot with not really pattern to follow while Forcystus kept creating more. He had a plan, one that was not the best but it was the only one he could come up with the little time he had before the whole roof was destroyed.

His plan consisted, in stopping. In that instance all of the projectiles to come at him. He raised his sword and put a lot of force in the grip as he kept a close eye in the direction his enemy was flying. He made a swing in a certain direction to reflect all the attacks in that direction while his body took all the other ones. Forcystus eyes widened as he saw various of his attacks flying in his direction, he managed to avoid them with little effort as he looked down once again to notice Guy was no longer there.

'Where else could he go in ro-'

His thoughts were abruptly stopped the moment he felt extra weight of him, followed by arm holding a hilt. "Not a fan of heights!"

The blonde forced the Hawk to go through the flaming roof and a couple of floors. "Such tenacity. Able to jump so high the moment your wounds were healing. And yet you couldn't kill Luke Fon Fabre."

Guy froze in that moment he heard those words. Something the Cardinal took the advantage of as he hit him with his elbow as both landed on the floor, but Forcystus didn't wait a moment as he rushed to Guy, who was still standing up to deliver an strong punch with the cannon. And boy did it hurt.

"How the hell do you know that!?" asked Guy as he moved his sheath to hit him followed by to consecutive slash that were avoided and then parried with ease as Forcystus stepped back.

"You are not the only one that studied his opponents. Although that little part was not hard to guess!"

The Cardinal opened his cannon slightly to shot smaller projectiles as Guy made a **Tempest **to somersaults into the air with his sword extended to deflect the beams and proceeded to assault Forcystus. But it was futile since the man got out the way in the last instance and delivered a spin kick that made Guy crash against a wall.

"How does it feel? Losing your own family and forgetting your revenge because you couldn't even raise that sword!"

Guy growled as he stood up and run in the direction of the voice, not noticing that the green haired man was already in front of him sending his closed cannon to his jaw as he was surrounded a spiral of green wind to impulse himself up along with the blonde to then go down again, but this time making a great impact in Guy's stomach as they went down (**Down Burst**).

The blonde felt the impact as he hit the floor, only to feel how he went through and to the next one over and over.

"It personally makes me sick just looking at you! Your family and town gets slaughter and you do nothing to avenge them!"

The rings of fire in Guy's eyes intensified at that. "I haven't forgotten! As a matter of fact,"

The blonde moved his sheath quickly behind Forcystus. "I still plan it killing Luke Fon Fabre!"

That got his enemy out of focus as Guy forced his head to get closer to his in order to deliver a head-butt that forced him to drop the blonde.

Guy stood up from the floor and ran at his enemy once again while Forcystus his cannon to block the attack of his sword.

The blonde took the opportunity to deliver a sidekick as he charged again. "What I do with my revenge is up to me and only to me!" The noble ran as he said those words as a red pinkish aura surrounded him.

'A second Overlimit in less than three minutes!?' thought Forcystus as he felt the signature wind push a second later, making him lose his balance even more as the speed of the blonde augmented more.

Guy got close enough to Forcystus to spiral into the air surrounded by a trail of light and deliver a powerful horizontal slash before going down (**Soaring Light Spear**). He then with both of them being airborne to do a **Tempest **to slash him and land behind him before he did to turn around and instantly do a **Sword Rain Alpha **to do a quick pierces and great speed and do an spin kick after the last one.

Guy landed on the floor again to give one step before creating a cross symbol in the ground to finally point his sword at the green haired man to make the symbol erupt in light harming his target.

'This is it!' thought Guy as he flipped back to start slashing the air several times with the intention of sending waves of energy flying toward his target. He paused for a moment to then release several more energy waves before bringing his sword towards his sheath while a ball of energy appears between him and the green haired man damaging him more times until the ball exploded to deal one final strike as the noble locked his blade within his sheath. "**Brilliant Overlord!**"

The blonde breathed deeply as the arte ended. That was his strongest arte, there was no way the Cardinal would survive that. That was until he heard growling coming from where his enemy was. "That was one hell of a blast. I hate to admit it," started the man as he stood up to reveal that most of his clothes were turn apart to show his bleeding wounds along with his wounded wings. "Not only did you find your way to set yourself in fire and activate your semblance, activate a second Overlimit in less than three minutes, being able to sustain a shower of wind bullets, and only use a few of your artes. Not to mention that you have left to use the Phonic style… you really are worthy of the title of Master, Gailardia Galan Gardios."

Guy scowled as he saw him smirking. "Let me tell you one little piece of advice you didn't know about _this_."

He points at the red exphere where his right eye should be. "It is true that exphere can amplify the user's ability. But what you did not know was that they can also be used as limiters to divide our level of power."

Guy really didn't understand where was Forcystus going with what he was saying. He already knew that Exspheres could change the appearance of the user by making them look like Faunus thanks to what Drake told him and the others. But why would they use limiters to divide their original power.

"The original function of them was not for what I just said. But rather to change the appearance of the body to make it look more… human."

Guy froze as the exphere started to glow more while Forcystus green aura started to make itself present.

"That means that you haven't really been using the exphere at all, do you?" asked the blonde as he raised his sword as he noticed that all of Forcystus wounds started to heal while also having something in consideration, all of the cardinals were Faunus.

"Correct. The moment I revealed my winds, it was the moment I was using my own strength. Either you are really good for pushing me this far, or I have gotten rusty since this is my first serious fight in a very long time."

Guy smirked. "You are talking like an old man."

The green haired man gave a smile of his own. "Don't act so surprised. I am older than I look… now,"

The Hawk Faunus raised his hand. "Shall we?"

Guy instinct kicked in as Forcystus clapped his fingers. "**Cyclone.**"

'No incantation for a high level arte!?' thought Guy as a small tornado started to form in the room that started to absorb everything around it as it got bigger by the second to the point it didn't take long for it to become bigger than the building themselves while Guy was flying around inside of it.

"Lets see how you keep up this time!"

The eyes of the blonde sharpened as he looked around inside the giant tornado. But even if still had some 'fire' on him, it was not enough to keep up with the Cardinal that flew in an speed that the blonde could not keep up as he was hit again and again while wind blades inside of the tornado also started to damage Guy until the green haired individual decided to put him out of his misery by grabbing Guy by the head as he flew down to plant his face on the ground.

"I am pretty sure you are out of fire by now!" said the Cardinal as he jumped back as the tornado started to disappear little by little.

"Do-don't-" said Guy as he started to stand up very slowly while he raised his head to show that the rings of fire were still in his eyes, but they lacked the same intensity than before. "I am far from do-"

Guy's words were cut short the moment the tornado final disappeared. But not because of Forcystus, who was also stunned at what he was seeing, a red moon.

"Is this your doing?" asked the blonde with a tired voice as Forcystus shook his head as he raised his hand to look at his bracelet and start talking. Guy couldn't make up what he was saying. Whatever it was it looked serious.

"Gailardia." Said the man suddenly. "Something has come up. I am afraid this is where our fight stops." He pointed in a direction. "If you go in that direction you will meet one of your friends. Hurry up because he is in the other side of Glenn."

Guy snapped. "Glenn!? We are in ? Hey wait a minute! What the hell is going on now? Aren't you supposed to get rid of me?" asked Guy as he saw his opponent was about to fly go away.

"That was never the intention. Drake was getting to close to what we were up to. And that was something neither my master or his father wanted."

Guy blinked at the mention of Drake's father, but before he could anything in specific.

"Gailardia."

Guy blinked at the mention of his real name.

"Did you mean it? About killing Luke Fon Fabre?"

Guy narrowed his eyes sharply before letting out a friendly laugh as his eyes softened as well. "Seriously. Why do ask something you know the answer of. I gave up in my revenge a long time ago."

Guy started to sheath his sword once again as he the look the Cardinal was giving him. "But if you want to hear it so be it."

Because he realized Forcystus knew that the words he had spoken previously were nothing but the truth. "If the chance comes to me. I will kill_ Luke_."

The green haired man sighed in annoyance. "Stupid blondes. They never make themselves clear. The funny thing is, you are not lying about the revenge part either."

Guy smirked. "It looks like you are not the only one with a complete data."

The green haired man twitched his eye at that.

"I will protect my friends if necessary. That is the only thing I can say. And for the revenge part, lets just say an stubborn blonde make sure I set my priorities a long time ago."

Guy swore he saw an smile for a second. "I suppose that is all I need to hear."

"What? Wai-"

Guy didn't end his sentence in time as he saw the hawk Faunus flying.

"Just great!" shouted the Noble one last time before running in the direction the Cardinal had told him while thinking in a lot of things.

He lost this fight. That was for sure. If it was not because of the situation he was in, he would think if receiving the title of master in such a young age was the correct action.

There was also the question of who was Drake's real father and how could he made it so Cruxis would not want to touch Drake at all. Which brought to the next topic. They never planned on getting rid of them, only to separate them, and if he to guess why-

"Drake."

It was all so the leader of Cruxis could talk with Drake. This thought made Guy chuckle, because Drake could be really stubborn when he didn't want to listen.

There were other things as well, like who really killed Lloyd in the end. But it didn't matter right now. Because just like the raindrops that were starting to fall, along with the moon that was changing back to it's normal color, there were things that needed his attention at the moment while there was one last thought in his mind… no more like a feeling, the kind one gets when one feels something horrible happened.

* * *

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Cyclone:** A top-tier spell that creates a massive tornado.

**Razing Phoenix: (Guy's Mystic Arte)** Guy leaps into the air, wreathed in flame, carrying any nearby enemies with him. He then streaks toward the ground, again carrying them with him. A glyph of flame appears underneath him, and he once again leaps into the air, this time surrounded by fiery energy in the shape of a phoenix, hitting the opponent repeatedly.

**Brilliant Overlord (Guy's Mystic Arte): **The move features Guy flipping backward, slashing the air multiple times and sending waves of energy flying toward the enemy. He then pauses for a moment and releases several more energy waves before bringing his sword toward his sheath. As he does so, a ball of energy appears between himself and his foe, damaging them several more times. The ball then explodes, dealing one final strike, as Guy locks his blade within its sheath.

**Tempest: **When using the arte, the user somersaults into the air while extending their weapon outward, slashing the enemies multiple times while airborne.

**Sword Rain Alpha: **Sword Rain: Alpha is a longer and more powerful version of Sword Rain, in which the user rapidly pierces the target several times, followed by a final strike that may involve a upward thrust, rising slash, or back-flip.

**Soaring Light Spear: **This arte is executed initially the same way as a typical **Light Spear**, in which the character spirals into the air surrounded by a trail of light, but instead finishing with a powerful horizontal slash while airborne, before falling back to the ground. This is a very powerful attack, but it is difficult to combo with since the final slash will miss the target if it is not launched into the air with the user during the initial spiral jump.

**Barrier: **a green crystal barrier surrounds the caster, and their magical defense is raised by a moderate amount.

**Tiger blade:** the user slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing the user to force their target to the ground. Although variation like adding a fist as a second hit and slash as third can be done to this arte.

**Down Burst (Forcystus signature arte): **When used as an arte, Forcystus rises into the air surrounded with a spiral of green wind. He then falls, slamming his arm-cannon into the ground with another burst of wind.


	32. Cruxis:To Be A Shield

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 30**

**First Person POV**

_A shield is not considered strong when it blocks every attack. That is the basic knowledge of those who take the path of fighting as a knight… well, mostly everyone. My father being one of those kind of people._

_"__A shield isn't meant to block what is front of you. But not letting the attack reach what is behind."_

_Those were the words he told me once. I remember that I then said. "So… it is a tool to protect you… isn't that the same as not letting any attack pass?"_

_He chuckled a little as he patted my head playfully. For some reason I knew the answer I gave him was the wrong one. But it wouldn't take long before I knew the answer._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"You should rest. It is going to be a long day tomorrow." Said the General with a frown as he walked to a certain medical wing of his airship. Inside of it were two persons, one was a man of light blue hair, and the other was a person with pink hair that was currently in an induced coma.

"28… she should be 28 years old and yet she still looks like if she was 12."

Regal looked with frown of his own as he looked at Presea Combatir.

"There are still many things that we don't know about Cruxis. We will be able to find out more, even a way to help her when we succeed."

Regal chuckled. "It is weird of you being so optimistic General."

"Believe me I am not. But someone told me once that telling people what they wanted to hear helped sometimes. Even if that might be a lie."

And now he was being pessimist.

"Not that I am saying we will fail." Said the man with a smile as he walked next to Regal.

"I am sorry if I am entering in a forbidden territory. But I really have to ask. What exactly was your relationship with her sister?"

Regal gave a small chuckle as he started to walk out of the room followed by the man wearing white. "She was legal if that is what you are asking."

The General gave a smile of his own at what he was insinuating as they stepped in a dark corridor of the ship. "I never insinuated of that sorts. But it is good you cleared that out."

Bullshit.

"Of course you didn't."

Regal stopped his tracks as he looked at the man. "It wasn't an affair."

The General simply nodded with a stern face as he looked at light-blue eyed colored eye.

"Save your rage for tomorrow. You are not going to be at your best if you stay awake all night thinking things over."

Regal only nodded as he started to walk away with a serious face. "And try not to get that fashionable hair soaked. It would be a shame if you caught a cold thanks to your feminine side."

Had they been younger, the General would have said the sentence in a less subtle way while Regal would simply flip him off. He honestly still did not understand why many men would keep his hair so long in his opinion it might be even a liability in battle. But hey, men that usually have hair that long as easy to pick on, and he would take that chance with someone he already met.

That was the thought of the General as he mentally chuckled. Only to suddenly drop the smile as he started to wall in another direction as the sound of rain could be heard outside.

Tomorrow it would finally be the day that one of the most important chapters in his life will end. That was what the General thought as he walked in a different way wondering about another person.

He was a little worried about the adopted Aurion. Drake had told him he would be more than happy to assist his academy once that all of this mess was over. But the General has doubts now that he thought about it. He wondered if the young Noble would still want to be a Huntsman at all. Because now that he would finally fulfill his revenge, what is left for someone who only lived for the sake of his big brother? That was something the General noticed the second time he met the two brother, Drake was against whatever his brother said most of the time whenever it was about either fighting or the problems of the current society.

It was not a rivalry against brothers. No, far from it. Drake was testing Lloyd in his belief. That is why Drake turned out to be how he was in some aspect. Because he believe so much in his brother's ideals, that he would go against him in everything he said to test him and encourage him. That is how very influential people are, they always have a right hand that would go against them until said person gave them a good reason to do something without any doubt in what he was saying.

That it was Drake dedicated his life for, being Lloyd's right hand. But know that he is death and his revenger would be compete, what is it going to be of the blonde Noble?

The General sighed. It would really be a waste to throw away all that analytical and strategically potential. But he was not anyone to order him around in what to do with his life.

**BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

The current thoughts of the Headmaster of Atlas academy stopped as he touched a device that was in his left ear. "What is it?"

_"__Forgive me General. But there is one Asbel Lhant calling from a private line. He says is very important to speak with you at once."_

The General scowled. Not a full day and he was already hearing from a Lhant. "Patch him through."

"_Yes sir._"

Static was heard in the line for a second as it disappeared. "I hope there is a good rea-"

The man stopped his sentence as he noticed that Asbel was panting in the other side of the line. As if he was out of air. "Asbel?" asked the general with a tiny bit of concern as he heard the words that were coming from the other line.

If there were any persons in that hall, they would have seen the face of shock that the General had the moment the light of a lighting illuminated the hall as it was soon followed by the sound of thunder. "Are you completely sure of what you are telling me!?"

The General head the answer for the other line to immediately tap the device on his ear. "Patch me through Penny now!"

* * *

Sleepy, annoyance, headache, uncomfortable… wet?

Those were all the things and feeling Rita Mordio was currently experiencing as she started to open her eyes very slowly to see a blue and while figure with four legs standing in front of her face. It didn't take long to figure who it was, especially if he was licking her face.

"Leave alone Repede. Five minutes more." Said the Faunus while she started to close her eyes once again as heard a *CLING*

"Wait a second."

The Faunus opened his eyes again as she started to sit, only to suddenly feel nausea for doing it to fast.

She wondered where she was a little by little her sight became cleared. 'An elevator? I fell sleep in a elevator!? I know there I say about a stray cat sleeps in any kind of place but this is ridiculous.' Thought the Faunus, as her headache got worse while Repede didn't stop barking, he certainly was not helping.

"Shut up for a second. I am trying to remember what happened."

She got out of the car and ran to the entrance before the rain started. She got problems in getting because she was a Faunus. 'Of course… at least I handed that professionally.'

To her credit she did it professionally… well, she tried. She showed her keycard and even a recipe of the room that was under name and that it was even paid by the Atlas.

* * *

_"__Is this a fake?" asked the Gatekeeper while the Faunus felt in a hurry thanks to the sensation of rain that could be sensed in the air._

_"__Are you stupid or is just that stupid uniform making you look like one! I already showed you the damn recipe."_

_"__Miss I am afraid I am going to call security if you are going to make an sce-"_

_The words of the man died down the moment Rita grabbed the collar of his uniform to get him closer. "Listen pal. You better let me pass to the hotel I am __**currently staying**__ before a drop of rain touches me, or else!" whispered Rita in a menacing voice as her eyes became slit._

_"__W-we are already doing that miss but there are people in the lobby that are being taken care of first."_

_The Faunus moved her head slightly a little to see that there were only a few number of people in the lobby, all of them not even a bit close to the reception while everyone began to look the commotion in the entrance._

_"__Listen and listen well because you haven't even call someone to check my stay. I came early in the morning to meet the General of Atlas, I was pick in the airport by a friend of mine while all my things were sent here for a suit in the last floor. . ."_

_The man nodded quickly and took out his radio as the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance._

_"__Is there any problem?"_

_'__Just perfect.' Thought Rita as she saw guards walking to them. All of them, who were reaching for their Tasers. _

_"__Please help me! This anim-!"_

_The man stopped immediately the moment he felt something grabbing his crouch. "You better do not like because you will know what it feels like getting something ripped out of you." _

_The man paled as he radio sounded. "__Confirmed VIP a reservation for one Rita Mordio. She is also a guess of General Ironwood.__"_

_Rita's ears twitched as she heard that. They probably noticed she was a Faunus in the register and said the General part so they wouldn't do anything stupid. Well… it was a little late, but at least it made all the other guards pale as they took their hands off of the Tasers. _

_"__Sorry for the inconvenience miss. Please enjoy your stay." Said the man as Rita let him go while both sighed. That was at least until the sound of thunder was heard again…_

_Everyone, and I mean everyone has experience a certain habit at least once. The habit of turning to look at the direction of sound whenever is close. So you can already guess what Rita did. And just when she looked up, a drop of rain made contact with her face. _

_She froze in place. Her ears tensed. Her hairs stood up. She clenched his fist and started to growl wile the gatekeeper turned pale as he recalled her threat about raindrops._

_"__Miss please-"_

_The man stayed without air before he finished his sentence as a sudden pain was feeling in his crotch. No, she didn't rip it. She just kicked it._

_But it didn't end there. Because Rita grabbed his uniform and threw him to the street before he could fall on his knees._

_"__Stupid hotel, stupid rain, stupid security, fucking racist." Muttered Rita loud enough as she ignored all the looks everyone in the lobby was given her. Not that she cared at all. "Come and help Rita. It would make you good to leave the lab Rita. Fuck you Flynn!" shouted the Faunus as she waited for an elevator._

_The elevator opened to reveal a fancy woman in a fancy dress with a clearly expensive haircut. The woman looked at her and scowled as Rita walked inside. _

_"__You getting off or not?"_

_The woman simply moved her head with a 'Hmph!' as she walked out of the elevator. But not before she planted her hand on the board and pressed all the buttons._

_Rita didn't say anything. Instead all she did was stand arms crossed as a little fireball formed next to her. "__**Fireball.**__"_

_The little ball of fire flew out of the elevator to land in the hair of the woman before the doors closed._

_"__Someone will probably turn it off…" said the Faunus as she heard the screaming before the doors closed. "Probably." Said Rita as she sighed and yawned and thought in getting off in the next floor and call another elevator. "I seriously cannot wait… to return… to-"_

_Her eyes were heavy. Her knees were failing her. She couldn't stop yawning or finish her sentence. And without any force in herself, she fell asleep, in an elevator._

* * *

"… What the hell happened?" thought the Faunus out loud as Repede started barking again.

It was racist to consider that all Faunus understood animals, not that Rita understood any kind of animal. But she knew something was terribly wrong if a dog as calm of Repede was this anxious. "Take to where the problem is?"

The dog stopped. Because he didn't know where had Pronyma taken him.

"Just great."

The Faunus stood up and exits the elevator in a random floor to notice that there were some people that were in the same state, asleep.

She took out her scroll to see it was out of signal. Considering what was going on, she really doubted the rain caused this. She shuddered; the simple thought of the rain made her skin froze as a cold sensation crawled behind her.

*WOOF*

The Faunus blinked as she was brought back to reality. She turned her head to see Repede standing next to a window. Just great, he wanted for her to look at the rain.

"This better be worth… oh…"

She looked at the window. It wasn't raining at all, and all thanks to a familiar wall of yellow light… lots of them. It looked like Flynn's walls of energy were covering a great part of the sky.

* * *

If someone ever questioned Flynn how was his Sunday. He would say anything that came to his mind first.

"You are really resistant."

The blonde scowled as he felt a hand caress his cheek. "But I do wonder how much you will last before you submit?"

The blonde couldn't to anything to the woman that was caressing his face. Not because he didn't want to, which felt nice by the way, but because he couldn't.

* * *

_"__Oh I am sorry. Spirits are not allowed."_

_The blonde looked at the keychain of his sword for a second before looking back at the woman. "What did you do?"_

_A smile appeared on her face as she clapped her fingers. "Evening the odds. __**Ice Tornado.**__"_

_Flynn's face showed nothing but surprise as a glyph appeared below him to release an tornado of ice and snow. The spell was supposed to lift the blonde while dealing damage. But that did not happen. Instead Flynn jumped before he started to suffer damage and then charged in the air with his sword while he was surrounded by fire (__**Rising Phoenix**__)._

_The woman simple stood out of the as the flaming Flynn landed where she was formerly standing and raised her free hand to move in a circle motion to create a glyph of red color that was then touched by her staff, making a lion head-shaped blast of red color (__**Leonazium**__). At this Flynn moved his arm a little to create one of his walls of light. But to his surprise, he was pushed away._

_'__It is stronger that a __**Beast!?**__' thought Flynn as he was pushed back while the wall was still active. 'And that __**Ice Tornado**__ didn't have an incantation… why do I feel I just got the tough cookie... then again,'_

_The wall of yellow light disappeared as Flynn put his sword in front of his face as a glyph of yellow light appeared around him. 'Two can play that game!'_

_"__**Holy Lance!**__" _

_Six lances of light surrounded Pronyma who was simply smiling at him as a multi colored rune appeared on the ground around him. 'Impossible'_

_Flynn moved his body to the side to avoid a beam of light that took the shape of a crystal sword. The next thing he felt was a slightly amount of pain in the back as another sword managed to wound him to then be followed by another three more swords inside the rune. He knew how this arte ended, that was he looked for the biggest space between the swords to roll and avoid a bigger pillar of light that transformed into a bigger sword (__**Prism Sword)**__._

_He raised his head to look at where the green haired woman was standing to see the 4 lances of light he had previously created stabbed in the ground with no one in the center of them._

_*WHISTLE*_

_The blonde turned his head in instinct the moment he heard a sound to his left to meet by a glyph that revealed red energy lion head (__**Leonazium**__) that made contact with Flynn's head._

_He rolled. He didn't force himself from stop rolling because of the great pain in the head. He stabbed his sword once he stopped rolling so he could stand up. __**Prism Sword**__ was a high tier arte, and just like before there was no incantation, not even with his sword, Prayer Of Lag Quarion that allowed to drop the casting time as long he was concentrated would be able to do that Arte in an instant and without incantation._

_He needed another approach. A battle of spells was out of the question seeing that he was fighting someone who exceeded him in that area. Not to mention that thanks to that previous hit, his head was in so much pain that concentration to cast artes was out of question._

_He slowly stood up as burning heat in his back make him flinch a little. Just like his Aura, __**Prism Sword **__was also light based. So there shouldn't be any problem. Wrong, because the energy of it was so much for his body to withhold._

_"__Is that all?"_

_The blonde scowled as he ran his fingers through his eyes to clean the water of the rain. He looked at her again not being bothered by the rain at all. _

_"__Like what you see?"_

_Flynn chuckled. "I would be lying if I say I don't… especially under this circumstances." Said the blonde with an almost invisible blush as he heard in his head the kind of comment Zelos would make. '__Wet clothes! Two words that made you happy!__'_

_'__And there goes the headache.' Thought Flynn with a small smile as he looked at his opponent once more. 'Close combat in the only outcome left. But I am sure she will have something prepared in case of that.'_

_The blond started to think as he looked at water of the roof to get an idea. "Guess it is better than nothing."_

_He turned his shield in its compact form and started to take off his jacket, making him gain a sultry smile from his opponent. "Didn't take you for a exhibitionist. But please just don't stop there."_

_"__It is getting heavier to move with all this wet clothes. But don't worry,"_

_He ran his hand through his hair to brush his hair back. "That is the most you will see of me." He said as he raised his hand pointing at her to create a wall of light in front of him that then began to multiplicity until walls of light surrounded Pronyma as she looked around._

_She wondered what was he planning. And it wasn't long before she figured out as all of the walls started to move randomly between her until all of them were positioned as if it looked like if she was in a mirror house. _

_The Cardinal then looked at the direction Flynn was to see he was no longer there. She smiled a little and moved her head as the density and form of the shields start to change to more thinner ones as the reflection of a familiar blonde with one free arm up can be seen in all of them._

_"__You don't need to be shy, if you want to get closer." She said as her scepter was pointed at one of the mirrors for a black glyph to appear below it to make a cylindrical formation of dark rings to go up and break mirror an reveal no one behind it (__**Agarazium**__)._

_'__That Arte was Dark based. I changed the density of the shield so they should be weaker, but they would still be stronger enough to handle an attack.' Thought Flynn as he started to move between mirrors as Pronyma started to break all of the mirrors that were close to her, until only remained one that was the closest, if is was destroyed then Flynn wouldn't be able to get close to her._

_But that was his plan. Because right before she could summon the glyph, the wall moved forward to her fast, this forced her to do instead a __**Leonazium **__to break the wall with the lion shaped energy blast, not expecting that right behind it would be a blonde charging with a __**Sonic Thrust**__ that was barely avoided as she forced his body to move to the side and see Flynn's sword pass her, all of this while the smiled._

_She turned his body and prepared herself to do another __**Agarazium **__the moment his arte stopped. But she didn't expect being pushed from behind by one of the walls. That was when she noticed Flynn wasn't using his shield and the fingers of his free hand were moving. Which meant he was controlling the remaining walls with his hand._

_She stumbled but recovered her balance just in time to see another wall coming. Not at her, but at Flynn. His __**Sonic Thrust **__stopped as he made his wall come at him to plant his right foot firmly of him as he moved his fingers so the wall would move faster, not giving Pronyma enough time to act as the blonde used the force of speed along with his own to jump in the air to dive at great speed with his sword aiming at her (__**Rising Falcon**__)._

_He landed at hit on her hand the moment she tried to move. But it did not end there as the blonde forced his feet to turn around the moment he landed to prepare and swing his sword and suddenly phase through her and create a glyph of blue and purple color that created a transparent cylinder like wall filled with particles of light which bounced and went through her as she screamed (__**Shinning Field**__)._

_"__That was my personal Arte. A light based one." said Flynn as he turned around to see the cylinder disappear while the body of Pronyma fell on the floor. Her body was severely wounded, with small holes in various parts of her body and clothing._

_"__I didn't do it at a 100% so it wouldn't hit any vital spot. But not because of the good of my hearth, you have crimes to answer for,"_

_Flynn got closer as he sheathed his sword. "And questions that need to be asked, only for that reason I will heal you."_

_A glyph of yellow light appeared around Flynn. But it disappeared the moment he heard chuckled coming from the woman._

_"__That is so nice of you."_

_She began to stand up. Flynn instantly went to his sword but could not as something grabbed and pulled his hand._

_"__You say all of that. But the truth is that you simply can't bear nor like killing,"_

_The blonde looked in panic to the side see a glyph in the air that had a purple energy chain that grabbed his hand. He tried to go to his sword with the other one, only to fail as his other hand was grabbed by another chain. All of this while Pronyma started to stand up while her wounds began to heal._

_"__Even if you have already killed in cold blood before."_

_"…__How?" asked the blonde not hiding his surprise as he kept trying to set himself free of the chains._

_"__You were right to assume they would mortally wound me considering my Aura is dark based. But here is something you did not know. It is not the first time I have been wounded in such a manner. That is how I was able to stay conscious, as for the healing,"_

_She pointed at the green exphere in her collar. "I think you already familiar with this."_

_Flynn mentally cursed as he wondered why was that one green while she got closer._

_"__Close combat was never my forte. That is why I focus in lethal spell while supporting. But you should feel proud of yourself, not many persons alone can get this close to me. This is your reward."_

_Flynn's eyes opened in surprise as he felt his lips being interlocked with hers as his mouth was invaded. He didn't want to admit, but he was enjoying it. That was at least until she bit him in the lips._

_The woman pulled back with a small trail of blood that she licked with pleasure. "Sorry. Force of habit… Now, think fast."_

_She raised her scepter and generated a small ball of energy that went up and stopped high in the air. The only thing that Flynn could do was watch in horror as the energy expanded into a massive one that started to release beams of energy that started to go down the street._

_'__Damn it!'_

_Flynn activated his aura at his maximum as wall of light appeared outside the area of the building to block all the beams._

_"__You really have quite the experience with your semblance. But tell me, how long will it be before you run out of aura."_

_She started to walk behind him as Flynn forced a smirk. "I will just wait until someone noticed the massive ball in the sky."_

_The next thing the blonde fell was the woman embracing him from behind and whispered near to his ear. "I won't worry about that. I made sure to put the whole area into a deep sleep. And since it is night and raining, I really doubt someone outside the area would notify about it."_

_Flynn scowled at that as he felt the embrace and the pressure on his bag tighten a little. "You and I have all night my dear."_

_He hated the situation a lot. In chains, not being able to do anything. If it was a certain someone else in this position, he knew that person would love it, considering that he loved to read this kind of stuff._

_But he was no one to judge. Considering he was trying not to blush thanks to the pressure of her breast in his back._

* * *

"Tell me something,"

Flynn moved his eyes slowly as he tried his best to stay focus on the shields; even if knew that his aura was already nearing his limit. Pronyma was no longer behind him. Instead she was now in front of him with one knee resting on the floor.

"Is it worth it? Fighting for a world that is never going to change its ways?" asked the Cardinal with narrowed but sad eyes as she looks at his tired ones. The color of his skin was whiter than usual. His hair was no longer brushed back; instead it was back to his semi-spiky blonde hair.

The blonde scowled. "Even if the world never changes. Someone needs and will stand up against the world itself, because even the smallest effort counts."

She gave him a small grin. "So you recognize the effort you and the rest of your friends do is futile."

"I understood that a very long time. This temporal peace only does little to help, and the White Fang is trying to ruin that."

She scowled. "Are you saying that because is what you really think? Or because of Colette Brunel?"

The chains tightened after hearing that as a scowl appeared on his face. "So what if it is both. Those Faunus need to be stopped at all cost."

"You are not being honest Flynn, at least not fully. You try to be the honest knight that always follows the path of justice. But the truth is, you want them death to put a permanent end to it."

The blonde didn't argue back. Because deep down he knew it was true.

"But even so, that is the part of the friend of Colette Brunel that is talking. Because, you don't like killing and you would also like to avoid it. But it is because of this world that you are willing to cross that line. That is why you accepted the _oath_ of the nobles."

To her surprise, he shook his head. "You got that wrong. I did take the oath knowing full well that I would have to kill if necessary. But I didn't become a noble to try and change the world. I did it because so I could become a perfect shield."

She could see anger in her eyes. "I thought you said you didn't believe in saving this world."

He smiled as the feeling of exhaustion started to catch up to him. "I didn't mean the world." Said Flynn as his vision started to turn dark.

Pronyma looked at him saddened. Because she understood what it meant fighting for cause that would never reach its end. But still, something bothered her, what was Flynn wanted to shield so much?

But right before she could answer him or let him pass out, something caught her attention. The sound of the rain didn't let her hear well, but yet she still could hear it.

She intently turned her head to see not one but two swords spinning at her. Except she wasn't the target, it was the chains she created while Flynn did not only fought to keep the walls up with one hand, but also draw his sword as he entered **Overlimit, **while also making pushing Pronyma by the force of the wind generated by the skill.

"**Light Dragon!**"

The blonde pointed his sword at the giant orb in the sky as a white light surrounded his sword.

"**Destruction! Radiant Dragon Fang!**"

Three Dragonheads were released from the top of the sword and made contact with the sphere in the air to make it explode.

The blonde smiled as he dropped his sword and fell on his knee and the walls disappeared as he looked at his blurred vision see Pronyma focusing in someone. Someone, who just happened to have orange hair.

"I am here in order of protecting my friend. So I suggest you to surrender or prepare to eat dust."

Flynn gave a weak smile. "You really need to come up with better phrases." Said Flynn as his vision started get better to notice Penny titling her head a little. "I apologize. I even took the time to search in the Internet."

Pronyma only looked at the orange haired girl with a scowl. "Who are you?"

The sword that were next to Flynn flew back in Pronyma's direction, who simply jumped to the side as Penny charged to where the blonde was while her weapons started to fly around her.

"I am Penny. And I am combat ready!"

To Flynn's surprise, her back opened as if it was door to reveal various sets of sword of the same design, all of them charging at Pronyma who started to defend herself by dodging at and parrying with her scepter.

"Please get to a safe zone friend. I will take care of this."

Flynn wanted argue… lets rephrase that, he was about to argue when the door of the roof was kicked down. "You better thank me big time for this Flynn!"

The blonde was the only one that acknowledged Rita, who ran forward steeping in the rain, which caused her to growl and her eyes to slit while her ears didn't stop twitching.

'How?' thought the Cardinal as she heard third voice while she managed to parry with her scepter with little effort with enough time to cast an **Ice Tornado** that forced Penny to step back while Rita stood next to the cyborg as a glyph of green color appeared around her, but unlike other spells, Rita's glyph created an extra spherical layer of more glyph around her.

"**Tractor Beam!**"

Pronyma moved out of the way to avoid a big glyph that appeared around her so she wouldn't be caught by the beam that came out of the Glyph.

The Cardinal quickly asked herself how was it possible the cat Faunus was here and what was exactly that extra set of Glyph she saw. But before she could do anything, she heard something, various steps in the flood filled with water could heard, they were barely hearable thanks to the rain itself, and yet she could hear them.

That is why she turned her to see a blue blur passing next to her face at high speed. It didn't happen instantly, but the next thing she felt was a cut appearing on her cheek.

"Rita you focus in long range while Repede and Penny focus in close combat."

The Cardinal opened his eyes widely as she turned his head to see Repede. That is how she understood how was it possible for Rita to be present.

"Got it! You stay there and rest. You are pretty much useless in that state."

"I would appreciate if you did as Rita is saying. You are right now a liability and objective to protect."

"WOOF!"

Three imaginary arrows pierced through self-stem as the two girls and dogs took care of things. "So much for camaraderie. " said the blonde as he felt the weigh of the rain increased. Almost as if a small cloud was adding more rain on him.

"Give me an opening!"

Penny charged. "You got it!" she moved her hand to send two of her swords at her that were easily blocked by the Cardinal's chain of energy that appeared next to her while Penny gave a leap above her as she moved her body in a circular motion so the swords around her could attack Pronyma, only to fail as the Cardinal did not only step back but made the Glyph of a **Agarazium.** But just before she could be hit by the dark based arte, Repede jumped in the air, to which Penny took the opportunity to grab him and get out of the attack.

Unfortunately before either of both could do anything, both of them were grabbed by the legs by the same energy chains. "Any time now friend!?"

Nothing happened. Penny and Repede saw how the chains took both to where the Cardinal was to see her preparing a Glyph for a **Leonazium**. Penny tried to move her hands to made a motion so she could use her swords, but the chain that currently had a hold on her and Repede was making sure she didn't had any balance whatsoever to do that.

They got closer and closer to the point Pronyma was about to touch the Glyph with her scepter… until suddenly a statue of a big grinning golden cat fell on her, making the chains disappear.

"**Lucky Cat**!? Seriously!?"

Penny heard the voice of Flynn as she looked at the cat in awe.

"It the fault of the damn rain!"

She wasn't exaggerating. With Pronyma having a resistance in water, ice, and darkness, which meant that she could not use any of those elements. She didn't have any light based arte. Earth was also put of the equation thanks to the location they were probably in, although deep down she wanted to tear down the damn hotel… but not with her in or on it. And finally, Fire… the rain would made sure to turn off the ignition of any fire arte she tried to do.

"I was desperate damn it. Not to mention that **Tractor Beam **wouldn't make in time!"

That made Flynn consider something, perhaps he wouldn't be as useless as they thought. But it all depended of his aura.

"I did no know Artes could be use in this way! This is really delightful!"

Rita smirked. "At least someone appreciates my work." Said Rita with a tone of pride as the sound of cracks could be heard. "You can not be serious!"

Everyone looked at the statue of the golden cat started to break until an explosion of dark energy took place. "That was…peculiar." Said Pronyma with a monotone voice as various glyphs behind her that started to shot chains at Penny, Repede and Rita. "It won't happen again."

The synthetic human and the dog started to avoid the chains while a wall of light appeared in front of her to block it. Rita looked at the blonde to shout at him, but decided not to as she noticed how pale he was. "I thought I told yo-"

"This is out only good chance here." Said Flynn interrupting her as a second wall appeared above her. "Do a fire arte. The best you can pull here. I will make sure you can ignite a good spark."

The Faunus looked at him in surprise, as she noticed how the walls didn't have the usual tone of yellow nor the same density. This made Rita smile. "You will never change, will you?"

The blonde didn't answer.

"Did you hear that!?"

"Affirmative! But the probability of an opening are very slim!" shouted Penny trying his best not to get caught by another chain while Repede did the same.

"I don't need that! I need her to stay put!"

Had Rita been in front of penny, she would have seen big smile on her face. "That I can do perfectly."

Rita heard the words and smirked… only to suddenly drop the smirk as all her swords flew out of the building. 'What the hell is she thinking!?' thought Rita as he noticed the Cardinal was looking back slightly so it would not he focus on all the chains she was creating. 'She will easily be able to see if the swords come at her from behind!'

Meanwhile Pronyma was asking herself the same thing as she saw all the swords going around the outside area of the building and then returning from the other side. She was really wondering what was she planning; her answer came a second later as she felt something very thin, like a string, behind her. But the funny fact was, it was more than one.

The hilts in swords of Penny forced her forward the moment Penny's weapons started to return. The Cardinal was so distracted in the attack that she didn't notice that Penny was waiting for her with fist prepared. A fist, that made a shockwave and forced her to caught blood.

The Faunus looked at Penny in awe. She knew Penny had to be talented in some area, but she didn't expect her to be this strong. "Rita!"

The Faunus snapped in surprise. "On it!" said Rita as Penny quickly motioned her hands so a pair of swords so Pronyma could be surrounded by strings.

"**Ice Tornado.**"

Penny's eyes opened in surprise as both her and Pronyma were caught in a storm of ice and snow.

"Penny get out there!" shouted the Faunus as she was surrounded by a red glyph on the ground, and another set surrounding her in an sphere.

The orange haired girl struggled as her 'skin' began to be pierced by the ice. "Not until Rita is ready!"

And just in that moment. "**Flame Dragon!**" A big Dragonhead made of fire was formed from a big ball of fire appeared in front of the Faunus.

That was her cue to leave. But she could not because the tornado had become so strong that she could not take any momentum to move, it was forcing her to stay in the. She couldn't even see correctly seeing that some ice shard had invaded her ocular sight.

But what she could do inside of the ice based arte, was hear perfectly, that is why she forced a small smile the moment she heard growling coming closer and then suddenly feel a great push that took her out storm. "I now understand why you are considered the best of friends." Said Penny while Repede mentally whined, she still felt unnatural to him, but that changed as his eyes looked at her while she saw how the head of a Dragon made of fire went dissipated the tornado and made contact with the green haired woman as she screamed. Even with the rain, she feeling of burning was not something nice, one could ask Guy seeing his was an expert in the field.

"Don't waste this chance!" shouted Flynn referring to Rita and Repede to do something, but Rita had another idea as Flynn felt a familiar push of wind. "I didn't mean you!"

"I know, but I just cannot stand any more minutes in the damn rain!" said Rita as she began to change.

"**O Power that lies in the root of all creation**"

The air in front different points around Pronyma started to get absorbed while Flynn tried to call upon his aura.

"**O memory inscribed in ages past**"

Four spheres of red, blue, green and yellow appear from the ground in the position the air was being absorbed as they got bigger and bigger.

"**Hear my call and arise before me… Ancient Catastrophe!**" said Rita as she motioned her hands as a barrier surrounds her while Flynn creates a set of shields for him, Penny and Repede while the four elemental spheres releases their energy creating a bright flash that blinded everything.

"Why did you have to use your Mystic Arte!?" asked Flynn as he started to hear the sound of something cracking. "Just perfect." Said Flynn as he slightly opened his eyes to see a crack on his shield, one that was starting to expand. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the ones that were protection Penny and Repede were probably in the same state.

"You better put more Aura there!?" shouted Rita as the brightness and destructive energy intensified. He really wanted to curse right now, but he needed to put his entire remaining aura in the shields.

The arte ended, but nor before letting a explosion in the center. Little by little Flynn started to open his eyes fully as a sound similar of breaking glass was heard once more.

The blonde sighed and breathed slowly as Rita got closer to the body of Pronyma lying there. "Is she healing?"

"Don't know, don't care. She is unconscious, that is all I care."

"She is alive. Very weak, but alive." Said Penny, making Flynn sigh as he tried to stand up.

"You are really amazing Rita."

Rita forced a smile. "Not really, if it wasn't for my timing you wouldn't have gotten… hurt."

Rita's sentence was slowed down as she turned around so see most of Penny`s clothes destroyed, but the most noticeable thins were the pieces of metal that were where her skin had been pierced.

'So that explains why Repede acted like that when she was around.' Thought Flynn with a frown as he noticed how Penny's body language showed she was nervous, she didn't even dare to look at anyone's eyes.

"Can I use it?" asked Penny in a low voice the moment she saw Repede coming with Flynn's soaked jacket in his mouth, to which Flynn slowly nodded as she put it on.

"We should get out of the rain. You all will sure get a cold." Said Penny timidly as she started to walk to the destroyed door, only to stop as she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid."

Penny's eyes widened as she turned her head to see a pair of Glyph in Rita's eyes. "I understand how you are feeling, believe me, I know. But you are not weird, not for me… thanks." Said Rita, not expecting to receive a hug from Penny. "Thank you. Friend."

The Faunus only rolled her eyes as she slowly returned the hug with a small blush on her face. But something was off, her Faunus senses were tingling, there was something menacing in the air. And it was indeed, because a dark glyph appeared on them (**Dark Spehere**).

'!' Rita's mind didn't know what to think as she didn't noticed Flynn running with his shield in front of him to push them out of the Glyph so it locked on him instead.

The simple act of the knight made the Faunus panic, because she knew right not his aura was beyond the critic lever. Not to mention than that Arte was based, his opposite.

"Flynn you dumbass that will kill you!" said Rita as Flynn just looked at the dark glyph with open eyes waiting for it to explode. But it never came, instead started to die down until it was gone.

"That is by you meant by a perfect shield? But why?"

Everyone tensed as they took stances the moment they saw the body of Pronyma standing up itself while the exphere on her neck glowed.

'Why is it green?' thought Rita as she noticed the exphere.

"Just like Drake said. They can change their appearances." Muttered Rita as Penny stood in front of her with her swords around her as they saw bat like wings coming out of Pronyma's back while all of her wounds healed.

"Don't."

The synthetic human blinked as she saw Flynn's stern face, to which she nodded and dropped her stance.

"I said I didn't believe in this world. Nor that I think it can be changed. All of that was true."

The woman crossed her arms as she kept listening.

"We do not seek justice to change the world. For the world itself will always be rotten. We seek justice because those who suffer from it. We will be the swords that shall cut those who keep poisoning this rotten world. And be the shields that will protect the innocence, but about everything else, we shall shield those who truly believe that the world can be changed and are working to it could be that way. Because they are the Hope that shall do it." Said Flynn with a serious face as he took an small breath. "That is the oath of the nobles, it the oath imperial knights, an one that mu father and every other member of my house has followed. By becoming the perfect shield I mean to always protect not me, but the persons that are behind me, those will be the ones that carry the seeds of hope."

The Cardinal looked down. "… Foolishness. You understand that this world won't change and yet you fight for it."

Flynn frowned but still made a sad smile. "Somebody has to. Things cannot get worse than they already have." Said Flynn as he gave an step forward.

"The fact that Repede is not in guard means that you no longer have any intention of fighting. You could have killed me when I was chained. Why?" asked the blonde as she noticed how uncomfortable she was stating to get.

Rita didn't understand what was going on. Her mind was trying to understand why all the intent of fighting was gone. Unknown to her, it was because she was having a clash of ideals.

"So Mithos could make contact with Drake and Zelos Wilder without interference."

"Contact? But why would the leader of Cruxis would want to speak with Drake at all?" asked Penny trying to get the logic in all this matter while Flynn wondered why did only called Zelos by his complete name.

"Mithos cannot harm Drake. He wouldn't dare to do it. Because if he did, it would be like failing Drake's father again."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What exactly did Drake's father do to be in Mithos's good side? This doesn't make any sense." Said Flynn as he rubbed the back of his head as Pronyma prepared to answer. But instead she didn't, not because she didn't want to, but because her Faunus instinct kicked in, as did Rita's and Repede's animal ones.

"Flynn!" shouted the cat Faunus as Repede ran at the blonde. Only to be too late as a loud sound was heard in the heavy rain.

**BANG!**

It was the sound of high caliber sniper rifle being shot.

* * *

**AN: The second half of the chapter was not easy to write. But at least I gave Penny a 'screen time.'**

**On another note: Asbel didn't see Flynn get shot, he saw something else in the future that was linked to the event.**

**For those who had followed the previous chapters notice that the moon didn't turn red.**

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Holy Lance: **is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate.

**Fireball:** The caster summons as many Fireballs he wants. Of course, the more the number the bigger the cost of Aura, unless it was well trained.

**Ice Tornado: **When the spell is activated, a light blue vortex of snow and ice appears, surrounding and damaging the enemy. It also has a lift effect allowing enemies to be launched into the air with this spell. This spell tends to have a moderate effect range and good combo potential, making it one of the more useful spells of its damage range.

**Prism Sword: **The arte involves a multi-colored rune that appears on the ground around the target, followed by beams of light raining down randomly within the rune, acting as a more focused variation of Judgment. The arte ends with a final, more powerfully centered beam that crashes upon the middle of the rune with the image of a sword of light.

**Leonazium: **When the arte is used, Pronyma summons a magic circle in front of her with her left hand and then thrusts her staff through it. The attack releases a lion head-shaped blast very similar to the Beast arte, except Leonazium's blast is much larger, as well as red-colored, as opposed to Beast's usual blue coloring.

**Beast: **When this arte is activated, the user slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. This is an effective arte to clear mobs when surrounded by many enemies because of its power and force.

**Judgment: **create several pillars of light that strike across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Agarazium: **When this attack is used, Pronyma spins and raises her weapon to the air, creating a glyph under her enemy while surrounding that character with a cylindrical formation of rings. When the rings rise from the ground, all enemies caught within the small range of the glyph are lifted into the air and pushed away as they are knocked down by the attack while also taking damage during the whole process.

**Tractor Beam: **Tractor Beam lifts the enemy into the air while dealing damage before dropping them down.

**Rising Falcon:** The user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target. It can also be used with a kick instead of a sword.

**Shinning Field (Flynn's Signature arte): **Flynn phases through the target to create a glyph of blue and purple color that created a transparent cylinder like wall filled with particles of light, which bounce and harm the enemy inside of it.

**Radiant Dragon Fang (Flynn's mystic arte): **Once executed, Flynn raises his sword into the air, prompting it to shine brightly. Flynn then aims his sword at his enemies, releasing three dragons that carry his foes into the air, dealing damage along the way.

**Lucky Cat: **A large golden statue of a grinning cat is dropped onto enemies, and gold coins scatter about the area around it.

**Flame Dragon: **A sphere of fire forms, followed by a fiery dragon being summoned from the flame and continuously striking the enemies backward, then finally into the air.

**Ancient Catastrophe (Rita's Mystic Arte): **once executed, four balls of energy representing the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water rise from the ground. As the user changes their pose, the balls circle around for a moment, then stop, growing larger during the process. The user then encloses themself with a barrier before the four balls release their energy. The user's barrier then reflects the magic into a flash.

**Dark Sphere: **The caster summons a red with purple glyph that staggers the target before exploding and damaging anyone around them.


	33. Cruxis: The Blood Wolf

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 31**

**Warning: the following chapter has references of Clannad, Bleach, and To Aru Majutsu No Index.**

**First Person POV**

_The strength of the wolf is the pack, but the strength of the pack, is in the wolf._

_That is one, if not the first thing my father taught me the moment my training started._

_To say that the strength of the wolf is the pack means that each individual is an asset. The individual's assets reflect on the group, good or bad. By relying on the individual, the group benefits._

_To say that the strength of the pack is the wolf means that individuals gain just as much from the group as the group gains from them. The group as a whole can make the individual stronger or weaker._

_Those are things that according to my father, all leaders should always remember._

_But the simple thought of it frustrates me a lot. Not the phrase! The phrase sounds badass. It is the thought of having to be a leader was frustrates me._

_My father knew and understood me. He even told me once that he had the exact same thoughts in the past, and yet still chose the path of a leader. Why? He never told me; instead he challenged me to find out by myself. _

_"__And when will that be?" I asked once, to which he only said. "Patience little pup. You time to find that out will soon."_

_I scowled at the answer. Mostly because the reasons of him wanting to become a leader in the end were still unknown, which meant that my discomfort of being one._

_Not to mention I was a rather simple person, even thought I was born for great things. I was more of the kind of character that only had fun with simple things, because many of others just bored me. The only thing I really wished, as stupid it might sound, was being an idiot so I didn't have to worry of remembering of the responsibilities that were waiting for me in the future._

_But it all ended when I met an annoying blonde._

* * *

_"__Did you have enough!? Huh!?" I shouted as I looked at three kids at my age._

_Dad was meeting an old friend in the city. I asked him if I could stay in the park that was nearby instead so I could kill time instead._

_It looked like if it was some kind of party of friend or something. There were fathers drinking beer, mother talking in whisper which meant they were talking about gossip, teenagers playing basketball, and a couple of brats that were doing something that angered me._

_That was when problems started… well… I started the problems. There were kids throwing rocks at an stray dog that had everything buried but his head buried in the snow (__**AN: Remember, Yuri is a noble of Mistral. Which is supposed to be cold.**__)._

_I tried to talk with the kids that were more or less around my age to stop them from hurting the dog._

_Translation: I walked in front of them and caught a rock one of them threw to the dog, only to instantly throw it back at the one who threw it and then charge at the other two while they were distracted with their friend. _

_In the end even if I wanted to avoid problems, I was forced to use force, which got the attention of all the respectful parents and older siblings._

_Translation: The bastards that didn't do anything to stop these three assholes started to give me a bad eye. But it was the older siblings along with any friend who came at me… and that was when he appeared._

_"__Stop!" _

_I didn't blink as I heard the shout of another kid of my age, I didn't even pay any attention to it because I was surrounded and with the stray dog close to me, every move counted. The only thing I did know of the kid who shouted, it was that he got inside of the circle of older kids and stood in front of him showing his back. That was when I finally noticed him. _

_"__Picking against someone younger and outnumber is an act of cowards." Said the blonde kid as he looked at the side to look at the parents. "You should be ashamed of yourself for letting your children do something like this." _

_I remember how his voice didn't falter one bit as he said that. Even now after many years, I still laugh at the face of those bastards, priceless I tell you… but things gave a turn really quick._

_"__Picking up against a girl no less."_

_Did I mention even at a young age I had long hair, no? Now I did._

_I clearly remember what happened after. I walked to the blonde, who clearly didn't notice I was NOT a girl, and gently corrected his mistake._

_Translation: I dropped my guard and moved my head slightly down so my hair would cover my eyes. I got closer to the blonde kid and put my hand over his shoulder to turn him around. "I am not a girl you bastard!" and punch him straight on the face… good times._

_To his credit, he didn't fall nor flinch. Instead, he stood there as I retracted my punch to see a purple eye forming as he twitched with the other one while both were narrowed showing his annoyance… the next thing I felt was a hook on right cheek, it hurt like a bitch. But at least I lost y first milk took that day… which I almost lost in the snow._

_"__Was that really necessary!?" _

_From here on him and me started to fight each other. Even in that age, I was fast. But even so he managed to return and avoid most of my hits, not to mention like hitting him felt like punching a wall. I didn't realize until later, he was clearly trained._

_"__You called me a girl!"_

_"__You had long hair and more or less a girlish face!" he said as he caught a punch I threw and then bent it to position himself behind me while he still had a hold on my arm. "Why were you picking a fight anyway!?"_

_I didn't answer. Instead I moved my head back to hit him._

_"__Ah!"_

_To my surprise both exclaimed the same, I because even his head was like a wall, and he because I managed to actually made some damage, the bleeding nose was the proof of it._

_"__Because those son of bitches were throwing rocks at him!"_

_I ignored the looks of everyone in the park, but I still felt their gaze on me. Not that I cared anyway. What I was focusing was in the asshole in front of me, one that blinked in realization._

_"…__Then why the hell did you hit me!?" he asked as he walked to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt as I did the same. "Because you called me a girl!"_

_In our defense, we were kids._

_"__I had enough of this."_

_We were so focused in each other that we didn't notice that the oldest of the teenagers around us came walking. This is without a doubt, one of happiest moments._

_"__Get out of the way Blondie," _

_It was totally our of intent. "The problem isn't with you."_

_The moment we finally noticed him. Both of us turned our heads followed by out fist going straight in face. _

_"__Get the hell out of here! Don't you see we are dealing with something here!" _

_"__Yes! What the hell is wrong with you!? First you throw rocks to a poor dog and then you interrupt or fight! Are you animals or were you just raised that way!" said the blonde as we finally noticed all of the fathers starting to stand up._

_"__You bastards…! You broke my tee-"_

_"__Quit Bitching!"_

_It was weird. But the moment we stopped arguing with each other, we entered in a perfect sync, which was good considering that it was the two us against mostly all the persons in the park. But it was good, because something trigger in my head._

_There were only a few things that made me feel joy when I was a kid, although now that list has only increased a tiny little bit, those things were running, feel the cold wind hitting my face while doing the previously mentioned, and riding a giant wolf. But something about fighting alongside that bastard made want to smile during the whole thing. When I attacked he defended me from every attack, and when he attacked I took care of whoever was closest. It was like if I could fight without any kind of restriction… unfortunately that changed when the fathers had enough of us and decided to intervene, but even then, the guy did as much as he could to protect me._

_But only the two of us, with our current strength we had not chance for people that were three or four times our weight, even with my aura unlocked it was not something easy. The thing was, that even if both of us were beaten down, the blonde would not stop getting in front of me, it was like if he was trying to be a shield, which he was. And me? Well, I couldn't keep my mouth shut._

_"__Guess you fuckers feel sooo proud of hitting some kids. That says a lot of if the bitches you call sons, you should be so proud of them." I said sarcastically. I am honestly surprised I managed to control my trash talking now days._

_"__I am going to have a serious talk with your father when I am done with you."_

_I snorted. "Please, if anything he would say how proud he is of me for standing against a piece of shit and the rest of the it's family."_

_The man snorted and raised and prepared to kick me again while the blonde tried to stand up again. "Then I will put you two in the same hospital room." He said as I felt a cold wing pass around me, I couldn't help but smile at that moment._

_"__I would seriously pay to see you try." Said _

_The man stopped for a second. The next thing that happened after surprise me as I saw two persons making a sudden drop kick that made a sound of cracking to be very noticeable. I was not surprised by the fact that my ass of a dad finally decided to appear, what surprised me was the fact that there was a man of blonde hair next to him._

_"__Dad."_

_I blinked as I heard those words. It turned out that the person the old man wanted to meet was the father of the guy fighting along side me._

_"__This wouldn't have happened, if we met in Zaphias like I told you." Said the father of the blonde while mine went through the pockets of the person whose skull was probably broken._

_"__I needed a change of scenery. Besides, we skipped the awkward meeting of these two." Said my father as he took the scroll of the man while he eyed the blonde kid and me for a second._

_"__What are you doing with my husband's scroll!?"_

_My father scowled. "Bitch! We are having a chat here! So why don't you use something useful and go away to fuck yourself!"_

_The woman was taken back by the comment._

_It didn't take any genius to know my old man was angry. _

_"__Good to see your vocabulary is as refined as ever." Said the blonde man as he took the scroll from my dad's hand._

_"__Shut it Guren. Lets just get this over with." My father said as he looked at the crowd. "Dear trash, I am telling you this now, leave and we will- I will try to forget this as much as I can! If you don't then I promise you that you and your whole fucking families will be scared for life!"_

_"__I can see from where do you get the vocabulary."_

_I chuckled at the comment the son of the blonde did. "You have no idea."_

_"__You two are really full of yourself, aren't you!?"_

_My dad sighed. "Fuck it! I tried." Said my father as he looked at Guren, who was making a call in speaker._

_"__Good Afternoon, this is Mistral's general hospital. What can I help you with?__"_

_"__Yes, I would like to order an ambulance please."_

_"__Asking an ambulance for your sons!? Do you seriously think we will let you leave after this!?" asked one of the man as I felt the air around us get colder._

_"__As a mater of fact, sent a couple to the park near the river… How many?"_

_Guren looked at my dad with a neutral look as he sighed and starting to count with his finger. "lets see… one, two, three, four, five, six."_

_All of the men growled as the eyes of both of our father narrowed as a small smirk appeared on their faces. "Yeah, six."_

_Guren crushed the scroll with his hand as both charged. My old man was not exaggerating; they would be scared for life._

* * *

_"__Your son would have done the same thing if he is anything like you." _

_I remember the awkwardness that came next after the beat down we saw. _

_Both my father and his friend heard what happened, only for both to laugh while saying they would have done the same._

_And then there we were. Walking a few meters behind my father and the man named Guren while his son and I as I carred the stray dog on my head, walked in silence. Sometimes we eyed each other to see to notice how wounded was the face of each other._

_It looked like if we were still on 'sync', because we started to laugh at how ridiculous the face of each other looked. It was the first time I laughed like that._

_I didn't know in that instant, but I figured later I could be an idiot with this guy. _

_That was the first time I met Flynn Scifo. We hung together ever since that day. We may never agree in everything we did. But even so we laughed after, and even now… we still do._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The sound of calm wind could be heard. It was calm and serene in the night of a desert. It was weird since the wind was rather cold for a desert, even in the night.

Hell, it could even be a nice place to fall sleep for the night without worried… well, except for one person.

"I do have to admit." Said an old rusty like voice as a blur moved in the distance at a fast speed while leaving sakura petals in intent to get closer to the man speaking. "You are definitely the fastest person I have met to date. But,"

The man clapped his fingers, making several glyphs or brownish-orange to appear in the distance creating giant pillars of stone in the center of them (**Stalagmite**).

The blur didn't slow down; instead it kept going as he barely managed to avoid the first one to then barely made contact with the second one that forced him to lost balance until he finally crashed straight with the third one.

"Speed can only take you so far. **Gravity Well.**"

The man heard screams from afar as he saw a medium sized black dome with lighting traveling in the surface and small stalagmites on the dome's perimeter. "Speed can only take you so far."

The man saw the black dome to see a vague human figure trying to stand still from the intense gravitational pressure. "**Stalagmite.**"

A familiar glyph appeared next to the dome. But instead of being under the target, it appeared outside the dome with a semi-horizontal angle. The giant stalagmite appeared from the glyph and made direct contact with the target that could not move since he was already trying not succumbing to the gravitational force that was against him.

He wanted to curse as he felt the contact of the attack that left him without air. He wanted to curse more as he was sent flying away as he tried to breath in the air. And he wanted to curse even more the moment he made contact with the sand and rolled several times until he finally stopped.

But he didn't. He wouldn't give the satisfaction to the purple haired bastard that was standing 100 meters away from where he was… even if it was the THIRD time he was forced back in the same manner.

"Will you stop now!?" asked the man from afar. Yuri scowled; he didn't need to see the face of the man to see he was smirking right now.

The longhaired noble clenched his fist as he began to breath in an out as he tried to keep his cool. He opened his eyes and gave a step forward, only to feel how his foot sank slightly as his eye twitched.

"What!? Getting angry!?"

There were only a few things that Yuri Lowell hates with his soul. The top one being traitors and those who messed with his 'pack', but the thing that followed soon after was-

"You planned this didn't you!? Of all the goddamn places in the damn Remnant, you had to pick a desert! One from Vacuo no less!" shouted the noble confirming the one of the things he hates the most, Deserts.

In his definition: the air is always filled fused his sand, which results in the sand getting in his eye when he is using his semblance, not to mention that the sand on his face takes any pleasure from the feeling of the wind hitting his face. There was also the fact that he lost balance every time he made a step thanks the lack of solid to step in the sand, something that could be solved thanks to Celsius.

That is why Yuri decided in wasting no time in trying to summons her… but then _that_ happened… all of this events made Yuri, for the first time in various years, lost his cool… and Rodyle was not making things any easy.

Not to mention that once again he didn't have his sheath to do his Battōjutsu. He really needed to drop that habit.

"I am sorry! Did you say something!? My ears are not what they used to be!"

Now he was being trolled.

"Enough is enough." Whispered the annoyed as he took off his jacket and let fall to made a cloud of sand.

The first time Yuri used his semblance, he was so happy that he didn't care if he crashed against a wall because the feeling of the fresh wind hitting his face was the most liberating experience he had ever felt. Unfortunately, that made him develop a greed of speed, which why he started to wear heavy clothes that were being changed whenever Yuri was able to run in his normal speed while using the clothes. He then took his shirt and ripped a part of it so he could use it as a mask so the sand wouldn't get in his face or eyes while using his semblance.

'… Now, lets think.' Thought the noble as he left his shoes and pants on seeing that with the shoed he would have at least a better step in the sand.

The stalagmites that were used before had disappeared. As did all the ones that had been used since the start. It looked like the arte disappeared after a few minutes or so. This was bad because then perhaps he could use them as an advantage… No, he wouldn't be able to thanks to the weakness of his semblance.

There was no doubt speed was one of the things that Yuri exceeded the most. But in his case, it was a double edge weapon. Because he couldn't change trajectory in an instance, he could only barely start moving in a different angle while running, plus the fact that the sand didn't made the current case any easier was another problem.

That is he hasn't been able to get close to Rodyle. One stalagmite appears, he manages to avoid it, only to be see a second one right after, which he barely avoids thanks to not be able to even do more than 35 degree turn thanks to his speed and scenery. This made think again about what he said before; he could not just discard the idea of Rodyle setting this specific stage just for him.

That made him froze in the instance as he thought of the others while questions started to appear in his mind.

What if they knew of Luke illness and the need of electricity to power the Éclair? What if they knew of the need of Fire to activate Guy's aura at its fullest? Not to mention that both of his spirits were out if what happened to Celsius happened to him.

'Damn it! Guy was also wounded before we were separated, he wont be able to heal properly without being burned. Luke has the charge of the Éclair, but that is still just a temporal solution.'

Yuri shook his head as he started to walk forward.

Then there were Drake and Zelos. But he didn't have to worry much about them as long they were together.

And finally, there was Flynn.

'Yeah right.' Thought Yuri with a snort. He had so much confident in his brother in everything but blood that he knew he would be fine, he was considered the strongest after all.

He stopped walking as he looked at the distance to see Rodyle standing there. He threw his blade in the air and then caught backwards as an wind filled with sakura petals started to surround him.

'Here goes nothing.' Thought the noble one final time as breathed deeply before he started running at great speed. But not directly at Rodyle, but rather around him, which caused the Cardinal to wonder what was Yuri planning.

That is why he didn't to anything, only so he could see what the noble was planning as the radius of between the two started to decrees little by little, causing the Cardinal to chuckle.

It looked to him that Yuri was running with the maximum angle he could turn while also keeping his best speed. This little realization made him think with a smirk as he clapped his fingers so a familiar glyph would appear in front of where Yuri would soon pass. 'Does it really change anything?'

The eyes of the noble became slit the moment he saw the glyph. This was the moment he was waiting for, if he failed then he knew there wouldn't be a chance of beating Rodyle. He put an extra amount of aura in his feet, not to go faster, but rather to give strength.

His plan was simple… theoretically speaking. By already running and getting the hang of doing it in the maximum angle, achieving an extra angle to turn more was possible. That is why he strengthens his feet to force it; of course it will make lose a little speed, but thanks to the lack of weight of his jacket and shirt, it could be possible.

The noble forced his left to had a decent step in the sand as he turned to the side and add the extra angle to so he didn't crash with the stalagmite, and thanks to it, avoiding the other two was easy.

He wasn't an intellectual genius, and he wasn't much of a strategist either. The only reason he was able to do it perfectly was thanks to his instinct. An instinct that was shouting him to jump the moment he felt the direction of the wind change to where he was heading.

He didn't doubt his instinct. it has never fail him. That is why he didn't hesitate in jumping as high as he could to avoid a **Gravity Well.** He wanted to smile at that, but his instinct didn't make him relax for some reason, instead it was almost as if it was screaming him to turn around in mid air, which he did.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' thought the Noble as he saw a glyph of the earth element in mid air, something that should be impossible since this was an earth based arte. 'Not even Rita is capable of doing such a thing.' Thought the Noble as he forced his body to turn and move so he could be able to avoid the tip of the **Stalagmite** as he smirked. Because the moment he avoided it, he planted both feet in the solid earth and put as much aura as he could to jump higher in the direction Rodyle was.

Now he smirked. He flip in the air looking at the full moon to do an **Azure Edge **to propel himself down the moment he was right in top of the Cardinal, who just kept smiling as several glyphs started to appear. Little did he know that Yuri had a smile on his own face, because now avoiding the Stalagmites was easier.

Every time he was about to be in front of a glyph, he would flip in a direction and do an **Azure Edge **to get away from the attack thanks to the recoil. That was until Yuri did one final flip, but not to avoid another arte, but rather to do one of his own as his blade was surrounded by red energy.

"**Destruction Field!**" shouted the Noble as his blade moved to Cardinal, who simply raised his hand in defense, his smile never dropping.

*CLANK*

Yuri's eyes widened as an explosion happened. The last sound was the thing he expected to hear the moment he saw his enemy raising his arm like if it was a sword. Because that sound was without a doubt the one of metal clashing against metal.

"You really have some weird cards under you sleeve old man." Said Yuri with a smirk as he used the momentum of the clash to jump back as he got out of the cloud of smoke generated by the explosion and the clash.

"My name isn't Iron Will for nothing, brat." Said Rodyle as the smoke cleared to reveal the purple haired man as Yuri took notice of the hand to see the part his blade made contact with. Yes, there his sleeve was cut in that specific part, but under it there was skin, not metal.

Yuri dashed forward. It didn't really matter what Rodyle did, what mattered it was that Yuri was finally able to attack Rodyle in close range.

"Don't be so eager."

The Cardinal raised once again his right hand and used as if it was a sword to parry the sword as Yuri heard once again the sound of metal clashing metal, except this time he didn't paid any attention as he did a 180º degree turn to do a circular slash that was also blocked by the other hand.

The Noble back stepped and then charged to phase through Rodyle to do two different slashed, one in front and one of the back (**Ghost Wolf**), only for both to do nothing as two consecutives *CLANK* were heard.

'Don't tell me all his body is like that!?' thought the Noble as he was about turn around, only to feel his head being grabbed and then be tossed away in the air. Yuri tried to recover in mid air when his instinct suddenly kicked in again, but it was too late as he was rudely interrupted by great deal of pain that came from his back the moment he felt something making impact on it, a kick if the way it felt told him something else beside the fact that the sound of *CRACK* was heard in that same moment. The pain he felt was so big that he didn't register dropping his sword or the fact that he was about to land in the sand.

For the first in his life, Yuri was glad he was in a desert, because that way the impact of the ground wouldn't be as hard as it would be if it was a solid ground instead of sand. Although sand did have on his face, which forced him to take the piece of clothe of his face as he panted repeatedly thanks to the incredible pain he was feeling in the back.

"I would have preferred, if we could have stayed playing you being hit by an **Stalagmite **and forced back."

Yuri scowled as he tried to stand up as he heard the voice of Rodyle. "Although I quite happy I did a little warm up just now."

The noble looked at the Cardinal with a simple smile with his Abyssion in hand.

'Shit.'

"The son of Kratos really did a great number by forging this." Said the Cardinal as he started to wave the sword. "Perfect balance, decent length,"

He raised his other hand and put the tip of the blade on it so an small wound could be seen.

'!' Thought Yuri as he saw a small drop of blood fell in the sand before the wound was healed.

"And very sharp as well."

Yuri growled, which made the Cardinal laugh.

"Want to know the trick?"

The Cardinal didn't wait for an answer as he pierced his finger once again, except this time he was not wounded. Instead of wound, what was in the finger of the man was something black, almost like metal.

"Iron Will…Will…Blood." Said Yuri in realization as the man stabbed the sword in the sand and clapped. "Blood son! You should give more credit to yourself, not the best of strategist. But very clever and intelligent if I have to say so myself."

The man stopped as he explained. "My semblance allows me to control the properties of my blood at _WILL_. With it, being able turn my whole body into something as strong, if not stronger than steel," explained the purple haired man as his whole skin turned black. "is not a challenge for me."

Yuri didn't like the situation one bit. Not because of the information that was being given to him, but rather of why was it given to him. Tell something to a child and he might believe it. What was happening here was something similar, Yuri was fast and has a decent level of strength, hell, he has even cut containers or cars in movement in two. That is why he could tell that Rodyle's black skin was stronger than metal or iron.

What Rodyle was trying to do, was making Yuri see that there was not a way for him to beat him. The worst part of all, it was working. Even if his wound healed completely, there wasn't a way for him to be able to cut through it… not without the help of Abyssion.

The sword had made contact with Rodyle's blood, but such a small amount would be nothing. And the one other way to use the effect of the sword was his own blood. Something he would not do thanks to the oath he made with Lloyd all those years ago. The way he saw it, there was only an option left, run. Run and hope to find a town or city nearby. Or at least someplace with reception he could contact the General.

"Catch."

Yuri's eyes snapped open as he was forced out of his thoughts to see his blade spinning in the air towards him. He extended his hand to catch his sword as his instincts kicked in again. Unfortunately, he stopped his movement thanks to the pain on his back.

The next thing the noble knew was that his chest was in so much pain that it looked like if it was broken completely. He fell on his knees as Rodyle retired his fist from Yuri's chest.

"I cannot let a stray dog just run away now, can I?"

The noble gritted his teeth. First he is being toyed in a game of him trying to get to where Rodyle was, then see how his enemy was stronger than him and make him realize he couldn't do anything in the current state, which forced him in actually considering a tactical retreat, to then pull this. All of this time, Yuri was being toyed as he ran through his own demise.

'So-n of a bi-tch.' Thought the Noble as he coughed some blood.

"Sit there and relax Lowell. Patience is a virtue after all." Said the Cardinal nonchalantly.

'Patience? Patience for what?' thought Yuri as he started to hear beeping.

Yuri didn't see the Cardinal; hell, even moving his head up made his whole body hurt.

"_Release the seal in my location now!_"

"_You bastards!_"

Yuri's eyes widened. He didn't quite remember the first voice, but he knew the second voice really well. Even of the sound of gunshots and rain could be heard, he would recognize that pitch scream anywhere. 'Rita.'

_"__There better be a good reason for this Pronyma." _said a voice that he did not know. All he could tell was that the first voice he heard belonged to the Female Cardinal, and that the last voice sounded like one of a teenager.

"_My target got shot! I am trying to heal him but the Bullet hit a vital spot! My lord I need you to-_"

"Shot!?" shouted Rodyle in an angry tone, something that Yuri found odd seeing that the man looked like if he was always relaxed. "Didn't you chose a seclude location like all of us agreed?"

"_This is not the time for this Rodyle! I need Lord Mithos to release the seal fast! Otherwise the life of Flynn Scifo will be lost!_"

Yuri froze. Everything froze to him. He no longer listened the conversation as his breathing became even more erratic. Panic and fear took over as he started to have flashes of his 'brother' running through his eyes. Soon, panic and fear were replaced by and anger and hate as he started to grit his teeth as the vision started to turn red.

'Not again. NOT AGAIN.' Thought Yuri as blood started to come out of his mouth after biting the side of his lip while he looked at the golden bracelet on his left hand as it was the reminder of something horrible.

He couldn't believe it. No, he didn't want to believe it. Little by little the pain he was feeling started to become nothing compared to the seas of emotion he was experiencing. It was not anything new to him, but even so, the feeling of wanting to murder someone with everything you had for reason that were personal was something he would never get used to, or even control.

In that moment, he remembered one of the first things he learned. The strength of the wolf is the pack, but the strength of the pack, is in the wolf. If one of the pack is taken down, then it doesn't just affect the wolf, but also the whole pack. And that could only mean one thing. The wolf was out for blood**. **

He didn't want to break the promise he did with Lloyd many years ago. But, he couldn't bear to lose another friend or person he considered family again. Not again. The pain was already too hard the first four times, each with the same amount of emotional pain. But what was different in each occasion was the level of hatred and rage he carried. Both emotions he had kept hidden and in check over the years, but this, this was the last straw. He just couldn't resist the urge he had the night of the bloody winter, an immeasurable desire of killing everyone that was considered an enemy.

That is why, as a wolf snarls and prepares to kill its prey; Yuri Lowell did the same as he forced himself to sit in one knee as he put the other foot on the sand.

All rational thought started to become lost as all primal instinct started to take over. He raised Abyssion and put it in front of him in horizontal as he raised his free hand to put it on the edge next to the hilt.

All rational thought he had left registered the whole moment in slow motion as he started to slid his hand through the edge of the sword in the same fashion while his conscious played a memory he thought he would never have to remember, as if it was giving him a reason not to do it. Unfortunately, despair made people do things they would never thought, in this case, breaking a promise.

* * *

_An 11 year old Yuri followed a spiky brown haired kid through a hallway._

_He was not sure, if he should be here alone… scratch that, the right word is a witness, because the person in walking in front of him has more than enough reason to kill him. Especially since it was his very same person he was referring to who asked for him to come alone._

_"__So… How have things going?"_

_He really was not the type of doing small talk. He even preferred keeping silence in this kind of situation, but the tension and guilt was killing him._

_"__Really good, thanks for asking." _

_Yuri deadpanned as a drop of sweat went through his neck, not to mention that the monotone voice he used was not helping either nor common for Lloyd Aurion._

_"__We are here." Said Lloyd as stood in front of two doors he slid open._

_Yuri was amazed as he entered to what the person in front of him called his playroom AKA a forge. There were several instruments like hammers and pliers and many other forging tools, all in order._

_But there was something that looked out of place. 'Why are there books in a forge?' asked Yuri to himself as he noticed the pile of books, which was ironic considering that the books were the only things that were neither in place or order._

_He walked closer to the lectern that had a big book open, only to see it was written in very strange language._

_'__What the hell does he read?' thought the young noble as he noticed that the other books were also in the same language._

_"__Over here."_

_His train of thought was stopped as he looked at the direction Lloyd spoke. He got closer to him to notice a table that had purple metallic parts, a purple edge and some weird purple colored dust crystal._

_"__Is this it?" asked the noble a little disappointed as his nervousness disappeared for a bit._

_"__Nope."_

_The noble turned his head to see Lloyd opening some treasure chest that had letter in the inside, and two weapons. _

_Yuri only focused on one, the one with the keychain in form of the head of a wolf._

_"__That you see there is an experiment to help a friend of mine, unfortunately that little project is giving me more problems I thought it would… this, is your sword." Said Lloyd as he took of the black sheath to reveal a red blade._

_Yuri Lowell never showed amazement to anything, and when he did, it was in sarcasm. That was until today._

_"__I named it Abyssion." Said Lloyd as a frown as his eyes narrowed a little as he quickly pointed Yuri, got nervous again, for a good reason._

_"__What?" asked a confused Lloyd as he saw Yuri's reaction._

_"__What do you mean by what!? It isn't normal to point a sword at someone."_

_That Lloyd confused. "But Drake did the same thing one year ago and you didn't even flinch."_

_Yuri gave a nervous laugh at the memory. "That is because he didn't have a reason to kill me!"_

_Lloyd raised an eyebrow in confusion, which then turned into realization as he remembered. "Oh!" exclaimed the Noble as he moved the tip of the blade closer to Yuri._

_"__Don't get it closer you dumbass! And was that an Oh!?" asked Yuri a little alerted as Lloyd smiled. "You forgot about the whole thing didn't you!?" asked Yuri as he pointed accusingly._

_"__Guilty as charge. Now if you would please be a good pal and stay put." Said Lloyd as he gave an step forward as Yuri simply sighed and stood put with blank face. _

_"__You won't dodge?"_

_The Noble shook his head. "I kind of deserve this. But please, don't wound any vital spot." Said Yuri as Lloyd simply shrugged his shoulders before raising his blade as Yuri closed his eyes waiting for the strike, which never came._

_"__Catch."_

_Yuri's eyes snapped wide open as he saw the blade going at him. "I thought-" said Yuri as he caught the blade._

_"__That I wanted to kill you after you nearly split my brother in two around a year ago… nah." Said Lloyd eloquently as he waved his hand. "You didn't mean to… right?" Lloyd lowered his voice in the last part of the sentence as he narrowed his eyes slightly while they changed between red and white._

_"__Nope." Said Yuri trying to keep a straight but honest face as he saw Lloyd's eyes returned to their usual red._

_"__I forgave you for that incident a long time ago. I wouldn't had put the right effort I did while forging Abyssion if I didn't." said Lloyd as he took a chair to sit. _

_"__But I-" started Yuri. _

_"__Nope." Said Lloyd as he pointed Yuri to take another chair. "It was an accident… at least I consider it that way… the point is, you didn't meant to leave that scar on his body... just like I didn't try to tear you apart soon after it." Said Lloyd beaming a bright smile while Yuri just gave him a deadpan._

_'__I feel for you Drake.' thought Yuri._

_"__Listen, the point is I forgave you." Lloyd points at the blade. "And I kept my end of the bet." Said the reddish-brown haired noble as soon the smile faded. "Which makes me remember why I asked the others to stay away while we talked… just to make it clear, it wasn't to kill you."_

_Yuri laughed nervously. "That point is more than clear."_

_"__The reason I called here was to talk about Abyssion… I feel like I am helping creating some kind of monster."_

_"__Wow wow. Chill doctor FrankenJhon."_

_Lloyd blinked. "Never thought you for the reading type."_

_"__Focus Lloyd."_

_"__Right… I forged it, as you wanted it. A sword similar to Yin and Yang without the need of two swords-"_

_"__That was optional."_

_Lloyd narrowed his eyes as he continued. "At first didn't know how I was going to do it. There were times I cursed myself for saying I would be able to do it. That was until I decided to use the crystals of the cave of wonder."_

_Yuri raised an eyebrow. "You weren't planning on using them."_

_"__I was angry at you. Anyway, that is why I decided to take it as a chance to know what each of the other crystals did."_

_"__SO that is why it took you a year! Also, you didn't know the function of all the crystals."_

_A vein popped in Lloyd's head. "Many things happened ok! Now do not interrupt me again. Well…"_

_"__You tested all of the crystal." Said Yuri rolling his eyes._

_"__Right! And I found one of them intensified by the touch of blood, I accidently cut myself so don't ask… once I knew which crystals to use, forging was not a problem… or so I thought."_

_Yuri raised an eyebrow. _

_"__Lets just say I felt chills after working on it for hours… and then there was the test run. It works like a charm against Grimm skin and blood… or whatever the hell they bleed. It also works from the blood of others… but then there came the blood of the wielder… it really was out of curiosity… I don't remember anything."_

_"__?"_

_"__It is just-" Lloyd tried to find the right words. "I felt the power ok! Way more than when using other sources of blood… but I also felt dark, really dark. Not to mention I started to lose consciousness or any ability of reasoning clearly… had not been for dad and Dirk to knock me out… I wouldn't know what to would have happened… that sword… is probably the most dangerous weapon I will ever forge."_

_'__That is why he named it after the legend of Abyssion.'_

_Yuri became hesitant. "Then why are you giving me this?"_

_To his surprise Lloyd smiled. "Because I agree with your reasons for wanting a weapon like this. And I respect it. But remember, a wolf is never alone."_

_Yuri snorted. "You had no make it corny."_

_Lloyd laughed a little "…There are a couple of condition before you claim the sword as yours."_

_Yuri nodded._

_"__Never use it with your blood unless there is someone as strong as you close so he is able to knock you out before you lose control. If there isn't anyone of that caliber then do it alone, eventually something will happen."_

_"__Eventually?"_

_"__Don't make me regret this Yuri… finally, and probably the most important of all, never do it in __anger__ or any other __negative emotion.__ I could practically feel all of those affecting me, even if I was not suffering of any before I cut myself with the blade" Said Lloyd with the determination in his eyes Yuri did the same._

_"__I swear it."_

_Lloyd smiled. "Lets get out of here then. We don't want the others to think I am trying to kill you." _

_Yuri laughed as he sheathed his new blade and followed Lloyd, his friend._

* * *

"I am sorry Lloyd." Muttered Yuri as a tear of anger and sadness went down thorough his cheek while his hand reached the tip of the blade as time unfroze for him.

Nothing happened… until he started to give the most agonizing scream of his life.

Rodyle took notice of it as he changed his focus from the conversation he was having.

**(AN: Play Noragami OST Misogi)**

Yuri stabbed the crimson blade on the sand it started to glow as the light blue keychain turned dark red and its usual red. Black glyphs markings started to appear on the tip of the blade and began to spread through the whole blade.

The same glyphs started to come out of Yuri's wounded hand and extended through his whole chest as his usual plain long hair started to grow a little more, it then started to look more savage and feral like while it's color changed to dark blood like red, as did his dark-grey eyes accompanied by the same glyphs markings while his sclera became black and his pupils slit. His canines became slightly visible as all of his features become slightly more feral.

The man looked as the transformation took place with amazement. But there was something else that took his attention. The usually beautiful white that surrounded the moon was replaced by the same dark blood red tone while the eyes and hair of Yuri started to glow.

He couldn't explain what happened next. But he felt chill that he had not felt in a very long time, fear. And such was the fear that he intently jumped back and clapped his fingers to jump as a diagonal **Stalagmite** appeared so he could propel himself away as Yuri, who started to be surrounded by dark red sakura petals, snarled and run through the tower made of earth as slashes were made in each of the locations of the outer ankle bone. The blood that came from it began to take shape of wings as Yuri jumped from the tip of the tower.

Rodyle's eyes widened as he saw the angered noble jumping to him in an incredible speed while gaining the same height as him, it was almost as if he was flying.

The Cardinal didn't waste a second and made several glyphs to appear in the air in all kind of direction and angles knowing full well Yuri wouldn't be able to use **Azure Edge **to avoid them. But he was proved wrong, not because of the **Azure Edge **part, but the part he wouldn't be able to avoid them all.

The eyes of the Cardinal widened in amazement as he saw the noble moved in the air as if he was flying. But he wasn't. The wings didn't gave that ability but rather an extra boost of agility, but it was not only that, there was some of the blood being drop from said wings, blood that suddenly expanded as if it was an small surface that he used to quickly jump his way around all the **Stalagmites **while keeping his speed.

'Another blood related user, the irony!' thought Rodyle as he raised both in defense and hardened all of his body the moment Yuri got at a range of attack, only to disappear and reappear behind as blood came out of the wounds generated in back and the arms of the man. Which caused him to froze in surprise ah he fought the urge to let any kind of sound that indicate any pain. And he did manage to do it, until he then felt a blade slashing his back as he was forced down (**Severing Fang**).

'He must have used blood to jump back!' Thought the Cardinal as he quickly stood up ignoring the pain as his aura started act. He quickly saw that Yuri was already close to him, he didn't panic, although a little hint of fear was still there, the analytical part of Rodyle noticed that there was no style on pattern in the way he moved. Yuri Lowell was not conscious; he was fighting out of pure carnal instinct. But that only meant he was fighting a wild animal nothing more. An animal that charged without thinking as the Cardinal barely managed to avoid the blade to then plant his enhanced black fist on his face.

Rodyle didn't drop his guard as he saw Yuri not only being send away by his punch, but also recovering.

"**Gravity Well!**"

A familiar dome appeared in Yuri's position. But unlike the last time, this one was three times bigger. The Cardinal was confident Yuri wouldn't be able to stand three times the force of the gravity that the arte made.

*CRACK*

Wrong. Because like a breaking illusion.

*CRACK*

The dome started to break little by little as it finally fell down.

"So this is what it feels being annoyed." said the man with a scowl as he no longer took any chance as he created even more glyphs of **Stalagmites **then before. Even with the buff of whatever he was using, there was still his problem to do drastic turns… again, wrong.

This time Yuri didn't slashed his problem. He ran through the whole field surrounded with artes with outstanding maneuver while gaining even more speed while doing as he let a trail of crimson petals. So much was the speed, that Rodyle didn't register the moment he got out of the whole field and then disappeared and reappeared behind the man who managed the move and activate his semblance on his own semblance out of instinct, but it was useless in way, because the next thing Rodyle did was scream as he grabbed the part where his left arm was supposed to be as said arm was landed a few meters away from him.

The Cardinal let out another scream as he turned to meet Yuri once again as he was surrounded by a **Overlimit**, but unlike the normal ones, this was also blood red themed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Yuri as he made his sword spin in his hand as he wounded Rodyle. He then followed by four slashes with kicks between each attack to then perform a **Ghost Wolf **and then instantly turn around after the frontal and back slash of the previous arte to give three slashed that were then followed by yet spinning blade to then do a dark red **Final Gale, **the cardinal took the projectile fully on the back as he felt like a X bladed formation went through him, he really felt that he was going to split into four piece in that moment. But Yuri wasn't done, he quickly made a punch in the ground that made his enemy stumble even more to execute 6 slashed, then phase through him and give one final slash as his **Overlimit **ended (**Shining Fang-Dragon Swarm-Ghost Wolf-Shinning Dragon Swarm-Final Gale-Divine Wolf**).

At this moment the body of the Cardinal was completely wounded. So much that it would take a lot of time for them to heal, but the didn't have that luxury right now.

"_Rodyle!_"

The eyes of the man snapped open as he heard the voice of his Lord while also earing screaming in the distance. "_I don't know what is going on there! But stop it now!_"

"Easier said than done my Lord." Said the man as a sparkle or purple color started to come from his chest as his skin started to turn green and change. "In 4000 years, I would have ever thought in using this."

Yuri stopped as he snarled. It was like if a wolf had cornered their prey and waited for it to do something. It was like that old saying; animals become more dangerous the moment they are cornered. But that was a mistake for Yuri, if it wasn't because any kind of rational thought was gone from his mind, he wouldn't succumb to one of the most primal known, curiosity… it was funny considering he considered himself more of a wolf.

He would have known ending this now was the wisest action to take. But instead he saw as his enemy in curiosity as turned into some kind of giant monster as his left arm started to grow back. That was the moment his instincts told him to attack.

But that was his mistake once more as he got caught in a **Gravity Well**, it was a normal one this time. So breaking it was the easy part, but the moment he did it, he was met by a giant hand that grabbed him back the head and began to made pressure on it intently as Yuri screamed in pain as he was planted on the sand, that even if it was soft, the force of the impact was enough to get him unconscious.

The giant then looked up in the moon to see it was still red. He looked down while he still had Yuri's head on his grip.

'I part of me will regret this,' thought the mutated Rodyle as he let go of Yuri's head so he could made a fist since his other hand was still regenerating. 'But another part will not.'

He slammed his oversized fist at Yuri's body, over and over.

* * *

"… I am not having some kind of nightmare… right?"

A blonde brawler looked at the night sky as she saw that the normal white of the moon was gone.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Yang as she changed her focus from the window to Blake, who pinched her.

"There, you are not dreaming." Said Blake blankly as she stared outside the window to see the drops of rainfall as well as the new color of the moon.

"It feels… scary for some reason… weird."

Yang looked at her partner in confusion as she waited for her to continue. "…I feel like I have read of this before… but I can't remember where or why." Said Blake with a mix between a frown and scowl as Yang snorted.

"Wanna now what's weird? The lack of screaming and scolding in this room."

Blake blinked at Yang's statement. "Now that you mention it… they should have been back by now." Said Blake as Yang checked her scroll.

"None of them are answering…"

Yang face grew pale, which made Blake worried at the reaction. "You don't think they went to the city without me, do you!?"

Blake fought the urge of face palming as she answered. "We have classes tomorrow. You now how Weiss is with being responsible with our time, going to the city this day and this hour doesn't sound like her. Not to mention that I really doubt Ruby would convince her." Said the Faunus as she headed to the door carefully so Zwei didn't wake up.

"Lets ask JNPR and ask if they have seen them."

"Good. I will go and ask Drake and Zelos the same- what?"

Blake stopped and turned around with a frown on her face. "I don't think that would be wise. We saw him no more than hour ago, remember the state he was?"

Angry. Realization stroke Yang. "At leas-"

"Don't forget I also has his personal mission tomorrow. Might as well let him and Zelos rest."

Blake turned around Yang opened his mouth again. "What about Ru-"

"We will ask them, IF we don't have any other place to look."

Blake started to walk again leaving Yang with her mouth open. She soon followed her partner as a very bad feeling invaded her. Perhaps it was the red like nightmare moon that was outside along with the rain, which was by the way affecting Blake. She was getting nervous just by thinking of it while she was trying to think where exactly had she seen a red moon.

She stopped her train of thought seen it would only bring her a headache as she walked to JNPR's dorm as said door opened to reveal Nora, who was wearing a two-piece swim suit and a towel, running out of the room while Ren tried to stop her.

"…Do I want to ask?"

Jaune laughed nervously as he looked at Blake, "Nora thinks she will get something like blessing or super power by getting a shower under the red moon… which is honestly starting to freak me out." Stated Jaune as he rubbed the back of his head while Yang chuckled at something else.

"At least she didn't decide to do it naked."

To her surprise, Jaune blushed. "Oh god she tried… I really do not know why I am surprised."

Yang statement was ignored as Blake talked with Jaune. "You really are not the only one feeling ominous about the moon. Have you seen Ruby and Weiss?"

The blonde shook his head. "Have you tried calling?"

"Several times vomit boy. " said Yang nonchalantly as she moved her head to look inside the room to see Pyrrha looking at her scroll.

"What about you Pyrrha?"

The four times champion took her eyes out of the scroll and looked at the brawler. "Sorry Yang. What did you say?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "What are you looking at that is so entrainment?"

The champion scowled as she focused on her scroll. "I am looking at the news to see what they say about the moon. But nothing can be say about it except that many people think it is the end of the world and they are freaking out in the streets of all the world."

Blake scowled. The phrase 'humans fear what they don't understand' came to mind. Except this time it was not related to Faunus, that is why she could relate with that phrase right now.

"Lets hope it changes soon. Sorry to bother you."

Yang nodded. "Please tells us if you hear anything from Ruby."

Jaune nodded as he closed the door of his room.

"So… what now?" asked Yang starting to get worried.

"Lets ask the other teams in this building, with any luck they might no something."

Yang nodded as she started to follow Blake.

* * *

"Calm down." Said the Faunus as they closed the door of her dorm after a fuious blond entered.

"How do you want me to calm down!? My sister if Oum knows where without a way of contacting her!"

It turned out that none of their friends of acquaintances knew of the whereabouts of red and white. Which resulted in the most obvious results, an angry Yang.

"Getting angry about it won't do anything to solve the problem either."

Blake was trying being the voice of reason, as always. But she was also at the verge of being nearly in the same state as Yang if they didn't find Ruby and Weiss soon.

"What are you doing?"

Yang didn't answer as she looked among her clothes. "Something to cover my hair."

Blake's eyes widened in terror as she temporally forgot about Ruby and Weiss the moment she heard those words. "You are going out in the rain!?"

"It is a sacrifice a I am willing to make for my sister." Said Yang as she tossed something to Blake without looking. "And you are coming with me."

A cat in the rain? Bad idea.

"I am not going out in the rain! Especially not with that white moon our there!" said Blake as she looked at the window.

"If I am sacrificing my hair then you can…" Yang started the sentence with loudly as little by little it started to decrees as Blake's words reached her subconscious while both blinked at each other.

"Well look at that." Said Yang as both walked to the window. "It isn't the end of the world after all." Replied the blonde as they looked at the white moon. Blake internally sighed as she calmed down a little. With that was happen, she didn't register that the moon returned to its normal color.

"Now put that on your face and help me look for Ruby and Weiss."

Blake was about to release another outburst, but decided to play the rational card instead. "Look, the academy is too big. There are many places to look. Not to mention that us getting wet might give us a cold. Besides, it is not like we have a way of track all of the moves they had made."

And just like if fate was watching. "WOOF!" the answer to their problems appeared.

"AH!" exclaimed the Faunus as she jumped to the closest upper bed.

"There! Zwei will track Ruby's scent." Said Yang as she opened the door as she took a piece of clothe in her hand.

"It is raining Yang. There is no way Zwei will be able to… follow her scent."

Blake's words started to die down as she looked with a monotone face, as Zwei casually walked out of the door while smelled the floor.

"You were saying."

Blake didn't see her partner face as she went out of the room. But she just knew Yang was grinning as she said those words.

'He will lose the scent the moment he steps on the rain. There is nothing to worry about… but, then why did they take the opposite direction to the stairs.'

Blake didn't waste a second and followed them, only to twitch her ears as she found Zwei and Yang stepping in front of a certain dorm.

"And look where the trail ends." Said Yang with half smile as she looked at the Faunus. "The only place you didn't want to look into."

Blake sighed. "Just knock the damn door."

Yang smirked as she did as told to receive no response.

Both started to knock at the door several times while calling Drake or Zelos to receive nothing.

"You don't think they already left, right?" asked Blake.

"Knowing how Drake gets when he is angry."

"Probably." Said both at the same time as they sighed and then looked at each other as if they had the same thought.

"I cannot break the door. It is reinforced to hold up strong impact, perhaps with Ember Celica, but it is my locker."

"Cannot force an digital lock either. We would need his scroll… why is Ruby's scent in Drake's dorm anyway."

Yang shrugged her shoulders as she kept thinking. "Perhaps she and Weiss caught up to them while Drake and Zelos where leaving and then decided to ask them to look for their room. Then decided to take a nap on Zelos's bed, which I wonder if sleeping there is as comfy as the bed itself looks."

Blake gave her a deadpan.

"I don't know ok! Geez... you do have to admit though, that room has an amazing… view."

"Yang?" asked the Faunus worried as she saw an smile forming on the brawlers face.

"Remember that window you jumped because you wanted the tuna."

Blake froze. She didn't want to remember that, but she knew where Yang was going. Now the only problem was, who was going to climb to the window while it was raining.

Both eyes narrowed. "So… how are we going to fix this?"

Yang didn't answer; instead she raised her right fist and put the left palm under it.

"So be it."

Blake did the same as they stood looking at each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

* * *

Yellow eyes looked calmly at the door in front of her as she also kept a distance from a certain dog.

Soon the silence was interrupted as the door opened. The stoic face of the Faunus shifted to one with half grin on her face as she looked at the red eyes of an angry blonde, who had her wet completely wet.

"Looks like that piece of cloth didn't do the job."

Yang growled. "Shut up and get in already."

The Faunus smiled evilly as she and Zwei went through the door while Yang headed to the bathroom.

"They aren't here. But Zwei brought us here for a reason… holy shit."

Blake looked at the bathroom door.

"They have a bathtub!"

Blake's bow twitched as she focused in something else.

"Not only a bathroom and closet but also a bathtub!? Why can't our dorm be like this!?"

Blake sighed. "Don't forget Drake and Zelos are nobles, this kind of luxury should be normal."

Yang got out of the bathroom with a towel on her hair. "Have you forgotten we have a heiress on out team?"

Blake stopped for a second. "You have a good point…"

"We seriously need to talk her into it." Said Yang as she kept drying her hair with the towel while Blake looked at the half open closet to also notice that a hand crushed part of the wood. She narrowed her eyes and got closer now knowing where to look first.

"I really doubt the headmaster would let us… wow."

Yang raised her head as she stopped carefully rubbing her hair with the towel. "What?"

She got closer as she put the towel around her shoulder while Blake gave a step back so she could, making her release a whistle.

"That is a big safe." Blake nodded at the obvious as her worst side started to surface. "Wonder what is in there?"

Yang smirked. "Probably Zelos's dirty books. Anything else in the closet?"

Blake mentally pushed her curiosity away as she examined the rest of the clothes. "… Lots of black jacket hoodies."

"Why I am not surprised?" The blonde snorted as she took one to warm herself. "I am sure he won't mind." Replied the blonde as a sense of remembrance hit her the moment she put on the jacket. It felt exactly the same way it did the day she and Drake first met.

"Just made sure to give it back." Said Blake as she decided to give a better look to the room to notice an open bag next to Zelos`s bed. "They were packing their stuffs…"

Blake looked at Yang with a scowl. "They got out of the dorm without their things… or something happened."

"WOOF!"

Both turned their head at Drake's bed to notice Zwei barking at it, or rather, under it.

"Zwei?"

Yang got closer as she called the name of the dog, which just kept barking and moving his paw under the bed.

Blake carefully moved around the other side of the bed a looked down thinking something under it was making him bark so much, and she wasn't wrong.

"A Dust Crystal?"

Yang got closer as Blake also pulled a box from under the bed.

"Deliver to Drake Aurion… from the Schnee Dust Company… I think I know what Weiss was doing here." Said Blake as she sat on the bed. "What if she herself came to deliver this."

"And Ruby just happened to accompany her… now the only question is, where are they?" asked Yang in concern as she looked at the Crystal in Blake's hand, which started to glow, and burn.

"AAH!" exclaimed Blake as she let the Crystal fall and roll in the floor as it shined brighter by the second while both girls and dog looked their eyes as two loud thuds were heard before a "NO!" that sounded really familiar to Yang and Blake.

"Ruby?" asked Yang as she and Blake opened her eyes to see Ruby and Weiss, both covered in blood.

The young leader looked around with a face of anxiousness. When she finally looked where she was, she dropped her scythe and fell on her knees as Weiss cursed and stabbed her rapier in the ground.

"Damn it!"

Meanwhile Yang walked closer to Ruby as she called her name several time while checking her body for wounds. She had drops of blood on her face, and some part of her cloth had blood on it, but it was barely noticeable thanks to the dark colors she used.

Yang blinked several times in confusion with her eyes still red. Ruby didn't have a single wound on her. She then turned to Blake and Weiss as she got a shook form her partner. Weiss's clothe were not as lucky as Ruby's, but she wasn't wounded either.

"We- we have to do something." Ruby said in a low and almost broken voice as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ruby, what are you talking about? And whose blood is this?"

Ruby couldn't take it as tear began to drop from her cheek. "Drake… he… he-"

Yang and Blake froze as Ruby looked at Weiss. "Ozpin." She said in a hurry as she took Crescent Rose and put it in its compact form. "We need to tell Ozpin." Replied the young leader as she rushed to the door ignoring Yang's screams, only to stop as Weiss stood on her way.

"You cannot do that Ruby. Remember what _he _said."

Weiss's words were said in a neutral tone, but her eyes looked like conflicted at what she was saying. "To trust him!? After what he did!?"

Weiss snapped. "He didn't have a choice! Remember that he has more than enough reason to save Drake's life. I am not telling you to trust him, believe me I can't even believe what I am saying, but he is the only one that can save his life!"

Ruby was taken back for a second while Blake and Yang observed, the only reason the brawler intervened and asked what was going on, was because Blake had a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to mention that telling Ozpin is something Drake and Zelos would hate us for. You know he doesn't trust him at all."

"But I do." Said Ruby thinking asking for the help of Ozpin would be the best action to take. But Weiss was right; Drake DID NOT trust at all him for some reason.

"The best action we can take is do what _he _said,"

The next words that came out of Weiss's mouth, made Yang froze to the core. "We need to leave things untouched, **because there are things that are better left without understanding.**"

Those were the exact same words that Raven told her. The simple phrase made her angry, because it was like saying that he was some kind of weird animal that you should stay away, or in a more literal context, that by simply trying to truly understand his life was a danger to all that who got close to him. And judging by what Weiss just said, she was pretty right about that.

'Don't give me that crap.' Thought the blonde as she gave a step forward.

Earlier today when she asked him on his bed, she was using him. Drake had some kind of connection with Raven that she wanted to know. Not for him, but for Raven's herself. It was like all those years ago when she put not only her life, but also Ruby's in danger; she forgot what was important thanks to her obsession. She forgot that regardless of how Drake Aurion was and acted, he was also a friend. Someone important for her, someone who shared the same kind of pain as her.

Perhaps he knew all along he was being asked to be used, perhaps no. But it was the fact that he accepted knowing full well it might reveal some of his secrets what mattered and she didn't acknowledged until now. That is why she would focus in what was really important right now. Helping her friend so she could at least redeem herself in a way, especially now that her little sister got involved some how, even if he didn't want the damn help to start. She would help him even if she didn't want the damn help in the first place. Because that is how Yang Xiao Long was.

"What. Happened?"

* * *

**Three days… it took me three whole days to come up with those last segments with RWBY, mostly with the last one as an indication of how things are going to be once vol 3 starts. Funny thing is, that whole fight of Yuri was ready since Sunday, but seeing that I was letting out Blake and Yang, I decided to put his instead of the beginning of the next chapter as the present and the whole deal with Mithos as a flashback.**

**Now, the next update might not be as soon as I would like (Lets hope I am wrong.). Spoilers: Ruby will do something reckless, but awesome. **

**Also… I might be breaking canon or rather extending the time between canon so can set all of the pieces I want for the tournament. Which I still don't know how I am going be able to do it… But I can say for sure that RWBY will be involved… which brings me to another project I have been thinking that will be announced at the end of Cruxis.**

**Now then to the fight… poor Yuri. At least I did one of my favorite Tales Of Vesperia combos**

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Azure Edge: **It is similar to Demon Fang in that it can be used from long range, though it travels through the air rather than along the ground.

**Final Gale (Yuri's Signature Arte): T**he user slashes the air twice, hurling an X-shaped Wind-elemental projectile toward the enemy.

**Ghost Wolf: **The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. It can be used easily to avoid an enemy's attack, but it is hard to link combos with it until it is used many times.

**Destruction Field: **The user flips and strikes the ground, creating a fiery blast of energy.

**Shining Fang**: The user rotates his weapon around his wrist, swinging it around in a complete circuit six times.

**Dragon Swarm(Yuri Version): **In the original version the user makes a chain of several wide slashes, moving forward with every strike. This is a damaging and deadly attack that is not easily avoided by grounded enemies. But this one makes four wide slashes with kicks placed between each slash.

**Shinning Dragon Swarm: **Upon activation of the arte, Yuri begins with a series of three wide slashes, then rotates his weapon around his wrist five times, hitting the enemy.

**Gravity Well: **When the spell is used, it creates a medium-sized black dome with lightning traveling the surface and small stalagmites on the dome's perimeter. All targets within the dome are obscured from view, and any enemies trapped within are crushed with intense gravitational pressure.

**Stalagmite: **The spell consists of summoning a giant pillar of stone from below to damage enemies.

**Severing Fang: **The arte involves Yuri kicking the enemy into the air and then slamming them into the ground with his sword.

**Divine Wolf: **Once activated, Divine Wolf consists of a series of slashes that end up downing the enemy to then add a slash that slices through the enemy to then finally add another that strikes the unguarded back.


	34. Cruxis: Blinded By Rage

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**AN: Added the ost for Yuri's fight in the previous chapter… forgot to add it while doing the revision.**

**Really sorry but the delay, but with the university, projects, exams, MGS V: PH and Destiny I had little time for this.**

**What it is even worse is that judging by the length of this chapter, it is going to be 4 more chapters before the end of this arc,. **

**Chapter 32**

A boy with plain blonde hair looked at everything around him. He saw a girl with a weapon that in his opinion was trying to overcompensate for something, What He did not know because her proportions were fine for a girl of her age in his opinion. Said girl was coming from his left side while spinning in the air with her scythe as also he eyed his right to see a red head charging with a thrust. In front of him was a white haired girl that created a giant sword of ice that was going to strike him. And finally-

"Whose plan is this now?" asked the blonde with an smile still on his face as he moved his head slightly to avoid a **Marian**, he grabbed Drake's wrist with his opposite hand and put a slight pressure on his elbow with the other one to redirect the attack to the direction Zelos was coming.

"Wow!"

The red head interrupted the Arte and forced his body to move so he could avoid the arte, which he did, but only so he could trip over thanks to Mithos who moved his leg in front of Zelos while he still had a hold on Drake.

"Ruby, change direction!"

Zelos warning was too late as he collided with the 15-year-old while he threw Drake to Weiss, who easily avoided the blonde as she send her sword to attack, only so her eyes opened in worry the moment both Ruby and Zelos rolled on the way of her attacks and stood in front of Mithos. This forced her to destroy her creation as it flew to Zelos and Ruby. What she did not expect was seeing both red heads flying right at her and giving her no time to dodge.

"_Wise _plan Weiss." Snorted Zelos after they rolled on the floor.

"Not now Wielder." said Weiss with a clear scowl as she forced her way out of being under the bodies of the two red heads.

"So! Who is next!?"

"This guy is infuriating!" exclaimed Weiss as she took in account everything that had happened so far.

Even if she and Ruby had no idea of what was going on, they didn't waste a second in giving a helping hand. Surprisingly, Drake had decided to follow their lead instead of telling them what to do.

Ruby struggled for a second, even thought she had seen Drake fighting, adding his style of fighting to her way of combat. Not to mention that she only had seen Zelos fighting a couple of times, all of them without his weapons.

She was nervous, and she had every right to be. But it was Zelos words of encouragement that helped go through it. 'You just do what you normally do. We will figure out the rest later.'

His usual smile would sure have helped. But that was replaced by the most serious scowl Weiss had ever seen in the red head, plus the fact that his blue eyes were not only slit but changing between blue and orange.

And Drake? He hadn't taken his eyes out of the blonde enemy that looked more or less around Ruby's age. At least that was what Weiss saw every time her eyes looked at him. But she was wrong.

Ruby didn't need to shout her orders, or how her partner would put it, name it. A weird way of naming their strategies, but it did the work way better that she would ever thought… back to track. Drake seemed to know somehow what Ruby was thinking, because just went she was about to tell him and Zelos what to do, both ran at the enemy as they said 'Got it.'

The heiress was wrong. Drake did eye something else than the enemy. He had seen how Ruby's eyes had moved in a certain way to then slightly look at him or Zelos. That is how he knew that he and his partner had to distract him from the frontal sight.

Drake did a somersault in the air as he extended his blade (**Tempest**) while Zelos did a **Super Sonic Thrust,** to which Mithos simply gave a back step avoid the red as he bended to avoid the blade and give a backflip kick that Zelos managed to dodge by canceling the arte and giving a back step so Drake could intervene with his arte while Mithos was not only giving him his back, but was also airborne.

So he wondered once again, how was it possible for someone to able to move his body with such speed and liberty. Because just like it happened before when they first attacked Mithos from various directions, he managed to move his body and take care of the 4 attacks. In this case, what Drake experienced was a sudden pain in the right cheek.

How was it possible?

He asked himself that question the moment he felt a kick on the right part of his face. The **Tempest **was an arte that only let the user see fractions of his enemy thanks to the spins the one realizing it does in the air. That is why he didn't exactly see the way Mithos moved, but to get away from the arte and then quickly deliver a kick was not something to be done easily… oh well, it didn't matter by the moment, because he did his part. And to Ruby's credit, she didn't shout the attack this time.

*BANG!*

Drake didn't see what happened because he had just hit the ground. He quickly recovered and looked at the direction he came from to Mithos right arm frozen.

Had the events that were happening being any different for Drake, he would have smiled behind his scarf as he understood the rest of Ruby's plan. By following the trail of her eyes, he knew what she wanted him and Zelos to do, but that didn't mean he knew the full extent of her plan, until now.

By going and attack in a straight line, he and Zelos were covering Ruby and Weiss from behind so Mithos couldn't see them while both girls waited for a chance to shoot an ice bullet thanks to Weiss's glyph. It was a really nice plan, but someone got to eager.

Ruby didn't waste a second as she took her scythe and used her semblance after she shot a bullet to propel herself. Drake didn't want to judge, he would have don't the same thing seeing that he had the upper hand. But charging at that speed with such a frontal weapon only gave a chance from a frontal attack, one that did no longer count with the element of surprise since Mithos looked quickly with half narrowed eyes before smiling as he moved his body with the frozen arm with ease. To bad for him the annoying red head saw this as a chance, and a very damn good one as Mithos felt a shoulder made a slight contact on hos back.

Zelos Wilder muttered a low **Beast **that shot Mithos forward Drake, who raised his left hand to caught him by the head as he was surrounded by a red energy that exploded the moment he caught the leader of Cruxis with the intention of ending the fight as quickly as he could.

He mentally sighed as he saw his arms fell as if he was unconscious. Only to raise his guard to late after he heard a low 'just kidding.' Mithos had quickly raised his legs to make a lock and forced him to fall as he managed to dislocate his shoulder with ease while doing it.

Drake grunted in pain while a glyph appeared below Mithos and his arm that forced both up while Ruby appeared from the side to swing her Scythe as he quickly left Drake go and used him as a surface to jump back and dodge Ruby and yet manage to grab her by her red hood and do a spin in the air to take force the moment he threw Ruby to where Drake was, all of it while one of his arms was still frozen.

That was the first plan. And it ended in Drake with a dislocated arm that he was able to put in place thanks to Zelos while they fell back by Drake's orders, giving Mithos time to crush the ice on his arm with a simple punch.

Weiss argued with him in that moment. She really thought they could have taken him down while one of his arms was unable to move. Truth, and perhaps it would have been the perfect chance if the shot had made contact with the head. But he could not blame Ruby, because she didn't have any intent of killing unless it was a Grimm, and neither did Weiss. Which meant that there were only a few number of things they could do that both would do without hesitating.

His train of thought was interrupted as he heard Weiss scold Ruby of why did she have aim at an arm and not a leg… which was a really good point since it would limit his movements a lot. To which Zelos went in her defense by asking if she would have opted by a lethal shot in the head, the heiress said nothing grunted and looked at Mithos, who was simply smiling at them while waving his hand.

The heiress then decided to try something else and didn't wait for anyone to say anything about it. In that same instant Zelos looked a Drake who slowly nodded his head. He needed to check on something that he had been feeling now that it was the third time his arte was made useful. That is why he opted to follow Weiss plan now, which brings us to the present.

* * *

"So… whose turn is it?" asked Ruby with her defense up as she eyed Zelos and Drake.

"Please tell me you were able to come up with something?"

The blonde didn't answer.

"Drake?" asked Weiss this time, but this time he answered.

"Bud?"

The red head knew there was something wrong the moment Drake didn't say his usual phrase after the 'bud'.

"Hey Zelos… don't you feel like if… we had fought him before?"

The red head looked at his friend at the question as if he was crazy, Zelos would definitely remember fighting someone like him… but then why did he felt like if it was the contrary.

"We haven't… but there is something awfully familiar in the way he moves that is starting to give me chills?"

"Could it be that perhaps the both of you fought someone with similar fighting style?"

Zelos nodded at Ruby's words as he saw Mithos. "Very possible, but then the question would be who…"

Zelos stopped his sentence as he recognized the chill on his as he saw a faint image appear next to Mithos.

'You have gotta be fucking kidding…' thought Zelos as he swallowed as he prepared to speak.

"Hey Drake… can it be my turn now?"

The blonde looked with slightly opened eyes at his friend in surprise before he slowly nodded to hear the following words.

"RPG."

"Seriously?" asked Drake trying not to deadpan at the situation while Ruby and Weiss looked at each other in confusion.

"Seriously."

"… Ruby."

The young leader looked as Drake started to walk ahead. "You are with me."

The young leader didn't argue as she looked at Weiss before following.

"And you with me Schnee."

Weiss almost flinched as she heard her family name. Something she took as an indication of Zelos being 100% serious.

"What do we do?" asked Weiss as Drake and Ruby stood close to Mithos.

"Just the two of you?"

Drake didn't answer, instead he just waited there while Ruby looked and waited for Drake to do something since she did not know what RPG means at all.

"I am sure you wish you had you brother's sword right now."

The Noble narrowed his eyes as he answered, to Ruby's surprise. "It would be fair. After all, you are clearly using an exphere."

'Exphere?' asked Ruby to herself as Mithos snorted.

"What makes you think I am using one of those? My strength and speed are my own."

"I call Bullshit. You have already avoided two attacks that didn't give you enough time to act."

Mithos narrowed his eyes. "The first time was when we first tried to take you down. One moment you were giving me your back, and the next one you are looking at me with no extra luggage. The next one was when you got out of the **Tempest **while doing a backflip, there is no way that you were able to dodge and hit me in such an small interval of time."

"It doesn't necessarily means it thanks to an Exphere. It might as well my semblance."

"Then why simply don't say 'is' instead of 'might'?" asked Drake, making Mithos give a heavy sigh.

"… I really hate games with words. By the way, you wouldn't happen to bring _that _Exphere?"

The Noble narrowed his eyes. "That is the life Lloyd's mother you are talking about. Which gives me more reason to break every bone of your body for what "

Mithos snorted as he frowned, which made Drake slit his eyes. "You should do your homework better… that woman was already in the death road from the beginning."

Drake stopped at the way he said it. There was something terribly wrong in the way Mithos said it. But before he could ask what exactly did he mean by that, his enemy spoke to him again. "Times up."

Drake's eyes widened as he said those words while a sudden wind appeared between them. 'RPG'

"Attack at your own convenience." Said Drake suddenly as Mithos jumped back to avoid a series of blades made of wind that appeared in the place Mithos was standing **(Air Thrust)**.

"Just like that!?" asked the young leader as she and Drake took separate ways.

"Just like that!"

Drake dashed forward with a **Sonic Thrust **to get closer to Mithos to then cancel then do a great number of rapid thrusts (**Sword Rain**) while he still had the boost of speed of the previous arte as Ruby gave a firm step before shooting her sniper rifle to take impulse and prepare to deliver a wide slash.

'Never learn do you?' thought Mithos as he calculated the distance between him and the other two. If he made a back step, then both Ruby and Drake would crash with each other. So that's what he did, he made a back step. So why in the name of Dust he felt like if was touching a wall if he knew the wall was not close to him at all. Or better yet, why did he felt as if an invisible force pushed him forward to where he was formerly standing to receive the attack of both.

The leader of Cruxis tried to keep his balance as a blue light surrounded both of his hands as he put them as if it was sword to grab Ruby's scythe and the tip of Drake's blade as the eyes of the Noble widened slightly as the image of Mithos was replaced with the one of a certain second for a fraction of second.

Ruby looked amazed at how Mithos grabbed their weapons with such ease, and even more as he moved them without a problem to collide with each other. But it didn't happen thanks to something. Something that was the same reason that made her smile, a familiar light blue glyph. One that gently pushed both away from each other as number of fireballs made direct contact with Mithos.

"Ruby, get ready to stall him!"

The young leader didn't answer. The only thing she did was keep smiling, because now she knew what the plan consisted. She and Drake were in close combat duty while Zelos took care of long-range attacks while Weiss was a support with her glyphs. But there were two thins that she still did not understand: What does RPG mean? And how did Zelos convince Weiss to only be a support?

* * *

She swallowed her pride, that's how. Well… it was like that after Zelos said that his strategy would not work if she didn't respect her role at all.

He had to giver her credit. He knew someone as prideful as her would never want to be in the sidelines, something he found very similar with Yuri. Although Weiss had to admit, it was a pretty decent plan.

Her role was as important as the others. She had to keep a close eye to whenever she saw it necessary to interfere, either to save them from an attack, or made an attack for them possible. She had doubts about the whole plan when she told him that 'RPG' meant Role Playing Game, and even more she said it was the name of a genre of Video Game. In it all characters only could play a specific role; in her case, the support type, something, which did not go well with her personality.

But after seeing the strategy in action she had to admit it was very clever and well coordinated the moment she saw the opportunity to unable Mithos to move back with one of her glyphs, which then pushed him back to were he was standing so the two attackers could do their thing.

She then saw another chance as she saved both from colliding to each other. She had to admit; childish plans such as this one and the one that Ruby pulled during their initiation were very effective.

But there was something that was bothering her. When asked how did he come with this plan, he said that they planned it years ago when they were in training to deal against a certain someone and they could never apply it because neither he, Drake or Lloyd could work as a support type. Weiss didn't know why, but she knew it was very important and relevant, especially for how Zelos was looking at Mithos with half widened eyes as he sent a number of **Fireballs **at them.

"Your turn."

"You don't have to tell Me." Said Weiss as she made the glyph that saved both Ruby and Drake push back so the fireballs could hit Mithos. She then instantly created two more Glyph that both of them used as a surface to jump and attack Mithos inside of the cloud of smoke while Zelos prepared another spell, but unlike a glyph, what appeared were orange aura feathers from the ground. **"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners! Judgment!"**

Weiss recognized it instantly. It was the same arte Kratos Aurion used the day of the Breach. And although it was not at the same level as the current head of the Aurion house, its power was still destructive. Because the Pillars of light that came through the ceiling started to make their way to where the rest were.

"Ruby, out!" shouted Drake as he got out of the cloud of smoke to see Ruby getting out as well as a series of Weiss's glyphs made small dome of Glyph.

'This is perfect! There is no way he can get out of there! The only thing we need is a great-' thought Ruby as a pillar of light suddenly made impact with the dome of Glyphs. 'Attack… such a nice timing!'

"Fall back!"

Ruby mentally nodded as glyph appeared below her and pushed her back to where Weiss and Zelos stood.

"That was amazing." Said Ruby with stars in her eyes as she looked at her partner who was clearly trying not to pant while she cleaned sweat from her forehead. That last move used more than four glyphs, something that was not easy for her. "Of course it was."

"That beam should have taken care of him… guys?" asked Ruby as she saw both nobles looking at the cloud of smoke with slit eyes.

"Did you see?"

The blonde nodded at Zelos's question. "All of the moves he had pulled until now also resembled _him,_ now that I thing about it. The way he took care of the four of us in the beginning, the way he dodged the **Marian,** everything." Said Drake as he eyed Weiss.

"Weiss might not be able to pull an stunt like that any time soon." Replied the blonde as Weiss did her best not to look exhausted.

"You speak of it as if we haven't beat him. That… arte was the same that wiped all the Grimm during the Breach, right? Even if it wasn't your father who did it, the destruction that arte causes must be tremendous, even someone with aura would not be able to withstand such an arte."

Both grimaced. "Something tells me this won't be the case, am I right?"

Weiss was confused at the question as Drake turned in the direction the cloud of smoke as figure walked out of it. She could not believe it. With the exception of its slightly burned uniform thanks to Zelos's fireball, Mithos Yggdrasill didn't have any wound at all.

"I do have to admit. That was a very well coordinated plan, now I don't regret brining two more people in all of this… although that are holding you back, am I right Zelos?" said Mithos as he gave a blank stare at the end of the sentence.

Ruby scowled at the statement while Weiss looked at the red head.

"Why?" asked Zelos. "Why the hell do you move exactly like him?"

Both girls wondered who was Zelos talking about as Mithos chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Mithos moved his hand at them. "Just like you," he moved his other hand at himself. "I am also an student of the Aurion Artes School… or rather was."

Silence took over. Neither Drake nor Zelos reacted at the declaration, perhaps because they already expected the answer. But Ruby and Weiss? That was another story.

"Guess you finally found out the connection between Cruxis and your stepfather." Said Weiss not getting along with the silence.

"Oh Miss Schnee, believe me. My relationship with all three fathers goes beyond that. I held all three of them in high regard, so much that I was willing to respect their decision of abandoning Cruxis all those years ago… But then _you_ decided to get in by yourself."

The growled. "You know way to well why decided to do it! Not to mention that all you and your group has done is totally inhuman!"

The blonde raised his blade. "Experimenting on people to create Exspheres! Creating an army of angels that are no better than the Grimm! Being the responsible for both Lloyd's mother and himself!"

Mithos sighed. "I already told you. Anna Irving was in a death road since the begging. Just like everyone else."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I mean that just like Anna Irving. All of the subject already had a date of death thanks to different diseases that were incurable."

The blonde and red head growled. "Do you expect me to believe that kind of-!"

'_She suddenly fell ill of a grave disease that was very rare with no cure found yet._'

Regal's words sounded in his head in that instant.

"Seems like you remembered something?"

The red head looked at his friend. "Drake?"

The eyes of the blonde calmed down a little. "He is telling the truth. Remember what regal said about Alicia…"

"That doesn't mean anything! He still experimented with the life of both humans and Faunus!"

Zelos had a very valid point.

"With their consent."

Both just looked at them with widened eyes.

"What else did you expect!? There are a reason those diseases are incurable. It was thanks to the help of the experiments with Exspheres that all of the side effects were temporally nullified. Thanks to those they could life a normal and decent life for at least a couple of years."

That shut Zelos up. Neither of them knew what to think about the current situation. Meanwhile red and Weiss were loss in the whole thing they just saw.

What are Exspheres? What did they do? How was old was Mithos really? What exactly did the experiments consisted? And did Drake just mention Angels?

Those were the kind of questions both girls had in their mind as Mithos continued.

"I brought you here with the real intention of talking."

"But you just said the contrary when we first arrived!" shouted Ruby, making Mithos twitch his eyes.

"That is their fault!" shouted the blonde as he pointed at both Nobles in a childish way. "They are so angry at me that they would never listen to in the first place!"

"And what has changed so suddenly for you to be talking so casually!?" asked Weiss, making the blonde clear his throat as he pointed at himself to make them remember they haven't got a solid hit in him… except for the fireballs.

"You just pulled what I am proud to call a really great plan. It was so good that I have to give you a thumb up MVP. It totally makes up for that disaster of strategy you pulled before"

Weiss was taken back by the comment, now he was complementing her and degrading her at the same time. Just how weird could this get for her and Ruby.

"Anyway, my point is. This was your fourth attempt to harm me; I still don't have a single scratch in my body. Not to mention that I haven't taken any of this seriously."

Both girls frowned as they gave a step back and looked at the two noble, both who had their face slightly down darkening their faces.

"Listen, I know you hate me with all your hearth. But all of what happened that night was a big misunderstanding." Said Mithos as continued. "The last thing I want is bring any harm to any of you two… I can even help you with your conditions, Drake."

Ruby took care of listening carefully what he said about condition. There was a really genuine worry in his voice, but it looked like Drake didn't care one bit.

"I can help you with the curse on your back. Or even find a permanent solution so you don't have to use that ring."

Drake's finger reacted for a second. As if he heard something he wasn't expecting.

"All I am asking you is to trust me."

Silence took over. No one said anything as Drake adjusted his scarf to show the rest of his face. "What about Lloyd? What do you have to say about him?"

Mithos scowled. "I didn't know."

"What?" asked the blonde raising his tone as he gave step forward.

"… We didn't expect for Anna's Exphere to evolve to such a level. That is why we were not there to prevent her from becoming an IT, that is why we lost contact with her when Kratos killed her… you didn't know?" asked Mithos as he saw the shocked faces of the two nobles.

None of them didn't say anything, instead they gritted their teeth as they kept listening.

"It took the department in charge of the project more than 10 years to find the location of the Exphere, Remiel decided to take care of it… and I authorized the attack."

"Time up."

To Mithos and everyone else surprise it was Weiss who spoke. "You mentioned before that you wouldn't have neither of this two, Lloyd would enter the same category if he was alive. Then why did you authorize the attack?"

Drake and Zelos narrowed their eyes. What Weiss asked had a lot importance right there. So much that it made Mithos look away uncomfortably as he answered.

"I didn't know."

"You are supposed to be the goddamn leader. What the hell do you mean you didn't know!?"

He gritted his teeth. "Exactly what I meant! Remiel never said anything about the Exphere being in the Aurion Manor!"

"What kind of leader doesn't pay attention to what his underlings do!"

"Because I had something more important to do!"

That was a mistake and Mithos knew it. Because Drake let his aura leak through his whole body the moment he heard those words.

"What else was more important than the life of my brother!?"

Weiss gave a step back in instinct as she put a hand in front of Ruby so she did the same because the young leader could not respond to the ominous presence she was feeling.

"Please calm down and listen-"

"I" Drake gave another step forward as the level or aura he was leaking started to resemble a torrent of energy that destroyed another part of the ceiling.

"Am tired"

He took Yin with both hands and made a circular like motion and then raised his blade over the head while Mithos stared at Drake as his eyes started to wide slowly as the image of someone with green hair replaced Drake's.

"Of Listening!" shouted the blonde as his slit green glowing eyes gave a sparkle for a second as he made a swing that stopped the moment it pointed at Mithos to then punch the blade forward with only one hand to release a massive black beam.

"Just like him." muttered Mithos as the beam hit him and then hit the wall that was then destroyed.

"Stop!"

Drake didn't register Zelos's shout as he put more energy on the beam until it started to lose energy until it disappeared. He was honestly surprised, he didn't expect to learn that arte, and even more to learn it by instinct, especially since the one other persons he had seen using that technique, was his father all those years ago in .

"You ok?" asked Zelos in a low tone after Drake stabbed Yin on the floor and stabbed panting.

"…Yeah"

"Good."

The next thing Drake knew it was that he received an strong punch in the cheek as the whole wall that had massive hole thanks to Drake's arte started to crumble.

"What the hell was that about?! We had someone that could give us all the answers we wanted and help you with your problem in the process!" shouted Zelos while Ruby recovered her breath and Weiss looked what was at the other side of the wall.

"Are you telling me I shouldn't have shot a beam to the bastard that send an attack on the manor! The same Bastard that I am pretty sure authorized the experiments on Colette and let her mute!"

Zelos was surprised by a second as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to find reasons to kill him. Mithos could have been able to guide us to who the real killer was!"

"Are you taking his side!? After all he did!?"

"Guys…" said Ruby as she tried to get their attention, only to fail miserably.

"Think about this for a second. If it wasn't for him, both us wouldn't be standing here." Said Zelos trying to calm him down.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Lloyd's mother was sick. If it weren't for the experiments, she wouldn't have met master in some point, which means no Lloyd. Who just happened to be the person to find you."

It was very interesting just how a simple change of events could change history. And even more that made Drake give a step back.

"Not to mention that wasn't like you at all! You at least think before doing something stupid damn it!"

Drake scowled. "Because- OUCH!/OUCH!"

"Enough!" shouted Ruby after hitting both in the head with Crescent Rose. "This is not the place nor the time to be fighting! Not to mention that you two are friends, try solving this whole problem as such!"

Being scolded by someone two years younger than you, was not nice at all.

"Ruby don- OUCH!" said Zelos as he was hit again.

"No serio- OUCH!"

"I can keep doing this all night Zelos, so fix things up. NOW!"

Ruby was seriously getting her inner leader take control… with Scythe in hand of course.

Drake looked at Zelos with narrowed eyes as he took his sword and started walking to where Weiss was.

"That Arte felt like _him_!"

Drake stopped instantly.

"And you also did it during your fight with Asbel! If he has information on your conditions, He might be able to help!"

The blonde turned his head slightly. "Remember what Frank Brunel said?"

Zelos may have not been that day, but Drake told him. Ruby meanwhile knew where was Drake going, because she and her team were there that night.

"He said that there was another person in charge along with Remiel." Said Ruby with a frown as Zelos put one of his own.

"I don't care what happens to me. The others are already in danger. We need to go down of wherever we are and find the bastard, that way we can at least get the name of the bastard that killed my brother and then see how we can help the others."

Drake gave one last look to his friend as he turned his head and continued walking.

Zelos gripped his fist tightly as he looked down. "You will kill yourself at this pace." Whispered Zelos as he felt Ruby touch his hand.

"Why can't you just tell us what is going on? I am sure we would be able to help."

Zelos gave a weak laugh as he rubbed Ruby's hair. "This isn't a fairy tale Ruby. Getting your way to the happy ending isn't easy, and besides,"

Zelos stopped rubbing her head and started to walk to the others while Ruby looked at him with worried eyes.

"The happy ending of someone, is the bad ending for another."

She frowned deeper. People considered her a child, one that always thought that life was like a fairy tale, as certain cat would eloquently put it. But she already knew how the cruel this world could be, she lost her mother after all.

Ruby Rose certainly did not know what was going in the life of Nobles. But she had a feeling it went deeper that just fighting an evil corporation after what Drake did.

The frown became a scowl as she reached her conclusion. She would help them, because one of the whole incidents with the white fang with Blake taught her something, it is that this level of obsession was not healthy at all. It could even be said it was worst than Blake's, because unlike her teammate, Drake was acknowledging the problems he had within himself and still keep going without accepting any possible help.

It just was not healthy. And it was something she could not look away just like that. Drake was someone in need of help. Yes, he does have friends to back him up, people she thought he treated like family seeing how much confidence and trust he had in them.

But that didn't seem to make Drake look at what his actions were doing to him. That is why she wanted to help him. Not because she wanted to be the hero, but because it was the right thing to do. The only question was, how?

* * *

"Of all the places." Muttered the red head as he saw the outside of the building. They were in the last floor of a building by the looks of it. From afar in the close distance, buildings could be noticed.

It was a very big and technological city by the looks of it. But the thing that got their attention was the big tower in the distance.

"That is Atlas's communication tower… we got from Vale to Atlas?" asked Weiss as Drake looked down trying to see the height to the ground.

"Welcome home Z." said Drake sarcastically.

The red head scowled. "I changed my mind. Lets get out of here as fast as we can." Said Zelos as he prepared to jump, only to be stopped by Drake.

"Do I have to remind you that we are with two lovely ladies that can see very well."

Weiss snorted. "Zelos's hair can turn orange and can fly. We know Drake."

The red head paled while Ruby looked confused at that.

"We do?"

Weiss's right eye twitched. "Of course we do you dolt! Don't you remember we saw an orange dot flying out of the building that exploded the day we fought the Atlesian paladin. Then today, his hair changed of color… can't you put two and two together!?"

Ruby shrunk at the gaze of Weiss as she looked down… while Zelos was in a similar situation.

"First Blake and now this?! Why don't we just sent pictures to the news?!"

"Wait, you know Blake knows?"

Drake gave a silent stare as his eye twitched. "Yes, Zelos. I know Blake knows."

"…Oops?"

The blonde sighed. "Another way that doesn't include him going orange please?" there was a reason of why he was calmed about this, and it was because Weiss did not know about his lion ears… judging by how calm she was about the whole thing.

"What about your semblance? Couldn't you just use your semblance to get us to another shadow down there?"

Drake froze at Ruby's question.

"Now that you mention it. You haven't used your semblance at all, neither now or during Asbel's fight." said Weiss pointing out that little fact that was not little at all.

"Lets… just say that for personal reasons, my semblance is unavailable."

That was it.

"Listen… I consider you a friend… kind of a friend."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence ice queen." Said Zelos, who was easily ignored.

"I risked myself by giving you explosives, and I risked myself now. My point is, you owe an explanation Drake, that is the least you can do." Her voice wasn't soft, but it wasn't harsh either.

The only thing the blonde could do was sigh as he started to walk away. "Lets get out of here first."

"And where exactly are you going?"

The blonde stopped and gave her a blank stare, as if he was going to say something really obvious.

"To the door."

In all honestly, all of them had forgotten about the door Mithos came from when they arrived.

"Are you seriously going to tell her?" asked Zelos as he walked next to Drake.

"Only about Cruxis, everything else is still a secret."

Zelos nodded at that. It certainly was way cheaper than the little deal Yuri made with Coco.

Poor bastard.

"Oh!"

Both nobles turned back at the sound of Ruby's voice.

"What are you doing? There is no reception remember?" said Weiss as se saw Ruby pulling out her scroll.

"I know. But now that there is a whole in this massive room, we might be able to get reception… which I have!"

Weiss blinked several times wondering why didn't she thought of that.

"And that is why she a leader."

If looks could kill, Zelos would have been death several times.

"Let me made the call Ruby. I am sure you don't have the number of the General." Said Drake as he took his scroll while Ruby pouted.

"Well… I have the headmaster's!"

"Who is the second last person in the whole Remnant I would ask for assistance."

Ruby frowned. It had been pointed out in the past how clear Drake's distrust toward the headmaster, then again, he didn't trust many people, but there was a clear tone of disgust in the way he was saying it.

Her questions continued in her head as she saw him looking at his scroll, only to stop as she saw how his eyes widened and the threw the scroll and went for his blade while he ran at her direction. "Get out of th-!"

Ruby didn't know what happened, not did she hear the loud sound of something, or rather someone, crashing against a wall. She didn't even realized instantly the moment she was no longer standing close to everyone, because the first thing she did notice was the great pain in her left shoulder.

She gave a weak scream as she tried to breath calmly by the sudden pain she was feeling while her right hand moved to touch her wounded shoulder.

The young leader then looked around with a blurry vision that started to get clearer and cleared until she saw something that confused her even more. Zelos planted to a wall and in pain.

Weiss, her partner, lying unconscious on the ground close to where Zelos was.

And Drake-

***COUGH***

-coughing his own blood on the floor as his blade fell on the sword while Mithos had his fist planted on his stomach.

"That was… nostalgic… just like your fathers… hell, you even inherited his instincts." Said Mithos with a low voice as he raised his face so Drake could see his slit eyes. "I was so focused in the resemblance that I didn't notice a certain feeling in the arte, Shadow's essence."

Mithos continued as he retrieved his punch and gave a step back so he could give Drake space to fall on his knees and cough more blood. "It didn't made sense at first, because that ring is supposed to block any kind of contact with him… then I remembered."

The leader of Cruxis gave step and crushed Drake's scroll. "You were conceived when your father had Shadow in him… do you understand Drake?"

The young noble didn't answer as he tried to breath. But it was almost impossible, just by feeling it he could tell that most of his ribcage was in cracks and one or both of his lungs were crushed. It really was one hell of a fist. But even so he listened what the bastard in front of him was saying so he could reach the conclusion he didn't want to accept.

"The essence of the Envoy Of The Dark Abyss is in you. Even if you don't have him in you as your father did, or have a pact."

The blonde Noble clenched his fist, not in anger, but in fear and despair as he tried to keep his own blood not to come out of his mouth. "This changes things. I wanted to take you without much pro- aaah, crap basket." Said Mithos as he said his last sentence with a low sigh while he put his hand behind his neck as the loud sound of metal clashing was heard accompanied with a little shockwave. "It seems like the lion is out of the cage."

Mithos didn't have to turn around to know that the hair of certain person was no longer red, while Ruby in the other hand was looking very surprised at a set of feline ears, orange hair, slit eyes of the same color, but the thing that made her awe, even if she was in pain, was the set angel wings made of aura of the same color as his hair.

"I suppose you are no longer in the mood to talk."

Zelos didn't answer; instead he gave a kick aiming to Mithos's head, only to disappear right in the spot.

His Faunus side kicked in as he turned his whole body in a certain direction and threw an **Azure Edge** that was easily split in two by Mithos's hand.

'Teleportation? That cannot be his semblance, the way his body moved previously didn't show any hint of it.' Thought Zelos as he eyed Drake struggling in the ground. "Don't do anything stupid." Said Zelos as he charged at Mithos.

"…Can't… do that… now." said Drake as he tried to move his arm to his jacket as he tried not to pass out.

* * *

Ruby was amazed. It was the first time she had seen Zelos fight for real, and she never expected it to be so… elegant. If one could compare it with more specific word, one would say it was just like dancing.

Every slash and every attack Zelos did involve a motion giving a spin with his whole body. But even she could tell his moves were being to predictable, and it was because the negative emotion known as anger was clouding his judgment in attacks, not to mention that his Faunus side was not making things any easier.

"What exactly do you expect to get out of this? You were practically on my side of the argument a couple of minutes ago."

The blonde ducked a spinning kick that was the followed by a sword slash that he parried with his own hand. Zelos then took the momentum of the attack to spin his body to attempt hitting him with his shield, which caused Mithos to narrow his eye as he moved his head quickly.

Zelos noticed it, it didn't matter Mithos's Aura was so strong to enhance his hand enough to parry a sword and made it as strong as metal, it was still aura what he was using. And what a better way of taking care of someone who used Aura in that way was by absorbing it, something Mythril could achieve easily. But Mithos knew of the ability of the shield, which is why he avoided it.

"That changed the moment you decided to take a more aggressive a approach!" shouted Zelos almost snarling as he jumped back and was surrounded by a purple Glyph. "**Thunder Blade!**" shouted Zelos as a massive sword made of energy appeared and flew to the position Mithos was standing. It was weird, but even with his judgment almost clouded in rage, he could have sworn his vision changed to a scale of grey full of color… all but Mithos.

"I had no choice! Something needs to be done before the darkness starts to change his personality!"

Zelos's eyes widened as the giant thunder sword exploded in the ground, except it's target was not there, but behind the caster. "I was truthful when I said I wanted to help him!"

The red head didn't care to hear the rest as he did a **Soaring Victory Light** as he turned back to see Mithos giving a back step to avoid the arte while he became airborne. "But the resent discovery and his stubbornness didn't give me much of a choice!"

Zelos threw his shield in the same motion Pyrrha would throw hers. "Or is it that perhaps you want him to be _his _pawn and vessel!"

Mithos evaded the shield not seeing that Zelos did a **Rising Falcon **as his aura and wings started to glow more**. **"Shut up!"

Mithos turned his head at the shout and looked calm. It was that instant that Zelos experienced it again, but this time, it was far more noticeable. Everything and everyone but him and Mithos turned gray. "So soon?" asked Mithos as he moved his head and then his body to avoid Zelos.

The color of his surrounding returned the moment he landed, he looked around to see his enemy a couple of meters away rubbing the back of his head annoyingly. 'Don't tell me…' thought Zelos as he started to think back again while also thinking what just happened. "First Asbel and now this guy."

* * *

Ruby didn't know what to think of what happened next. Zelos charged at Mithos again in a faster speed, as if he was pushing his own limits.

"We not only need to worry about Shadow. There are at two more we need to worry about!"

Zelos didn't answer, instead he kept charging, as a glyph filled with orange aura feathers appeared around them and then… they just changed places. Neither Zelos or Mithos were in the places they were standing, what it was even more strange it was that the part of the ceiling above them have more holes and the ground had burned marks, just like when Zelos had used that arte against Mithos (**Judgment**).

"Quit with the bullshit! Lloyd is death, there is no way she can use him or anyone else to come back!" shouted Zelos referring to Rem as he tried to keep his Aura at his max. "And who the hell is this other one you are talking about."

Mithos scowled as he ignored the question. "Celsius didn't tell you… why I am not surprised… if you think Rem is going to take anyone else outside from the Aurion bloodline, then you are very mistaken."

Zelos narrowed his eyes. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The spirits of light are also known as the-"

Whatever it was about to come out of Mithos's mouth stopped as Zelos saw his green eyes glow and become slit, it was something awfully familiar for a very obvious reason, but Zelos couldn't think in why at the moment.

"Ev-en if… Rem is… still a problem."

Zelos eyes widened, as did Ruby's, because the person that was talking with pain in his voice was none other than Drake.

Both of them turned their heads to see him barely standing with little trails of blood around his lips. He was currently biting the sleeve of his jacket so he could raised his left arm while he tried to raised his right arm on his own.

'What is he trying to do!? He is no state to fight!' thought Ruby, not seeing a little black box opened on the floor, something Zelos did see.

"Don't!" shouted Zelos as he gave a step forward ready to fly at him and stop him from doing something beyond stupid.

"Sorry." Said Drake as he managed to move his right hand over his left one as Ruby was able to see an small blue sphere in the left one. He moved his right hand down, but only to stop abruptly as a bright light of multiple colors came from the direction Zelos and Mithos were.

Neither she nor Zelos saw Mithos or the source of the multicolored light, but Drake did see it, and it was the last thing he was expecting to see tonight. "Impossible." That was the last thing Drake Aurion muttered as Mithos appeared in front of him, but looking at the ground instead of him while his hand extended as if he had just done a full vertical slash, which he did.

"Huh?" muttered Drake as the sensation and feeling of his right arm didn't feel quite well. He moved his eyes to see it there, but something was not right. The answer to his feeling came out as he noticed that a little part of the reinforced jacked was cut through in a clean cut.

His eyes widened in fear and realization as an small trail of blood started to come our of that part of the jacket. What was a little trail became more until his right arm was shot off his body like if it was a propelled rocket.

Ruby froze as she saw the arm fly close to her and hit the ground, making some of the blood of the arm land on her face as it got closer and hit the ground. The frozen silver eyes looked at it as the small sphere started to roll on the floor as the scream was heard, but it wasn't Drake's.

Zelos Wilder charged with a scream of fury so loud that managed to wake Weiss up as she started to feel how much pain she was feeling right now.

The orange haired noble charged furiously at Mithos. But contrary to previous times, Mithos didn't dodge, instead he turned to face Zelos and raised his left arm to catch the sword as shockwave around them happened. "It wasn't to suppose to be this way." Muttered Mithos softly as Drake fell on his knees passing out, he wanted to scream, but the lack of air thanks to Mithos's punch from before didn't let him.

The leader of Cruxis then moved his head to the side to avoid a raised kick to the quickly catch his leg and forced it down to meet his fist… or rather palm surrounded by a blue light in the center.

*ROAR*

A massive blue lion made of aura went through Zelos's knee as it made contact with Mithos's palm.

'A **Beast **from the palm!?'

**Beast **was a very basic arte. But it still had a lot of impact and power, that was why the arte user usually used their shoulders and the weight of their bodies to not suffer from the recoiled, something that was almost impossible when doing it with a hand, which resulted in the whole arm being dislocated IF the user was lucky.

Zelos gave a scream of pain as he tried to fly away, only to then be slammed on the ground. Zelos eyes snapped open as he saw another **Beast** being planted on his face totally knocking him out. "I am sorry." Muttered Mithos again as he took off his fist off Zelos bloodied face.

Ruby couldn't be more paled. Zelos hair returned to normal as his wings and lion ears disappeared. She saw Mithos face, no emotion in it. She wondered if perhaps all of what Mithos said before about not harming them a lie… it didn't matter right now.

Drake and Zelos were harmed. Weiss was barely regaining conscious and probably wounded just like her. In other words, her friends were beaten and one was most likely dying from blood lost. That is why she stopped all the questions that were going through her head as she thought in way to get them out if their current predicament, only to come with nothing.

But that didn't stop her from trying something. She was afraid, but she was also angry. She wouldn't cry, because she was not going to give the blonde the satisfaction of it. Even if everything looked hopeless to her, she would not give up. That is why she moved her good arm and picked Crescent Rose, she took a deep breath as she tried to stand up.

And that was when she saw it.

She almost fell the moment she tried to stand, but it was thanks to it that she saw the blue exphere that came out of Drake's missing arm. Which was the start of a question that had a little hint of hope.

'What was Drake planning exactly with this?'

She recalled the moment. Drake was wounded, way more than her, and yet he tried to put the sphere over his right hand. It had to do something really goddamn awesome for Drake to force himself to that extent. This perhaps could be her only chance. That is why she started to extend her hand to it.

"You are going to hell, if you use that."

Her hand stopped. She didn't need to look up to know Mithos was looking at her, and judging by the tone of his voice, he was death serious.

"Something really terrible would have happen, if Drake used that, something really terrible would happen."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she took the Exphere.

"And no one ever listens to me. Seriously, what is it with this generation and its stubbornness." Said the blonde as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"You will die, if you use that."

Ruby didn't believe him. She refused to believe him, not after everything he did.

"This is what is what is going to happen. You will try use the Exphere, but I will stop you before you can even move it to your other hand."

His eyes opened slightly as he said those words, they were looking at her as if she was a prey.

Ruby in the other hand was looking at them having an strange sense of déjà vu, those green colored eyes were really familiar to her. She shook that thought.

She looked at him and then at the exphere. The distance between them was significant, but she knew that somehow he was going to be able to do it, she needed a way of distracting him. Lucky for her, there was a very angry white heiress glaring daggers at the back of the blonde with a killing headache and a wounded shoulder.

They had the element of-

"And don't try do anything stupid either Miss Schnee."

They didn't have the element of surprise!

"Oh scre-" Weiss raised her rapier and shouted as the color of the environment turned grey, except for Mithos.

"I try to do something without causing trouble and this it what it gets me, even more problems." Said Mithos as she looked at Weiss for a second and then back at Ruby with her hand with the exphere already very close to the other.

He sighed as he started to walk to her. "Try to talk with them my lord they said, it is the best way they said."

He stopped and looked at Drake with a pool of blood coming out of his arm. "…"

He ran his hand through his face. "Zu is going to do a number on me when he finds out about this." Said Mithos as he continued walking to Ruby. Only to suddenly stop as he saw a faint glow coming from Ruby's hand.

"No"

The glow intensified.

"No."

He hurried up and it kept getting brighter and brighter, it even looked like Ruby's body started to regain her color.

"No No No No NO!"

He ran as hast as he could, and just when he was about to reach her, her body moved enough so she could put the Exphere on the back of her left palm.

An explosion of energy happened in that instant, one that pushed Mithos back to the wall.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was having a very terrible day. She was fooled by a kid that by the looks like of it was older that he appeared, literally abducted to another kingdom, humiliated and yet somehow praised, and with a shoulder that looked like it was dislocated. But confused and amazed were in the top of the list right now.

She heavily questioned the words Mithos had told Ruby. 'You are going to hell, if you use that' and then 'You are going to die, if you use that.'

But of course, Ruby, being the dolt she was, decided to ignore it and use it.

So now there she was, looking how a _sudden _explosion happened. It was light blue, just like the sphere.

The light dissipated, like if the person in the center made a strong swing clear a fog.

Her hair was glowing dark red and moving lightly as if it was the work of a soft wind, rose petals were flying around her, her silver eyes were glowing and partially slit.

* * *

Pain.

That was all Drake Aurion could feel with the vague conscience he had recovered.

He really didn't know what was going on around him. The sounds of shouts, shoots and clashes were all he could hear.

He moved his eye to his right side and see his arm was missing.

He panicked.

Not because he was missing an arm or he was bleeding to death.

But because he was seeing his arm a couple of meters away. And even if his vision was blurred, he could still see that in his index finger a familiar white ring.

A ring he was not suppose to take off in any cirscuntances.

He could feel it. An even colder sensation went through his back as his vision started to turn black. He desperately tried not to pass out, but in the end it was futile.

The last thing Drake Aurion felt was the biggest amount of fear, especially when he heard a familiar ghost like voice speak in his mind.

**'****CRUMBLE…'**

* * *

**AN: And CUT!**

**DAMN IT! Why is it that chapters always turn this long.**

**First things first, for those who figure out Mithos semblance (Which was pretty obvious in the end), no, I did not copy it from a certain flamboyant vampire. In the game and anime he actually has that power. Ruby will figure out his semblance like Zelos did.**

**The most difficult part of this chapter was without a doubt trying to come with arguments with Ruby, not to mention that I am having problems coming with a fight with Crescent Rose.**

**Zelos won't be having a debut or serious fight like the others nobles, mainly because he will have a really important role soon.**

**Next chapter might come sooner and be shorter, around 5000 I hope.**

**Good news is, the next one focus solemnly in Weiss and Ruby.**

**Artes used in this chapter: **

**Judgment: **create several pillars of light that strike across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment.

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Tempest: **When using the arte, the user somersaults into the air while extending their weapon outward, slashing the enemies multiple times while airborne.

**Supersonic Thrust: **It puts more strength and speed that it`s predecessor **sonic thrust**.

**Sonic Thrust: **When using this arte, the user thrusts the weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. It is difficult to use this arte during a combo because it might force the enemy away, breaking the combo and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate

**Beast: **When this arte is activated, the user slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. This is an effective arte to clear mobs when surrounded by many enemies because of its power and force.

**Air Thrust: **Air Thrust surrounds the target with sharp blades of wind, dealing many hits quickly while slightly lifting the enemy into the air.

**Sword Rain: **When this arte is activated, the user stabs the target with many rapid thrusts.

**Thunder Blade: **A giant blade made of thunder that stabs the ground creating an explosion of electricity, the sword can also be used as a normal sword if the user has a lot of experience with the arte.

**Soaring Light Spear: **This arte is executed initially the same way as a typical **Light Spear**, in which the character spirals into the air surrounded by a trail of light, but instead finishing with a powerful horizontal slash while airborne, before falling back to the ground. This is a very powerful attack, but it is difficult to combo with since the final slash will miss the target if it is not launched into the air with the user during the initial spiral jump.

**Rising Falcon:** The user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target. It can also be used with a kick instead of a sword.


	35. Cruxis:Azure Rose

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**So… I got a beta. But he is busy so I had to do the revision. So expect errors. I will replace it when the beta version is ready.**

**Chapter 33**

A sugar rush; it was something Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were really familiar with… although the point of view in the case of one of them happened very differently.

It was Ruby Rose who suffered from a sugar rush every time she ate 3 batches of cookies in less than 1 minute, but it was Weiss Schnee who had to suffer in the company of an energized partner and leader, and the fact that she was a 15 year old, a speed based, and socially awkward, which always made things more insufferable for her.

Her constant blabbering about weapons while their dorm was filled with rose petals, thanks to the use of her semblance, could be a very good example of it.

Why was it that relevant right now? Because a sugar rush was the closest concept for what Ruby Rose was feeling at the moment.

Enough energy for her semblance to last at least a day in constant use without hitting her limit, strength enough to take on an army of Ursas, and anxiety that surpassed that of a sugar rush.

But she wasn't talking about it or blabbering how great she was feeling or the things she could do right now. A serious and angry attitude replaced her usual happy demeanor, because right now there was a friend who was knocked out with a bleeding face thanks to a direct hit of a very strong punch, and another who was in a similar state, except this one was on a pool of his own blood and a missing arm.

Yes. Mithos Yggdrasill did something that Weiss Schnee thought impossible; making Ruby Rose angry.

And speaking of Weiss, her shoulder was still in pain, but there was something on her mind that kept her from thinking of it.

The Exphere.

* * *

"I really have no time for this!"

Ruby didn't care to listen what the leader of Cruxis was saying, because the image of him cutting Drake's arm without hesitation flashed through her head as she made one swing with Crescent Rose using only her right hand. Mithos leaped over her to avoid the swing of the scythe, only so his eyes could wide in surprise as he saw Ruby quickly pulling her weapon to her and grab the trigger to shoot it and use the recoil to make a full vertical swing that would hit Mithos surely, or so she thought.

'Huh?' thought the young leader, as she swore her surroundings turned grey for short moment.

"Would you please listen to me?!"

Ruby's eyes widened as she turned around and pulled the trigger without a single hint of hesitation. "No!" shouted Ruby as she saw Mithos catching the high caliber Bullet between his fingers.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

She charged again, her rage for her friends in pain being the fuel of her aura, aura that was beginning to manifest around her with a tone of light blue, the same as the Exphere.

"That you just wanted to talk!"

Mithos looked a little surprised at her speed. 'Her speed was not the same as a moment ago. A normal Exphere should only double her strengths, but she is doing far more that just doubling it.'

"You are just a liar!"

She jumped high in the air and shot her scythe one more time so she could use the recoil to spin in the air, way faster that Mithos thought possible.

'That was not thanks to the recoil of that shot! Her speed did not double either!' thought Mithos as he raised his hand in sword like position to block the swing, but something happened.

***CLANK***

The sound of metal against 'metal' could be heard once more. But unlike the previous times, a light of multiple colors, like a rainbow, surrounded Mithos' hand.

'There is no doubt now!' thought Mithos as he raised his other hand and formed a palm, while a blue light surrounded his palm.

***ROOAR!***

The head of a light blue lion made of aura went through Ruby's head the moment Mithos palm made contact with her face.

Mithos eyes narrowed. It was the blue Exphere; the one that was supposed to be the culmination of the whole angelus project, capable of boosting the aura and power of the user over 50 times of that of a red booster. But there was a trick, the Exphere would only boost the user as much as said user could. Anything else would damage the body and soul more than the Exphere was already doing.

'This girl is getting stronger and stronger! The initial boost should have been more than enough!' thought Mithos after Ruby took the impact. The leader of Cruxis took advantage of the recoil of the fist to get back.

'She is getting stronger as times goes by!' thought Mithos as he saw how Ruby had her hand on her face.

* * *

Nothing.

That was what Ruby was feeling.

She did felt the direct hit and pain, but just as it came, it left in an instant.

In other words, She knew she wasn't pressing her hand on her own face because she was in pain, but because she was trying to acknowledge that the pain had come and gone, and the only proof of it was the single drop of blood that managed to fall on her hand.

It scared her.

But compared to what Drake was feeling, this was nothing.

'I need to hurry up.' Thought Ruby as she focused on Mithos once more.

Something changed in that instant. Just like before, Mithos eyes were glowing and were slit, his two hands now were surrounded by the same multicolored aura.

She could feel it. She had power yes, but she was still a human that could feel fear.

'Great… now he is going to take me seriously.' Ruby thought as he looked at the serious face of Mithos. It was weird now that she saw it, with a scowl planted on her face, but thanks to those glowing slit green colored eyes, he looked just like that Drake.

'Nope! Not comparing them.'

The leader mentally sighed as she shook that thought away. 'Focus! You need to take him out so you can call for help! No time for… huh?'

"Why are you glowing?!"

The outburst was so sudden that it almost made Mithos fall from where he was standing; no, she was not talking to him, but rather to her weapon.

Crescent Rose was glowing… well, more like it was surrounded by a thin line of aura of the same color of the Exphere.

'Now I know what the others felt in the past. A dangerous power that only a 15 year old can use… it is definitely annoying ' thought the leader of Cruxis, as his scowl started to return while he looked at the Scythe.

'This wasn't in Kvar's report.'

His gaze was focused solemnly on her weapon; everything else disappeared on his mind. 'The Exphere is not only boosting her, everything is contact with her will gradually start to receive the same aura.' Mithos thought, as he saw that the thin line of aura became a little bigger. 'The saying 'weapons are an extension of us' really works in this case… Now then, time to get serious.'

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. The urge to bend her head down invaded her and intensified more and more. In the end, she gave up and obeyed that sudden instinct that invaded her.

'Huh?' thought Ruby as she saw a shadow on the floor that she was standing on, a shadow that it looked like it was doing a spin kick.

"Even your instincts."

Ruby's eyes widened as she made her Scythe spin above her.

Mithos, who was still airborne, used the pole of her weapon to jump up, and then took the impulse to charge down, only to be met by Ruby, who was already jumping up with her scythe, going for his neck.

"Don't be so eager." Said Mithos calmly, as he grabbed the tip of the Scythe and threw it away along with its owner.

"Shut UP!" shouted Ruby, as she quickly recovered in the air and aimed at the barrel in the opposite direction to shoot another bullet so the recoil would push her to where he was. Ruby quickly moved the pole of Crescent Rose under her shoulder in another attempt to go for his neck.

"You don't learn." said Mithos as he caught the tip once more. "Do yo-!"

Ruby did learn. That is why she quickly used the pole of her weapon the moment Mithos got a hold of it to move her body forward and give him a drop kick straight in the face. But that was not all; the kick was enough for Mithos to let of go of her weapon. She quickly took advantage of it by spinning her Scythe so the blade could directly hit his right shoulder.

She quickly took the pole of her weapon with both hands and applied pressure to make a strong swing that managed to plant Mithos on the ground. 'Need to be faster!' thought Ruby as quickly aimed the barrel to where Mithos landed to then shoot and shoot until there was not a single round in the magazine and then fell close to where he was sent inside an small cloud of smoke.

'Hurry up! Hurry up!'

The young leader kept repeating those words over and over again as she started to run to where Drake was.

"Watch out you dunce!"

Ruby's silver orbs opened significantly the moment she heard Weiss's voice.

She tightened the grip on the pole and gave 180-degree spin, only to see Mithos ready to do another **Beast**… and a familiar white glyph in front of her.

The young leader looked at the direction of her voice to see Weiss aiming Myrtenaster at Mithos as she shouted something very familiar to Ruby. "Ice Flower!"

Ruby's eyes opened slightly as she pressed a button in the mechanism of Crescent Rose to it let fall the empty magazine while her hand moved quickly to her ammo bag to take off a new one and reload while the white glyph pushed Mithos back and it then was replaced by a light blue one while Ruby reloaded.

***BANG***

A high caliber bullet went through the glyph and then made contact with Mithos. Usually, now it was the part were an small explosion would occur on the part the Bullet made contact and the froze a part of the body that belonged of the target

Nothing happened…for about second. Because was happened next was that air was absorbed on the very spot the Bullet made contact with. Then it simply exploded… scratch that.

"Wow!" exclaimed the young Rose as all the wind that was absorbed exploded, making Ruby raiser her free arm to cover her face of the strong and cold wind.

She slowly moved his arm down as she looked around to see that the whole room had snow on it, but that was not the most noticeable thing. Far from it, because in front of her stood a crystal made of ice with a 5-meter radius… and a certain blonde in the center.

"That… was so awesome!" shouted Ruby returning to her usual demeanor as she looked at the Exphere. "You will regret this if you use it- blah" said Ruby, imitating Mithos as she then laughed. "Yeah right!" replied sarcastically.

"He took straight a beam of energy, and you expect that full round a high caliber bullets would do the work!"

The young leader stopped her blabbering and froze as she slowly saw Weiss getting closer to her leader while the only thing Ruby could do was rub the side of her head with a finger and tried to say something.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

The eyes of the heiress narrowed slightly.

"You cannot blame me! So much has happened!"

"Yeah… I can see that." Said Weiss as she glanced as Ruby's change, Zelos, and finally Drake.

"His skin still has some color… touch me."

"Huh?" thought Ruby out loud at the sudden declaration.

"Don't put that face! Look at your scythe."

Ruby was confused. But decided to do as said.

"Wow… it grew?"

The urge of face palming invaded Weiss. "And you are suppose to be the one that looks after her weapon." Said Weiss, her eyes looking at the blue outline of aura that surrounded Crescent Rose. But compared to last time, it was denser.

"I think that is the Exphere Drake and Mithos were talking about earlier."

The heiress pointed at the blue sphere that was on the back of Ruby's right palm. "I think it is giving energy to everything that is in contact with you." Said Weiss as she looked at the frozen structure.

"That means you can pass me some of that energy so I can heal my shoulder." Said Weiss as she looked at her side. For some reason it was not healing as fast as it should. "Then help Drake." said Weiss as she felt how everything became serious.

"Then lets," said Ruby as she extended her left hand. "Before he can br-"

'**CRACK**'

The eyes of both widened as Ruby saw once again how the surrounding changed to color grey, but unlike the previous time. "Lets hurry Weiss!" shouted Ruby as she turned to look at her partner, only to widen her eyes.

"Weiss…" said Ruby in a very low voice as she saw her partner standing her looking at her with widened eyes while she was also in a scale of grey. "Weiss!" Shouted the young leader, as she was about to touch her, only to be push away by the explosion of energy that came from inside the dome.

"Of course you wouldn't be affected."

Mithos voice could be heard shortly after Ruby stopped rolling in the floor. She raised her head to see that everything, including Weiss, but with the exception of a certain blonde that was cracking his neck while carefully walking and pushing shards of ice that were stuck in the air, like if they were frozen in time.

It was in that time that all of the weird and impossible moves Mithos had used came to her mind.

How he was able to move deal with all four of them at the beginning, how he was able to get away from Drake's attack during her plan, how it was possible to get out of Weiss's dome of glyph and avoid Zelos's arte, how he suddenly appeared in front of all of them after Drake's beam, etc. But the most important of them, how he was able to get close to Drake and cut his arm.

"This!" shouted Mithos as he signaled the surroundings. "Was also not planned. At all!"

'But why? Why is it that now I am capable of move?' thought Ruby as she gave a blank stare at the Exphere. 'Ok, dumb question… But still… Zelos.' thought Ruby as she looked at the red head and recalled what had happened before with the positions of Mithos and Zelos, along with the holes that were on the ceiling. Zelos was also able to move in this state, but he didn't have an Exphere, what he did have was his semblance, one that it looked like powered him at all, including his aura.

'That was it!' thought Ruby as she looked at the blue aura that surrounded her and recalled the whole event. 'Zelos aura protected him, but still…' thought Ruby as she recalled moments in which Mithos did something that seemed almost impossible. 'Even after he activated his aura, it looked like he was still affected by Mithos's semblance… but that changed when Zelos aura became denser… could be that-' Thought the young leader as she saw the aura that the Exphere gave her becoming denser and denser. 'Yes, this had to be it.'

She knew that emotions could intensify the user's aura. That is why she knew Zelos had powered his aura using his rage. It was in that moment Ruby came with a theory with Mithos semblance.

'What if persons with strong aura can shield his semblance?' Thought Ruby with eyes slightly open. If this was the case, then she knew she wouldn't have a problem with thanks for the Exphere.

Wrong.

The memory of Drake's arm returned to her. 'He clearly stopped time in that moment. But Zelos's aura was still enough to not be affected. Which means that perhaps it depends of the level of aura Mithos has when he uses his semblance.' Thought Ruby as she added one final thought 'I need to be careful.' Not realizing that there were small veins popping around the Exphere.

* * *

"Do you have a marker?" asked Mithos after he moved Weiss's body and Ruby started to stand up. "I really wish I had one right now. What about you?"

The leader of Cruxis didn't need to see Ruby's face to know there was a serious scowl on it. "Stopping time? Pretty amazing, don't you think?" asked the blonde once more in a low voice with slightly narrowed slit eyes looking at her after moving Weiss's time frozen body to a corner.

"I would suggest you to stop and to I can help you with _that_ before you regret it."

Nothing.

"Seriously?" asked Mithos as he walked away from the frozen ice queen. "I would expect the ice treatment from her, not you."

Once again, Nothing.

"It is for your own good kid." Replied Mithos as a yellow glyph appeared around him, making Ruby more alert seeing that it was like the ones Flynn used during his fight with Hubert.

"Relax, this is not for you."

The glyph around him disappeared as a set of 4 lances made of light landed next to him. "They are for me." Said Mithos as he took a lance and started moving it with the fingers of his left hand while he held another one in his right one. "I think now,"

Ruby's eyes widened as she saw Mithos quickly throwing one of the spears at her in an incredible speed. She moved her head back and quickly looked in front of her at her while taking aim, only to see he was no longer there.

"If you don't give up right now,"

Her eyes widened in panic as she heard the voice of Mithos behind her. She didn't need to doubt her instincts to know she had to duck her head, which she did, only to see a yellow spear piercing the very spot her head was.

"I will certainly kill you."

'This is bad.' Thought Ruby as she saw how, even with the time stopped, it could be seen how the force of the pierce generated little rings that stood frozen, which to what Ruby thought were waves of wind generated by the attack. But that was not the problem, Mithos got behind her in a short amount of time, and she didn't think it was possible to stop time inside time, as ridicule it sounded, which means. 'This is he being serious!'

The young leader moved her head to see the sole of Mithos's shoe going at her head. 'Not going to make it!'

It was inevitable, that is why she closed her eyes as she felt the impact and pain came and go as before while she was sent flying. The good thing is that with the pain gone, she didn't have any problem in recovering in the air and quickly shoot at Mithos. Her eyes opened slightly in surprise as she saw that even her rounds came out surrounded with the same aura. 'This is awesome! Block that!' thought Ruby as Mithos swung his lance and started to spin it with one hand.

***CRACK***

'Why I am not surprised?'

The leader of Cruxis didn't need see the weapon of light he was holding to know it was about to break into pieces. 'Even the damn bullets. Not only that,' thought Mithos as everything became slow on his mind as he watched each shot. 'It is barely visible, but just like her each Bullet is getting stronger and stronger, not to mention that so is the damn Scythe.' Thought Mithos as the lance broke.

'This is getting ridiculous.' Thought Mithos calmly as he side stepped and ran to where the other two lances where while making sure to avoid the shots Ruby was firing at him. 'She should be running out bullets aroun-'

***CLICK***

'Now!' shouted Mithos in his mind as he gave one more step before both of his feet was surrounded by his multicolored aura so he could dash faster to his lances. But something distracted him for an instance. Petals; rose petals surrounded by a thin blue light that appeared around him. He knew it; he knew he screwed up with that single instance of attention. He didn't need to look to his left to know there was an edge that belonged to a Scythe close to his neck, which was why he raised his left palm in a sword like way while it was surrounded by his aura.

'!/!' thought both as they saw happened next, although their reactions on her faces were different.

Ruby had an small smile on her face with a glint of hope. Mithos in the other hand, had a face of shock that quickly turned into one Ruby recognized instantly, because it was almost the same face Drake put whenever he was annoyed.

Why this sudden development?

The lack of a certain sound was mission. A sound that happened every time Mithos one of his hands to block or parry, the sound of metal clashing against metal. But there was something else, an small trail of blade that could be seen in the hand of Mithos while it was going down the edge of Crescent Rose

That right. Ruby was able to wound Mithos Yggdrasill.

'I can do this. I can do this!' thought Ruby eagerly as she prepared to kick Mithos so she could jump back while her hand moved to her little bag to get another magazine and shoot Mithos at that very short distance.

But Mithos was able to see through her plan the moment she saw her hand moving to her back and her leg moving to hit him. He didn't grab her leg, instead he grabbed the edge of her weapon.

Ruby's eyes widened at the sudden action, especially since she saw how more blood was running through the edge of her weapon. 'He didn't even flinch.' Thought the young leader as she looked at his the green slit eyes while the image of Drake appeared next to his. 'They are not alike!' thought Ruby as she went for the magazine, not realizing she had made the same mistake the leader of Cruxis did before her, getting distracted.

Had Ruby not lost an instance of time by looking at his eyes, she would have the right time to reload and shoot. But that was not the case, because the next thing Mithos did was grab the pole of Crescent Rose with his right hand to raise over his head and then slam it on the ground, along with its owner, without letting go of the pole so she could raise it with her again to do 270 degree turn and throw her in the direction the two remaining **Holy Lances **where.

'Need to reload!' thought Ruby as she passed the lances while she got a magazine off her back and recovered in mid air and landed on her feet, only to feel a sudden amount of pain in both of her shoulders. 'Huh?' thought Ruby as she managed to see Mithos standing on the place where the two lances were previously.

"Ah!" exclaimed Ruby as her back collided with the wall. It hurt, a lot. Not because of her back, no, that was the last of her problems. Right now she was impaled to a wall thanks to two lances made of light that were piercing her shoulder. She could feel how her aura was trying to heal her, but the energy of the lances were burning every attempt of healing. It was something very painful, and unlike last time, the pain was not going away thanks to the **Holy Lances **in her shoulder. At this, Ruby Rose could do nothing more but cry in pain.

"It has been a very long time since I last bleed… Never thought it would feel so good… so… human." Said Mithos as he saw his own hand heal instantly.

"So… what will you do now?" asked the leader of Cruxis as he saw Ruby started to pant, which make him scowl.

"Hmm… I thought you would have more time. Although if you think about it, between the reserves wasted so you are not frozen in time and every damn bullet you shot, in is no surprise it is happening to so fast. I gotta say it, you were pretty good."

Even with the pain and the sudden tiredness she was feeling, Ruby managed to put on a scowl. "Do… not dare… to count me out… yet."

Mithos chuckled as he raised his right hand and clapped his fingers for both of the lances to shatter so Ruby could fall on his knees. "Nah, not really." Said Mithos as he saw Ruby trying to stand, only to fail miserably while he eyed her with pity.

"I told not to put it on. But did you listen to me. No… look at the back of your right palm."

The young leader didn't need to obey him. Because she was already looking at it while both of her hands were resting on the floor. 'What?' thought Ruby as she saw veins of blue color around the Exphere and extending through her whole hand.

"What is happening to me?"

The eyes of the young leader looked back at Mithos's cold ones. "To summarize, you are dying."

Her eyes froze in that moment.

"Now you see why I didn't want Drake to use it."

She grew angry at that comment. "And you have to… cut his arm for that." Muttered Ruby between breaths.

"Of course." Said Mithos as he eyed the exphere. He didn't need to worry about Drake at the moment, because as long time was stopped, he had all the time of the world. That is why he first needed to focus in the problem in front of him. "Now, will you let me save your life."

Ruby only kept getting angry, not believing one second his intentions. "I will just take it o-"

"You will become a monster as bad as the Grimm, if you do that."

She froze. Becoming something as bad as the very things she hunted? That was something that scared her to the core, but there was something else that worried her more.

"You are lying! There is no way Drake would use something this dangerous!"

"… Seriously? Don't tell me you do not remember what happened early today during his fight with Asbel."

Ruby's eyes widened. 'He used the Never Ending Cycle alone.'

"And that isn't the first time. There has been at least 3 or 2 occasions in which Drake had put his life at risk to achieve something. He really took the worst aspect of his father."

Ruby's eyes narrowed at a little piece of information Mithos just gave away, as she looked straight in Mithos's eyes. "You... how long have you been spying on him?"

The blonde simply smiled. "Quite sometime actually, you have no idea how relieved I was when I found him after the whole incident."

Ruby's eyes widened as the moment she heard those words, like if they were parts of a puzzle she was trying to solve.

'_The last thing I want is bring any harm to any of you two-_'

'_I had something more important to do._'

All of the words Mithos had said ran through her mind as all of the pieces started to fall in order. The reason of why Mithos didn't know of Remiel was attacking the Aurion Manor was because he had been looking for Drake since Mountain Glenn fell so he could take care of him, not because he held his father in high regards, not because he held his father in high regards, but because-' they are related.' Thought Ruby as she finally accepted the resemblance between Mithos and Drake whenever they had serious faces.

'He was right… this was all a big misunderstanding… but still… I cannot help myself to trust him, not after what he did. Even if they are indeed related.' Thought Ruby as she put a scowl, which made Mithos sigh.

"No choice then." Said Mithos as he raised his palm while it was surrounded by his multicolored aura.

This was not good. Ruby could not move, she was fine, her wounds had healed, but she just could not find the power to stand up. It was like if the whole weight of her body was against herself.

"You and Miss Ice over there will be fine when you wake up, I promise." Said the leader of Cruxis as he prepared his palm to another **Beast**. "Don't worry, this wil-!"

* * *

"Hurry up Ru-! Huh?" asked Weiss Schnee as she saw that she was not longer standing where she should be.

***CRASH!***

'huh?' thought the heiress again as she saw that a meter away from her there was none other than Mithos Yggdrasill, planted to a wall.

"What?" asked Weiss as she turned her head in the direction the blonde came from, only to sigh in relief as she saw Drake, who was leaking a big amount of his aura and didn't have his scarf with him while his head was slightly down so his hair could over his eyes, looking at her direction with his fist extended while standing in front of Ruby.

Weiss should be relieved. To see the blonde standing well and fine, even thought he was missing an arm. But there was something that did not fit in the slightest, and the fact that his black aura was surrounding him while it was somehow preventing blood to come up from where his arm used to be, didn't set her well at all, Because not even aura could be able to treat a wound like that in such a way. (AN: not that it has been shown in canon yet.)

"**I waited for 4000 years to do that. Totally worth it.**"

Ruby blinked as she felt a shiver run through her whole body. It was definitely way colder than the one she felt earlier. It scared her, there was something terribly wrong, especially when there was another question in her mind.

How was Drake able to move when time was stopped, if he was frozen as well?

"Drake?"

The blonde titled his head slightly up before looking at Ruby with closed eyes and a smile on his face.

Truth to be told, it scared her a little more, because she has never ever seen Drake smile. Not to mention that seeing him without his scarf at all was also weird.

"**I should thank you. Have you not been taking his attention, I would not be able to hit him.**"

There it was again, it was like his voice had another voice talking in par with him. A voice that was so cold that it was the reason she was feeling those shivers in the back.

"Well, you are-!"

Ruby's words died down on her mouth as she was picked up from her spot in bridal style and moved to another place way faster that she could register.

The next thing Ruby Rose knew was that she was on the hands of none other than Mithos Yggdrasill. She was about to hit him and scream at him and punch him. But stopped the moment she saw his face.

His aura was flaring around him; his eyes were glowing and were more slit than before, his teeth were clenched while he was snarling. Yes, Mithos Yggdrasill was beyond angry.

"SHAAAAAAAAAADOW!"

Mithos sudden outburst surprised both girls as Ruby turned to see where Drake was standing, only for her eyes to wide in surprise as she saw that there was a whole where she was standing while his fist was extended.

Drake simply smirked and turned to were his missing arm was. "**Long time no see hero.**" The shadow of the blonde expanded and moved to his arm. "**How Long as it been?**" the arm was absorbed by the shadow and then expelled out by the same close to the blonde, who catch it up. "**Oh right, 4000 years.**" Said replied the blonde as he moved the arm close to his face, only so he could bite one of his fingers, the one with the ring to be more specific.

"How the hell could I be so stupid." Snarled Mithos in a low voice, but Ruby could still hear him.

'_It didn't made sense at first, because that ring is supposed to block any kind of contact with him_'

Ruby remembered Mithos's words again while Mithos saw his mistake. By cutting the hand that had the ring, and Drake been too weak to fight, he pretty much gave _him_ the chance to take over.

"**Ouch ouch ouch.**" Explained the blonde as he took the ring of the finger with his mouth while his libs started to burn by the contact with it. He then quickly spitted the ring and ran his tongue through his libs as it they started to heal. "**I would have come sooner, but establishing contact while the time in the human world is frozen is not something easy, Hero.**" Said 'Drake' as he moved his arm to where the wound was. Soon the dark aura that was covering the move acted as some kind of glue that managed to put Drake's missing arm in place while Ruby saw how his whole arm was covered by the dark aura, leaving nothing but a black hand.

The blonde then moved his arm several times as if he was testing it.

"Who are you?" asked the young leader now fully thinking that the person standing in front of her was not the Drake she knows. No, the persons standing in front of her was not Drake Aurion.

The blonde grinned as he ripped apart the part of his jacket that was cut to reveal his whole hand was surrounded by the black energy until it reached the part where it was originally cut. "**I am sorry. Where are my manners?**" asked 'Drake' sarcastically as she saw at Ruby.

The young leader froze the moment she saw the eyes of the blonde. Long gone were the green colored eyes, instead now were to completely black orbs that had slit pupils that were even darker so it could stand out.

"**My name is Shadow.**" Said Shadow as he gave a mocking bow and gave a grin. "**But You might have heard of me by my title.**"

'Oh no/ Don't tell me.' Thought both Ruby and Weiss respectively as they heard the last thing both never thought they wanted to hear.

"**Envoy Of The Dark Abyss.**"

**AN:**

* * *

**ARTES USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Beast: **When this arte is activated, the user slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. This is an effective arte to clear mobs when surrounded by many enemies because of its power and force.

**Holy Lance: **is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate.


	36. Cr:Servant Of Mother Earth(Pls read AN)

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**AN: So… I wrote the whole chapter… but it turned into an over 10k type of chapter. So my non official beta (Need an official by the way… again.) suggested to only post a 1/3 of the chapter by day so the horror of chapter 5 never happens again.**

**Believe me it pains me to, especially since I turned Weiss in a badass in what it will be part 34B, but we will have to wait until tomorrow.**

**In another subject: I would like to thank every one that kept following me this long and having patience with me now that i reached the 50 favs. **

**Please review.**

**Chapter 34A**

**Please read the author note above.**

Earth… you can walk on it, build on it, plant on it. But did you know you could literally taste it… no?

In fact people can taste earth, although it is usually because someone says something stupid like 'I am going to make taste earth, punk!'. The only reason this is being point out is because no sane person would voluntary eat earth unless they are obligated to.

Not even Zelos Wilder, A red head that was starting to regain consciousness and noticed how dry and full his mouth was.

'Hmm…' thought Zelos lowly as he started to open his eyes slowly. His blurred vision only recognized a tone brown in front of him as he tried to move his body, key word tried.

'Uh!?'

His recent thought was a little more alarmed as he tried to look to his side but could not even more his head. It was then in that moment he realized he had something on his mouth. It was soft, but dry at the same time. it really didn't taste to anything, but still made him want to say the phrase ' it leaves a very bad taste in my mouth.'.

He started to struggle, the forced his head to move erratically as he noticed small pieces of something falling in front of him. That was when he figured it out. The small pieces that fell in front of him were pieces of earth, which meant. 'I am buried!' thought Zelos as the earth around him started to vibrate.

And just before he could ask what was going on, he was pulled out of the earth as if the gravity itself was making him a favor.

The first thing he did once he was on the earth was fall on his knees as he cough off the earth on his mouth while the earth around him vibrated even more.

"**I think it is time you and I make acquaintance with each other. **"

'Huh.' Thought the red head as he tried to get over the fact of how dry his mouth was. He raised his head and saw that he was in a plain area with brown earth with some destroyed terrain, as if something big was moving under it.

"… Oh no." said Zelos having a more clear idea of where he was.

"**Oh Yes.**" Said a calm voice as Zelos moved his head to seethe earth in a direction being lifted, as it got closer to him.

"**I personally would have liked us to meet in a different circumstance, but the time calls for it.**"

Zelos hearth the voice once again as the earth around him started to get lift as well, making Zelos cover his eyes.

"What the hell do you really want Gnome!?"

Everything stopped in that instance. The red head looked confused and turned around looking in every direction, only to notice how he was being overshadow by something big, really big.

"**Even if you know my name, allow me to present myself.**"

The red head swallowed nervously, even if his mouth was dry.

"**I am the Servant Of Mother Earth, Gnome.**"

Zelos only looked blankly at the giant snake made of earth that looked directly at him.

"**Now that our introductions have been made. We need to act fast, as of right now in this very moment Shadow has taken over the body of the son of Zu.**"

Zelos eyes widened completely as all nervousness disappeared. "That is impossible! That should not be able to happen as long Drake has-!"

The memory of Mithos cutting Drake's arm flashed in front of him. "Ring on… damn it!" shouted Zelos as he focused on the giant snake.

"Get me out of your realm! Now!"

The snake got closer. "You are in no position of making demands, Son of Yuan."

His eyes faltered for a second at what he said, but quickly shook the thought away.

"Oh and pray and tell you giant piece of dirt, Why can't I!?"

The snake started to surround him. "**You will not be able to stand against him. Not only because the thought of fighting and damaging the body of your friend will trouble you, but because you simply will not be able to win against him.**"

Zelos growled. "Then why do you suggest me to do!?"

**"****Make a pact with me and let me fight instead." **

Zelos laughed sarcastically. "You expect me to trust you!"

He pointed accusingly at the spirit. "You were one of Shadow's right hands 4000 years ago!"

The head of the giant snake got closer to Mithos, like 5-millimeter type of close.

"**You are the last person that has the right to judge me!**"

The voice of the spirit was no longer calm. "**You, who has been acting behind the backs of your closest ally! How you got mad at Mithos the moment het cut off Drake Aurion's arm is beyond me.**"

Zelos's semblance activated in that moment. "**And what do you know about that!**" shouted the angry noble as he threw a punch to the giant snakehead to destroy it instantly. "**Every move I have done since I found out about the twisted game played here was for the good of all of us.**"

Zelos was overshadowed again as he turned around to see another giant snake behind him. "**I have notice. I know your plan Zelos, I have been watching for some time and I can tell you that Drake will end of hating you if you fail.**"

Zelos's flow of aura slowed down as he heard that. "That is I risk I have to take. I… _We_ cannot let that goddamn prophecy to become a reality."

The spirit chuckled. "**That was not a prophecy. That was an angry spirit not accepting something as darkness to exist, and said darkness simply feeding of the chaos and destruction.**"

The giant snakehead came closer to Zelos one more time. "**I was in favor of peace. As it was the rest of us… but those two… just would not accept each other. The level of chaos and misery is not something I want to repeat… I will aid you.**"

"Huh?"

"**If you are really sure your plan will work, then I will aid you. But we must first need to put that ring in its place before Shadow grows accustomed to Drake's body.**"

Zelos narrowed his eyes and the words the spirit was saying.

"**I am the only chance you have Zelos. Not only the life of your friend is in danger, but also that red hooded girl by the more time passes.**"

Zelos froze. For some reason he knew something was terribly wrong, if Gnome did not mention Weiss at all.

"What happened?" asked Zelos as he noticed that the giant head was starting to crack.

"**There is not time to explain!**"

The Snakehead started to leak light through the cracks of the head. "**We need to make a pact now!**" said the spirit as an explosion of light took place, forcing Zelos to cover his eyes slightly as he noticed an small figure coming from the center of the explosion.

The light disappeared. Only leaving the Noble and the true form of the spirit, which made Zelos, give a sly smile. He knew the time was not the best, but he had to do it.

"Oooh, aren't you adorable."

The earth below him trembled. "**In the words of you humans. Bite me.**"

**LINEBREAK**

"We need to help them." Muttered a weak Ruby as she saw what was happening in front of her, not noticing that Zelos's keychain was glowing slightly from afar while Weiss stood next to her with her healed shoulder thanks to the Azure aura that surrounded Ruby.

"You are in no condition to fight at all. Besides," said Weiss as she also looked at was happening in front of her, only to see a pair of blondes fighting at each other. "Which one do we help?"

If they wanted to measure how weird was this situation in a scale from 1 to 10. This was 20 in the weird meter.

They still could not fully understand the new turns of events. The only sure thing was that Drake was being possessed. At least that was Ruby's conclusion; Weiss's took a more logical approach, which concluded in thinking that Drake suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder, something that could be very believable considering his attitude during and between their first and second semester. But there was still something that bothered her deeply.

'Envoy Of The Dark Abyss… I just cannot take off my mind the way Hubert and Asbel said it. There something definitely wrong here.'

"Mithos."

Weiss eyes focused once more on Ruby. The azure aura around her and Crescent Rose had grown greatly, even so that it looked like it was unstable. But what worried her the most was the veins that started on the back of her palm, because now they extending through her whole body and looked paler and tired the more time passed.

Weiss did not waste a second after Mithos started to engage 'Drake' in telling her to take the Exsphere off. But she could not since she would turn into something as bad, if not worst than the Grimm. There was also the fact in the back of her mind that how could Drake could obtain and want to use something so dangerous.

She shook her head. Now it was the time to worry about her leader and friend.

"We need to help Mithos."

Weiss snorted, even thought it was not the moment. "Are you serious? Even if Drake has go… mental, it does not mean we ne-"

"He saved me." Said Ruby cutting her off as she recalled what happened before, making Weiss froze her current thought.

"Even so, he is the guy that took all of us without problem. He should be able to-"

"No he will not."

Weiss mentally twitched. Interrupting her was something she did sometimes, her leader really needed to learn how to wait so she could have the word.

"And please enlighten me why the person that wounded both of our shoulders, cut off Drake's arm, and knocked out Zelos would need help."

Ruby's frown deepened. "Because I can assure you he is holding back. And for a good reason."

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she waited for her to continue, only to hear nothing back.

'Way to build the suspense Ruby.' Thought Weiss as she prepared to ask her what was the supposed good reason. But just when she was about to ask, a roar interrupted her thoughts.

**LINEBREAK**

**"****You have gotten sloppy, Hero!" **shouted Shadow as he made an horizontal slash that Mithos blocked with of his aura enhanced hands.

***CLANK***

"**Or is it perhaps you don't want to wound Drake's body more than you already did!**"

Mithos only growled as he caught the blade with a free hand to pull it to him with the intent of hitting Drake's face. Unfortunately Mithos had seen through and bent his head back with his body following him so he could give a spin kick that forced to let go of Yin and give a step back.

"**Speaking of which! I never did actually thank you for cutting his arm. Although you really look what you do; a couple more of minutes and we would have a problem with that much loss of blood.**"

"Stop speaking as if you cared for his well being!"

The eyes of the leader of Cruxis became slit as his whole body was surrounded by his aura while he charged.

"**I think you are a little too late for giving me that advice Hero.**"

Shadow evaded, parried and blocked every punch and kick that Mithos threw at him while he tried to give some of his own attacks in return.

"**Contrary to yourself I did keep an eye on him through the years. That is why I can truly say you already lost him!**" shouted Shadow as he realized a **Marian** that Mithos punched with a **Beast** as the eyes of the Spirit narrowed.

"He still has not drowned completely into the darkness! Nor has he done something that would seed chaos!"

Shadow smirked. "**Didn't he blow a building in the center of the city a couple of months back?**"

Mithos twitched his eye at the comment as he started to send all of his attack with a **Beast **on them, forcing Shadow to do another **Marian **and not release the dark purple energy of the arte like Drake would to block and counter strong attacks.

"**Perhaps you are right about he not being drown in the darkness. But he is a seeker of it.**"

The change of strikes of slashed and strikes continued along the constant roar of Mithos's **Beast**.

"**Drake was able to perceive the bad intent on people's heath since the beginning and seek that darkness, just like he did many years ago with Guy Gailardia with his wish of revenge by killing Luke Fon Fabre!**"

The comment made Mithos angrier as he rushed to do a double punch that Shadow avoided by spinning his body, making Mithos be open for an attack from the side, like a **Raging Blast.**

The spirit in possession on of Drake's body quickly moved his left hand to grab the head of the other blonde as it was surrounded by a red energy that that then changed to a darker tone.

"**Not only that.**"

The arte exploded.

"**Through the years little by little he started to enjoy deep down hurting whoever got in his way of his friends.**"

"That only makes him a sadist." Said Mithos in a low voice as his hand came out of the smoke created by the **Raging Blast **to deliver an strong **Palm Strike **that Shadow blocked with Drake's left arm to then be pushed back.

"**Fair enough. What do you tell me about his relationship with that black haired amber eyed witch.**" Said Shadow as a smirk adorned Drake's face as the smoke cleared to show Mithos's face was without a scratch and a shocked expression on his face.

"…What?"

Shadow stabbed Yin on the floor as his smirk remained. "**I am honestly surprised as well seeing that I thought you would take care of her the day he stalked the bimbo to see Drake.**"

Mithos snarled at the comment.

"**Did you know he openly admitted being calm and it peace when she is nearby. And seeing how dark her aura is, you can add a plus to the dark side.**" Said Shadow before his smirk faded. "**Although I will make this clear. I don't like her intentions one bit. Neither Drake nor me will be pawns in whatever the hell she has planned. That, I swear.**"

Mithos snorted as his hair started to move slightly as a white glyph formed around him as Drake's face gave a grin. "That is something hypocrite coming from you."

"**OhOhOh! You are taking the big guns. Aren't you worried to kill Drake with ****_that._**** Don't forget ****_that one _****is light based, and a very dangerous one.**"

To his surprise, Mithos gave a grin of his own. "I am sure Drake would prefer a great amount of pain instead of being controlled by a spirit. Besides, I am already number one in his shit list. So I am not really worry of getting more in his bad side."

The Drake's face was serious before he shrugged his shoulders as a purple glyph appeared around him and quickly change to black. "**Like father like son I suppose.**" Shadow spread his arms. "**Come one then! Try to kill who is probably the last living blood relative you have left!**"

**LINEBREAK**

Weiss eyes widened as she heard those words. '…And I thought I had problems with my family.'

"There is the reason." Said Ruby as she tried to put the scope of Crescent Rose in front of them. "Although I am not longer sure, if Mithos will hold back." Said Ruby taking in count Mithos declaration.

"Are you even sure of what you are about to do?"

Weiss voice reached Ruby's ear as she felt the weight of her weapon lessened a little. "With this much power I am sure one of your bullets will either kill or cripple one of them."

'Although I am not longer sure about it after what has happened.' Thought Weiss as she helped Ruby take aim.

"Who are we shooting?" asked the heiress not wanting to take risk with any of them, especially Drake… or whatever the heck Mithos called Shadow.

"I… was actually thinking in giving a warning shot."

Even, if it was not the moment. Weiss twitched. "This is not the time for that kind of thinking. You have seen what Drake can do with that lighting arte! We do not know if the arte those two will do is as, if not more dangerous. Besides, we are here! The blast of them surely will fill all this closed space."

'Not to mention that I don't think an ice barrier will guard us. Even with the energy I am receiving from Ruby thanks to the Exsphere, I am not sure if it is going to be strong enough.' Thought Weiss not daring to see Ruby's face. Especially when she asked something next.

"Who should we shoot then?"

The heiress could notice the little tremble in Ruby's voice. Something, which made her hesitate the name of the target. But then she remembered Ruby's condition was getting worse and worse. And by the looks of it, only Mithos could help.

'I am sorry.' Thought Weiss as she moved Crescent Rose to Drake's side. 'My leader comes first.'

Weiss revolve was set. But Ruby was still hesitant about it. She only wished Mithos had a way of really helping Drake after this, while also hoping not to permanently cripple him.

That is why she changed the aim down to shoot at the lower part of his body.

"Can you make the shot?"

She didn't even dare to answer. All she did hold her breath to keep the scope steady as possible the moment she put her finger near the trigger.

'I am sor-'

Ruby's thought and finger stopped instantly the moment she noticed a glyph of an brownish orange color appear to Drake's right.

"Uh?" asked both themed colored girls as a fist made of earth appeared and punched Drake away, only to then be intercepted by another fist of earth that sent him up and by intercepted again and again until fist appeared in all directions and made direct hit with Drake.

The fist of earth soon started to morph together in a sphere that was surrounded by glyph of the same color as before.

Both girls stared in more confusion as they heard something coming Mithos side.

"Oh damn it!"

Both girls stared at Mithos, who was in the ground covering his face.

"You broke my nose!"

And Zelos, who had his fist extended with his semblance totally activated.

"**I waited 4000 years for that. Totally worth it.**"

"Oh for fucks sake. Is every single one of you going to punch me in the face whenever you see me?" Asked Mithos as he stood up and put his nose back in place.

"**That is the only the less we have the right to do after what you did many years ago, Hero.**"

Mithos scowled. "Do not call me that." Said the blonde as he looked at the sphere made of earth. "How long is it last?"

**"****20 minutes top if we are lucky." **Said 'Zelos' as he looked at Mithos. "**We need to find the ring and fast.**"

The orange head then turned around ready to start searching said ring, only to stop as he saw a two pair of eyes looking at him. Although one pair was accompanied by a by dropped jaw and a pointy finger.

"Ears, ears, ears, ears." Repeated Weiss over and over again pointing at Zelos's Faunus ears.

"**Looks like crashed.**" The red head blinked several time before moving his eyes up. "**That is the best you could come with, Zelos?**"

Ruby's eyes widened as she heard the extra tone in his voice and at looked at his eyes. The usual orange was accompanied by a slight tone of brown with what it looked was particles of earth dust inside of it and a slit that was of brown color, similar to how Drake's changed to a darker tone of black.

"…Who are you?" asked Ruby as she aimed her weapon at Zelos while Weiss still tried to recover from the shock of Zelos's secret.

"**So you noticed…my apologies. I am the Servant Of Mother Earth, Gnome.**"

Both tensed. Was this case similar to what happened with Drake?

"Don't bother. He is not a threat… for now." Said Mithos in the distance as he tried to find the ring. "Why the hell did it have to be white?" asked Mithos, although the right question should have been why did he choose white as the decoration for the room.

"You quiet!" shouted Weiss as she recovered from her trance and then looked at Gnome. "So the reason Zelos is… a Faunus right now is because of you?" asked the heiress as Ruby decided to speak for the spirit.

"Well… nooooo, that's his semblance."

"And how could you possibly know that!?"

"**Because you were unconscious when Zelos used it. Besides, does it really change anything between the two of you?**" Said Gnome looking for the ring away from the girls.

"If by anything you mean a total bitch to him all the time."

"Have you been spying on us?" asked the heiress as she looked at Mithos.

"So you do admit being a bitch to him."

Weiss face became red at the comment.

"Weiss is not bad. She just has problems expressing her feelings." Said Ruby trying to find the strength to stand.

"First, that only applied to red heads. Believe me, I know. Second, do not move. At this state even the slightest waste of energy will cost you a lot and accelerate the deterioration process."

All humor faded away.

"You… nev-never tol-d me h-ow you we-re go-ing t-o he-lp me."

Ruby fell on the floor as soon as she ended that sentence while Weiss reached to help her as she called her name.

"The painless alternative, we need to get Flynn Scifo here. _he _will be able to help her."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "And the other one?"

"I cannot tell… and I cannot find the fucking ring." Said Mithos rubbing the spot between his eyes before glaring at Weiss. "Instead of being questioning me and wasting your time, you should be helping us."

Weiss only gritted her teeth as she then looked at Ruby to see that the veins were already on her neck. "Wait here." replied the heiress as she helped Ruby sit once again against the wall.

"Wh- i- ri-g s- imp-nt?" asked Ruby trying her best to talk while Weiss clenched her fist.

"Take it like this, the ring works as a repel for Shadow. Unfortunately, various circumstances, it also blocks Drake's semblance."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. 'So that is why he did not use his semblance tonight or during his fight with Asbel. Got to admit, to be able to fight Asbel's semblance without his own is amazing.'

"**Just how much have you been spying in Drake and the others?**" asked Gnome eyeing the leader of Cruxis carefully as he saw an small smile.

"Don't do stupid questions. You better than anyone should know the answer." Said Mithos as they continued searching for Drake's ring.

**LINEBREAK**

"**Why did you have to model all this room with white?**"

The former Hero twitched at the comment. "If you have to time to ask you have time to search, so shut up and do that." Said Mithos as he looked all the destruction in the room as they kept searching silently, until Weiss decided to speak without looking at anyone.

"Was it true? Everything you told Drake I mean."

Mithos didn't waste a second in speaking.

"Yup. Every word." Replied Mithos as Weiss turned around to look at him.

"Then answer me this. Why didn't you simply approach to him when you found him."

To her surprise, it was Gnome who answered, or rather snorted.

"What!?" asked the heiress as she looked at Zelos's body.

"**What exactly do you think Drake would tell Hero, if that scenario did happen? Also, have in mind that period of time was when Lloyd already died.**"

Weiss stopped for a second. Judging by the way Drake behaved in different types of situation, she could tell things would have ended-

"Bad. Really, really bad." Said Mithos as he continued looking. "That is why I decided to take a different approach to get close to him."

The heiress gave him a blank face. "You say that like if _this _approach had turned out so well."

"I wasn't talking about this event tonight."

The heiress was about to ask what did he meant by that. But someone else beat her in questioning.

"Wh- do y- ca- hi- he-ro?"

Mithos froze at the question. He knew it was not directed to him, but rather to Gnome.

"**Why? Because you could say he was in your shoes before. Someone who wanted to slay evil and the corruption of this world.**"

Ruby's silver eyes opened slightly as she looked at the blonde.

"Then what happened? Because I am sure one doesn't change from that to… _this._" Asked Weiss deciding to do what she thought it was going to be Ruby's next question.

"I suggest you to shut up before you get in my bad side Gnome."

Weiss didn't show it. But she felt a chill run through her back the moment she heard Mithos's voice cold. It was different, that was certain; and the look of his cold turned eyes didn't help either. Too bad someone decided to push further.

"**Or what? Will you lock me again?**" asked Gnome, as he looked straight at Mithos with narrowed eyes.

"If you don't shut up, I will. And I promise you that I will make sure nobody ever finds your cell." Said Mithos almost snarling as he saw Zelos's body chuckling.

"**Nobody?**" asked Gnome with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head before he took Ether's hilt and started walking to Mithos while he walked about the _shadows_ of the debris. "**We are nobody thanks to you! We used to be respected, prayed to. And all that ended becau-**"

His sentence didn't end because he was suddenly hit by something, and even less because he found the ring by accident. But because he tripped, something that gave both girls a sense of déjà vu. There was a good reason for that feeling, because they have seen it happen quite sometimes to one person named Cardin Winchester or Mercury Black, and all those times, it was because Drake had been using his semblance to do it. "Oh no."

**AN: I wont be putting the arte list here, but in the final part. Please review.**


	37. Cr:One Exploited Heiress

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 34**

"Oh… Son of a bitch." Said Mithos as he eyes the sphere made of earth while Weiss looked instinctively at her own shadow, only for her eyes to widen the moment she saw the tip of a replica of her own rapier going straight at her face.

"Move you idiot!"

The heiress felt a pressure on her right shoulder before she was forced back so she could avoid the tip of the shadow rapier. She moved her eyes slightly to the right to see something she did not expect at all.

Mithos had saved her, and then jumped back with her.

"I thought you said 20 minutes!" shouted Mithos as he saw small cracks started to appear on the sphere until in was completely destroyed.

"**That was not very nice Gnome!**"

A furious shout could be heard from the cloud of smoke as Gnome stood next to Weiss and Mithos with Ruby on his back.

"**But the thing that angers me more is that you are standing next to HIM after that he did!?**" shouted Shadow as footsteps could be heard while Gnome secured Ruby put Ruby down against a wall.

"**The conditions of my pact with Zelos Wilder are forcing me.**" Said Gnome as he looked back at the cloud of smoke. "**Besides, you really have no right to talk after what you did.**"

His voice sounded calm, but it was clear he was really angry.

"**Then I suppose you leave me no choice then.**" Replied Shadow one last time before he stepped out of the smoke, making Mithos and Gnome tense at what they saw.

"This is not good." Said Mithos as Weiss saw that there was a black slim armored gauntlet around the arm Shadow reattached.

"**He is getting a hold of Drake's body way quicker that we expected.**" Said Gnome as Shadow raised his hand pointing at Weiss, who tensed at that very moment, as she felt weird for a second.

"**I am just leveling the balance.**"

Shadow's words came out with a small smirk as Weiss's eyes widened the moment she felt her own hand gripping Myrtenaster tightly before sending a thrust to Mithos who saw through it.

"**What can I say, all habits die hard.**" Said Shadow as he jumped back to avoid a glyph that created a fist made of earth while Weiss kept attacking Mithos as said heiress kept trying to stop but nothing.

"Why can't I control my body!?"

Mithos gritted his teeth as he answered. "Try to look down."

The heiress did as said, only to see her own shadow with various lines that came out of it and went in Mithos direction. She understood instantly, she was being a damn puppet.

"Can't you do something!?"

"You need to raise your aura at it's maximum!"

The blonde parried rapier and jumped back, only to regret it the moment he felt something, glyph, appeared behind and push him forward to meet Myrtenaster.

"Now that you are being controlled you think in good plans!?"

The blonde moved his head in the last second to then meet the back of Weiss's feet thanks to a spin kick coming from said heiress.

"It isn't me!"

Weiss quickly stabbed her weapon in the ground so three glyph, three on each side, appeared so chains of ice could come out of them and aimed at Mithos.

"Shadow is exploiting your full strategic potential! This moves are in your mind, Shadow is only making you think on the ones fitting for each situation!"

The leader of Cruxis jumped back, left, right and front evading the various chains.

"This is not the time to flatter me! And I cannot break Shadow's control over me! Even with my aura at its maximum!"

Mithos eyes widened as his ears recognized the sound was coming from above. The leader of Cruxis looked up to see Weiss with several swords made of ice aiming at him.

"Then it is up to Gnome to weaken his control over you a little!"

His Multicolored aura surrounded him as he jumped up punching and breaking the swords that were launched at him.

"You have the power to put me down easily! Why aren't you doing it!?"

The heiress launched herself with a trust to clash with Mithos fist.

"Do not start thinking it is because I fell for you or something!" said The leader of Cruxis with a smile as he moved his head slightly to avoid an edge that was shot by a glyph that appeared next to him while he saw Weiss's face turned a little red.

"Are yo-"

"Of course I am not!" blabbered Mithos almost immediately, causing Weiss's to twitch as she saw how the chains she had created before were going for Mithos.

"If I ended knocking you out, Shadow would still be able to control you! This way at least you can break his control with your aura."

The blonde then let himself fall and turned around to cut the chains with his hand in a sword like motion as he mentally added something of what he said. 'Not to mention that stopping time would not do something as long Shadow has control over her. And I really don't want to kill her and add yet another thing in Drake's list of reasons to hate me. It is all up to you gnome.'

* * *

**"****So how is that body working for you?" **asked Shadow as cut through a fist of earth to meet Gnome doing a **Rising Falcon** that Shadow blocked in the last second.

"**I will not deny it, it actually really good being in control of one of the sons of the members of the divine trinity!**"

Both gave a backflip in the end and then Gnome threw Mythril at the possessed blonde.

"**But various things in his head is really uncomfortable.**"

Shadow raised his free hand to make one of the shadows of the various debris extend enough so it can deflect the shield.

"**Like what!? Having memorized the three sizes of all the female population in beacon!**"

The Envoy of the Dark Abyss quickly motioned his free hand again to make all the surrounding shadows create spheres of them.

"**Believe me that is the less weird thing in here!**"

The Servant of Mother Earth did not waste a second in using Zelos's wings to avoid the sphere that surely connected to Shadow's realm. He could not afford to get trapped there, because if he did. '**We will be instantly done for.**' Thought Gnome as he eyes Ether lying in the ground behind Shadow.

Gnome carefully motioned his fingers at the direction at the shield while he evaded the orbs of darkness so punch of earth could raise the shield and another could punch it in Shadow's direction.

"**You should move! Something is coming behind you!**"

"**Do you really take me for someone so stupid to fall for one of the old-!**"

Shadow's sentence was cut short as he felt not only a sudden amount of pain, but also the lost of his strength thanks to the Absorbing Dust Mythril was made of.

Gnome quickly motioned his free hand again the moment the shield bounced from Mithos so another punch of earth could send the shield at Gnome as he caught it while going on his way to an unfocused Shadow.

'**The spheres disappeared thanks to the lost of some of his energy. Bu judging by the sound from Mithos's direction, the Schnee heiress is still being used as a puppet.**' Thought Gnome as he put his fist behind the shield. '**This should do the trick!**'

The spirit of Earth prepared for the shield to make contact with Drake's face. At least that was the plan.

'**!?**' that was all Gnome thought as he felt a weight on the side of his body before being pushed back along with a certain someone. "**Damn it Mithos.**" Muttered the spirit as both quickly recovered on the ground.

"Shut. Up" said Mithos annoyed. Weiss had stopped for a second, making him think that perhaps Gnome had succeeded. Wrong. "If you mention anyone I was thrown by a 17 year old-" started Mithos as he was interrupted by Gnome while Weiss walked next to Shadow who was rubbing the back of his head.

"**What? You will lock me away again.**"

The former Hero rolled his eyes as he replied back while neither of them noticed Weiss and Shadow raised their weapons at them. "Get over it."

Zelos's eye twitched at the comment. "**Do not-!**"

"Pay attention you dunces!"

Weiss's shout got their attention as they saw a white giant glyph with a black one of the same size in front of it.

"Is that a-"

Mithos's sentence cut short itself as he saw a Dragonhead coming out of Weiss's Glyph and passing through Shadow's glyph while Weiss's finishing creating the rest of her body. The result? An ice Dragon surrounded by an armor of darkness.

"**Shadow sure is exploiting her.**"

"No kidding." Muttered Mithos as Gnome noticed his aura started to intensify.

"**Don't.**"

Gnome didn't get Mithos reply at his sentence as he stood in front of the Dragon with Ether in both hands. "**Save ****_it _****for later.**"

Orange brownish aura leaked through Zelos's body as the green axed sword started to glow as it was surrounded by a green energy that grew and grew.

If Mythril was the shield that absorbed aura of the enemies, the Ether was the sword that absorbed the aura to transform it in an energy blade that extended it's length as mush as the user could.

"**Bring it!**" exclaimed the spirit of earth as he made a swing with the seven meters sword to hit the Dragon's head.

A battle cry came out of Zelos's mouth as he applied more force on his feet so he couldn't move by the pressure of the clash of powers and Ether started to break through the black armor of the Dragon.

'**At this rate Zelos's body won't hold up! Even with his semblance activated this is taking me more than I thought!**' Thought Gnome as he also considered in adding more aura to the sword, but that would hit Zelos's limit without a doubt. Even if he put his own aura, it would be the same.

"**Like father like son! What is it with them an big weapons, it is like if they were trying to over compensate something!**"

The shout of Shadow could be heard from the other side as Gnome suddenly felt an extra surge of power.

"Keep going."

The orange eyes moved to the side to see Mithos, whose hand was touching Mythril as his aura flared. "If you direct the energy directly to the sword, Zelos's body will be in no harm."

The spirit of earth mentally nodded, as the giant green energy sword grew bigger while its color changed to a clearer green while both gave another battle cry.

"Chesto!" exclaimed the former Hero as the sword cut throw the Dragon, which resulted in an explosion of wind as it made contact with the ground.

* * *

Her silver eyes started to open slowly.

The first thing she should have though was in what moment did she lose consciousness. But it wasn't, because even with a blurred vision, she could see how a massive sword destroyed a massive black body.

She knew that whatever it was, it was made of ice because how cold it felt once it was destroyed.

"I am out of Aura and Dust."

She heard her partner's voice. Weiss sounded tired. But Ruby could still see her standing with her rapier ready, besides Drake.

'Why is she besides him?' she asked herself as her vision began to get cleared while an small bright object to the farther corner of her side caught her attention, and object that was near a white scarf.

"**No you are not.**" Said Shadow as he turned to look at her and touch her.

_"__My lord!"_

Shadow stopped as a screen that said 'Sound Only' appeared next to Mithos.

"Pronyma?" asked the Leader of Cruxis surprised.

"_Release the seal in my location now!_"

Mithos eyes slightly widened as he heard another person shouting and gunshots.

"_There better be a good reason for this Pronyma._"

Another screen appeared next to the previous one.

"_My target got shot! I am trying to heal him but the bullet hit a vital spot! My lord I need you to-_"

Another screen appeared.

"_Shot!? Didn't you chose a seclude location like all of us agreed?"_

Gnome noticed how Zelos's hands started to tremble. '**Oh no.**'

"_This is not the time for this Rodyle! I need Lord Mithos to release the seal fast! Otherwise the life of Flynn Scifo will be lost!_"

What happened next was something no one expected.

"**Drake!**"

Everyone turned their attention at Shadow, who had Drake's free hand choking his own body while Weiss blinked several times as she looked at her hands, she was no longer under Shadow's control.

"**Keep sleeping Zelos, I got this.**"

Mithos turned at Gnome to see he was kneeled with a hand supporting the head of the red head while his eyes looked like they were losing all the tone of brown.

It looked like the news reached the subconscious of both Drake and Zelos. But he had to worry about that later.

"**Didn't you want to kill him!?**" shouted shadow as he dropped Yin and tried to get free the neck with the other hand, not noticing that Mithos extended his hand so various glyph of different color and size appear before a sword appeared.

"Just give me a moment Pronyma." Said Mithos with a serious tone as he took the sword.

Weiss saw it. It was a normal sized sword. It had a while hilt, a pommel and cross-guard of gold color and a red gem in the rain-guard. The blade of the sword had an emanate color purple, red gems in each side of the fuel, and an edge of a clearer tone of purple.

Considering all the weird things that had happened before, she did not know why, but something told her that sword easily beat everything else.

Mithos put the sword in front of him and closed his eyes as it began to release a bright light that made everyone cover their eyes and then died down.

'That was anticlimactic.' Thought Weiss as she moved away from Shadow, who for some weird reason, was grinning madly while he had one hand grabbing the other with force.

"**So there it is.**" Exclaimed Shadow as he let go the arm. It looked like Drake had lost his chance to recover his body.

"**First thing first.**"

Weiss tensed the moment he looked at her and raised Drake's hand.

"Not this time." Said Mithos, as he stood in front of Weiss so he could cover her shadow.

Shadow growled as he picked Drake's blade and raised it as all the shadows of everything but a person generated moved to Shadow.

"**I have been planning this for a very long time Hero.**" Replied the spirit of darkness as all the shadows gathered above him while Gnome stood next to Mithos.

"Any idea what he is planning?"

"**I don't. But I can help but have a bad feeling abou- uh?**"

The thoughts of the spirit stopped the moment he noticed something in Drake's face. It was not noticeable at first, but little by little it looked like it was in pain. But then it became clear the moment the sphere above him disappeared.

"**The hell is going on?**" asked Shadow in a low voice as he gripped his chest, almost as if he was having a hearth attack.

"Think this is a trap?"

The question of the heiress sounded in the head of both as they watched Shadow carefully gritting his teeth before shouting.

"**Make it stop damn it!**"

"The hell is going on now?" asked the heiress once more as Gnome decided to speak. "**Mithos.**"

The former Hero eyed the spirit, who then motioned at his side… to see nothing.

"What?"

"**Look closely.**"

Weiss and Mithos followed the direction of Zelos's eyes as they saw the light that was leaking from one of the many holes on the ceiling.

"I am not seeing anything." Said Weiss still being weary of the whole situation.

"I do."

Mithos raised the purple sword. "You just cannot notice the difference with that little light!" shouted Mithos as he made swing at the ceiling to destroyed completely.

Weiss was terrified not because of the strength of the sword or Mithos himself, but for something else completely.

"Why… why is the moon red?"


	38. Cruxis: End Of A Weird Night

"…I have no idea."

"**Me neither.**" Replied the spirit as both he and Mithos looked with narrowed eyes, as Shadow could not keep it calm.

"**I said ma**ke it stop!"

"Drake!?" exclaimed Weiss as she heard the voice of the blonde before a dark energy erupted from him creating an small storm of darkness.

"MA**KE IT ST**OP!"

Mithos covered his eyes slowly as he eyes his relative to see that his eyes were changing in between his and Shadow's.

"This is out chance."

"But we still have not found the ring!"

Weiss was right and he knew it. But something about the red moon kept giving Mithos a bad vibe.

"**We have n-**"

A high caliber bullet that destroyed the part of the floor he was standing on stopped his sentence.

"Ruby!?"

Weiss instantly turned around to see that her leader was not in the place Gnome had formerly placed her.

"She found the ring!"

Weiss's eyes widened as she looked at the direction Mithos was looking.

Her leader was currently using one of the many debris in the room to find the strength the to shoot. In her hand was the ring and next to her Drake's scarf.

But that was not what Weiss was currently focusing on. But in her partner; she did not looked pales than her, but the veins were already on her cheeks.

She could not waste any more time.

"I am going to get it!"

"Schnee wait!"

Weiss ignored Mithos's shout as she run to her leader. She was tired and out of aura. That is why once she got the ring and ended with the current predicament.

"**YOU **ARE NOT **GOI**NG TO MA**KE IT!**"

Weiss didn't see it. But Shadow had realized a massive black **Azure Edge **that was intercepted by Gnome.

"**Keep going!**" Gnome raised Zelos shield and was pushed back a little as the shield absorbed the arte.

* * *

"You shouldn't have moved you dunce!"

Even if Weiss was clearly scolding her, Ruby could not help but smile as she some her partner smiling as well.

"Do not move now. We have this."

Weiss twitched. Because even if Ruby could not talk, Weiss managed to make out by the move of her lips the words 'Do you?'

"Of course I-!"

Ruby's eyes widened in horror after she saw a black version of Myrtenaster going through Weiss's chest.

"I got her!" shouted Mithos as he caught Weiss before her body hit the ground.

Ruby looked at him with pleading eyes while he made the purple sword disappear to then put his right hand on her face so her body would turn in scale of gray.

"I froze her body in time." replied Mithos calmly as she put her body next to Ruby, who try to touch her.

"Don't." said Mithos in a hard tone as he took the ring. "Remember you can pass energy as long you have the Exsphere. I think I don't need to tell what will happen, if you touch here, do I?"

Ruby frowned as she retracted her hand while Mithos stood next to Gnome and tossed him the ring while they saw the storm of darkness with a blonde that was not only in pain thanks to the mysteriously new red moon, but also a blonde that was finally looking for control.

"**What about the moon?**"

The spirit waited for an answer as Zelos's wings started to levitate him. "We will figure out what to do about that later. We need to take care of Shadow first." Replied the blonde as his aura around his body started to rise.

"**One last question?**"

"?"

"**How exactly are we going to put the ring on his finger with all that struggle?**"

Mithos didn't look at the spirit as he answered. "We aren't."

The spirit of earth looked how Mithos started to run. "**I am so getting on his shit list after this.**"

* * *

Mithos ran through the chaos that was dubbed by himself as Shadow's tantrum. He ran and evaded all the sneaky attacks coming from the shadows of the various debris and artes that Shadow managed to do while Gnome did the same while flying around it.

"**EVERYTHING WAS GOING SO SMOOTHLY!**"

A giant hand made of darkness appeared behind him and headed in Gnome's ways.

"**Mayday! we have a problem!**"

Mithos growled. "Servant, this is control, I am not having it easy either, Over!" shouted Mithos as he evaded various **Demon Fangs **and **Azure Edges **enhanced with darkness.

"**Mine problem is bigger, literally!**"

The spirit of earth motioned his hand to make a glyph release a punch of earth that was easily overpowered.

"**He is stronger here. It is like his realm!**"

"Then do a barrel roll!"

"**How the hell is that su- damn it!**"

The Servant of Mother Earth flew close to the side of the arm, only for his eyes to widen as he saw an extra hand coming out of the side of the arm, which forced him to fly up as he was followed by the second arm as he did a 360 roll to get past the arm while hand followed him.

'**I cannot believe that worked!**' thought Gnome as he descended to fly low while flew a little ahead above Mithos.

"You do know there is a giant hand following you right!?"

"**You don't say!**" shouted Gnome as Mithos jumped and turned around to give a **Beast **and destroy the hand while Gnome moved his head to look behind. "GO!"

Gnome nodded as he speeded forward and moved to the side and down to avoid a set of attacks before he clashed with Shadow and grabbed Drake's jacket and took him for a fly.

"**LET ME GO!**"

Shadow moved his free hand and grabbed Zelos's face. "**RAGING BLAST!**"

Both bodies fell and crashed on the ground. It looked like the connection between Zelos and Gnome was also cut because said red head was unconscious.

"**WHY DOES NOT STOP!?**"

The spirit of darkness struggled to stand up, the pain he was feeling through Drake's whole body. He was not the one feeling pain. It was Drake who was.

It felt like if there was a sudden connection between him and the moon.

'**MOON…LUNA!**' thought Shadow as he turned to look at the moon.

"**ABYSSION! EVEN IN DEATH YOU HAUNT US!**"

"That is a really nice tip bit of information. Thank you, Shadow."

The eyes of the blonde widened as he turned around, only to receive a hand go in his chest, along with a familiar burning sensation inside of him. Something that could only be caused by the ring.

"**Wh**en?!" asked Shadow as he started to feel his power fade. He knew Gnome was the one that had the ring.

"Right after I stayed behind, Gnome here let the ring fall. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make a call." Said Mithos as a screen appeared next to him while he sensed Shadow's essence fading from Drake's eyes accompanied by a cough filled with blood.

"**You are mistaken if you think I am going to let this go.**" Said Shadow as the piece of armor on the hand that he reattached faded along with the dark energy that surrounded it, only so then said arm fell on the floor.

Mithos ignored him as he gave Rodyle the order to end things from his side while all essence of Shadow was gone.

"Get the fuck away from me."

Mithos blinked as he looked at Drake's eyes. Those were his eyes.

"I know you hate me." Said Mithos as more blood started to come out of his mouth. "But you have to believe me when I say that neither me nor my men killed Lloyd."

Drake narrowed his eyes. "There is someone, something out there that hates your father and you to a degree. It was him, who sent the Sword Dancer after you in ."

Drake started to fight not to pass out, and the fact that there was a hand inside his chest was not making things any easier.

"Tell you what? Why don't I give you sometime? But let me tell you one little piece of advice, because if you think Rem won't make her threat worth it, then you are terribly wrong. Come and find me when you see it with your own eyes, perhaps then we can _finally _have a _drink_." Said Mithos as he saw Drake finally losing consciences before getting close to his ear to whisper him something while Ruby, who had been watching something with a terrified expression, started to lose consciousness as the moon started to return to its usual color.

* * *

_"__Help them… help th-… plea- he- em"_

Her eyes opened slowly as a memory weak voice that sounded on her head started fade. Her head felt like it could explode at an second and her vision was blurry.

She honestly haven't felt so bad since the beat her own record of eating cookies in less than a minute. Although it was obvious to assume this was far worse.

Ruby Rose raised her head slowly to see she was still in the same destroyed room as before. But with the exception there were only two persons in there talking from afar.

"Weiss." Said Ruby before her eyes widened. She could talk again.

The young leader ignored the shouts of her partner as she checked her body, or to be more specific the back of her hand. The Exsphere was gone, along with all the side effect, including the veins that were running all over Ruby's body.

"Are you? Is there any pain? Nausea? Are you blind?"

Weiss questions were cut short the moment Ruby embraced her. The memory of her own shadow stabbing her played on her mind instantly.

"I really hate being the bad guy and stop the sweet moment. But we are not done talking yet."

Ruby's eyes narrowed a little the moment she heard Mithos's voice.

"Where are Drake and Zelos?"

Mithos face remained blank.

"You are in no position to do questions Ruby Rose. Now hear me out." Said Mithos as Ruby eyed to her sides to see that Crescent Rose was at her reach.

"Seeing that killing you will probably put me in Drake's bad side more than I already am. I decided to let you leave, with some warnings."

He raised a finger. "Don't not tell that manipulative SOB you call headmaster anything that happened tonight. I will not kill you for it, but I can assure you will be the ones in Drake's shit list and make him leave the academy for good."

There was no way said blonde will stay close to a manipulative person that knew Drake's secrets.

Mithos raised a second finger. "I already told Weiss's second condition. And third and the one you really take into consideration!"

The Noble raised a third finger. "_There are things that are better felt without understanding. _And by that I mean; stay away from everything Drake, Zelos and the others are doing."

"And why would we do that?"

Mithos sighed. "I could say it is because I don't want you to be killed thanks by your own stupidity. The truth is because you will be an annoyance to Drake."

Ruby could not give him a more serious glare if she could. "Whatever it is going on, we will help him. Also, don't speak of him like if you know him."

The blonde snorted. "Girl, just focus in your white fang conspiracy would you. This is something of another league. Also, I do know Drake, for more time than you so be quiet."

"And that is why you ran your hand in his chest and cut his arm?"

Mithos actually winced at the comment. "Putting the damn ring around a finger would have been hard." Replied the blonde simply as Weiss narrowed her and eyes and decided to give a step forward.

"You never answered my question? Where are Drake and Zelos?"

"I told you not to worry about it." Mithos said as he took out a familiar transparent crystal out of his pocket, one that both girls recognized.

'He is going to send us back!' thought Weiss. She didn't want to leave Drake and Zelos alone with him of all people.

"We will not leave without them!"

Mithos only stared as she pulled pointed Crescent Rose at him. "You wanted to approach him! But look at all the mess and pain your plan caused!"

"He was getting to close to us. I needed to make things clear the moment they decided to come here."

"But you still harmed him! Your own family!"

The blonde snorted. "That is the less of the bad things this family has done to each other. I mean, his father tried to kill me when he knew who I was."

That did not help his case in front of the young leader. "It is because he acts like his father that I know this was the right course of action."

"How can you say that!?" asked Ruby as he crushed the crystal on his hand before throwing it at them.

"Because, I am his uncle." Said Mithos with closed eyes and a kind smile as both girls started to disappear while Ruby charged at him.

"NO!"

The blonde sighed as they disappeared. "I just hope this night does not get worse."

The blonde face palmed. Because right when he finished saying that, a crimson and black portal appeared in front of him.

"Now wh… fuck."

Out of the portal came our three people. One was a woman wearing a Grimm mask, and the other two were persons he recognized way well.

But if he had to say the truth, he would admit he was afraid of the man with red hair and eyes and sword.

"…I can explain?" said Mithos unsure, because there was not anyone that was a scary as an angry father.

Especially if the name of said father was Kratos Aurion.

* * *

"That's what happened."

Yang and Blake listed carefully to everything that came out of Weiss's and Ruby's back on their dorm.

What they heard only answered few answers, but let many questions.

Like what exactly were the Exspheres? What or who were those things that took over Drake's and Zelos's body? What was that purple sword? What was the curse on Drake's back? What were the Sword Dancers and who exactly to send it to kill Drake when he was so young? Was Mithos really over 4000 years old? Why did Kratos kill his own wife? What was an IT? Who was the witch that followed Yang that day? Among many others.

But the thing that worried everyone the most was Drake's outburst.

"I suppose even he could not keep control. I mean; finding out that the attack on his family manor was nothing than a carelessness of their leader must have made him mad."

Blake's words were said as she herself remembered the time Zelos said Drake and her were not the same in letting events of the past affect his judgment. But even Drake had a limit. Not to mention that his rage was not brought for a foolish reason.

"I shouldn't be angry at him. Hell, I would have gladly help him break that guys face." said Yang with clear anger accompanied with a pair of red eyes. "But why the hell does he have so little self preservation!"

That was only a plus for her anger. She had not forgotten about Ruby's life being in danger thanks to the Exsphere. She was seriously going to have a talk with him.

"We need to tell Ozpin."

"And risk what Mithos said to be truth. Not to mention you know Drake's animosity towards Ozpin."

Ruby clenched her fist. Weiss was right, but there had to be something they could do.

"There still something we don't know."

Blake's yellow eyes looked at Weiss. "What was the second condition?"

Weiss sighed as she took out a familiar black box from her pocket.

"Is that-?"

Weiss nodded at Ruby's words as she opened the box.

"Why did he give you the Exsphere?"

Yang's eyes narrowed as she looked at the little blue sphere.

"He did not want to risk Ozpin getting his hands on it."

The brawler reached for it. "Lets destroy it."

Panic came over Weiss. "Don't!"

The heiress quickly tried took the Exsphere out of her teammate.

"You know what this thing can do! Did he threaten you!?" shouted Yang with the blue orb still in her hand.

"It is not Mithos I am afraid of!"

"Then who!?"

* * *

_"__Me? Believe me, I am the least of your worries." said Mithos as he handed the box to an hesitant Weiss._

_"__Lets just say that good old Kratos would pass __**judgment **__on you."_

* * *

Yang instantly became a little pale as she gave the sphere to Weiss as her eyes changed to her normal lilac.

"Now you see why I need to take care of this!" shouted Weiss as she put the orb back in its box while Blake returned back to topic.

"What do we do then?"

Ruby frowned deeper. They had already tried to call Zelos and the other since Mithos destroyed Drake's scroll. But none of them answered.

That was another problem, one that troubled Blake deeply.

According to what she heard, Flynn was shot. But if Ruby and Weiss didn't change some parts of the story, judging by what she heard, Flynn could have possibly being shot by a certain third party.

'Please, please…' thought Blake as she prayed to whatever entity was up there to be wrong in what she was thinking.

Because if she was right, then there was not doubt there would be blood for sure.

* * *

Green eyes opened slowly. His head hurt, his chest hurt, damn it everything hurt.

"I see you are finally awake."

His vision was blurred. But he could distinguish a man wearing white with brown hair in front of him. "Try not to move much. You have been in bed for a very long time."

The blonde tensed as he heard those words as his vision became clear enough so he could read the name of the card of what he thought was a doctor.

'Jones.'

"This will be hard to hear. But please be calm… you have been here for 2 years."

The eyes of the blonde widened significantly. 'two years!?' thought the blonde as panic started to invade him… at least that was until he heard a familiar laugh… that was then followed by the doctor in front of him.

"Dude… you should have seen your face."

Drake twitched the moment he heard Zelos's voice on the other side of the room.

"I am so glad I agreed to this. Totally worth it." Said Dr. Jones while the blonde tried to ignore them as the red head entered the room.

He quickly concentrated his attention in himself… and the memories of what happened recently.

He looked to his side to see that his arm was there, but totally bandaged. His buttoned shirt was unbuttoned while various things were connected to his chest, but there was something that caught his attention.

"The ring is inside you. The General thought it would be a better idea to let it there."

The blonde nodded his head and looked at the red head, who just happened to have his scarf and weapon.

"I suggest you not to force that arm. All of the nerves are weak and might not respond to you for a while."

The noble nodded once more as he looked at Zelos. He wanted to ask what exactly happened last night since there was a gap that he could not recall at all after Mithos cut his arm. But there was something more important that needed his attention.

"What about the others?"

Drake felt a chill on his back the moment Zelos's face formed in a serious scowl.

* * *

**AN: And now that this nightmare is finally over. We can return to the RWBY cast to accompany the next Arc, much to Drake's annoyance.**

**Next is a two part epilogue and a notice.**

**Artes used in the past chapters:**

**Marian (Drake's signature arte): **When this arte is used, the user gathers energy in his sword before thrusting forward at the enemy, engulfing his blade with dark energy to extend its range.

**Beast: **When this arte is activated, the user slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. This is an effective arte to clear mobs when surrounded by many enemies because of its power and force.

**Azure Edge: **It is similar to Demon Fang in that it can be used from long range, though it travels through the air rather than along the ground.

**Demon Fang: **When the Demon Fang arte is used, the user launches a ground projectile towards a target.


	39. Epilogue: Things Getting Out Of Control

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 35**

**Vale Hospital 5:35 AM**

"You look like shit."

Drake just frowned as he stared at the owner of the voice.

His hair looked like a mess seeing it grew longer. His right arm was covered in a plaster, along with both of his legs. His skin was pale, and his right eye was so bruised that made him almost unrecognizable.

"This is the part you are suppose to say-"

"You are one to talk." Replied the blonde as he thought of he wounded chest and arm. Compared to Yuri, the pain he was feeling was nothing.

Drake interrupted Yuri as he gave a stop forward into the room to see the persons sleeping in the other bed that was in the opposite side of the room while eyed the rest of the persons there.

"He was shot in the chest."

Drake nodded already hearing about it from Zelos.

"You two ok?"

"Nothing to worry about." Said Guy as Luke slowly nodded his head.

Drake gave a mental sigh, as he eyed Rita, who was sleeping on a chair while holding Flynn's hand as Repede sat besides her.

"Your friend is fine."

The blonde turned his head to see Doctor Jones and Zelos entering the room.

"The supposed wound had healed before he got here. I do have to admit I have never seen Aura heal that kind of wound, much less at such speed. Now it is up to him to wake up."

The man looked at Yuri. "And you-"

"Three broken ribs, one eye that might not be able to see well for a while, a broken arm, two broken legs and the very high chance I cannot walk again." Replied Yuri casually as the doctor snorted. "We have an smartass over here." said the man as he walked out of the room. "Saves me from doing my fucking job."

"Asshole."

"Bitch." Replied the man before closing the door as Drake and the others sat around Yuri's bed.

"How much time do we have?"

Guy narrowed his eyes. "If I have to guess, before the days ends."

"We will have until then before our councils demand our returns." Said Luke as he looked at Drake.

"Lets first compare notes of what happened. Even thought I can hardly remember anything." Replied Drake as Yuri nodded.

"You and me both."

* * *

Everyone sat in silent as they thought of what was heard, although some things were not said, like Luke starting to fade from existence, or Guy's talk with Forcystus about revenge.

Yuri did not remember anything after breaking Lloyd's promise. But they decided to leave it for another moment, along with the question of why the moon turned red.

And finally Drake and Zelos. The blonde had said that the last thing he remembers is hearing Shadow's voice, although he vaguely recalls hearing about Flynn being shot, as does Zelos.

The read was on the same page. Although he did tell about the pact with the Servant of Mother earth, something that Drake with a deep scowl as the right more to do.

Which brings us to the present.

"You were going to use the Exsphere!?"

Drake mentally winced at Guy's tone.

"I knew the risks."

Zelos scowled. "Yes. You knew the risks. And you still decided to use it against you better fucking judgment."

"I cannot believe what I am about to say. But I agree with Zelos."

Drake looked instantly at Yuri, who also did something stupid.

"Even if I don't have the right to talk about doing something stupid." Replied the noble interrupting his friend.

"So none of you remember or know how you got out of that problem?"

Luke tried to return the conversation to its rails, something that Drake was very grateful.

"No. The next thing I remember is having the bastard in front of me with his hand in my chest… then…"

The blonde stopped as he rested his head with his hand as he heard Mithos's voice echoing through his head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… just a little headache." Said the blonde as he looked up. "Did Gnome tell you what happened to Ruby and Weiss?"

Zelos sighed. "Ruby used the Exsphere."

Drake paled. "Shit…"

"What?" asked Zelos with a snort. "Afraid to deal with her sister?"

That was a question that did not need an answer.

"Is she ok?"

Zelos shook his head. "I don't know… but considering that Ozpin is not here yet. Either Mithos has her and Ozpin does not know of her disappearance yet… or she and Weiss are save in Beacon and have not tell anything to him."

Drake sighed wishing it was the second.

"And where is the Exphere?"

"That does not matter in the moment." replied Drake, shocking everyone in the room.

"Lets draw a conclusion of this before we proceed."

Yuri snorted. "Lets see… wounded pride."

"Definitely." Said Luke as he continued. "They were toying with us."

"They were judging us as well."

Guy's words sounded in Yuri's head, which he agreed.

"… It was all a distraction." Said Zelos as he looked at Drake. "They knew we were onto them. So they decided to divide us so they could take care of us instead, but the real intention of all-"

"It was all so Mithos could talk with the both of us… This is my fault."

The blonde clenched his fist while all of the persons around him frowned, but just before Yuri could say anything, someone beat him to it.

"Cut the crap."

Everyone eyes widened as they looked back to see Rita running her hand through her face. "All of them knew the risk of coming here and help you. So stop making yourself the drama queen, that is not your role to play."

Zelos twitched. "I feel heavily offended of that comment."

The Noble of Mistral smirked. "You do know; she never said your name."

Zelos froze in place. "Not that we did not know who was the drama queen of the group."

His eyebrow twitched. "Oh shut up Gynophobic! If anyone here is the drama queen is clearly Luke!"

Now it was Luke's that twitched. "I am sorry. But who is the one making an scene right now?"

"Not to mention that Luke has not done anything yet to call him that… which means-"

Zelos eyes widened at Yuri's words. "I am the drama queen."

The red head fell on his chair in defeat as Drake looked at the scene with a small smile behind his scarf while the rest laughed.

"Damn it… even laughing hurts." Said Yuri trying to calm down while Rita's smile faded.

"It was not your fault anyway."

The blonde blinked. "… What?"

"Yuri might already figure it out. But it was a third party that took the shot." Said Rita.

Everyone in the room scowled. "Not that I don't want to throw the blame at _them_. But, are you sure?"

Rita nodded. "I have Repede and Penny as my eyewitness. It was _them_."

'Penny?' thought the blonde as he kept listening.

"And who might you be speaking, if I can ask?"

Drake cursed his luck. Because just as he heard the voice of one of the last persons he wanted see, said persons opened the door of the room they were in.

"Drake."

The blonde turned his head at door to also "greet" said person as he noticed he was not alone.

"Professor Ozpin."

* * *

"Do you have any idea in the level of trouble you are in!?"

All the Nobles heavily ignored the comment of Glynda Goodwitch. "And you,"

She points her crop at the General. "You have any idea of this?"

"Idea of what?/Idea of what?" said the General and Drake at the same time.

What was happening was like a black op. Meaning; totally off the record. Not to mention he could not get the General in trouble after all he had done.

"Mister Aurion and the rest were just hanging out after sometime."

His answer only made Glynda scowl deeper. "Do you think I am so stupid to believe that!?"

"I actually do not care, if you are stupid or not."

Glynda twitched her eyes as she looked at Rita. "But I would love to remind you,"

She raised her finger and made a motion. "This is a Hospital. And I am pretty damn sure there is a policy about stupid and annoying sounds."

"Do yo-"

"Chick, seriously, shut up." Said the Doctor as he finished checking on Flynn. "The kitty is right, your stupid and annoying sounds will wake up the patients in the whole goddamn floor."

Not only Glynda twitched, but also did Rita.

"Do not call me kitty."

Doctor Jones simply shrugged his shoulders. "You are not the first persons that tells me not to call them something. And you definitely will not be the last, kitty."

The scent of smoke could be heard as a small spark of fire started to appear next to Rita.

"Rita-"

"I. Know." Said the Faunus interrupting Yuri while the fire stopped.

"What do you think if we return to the topic in hand?"

"Agreed." Answered all the men in the room at Ozpin's question while Glynda tried to ignore the fact she was called annoying and stupid, twice.

"Every council, with the exception of Zelos's."

The red head sighed.

"I would not be so confortable Mister Wilder, your mother wants to have a talk with you."

Everyone saw how Zelos snorted at the comment. Truth to be told, has it been yesterday, he would have paled. "Like a give a damn."

"As I was saying. The rest of you need to take a plane to your kingdoms before the day ends."

Yuri decided to intervene.

"Which gives us more than enough time to find the White Fang that shot Flynn."

"And how exactly do you know it was the White Fang?"

"Because I saw them with my own eyes."

All the eyes moved to Rita.

"Are you sure of what you are claiming?"

Goodwitch's question annoyed her. "Are you also a retard? I said, "I saw them". Or should I also spell it to you."

Drake tensed. He himself had said something directly at Goodwitch during his fight with Asbel. In all honesty, it slipped off his mouth. And here he was now seeing Rita doing exactly the same, except the subject of interest was in the same room.

"Miss Mordio. Do not make me give you a lesson of respect."

"Respect is earned, not asked for. Besides,"

'Oh no.' thought Yuri as he saw what was coming.

"How can you ask for respect when dressed like that."

"She just did not go there."

Zelos comment was ignored while Rita continued.

"You look like a stuck up prude wearing a failed slut librarian while pretending to be all prim and proper but in all honesty you're just a pathetic withered shrew."

"Didn't know you felt that way, Glynda."

Even if he knew he should not do it. James Ironwood smiled at Ozpin's words, a smile that quickly faded the moment he saw Glynda's crop moving. 'This will not end good.'

Little did the General know that was a collective thought. One that intensified once a water blue colored glyph appeared.

The thing they knew that was Zelos was standing in between the two so he could grab a whip made of water that was going for Glynda's wrist while a familiar bracelet with a blue jewel glowed while Ozpin was holding Glynda's crop.

"Rita." Said Zelos in a cold voice as the Faunus let the glyph disappear.

"…Fine. But the next time she tries to hit me with that sex toy. I won't answer."

"Too early for a catfight." Muttered the Doctor as he moved to check on Yuri.

"Miss Mordio. We already knew that the White Fang was involved."

Rita gave a confused question. "Then why did Miss slutty librarian decided to question me? Better yet, how is it that you know it was them?"

"We needed to make sure… as for why we know."

Ozpin took an evidence bag of his suit and looked at James, who nodded slowly.

"This is the bu-"

"GRRR!"

The Headmaster stopped his sentence the moment he heard Repede growling loudly and walking at him.

"Is he ok?"

Nobody answered his question.

"What is in the bag?"

Drake asked, knowing deep down the answer. Things were bad and going south very quickly. But this was the last thing the blonde wanted to see today.

"A bullet. A high caliber sniper bullet to be more precise."

The temperature on the room started to go down drastically.

"Does it have Flynn's name printed on it?"

Ozpin simply nodded at Yuri's question. The longhaired Noble looked straight at Drake's eyes for half a minute before said blonde silently nodded before looking at the General.

"We can do what we please today as long they get to a plane before the days ends, correct?"

The eyes of the General examined Drake's before answering. "Yes. They never said anything about making sure you leave to the airport immediately."

"Nor did they mentioned in which flight should they take."

Drake nodded his head after hearing Ozpin's sentence as he headed out while the rest followed him.

"We are not done ta-"

"Shut up."

Drake's sudden interruption at Goodwitch surprised everyone.

"Excuse me?!"

Green eyes met green eyes.

"I said Shut up. Or is it that you are so stupid that you always have the necessity of asking what a person in front of you just said? Tell you what, why don't you go and search for something that has been destroyed, because that is the only thing I have ever seen you do right besides."

Zelos did not know if stopping what Drake was fully regret in the future, or just look amazed at Drake's boldness… then again, probably it was him not having patience for anything… or rather anyone.

"And if you find nothing to do, why don't you just take that crop and finally shove it up your fat ass."

Silence took place.

No one said anything.

The only little thing that looked like it was happening was a little amount of smoke coming out from said woman.

"That was wonderful." Said Doctor Jones as he clapped several times before getting closer to Drake. "Especially the part about her fat ass."

"_Doctor Jones. Doctor Free request your precedence in surgery room 2._"

The Doctor sighed as he walked out of the room. "Please don't tell me you threw another brain away Gavin." Said the doctor before leaving the room, soon to be followed by Drake and the others while Glynda tried to stop the blonde, only to be stopped by Ozpin.

"I will have a talk with him." replied the headmaster while the General followed him.

"Repede, you go as well."

The war dog nodded at Yuri's words.

Which only left an unconscious blonde, someone who is possibly crippled, and the woman with a fat ass.

* * *

"I am already in enough trouble that not even my title of noble will save me from the council."

"So you just thought digging your own hole a little more would not matter?"

"Like if you didn't thought in telling her the same."

"Fair enough. So… what is the plan?"

Everyone stopped as they looked at the blonde.

"Zelos, you take Flynn's car and take the others to the hotel."

He looked at the Nobles of Vacuo. "I want you two to take Repede and _This._ I know it rained recently, but hopefully Repede's nose will be able to track Flynn's shooter. Once you track him, if you think you can capture him, take him to Lee's bar. Zelos will give you the address."

He knew it rained yesterday. Which meant that the possibility of getting a scent that Repede could track was almost nonexistent. But there was something he needed to keep in mind. Repede was no ordinary dog.

"We do need Repede for that." Said Guy as Drake face palmed after handing the evidence bag. "Forgot about him. Anyway"

He looked at Zelos. "When you are done, pick me up in the place Rise the building her restaurant."

"Why?" asked the red head in honest confusion.

"Because even if Yuri asked me a favor, I need to make sure of something first. That is why we are going to Beacon for a while."

"Ok, but why are you going to Rise… Oh."

Drake nodded as he noticed Repede coming out of the Hospital accompanied by the two headmasters.

"What about me?"

The blonde looked at Rita. "I need your scroll."

"What next?"

The Faunus handed her scroll as Drake answered.

"Pack your things along Yuri's and Flynn's."

"Got i-what!?"

"Don't forget that the White Fang already knows your face."

The Faunus froze. "We cannot risk any more problems Rita."

The Faunus nodded slowly as she walked away with her head down.

"I will talk with her."

Drake nodded at Zelos's words as he and the rest headed their way while he motioned Repede to follow him.

"I suppose you already have everything set?"

The blonde didn't answer, only nodded.

"I hope you realize you and me are going to have a serious talk, along with the council."

"I can hardly wait." Said Drake in a clear tone of annoyance before Ozpin looked at Ironwood and headed back into the Hospital.

"I would ask how do you feel? But seeing what has happen in the last hours, I suppose I should not."

The blonde nodded. "I screwed it up badly."

"No, you didn't. There was no way of knowing Mithos was going to strike first."

The blonde nodded slowly as the General continued talking.

"The building in Atlas was emptied."

'He is covering all tracks' thought the blonde as he kept listening.

"Also, I would like a report of what happened."

That would be a problem considering there was the involvement of two themed colored girls.

"Anything else General?"

The man noticed how tired the voice of the blonde sounded, something said person did not seem to notice at all.

"Don't push yourself." Said the man before turning around and enter the Hospital while Drake sighed and took out Rita's scroll.

"I am afraid that is a luxury that I can have, Sir." Muttered the blonde before dialing a number.

"…Hey Rise? It is Drake… I am fine thanks. Listen, how many batches of cookies can you make in less than an hour."

The Noble started to walk away from the Hospital. "How many do I want?… a lot."

* * *

"Wanna talk about it? What happened last night I mean?"

The car Faunus only looked at the outside of the window of Flynn's car.

"I was desperate, White Fang was shooting from a building close to the hotel. I could not do any fire arte thanks to the rain, Repede was doing his best to block all the bullets, Penny was woun-"

"Penny was there?" asked Guy as Luke also gave a confused question. Even thought they had already heard that little detail, they could not ask about it in the Hospital thanks to their little interruption.

"The General sent her to help Flynn. Although I still don't know how he found out." Said Rita before taking a deep breath.

"Pronyma, Who I still do not like, tried to keep Flynn alive while trying to contact that Mithos guy… then everything stopped."

* * *

**_"_****_Do you wish to help them?"_**

_The eyes of the Faunus widened._

_Everything around her had frozen in place. Pronyma, Penny and even Repede were frozen in time._

_"__**They are not frozen. It only looks like things are moving very slowly.**__"_

_"__Who are you?" asked Rita as the scenery around her disappeared, along with any other living being._

_"__**I think it is fairly obvious.**__" _

_Rita's eyes narrowed as she looked at the bracelet that used to be used by Hubert._

_"__You." Said Rita simply as a current of water started to run through her feet as her surrounding started to look like if she was underwater. Without a doubt the worst place for a cat Faunus._

_"__**You already know my name. But allow me to present myself.**__"_

_Water started to concentrate in a single point as body started to take shape little by little until it was only a woman with light blue skin, a blue colored hair, a dress of green, yellow and blue. _

_"__**I am the Maiden Of The Mist.**__"_

_The woman extended her hand to made an spear of water from on her hand. _

_"__**But you can call me, Undine.**__"_

* * *

"I honestly did not waste a second before doing a pact."

Luke sighed. "Not that none of us can judge. This _guys _really choose the _best_ of time to appear."

"You couldn't have said it any better."

A woof was heard in the car. Even Repede agreed.

"What happened after?"

Rita smirked. "Lets just say, I have never being so happy of being under the rain."

* * *

_"__You bastards!"_

_Rita's eyes colors were replaced by a vivid blue as all the water around her gathered to create a giant lance that was launched at the building where the White Fang were._

_The firing stopped. The sound of the rain was the only thing that could be heard as she saw the hole in the building she previously launched a lance at_

* * *

Luke didn't feel confortable. And it was not because he standing on a crime scene with a lot of bullets and water on it.

Luke, Guy and Repede had separated from Zelos and Rita so they could go to the building that the White Fang used as a shooting place.

But then the red head started to feel uneasy the moment he entered the room. It was like if a ghostly presence had been left.

But he knew better. This was not ghostly presence, but rather a familiar that someone he knew very well had been here.

"The guys from the PD said we had five minutes."

Luke's train of thought was interrupted as he looed at the entrance of the room he was currently in.

"Lets put them to go- you ok?"

The red head raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like if you had seen a ghost."

Guy's statement made the red head look at his hand to they were almost as white as snow.

"Is your anemi-"

"I am fine." Replied Luke instantly as he looked Repede sniffing the room while getting closer to Luke until he finally stopped in from of the red head.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

The eyes of both Nobles narrowed as Guy took the evidence bag to take out the bullet that had Flynn's name on it.

"Hey."

The dog turned at Guy and got closer while said blonde kneeled so he could smell the bullet.

"Try to get a better scent."

The dog gave a small nod before he walked away to sniff the rest of the room carefully.

"_He_ was here, wasn't he?"

The red head nodded.

"At first I thought it was nothing. But the closer we got to this room, it became stronger and stronger." Said the red head with a whisper as he continued. "This weird connection between he and me is definitely creepy."

"Not to mention that that we got double confirmation thanks to Repede… what do you want to do?"

The red head stayed quiet for a full minute before answering with a clear scowl on his face. "We need to tell our council, we can finally put an end to this nightmare without involving the others."

"Not that I don't agree. But if we want to do that, we are going to need be quicker than Drake on this."

Luke nodded as he took out his scroll.

"WOOF!"

"You got something?"

The war dog nodded, as he got closer while Guy and Luke looked at each other before said red head pulled his scroll away.

His call to the council of Vacuo will have to wait.

Because right now. It was hunting time.

* * *

**Beacon 1:43 PM**

Ruby Rose was worried.

A feeling that was really common for her, seeing that her friends tended to cause that effect.

Like the time Blake left her team for a whole weekend after her secret came out of the bag. Or like when Blake became deprived from all kind of rest thanks to the obsession of the White Fang.

Now she was worried for Drake and Zelos, who she has not heard of at all since in the whole day while she was stuck in classes that she could not pay attention at all thanks to how worried she was.

"I am sure we will hear from them eventually."

The young leader sighed heavily as everyone started to exit Port's class, with the exception of her team.

"They never miss a class, not even Port's." said Ruby pointing out the fact that none of the persons she was worried for were not there.

"It is not like we can actually do something."

Ruby looked at her sister. "But we could! If we only went to Oz-"

"Remember what Mithos said."

Weiss's words forced Ruby's sentence to stop, but that did not mean she would stop trying to reason with her team.

"I am sure that if we reason with Drake."

"Nope."

Her sister intervened. "He may not look like it. But I can assure you, he is stubborn."

Ruby planted her face on her table as a big growl was heard at the same moment.

"Looks like someone is hungry."

The only Faunus in the team moved her eyes to avoid the teasing look of her partner before she started walking away with Yang soon following her before telling something to Ruby.

"Starving will do no one any good Ruby. Lets go, I think Blake is starting to smell the tuna from the dinning hall."

The young leader nodded slowly as she followed her team from behind in their way to the dinning hall looking down thinking in someway she could help.

'I am sure the headmaster would be able to help if I told him.' thought the young leader as she stumbled with someone.

"Oh… sorry I didn't-!"

Ruby's face morphed to one of full surprise after seeing the person in front of her.

"Dra-!"

A cookie that the blonde quickly put on her mouth quickly silenced the young leader.

The blonde put his finger in front of his face as he looked back to see the rest of her team walking away.

"Follow me."

* * *

How do you feel? Are you tired? Any uneasiness? How is your Aura?

That was the series of questions Ruby heard from Drake and Zelos, who was waiting in their dorm.

And Ruby? She was simply eating all the cookies Drake had brought for her while simply moving her head to answer their questions.

"Anything wrong with her?"

Zelos shook his head. "Everything seems fine. And her Aura seems to be in perfect state."

Drake sighed as the red head looked at Ruby. "Although, I wish we could say the same about her sugar level."

Drake had brought 10 bags of cookies, to which only 2 remained.

"At this rate I will start comparing her to a vacuum cleaner."

Drake ignored Zelos comment as he took the bag of cookies Ruby had.

"Hey!"

"I think you had enough Ruby." Drake took a chair and sat in front of her.

"Now we can talk."

Ruby's eyes focused back at the matter of hand. Something she had clearly forgotten thanks to all the sugar she was eating previously.

"Wha-"

Too bad Drake had the first word, a first word that was accompanied by a chop on the head.

"How could you be so stupid?"

Drake immediately put a cookie in Ruby's mouth to ignore the pain, something she did the moment ate said cookie.

"Power does not come without a price, Ruby. You should at least know that."

Ruby frowned. "I thought it was the right thing to do. Besides,"

The frown became a clear scowl.

"How could you even think in using the Exsphere, if you knew the risks!?"

Green eyes narrowed as he answered back. "That was my risk to take… you were not supposed to be there."

"Neither did us, if you think about it." Said Zelos as he someone knocked the door. "At least you are ok."

Drake nodded as he gripped his bandaged arm with his good arm.

The simple gesture on Drake's face and the hole on blonde's shirt made Ruby remember that he suffered a lot as well yesterday. "We need to know what happened after we lost consciences."

Ruby's eyes opened slightly. "You mean, you don't remember?"

The blonde shook his head as Zelos opened the door.

"Hmm…"

Zelos closed the door slowly. "We have a problem."

Drake felt a headache coming. "Let me guess. Three themed colored girls standing in front of the door, with a furious color Yellow in the center of the other two."

Zelos thought for a second before opening the door slightly to see a red-eyed Yang. "You forgot about the change of color in her eyes."

Yang pushed the door and entered the dorm and looked straight at Drake.

'Somehow, I knew this was coming.' Thought the blonde as the brawler took him of the chair by grabbing him by the collar.

"How could you be so stupid!?"

Drake found this very ironic. Being called stupid by the sister of the girl he himself stupid.

"Why do you have something so dangerous?"

Yang pushed Drake against the wall, not giving him a moment to answer as the pain in his arm and chest intensified.

"Wait, I have a better one! Why did you even think in using something so dangerous!?"

After hearing what happened last night. Yang had come to the conclusion that there was no need to be worried for her sister seeing she was ok and without harm. But that did not mean her anger was easily gone.

"Why do I have the feeling you would enjoy this, if you were not angry?"

That only made her angrier. "Do not dare to joke about this!?"

***DRIP***

Drake simple winced as his breathing became heavier.

***DRIP***

"Yang!"

***DRIP***

The brawler's eyes widened at her sister's shout as she finally listened to sound drops.

The eyes of the blonde looked to the side see drops of blood coming out of his bandaged arm.

Yang quickly looked at Drake to notice that the bandages on his chest were stained with blood.

'Why didn't he said anything?'

Yang's thought was answered as she looked at the eyes of Drake, only to notice that he was not looking at her, but rather behind her.

"Release him, before I do something I won't regret."

Yang turned around to notice that Zelos had his sword out while the rest of her team stood between them with their own weapons.

"I would really appreciate… if a fight did not broke in out here." said Drake between breaths as Yang gently dropped him as her eyes returned to normal.

"… Sor-"

"Save it."

Yang's apology was cut short by Zelos, as said red head moved past her and helped Drake to sit on his bed.

"I need to change the bandages."

Drake nodded as his friend opened the door of the closet to reveal the safe and get the first aid kit.

"Now that things have… calm down a bit. Why don't you start… with what happened Ruby?" asked the blonde between breaths once more

The young leader put his weapon away, as she slowly nodded while Blake and Weiss did the same.

"Let me hel-"

"No. You have done enough." Replied Zelos at Yang as he sat besides Drake, who was taking of his jacket and shirt. "Weiss, mind giving me a hand with this?"

All of the people in the room looked at Zelos wit surprise. "*SIGH* Between the girl that just attacked my friend, the former WF member, and the girl who helped us last night… I think it is an obvious choice."

Blake's eyes narrowed as she looked at Zelos. She had honestly thought he and she were on good terms as well.

"She didn't have anything to do."

Zelos shook his head. "I know. But the fact she was with _them _does not really help my views of her right now."

"What are you talking about?"

Blake's question was accompanied by the same dreading feeling she had last night. And by the look of Zelos statement, thing were not looking good.

"Here, help me with his back."

Weiss nodded as Drake finally managed to take off his scarf, shirt and jacket.

The first thing all of them noticed was the multiple little scars on his hand and chest, which was nothing knew since they had already saw him when they entered his down without permission.

But unlike last time, there were two scars that caught her attention. The one on his neck, which Yang already knew thanks to what happened on the train before the breach. And the long scar that went vertically down on his shoulder.

'One of them must be the one Yuri did when they were younger. But who did the other one?' thought Weiss as she received the bandages, only to froze as she looked at his back.

'_I can even help you with the curse on your back._'

Mithos words sounded instantly in her mind the moment she saw the wound on Drake's back. 'Is… is this what he meant?' thought Weiss as she saw the massive black slash on Drake's back. It scared her really, especially since she could notice the tiny little veins around it.

"Weiss, please focus."

Zelos's voice brought her back to reality, as Drake decided to speak.

"Zelos already told me what happened before he lost consciousness. But as I said before he does not have any memories of the time Gnome was taken possession of his body."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at that little bit of information. "Before Ruby starts. There is something we need to ask you."

White looked at Ruby, who simply nodded. "Why exactly didn't you got rid of the Exphere, if you knew the risk?"

Zelos stopped bandaging Drake as he looked at his friend.

"I already told you and Weiss that I would tell you anything related to Cruxis…and about other thins… that is the least I can do."

"Are you certain of what you are going to do?"

The blonde nodded, making Zelos sigh in annoyance.

"I am starting to feel we are losing the control of things with everything that is happening."

"You and me both." Replied Drake as he looked at Ruby. "What you need to know right now. It is that the reason I did not destroy the Exphere was for two things."

"One; that decision it is not mine to make. Only to persons have that right… one seeing that my brother is death."

Yang mentally frowned. 'What does Lloyd being death have to do with this?'

"Two; because that Exsphere is the memento of Anna Irving."

"Anna Irving?"

"Lloyd's mother." Said Zelos as Drake continued.

"You will understand everything later. But please, I need to know what happened yesterday after both of us were out of commission."

Ruby sighed. "Well… after Mithos pretty much made a crack on Zelos's skull,"

The red head snorted as he listened what Ruby said, not expecting what was going to come out of Ruby's mouth.

* * *

"I understand you are worried in case the WF attacks… both don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Seeing there are two wounded Nobles in one room, I would not like to take any chances." Replied Ozpin as Yuri looked at the General and eyed Glynda. "Besides, it is not like I want to be here either." The man eyed the mug he was holding. "The coffee here is terrible."

Both General and Combat Professor fought the urge to face palm at the coffee comment.

"Thanks. Although now that you are here, there is something I have been meaning to ask you General?"

The man in white knew what he wanted to ask. "You want to know how I knew all of you were in trouble, don't you?"

Yuri nodded as the General gave him a serious face. Both needed to be careful with what they said seeing that Ozpin was in the room.

"Believe it or not… it was thanks to Asbel."

The Noble shook his head thinking while thinking if it was possible that his head was also in a bad state.

"… I am sorry. For a second I thought you said it was thanks to Asbel."

The General shook his head as he continued. "I am not exactly sure what did Mister Lhant saw through his semblance. But he was quite persistent in going checking on Flynn."

Glynda intervened. "But I thought Mister Lhant could only see the future in first person point of view. Wouldn't that mean he should have there in the first place?"

Ozpin nodded. "You are right. Mister Lhant's semblance works in first point of view, but that does not mean he necessarily had to be there."

Yuri decided to interrupt. "His future self probably just saw the news about the attack on the White Fang."

The General nodded. 'Although what Asbel saw might had been reports of Flynn's death.' Thought the General while debating or not if he should tell Yuri about it or not.

But little did he know, Yuri already knew thanks to Celsius. The only reason Flynn is alive was simply because divine intervention. Not to mention that according to Asbel's semblance, Flynn should be death.

"Which brings me to the following question Mister Lowell. What exactly did you ask Mister Aurion to do?"

Yuri only looked at Glynda with a blank look. "You are a Huntress. What do you think a asked him?"

Glynda twitched. "I would tell you. If it wasn't because it looked like you did it telepathically."

Yuri raised his good eyebrow. "You cannot be serious." The Noble looked at the two headmasters, only to get nothing.

"*SIGH*… The hunter never goes looking for its prey blindly. A Hunter send his scouts or trackers so the hunt could be easier, instead of going blindly in a hunt were your prey possible went out of your grasp."

Glynda didn't waste a second in looking at Ironwood. "You could learn something from him James."

"That is rich coming from the woman broadcasting private fights."

If looks could kill, the General would have been death in that instance. Little did Glynda know Yuri was doing the same.

"Do you have any idea how many problems did we have because of that!"

The Noble regretted shouting the moment he felt pain on his chest.

"The way I see it everything turned out well in the end."

Now it was a face of pure annoyance Yuri was giving her. "Oh cut the crap." Replied Yuri as he tried to calm down. He could not get her for the whole broadcast of his fight with Asbel, but he knew someone who would be very pleased in paying her back.

"But the case here is that the Hunter is not able to hunt. So the scouts will become the hunters, which makes repeat Glynda's question, what exactly did you ask Mister Aurion?" asked Ozpin trying to return the topic of the question back on its course.

"… It is up to him."

"So you put your friend so he could your work?"

Yuri's eyes narrowed deathly. "Cut the crap. You knew full well this was going to happen the moment you revealed that evidence bag!"

"We know the story behind it, Mister Aurion. We simply thought you had the right to know. But asking your friend to-"

"He won't kill the shooter." Yuri interrupted Ozpin. "I asked Drake simply to capture the shooter so I could deal with the problem myself while making sure that SOB does not disappear _again._ But…"

Yuri looked at his state before continuing. "Seeing that I am in no state to do that, I am sure Drake would do what Lloyd would."

"Give him to the authorities?"

Yuri nodded.

"But even so, you knew the psychological state he was in."

Yuri clenched his good fist. "He was the only other person I could ask this favor." Replied Yuri as Ozpin looked at Flynn.

He understood. Yuri Lowell knew Drake had not stopped for a single moment in the search of his brother's killer. That is why Yuri personally asked him.

"I still find it hard to believe the perfect timing the White Fang had?"

Yuri tensed.

"Makes me think if this was only pure coincidence, or that perhaps the White Fang was working with Cruxis?"

The room literally froze the moment Yuri heard those words.

"Incredible. To have so much Aura, even in that state."

"How… How do you know that?" asked Yuri trying to be calm as the General only watched with narrowed eyes.

"I knew you were investigating. But I actually did not think you would het a connection of the past events this soon. How much do you know?"

The Headmaster smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Yuri and the General were not he only ones that needed to be careful with what he said. He could not afford to risk Coco Adel being detected as the one that gave him the tip.

"Connecting the dots was really simple. After all, there are not many people that has orange colored aura and can fly."

'Goddammit Z!' thought Yuri as he tried to evaluate the situation. Judging by what Ozpin said, he inly made that connection since the building Drake, Zelos and himself blew belonged to Cruxis. Which meant he still did not know much.

"I never thought bringing Drake to the academy would reveal another organization hiding at simple view."

The General narrowed their eyes. Yes, all of the facilities that belonged to Cruxis were emptied after the day Drake and the other blew up their main facility in Vale. But it was still to quick, even for Ozpin, to know they were indeed an organization. Especially if he did not know what the General did.

"I do have to admit. I did not see any of this coming when I _brought _Mister Aurion to Beacon."

Yuri did not know why. But he did not like the way he said it.

"All what has happened proves it."

"Time up." Said the Noble as he continued. "Kratos was the one that _ordered_ Drake to attend to Beacon. So why the hell are you saying it like all of it was your doing?"

The headmaster smiled.

"Don't tell me you didn't."

Ozpin nodded as he looked at the General. "You know how it is. Always looking for wasted talent so we as teachers can help them achieve their full potential."

Yuri gritted his teeth. "That still does not explain why the hell would Kratos accept."

The smile of the headmaster faded. "You are right. And that is the part he tricked me."

'Huh?'

"I don't know why. But for some reason I think he wanted Drake to attend so it would slow him down on his search… which brings me to believe that perhaps even the Traitor of the Heavens is related with all of this somehow."

That was not the entire truth. He knew Kratos was involved, only because Coco told him.

"Do not try to change the subject."

Yuri's tone was cold, as it was the room. "You slowed him down! Only because you wanted another asset!"

"You are his friend. Yet you want him to seek his revenge."

"That is simple. You-"

"Don't know Drake as we do."

The eyes of everyone on the room widened as they heard another voice. "To simple forget about revenge is like forgetting every bit of time he lived as Lloyd's brother. But I just do not expect you to understand a bond between brothers."

Yuri's eye simple moved to look at the other side of the room. "How long have you been awake, Flynn?"

The blonde Noble did not smile as he opened his eyes. "Enough to know that the coffee here is terrible."

"Please let me-" said Glynda the moment she saw Flynn trying to her out of the bed, only to be cut by him. "Stay away from me."

Glynda eyes widened, as the moment he saw his eyes were totally white while little by little so was his hair. "You have no idea how much I want to sermon you for broadcasting the fight with Asbel. But I am going to leave someone decide you punishment. As for you,"

Flynn stood in front of Ozpin. "I had hoped that Drake's mistrust and paranoia towards you would fade, all for the both of you could work together. But now I know that will never happen."

Flynn walked pass the professor after purposely stumbling with him. "In the end he was right. You are someone that likes to be in control of everything while thinking in the lives of others as chess pieces."

Ozpin only looked at Flynn with a blank face as he stood next to Yuri's bed to raise his hands at him. "Tell me something. What were your real intentions for him?"

"Hey-"

"Don't worry. I am fine" replied Flynn the moment Yuri understood what he was trying to do.

"So… **I am waiting.**"

The headmaster simple chuckled as he saw white glyph surround Yuri's bed.

'To try and heal his brother in arms the moments he get. Something admirable.' Thought the headmaster as he answered.

"I had seen all of the work your friend has done since he started taking bounties. But as I mentioned before, his talent was being wasted. In my academy he would have the knowledge and teaching he needs to while being an example for the other students and be a fine guardian."

Yuri and Flynn narrowed their eyes as all of the sudden they now knew the meaning of why the only chess pieces in Drake initiation were kings. He wanted Drake to be someone the other students could look up for.

"That would have never work. And do you know why?"

Flynn only made an small pause before continuing. "Because he does not like to be manipulate or be kept in the dark."

'Especially now with Shadow.' Thought Yuri as he kept hearing.

"That is why he trusts the General more than you do. He has never kept any of us in the dark since that night of winter three years ago."

"Perhaps. But you have to understand that what I am doing is for the best. All of you are just children, you need someone to guide y-"

"We stopped being children a long time ago."

"And we have as much political influence as you."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat mister Scifo?"

Yuri snorted. "No. A promise." replied the noble as Flynn continued.

"If something happens to either Drake or Zelos for your fault,"

"Or if they are forcing into something for your choices by not getting out of what we do." Said Yuri.

"We will made sure that any punishment made by the council sounds like a walk on the park compared to what we will do." Replied both in perfect sync as Flynn focused on Yuri's healing. "Leave. Both of you."

"That will be very unwi-"

"I. Said. **Leave**."

The Noble did not bother to look at either of them as both Ozpin and Glynda left the room.

"And I thought our last trip to Vacuo was not troublesome." Replied Yuri as he saw Flynn's blank face.

"Sorry you have to watch that General."

The man stood next to Flynn as he shook his head. "I should be thanking you for your kind words."

The man in white looked at the door. "I can familiarize with Drake's way of thinking about Ozpin keeping someone in the dark."

Yuri scowled. "Right now, that is the least of the things we need to think."

* * *

"You are shitting me."

Ruby shook her head as she looked at Zelos after replacing the bandages on both chest and arm while also getting the blonde a new black shirt.

"I can assure you. That is what Mithos said." Replied Weiss deciding to intervene for Ruby.

"Looks like you are not as alone as you thought." Said Yang in a neutral tone trying to see any reaction on Drake's eyes.

Through Ruby whole story telling, the blonde listened everything carefully. The only times he actually showed a reaction was when Shadow said he was a seeker of darkness, the mention of the person that stalked Yang, and the fact that the person that was responsible for cutting his arm, doing a hole on his chest, and many other things called himself Drake's uncle.

While the recalling of the events of yesterday happened, Yang also noticed that the arm that was cut was in a terrible state, hell, she might even say it looked like if it was a completely different arm by how paled it was.

"You ok?"

Drake's eyes showed a reaction before looking at Yang. "… Being honest with you… I don't have the time for that." Replied the blonde as he walked inside the bathroom before closing the door.

"He took it really we-"

*CRACK*

The sound of braking glass was clearly heard inside the bathroom.

"Now we need a new mirror."

Weiss snorted. "What? Can't live without looking at your image every morning?"

"There is no need for that. I know how a handsome devil I am." Replied the red head as he looked at the hour.

'2:34 PM'

"Need to be somewhere?"

Zelos looked at the Faunus with narrowed eyes as he walked back to the closet. "As a matter of fact, yes we do."

Blake gripped her fist as she took a deep breath ready to ask the question she have wanted to do. What happened to Flynn?

But just when she was about to ask him, the sound of a scroll coming from Drake's damaged jacket interrupted her.

"I thought his scroll was destroyed." Said Weiss as she walked to take the scroll from his jacket.

"It was. That scroll belongs to a friend of ours."

Weiss nodded as she took the scroll, only for Blake to freeze where she stood the moment she saw the symbol that was on the scroll.

"It must be either Flynn's or Yuri's." said Weiss as Drake came out of the bathroom with an unreadable face as he asked Weiss for the scroll.

"Yes…"

Drake's eyes narrowed. "I see… any complications?"

Zelos took out a new jacket out of the closet and tossed it to the blonde.

"Got it… we will be heading to the Hospital to give the news to Yuri… thanks." Said Drake as he started to put on the new jacket. "We need to go."

"What exactly is going on? What happened to Flynn and Yuri?"

Drake looked at Zelos, who simply nodded.

"It turned out Blake's old friends decided to crash into Flynn's fight. Which resulted with Flynn having a bullet in the chest. And for Yuri… lets no talk about it." Replied Zelos as he saw Blake's eyes widen in fear.

"What? You are not going to defend them this time?"

Zelos question made Blake look away as he growled. At least Blake's fears were confirmed, along with why was he so angry at her But, what about Drake? Was he also angry?

"Not now, Zelos."

The blonde made a gesture to Zelos as he picked up his blade and scarf.

"We will continue this conversation-"

"Tonight."

Drake fought the urge to growl at Ruby as he answered. "Tonight. Now if you would please leave my room."

Ruby and then started to walk out of the room, only to then suddenly stop as she eyes the remaining cookie bags.

"…"

"… Go ahe-"

Ruby used her semblance to get the cookies and get out of the room before Drake could finish his sentence. Seriously, that obsession was not healthy at all.

"Weiss, if it is not much trouble, please keep the Exsphere until tonight."

The heiress nodded. Even though she did not like the idea of having something so dangerous on her care.

"Are you going to fight in that state?"

The blonde looked directly at Yang, who had arms crossed while giving him a neutral look.

"… I will, if I have to."

"This is not related with Cruxis, is it?"

Drake answered Yang's question as he walked to his old jacket to take of the burned picture he got in Mountain Glenn. "Does it really matter?"

Yang could only see how the blonde went out of the room. She knew there was no way of asking him what was he feeling, simply because he would say it was nothing so she or the others would not get into trouble for him.

"He is blaming himself."

Yang and Blake looked at Zelos, who was tossing Drake's old jacket into the trashcan. "Even if the White Fang stroke, Drake sees this as his fault simply because he asked the others to come here. The worst part is, I am sure that if Flynn was not fighting that Cardinal, things would have turned different."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Wait… so the news that he just received from Ruby."

"He is not worrying about them, because Yuri asked for a favor. Him thinking about anything that happened last night will just get on his way."

Yang looked down thinking. She could partially understand; he simply didn't want to fail his friend. But like she has told him several times that keeping things to himself was bad for him.

'And he is supposed to be smart.' Thought Yang as she opened her mouth, only to be beaten by Blake.

"What was Yuri's favor?"

Zelos didn't answer. "Please get out the room. We need to go."

Blake growled.

"Don't worry, we are leaving. Right, Blake?"

The brawler pressed her partner's shoulder, which only made Blake growl more as she exit the room.

"Make sure to put a leash on her."

Yang's eyes turned red. "Not that I can really blame her, you know already know how she gets when the White Fang is involved… did Yuri asked Drake to kill the White Fang that attacked yesterday?"

"Nope, just capture his shooter. That shooter is another reason Drake cannot fail Yuri…or Flynn."

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

Zelos chuckled as both walked out of the room. "Not my place to tell."

That answer did not made her eyes change color.

"Why do you even care? Last time I checked it was your sister you should have been worried for."

The brawler scowled. Has it been another time, both would have joke about the many answers that could have come out for that question. But seeing how serious the situation was, she knew the question was not a joke.

"Is it wrong to worry for a friend?" asked Yang with a clear scowl, but Zelos did not flinch.

"Friend… right." Replied Zelos as he turned around and walked away while Yang looked at him with a mix of concern and anger not liking the tone he used.

"Please look after him." said the brawler one final time before she headed her own way. Little did she know, Zelos decided to reply that petition.

"I have been doing that since the start."

'**_So you say._**'

Zelos's eye twitched at the comment.

'How did it go?'

'**_It was not easy. But everyone agreed with your plan. I just hope you know what you are doing._**'

"So do I." thought Zelos out loud.

* * *

**Hospital Entrance 3:34 PM**

"You didn't have to do it. My wounds would have healed with time." said Drake with a neutral face as Flynn smiled.

"I am also healer Drake. You cannot tell me how to do my work. Besides," the smile faded slowly as he and a now healed Yuri looked at the entrance to see Ozpin. "You are going to need to be in the top of your game."

Something had happened in the Hospital. He was happy to see that Flynn was awake and healed Yuri. But something in the air carried a tension that made Drake and Zelos wary.

But for some weird reason, he was not surprised that the person the Nobles of Mistral were looking with clear anger in their eyes-

"So… how did your little hunt go?"

-Was none other than Ozpin.

"I am afraid I had little luck. I was not of much help."

Yuri closed his eyes as he gave a sigh the moment his friend told the news to the headmaster.

"It is quite a shame." Replied Ozpin after looking at his eyes for a full minute, as if he was trying to see if he was lying or not. "I suppose you will get a chance in another date."

The statement was clearly not directed for the blonde. But the next one did was for him.

"Mister Aurion. I do hope you get at day with all the classes you lost today."

The Noble only nodded as he stared at the man with a blank look. "And please do not forget,"

The headmaster started walking away with Goodwitch close behind him as he finished his sentence. "You will be soon called by the Council, I suggest you to be ready. Because I can assure you, I will."

Drake's face did not show any change as he took what in his opinion was-

"Don't take it as declaration of war."

The blonde blinked as he looked at the General. "I would also like to have a word with you besides that report I asked. There something I need to share with you."

"As you wish, General."

Ironwood nodded as he followed Ozpin.

"Are they gone?"

Zelos eyed the car the headmasters and Goodwitch got in. "Wait for it…. Now."

Drake and Yuri took Flynn by the shoulders before his knees started to fail.

"Do you think he noticed?"

Flynn would have normally been able to be fine after healing grave wounds with the help of Aska, but thanks to the exhaustion he had, even channeling the aura of a spirit was hard.

"I don't think he did when we pretty much threated him."

Drake and Zelos looked at each other. "What the hell happened while we were gone?"

Flynn shook hid head as he looked at Drake. "Yuri will tell you." Said the Noble of Mistral with a tired voice.

"But let me tell you something. You need to calm down and leave every bit of set guilt you have. Believe me, you are going to need to need it."

Drake narrowed his eyes at that. But he decided he would listen what Yuri had to say later.

"So… How does it feel to die?"

Drake twitched. "Zelos!"

The red head raised his hands in defense. ""What? It was an honest question… is it true you see your whole life pass th-"

"Zelos!"

The red head turned around at the shout of both Nobles. "Geez."

"Come on, lets get you to the hotel." Said Yuri, making Drake and Zelos look at each other before nodding.

"Actually… why don't you let me take care of the white mage? We still have some time before our day ends after all."

Flynn chuckled as Zelos tossed Drake the keys. "Going without me?"

"Do you really think you are in state for drinking? Beside, you barely even drink."

"… Fair enough." Replied Flynn as Zelos took his hand over his shoulder.

"Wait."

The blonde looked at Drake. "Don't worry if you could not find the shooter. That was my _personal _hunt to begin with."

Drake only looked down as he clenched his fist.

"And one final thing."

Drake saw how the eyes of Flynn were death serious. "Do not leave Yuri drive."

"Oh Come on!" shouted the Noble as Zelos and Flynn walked away to grab a taxi. "Make sure to be in the airport before 10."

Yuri nodded with grudge as he walked away in the parking lot.

* * *

_"__Tree of Life_._" _Said Yuri as he read the name of the bar he was about to enter, but stopped the moment he saw the sign of closed. "Kind of an ironic name for a bar."

Drake chuckled behind his scarf as he entered. "I said the same thing before I entered here for the first time."

"WOOF!"

"Hey buddy."

The noble rubbed Repede's head as he noticed that Luke and Guy were also there.

"You better pay me up for this. Every goddamn minute that door has that closed sign is a lost of money."

Drake sat in front of the blonde bartender while Yuri wondered what exactly they were talking about. "Don't worry, I will."

"What are you talking about? Did you reserve the whole bar?"

The Noble of Vale shook his head. "No. We needed a place so we could have a VIP hidden."

Yuri looked confused at that. "VIP? Who exactly are you ta-…"

Yuri stopped his sentence as he looked at Drake's eyes. He did not know why, but he knew that the blonde behind him was smirking behind his scarf, which made Yuri smirk in return.

"Remind me if a I wrong, but isn't there a Way of living rule that say something about lying."

"Way of living number 11: Lying is the first step down the path of thievery." Replied Drake as he looked at Luke and Guy.

"You owe us for this by the way. A Lot."

Luke patted his friend shoulder as he earned a confused look. "You will figure it out soon."

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Drake as he took off his jacket.

"But I did not lie, Yuri. Guy, Luke and Repede did the whole heavy lifting. I just told them what to do and where to take the shooter." Replied Drake as he looked at Yuri. "Although I did feel bad for not telling Flynn this."

His eyes narrowed. "But that is because I know what you are trying to do, even though _this _is Flynn's hunt."

"Didn't you did the same thing for Lloyd during the bloody winter?"

The blonde nodded calmly. "That is why I am helping you with this."

The Noble looked at the bartender. "Where is he?"

"Just take the door that leads to the basement."

Drake looked at Yuri once again, but no words needed to be said.

Without looking back at his friends, Yuri Lowell walked to the door with Repede following behind.

"I don't need to say it, but do us all a favor before going in, would ya?"

Yuri shook his head as an Azure greenish aura surrounded his body along with sakura petals while his eyes became slit.

The favor was simple. Turn off any emotion of sympathy and remorse. Abandon all moral ethics. Have no mercy for the person in the other side of the room.

* * *

**NEXT TIME**

_"__Lets make something clear. You are not leaving this place alive. But how fast and painless I decide let you die is up you."_

_"__**You call that torture… let me show you.**__"_

_"__Now I see that all of my actions and choices are paradoxical in a sense. Just like my thoughts with Yang for example."_

_"__You are not lock up with me. You are lock up with __**us**__."_

_"__They decided to declare war on us that night three years ago. I think it is time we stop being so soft and start our official revenge. What do you think, Drake?"_

_"__I am going to get Ozpin for this. That I swear."_

_"__We are alone in this. We cannot let anyone know. Not Flynn, Not Yuri, Not Zelos nor Drake."_

_"__I always thought that behind all that joking there was a good persons! I never thought you would be capable of this."_


	40. Epilogue:Keeping It Cool

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**AN: Remember this was rated M? Good.**

**Chapter 36**

**The previous night**

It was not normal that a person of rank would allow a conduct of disorder and bad example. He could not give it, simply because he was someone that needs to show a good example. That is why he would not usually allow this kind of behavior… celebrating.

"I take it everything went according to plan."

The words of a certain bull Faunus was heard by the person covering his face, as both looked from afar members of the White Fang celebrating.

It was not something that they usually did not do, even when they did successful missions. All they ever received was a "Excellent jog" or a "Mission Accomplish" in case things did not go as smoothly as planned… which was most of the time.

But now instead of that, there were members drinking, cheering, dancing and laughing like there was no problem in their lives. Someone would fine it ironic, seeing that said persons would compare it as a prompt dance… except that all of the 'students' were terrorist.

"I wish I could say it was."

Adam Taurus looked at his masked ally, and even thought Asch The Bloody could not see through his fellow Faunus's mask, he could tell he was raising an eyebrow.

"Then why the hell are they celebrating?"

Adam had honestly been happy seeing all this disorder called celebration… even though he did not show it. But now judging by the tone of his voice, he was not so happy.

"You can relax… and scratch Scifo our of your list."

Adams crossed his hands and waited for Asch to explain.

"We did everything as planned, but even the best of plan do not work, if there is something we did not plan for."

"This case being?"

"A third party." Asch looked at the Faunus celebrating as he recalled what happened. "Before I start I have something to tell you."

Adam didn't know how take what Asch told him.

There were supposed to be two teams. One would be inside the hotel the targets would be, while the second one was going to be in a building in front of the hotel to aid the first group from the distance.

Their plan was for the first group to take several of the residents of the Hotel and drag them to the rooftop in the middle of the night and drag the Noble's there so the second team could take them down from the distance. Some would call that cowardice, Asch and Adam? Efficient.

Now came the weird part. According to Asch, not only the two teams of the White Fang but the whole area had succumbed into deep sleep.

"Hold it. How exactly do you know it was the whole area?"

"Because I am sure the city would have been alerted the moment the people nearby saw a giant throwing energy sphere and a yellow shields covering the streets from its attacks."

Adam did not say anything. He decided to believe him simply because Asch would not win anything out of lying, especially if the lie was a crazy one. then again, he could always answer the other who were there.

Returning to the story. According to Asch he was only able to wake up from the sleep only because his aura was strong. Then, he saw it. He saw Flynn Scifo being chained by a green haired woman.

"The other targets were not there. So I decided to see how things played out while I woke up all the members on my team. Then quickly sent some of them to retrieve team 1 the moment they did not make contact."

Asch pointed at a particular direction. "See the red haired woman over there."

Adam looked at the Faunus with that characteristic and nodded. "How would I not? She is one of out best snipers. She even took an extra target a couple of years back when we attacked the Imperial Knights HQ in Mistral. In all honestly, she was the only reason that mission was not a total failure."

Asch stared at her as he recalled the news various years ago, this entire only make him chuckled of how ironic the situation was.

"What?"

"Let me share something with you. The moment that woman woke up and remembered what she was supposed to be doing, she instantly went and armed her sniper rifle and looked for an specific bullet."

Adam smirked. He knew it was one with the name of her target.

She stared at the fight through the aim of her weapon without blinking looking if her shot would be needed at the end or not. Asch even explained as both saw Rita Mordio entering to help, a name the made Adam growl in anger, but he kept listening.

It was not until the very end that she saw the opportunity to take the shot.

"Please tell me you also killed Mordio."

Asch shook his head. The masked Faunus explained that the green haired woman, who also happened to be a Faunus, protected her and the other two they did not care the moment Asch gave the order to shoot. But in the end he was forced to pull every back the moment he saw a giant sword made of water being launched at them.

Adam scowled, but then quickly sighed trying to calm down. She would deal with that disgrace of Faunus in the other time. Unfortunately, there were other things on his mind, like who was that green haired woman? where were the other Nobles? There was also his plan with the bitch in the red dress, and just for the sake of his curiosity why did the moon turn red. Damn it, to many things to think about.

"It is a shame." Said Adam as he continued. "The rest of the nobles are going to be sent back after to their kingdoms after this."

Asch smirked behind his mask. "You still have two nobles here… besides, my target will stay here, and I can assure you that."

Adam did not say anything. He knew that Asch had a personal vendetta against a certain Noble in particular. But he would not ask why, because it was not his place.

"What is her name by the way? The shooter I mean."

Adam looked at the red head.

* * *

'Nanaly Fletch… of course it had to be a fucking red head.' thought Yuri as he punched her on the face for the 29th time.

Yuri did not waste any second in engaging the person chained to a chair so he could interrogate her. He did not expect the shooter to be a woman, but then remembered the words had told him before.

"And you still… keep hitting like a woman… which kind of combines with your girl face BTW."

The eyes of the red head looked at Yuri, who simply punched her again.

He was supposed to be the interrogator, yet the only thing he was able to get out of her was her name, only because she decided to tell him.

He had punched her, stabbed her, hell even took one of her golden eyes, the only thing that made her a Faunus. That's right; Nanaly Fletch was a Hawk Faunus.

But in Yuri's opinion she appeared more like a Phoenix, because every wound healed like if a flame ignited the wound and restored it, her eye was no exception. The worst part of all, it was that she was feeling any pain at all for everything.

"Shame your friend Flynn was not able to heal like that."

Yuri growled. Yes, Flynn was alive, but the simple thought of what he heard made him furious. Besides, he could not reveal the fact that she failed in her assassination attempt.

"You know. Now that I would like to see how exactly does the semblance of your friend Guy works? I heard it was similar to mine, but painful."

A smirk adorned her face, making Yuri scowl more as he unsheathed Abyssion and prepared to strike her.

"WOOF!"

The Noble stopped as he gave a step back and sighed. "I know."

The Faunus smirked as she looked at Repede, who was there to know if she was lying or not, something that was not happening seeing how one sided this interrogation was going.

"Hey… didn't I kill a dog just like you a couple of years back along with _someone_ else."

Yuri clenched his fist as Repede growled.

There was a reason why Yuri wanted to do this personally do this and not let Flynn know. A couple of years back, the attack of the White Fang took the life of Guren Scifo, the former General of the Imperial knights.

All they knew about the shooter was the Bullet that was found inside Guren's body. A bullet with the name of its target.

"Don't you find all of this ironic? I killed the former General of your precious knights." She beamed a smile at him. "And I just killed the current one, who just happened to be his son. Isn't that one hell of a coincidence?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted the Noble as he made a slash only to then being stopped by a small block of ice that got in the way of the attack.

"Huh?" explained the Faunus as the temperature of the room started to colder, too much for her liking.

"**What have I told you of losing your temper?**"

Yuri sighed deeply while the Faunus looked around the room, only to notice a bright light forming behind Yuri before it disappeared. "Nothing good ever comes when doing things without a cool head."

A chuckle was heard as he felt a gentle coldness touch his shoulder before he was turned around to see the face an smiling Celsius. "**Not exactly my words. But you get the idea.**"

Her simple presence had managed to calm him.

"The hell are you?"

The question of the Faunus was clearly ignored, as Yuri looked straight at her eyes. "Where were you all day?" Celsius made a frown as she caressed his cheek. "**My apologies. But the seals Mithos had used weakened all of us."**

"Geez, get a room."

The face of the female spirit hardened as she looked at the Faunus. She had seen what Yuri was trying, something that would have made a normal person talk. But with a person that could regenerate even a missing eye, now that was something hard.

Judging by the way she behaved, the Faunus in front of the spirit was already used to all kinds of physical pain, therefore why she did not even shout, especially when Yuri took off her eye. But that did not mean she was used all kinds of pain.

"**Do you always talk to much?**" said the spirit as she walked around her.

"Only when I feel confident. What about you, have you ever heard of something called the sun? Because someone is in clear need of a tan."

Very confident indeed. **"Tell me, just for the sake of my curiosity? What is the worst pain you have ever felt?"**

The sniper smirked. She simply answered thinking there was no possible think they could do to her. "In all honesty… probably splitting me by the waist. Although, it does kind of leaves a funny feeling when they are regenerated."

The spirit smirked. The Faunus in front of her was not only confident, but also a masochist that found pleasure in the pain she was already used to.

"What I am saying is. It is not the first time I have been abducted and tortured for information. So you are wasting your time really, it is only a matter of time before my team sees I am-"

The Faunus suddenly stopped the moment she felt something on her right shoulder, a shoulder that just happened to be touched by the finger of the spirit.

"What did you do?"

The Faunus remained calmly as she tried to identify what exactly did the ice woman in her touch. At first she only felt numb, but then little by little she started to feel something she did not like at all, cold.

"**Yuri.**"

The Noble looked at the spirit of ice as she caressed his cheek once more. "**I hope this works as a experience that teaches not everything-**"

The Faunus suddenly started to scream as little by little an icicle started to come out from the very same spot Celsius had previously touched, while said spirit moved Yuri's head so he could see his victim.

"**\- can be done rushing. Sometimes one needs to be calm and slow in order for the victim to truly suffer. Not to mention that you might notice a thing or two.**"

Yuri eyes narrowed as he noticed something interesting.

"Wh-Why isn-t he-lin-g?"

Had Yuri being his usual sarcastic, cynical yet cool persona, he would have thought in leaving something inside of her body so the wound would not close and heal.

But there was something else that Yuri did not know, the other reason why the sniper was not healing.

The semblance of Nanaly Fletch was similar to the one of Guy Gailardia, but at the same time it was not. Guy needed to have his body in contact with fire so he could activate his aura and heal when wounded. But all Nanaly had to do was keeping her body warm so her fast healing could work, that is why all the interrogations she ever had were on her favor, because her captors would always rise the temperature in order to break her in all aspects.

"**Particles of Ice dust are running though her body, and make sure she does not get any pleasure out of this.**" The spirit got closer to Yuri's ear. "**Have fun.**"

Yuri mentally shook his head as Celsius created a chair made of ice so she could sit and watch. Now that he was calm, he needed to set his prioritize straight.

He needed to get the information he wanted for the others. In other words; business before pleasure.

"Lets start with the first question I asked you." Yuri walked in front of her with slit and cold yet calmed glowing eyes. "How did the White Fang know where we would be?"

The red head smirked. She was clearly trying to stay in character as she tried getting used to a more extensive pain. "Do you really think just because I am not able to heal I would talk? Keep dreaming."

Yuri gave her a ghost smile. Even if he said he would leave the pleasure for later, those words gave him that kind of feeling, especially when he motioned his hand.

Her smile faded once more. Little by little she started to feel the same cold sensation started to intensify in a specific part of her body, only to then feel something shark going through her liver and then her stomach.

***COUGH COUCH***

Blood accompanied each couch the member of the White Fang did. "The… hell?" asked the Sniper honestly confused. "Yo-***COUGH***should no***COUGH***ble to do this."

The Noble narrowed his eyes. She looked really confident about what she was saying. That was when he remembered. She also knew a lot about Guy's semblance, something that only a few persons knew. All of this could only mean one thing.

"Who was the person that informed you about us?"

The Faunus gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "…Internet."

The stake of ice that had performed two of her organs came out by her right side the moment she made that joke. "Go ahead, blame Cosmo and Wanda."

The Faunus growled as her skin became paler that it already was. "You ar***COUGH***not get***COUGH***ting any***COUGH***ing ou***COUGH*** of me."

Yuri chuckled as he felt more satisfaction at her words. "Lets make something clear." Yuri caressed her cheek in the same manner Celsius had done with him before. "You are not leaving this place alive." The eyes of the Faunus widened. Not because of the threat she was hearing, but because of the new place she was feeling the cold sensation. And it was in that very moment she felt something she did not feel in a good while. Fear. "But you will not get an easy death either."

The Faunus shouted him- no, she begged him to stop as the pain started to intensify. "How fast and painless I allow you to die," a little icy blue tip started to come out of the she had previously restored as her screams got louder and louder. "It is up to you."

A small stake of ice came out of her eye as her screams continued. All of this while Celsius watched everything with a small smile of satisfaction.

* * *

The Noble of Vale clenched his hands together as he heard the screams that started coming out of the now known torture room.

"About time."

Drake mentally nodded at the bartender. Seeing that it had been over a full hour since Yuri entered the room, yet nothing with the exception of laugh could be heard, making Drake thing that Yuri would not have it easy. But in his honest opinion he better does get something out of the woman considering the problem the whole thing was for Guy.

Speaking of the Nobles of Vacuo. Drake had told them to leave and pack their thing seeing that the day was almost over. The surprising thing was that none of them put up any fight, the only thing they did asked in exchange was to be informed of whatever Yuri could get our of the sniper.

He honestly thought it was weird. But considering how tight all of them were with the council of Vacuo, perhaps it was for the best.

"Your friend is really doing a number on her."

Drake growled. He really did not want to hear the screams of the persons that shot Flynn for some reason, something the bartender seemed to notice. But right before the man could ask what was wrong, the song Can't Go To Hell by Sin Shake Sin started to sound from Yuri's ruined jacket.

Drake did not waste a second in walking to the ruined piece of clothe to take out Yuri's scroll, which was in no better state seeing that the screen had several cracks on it, but he could still notice who was calling.

"I am going to take some air."

The bartender simply nodded as Drake walked out to answer the call, only to have to press the button twice seeing also that was not working well.

"What can I do for you, Weiss?"

The Noble's tone was neutral as he looked at the cracked screen to see the broken image of the heiress.

Nothing came out of the device, yet Drake could see Weiss was moving her mouth.

"Wait a second." Replied the blonde, even if he did not know if she could hear him.

"_Can you hear me?_"

"Yes." Replied the Noble after putting the device next to his ear. "Sorry about that. Yuri's scroll is not in the best of its conditions."

The heiress was about to say it was ok, but Drake interrupted her. "What can I do for you?"

He heard another voices in the background as he waited for an answer.

"_Ask him if he can bring more cookies._"

He didn't need to think hard who was the person who spoke.

"_You already have enough._"

The blonde narrowed his eyes as she also heard Yang in the background. "Am I in speaker?"

Silence took over.

"_… __Noooo_"

The sound of a face palm was heard during Ruby's answer, which was then followed grump. "_Ruby wanted to remember you of our talk tonight._"

'Of course.' Thought Drake as he rolled his eyes. He just could not get a break.

"Listen. Right now I am in the middle of something, so I might be lat-"

"_It is not a problem. We can always have an slumber party in your dorm._"

Drake's eye twitched as he heard Yang's voice, which was then followed by an overly exaggerated happy Ruby saying it was a wonderful idea.

"_How are Yuri and Flynn?_"

Drake sighed in annoyance as he heard Blake's voice. He did not have anything against her per say, but she was one of the last persons he wanted to talk in the moment.

"Fine. Both of them."

Various sighs were heard. "_What about you?_"

A clear growl was heard. "I am fine. Why are you still asking that?"

He did not know why. But he just knew more than one was giving him a blank stare.

"_You got your arm cut._"

"_A hand got in your chest._"

"_Your uncle has a weird way of making family reunions._"

Another growl was heard after that last one. "Do not call him that, Yang."

"_Ok geez. Where are you right now?_"

"Right outside the bar you drank over a dozen of strawberry sunrise… why am I telling you this anyway?"

Drake resisted the urge of doing an annoying hum as he realized his mistake.

"_Because you care for me so much._"

Giving Yang Xiao Long something to tease him for.

"Or maybe because I am so tired, that speaking without thinking is something I have no control of."

"_Then you are not ok._"

Drake's eye twitched. "Goodbye, Yang."

The blonde pressed the button as put the scroll next to him after sitting on a bench.

He would not admit it. But he was really grateful for Weiss's call so he could have a reason to get out of the bar. The feeling he was getting from the screams in the torture room were making think in something Mithos said, about him being a seeker of darkness.

"You ok?"

Drake's train of thought stopped, as his eye did an involuntary twitch at the question. "Not you too."

The bartender simple gave him a confused expression as he sat next to the blonde to talk.

But there was something Drake forgot, something that will cost him dearly later. He forgot that the button on Yuri's scroll was not working well.

* * *

"You didn't tell him to bring more cookies."

Weiss Schnee mentally tried not to shout at her leader. "You heard your sister. You have had enough."

Ruby pouted.

"He seems ok."

Yang shook his head at Weiss statement. "Nope. That dumbass will never admit the contrary."

"We can only wait and see." The Faunus gave a sigh. "I am just happy Flynn and Yuri are ok."

Weiss gave a scowl. "Don't be so relaxed yet. This is another thing to add in the grudge Drake and the others have against the White Fang."

Blake's narrowed as she opened her mouth.

"_You ok?_"

Blake and Weiss blinked at the sound of a voice Blake did not recognize. But it was awfully familiar for Yang and Weiss.

"_Not you too._"

Now that was a voice everyone knew.

''Don't tell me…"

Weiss looked at her scroll to see that Drake did not end the call.

"_What? Just asking._"

The heiress moved her thump to end the call.

"Nope."

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed after her scroll was taken by Yang.

"This!" the brawler pointed at the scroll. "Is a golden chance. One I do not want to miss."

She was not kidding. There was a great chance of getting blackmail material, if Drake decided to open up with someone he knew for a longer time than her.

"I am with Weiss in this. We should n-"

"_What do you think the term Seeker of Darkness mean?_"

Ruby and Weiss instantly looked at each other recalling the events of the previous night.

"_Now that was random._"

"_Just give me your opinion._"

"…Fine." Said Ruby finally giving up into temptation as her whole team got closer so they could listen.

"_Seeker of Darkness… someone who enjoys chaos, perhaps._"

Silence took over as sounds were heard in the background.

_"__Why the long face? It is not like if you were something like that."_

Another sigh was heard. "_Perhaps… but recent events have make me re-evaluate my whole life until now._"

Yang frowned.

"_And?_"

"_… __Lets just say I now see that every choice and thought I have had of everything is paradoxical._"

Ruby looked confused not understanding what the word meant.

"_I don't get it._"

"Me neither." Said Ruby in a low tone as she continued.

"_Lets see… every thought I have is positive and at the same time negative. I like the rain, it makes me calm, but at the same time I don't because it reminds me of the night Lloyd died._"

"_That is not we-_"

"_That is not the only thing I noticed. I don't show any mercy to anyone that stand in my way or my friends._"

"_Totally nor-_"

"_I punched an older woman once. And truth to be told I enjoyed it._"

That shocked everyone listened the conversation even thought Yang already heard that story.

"_Judging by what you said, there was a reason._"

A snort was heard. "_Well yeah… she was trying to keep a young girl prisoner and threaten us with a shotgun._"

"That is something really hard to believe."

Yang shook her head. "It is the truth."

Yang knew of this after the talk she and Drake before he want away in his mission. But now thanks to this she could put the pieces together and say that it was for Colette.

But Blake did not know that.

"_See. There is your reason._"

"_It does not change the fact that I enjoyed more than I should have. Just like the freaking bloody winter._"

Blake's thought froze, as she did not notice she got closer to the scroll.

"_Dude, please don't go there. The last December, you drank half of the bar._"

"Never thought I would hear that from a bartender." Blake narrowed her eyes

"Quiet."

It seemed like Drake did not hear Lee, because he continued talking.

"_I did not realize it until the next day. But even with all the hate and rage I felt for Colette's death._"

An emotion of rage and shame ran through her mind as she kept listening.

"_Again, totally normal. They killed your friend, so all of those emotions are natural._"

"…_You really want to make me look like a good guy, don't you?_"

A chuckle was heard. "_Nope. I am only trying to make you see that all you are thinking right now is totally human… or Faunus if you want to generalize. Tell me something, do you think the White Fang don't have those very same feelings when they do all the shit they do._"

"You are wrong." Whispered Blake even thought previous encounters with them were making her doubt.

"…_All of this has to do with your behavior in the bar, doesn't it?_"

"… _Do not say it is normal. Because I can assure you the satisfaction I was getting from those screams was not normal._"

Yang scowled. Not really wanting to be in Drake's side on this, but at the same time she did. And what was that about screams?

"_Ok that's it. What the hell happened yesterday?_"

Now a clear growl was heard. "_I already have to talk with a team of girls that are also onto me and will not leave alone on this!_"

The sudden outburst made surprised anyone.

"_As secretive as ever I see._"

"_Do not patronize me. Besides, you don't see asking how is you have information on pretty much everything and anyone._"

"_It is my job._"

"_Yet you respect me when I say do not get involve or ask about it._"

Once again silence took over.

"_Tell me about this team._"

"_In what moment did this became therapy?_"

"_The moment one of my best clients started to show a different behavior… again._"

Even Lee knew of Drake intent of trying to be like Lloyd.

"_I don't need to tell you._"

Yang growled. 'I am going to get the secretive stupid bullshit the next time he gives me the chance.'

_"__You are right. But I see that a change of subject really is in order."_

_"…__Fine… lets see…*SIGH* the leader is like a small puppy that likes way to much sugar."_

_"_Hey!_"_

"He is not half wrong."

Ruby looked at her sister with a pout.

"_In other terms. She is so annoyingly adorable. She is also a really talented individual, although her way of thinking leaves way to much to wish for. Although I blame her age for that._"

Ruby's eye twitched. Not the first time someone mentioned that, and definitely not the last one.

"_Her partner… huh._"

"_What?/_What?" asked both Lee and Weiss at the same time.

"_At first I honestly thought she was a girl that everything got everything in a silver platter and a bitch like attitude._"

"… He is not half wrong."

Blake's tension dropped a little as she said the same thing Yang did before.

"Quiet."

"_But now… I think she just have problems expressing herself. She actually cares about people, even if she is a little to judgmental._"

Weiss was actually surprised at that.

"_And the silver platter?_"

"_Not everyone is perfect._"

"…Fair enough." Said the heiress as Drake moved to Blake.

"_You know the next one… cat Faunus… former White Fang?_"

"_Oh right. Because I don't have information of many cat Faunus of the White Fang._"

Blake took heavily offence of that.

"… _The one Zelos asked for?_"

"…_Oh._"

"_Yeah, her… She is honestly the least I want to talk about right now._"

"_Why? She is no longer with them._"

Never in her whole life she thought someone would defend her outside her friends, especially when the person was a bartender.

"_I know. But she has already picked a fight with Zelos and me trying to defend them, such a hypocrite. She really thinks they are misguided and can be redeemed. It is so stupid really._"

Drake's voice started to rise. "_If they want to be redeemed then why don't they do the same she did. They can do it. Desert during a mission or simply disappear after erasing all trace. But they won't, because they enjoy what they are doing so damn much they are willing pass through anyone that gets in their way, innocent or not._"

Blake's team looked how her fists were tightened as Drake said every word. Because deep down she knew he was a little right.

"_But you are not angry at her, aren't you?_"

"…_No._"

The Faunus looked up in that instant.

"_I believe that she is the living exception of everything I said, in a sense I respect her. She was not with the group of the bloody winter, so that is also a plus. But with everything that happened with Flynn yesterday, makes her the last person I want to think of."_

"I… really didn't see this one coming." Replied Yang as she looked Blake had calmed down a little. But little did she know there was something else bothering her.

"_Now then… the Bimbo… don't look at me like that. I remember the Schnee heiress and the Faunus they were looking at time. and since the first girl did not look like the bombshell I remember drinking here._"

"... Wow, was he a detective or something?/_Were you a detective or something?_" Asked both blondes simultaneously as Drake sighed.

"_Remember what I said about all of my thought being paradoxical… Yang Xiao Long is the perfect example for that._"

"Oh by all means please say how much of an amazing person I am."

"_She is loud, annoying, a big pain in my ass right after Zelos."_

That was a low blow for Yang, because being compared with Zelos was the worst comparison he could have done… according to Weiss.

"_Way to positive, doesn't know when to shut up, etc, etc, etc."_

Yang's eye twitched as she kept listening. "I am hitting you the next time I see you."

"_…__She freely says what she is thinking, always cares to those close to her, never lets anything trouble her, and never drops everything until she is satisfied, etc, etc ,etc._"

The brawled looked surprised. Now she understood what he meant by paradoxical. Each of the things he just said match with each of the negative aspect he had previously said.

"_She has help me more than once… in her own way. I like her, but she annoys me to no end._"

Yang smirked.

"_And…_"

"_She reminds me to my brother…_"

"_You think that is the reason you like her so much?_"

Yang scowled at the thought, Lloyd might had been a great person and everything, but she did not like being on a friendship simply because she reminded Drake of his brother. Even if she couldn't blame him.

"_Nope. It is the contrary actually. She is so much like him that it annoys me… even thought I already forced that idea in my mind… but that does not change the fact she is an amazing person._"

Yang smiled at that.

"_If I didn't know any better I would say you and her have something._"

The brawler smirked as she waited for an answer, only to get something else.

"_… __you just make me remember something… Would you say it is normal to have an attraction for a woman that is clearly dangerous?_"

The bartender chuckled. _"I did not know that was your type."_

Drake growled. "_Listen. There is this woman that gives me a feeling of calmness I have never experienced once in my life. It is not love… but it is still a really strong attraction._"

"… _You like dangerous women."_

A face palm was heard.

"_Forget it._"

Ruby scowled. This was probably related to what Shadow had said while he was in control of Drake's body. But was the person indeed really evil, or had an aura similar to Drake. She did not really know, although for some reason, she had a bad feeling whenever she thought of it.

"_Well… this was a nice talk… I do suggest you to be wary of that type of women._"

"_Bite me._"

Laugh was heard, only to then suddenly stop after a loud sound was heard.

"_We have a problem._"

The eyes of everyone widened at the sound of Yuri's voice. Which then was followed by the sound of Drake asking what happened as his voice distanced.

"_And there went the peace… hey Drake you left the scr-huh?_"

The image on Weiss scroll showed the camera moving only to then stop at the face of the bartender. "_…_"

Weiss didn't wait a second in hit the end button, only to then receive glares from her team.

"… Like if you wouldn't have done the same!"

* * *

**AN: Almost 6000 words. Decided to cut it short and add some RWBY cast seeing that the next arcs involve them heavily. Next is the end of the arc and a notice of sorts.**

**I tried my best to write the argument and reasoning and avoid dialogue, until the scene of RWBY listened the conversation between Drake and Lee.**

**What did you thought about the torture scene? Even thought it was not the usual kind of torture seeing that it is always the Good guy being the tortured one.**

**Please review.**


	41. Epilogue: Full Out Of Mercy

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 37**

**The Previous Night**

"All of you volunteered for this mission. if anyone is having any second doubt say it and leave."

It was not a shout. But the lieutenant of the White Fang spoke loud enough so all of the Faunus could hear.

"They are all yours."

The lieutenant walked out of the stage as he saw that no one left.

"Comrades."

Adam walked in the center as a digital screen appeared behind him showing the pictures of 7 persons.

"Three years ago. We decided to show the humans that our resolve was not something that could be not easily broken. Our conviction, unchangeable."

The best way of getting the morale up to a battalion has always been giving a speech to boost morale and remind the soldiers why they are risking their lives.

It worked really well in cases like a suicide mission, where the morale is on the grounds and the men and women are falling into despair. Which would make it easy for the high-ranking soldiers to give an speech so they could believe instantly thinking they would be alright. But lets be frank, you can have all the will and might you want, you can have set all the convictions and rights you want. But that does not change the fact you could die in the battlefield.

But Adam was not doing that here. The morale and everything else could already be seen in the eyes of his fellow Faunus. What Adam was really trying to do is throwing more gas at an already burning tree.

"Unfortunately our message was not only acknowledged, but we also lost over a 124 comrades."

The fire burning the tree was one filled with a very familiar, old and foolish emotion.

"124 that were taken by these 7 humans. 7 _Nobles_."

Hate.

A hate to big that it could be noticed by the roar that all of the Faunus made when Adam signaled at the 7 pictures of the seven Nobles.

"But Tonigh!"

The outburst silenced everyone.

"We final have a chance not only to deliver a message. But to avenge our fallen comrades!"

Another outburst of voices was heard, but these times they were cheers and not insults.

"Thanks to the information recollected and giving by a _mutual _friend."

Adam eyed the other side of the room to see Asch resting against the wall while looking at everything. "We do not only know were our targets will be later tonight, but also have their weaknesses."

One of the images was outlined and brought forward in front. "Luke Fon Fabre. The weakest of the Nobles. He has a serious case of sickness that can only be in control thanks to a sword that has to be in contact with him at all times. Other than that there is nothing to worry about."

"Flynn Scifo. You might remember him from our little trip to Mistral a couple of years back."

Laughs and snorts could be heard in the multitude.

"He is no joke. He has defensive and offensive techniques that can give all kind of trouble. He is also one of the people with the best defensive type of semblance that exist and one of the few that have earned the title of a healer. The only way of taking him down without a threat it is without him seeing the attack coming, just like his father."

A certain red head smirked at the memory.

"That is why he needs to be the first one to take out tonight."

"Yuri Lowell. Another familiar face, the one that claimed killing 67 of our brothers and sisters that night, and 81 during our attack the Imperial Knights HQ."

If there was anyone which hate was most focused on, it was definitely Yuri.

"His semblance is speed based. And one of the top 10 in the whole Remnant. He has high level of agility and instinct. His fighting style is based acrobatic speed, do not underestimate him even for a second, he can move his blade the blink of an eye, even without his semblance. Just like the sword of Fon Fabre, his also have an especial effect, he gets stronger with the more blood his blade is contact with. The way to counter all of this without us to get close is with the use of gravitation so his movement can be restricted, if he is not under the effect of it, even shooting from the distance will be impossible thanks to everything I just said."

"Gailardia Galan Gardios, AKA Guy. He suffers from a high case of Gynophobia."

Spectators laughed their Asses of at the comment.

"But do not underestimated. He is the youngest Artes user in gaining the rank of master. He, along with Fon Fabre, can absorb particles of Dust to do unique attacks. Fortunately, he has a fatal weakness; his aura can only be fully used when he is being burned. And even thought he does feel the burning like any other person while he absorbs it, his speed regeneration is ridiculous, not to mention that his attacks and movement increment the more fire he is contact with. For this the best way of action is froze him with nitrogen liquid, but we would have to do it before he can absorb the dust particles in the element."

Nanaly Fletch smirked. His and her semblance was similar and at the same time it wasn't. His was a double edge weapon; he could get ridiculously strong thanks to the fire he absorbed in himself, but he would feel every bit of the burning sensation intensifying without control. 'Poor bastard.'

"Zelos Wilder. He is an unknown. Which makes him the most dangerous, although it is rumored that he has a similar semblance to that of the Traitor of the Heavens."

Whatever humor and sense of security was on the air, decreased at the mention of Kratos Aurion, the man even Grimm feared.

"He is one of the Nobles we need to be wary off, and without a doubt alone. Along with his semblance, he also has a shield that can absorb aura and energy… and finally."

Drake's image appeared.

"He might not be as fast as Lowell. Nor does he have Scifo's defense or Gaillardia and Fon Fabre's abilities. He is strategic, manipulative and deathly. His semblance allows him to enter shadows. We also have inform of him being able to paralyze you by grabbing the shadow's of others with his own shadow."

The screen showed back the image of all the Nobles. "Those are our targets, and thanks to our contact we now have the chance not to end not one, but four of them."

Adam mentally smirked as his men gave a roar cheering as the pictures of Drake and Zelos disappeared. "This is how things will be done. Team 1-"

Adam started explaining the plan while a certain woman in a red dress looked everything with a blank face, although what she was thinking did not go with her face.

She didn't like this, not one bit.

They were supposed to lay low after the whole breach incident until it was time to act. But nooo, they had to be planning an attack on four important people.

'And all of this, thanks to him.'

The amber-eyed femme fatale looked to her right to see Asch The Bloody.

The man was a complete mystery. She did recall hearing the alias of The Bloody before, but she was completely sure the first name was completely different.

'I think it started with a Z.'

She just has to look for it in the crime network, although she knew it did not make sense to change the first name and keep the last one.

It was frustrating really. She needed this deathly alliance to work, but the other side was clearly not cooperating. Adam had told her that his would not compromise, but he was to obsess with revenge. And obsession leads to failure.

'I cannot intervene unless I want all of our plans go to waste… although…'

There were many questions wondering her mind about the recent even. Yes, she did give information of Drake, Zelos, Yuri and Flynn. But there were little things she didn't even know. The only logical explanation was that Asch knew some of them personally, which would explain his vendetta against one of them.

A smile appeared on her face. Even if this little mission failed, she knew a certain blonde would be angry at this. Why was she looking for that? Because she could feel it, the Darkness.

It was like if it was calling for her ever since the time Yuri Lowell almost froze Emerald to death.

And for some weird reason, there were moment she found herself in complete peace and... And another she could not explain, like the need to _seek_ something. Especially during his fight against Asbel Lhant, were all of his fury and hate intensified those very same feelings.

All of these thoughts made her think there was a chance that Drake could be turned. But that would need a lot of time.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she tried to focus at the problem at hand and reach a conclusion. All what was happening was because of Asch, she knew full Adam would not let this go either. The only way she could see and end to this was if Adam realize he was putting everything in jeopardy… or getting rid of Asch in someway without her doing anything.

But then there was the final question; who would be willing to kill Asch The Bloody?

It was in that moment her eyes opened slightly, only to then return to normal as an small grin adorned her face.

'It is so simple.'

* * *

Silence has always been one of the few things that make Drake Aurion feel at peace, which is why the darkness of the shadow world always calmed him… there was also a certain deathly woman he needed to talk to, but now, it was not the case.

The silence in the bar was not one he could be calm with; it was more like the type were the person is waiting for something to happen, the worst kind of suspense in his opinion.

"Your friend really did a number in there."

The voice of the bartender was heard, accompanied by the sound of footsteps going down stairs while holding a bottle of chorine and a mop.

"I am sure he is fine."

Drake sighed.

"It is not him I am worried about… at least not in the sense of a physical wound."

* * *

_"__I am going with you."_

_Yuri shook his head as he stopped when he reached the door. "No." The Noble of Mistral turned around._

_"__It is technically a full battalion."_

_Drake tried his best to keep his voice as neutral as possible, but Yuri could see through it._

_"__You better than anyone should know," Repede made a bark as a cold wind surrounded him. "I am never alone."_

_Drake pressed his teeth behind his scarf. "Then why the hell can't I go as well?"_

_"… __I can see it. Ever since this morning in the hospital."_

_Drake's eyes widened slightly as Yuri continued. "All day there has been something troubling you. And I can already say it is something more than just guilt."_

_The blonde clenched his fist. He was right with everything that happened yesterday, and the news he got from Ruby and Weiss, he was not in the best of his game at the moment._

_"__You cannot fight like that. You rely solemnly on strategy and thinking, doubts in your minds will only get in your way."_

_"__This will be another burden. But unlike the bloody winter, only you will carry it this time."_

_The Noble blinked several time before sighing with a chuckle. "So it was also that. Listen…"_

_He got closer to the Noble. "I am only doing what is necessary. Because no else is going to. besides, it is not like I do this for sport."_

_Yuri grimaced at those words as the memory of the laugh of a maniac sounded on his head. "I would be like a monster, if I did."_

_Yuri put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "Besides, it is not like if we have a choice. With the problems all of us will be facing tomorrow, this is the best thing to do. Besides,"_

_"__They asked for it/ They asked for it." Both said in perfect sync as Yuri noticed Drake's eyes returned to their usual tone cold._

_Yuri was right. This was the second time the white fang did something to him and the others, and the third for Yuri and Flynn. But __**this**__ was the last straw. Creating what it was pretty much an attack team to hunt the 6 of them, even when the Nobles pretty much decided to do nothing so things would not escalate._

_None of them liked the idea. Not even Lloyd who along with Flynn and Guy were the most peaceful ones. But that was because the councils wanted the whole thing the calm down so talks with the White Fang could be made seeing that was during the time they were considered peaceful. _

_Dumbasses._

_"__How the hell did you make so many holes in her body?"_

_Their trains of thoughts stopped as Drake turned back to see Lee carrying a big bag._

_"__Trade secret." _

_Yuri gave a smirk as he took the bag over his shoulder. "Will she make it?"_

_"__Barely. I did as you asked and made it so her body would be partially warm… although I still don't understand why."_

_'__Because of her semblance.' Thought Yuri._

_"__And the rest of things I asked?"_

_"__In one of the extra pockets in the bag. Be careful, they are highly volatile."_

_Drake chuckled. "Don't worry. Yuri knows very well the meaning of those words."_

_The memory of the building they blew up together came up to both Nobles._

_"__Good times… time to go."_

_Yuri started to walk out of the door._

_"__Hey."_

_Yuri turned his head slightly._

_"__There are still many things we need to talk."_

_Yuri smiled. No more words needed to be said._

_He would be sure to keep that promise, after all, he already broke one tonight._

_He finally walked out of the bar along with Repede while he could feel the weak heath beats of the person promised that she would not leave that room alive… but that was because there was a fate worst than death waiting for Nanaly Fletch._

* * *

"Kill… me."

Yuri heard the voice of Nanaly Fletch coming from the bag while said Nobel looked at a hangar from the roof of a building.

"How many do you smell?"

"Woof!"

Yuri looked at Repede. "Only 54? There was way more during the damn bloody winter… I don't know if feeling insulted or not."

"Woof!"

"Do not judge me." Said the Noble as he looked at his blade to unsheathe it, only to stop as he recalled his fight with Asbel, and the one with Rodyle.

He never joked about him always fighting seriously. But sometimes that level of seriousness was not enough for certain things.

He really hated using that style. Not only because of the thought he was not worthy of it for all he had done, or because he almost killed Drake with it years ago, but also because it reminded him of his late father.

But the time called for this. He needed to deliver a clear message to the White Fang, and this was the best answer.

"I suppose, this is only fitting."

The noble looked at the golden bracelet on his left hand as he then looked at Repede.

"Let us inspire as much fear as we can."

The dog gave a soft bark as he took off his chains and weapon.

"Go wild."

The dog nodded as he jumped off the building before his eyes changed to crimson red while Yuri looked with narrowed eyes.

"I can assure you, I will."

* * *

"I still do not understand why we need to change of safe house?" asked a White Fang soldier as the Faunus next to him sighed.

"For the last time. This!" the Faunus spread his hands. "is a hangar!"

"It has rooms where we can sleep, bathrooms, and even an small kitchen back there. How is it not a safe house!?"

The second Faunus sighed profoundly. "Can someone please tell this idiot this is not a safe house!?"

"Actually. He is right, this place does have all the needs to call it an actual safe house."

The second Faunus growled as he turned around. "It is a goddamn…" the voice of the Faunus died down completely as he looked at the Noble of Mistral.

"Hmm… Hangar?"

Yuri only smiled as the Faunus reacted to aim his gun at Yuri, only to hear an small bell like sound before both of his arms were cut off and fell on the floor while blood erupted from the open wounds.

The first Faunus looked shocked as he then looked at Yuri, who was no longer smiling. "Tell you what," the screams of his friend could still be heard as Yuri motioned his hear to the entrance. "Why don't I give you a head start, so you can tell your friends I am here?"

The Faunus nodded dumbly as he stepped back and ran to the entrance while shouting. "At least they will have a bigger advantage you did."

The screams of the Faunus continued. "Chill, you will die from blood lost soon." Yuri started walking away. "The only thing you need to do is wait."

The screams of the Faunus continued as Yuri stood in front of the hangar.

* * *

"Are you sure it was him!?"

What was once peace and calm a minute ago, it was now chaos. Members of the White Fang running right and left in order to get their weapons and reorganize strategically.

"Long hair, Katana, looks like a girl! Yes! It was him!"

An small sound was heard before the door of the hangar was cut in an cross like form before Yuri entered.

"I heard that."

"Like we give a damn! Shoot him!"

The time slowed down for Yuri Lowell as his indicts took over. His left hand moved to grab the hilt of Abyssion as his golden bracelet made contact with the collar of the blade, causing an small sound like bell to be heard before he released a blade that already have a little tone of red thanks to the blood it absorbed from the White Fang soldier outside to then quickly begin to slash the air as he saw all the bullets coming in slow motion.

*CLICK*

The sound was heard simultaneously, which mean they were out of bullets. "Reload quickly."

Yuri started to walk forward as the entrance behind him began to by a covered a wall of ice.

"Fool." The Faunus that it looked like it was calling the shots aimed at Yuri. "You are now locked in here with us. Shoot!"

*CLICK*

"What?"

The shooting never started. But it was not only from the Faunus giving the orders, but also all the other White Fang members, all of this forced the Faunus to look closely at their weapons. "Cold!" only to then drop then as they felt the metal of the weapon was getting colder and colder with every second. In the end all of the Faunus watched how their weapons froze on the ground, all of this while Yuri looked with the same cold expression.

"You idiots are too loud."

Various Faunus growled as they each took out a red machete and charged.

"Wait!"

The order was easily ignored as Yuri gave a ghost like grin the moment a familiar small bell light sound was heard, and then it happened, one moment Yuri was looking at several White Fang members, and the next he was right behind them sheathing his blade as all of the heads of the Faunus hit the ground.

"Damn it! Where the hell is that gravitational Dust I asked for!?" shouted the Faunus as the rest of the men nearby surrounded Yuri as the sound of gunshots and screams could be heard.

'What?' The eyes of the Faunus widened as he looked back at the direction were all the Dust was, which was the same place all the shooting was coming from. "What the hell is goin-"

***ROAR***

The Faunus froze the moment he heard a roar coming out of that same direction, only to then notice that every noise in that direction stopped, all, but one. The General gulped as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer as fog began to appear in that direction while all the lights started to froze and eventually break.

***GROWL***

Then he saw it. Inside all that fog of coldness and darkness there was a dark figure that looked like a wolf, he couldn't distinguish what it was, except that it was big. But it could be noticed a pair of red glowing eyes looking at his direction. That could only mean one thing.

'How… how did a Grimm get inside the city!?' thought the Faunus as he saw the red orbs moving forward in his direction at a great speed, causing him to shout and fall as he saw the 'Grimm' jump above him in the direction of Yuri Lowell as all of the lights in his way were destroyed.

The Faunus did not waste a second in standing up and look back, only to see in the dark several decapitated and mutilated bodies with exception of a few, and in front of them, none other than Yuri Lowell, whose keychain was changed to a color of blood red as it glowed while the Grimm like wolf stood behind him.

'Impossible.'

A full battalion reduced to only a few in a matter of seconds by a single person and a Grimm.

"You don't understand, do you? _I_ am not locked up with you." That temperature started to drop even more. "You are locked up with _us_"

"Mercy." Muttered the Faunus still on the ground, and even if he was the only one far away from Yuri, the Noble could hear it clearly.

**(AN: Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST - RASETSU)**

"Mercy?"

Yuri's Aura surrounded him. But unlike last time, this one had an extra red color besides the usual green and blue, while all the sakura petals that surrounded him were bathed in blood.

"Like the same mercy you had with our friend during that awful winter?"

His grey eyes became more slit and started glow with more intensity as he unsheathed a blood red Abyssion.

"Or like when you attacked my home?"

All of the Faunus became wary as his aura started to overshadow him.

"Or like Flynn?"

He gave a step forward as the 'Grimm' behind him prepared to jump. "I am going to tell you the same thing I said to your friend Nanaly Fletch when I finally broke her."

The eyes of many Faunus widened as the sound of a familiar name. "I am sorry, but I am out of _that _with you people."

* * *

Drake's eyes opened instantly the moment the sound of the door opened. He really didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Is it done?"

Yuri Lowell sat next to him while Repede lied down close to him.

"Yes."

The Noble of Vale finally moved his eyes to see that his friend had a different set of clothes as Yuri looked at the bartender. "Can you give me something heavy?"

Lee nodded as silence took over, until Drake decided to break it.

"We have at least 40 minutes before you miss the last ship to Mistral."

Yuri nodded. "Then I am going to start with what I think this is about… the red moon."

Lee put Yuri's drink in front him and then went to clean some glasses as Drake nodded.

"I know you do not recall anything the moment you decided to break your promise."

Yuri chuckled as he drank while a chuckle escaped his mouth. Way of putting salt on that wound.

"And I don't remember anything during the moments Shadow took over my body, but I do thing I recall two things, hearing Flynn's name…" The blonde gripped his chest. "And an incredible amount of pain."

Yuri eyed Drake carefully. He was not exaggerating; The Noble of Mistral could see it in his eyes.

"The weird thing is… it was not physical."

No one noticed, but the bartender stopped his cleaning for millisecond before quickly continuing his doing.

"It was not mental either… call me crazy, but I felt as if my own soul was bleeding. Something I am very familiar with." Said Drake as he recalled his early days of understanding his semblance. When he stabbed his own shadow, or sent and art through it so he could do a surprise attack, he felt a pain on his soul. And that was because shadows were mirrors of the souls. That is a lesson he learned a long time ago.

But the pain he felt last time… it was not something he had ever experienced before. The simple thought of it made him tremble.

"Hey."

Drake's trembling stopped the moment Yuri put his hand over his shoulder. "Sorry…"

"No problem… even if I also do not recall anything during my rage attack against Rodyle, the moment he heard you guys talking about a red moon," Yuri rubbed the back of his neck. "I felt something cold running through my back… but I do have to ask… how did you know I am related to the red moon."

Drake sighed. "Because I spoke with Ruby and Weiss early today so they could tell me and Zelos what happened after we were out of commission. According to them, Shadow shouted the name of your blade the moment the moon went red. The weird is, he shouted it like if he was an actual person."

Yuri looked at Drake confused. "Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?"

"That the Tale of Abyssion The Blood Demon is real…"

Both laughed at the comment, only to die soon after. With everything that has happened, a dark fairy tale being a reality is not something weird at all.

"Ok, I get the message. Don't ever do it again so you don't cry."

Drake scowled, which made Yuri chuckled as he finished his drink while a question ran through his head. Lloyd had already ran his own hand through Abyssion so he could use his own blood to test the power of the blade before he ever gave it to Yuri. He did lose control according to him the day he gave Yuri the blade, but there wasn't anything about red blood or Drake screaming in pain.

"What else did those two tell you?"

Yuri just wanted to change the subject, but he did know he had entered in a dark subject the moment he saw Drake's eyes. And truth to be told, he was not expecting what Drake told him.

"I call bullshit."

The blonde did not want to accept it either. But there was something inside of him that told him it was truth. And just for the record, it was not the fact that his uncle ran his hand inside his chest.

At least now he understood why Drake was struggling, it was not only because of the whole uncle thing. But also the whole Seeker Of Darkness thing. That was something that needed time to absorb before either Yuri or any of his friends could talk, because he knew Drake would not listen at all.

"*SIGH* And then there is the whole thing with Ozpin and the council soon… at least things cannot get any worst."

Yuri's eyes narrowed as he raised his empty glass. "Refill please."

The bartender nodded and walked to Yuri. "Remember that all of us came to the conclusion Ozpin was indeed trying to know what you were up to, but we always said you were being paranoiac…"

The blonde did not know why, but he knew there was yet another thing he needed to think about.

* * *

Silence.

A silence deathly that appeared once Yuri Lowell told him the events that happened on the Hospital.

And finally after 5 whole minutes of silence, the blonde raised three fingers in the air so Lee could see and then knocked on the table, which made the bartender nod.

"A triple of the strongest drink coming up."

The Noble nodded and then intertwined both of his hands, as if he was praying.

"I swear it,"

Yuri took notice how Drake's voice was one full of hate, a tone he and emotion that although he has in himself, he had never showed it with the exception of certain times. "I don't know how or when, but I am going to get Ozpin for this."

Drake was keeping it cool. Even though one of the things he did not want to happen, was happening. Ozpin was getting close to him, it was only a matter of time before he knew enough to do a checkmate on him.

But the thing that was angering the most, was the fact that him going to beacon was not Kratos's doing, but Ozpin's, and all because he wanted to mold him into one of his chess pieces. Damn it, the urge of telling Yuri 'I told you so' would not bring him any satisfaction.

The blonde looked at the glass full of alcohol and drank it all in one shot. The sensation of the drink burning his throat was felt as he tried to reorganize his plan of action.

"I know that you are angry and everything. But there is still one more thing you and I need to talk about." Replied Yuri as he took his third shot. "What are you going to do with the White Fang?"

Yuri was leaving. So he would leave Drake and Zelos alone to deal with whatever the White Fang throw at them. "They decided to declare war on us three years ago. And we did not retaliate and left them go unpunished. I even let them go when they attacked the HQ back in Mistral because some of you talked into not doing it… but this was it. I think it is time we stop being so soft and start our revenge. What do you think, Drake?"

Why not? With the while Cruxis thing being a total failure, and with what Mithos said about him not being the killer of his brother, he needed to be busy with something.

And if Ozpin thought he would stop him, he was far wrong, especially since there were 4 girls that were already doing pretty much what they wanted in the subject of the White Fang. But, that did not mean, he shouldn't be careful.

"Did you get anything on Asch the Bloody?"

The bartender shook his head. "Are you sure you heard the name right? Because I did find name Zagi the Bloody."

*CRACK*

Both blondes looked at Yuri's direction to see he had broken the glass with his grip. "No. That is another different person."

"You know him?"

Yuri nodded. "He is the reason I was able to make contact with Celsius."

Drake narrowed his eyes. He already knew spirits only appeared for the first time when they were in great danger.

"Unfortunately… that is an story for another time."

Yuri stood up and petted Repede so he would wake up as Drake looked at the clock of the bar. "You are right."

"I will keep you posted if I hear anything about the White Fang here in Vale."

Drake nodded at the bartender as he followed Yuri and Repede out of the bar.

* * *

"Here"

Drake caught something that Yuri threw at him on instinct the moment he exit the bar.

"… Why are you giving me this?" asked the blonde as he put the key of Flynn's car inside the pocked of his jacket.

"In case you did not know. Paperwork is needed to transport vehicles in airships."

The blonde gave him a blank look. He did know that, which meant. "You forgot to do the paper work, didn't you?"

Yuri smiled. "… Lets call it that."

By the looks of it, Yuri was still angry that his bike was destroyed while Flynn's car remained intact during the whole Breach incident.

"Flynn is not going to be happy."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Would you prefer to take an airship every time you need want come to the city?"

"… Fair enough." Replied the Noble as they walked to where the car was stationed.

"What did you thought about my proposition?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Yuri smirked. Even thought he knew Drake was reserving the killing to one person only. But that did not mean he could not make them suffer, after all, there were always fears worse than death

"What about you? Will you go Dark Avenger in Mistral?"

Yuri chuckled. "That is an awful name… but yes. It is time I clean the streets of my kingdom, and send a message to all the other ones." Said Yuri as Drake figured it out Yuri would do it alone so Flynn would not be involved.

"You and Zelos can take them on. I am worried about this Asch the bloody."

"We will be fine. But I do wonder what exactly happened with the other bloody."

Yuri didn't say anything for a while. "You don't have to worry… I made sure he didn't wounded another person again… but if those two are related somehow… then we are gong to be in deep trouble."

Yuri smiled as they finally got to Flynn's car. "But I am sure this is something you and drama queen can take care of… be careful with Ozpin." Yuri raised his fist.

"Don't need of telling me the obvious."

Drake made a fist bump with a smile behind his scarf as he looked at Repede. "Take care as well Repede."

The door barked as Yuri picked him up. "Gotta go fast, I would really hate to miss that flight."

"Or be scold by Rita."

Yuri only smiled as he used his semblance to get out of the zone in an instant while Drake entered the car with a clear scowl as he started the engine.

**AN: Play Sacrilege By Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

He was already thinking in a way of solving all of his problems while finally thinking in a way of not only taken down the White Fang and track Asch the Bloody, but also make them suffer.

He also knew for sure that working along with RWBY would be troublesome in many aspects, mainly because of the way they handled things. There was also Ozpin, but he would find a way to get back at him later, right now, he just wanted to rest.

But little did know that various pieces were moving as he headed back to beacon.

* * *

Rage.

That was all Adam Taurus was feeling as he watched the hangar that the White Fang used as a safe house burn. But that was not what angered him.

In front of the entrance there were bodies with missing limbs and heads while the body of Nanaly Fletch, whose body was both eyes ripped off and several holes in her body, was left hanging by her throat with a rope that was attached to the ceiling while behind her there was a message written with blood.

IT. IS. ON.

"We need to destroy this place." Said Adam with clear hate in his voice. "We cannot let any evidence remain."

The White Fang that were with him nodded as he and Asch started to walk away. "They are going to pay for this."

* * *

Cinder Fall watched from afar at the burning hanger with a smile.

She did not expect that the Nobles would retaliate that quickly, but that would only make her plan to get rid of Asch faster than she expected.

*RING RING*

Her train of thought was interrupted by message on her scroll.

'_It is done._'

Cinder smiled more as he watched at the fire once more.

"All of the pieces have been set. Now it is only a matter of time."

* * *

"Don't worry 'oh so powerful' council." Said Luke with clear sarcasm as he continued. "We will make sure to cover up yet another of your failures, so don't worry."

The Noble ended the video call the moment he saw the Council of Vacuo prepare to say something. "Assholes."

Luke looked at Guy walking to him.

"Everything is done. The record says we boarded the damn thing."

Luke nodded. "And the assholes gave us a condition."

Guy narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. Under any circumstances we cannot be detected by the authorities or someone with political influence, if that happens-"

"The council will deny everything and anything." Luke scoffed. "Why the hell, am I not surprised!? All those asshole really know what to do is find ways of cleaning their asses without getting their hands dirty… you know what this means, right?"

"We cannot ask Drake and Zelos or any of the others for help. We are on our own."

The sound of someone tapping her food repeatedly caught their attention so they could see a girl with a raised eyebrow and a different color on each eye while carrying an umbrella. "Sorry… totally forgot about you…hmm."

The short girl took her scroll and typed something on it before showing it to the Nobles of Vacuo with a smile.

'_Call me Neo._'

* * *

"I told you to the paper work!"

"Did you? Because I did not recall any of it!"

Rita ignored the shouts of the Nobles Of Mistrals as she watched through the window of the airship.

_"__I always thought that behind all that carefree attitude and narcissism there was a good persons! Someone who would never betray his friends!"_

Her own voice sounded on her mind as she recalled her conversation with Zelos earlier in the day.

"_Judge all you want. But what I am doing is for all of us. But I… we need your help for that._"

She gripped her fist. "_Why are you risking everything good you have? What exactly do you need my help!?_"

"_Isn't it obvious. It because-_"

"Rita. You ok?"

The Faunus's train of thought stopped as she looked at the Nobles. "Just tired."

* * *

In a white room laid an unconscious person connected to a IV.

He was a wolf Faunus that was heavily and permanently wounded.

*BEEP*

Little by little he started to hear a sound, over and over again.

Soon his fingers started to move, until he finally opened his eyes.

* * *

"I really cannot take a break, huh?" asked Drake after he entered his dorm, only to notice there was more than just Zelos in the room.

"Nope."

The blonde Noble sighed as he took of his jacket and sat in his bed to then look at team RWBY in their PJ's.

"Ok then… from where do I start?"

* * *

**AN: With that this bloody arc is finally over. Next is a notice kind of chapter with the future of this fic seeing that Miles and Kerry decided to start the tournament instantly. Not that I blame them.**

**Some foreshadowing for a psychotic villain from the Tales Of Series.**

**Also, if you think that the whole Cinder and Neo part was random. Remember I never showed how exactly did Luke and Guy captured Nanaly.**

**Please review.**


	42. Breaking the 4th wall AKA Omake

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**AN: this was supposed to be released along with the first chapter of the Spin-off I am doing. But I had to travel to another city for the end of the year and did not have my computer.**

**Also, really important Author Note in the end.**

**Omake/Notice**

The tensions were high in the room.

On the floor were four bodies, the belonged to humans, and the last one to a dog. And in the center of the four, there was a tower made of small and rectangular pieces of wood.

"It is your move."

The dog moved his eyes to look at a person with red hair and made a sound like snort.

"Have I mentioned how ridiculous the three of you are for being to damn serious with this damn game?" asked a blonde with green light Emerald green eyes, who was lying down on a sofa.

"Like 9 times." Said Yuri looking the game up close as Repede gave a small bark. "Sorry, I will stay quiet."

The dog focused back on the game as he started to move his paw to push little by little a piece of wood.

"Fall, fall , fall…" repeated Luke, Zelos and Lloyd over and over again, only to be disappointed as the piece fell on the floor while the tower didn't tremble a little.

"Damn it." Muttered the Noble of Vale as he took the piece and put it on the top.

"What move is it?"

Yuri looked at the table to see Flynn and Guy eating and reading a book each. "The 27th. I think we will have a loser soon… any of you blondes want to bet. My money is on the fool that will lose."

Drake snorted. "You will have to be specific seeing that there are three fools playing Jenga."

"Hey!" shouted both red heads, making the others laugh, except for Lloyd.

"Do not sass me now, little bro." replied Lloyd as his eyes became slit and prepared to move. "Not now anyway."

Drake rolled his eyes as Lloyd moved his hand carefully.

"You what." Drake looked at Yuri. "I will bet this will end at my dear brother's hand."

Lloyd fought the urge of twitching as he chose what piece he would move.

'Here goes nothing.'

Lloyd touched the piece. In that moment he knew there was not turn back now.

"Fail, fail, fail." The red heads repeated over and over again while even Repede barked in sync. But he did not listen. The only thing in that room for him was the damn tower.

The Noble then moved his hand to the other side of the tower seeing that he could now pull the piece by the other side.

"Damn it." Muttered Zelos as he laid back seeing that Lloyd pulled the piece from the tower as he sighed.

"Hope you are ready Zelos, because it is your turn next."

The red head flipped of Drake as Lloyd kept his concentration seeing that he still could lose if the tower fell while he put the piece on the top.

'Be calm…' thought Lloyd as Zelos started praying for a miracle while a small smile appeared in Lloyd's face after the piece made contact with the others.

*BAM*

"Where the hell is he?"

Lloyd's eyes widened in terror as the sudden outburst coming from the door made the tower feel apart.

"Jenga!/WOOF!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Drake smirked as he looked at Yuri, who threw a bill of lien to him.

"Hmm… did we interrupt something?"

All of the Nobles turned their heads to see team RWBY standing in front of a door that was literally on the ground.

"Not a-"

"You son of a-"

Drake raised an eyebrow as he looked back, only to see both red heads restraining Lloyd.

"It is not that I don't have any doubt you can take her,"

"But we would really like if the room was not destroyed in the process, bud." Replied Zelos finishing Luke's sentence as Lloyd tried to get free.

"Do not call me bud! And let me go damn it."

Drake turned back to look at Ruby and her team. "Ok. Maybe you did."

"I am so sorry" we did not know you guys were in the middle of something important."

Drake rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably as Ruby grabbed the back of Yang head to move it up and down with the intention of apologizing. Something Yang did not like at all.

"It is not problem… sometimes I forget he takes everything to seriously."

"I just did not want to a dog or two idiots!"

"Hey!"

Drake gave a sigh as he heard two chops hitting his brother's head. "So… what can I do for you?"

Yang's eyes widened slightly as she remembered the purpose she came here and broke the door down. "For this!"

Yang took out her scroll and unlocked so Drake could see what was the whole problem, only so he could mutter a "Oh."

"What is it?" asked Yuri as he walked next to him and do the exact same thing after reading the words 'Jude Mathis vs Yang Xiao Long. Death Battle.'

"I did not know the guys from ScrewAttack made this fight."

Drake shook his head as he looked at Flynn. "They didn't. A fan made this one. Although I do admit that I agree with the result."

The eyes of a certain person turned red. "Excuse me!?"

"Here we go again." Muttered Weiss as she walked pass Yang to take a seat while Blake stood as far from Repede as possible.

"I hope you are not saying that only because he can heal!"

"Don't be stupid." The blonde made a short pause considering the consequences of what might happen if he said the followed words, but then a single thought ran through his head. 'Meh'

"He is just a better fighter than you."

Flynn's semblance instantly caged Yang before her fist could make contact with Drake's face.

"Thanks man… now as for you." The blonde looked at a brawler that was grabbing the hand, which hit the wall of light while trying not to curse.

"Our fight is not schedule until the next arc, so please just calm down."

"…Fine! But tell me why the hell is he better than me!" the blonde's finger touched the wall made of aura.

Flynn and Drake looked at each other for ten seconds, until the blonde walked to a fringe in the room to take out a box of something out of it, something Ruby knew what they were.

"Are those?"

'Oh no.' thought Yang as she noticed that Ruby's eyes did not just have stats on them, but was also drooling.

"Yes. A box of Christmas Oreos covered in white chocolate. The only made them during the month of December." Drake extended his hand, only to pull it back before Ruby could grab them.

"Noooo!"

"They can be yours, but you have to do something for me."

The blonde started to walk back with the box in front him so Ruby would follow him like a puppy following a trace of candies. And considering what was happening in front of everyone's eyes, it was a really good analogy of what they were seeing.

"Just stand here, and turn around." Said Drake after giving her the box, only so she could look straight at her sister.

"…" Ruby moved his head and raised it a little as Drake stood right behind her. "Are you using me as a shield against my own sister?"

The blonde did not look at her. "Do you want me to take the box?"

Ruby's eyes widened a little as she looked at her sister in front of her. "Please go ahead."

Drake looked at Flynn and nodded while Yang looked at her sister with a blank expression. It looked like it was not the first time Ruby sold out her sister for cookies.

"Now," said the blonde as the wall disappeared. "It is not just that he can heal." Yang's eye twitched. "But he is also far more experience."

Yang's eyes turned red. "That is bullshit! The same was said about Lockhart. And all of us remember how that ended!"

"Yeah, and let me tell you that was bullshit."

Yang's jaw dropped. "You… you bet against me."

The blonde Noble shook his head.

"Then why-"

"As I said, bullshit. I wanted you to win all right, but the conditions of your victory made me not want to."

Yang snorted. "It is Death Battle for something. Besides, worst things that breaking necks have been do-"

"I was not talking about that." Said the blonde in a neutral voice as he continued. "You took a beat down so hard than you even bleed, meaning that you literally have no Aura to protect you from a injury. Not to mention that the last to episodes of RWBY also proves this. "

"Well that wa-"

Drake raised his hand to stop her. "And then received Lockhart's special attack and yet you were still conscious to use you semblance… do you see where I am going?"

Yang did not answer.

"You should have lost by a knockout in that moment… still happy to see you won though." Replied Drake as he smiled behind his scarf.

Yang's eye twitched. "Why do I feel you partially did this to annoy me?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe… my character was made this way after all… now, let get back on track." Replied Drake as he noticed the red color of her eyes was not leaving. "He is also a more agile and faster than you, and I need to add that his skill of **Snap Pivot** or **Concentrated Evasion** are really useful."

Yang released another snort as she started to tap her foot. "That skill is bullshit."

"The same can be said about your semblance."

Yang turned her head at another direction. "You stay quite Gynophobic!"

"He is not wrong though. He is also way smarter and strategic that you are, no more words need to be said about that. He is also patient, something you clearly are not."

Yang stopped at that one, simply because it was the only one she did acknowledged.

"He is more versatile thanks to being an Arte user, also a way trained fight-"

"I get it!" the blonde stopped at Yang's sudden outburst. "He is better than me in a lot of thins. But tell me," a grin appeared on her face. "What feats has he done? Because last I checked not many can one punch a giant robot."

The blonde only sighed as he looked back at his friends, who just so happen to be standing the moment right made that question.

"I suppose you guys are taking this one." the blonde gave several steps back while grabbing Ruby by the shoulders so she would do the same.

"Yeah, we even have the order and everything."

Drake looked at Yuri and nodded as he moved his head to see how the order was. "Yuri, Flynn, Luke, Guy, Zelos and Lloyd… ok then… go ahead."

"He went to a massive war and defeated many enemies in the way."

"I do need to add that he fought the General of one of the sides and managed to survive, not to forget that Gaius is not someone you want to underestimate."

"He also survived his Mana being absorbed many times and still live."

"He was the main key to defeat not one, but two giant golems. You fighting the paladin was nothing."

"He survived several Meteor storms."

Yang's eyes widened a little after hearing that one. "For real?"

Guy nodded as Zelos continued. "He then did not only evaded all of the Meteor to hit the High Spirit that summoned them, but also managed to hit him in the face. tell me, have you punched any deities… no?" Zelos gave a smirk as he looked at Lloyd.

"And last but not least. Did you know he gained the power of said Spirit and is able to summon the same Meteor Storm?" Lloyd looked how Yang's face turned to one full of shock. "Someone clearly did not read the prelude."

"Or the comments." Muttered Drake as he watched Yang looking down at the floor. "Yang?" asked the blonde with a little concern as she clenched her fist.

It looked like she was up-

"I want the rematch."

Ok. Judging by the grin on her face, She was not upset!

"A battle against someone like him has to big! I can barely hold this much hype!"

Drake and Ruby only watched with a blank expression while the young leader ate a cookie. "You should know by now this kinds of things only make her more enthusiastic."

Drake simply nodded. "Yeah… it was my mistake."

"Where is he by the way?"

"That is actually a good question?" asked Weiss as she took a cookie from Ruby.

"Noooooo! It was the last one!" shouted Ruby dramatically as Weiss rolled her eyes. "Quiet you dunce. It is just a- wow! This is delicious."

"I knooooow."

Drake and Weiss ignored the cries of Ruby.

"Jude has been mentioned several times. But he has not appeared at all."

"He had a small segment in the previous chapter. You know, the young wolf that opened his eyes. But if you want an answer, it is because he is doing a spin-off, Weiss." Said Yuri as he walked to them.

"With what end?" asked Blake as she finally joined seeing that Repede was not close.

"Simple. The revelation of the main villain, and some character background for some of us." Said Drake as all the girls looked at him.

"Seriously? Over 310000 words in the main story and the villain will appear in the spin-off?"

"Blame the author, not me."

"Mind if I see the scripts?"

Drake shook his heads. "Sorry, not all of them are ready yet, but you can see the main key points of the story." Replied Drake as he took out his scroll and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Said Blake as she started reading. "… This is bullshit." Replied Blake as she looked at Drake.

"Your past as a terrorist has a lot that can be used. So don't blame me." Replied Drake as she continued reading, only for her eyes to open wide as she read the final notes. "Hmm… Yang."

The blonde looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow. "You might not be able to fight Jude after all."

Blake handed her the scroll so she could read. "… This is bullshit!"

Drake simply sighed. "Hey. If it makes you feel any better, the Jude you would not have the current level of the original."

All of the girls focused on him.

"All of the "OC's" here, with the exception of me, are protagonist and characters from various games of the Tales Of Series. Those always follow an RPG system while in the story the characters go in a an adventure to basically save the world. If the author decided to put all of them in the same concept of the games, they would be OP."

"That is why only us were nerfed while some were not." Said Lloyd as he smiled while thinking of his father and many others. "But we are still pretty damn badass."

"Wait." Said Ruby. "So all of you saved the world?"

"Of course. Me and Yuri helped prevent what would have been the destruction of ours." Said Flynn as he looked at the Nobles of Vacuo. "Luke and Guy stopped the end of humanity from being replaced by-"

Drake quickly shut Flynn up by putting his hand in front of him. "Some of the readers might not played Tales Of the Abyss, so don't spoil anything since it has to do with Luke's backstory in Tales Of Fate."

Flynn nodded as Drake retrieved his hand and continued. "Where was I? oh right!" he then looked at Lloyd and Zelos. "Those two pretty much prevented the their world from dying."

"And then have to deal with an angry and _vengeful _spirit if I might remind you." Said Zelos in annoyance as Flynn looked at Drake.

"And…"

Drake waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry. I am sure my time to shine will come soon." Replied Drake with a smile behind his scarf as he simply walked back and sat to relax while everyone else chatted as a sly smile hid behind his scarf.

'I can hardly wait for the things to come.'

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for all the support until now. I finally crossed the 50 line in Favs, Follows and reviews, all thanks to you.**

**As mentioned before, I put up a Spin-off in the crossover section of RWBY and Tales Of Xillia. Please go to my profile and check it out if you are interested in the story. **

**Also, sorry to say this but I wont be updating this story until I finish the spin-off. The original plan was to write it along the Cruxis arc, but thanks to college and family I could not. I have 20 days of vacations left before my vacations end, and I will end some blender classes I am taking tomorrow. I will try to end the spin-off and then return to the story.**

**But seeing that it will take some time for that, I will tell you something you might expect from the next arc: Drake and Zelos vs RWBY**

**Once again thank all of you. Although I would like more of the persons that read to review. It does not have to be every chapter, only the ones that really caught your attention.**

**Happy New Year to all of you. And once again, thank you.**


	43. Cursed Recap 1P1

**AN: So… I got a writers block in the spin-off… rather, I don't know how to assemble the pieces. So I started working on the recap, and decided to drop it half way after seeing how long it was turning to be. **

**But in the end I was convinced to finish it and post it…. Well… half of it. Speaking of which, thanks to **Termin8r For being my beta.

**This part covers somethings along the events of Vol 1 and 2 of RWBY. I pretty much did this for new writers and don't want to read more than 316000 words, which I hope it helps. **

**Also, For those that are not familiar with the Tales Of Series, please check my profile and copy the links for images of various characters of the series. The list is not complete BTW.**

**Hope you enjoy this, and thanks to all who are still following this story.**

* * *

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

**Chapter 38 AKA Recap**

"You clearly need to eat something first."

Drake looked at Zelos the moment his stomach decided to interrupt him. The four girls just sat on the floor of their dorm, observing the situation.

In all honesty, Drake hadn't eaten anything since yesterday… again.

"Right… but I don't think the dinning hall is open at this hour," He replied as he saw the red head heading over to the fridge. "... and I don't think there's anythi-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Zelos take out a plate of food.

"Courtesy of Rise." He said, presenting the dish to him. "She's opening soon by the way.

"…Is that… sweet orange salmon?" Blake asked, as she subconsciously walked over to it, only to stop the instant a black blur flew past her eyes.

"Don't even try it..." Drake muttered. She looked to the opposite side of the room, only to see his blade stabbed in the wall.

"A little too much, don't you think?" Weiss asked, only to be ignored by the blonde as took off his scarf and eating his food.

"In his defense… it is his favorite." Zelos replied, looking at the girls. "So… what exactly do you want to ask first?"

It was obvious Zelos didn't want to do this at all thanks to the tone of his voice and the look of his face. But Drake told him they owed Ruby and Weiss for their incident with Mithos, and as much he didn't want to admit it, Drake was right.

He didn't have anything against Ruby, and Weiss… that was a completely different story. But there was another reason he did not want to do this seeing there was a certain black cat in the room.

His relationship with Blake was… normal at the start… well… as normal as any other girl… he flirted with them. It didn't go below that because she was a Faunus, but because she was with the White Fang at some point. After the incident in the docks, the red head decided to treat her like an acquaintance… even though he never considered her a friend.

But things were worse now. With the recent attack of the White Fang towards Flynn, Zelos was more than wary of Blake.

"Hmm… What about the moment all of this started?" Yang asked.

Drake was about to take the first bite the moment he heard her "suggestion".

"From the start," could've taken various interpretations: Mountain Glenn, what happened 4000 years ago… or in this case… the origin of his revenge; the night Lloyd died.

"Well…" Drake sighed, taking a bite. "It was late at night. We were coming home after celebrating the most catastrophic party in history." He grunted slightly at the memory.

"Don't exaggerate!" Zelos smiled. "It was the best party I'd ever attended! You even danced taking the lead!"

"Did he?" Yang asked, her voice full of amusement. Drake didn't need to look at her to know she was also smiling.

"That's because you got me drunk..." He muttered.

"...and it was one of the best decisions I made in my life."

"We blew off the ceiling," Drake said, looking at his partner, "... and almost destroyed the damn place!"

Zelos waved his hand in denial. "It was a bar! They always get destroyed!"

"I agree." Yang replied, earning a collective face palm throughout the room.

"Of course you would." Ruby muttered. Her sister really didn't have any shame.

"The point is, you need to get drunk more often. Drunk Drake is awesome."

The blonde went back to eating after giving his partner a bad eye.

"Anyways," Zelos continued, "... we were coming home late at night. I was laughing, Lloyd was dizzy, and Drake was threating me to kill me once he sobered up." The smile on Zelos face faded. "Then all of it ended when we heard gunshots coming from the manor."

"Lloyd was the first one to get there." Drake said, dropping the empty plate on his bed. "There were these masked men assaulting our home. Dad and Dirk were out at the moment, so only the butlers and maids were there to defend our home."

"You say that like your servants were some kind of Ex-spec-ops." Weiss said, raising an eyebrow.

Both Nobles felt a chill behind their backs and looked at each other before looking back at the heiress. "Something like that… and they don't like being called servants."

The heiress wanted to ask why the two looked so pale, but her better judgment decided not to.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked, who by the looks of it, was the one paying the most attention.

"Lloyd rushed into the manor while Zelos and I helped outside." Drake's eyes started to look down.

"We told him to wait, but he didn't listen." Zelos replied. "We've been asking ourselves why he ran in that day… we didn't learn why until recently." Zelos looked at Weiss. "It was so he could secure he most treasured possession."

Weiss's eyes opened in realization. That very treasure was under her care.

"His mother's memento: the Exphere." Drake replied, standing up and walking over to Weiss. "I'll be taking it back now, if it's not a problem."

Weiss slowly took out a small black box from her pocket. "I don't get it." Ruby stated, as Drake took the box and opened it, revealing the blue sphere inside. "I remember Mithos saying how the Exphere gave her more time and it's something I still don't understand... but he never said anything about how they were created."

Drake closed the box. "One step at the time Ruby." He sighed, opening his closet to reveal a huge safe, which surprised all of the girls except Weiss.

"Paranoid much?"

"Bite me, Yang." Drake replied, as all of them could see Lloyd's sword. "A little precaution never hurts."

Zelos chuckled as he continued the story while his friend secured the Exsphere. "Where were we?"

"Lloyd ran inside the manor while you fought outside."

"Right… once our current problem was dealt with outside, we were ready to head after Lloyd. That's when they showed up."

"They?"

"The Grimm." Drake replied, sitting back down on his bed. "It was the first time they ever got close to the manor. That shouldn't have been possible." He looked at Zelos.

"I heard rumors that the Aurion Manor was in a forest, so it seems normal that the Grimm would-"

"It's complicated." Zelos interrupted. Weiss waited for an explanation, but got nothing. "I decided to stay outside while Drake went to find Lloyd… when it was all over, I ran after them. That's when I saw Drake, who had a wound on his neck. Lloyd was... gone."

Everyone looked at Drake, who lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "He had white wings, wore an annoying white suit, and was blonde… I shouldn't have charged without thinking." He touched the wound on his neck. "Maybe I would've realized right away that he couldn't have been able to kill my brother. Then I wouldn't have lost two damn years chasing someone it took me 3 minutes to beat!"

"Drakey, you are among friends," Zelos said, looking at Blake. "... kinda."

The Faunus rolled her eyes while Drake walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Right…" He sighed, think what to say next. "Lloyd's funeral was a week later. Yuri and the others came… it felt like a déjà vu. Wasn't the first time we buried someone in the backyard."

"Colette?"

Drake nodded at Yang.

"It's so stupid." Drake said. "After the bloody winter, I was so mad that I wanted to tear them to pieces for what they did. Hell, everyone else agreed with me!"

Blake tensed.

"The only reason I didn't do it was because Lloyd didn't want to! Damn him and his sense of justice, why the hell did he always have to be so goddamn infuriating!"

Yang laughed a little. It was the first time she saw him lose his cool. It was pretty hilarious if she had to say so.

"Been while since I saw him rant like that."

Zelos nodded in agreement.

"Is this normal?" Ruby asked seeing that Drake was still talking.

Zelos nodded. "This was normal back in the day when Lloyd made some… questionable choices. He isn't going to listen to anyone or pay attention for a while. So I'll take it from here."

* * *

Ruby frowned.

Zelos told them how Drake was silent for days, even when Zelos had to leave Vale by order of his mother.

But there were some things Zelos didn't mention, like what exactly happened in the manor, not to mention Shadow.

Yang had a similar thought. As always Drake somehow managed to avoid certain topics. Everything regarding how he felt during those years, or even during the days Zelos stayed in Vale shortly after Lloyd's death was omitted.

"An Angel? Are you sure he wasn't a Faunus?"

Zelos shook his head. "According to Drake, Remiel called himself an angel the first time they met."

"That's why I started asking around for someone with his aspect and called himself an angel." Drake replied, returning to the topic at hand.

"And I suppose you did that while doing bounties… How exactly did you get in that line of business anyway?" Weiss asked.

"The day I met Lee."

"Lee?" Ruby asked.

"He's a bartender." Yang replied. "Weiss and I met him while we were looking for Blake after she ran away."

Ruby nodded slowly as she narrowed her eyes as a slight uneasiness fell over her.

"You ok?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah… just thinking. So, Lee."

Drake nodded. "He told me to invest time in bounties while he looked for any information on Remiel. It was a win-win situation, I earned money and kept my mind busy, while Lee received 40% of my rewards and searched for the bastard." Drake scowled. "Which brings me to the night I met Ozpin."

That seemed to get their interest.

"Lee got me a contract on a band of mercenaries that had been causing trouble in Vale. A band that had been sighted with a winged man thanks to the capture of a former member… I didn't waste a second in going to the bar they were hiding at." He replied as he recalled the event.

"In the end, the lead was correct seeing how I caught their attention the moment I mentioned a man with white wings. So I would say it was a great night… until the VPD said someone wanted to see me."

"Wonder who it was..." Yang grinned.

Drake ignored her as he continued. "He told how I was wasting my talents and offered me a place here… I turned him down."

"You what!?" Ruby exclaimed "But this is one of the be-"

"I had a private agenda, Ruby. Coming here would only slow me down."

The young leader didn't say anything, she respected Drake's conviction, but throwing away an opportunity like that was something most would never do.

"Then how exactly did you end here?"

"Ozpin told me Kratos would put Judgment on me if I didn't agreed."

Yang raised an eyebrow as she saw Drake's face pale. "I don't get it."

"I think I do." Said Weiss as she looked at Zelos, who also turned pale. "Wasn't that the arte you used against Mithos?"

The red head nodded. "Yes… Master always made us run and evade the arte whenever we did something bad..."

That sounded painful.

"And that is the reason you accepted?"

"Yeah… although thanks to a little tip we got today from Flynn and Yuri," Drake said, scowling, "... I know it was Ozpin's idea."

He closed his eyes, knowing full well he had to explain. "It was Ozpin's idea to bring me here, all so he could have an important asset to set an example."

Yang made a half grin. "Something you clearly are not."

To her surprise, Drake returned her grin. "That's because he needed to know my problem first, something I made sure he wouldn't. That way he wouldn't have anything on me."

"I am sure that he-"

"Do not defend him, Ruby." Zelos said, pointing at Drake. "This dumbass, wanted to solve things on his own, something we all didn't agree with." Drake rolled his eyes. "I know the headmaster might have the best intentions, but he's manipulative. He hasn't stopped trying to get something out of us until this day."

"But-"

Ruby was about to made another argument to defend the headmaster, only to be silenced by Blake and Weiss, they knew things would only get worse if it continued.

"You guys know what happened the next day."

"Your initiation." Replied Blake as she recalled combat class was canceled that day.

"Right, so I don't think that needs any explanation." He sighed. "I wanted head out to the PD and interrogate the men from the bar… unfortunately, they were killed in custody."

"The plot thickens."

"Please take this seriously." Weiss replied.

"I remember reading about that…" Blake said. "They were burned alive, weren't they?"

Drake stared at Blake before nodding. "Someone was cutting off loose ends… that's why I decided to head back to the bar and see if I could find anything."

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Did you?"

"Yes… unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to get everything I needed, seeing how someone had set the bar on fire with me inside."

"Are yo-"

"It wasn't a Faunus, Blake. Believe me, they weren't Faunus or anything with humanity."

Blake scowled. "How are you so sure?"

The blonde was starting to get annoyed. "My semblance does more than let me enter shadows or manipulate them to an extent."

"Don't forget making people fall and look like idiots." Yang grinned, causing Drake to chuckle.

"My personal favorite." Drake replied, as he got serious. "It tells how a person acts just by touching their shadow. Sometimes, I can even sense their emotions."

"For real?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… but it was way more powerful when I was younger."

"How so?"

Blake's question made him remember the situation he had with Guy the day they met. "I could feel the dark intentions people had without realizing it. In all honesty, it was pretty scary. It wasn't until dad decided to make me do meditation to control it."

"That still does not explain what does your semblance has to do with the fau-"

"Say Faunus one more time instead of angel and see what happens." Zelos growled, glaring at Blake.

Drake ignored them as he continued. "They didn't have any emotion or feeling. Honesty, it felt similar to that of a Grimm."

Blake's eyes widened. "You got close to a Grimm… only to feel it."

"It sounds dirty when you say it like that." Said Yang as everyone else nodded, with the exception of Blake.

"Agreed."

"What happened next?"

"What do you think happened? I fought her. She didn't react in pain to any of my attacks, not to mention her healing rate was ridiculous… but she had a pretty exploitable weakness towards dark based attacks, seeing how my Marian managed to make a wound that it didn't heal. Unfortunately she pushed me back to the streets where a mother and her child were." His eyes moved to Blake. "You're up to date with the news, something like that came up the next day."

Blake scowled once more. "Yes. The title read, 'Black Winged Faunus Threatens Mother and Young Child'."

Zelos cleared his throat.

"What? That's what the title read." Blake replied. "The woman described the angel as a woman with red hair wearing all black, a pair of swords and a pair of black wings. She also said they were saved by a young man with blonde hair and a white scarf." Blake looked at Drake's scarf as she finished her statement.

"Did you kill her?"

Yang's team looked at her with widened eye while Drake simply started at her with a neutral face, something that wasn't very unusual.

"Yeah." Drake replied without hesitation. "And before you ask... no, I didn't regret killing her. She was devoid of emotions; willing to kill a family in cold blood. So, no, I don't regret doing it."

Yang's eyes narrowed. Even if what Drake said was true, which she believed knowing him, killing someone who resembled human or Faunus was not normal.

"Besides… she wasn't the only one."

Yang blinked. "What do yo-"

"Please lets go in order." Zelos said, getting their attention. "Especially since I want to know what exactly happened with Pyrrha before I arrived. I mean, I know she and Lloyd fought during one of her tournaments, but that's about all I know."

Drake waved his hand. "Nothing important, really. She just had a lot of mental stress of not being able to finish her fight with that dumbass. We can ski-"

"Actually." Ruby raised her hand. "There is something I had been meaning to ask for a while." Her silver eyes moved to the blade stabbed into the wall. "What exactly is Yin made of?"

Drake and Zelos eyes widened a little at the question.

"What kind of question is that, you dunce?" Weiss snapped, delivering a chop to her partner's head. "It's a katana, it's obviously made of me-"

"Dust Crystal..."

"Dust Crystal! What else it would be-" Weiss eyes widened as she looked at Drake. "For real!?"

Both Nobles nodded. "Everything from pommel to the tip is made entirely out of Dust."

"But… how? It should break with just a normal impact."

"To be honest, I have no idea. Lloyd was really secretive in his weapons craft." Replied Drake remembering he didn't let anyone but Dirk enter to the forge.

"And no one else knows!?"

Zelos shook his head at Ruby's excitement. "The person who taught Lloyd retired when he passed the knowledge, after that he decided to stop forging weapons."

Ruby's excitement faded in that moment, but Weiss' was a completely different story.

"Can't you convince him!? Weapons made of dust could be a great weapon against the Gri-"

"Don't waste your time, Weiss. Even if you managed to convince me into talking with him, I know I'm going to fail miserably. I already tried at least 27 times."

"Huh!?"

"You got it wrong." Zelos replied. "You gave up after the 43rd attempt. I took the count."

Weiss scowled. "Then I'll convince him myself. Tell me where I can find thi-"

"Not going to happen. Besides, aren't you and the others here for something else?"

The heiress gritted her teeth. "…Fine."

"Thank you. Before I continue," Drake looked at Ruby, "... how did you know Yin wasn't made of metal?"

"Well," Ruby laughed awkwardly. "You know how I am with weapons, I just kinda... noticed." She didn't like lying, but she thought it wasn't her place to reveal Pyrrha's secret. It was thanks to their fight during Drake's first days in beacon that she noticed this, even thought she started wondering about Yin after the incident in Forever Fall.

"Wow… you are an horrible liar."

Ruby got nervous. "I…"

"You don't have to tell me. Honestly, I don't care about anyone's secrets, unless someone has anything else to share." He said, eyeing each of the girls.

"Way to throw the salt, bud." Zelos said, as he continued. "You remember what happened next, right?"

Weiss grunted. "How could I forget? You arrived in Vale."

"So there isn't any reason to focus on that." Drake replied. Everyone nodded in agreement as he looked at the red head. "And don't call me bud."

"So cruel."

Drake ignored his friend. "Do you guys remember an incident involving a burning museum?"

Weiss face palmed. "Please tell me it wasn't you..."

The blonde twitched. "Only because we blew up a building doesn't mean we're behind every fire and explosion in the city. Anyways, after Zelos arrived, we discovered a book that contained some of the symbols I found during my investigation at the bar."

"So you decided to steal it?"

Zelos nodded at Blake. "Right. Plain and simple, no casualties." The noble sighed. "Unfortunately, someone decided to ruin it even before Drake could say 'Start.'"

All the girls looked at Zelos with a blank expression.

"It wasn't me!" He shouted in annoyance.

"It was the angels." Drake said, getting their attention once more. "We were surprised to find them there. What's more, they all resembled the one I killed before… same hairstyle, clothing, voice... everything." He looked at Yang, who finally understood what he was saying before.

"They were there for the same reason: the book. So, what better way than fight to fight them? We weren't expecting another angel to appear."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Did another angel pose any threat?"

"This one was different." Zelos stated. "For a second I thought it was Remiel because the color of her… his…"

Drake looked at his partner. "…"

"Don't look at me like that! I've been trying to figure out what their gender is!" Zelos took charge. "The thing is... she looked like a hot woman from the heavens, but had the voice of a dude. The End."

Yang remembered something. "… Oh! Was that the tra-"

"Yes, Yang! That's exactly what I'm talking about." Zelos sighed as he rubbed the spot between his eyes. "The way that angel spoke was completely different than the others, but that didn't change the fact she had the same goal as the others. That's why we had two objectives: secure the book, and interrogate the angel."

"That's why we decided to separate. Zelos would take care of the black winged ones, and I would use my semblance to move the angel to another location."

"You think that was the right choice? Leaving Zelos alone to deal with them?"

Drake shook his head. "Contrary to what you might believe, Weiss, Zelos is stronger than me, even without his semblance."

The red head snorted. "You might be exaggerating a little… who I am kidding? I'm awesome."

"Please don't feed his ego." Weiss replied as Drake sighed. "Back to the topic at hand, did you get anything from him/her?"

Drake nodded. "She mentioned that my blade was similar to the one her superior had. It was at that moment I needed to hold up a lit-"

"Hold it." The blonde looked at Yang. "Hold up? Were you letting her beat you?"

"Of course." Drake replied with the same monotonous tone he always used. "People always talk more than they should when they think they have the upper hand."

Blake moved her head close to Yang's. "He's not wrong."

Yang's eye twitched. "Don't sponsor him, kitty."

Drake gave a half grin as he saw the Yang's annoyed reaction.

"What happened after that?"

"Well… things got quiet for a while. I was disappointed when I noticed I couldn't read the damn book, but Zelos could. So he decided to give me a translated version of the book."

"And what exactly was in it?" Blake asked.

"Of course the book worm would ask that." Zelos sighed. "It was a record."

Blake scowled at him, not that he cared.

"A reco-"

"And then you almost picked a fight with me."

Drake's sudden statement wasn't to make Blake feel guilty for what happened in the library, but to cover up Blake's question.

"…Sorry… I shouldn't ha-"

"Don't worry." Zelos replied. "If anything, we blame your heritage." Everyone glared at him, even Drake. "You know it's true!"

"None of that wouldn't have happened in the first place, if someone..." Drake pointed at him accusingly, "...didn't put me four babysitters!"

"Oh, come on."

'Oh god, please.' Drake thought after hearing a Yang's mischievous tone.

"You didn't have any problems when I let you sleep on my lap."

Now everyone was looking at him. Drake didn't have to look at Zelos to know he had an evil grin on his face.

"Moving on."

"Weiss so ser-"

"MOVING. ON." Replied the Noble after interrupting Yang's clear pun.

"Oh yeah…" Zelos said as his eyes moved to Blake. "The docks…"

The Faunus looked away uncomfortably.

"You guys can fill in the blanks." Yang said. "Me and Weiss went to Lee's bar looking for Blake."

Zelos nodded. "Thanks to our resident Ice Queen, I had suspicions of a certain black cat having some really bad connections." Zelos's eyes flashed orange for a second. "All I had to do was ask Lee. Thanks to his Intel and network I found what I'd been looking for."

"Wow… we should definitely go pay him a visit next time we're collecting Intel."

Weiss couldn't help but nod in agreement. "He certainly seems more reliable than Yang's 'friend'."

"We're getting out of topic again." Yang said as she continued. "After that, we went looking for Drake who was reading at Rise's ice cream stand."

"Then Yang decided to invite herself over to my table and eat the rest of my lemon Ice Cream." Drake replied, annoyed as he remembered the moment. Yang on the other hand, enjoyed the opportunity to mess with him.

"It was to big for only you! Besides, you know what they say: Sharing is caring!"

Drake's twitched at Yang's comment.

"That was stealing…" He muttered. "Anyways, things got complicated soon after you left."

Yang flashed him a wide smile as her eyes narrowed. "You missed m-"

"The angels were close… I could sense their shadows."

"In plain daylight?" Yang asked.

"The sun was setting, but yes." Drake replied. "Getting caught with the sun still up was a big risk… that meant they were up to something."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "But how could you know what they were planning, if getting information out of them was useless."

The blonde lay back on his bed. "Lets just say my semblance has a lot of applications… I didn't use them before simply because I don't like them."

"What exac-"

"After that I figured out they were tracking me and Zelos."

There it was again, another interruption, but this time all the girls noticed.

"Which takes us to the incident at the docks, right, Blake?"

The Faunus tensed again, something her team knew because of Sun told them.

"Tell me something, would you have blown my head off, if I said 'yes'?"

"Do you really have to ask now?" Zelos asked as his eyes turned orange. "Had you been involved in the Bloody Winter… I would've killed you on the spot."

Even if this wasn't the first time Weiss saw such a radical change in Zelos' attitude, she still wasn't use to it, but there was something that scared her even more. At first she thought it was all an act with him, but the idea faded more and more with each time she saw it… it was like, if his usual carefree attitude was the actual fake.

"What about you?" Yang asked as her eyes moved to Drake, who was still lying on his bed.

"At that very moment, I wouldn't have cared seeing there were angels after our heads. But… truth be told, even if I admit I was trying to see the good in people like my brother did," Drake sat up and looked at Blake with slit eyes. "I honestly wouldn't know what to do."

Ruby started to sense the rising tensions in the room and tried her best to "I think we sho-"

"I wouldn't have any regrets, though." Drake finished, interrupting the young leader. "Whatever the outcome, killing you or not, I wouldn't regret it."

Zelos flashed a ghostly smile… too bad a certain blonde wasn't as happy.

"Would you have killed my partner, then?" Yang asked, standing up.

Glowing Green and Red met once more.

"If you want to pick a fight you can leave right now, cause I'm not in the mood right now."

"Not until you answer the question…" Yang growled.

The arte user stood up and walked over to Yang. "I changed my mind. Would I have killed Blake if she took part in an attack that killed a girl who was practically my sister?"

The Noble stood in front of Yang and looked down only a little due to the small difference in height. "The answer is 'yes'. I would've killed her without a single doubt in my mind."

Yang raised her fist to punch him, only to be pulled back by a glyph that appeared below her.

"Are you out of our mind!?" Weiss cried. "Remember he's wounded!"

"Flynn healed me. I'm fine, now." Drake replied nonchalantly, raising his hand.

"Do you have a death wish!?" The heiress shouted.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He asked, focusing on Yang. "She's the one picking a fight with me, not the other way around."

"Yang, it's ok-"

"No, it's not!" Yang shouted, looking at her partner. "How can you say it's okay when it's your life we're talking about!?"

"And here comes the drama." Zelos thought out loud as Drake sat back down on his bed.

"I don't expect you to understand, Yang." Drake sighed, gaining everyone's attention. "It's clear to me that you've never seen someone you cared for die in front of you. So, I don't expect you to understand what a person feels in that moment."

Yang gritted her teeth.

He didn't know her. It was true she never saw the life of someone dear fade away in front of her, but she almost saw it thanks to her own stupidity.

"But you should understand how I feel." Drake continued, making Yang's red eyes widen. "I told you after all. Something so personal and grim, to someone I don't even know…"

Yang gritted her teeth again, but this time looking down. Deep down, he said was right. She knew a lot about him while he knew nothing about her.

"Looks like it was so unimportant that you forgot… you wouldn't have asked me such a question if you remembered." The blonde replied before his eyes returned to normal.

Zelos' eyes narrowed. He knew there was no real resentment in Drake's words. Drake did it so he wouldn't have to deal with Yang for the time being. Still, he couldn't help but think, 'That was cold, even for you.'

"Blake and the others were engaging the White Fang when I arrived." Drake continued. "I knew the situation was more or less under control, that's why I decided to take Zelos and leave seeing that the angels were already on us."

All the girls blinked and looked at each other. Drake was acting like what happened between him and Yang didn't happen at all… no, more like he didn't care any more.

They decided to sit again and listen, although Yang didn't dare look at Drake.

"We were able to beat some of the angels and keep the fight on high ground to avoid casualties… then Remiel appeared."

Drake made a small pause. "I made a mistake that fight, and Zelos had to pay the price."

"It wasn't a big deal…" He said, trying to lift the weight off of his friends shoulders. "But I was a little scared when I passed out and left alone in the street."

Drake stared at his partner with a blank face. "Way to rub salt on the wound."

"But… it was for the best, right?"

Drake slowly nodded as he looked at his own hand. "I realized that trying to be like my brother was affecting me in every way… that's when I decided to take off that mask and break it." His aura started to surround his hand.

"I'd forgotten the feeling of letting my aura run freely through my body, my senses and mind were cleared… and it took me only 3 minutes and 10 seconds to beat Remiel. That's when I realized he couldn't have killed my brother." The flow of his aura stopped and then looked at Ruby.

"I let him live, only so he could deliver a message."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "But he couldn't even do that."

The blonde nodded. "I knew I needed to look for Cruxis thanks to the translation from the book Zelos lost."

His partner rolled his eyes.

"A book that Oobleck still has." Weiss stated.

"Don't worry about it. He'll never be able to decipher it." Drake replied.

"You stood apart from everyone after that." Yang said, not daring to look him in the eye.

"The moment my mind cleared, I set myself to focusing back on my revenge and completing my training. After our little practice match, I knew I needed to keep my distance."

"Didn't know you cared for me so much?" The sarcasm in Yang's voice was there, but the amusement was gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… should I remind you that I didn't want to risk permanent damage on you, that being blindness?"

Yang moved her eyes away. "Smart-ass… so, how did you end up blowing up that building?"

"Well… we knew Cruxis was a famous pharmaceutical now… but we hit a dead end in our investigation. That's when Regal came in."

Weiss blinked. "What does Duke Bryant have to do with Cruxis?"

The blonde looked at Zelos, who simply shook his head. "Sorry, Weiss, but it's not our place to talk about that. The only thing you need to know is that thanks to him, we found a Cruxis HQ here in Vale."

"And just like that you decided to blow it up?" Weiss asked in a sarcastic manner.

"To simplify things, yeah. Yuri, Zelos and I decided deliver a message after seeing what they were up to. We spent a whole night planning…"

Zelos ran his hands through his face at the memory; he really hated the character of Professor Malakai.

"Don't you say a word…" he threatened, noticing the urge to laugh from Blake and Yang.

"Did you find anything important?"

Zelos nodded as he took out his scroll. "Yuri and I stayed on the upper floor copying files from the main computer," He threw the scroll at Blake. "While Drake found this."

Blake's eyes widened as she looked at Zelos' screen. "I hope this helps you accept the fact they aren't Faunus."

The rest of team RWBY moved to see the image.

"Holy…"

"Are those…"

"Yup." Drake replied as he recalled seeing all the angels inside those giant tubes. "There were 1000 of them if I remember correctly."

"… you do know you're going to hell, right?"

Drake ignored the comment as Blake gave Zelos his scroll.

"Unfortunately, we found more than we expected."

"Information about us. Drake, Lloyd and me. They even had our blood and information on our grumpy blonde during his time in Mountain Glenn."

Drake tensed. "The list didn't stop there. It turned out that the Aurion Manor was attacked to recover something called the Angelous Project, which is also known as Lloyd's mother memento, or as you might know as-"

"The Exphere." Ruby said, making Drake nod.

"To top it off, they had information on the last person we thought we'd ever see."

Yang raised her head. "Colette."

"Yeah… it turned out our blood's part of something called the Heroes Bloodline. Project Chosen was created to duplicate its effects."

"Wait. What exactly is the Heroes Bloodline?"

Zelos smirked. "What? You didn't really think your family was the only one with a hereditary semblance, did you?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "But Drake doesn't have it, and yet he still falls in the same category."

"You're right, my semblance just happens to be different." He replied, wondering if Shadow was the cause of that change.

"And Lloyd?"

"He had it too. And so did Colette thanks to the project… but she lost her voice in the process."

"Wait a second." Weiss closed her eyes. "How exactly did you end up meeting Colette anyway?"

Drake sighed. "Remember that little tale we told you in the Forever Fall?"

The girls nodded. "… The dust crystals in the cave weren't the only things we took during our little adventure, Colette was one of them."

"Why do you say 'took'?"

Zelos sighed. "Imagine a town full of humans, all of them racist, and only one Faunus."

"But Colette wasn't a Faunus." Drake added. "We saw her during our little trip… and then decided to take her with us. Unfortunately, the townsfolk didn't agree."

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would they do that?"

"We were asking ourselves the same question for years." Drake replied, looking at the girls. "Let me ask you this, how does a town in the middle of nowhere without any defenses survive the Grimm?"

"That's impossible. It sounds more like a miracle… you can't be serious."

"Yup… Colette was a 'Grimm repellent', although she didn't like it when we called her that."

"…But then that means…" Weiss remembered in that instant how a pack of Ursai ran from Zelos. "That you…" she just couldn't accept it.

"So that's why you wanted us to stay quiet." Replied Ruby while Weiss was still in denial.

"That's a really useful effect."

Zelos snorted. "Kitty, every great power doesn't come without baggage. Look at the Drake's 'Never Ending Cycle', it is a double edged weapon if used wrong. Besides, it didn't work with the Grimm that attacked the manor. That's why I've learned not to put too much faith in it."

"Huh, even Zelos knows that."

Drake rolled his eyes at Yang's sarcasm.

"Even thought I know you are offending me, I agree with you in this one." The red head replied. "Where were we?"

"You blew up a building."

"Oh… right." Replied the red head at Ruby's statement.

'Don't screw it up.' He thought as he looked at Drake, so far they had been doing a great job leaving the spirits out, even thought they were sure RWBY was already suspicious.

"When I was younger, I had nightmares every night of what happened in Mountain Glenn. The damn thing felt real every time, but the worst part was that the wound on my back started to bleed. I forgot about it thanks to a medicine dad had… and after a while they just stopped. Although they returned after the incident with the building."

"How could we forget about that? It looked like if you and kitty were competing for who could be more grumpy."

Both Drake and Blake scowled at the brawler's comment.

"Yeah, although only one of them was grumpy enough to pick a fight with me."

"In her defense, she wasn't only an awful person to you." Yang said in Blake's defense.

"Out of subject again, people." Weiss sighed. "How did you end up in Mountain Glenn? You didn't have any memories of it if I remember correctly."

"After I managed get the same medicine I used before, and a rather annoying conversation with Yang-" he pointed at her. "You owe me 130 lien, by the way."

Ruby looked at her sister with a blank face. "How much did you drink?"

Yang was taken aback by her comment. "Why would you think I was drinking!?"

"Because I remember saying you were gonna wait for Drake at the bar that day."

Drake could not help but grin at Yang's face. "We know you're the smarter sister, Ruby. There is no need to probe."

Yang's eye twitched. "Weren't you going to say how you ended up in Mountain Glenn?"

"Even with the medicine, the nightmares didn't stop. But there was no pain or bleeding, so I didn't wake up right away. Thanks to that, I was able to figure out the place in my nightmares was Mountain Glenn."

Lie.

Well… not exactly. It was thanks to Shadow he was able to reach Glenn, because Drake didn't even know that was his hometown until he arrived.

"Tell me something." Zelos said, getting his partner's attention. "Were you going to tell me about your expedition?"

"Of course. I didn't go to the dance simply to pick a fight with Ozpin. The plan was for you to come with me, but then I heard about your mother's request." Zelos scowled. "I didn't want to put you in a bad position, so I didn't say anything."

"… Damn it… at least I stayed long enough to see you dance with Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me that!"

Everyone ignored her.

"Did you leave soon after I left?"

The blonde shook his head. "Not really. I was still very hesitant on going, so I decided to think for a while. Unfortunately, thinking was something impossible at the moment."

Regret invaded the Noble the moment those words came out of his mouth.

"Oh, Drakey."

Because now, Yang had leverage.

"I knew I looked stunning that night, but I didn't think it would affect you so much that you wouldn't be able to think."

Zelos raised an eyebrow as he looked at Drake, and then at Yang. "… Did you take the lead?"

"What do you think?"

Drake ignored Zelos and Yang's laughter as he continued.

"In the end, it was a student of Haven who helped me clear my mind."

"'Student of Haven'?" Zelos asked.

Drake nodded. "Remember the night before we blew up the building?"

His partner thought back to the incident with Yuri when they returned to the academy. "How could I forget? Yuri almost froze the poor girl to death."

"Mind filling us in?" Blake asked

"When we returned to Beacon, the three of us had a little run-in with some students from Haven." Drake replied. "After we crossed paths, things kind of... got a little physical between Yuri and one of the students."

"I'm going to guess there was a reason for it?" Weiss asked in defense of Yuri.

"We kept the other two busy so things didn't get any worse." Drake replied, waving his hand.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "And you did it just like that? Without thinking?"

"I always give my friends the benefit of the doubt, Blake." He replied, ignoring the scowl she was giving him.

"And the reason was...?" Weiss asked.

"Yuri's bracelet. It took me a while to notice it was gone."

"Huh. I guess it meant a lot to him, huh?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes. It belonged to his father." Weiss replied. Drake and Zelos looked at each other, wondering how Weiss knew that. "Did she have it?"

Both nodded. "She denied it at first, but that changed the moment Yuri started to freeze her." Zelos replied. "Yuri left her with a warning, while we left ours." He looked at Drake. "So, which one spoke with you: the rat or the fox?"

Drake chuckled. "She wanted to apologize on behalf of her teammate and offered advice as an apology." Drake stopped as he remembered what Ruby told him earlier today.

According to Shadow, there was only one person that made him feel at peace and had amber eyes. Judging from what the spirit said, Cinder was evil… then again, he also openly admitted he didn't like her one bit the day of the dance. He could've said that out of pure dislike, but Drake couldn't deny the fact that Shadow wasn't the most trustworthy entity, either.

The only thing he was positive of was this, she could be very manipulative.

"So, you left right after your talk?"

Drake blinked as his train of thought was stopped to a halt. "… No. I crossed paths with Blake before I left."

"I hope she wasn't picking a fight." Zelos said, as the Faunus avoided his glare.

"No. We just talked a bit."

"Speaking of our talk, can I ask you something?" Blake asked.

Drake nodded, only to regret it immediately after he heard her question.

"Who was the devil you were talking about?"

"…Excuse me?"

"You told that student of Haven that you made a pact with the devil? Who was that devil?"

'Shit.'

"Do you really have to eavesdrop on every conversation?"

Blake looked at Zelos. "Only the ones that peak my curiosity."

Both Nobles looked at each other with blank stares before looking back at the Faunus.

"So, all of them." They replied in unison, making the her eye twitch.

"Anyways, whoever that 'devil' was, Blake," the blonde sighed, "that isn't important. Anything else you wanna ask?" He suddenly felt tense, he knew the suspicion was at its limit.

The cat opened her mouth.

"No? ok."

NOW, Blake was getting annoyed.

* * *

"Mountain Glenn… I still can't believe you went there without me."

Drake rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because you had to go home. Honestly... it was horrible. It felt like if I was relieving the night Mountain Glenn went down with every damn step I took."

"And that's how you knew every street and location?"

Drake nodded. "The more I walked the more I knew… and the more real it felt… even to the point I thought Zwei was part of the memory."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "So… you knew where to go?"

"Pretty much. The hardest part was trying to remain calm from the memories of that night so the Grimm wouldn't find me."

"Did you find it? Your home, I mean."

Drake slowly nodded.

"Find anything?"

"… An old picture." He replied. "It was half burned, but it's enough to know my real father had green hair."

"But you didn't go to Mountain Glenn for just that, did you?"

Drake shook his head. "I went there to face the origin of my nightmares. Going to my house was just the starting point." Drake looked at Ruby. "Too bad things never work out in my favor."

Ruby laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry."

Drake shook his head. "You actually saved me some time. Although the White Fang made sure to take their time as well."

Blake looked down. "Sorry."

"But then another shortcut opened below us thanks to an explosion you girls left."

Ruby and Blake looked at Yang, who didn't know what to say.

"That was you?" He asked.

"… Thank you." The brawler replied, unsure what to say.

"Not only did the ground below me fall apart, but there was also a sand slide that ended with a huge fall."

Yang shrugged. "The way I see right now, you're pretty much okay. So everything worked out in the end." The blonde crossed her arms and smiled, much to Drake's annoyance, especially because he reached his destination thanks to said sand slide.

"I would appreciate it if we focused on the story." Blake sighed, trying to keep her partner and Drake from killing each other, again. "Did you find what you were looking for? The origin of your nightmares."

All the annoyance vanished as Drake frowned. "In my nightmares, I was always being chased by something and then attacked from behind by a huge red gauntlet holding a sword." He touched his shoulder. "The very same sword that put left me cursed. Honestly, I didn't know if whatever attacked me would be in the same place I was going, nor did I know what I would do."

Drake took a deep breath. "In the end I didn't have to do anything, because what attacked me was laying dead on the spot."

Blake unconsciously leaned her head forward. She might not have realized it, but she was enjoying this part like it was a suspense.

"It was a huge red armor with multiple arms and swords, the one that cursed me among them. I didn't know it at the moment, but just looking at it made me nervous." Drake continued as he debated on whether he should tell them about the memory of when he touched the weapon that cursed him.

'Take him to my brother.'

The voice of his father echoed in his head. He knew his father was talking to Shadow and not to him. He scowled, there were so many questions racing through his head now that he had more knowledge of everything. The brother he was talking about was Mithos; there was no point in denying it now, but why would his father trust Shadow of all things? There was also the information given by none other than Mithos: his father and Kratos knew each other, that meant the Traitor of the Heavens had been lying to him since day one.

"Um, Drake?"

The blonde snapped out of it and looked at Zelos. "You ok?" Drake raised an eyebrow. "Look at your hands."

Drake's eyes widened when he saw his aura was leaking out, a lot.

"You cool?" Yang asked, a little worried.

"Yeah…" Drake replied, shaking his hands, "just remembering what happened next."

Zelos narrowed his eyes slightly at the lie.

"Which is?"

"Cruxis was there. Four of them to be more exact, Five in total later."

The girls eyes widened. "Were they after you?"

Drake shook his head. "Incredibly, it was one of those, 'wrong time and place' kind of situations. They were after the same thing and me."

"Facing a nightmare by finding a huge red armor?" Ruby asked innocently.

Drake fought the urge to face palm as Weiss looked at her partner.

"No, you dunce! They were only after the armor."

Drake sighed. "They knew more about it than me, they called it, the Champion of the Underworld."

"… That doesn't sound creepy at all." Yang muttered before another thought popped into her head. "Wait a minute. Why was that armor dead when you arrived? And why exactly was he chasing you?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders trying to keep up the act. "It was already like that when I arrived."

"Cruxis didn't tell you anything else?"

Drake continued to lie. "Nope. They told me that if I wanted to learn more, then I'd have to come with them."

"Looks like they decided to kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah. I could've used my semblance to run, but I decided to stay and see if I could take one of them with me. Unfortunately… I bit off more than I could chew… damn midget."

The girls raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you only fought one of them."

Drake nodded. "She was a little under Ruby's height and had pink hair."

Weiss and Blake smirked as they looked at Yang, whose eye was twitching at the memory. "A supposedly tough blonde beaten by a pink haired midget… where have we heard that song before?"

"Shut it." Yang replied in clear annoyance as Drake continued.

"I thought I had dealt with her… now the only thing I needed was to get away. Unfortunately, she was far from done… that's why I decided the best course of action was to escape." The blonde sighed. "But my anger took the best of me the moment she broke Yin."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she looked at the blade stabbed on the wall. "It must have been a really strong impact." Weiss remarked. Even if Yin was indeed a special weapon, it was still that: a weapon. Just like all weapons, they eventually break… although that didn't explain how said blade was completely intact.

'Either Drake's lying, or there's more than The Never Ending Cycle.' Weiss thought as she focused on what Drake said.

"My only hope was to create a source of light." He continued, remembering how he pulled something Lloyd would've done to solve the problem. "I got it done, but just when I was in the clear, one of the members of Cruxis decided to intervene since he thought I was trying to escape."

The Noble remembered Magnius. "He was way more stronger than the girl. Thanks to him, my body was practically broken, and my aura was almost gone. But I didn't give up knowing the solution to my problems was right behind that bastard, so I charged one last time with a broken blade to pass him and quickly use the light to take out Yang from the Shadows." Drake gave a ghost smile. "That's when the tables turned. Thanks to the Never Ending Cycle, I was able to not only push back my enemy, but also take him down."

"Wait a second." Ruby raised her hand. "You said Yin broke, but it's perfectly fine now."

Drake did something none of them expected, he gave her a smug grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ruby's eye twitched. "Tell me?"

"Nope."

"Please...?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with lemons on top...?"

"Hmm... no..."

Was Drake being childish? Probably, but he didn't want to make things longer if he told Ruby about the other effect of the blades.

"Don't even try giving me puppy eyes," He replied as he saw Ruby stand up, "I'll just look away."

"Then let me break the blade."

"No." Both nobles replied as Ruby pouted.

"Then tel-"

"Moving on!" Zelos shouted, as Weiss forced Ruby to sit back down.

"Even if I took care of one members of Cruxis, I still had to deal with 3 more. But things got complicated when the fifth one arrived, and thanks to him the priority to take the midget was my first priority-"

"Why?"

"Sorry, but we can't talk about that." Zelos replied trying to keep Regal out of the conversation.

"As I was saying, the situation was getting worse by the second, literally, because of the effects of the Never Ending Cycle. So, I hurried to get her inside the shadows." The blonde sighed. "Unfortunately, the effect of the NEC became to much for me, even to the point I couldn't stop being the medium. And then... it happened."

The girls raised an eyebrow.

"It turned out that thanks to some assholes blowing up things-"

The eyes of the girls widened as they remembered the plan of the White Fang.

"That bought me a little time, but even so I couldn't reach the light." Drake eyed Yang before he continued, which made her rise an eyebrow. "I really thought it was over, but then she appeared."

Yang's eyes widened.

"She?" Ruby asked, while Yang subtly started to make a motion to her neck, which Drake took as a 'do not mention her.'

"My vision was bloody and I was fading fast, so I didn't see her face. But, thanks to her, I was able to reunite with Yang on the train."

Drake saw how Yang let out a small sigh of relief seeing that he didn't mention the very same woman who saved her. They really needed to have a talk about this.

"You guys know the rest."

Weiss nodded. "It was really good Flynn, Repede and Yuri were close. The number of casualties around the area were very low thanks in large part to them."

Drake wanted to smile, but he didn't. Even if he had fun fighting side by side with his friends that day, he just couldn't forget what happened next. "Although, my old man did most of the job."

Yang grinned. "You don't sound so happy about it."

Drake grunted, looking at her in annoyance. "You know very well why."

"Was it because I ate your food? Or because your father scolded you?"

"Both… yes Blake?" He asked, seeing Blake had her arm up.

"I remember you were about to give your step-father the Exsphere and Lloyd's sword, why were you giving them away?"

"Simple. They belonged to Lloyd. So who better to take those than his father? Even though, I'm still curious as to why he left them with me, thanks to his relationship with Mithos and Cruxis."

"That reminds me, you still haven't explained what the Exsphere is exactly." Yang stated as Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Nor anything about Shadow."

Both Nobles sighed.

"One thing at a time, kitty." Zelos groaned and both boys thought the same thing.

'This is going to be one very long night.'

* * *

**AN: So… the finale of Volume 3… goddammit Miles and Kerry! I had already written part of the epilogue for what was going to be the end of Vol 3 in this fic back in march of 2015… I had the damn thing in my computer for a whole year! **

**Damn it! **


	44. Cursed Recap 1P2

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

**AN: Ok, Some the events on this part of the recap were omitted, but will be addressed sometime in the future. **

**Also, you might notice there is scene that is focused on Blake talking about something that happened in the past in Mistral. That event belongs to the spin-off, and I have yet to address that event there. **

**The next chapter has already been written (Chapter 39). I will write Chapter 40 and then I will be heading back to finish the spin-off, so please be patient.**

**Thanks to Termin8r for checking grammar mistakes and beta for me.**

**Chapter 38.5 AKA Recap part 2**

Are we any closer to understanding what an Exsphere is exactly?" Weiss asked.

Zelos let out a heavy sigh. "Patience, Ice Queen. It's not like your family would try to recreate the process." The redhead scowled at his own comment. 'Who am I kidding? Of course the Schnee Dust Company would sacrifice Human and Faunus lives to create something like that.'

"I just want a better understanding of it, that's all."

Everyone looked at her with blank faces.

"I'm being honest." She protested, eliciting a snort from Zelos.

"I am!" She shouted, glaring daggers in his direction.

"You might've become less of a bitch during your time here…" Zelos said, "but old habits die hard, Weiss, especially for someone like you." He turned his gaze to Blake, sending her the same message.

"Uhh… guys?" Ruby asked, noticing the glaring contest between Weiss, Blake and Zelos. "Can we please get back to the topic at hand?"

"The sooner the better." Replied a very tired Drake, thinking about what to omit, which ended up being the meeting with Celsius and the events that took place 4000 years ago.

Things were already complicated up to that point, but his talk with the Spirit of Ice made things even worse. The only silver linings about that whole conversation was that at least now the whole deal with Shadow made sense. At first, Drake thought Shadow was just a figment of his imagination; a representation of the darkness within him. Thanks to Celsius, he now knew Shadow was the Spirit of Darkness, whose purpose was to bring nothing but chaos. If that wasn't bad enough, his body was to be Shadow's vessel in a fight against a Spirit of Light that 'prophesied' both would use their respective vessels to end the other forever.

Did he forget anything? Oh right! Lloyd was meant to be the other vessel.

In that moment, it seemed like everything in Drake's life had been orchestrated; as if his fate had already been written.

It sickened him, especially since he was still a piece on a chessboard on Shadow's side, even if the ring Celsius gave him managed to cut all ties with the dark spirit... his semblance included.

"Can you please get out of flashback land and start talking?" Yang said.

Her voice made his eyes reopen as he got back to explaining.

"It had been about a week since the breach, and I still hadn't done my mission thanks to a certain someone."

All the eyes moved to Zelos.

"Blame my mother." He grumbled, raising his hands in defense.

"I did and still do." Drake replied. "Unfortunately, I was still the only student in Beacon that hadn't done their first mission... and Ozpin couldn't wait anymore."

"We remember that." Blake said. "You weren't very eager about it for some reason."

Drake nodded. "And I had a good reason for it. My mission was stationed near the village Colette used to live in."

"Huh, small world." Yang remarked.

Drake twitched. "Yeah… small world indeed."

She detected the clear sarcasm in his voice. "… Don't tell me you're thinking Ozpin gave you that mission on purpose."

"Considering the fact that Ozpin knows about Cruxis... yes, Yang, I think he did it on purpose." Drake replied. All of them thought he was being a little paranoid as usual, but he wasn't.

"By the way, I remember Coco and Velvet were going with you for a separate mission." Blake added.

"That's right. But you all know that only Coco accompanied me since Velvet was out of commission thanks to her leader."

All the girls raised their eyebrows. "Wasn't that Flynn's cooking, though?"

"In a sense, yeah." Drake replied. "But Coco figured that is she was going to have to choke down his cooking in exchange for a discount, she might as well drag her teammate down with her." All the girls nodded in agreement, although if he really had to put the blame on someone, that would have to be Yuri for offering that discount in the first place.

"I'm sorry but… why are you telling us about your mission? I don't see how it's connected to Cruxis at all."

Drake shook his head. "You're mistaken, Weiss. It has everything to do with them, because the Cardinal I fought in Mountain Glenn was waiting for me there."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What was he doing there?"

"Like I said, he was waiting for me. Magnius knew where I would be, which meant someone told him. I didn't have the time to worry about that considering the situation. If it hadn't been for Coco, things would've gotten a lot worse."

"So... everything worked out in the end?"

"… Not exactly. Turns out Magnius had an Ace up his sleeve. In the end, he was just too strong for us. That's when we received some... unexpected help." Drake eyed Zelos. "At first I thought it was you, seeing that the person who saved us was an Artes user, but I was mistaken."

"Any idea who he was?" Weiss asked.

"No." Drake replied, telling a small lie. He wasn't sure if the man that saved them really was Zelos' father, Yuan, which was thanks to a little bit of information they got from Gnome, the summon Spirit of Earth. "The only thing I know for sure is that my father, my real father, was somehow associated with Cruxis at one point, and that he made it so I wouldn't get involved with them."

"It seems it was all for nothing thanks to you."

Drake nodded at Weiss' cold truth. "You have no idea how right you are." He replied. He made sure to omit the fact that the person who saved him had the same semblance as Zelos and the others.

"So much for a first mission, huh?" Yang joked.

Drake couldn't help but chuckle at Yang's comment. "You're one of the last people that should be saying that."

Yang ignored Drake's comment as he continued.

"The mission didn't end up being a failure, plus I found a lead on a friend of ours."

The girls raised an eyebrow while Blake felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"After the incident at the Cruxis building, I decided to call on my friends for help. They all came except for one. It turned out that our friend had gone missing during Yuri's first visit. We tried to find him, but our movements were limited. It was thanks to Coco that we found a lead."

"Let me guess, her mission?"

Drake nodded. "The village was 'attacked' apparently by two individuals. My friend was one of them."

"Judging by our previous conversations about that village, I suppose there was a reason for it."

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. Probably because his companion might've looked a bit like Colette… and surprisingly a lot like you."

Yang raised an eyebrow while her teammates felt shivers run down their spines. Clearly, one Yang was more than enough.

"Is he a Noble?"

Drake shook his head. "Nope. He isn't human either. Jude's a Wolf Faunus."

Blake did her best not to flinch at the sound of that familiar name as her fists clenched.

"Wait a second…" Weiss raised her hand. "… Lloyd… made a weapon… for a Faunus?" She recalled Drake say that this person was one of his friends he called to for help. Considering that all of them had a weapon made by Lloyd, it was easy to put two and two together.

"Wow, I think I heard Hubert talking just now." Zelos said with amusement. "Do you really think Lloyd made weapons for Nobles only? Do you really think he was that kind of person?"

The Heiress didn't know what to say. She knew she made a mistake.

"Told you so." Yang smirked, reminding her about the conversation their whole team had about Lloyd's weapons.

"It's not that… I'm accusing him or anything like that." Weiss' voice was soft, but Zelos knew she wanted to make a point with this. "But someone with a weapon like that, wouldn't that make him a target for the White Fang? Or at least… attract trouble for being a Faunus? What if he harms someone too much simply by defending himself?"

Both Nobles narrowed their eyes and looked at each other… before bursting into laughter.

"Wh-What!? What's so funny!?"

"It's just that…" Drake gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I can't imagine Jude hurting someone. He's such a pacifist that it annoys me."

Blake's fists clenched tighter as she felt her nails stabbing into her palm.

"Wait a second." Yang interrupted. "If he's a pacifist, why would you call on him for help?"

Zelos smirked. "Jude may not be a fighter… But just like Flynn, he's a healer, and a damn good one too."

"Wouldn't that make him a liability?"

Drake shook his head. "Jude created his own Artes style that's based solely on disarming his opponent in case of emergency. I can even say that he could beat most of us in hand-to-hand combat."

"He's an Artes user too!?" Weiss exclaimed. "But… How!?"

"Jude was trained by Lycaon and Guren; Yuri and Flynn's fathers."

"But… how are they related?"

"Simple. Lycaon was Jude's godfather, so when Jude's mother… died, he took him under his care. Any more questions, Ice Queen?"

Weiss gritted her teeth. "None."

'Good thing we didn't mention anything about his medical degree.' Zelos thought, noticing the scowl on Drake's face. He knew why; Asbel and Hubert's visit.

"I don't think we need to talk about Asbel and Hubert, right? "You were there after all…"

"Nope."

Drake looked at Ruby. "Why not? You all know how the events played out."

"Not exactly, Drakey." Yang remarked. Drake instantly had a bad feeling about what would happen next. "I'm really offended. Did you really think we wouldn't notice the lack of information about Shadow?"

Drake's green eyes narrowed.

"You're keeping things from us, Drake. That wasn't part of our deal."

Drake sighed. "First of all, the deal was that I would tell you everything involving Cruxis, the Exsphere and all their projects. Secondly, all of this was because I felt like I owed you an explanation after your sister and Weiss got involved in our fight against Mithos, not because I felt obligated. So there wasn't really any deal."

Yang opened her mouth, only to be beaten by Drake. "The door's right there if you want to say anything else."

"Why you-" Yang was stopped the moment Ruby put a hand on her shoulder and giving her a look to let her talk.

"Drake… Asbel and Hubert publically admitted coming here to lock you away for Shadow. So it's clearly important if they were willing to go that far." Drake was a little surprised to see how much determination was in her eyes. "So please, let us-"

"No." To her surprise, it was Zelos who answered. "This is personal. Way more personal than Cruxis and a hell of a lot more dangerous and complicated."

"You said that as if you're the only ones fit to deal with this." Blake replied. They were honestly just trying to help them and prevent something big from happening.

"Once again, no." Zelos repeated. "Besides, contrary to the four girls I'm seeing right now, we have backup." The Noble raised palm before Blake had a chance to retort. "And by that I mean the General. Or should I remind you of all the extra curricular activities you've been doing without permission or supervision?"

That shut them up… not.

"That's not true, Profes-"

"Doctor." Said Yang interrupting Ruby for a second.

"Doctor Oobleck was with us the whole time in Mountain Glenn."

Zelos smirked. "You mean a mission that was by no way work for first year students like yourselves. I think there's a problem with Ozpin, seeing how he's putting his students in danger."

Ruby snorted and made a motion with his hands. "Bah! The headmaster trusts our abilities, the fact he didn't say anything about our incident with the paladin should be proof enough."

Drake raised his eyebrow. "He gave you a blind eye?"

Weiss suddenly realized where this was going. "Ruby, I don't think you sh-"

"Of course. That's why he let us go on the mission in Mountain Glenn."

Weiss face palmed as Drake smiled.

"Thank you, Ruby." He looked at Zelos, who nodded.

"And what happened in Glenn? Oh right." He pointed at the young leader, whose eyes widened in surprise. "You got captured. But not only that, you could've been able to stop the train, but you didn't. Because of that… a lot of people were hurt during the breach."

Ruby frowned, while the rest of her team scowled.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Ruby shook her head and looked down, unfortunately the rest of her team weren't in the same mood.

"What exactly does that have to do with us wanting to help?"

Zelos ran his hand through his face, clearly annoyed. "I'm gonna spell it out for you, Blondie. We have help… a lot of help." He wasn't exaggerating; they didn't just count the General and their friends, but also the various spirits. "And only because I want you to have it clear… WE. DON'T. WANT. YOUR. HELP."

Yang's fist clenched, only to stop the moment she saw Drake smirking at her. He was challenging her to do something, only to give him a reason to throw her out.

"This isn't over…"

Zelos snorted. "Of course it isn't. You wouldn't be here if it was."

"Before we continue," Weiss said, earning everyone's attention. "I know the General. Not personally, but enough to know that he's a man that likes to be on even, or if possible, higher ground."

Drake's eyes narrowed, not liking where this is going.

"So, I'm going to assume he knows about Shadow and everything related to it."

"Oh, Ice Queen." Drake's green eyes moved to his partner. "Even if he did, what exactly do you plan to do? Ask him? Good luck with that."

The heiress greeted her teeth. He was right. There was nothing she had to offer the General in exchange for information.

"Let's just move on."

Zelos gave Weiss a curious look. "What is it, Weiss? Don't have anything to say?" He flashed her a cheeky smirk. He loved winning against her.

"Drop it, Zelos." Drake said, putting a hand on his partner's shoulder. "We're finally at the part she's so interested in." That got everyone's attention.

"You mean-"

"That's right." He nodded. "When the whole deal with Asbel and Hubert was finally over."

'And after we recovered the Aquamarine from Hubert.' Drake thought as he continued.

"We had a meeting with Ironwood the same day to review the information we gathered from the Cruxis HQ." Zelos grunted at the 'mention' of Rita. "And there it was: some actual information regarding Cruxis, Mithos, his Cardinals… and their projects."

Zelos took his turn. "Project Chosen, as you might all know, was designated to create… individuals that could access the wings of light; the same semblance used by Lloyd, master and me. All we know is that our DNA was used for the project and that only one subject survived: Colette."

There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by Drake.

"And then there's project Angelous. The idea was to create amplifiers that could multiply the user's power twice, trice or even exponentially."

Weiss bit her lower lip in anticipation, waiting for what she wanted to hear.

"And the secret of their creation…"

There it was, what she wanted to hear the most.

"human or Faunus souls…"

Her eyes widened.

"In other words, their lives." Drake replied, noticing Weiss gape at them. "Are you happy with the answer, Weiss? This IS what you were so eager to hear about after all…"

Even though it was a shock for everyone, it was Weiss and Ruby who were taking the news the worst.

"H-how…?"

Drake's eyes narrowed once again. "We don't know the exact procedure, but it basically manipulates the soul to take the form of an Exsphere and then removed from the test subject… you know what happens after that, right?"

"The body becomes soulless." Blake said. This whole thing was still hard for her to understand. How would that turn someone into a monster? If a body was left without a soul, then that body was left lifeless, useless.

"That's right. Unfortunately, during the process of creation, the bond between the Exsphere and the subject becomes symbiotic, with the Exsphere acting as a sort of parasite. That's why Mithos chose test subjects with rare diseases. By accepting the procedure, all of their pain would be nothing thanks to them. But once the Exsphere had completed the process, the subjects would turn into monsters, seeing there was no more Aura, yet the bond still remained."

That answered Blake's question.

"And that's the same reason Ruby's life was at risk." He looked at young leader. "A different symbiotic relation happens when someone uses the Exsphere, making the user start to feel the same effects Ruby felt after sometime and then dies from said effects."

"But that still doesn't explain why Ruby would turn into a monster if she took it off."

Zelos sighed. "Because the symbiotic relation, I suppose. Cutting it off so abruptly would trigger the transformation." He noticed the look on Ruby's face.

The young leader now understood why Mithos said she would go to hell if she used the Exsphere. To use a Soul… the very thing that made them different from the Grimm, to gain power. That was something beyond horrible… and yet.

"You… knew all of this." Drake only stared blankly at the furious gaze of the young leader. "You knew… and yet you were willing to use it on yourself."

"… What? Do you expect me to apologize or something?"

Ruby and the rest of her team were a little stunned with the coldness in Drake's voice, but she recovered from it instantly.

"You don't feel any regret, do you? You just don't have any self-preservation, but you're so obsessed with your revenge that you're willing to stoop so low."

He admitted it; he was desperate at that moment and the only reason he didn't say anything in his defense was because of two things. Yes, what he was about to do with the Exsphere was cruel and unethical in many ways. He couldn't deny that. The second reason was because Ruby was still innocent. Not because she was still young, but because she had never been in a situation like that.

"You're right. I was desperate. But if the situation were to present itself again, I'd do it without any doubts."

"But it would be wrong! The only reason I used it was because I didn't believe Mithos when he warned me." She pointed at him accusingly "But you knew!"

"Ruby." Zelos said, getting her attention. "He knows he screwed it up, he just doesn't want to admit it."

Drake flashed him a dirty look, only to be ignored.

"But he's still will-"

"-willing use it? So would I if the situation called for it."

Ruby clenched her fists. "But it's-"

"Wrong and Dangerous? Of course it is." Zelos raised his hand to interrupt Ruby before she say anything else. "But sometimes one needs to take risks in the line of duty, or even do things you won't feel proud of." Zelos eyes looked how Ruby's eye began to hesitate in her argument.

"You'll face that kind of scenario sometimes. And even if you did make the right choice in the end, you might find yourself thinking, 'what if' and even regret that choice every single day."

Ruby didn't seem to have a counter-argument for that. Especially since deep down… she knew a moment like that would come thanks to the line of business she chose.

"Although that still doesn't free me from telling you how stupid you were being." Zelos replied once more, but this time to Drake, who didn't say anything in exchange, accepting the fault.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from." The blonde muttered with a heavy sigh, looking back at team RWBY, especially at Weiss. "There you have it. What we've been doing with everything related to Cruxis and the origin of the Exsphere. So I ask you now, Weiss, do you still want to mass produce them?"

Weiss was taken back at what she was hearing. "Wh-Why do you think I woul-"

"Ice Queen." Weiss stopped and scowled at Zelos. She really hated that nickname. "Seriously? Are you really gonna try and deny that?"

"Why would I-"

"Weiss."

The heiress looked slowly at her side to see Ruby, staring at her blankly.

"… Ok! Fine! I did think about mass production of Exspheres after finding a safe way to use them without side effects… but now…"

"We know." Everyone looked at Drake. "Believe it or not I kind of have you in an… ok regard."

Weiss and her team fought the urge to chuckle as they remembered the conversation they eavesdropped a couple of hours ago.

"I knew you'd be intrigued about the Exsphere after you filled me in on the events that took place after Zelos and I were out of commission."

Weiss scowled. "You said that like I was that predictable."

"You are." Blake replied in a low tone, looking away after realizing that Weiss heard her.

"That's why I didn't have any problem in hiding anything related to the Exsphere. I knew you'd take a step back on the idea of replicating it. Unfortunately… that doesn't mean this won't be a problem in the future if what was spoken here was told to more… greedy people."

"AKA, your father." Zelos coughed indiscreetly, earning a scowl from Weiss while Blake focused on what she would say next.

"How dare you!? My father would never use human lives to-"

"I would like everyone in the room to acknowledge the fact that Miss Weiss Schnee used the word, 'human'." The heiress froze at Drake's statement. "What you said proves that deep down… our words about your father are true. 'Maybe he would leave any human alone and use the Faunus instead.' That's the kind of message you're giving us, Weiss." Drake replied as he continued.

"Besides, the way I see it, Mithos used the lives of ill people as test subjects and gave them a certain level of freedom since the project, as well as many other things, were a secret to all the four kingdoms. But, do you honestly believe your father would give that kind of freedom?"

Each word that came out of Drake's mouth felt like an arrow in Weiss's defense.

"Not to mention… your father might not even choose ill people. He might turn to kidnapping homeless people or prisoners on death row. Hell… he might even use humans that he doesn't like."

Now it was Zelos who was giving the arguments, making it feel even worse by the second as she started to accept the fact that they were right.

"I… fine." The heiress gritted his teeth as she finally accepted all of the accusations towards her father, which made Blake smile a little. "Nothing that was spoken in this dorm will come out of my mouth."

"Good… the same thing goes for the three of you." Zelos said, who simply got a nod in return. "Well, just have in mind that the General will have your heads if you open your mouths."

Drake face palmed. "I just remembered. I still need to make a report on what happened during our fight with Mithos."

"You also didn't tell him about Ruby and Weiss being with us."

A soft groan escaped Drake's lips. "At least we're finally done. I really need to get some sleep."

"Actually… I still have some questions." Ruby said as Weiss nodded.

"As do I." She said.

Both Nobles groaned as the red-haired one lay back on his bed in exhaustion. "Ruby, you first."

"Why can't you destroy the Exsphere?" Drake's eyes widened at the question. "I remember you saying you didn't have the right to do that. But… why?"

"Simple… That Exsphere was made from the soul of Lloyd's mother."

Ruby and Weiss' eyes widened as they remembered what Mithos said about Kratos and his wife.

"That means… that the reason Kratos killed-"

Zelos nodded before Ruby could finish her sentence. "That's right. Her Exsphere had completed its formation sooner than expected, which resulted in her turning into an IT."

Drake frowned. Lloyd dies thinking a monster killed his mother, but in the end… Kratos was the killer, and his mother was the monster.

"Weiss, what was your question?"

The heiress recovered from the shock of Drake's statement the moment she heard her name. "Right. You said my father, or rather, anyone could find out about what you told us tonight. But… what about the General? I take it he already knows about this?"

Drake nodded.

"I thought so. You do know that General Ironwood is who would benefit greatly if by using the Exspheres to increase the military's power, if he knew how the process works…"

"You're not wrong, Weiss. Even though I trust General Ironwood more than Ozpin, what you said is a big possibility."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "You've clearly had you're own thoughts about it by the looks of it. I suppose you've already planned something in case that scenario happens…"

"More or less." Drake replied. "But the General is someone who focuses more on keeping the people safe, even if sometimes it looks like he's just showing off his fire power." He looked at the window to see various military ships fly by. "So, I know he wouldn't experiment with the Exsphere. At least… not until it's been fully studied and without side-effects… but I think we can all agree that the production of Exspheres has to be stopped."

Everyone nodded.

"That's why I had our hacker friend erase any bit of information we had based on the creation of the Exsphere. Meanwhile… me and the others made sure to get rid of any loose ends… but you know what happened." Drake lay down on his bed.

"I suppose that's indeed a good outcome." Weiss said. "But what are you planning to do about Cruxis now?"

The blonde sighed heavily; he really just wanted to sleep. "In all honesty… nothing."

Everyone, even Zelos, looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry… but did you just say… 'nothing'?" Zelos asked, dumbstruck.

"With Ozpin breathing down my neck, it's gonna be impossible to do anything related to Cruxis... not to mention there's a chance that Cruxis may not be responsible for my brother's death."

"Wait a second." Yang said suddenly. "You believe him?"

"Unfortunately… I've had the whole day to think about it, and after hearing what Ruby and Weiss said… I'm more or less inclined to believe what the bastard said."

"It's still hard to believe. Like the fact that he's over 4000 years old and yet somehow looks a little older than Ruby." Blake said, trying to get something else out of the Noble, but it was hopeless since he wouldn't give up anything else. "Or what about his relationship with Kratos, your father and Zelos' father?"

Ruby mentally nodded; there were still a lot of things she wanted to know. Gnome, who… whatever it was that took over Zelos's body… had called Mithos a Hero, something the leader of Cruxis didn't like one bit. She really wanted to know how someone who used to fight for what was right turned into what he is today.

"Blake… drop it." Zelos was clearly annoyed at this point. "You're not getting anything else out of us. We've already told you enough. It's not like we're asking you questions about your life as a terrorist."

Blake's eyes widened at the statement while Drake sat up instantly. "I'm sorry, I sho-"

"Actually." Drake said, cutting Blake off. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Zelos' eyes narrowed. "Drake… you don't really think she knows him, do you?"

'Know him?' The Faunus thought as Drake told Zelos it was worth a shot.

"… Does the name Asch the Bloody mean anything to you?"

Blake froze for a moment. It was like someone ran the cold edge of a knife from her lower-back to the base of her neck.

"Blake?" Her partner asked. It was the first time she ever saw her like that.

"… I hoped I'd never have to hear that name again…" Blake replied, almost whispering.

"Well, look at that… she does know him, afterall." Zelos replied with a serious tone as Blake looked at them with a terrified expression.

"H-how do you know that name?"

"We got some Intel and confirmation that he was the one leading the White Fang attack that shot Flynn." Drake replied. "Anything you can tell us about him?"

Blake looked at the ground, thinking if she should ask for more information in exchange or not. Maybe Drake would accept seeing it was related to one of his friends. On the other hand… there was no way he would trust her if she asked for that.

"I've never seen his face since he always wore a mask different from the ones the White Fang typically wears. He first came to the White Fang when the second leader rose to power. He helped us organize strikes in secret locations in Vacuo and other important events… like the Bloody Winter."

The temperature in the room dropped instantly. Blake could've sworn she saw Drake's aura leak out as his eyes started to glow while Zelos' turned orange.

"Was he there?"

Blake shook her head. "No. He gave us the information from Vacuo at the start of December that year. The White Fang tried to contact him the following year for help with an event we had planned out in July, but he never answered back. It was later that we learned about something happened in Vacuo shortly after the Bloody Winter. I don't know the details, but everyone assumed he was dead."

"Anything else we should know?" Zelos asked while Drake's eyes narrowed at the mention of July.

Blake thought deeply, only to remember something about the Bloody Winter. "I do remember something about the Bloody Winter… Some of the members that were going said something about capturing someone from that party, referring to whoever it was as 'trash'."

The Nobles looked at each other. "There were at least 120 guests at that damn party, all of them hated by the White Fang. How the hell are we gonna know who they wanted to kidnap?"

"We can focus on that later. I'm more interested in something else." Blake didn't know why, but Drake's eyes seemed to pierce right through her, making all her instincts tell her to run.

"Say, Blake. Tell me more about that operation of July that happened two years ago." He said. His voice was soft, but undeniably cold. "Tell me about the attack the White Fang launched against the Imperial Knights in Mistral."

Blake froze once again, but unlike last time, her hands were trembling as the urge to run intensified. It was at that moment she remembered what Drake said earlier when they talked about the Bloody Winter. Just like Zelos, Drake would've ended her if she had been involved in that event. But the problem in this case was completely different. This time… she was actually involved.

"Judging by your expression, I can assume you were involved, weren't you?" Drake asked as Zelos' eyes narrowed.

"Guys, please…" Ruby pleaded. "let's not do anything hasty."

"I am not doing anything bad, Ruby." Drake replied. "I'm just asking your teammate a question." The rest of Blake's team tensed. They didn't have their weapons in case a fight broke out while Drake's blade was stabbed into the wall and Zelos' was probably with him.

"Please… let me explain." The Faunus whispered, trying to control her instincts, but Drake wasn't making it very easy.

"Then talk, because believe me… I'm doing my best not to lose it right now."

Weiss stood up in front of Blake.

"Will you please calm down and explain what you're talking about!?" Weiss exclaimed in Blake's defense while Yang and Ruby did the same. "I don't have any recollection of Zaphias being attacked by the White Fang."

"That's because, like any other big screw up or sign of weakness, the councils decided to hide it… Just like the Bloody Winter." Zelos replied.

"But what exactly would they gain from this!?" She asked, looking Zelos in the eye. "Send another message?"

The Nobles shook their heads.

"Go ahead, Blake… Tell them." Zelos jeered, only to get nothing in response.

"Ok then," He sighed, "I suppose I'll be the one telling this little tale. July, two years ago. Location: Zaphias, AKA, The Imperial Knights HQ; The military force under the command of the Lowell House with the Scifo House serving as its second in command."

Yang and Ruby's eyes widened at Zelos's words. "Wait a second… so that means that Yuri and Flynn-"

"Have an army at their disposal? Yes. Unfortunately… since Lycaon, Yuri's father, died when Yuri was still young, Guren, Flynn's father, took over until Yuri was old enough. Everything was going fine, there weren't any serious problems between the Faunus and humans amongst their ranks. However, there was this certain snake, but let's not focus on that." Zelos replied, looking back at Blake.

"Everything changed when the White Fang attacked while Guren's brigade, along with an extra squad, Flynn and Yuri were training. The other three brigades were out on missions, leaving only knights in training and a brigade at the HQ. The perfect opportunity… don't you think, Blake?"

Once again, the Faunus said nothing as guilt started to eat away at her. Once again, she was fighting the urge that she hated the most…

She wanted to run.

"You still haven't explained why the White Fang was there?"

"To abduct one of our friends." Drake replied.

Yang's eyes widened as she looked at Drake, whose aura was now surrounding him.

"The White Fang invaded Zaphias, killed 23 knights in training -some of them under age-, 17 trained knights and one captain… Flynn's father."

Yang and Ruby froze in shock while Weiss recalled the news about Guren's death, but all reports said he was killed in the line of duty.

'But I thought he wasn't supposed to be there.' Ruby thought. Things were getting worse by the second.

"The White Fang orphaned one of my friends and tried to abduct another…" Drake growled, losing what little composure he had. "You better have something to say in your defense, before I start sharpening Yin on you."

Blake gritted her teeth. She didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry.' Yeah, right… like that would save her from that situation. Unfortunately, she was forced to open her mouth the moment she saw Drake stand up.

"Our Intel was wrong!" She blurted out.

Her eyes widened in fear as she clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she said. That was probably the worst thing she could've said, seeing various people died because of it, especially since it was-

"You damn liar…" Drake growled, causing Blake to stand up and back away.

"Can someone please explain!?" Ruby shouted. She needed a way to calm down Drake, but asking for the facts of the story would only make things worse.

"The name of the person they were trying to abduct was Rita, Rita Mordio." Drake said, looking at Weiss, whose eyes were wide. "I take it you've heard of her."

Weiss didn't nod instantly. "There are many famous names in the field of Dust studies and inventions, Mordio being one of them. Nobody really knew her name… or even her gender."

"That's because she's a Faunus." Zelos replied, ready to act in case all hell broke loose.

"Wh-what!?"

"Why else do you think she never showed her face? She knew people would judge her, or worse, be noticed by the White Fang, which just so happens to be the scenario we're talking about."

Drake looked back at Blake. "Talk, and for your own good, tell the truth."

The Faunus forced herself to look him in the eye. "We got Intel from inside the Imperial Knights that they were holding a Faunus against her will due to her knowledge of Dust. That's what they told me the other recruits. I honestly thought-"

"I don't care what you thought. I care about what happened." Drake replied. He thought about the person that was spying on the knights, only so the image of a blue haired woman could appear in his mind: Judith.

Yang's eyes turned red. "Hey!" She shouted. "She's trying to come up clean, give her a break!"

Drake easily ignored her. As far as he was concerned, there were only three people in the dorm; himself, Zelos and their prey.

"M-My partner and I were in charge of taking her while the rest caused a distraction. But in the end… I ended up alone while Adam took care of some knights…" Blake replied. "That was when I found her in her laboratory… Rita and your friend, Jude." She recalled the Faunus that was a year younger than her. "When I told her what I was there for, she refused. At first I thought she'd been brainwashed, so I didn't listen and knocked her out… then your friend intervened."

"I admit it. You're right… he is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter; even to the point he managed to disarm me and neutralize me. To my surprise… he didn't keep fighting. Instead, he tried to talk me out of what I was doing and convince me that Rita wasn't being kept against her will, but choose to be there. In the end… it turns out that Zaphias was her home."

"I hear a 'but' coming…" Zelos muttered as Blake continued.

"My partner showed up and attacked your friend."

Blake's instincts called out to her once more, but there was no turning back.

"I tried to talk him out of what we were doing, but then he confessed that he knew Mordio wasn't forced to be there. He said he didn't want to risk such an intelligent Faunus with a military run by humans, that we should give her time with more of own, hoping she would open to us."

"And you believed him like a little puppy… how fucking ironic."

"Let her talk, Zelos." Drake replied, focusing on Blake.

"Flynn's father showed up right in the entrance of the laboratory and beat my partner in less than a minute. I knew I didn't stand a chance, so I grabbed my partner and ran away, giving the order of retreat. That's all I-"

"Finish the story how it goes, or I will." Drake threatened.

Blake gulped, looking at her teammates. All of them had been listening quietly. Yang was angry. She didn't know how to act, seeing how Drake's rage was justified. Ruby and Weiss stood beside her, ready to stand in front of Drake if the situation asked for it.

"… We had a plan to retreat… a distraction… but… there was a sniper a few kilometers away… She-she-"

"She's the one responsible for Guren's death." Drake said calmly, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "Anything you have to say in your defense?"

Yang sighed in relief, seeing Drake calm down, but she knew he just wouldn't let this go. In all honesty, she wouldn't either if she was in his shoes.

"… I wanted to help her." Blake whispered.

Just like that, the temperature dropped more as Drake leaked more of his aura.

"Somehow the old saying, 'The path to hell is carved with good intentions', isn't good enough to apply here." He growled. "What you did caused more than just death and grief. Because of you and your stupid group… Flynn lost his father, Yuri lost confidence in taking the mantle as the leader, and Jude was forced to leave because Yuri feared that something like that could happen again, which resulted in said Faunus resenting his own brother!"

And once again, Drake gave Blake the chance to say anything, but the problem was she couldn't come up with anything, except-

"… I'm sorry."

Drake growled as he stood up and walked over to his blade. "You may have the best of intentions now…" He grabbed the hilt. "You may want to change your ways…" He pulled the blade out of the wall and turned around, looking her straight in the eye, "… and be better person… but none of that matters to me if you hurt my friends in the past."

Yang instantly stood between her partner and Drake's blade. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Drake." She warned.

"I'm not gonna regret what I'm about to do… that I promise."

Yang really hated the situation she and her team were in, especially since they didn't have their weapons. She wasn't sure if Drake would make that threat a reality. The only thing she knew was that her only option was to speak her way out of this.

Yang gritted her teeth, because there was only one thing she could say that would make Drake hesitate.

"What would Lloyd do in this case…?"

Those words left a sour taste in her mouth; it was something natural, using the name of the dead to get out of a situation like this. She really hated herself right now.

"Judge her." Drake said suddenly as his eyes focused on Yang instead of Blake. "My brother would put her on trial… where she would be judged and then sentenced depending on the crime… Funny, I think that's way better than what I had in mind."

Yang paled. It was as bad as what Drake originally planned… because Blake wouldn't be shown any kind of mercy.

"Now, now."

Drake's eyes narrowed slightly as Zelos stood between Yang and Drake's weapon. "What do you think you're doing?" Drake asked

Zelos looked at Drake and waved his hands. "Stopping you from making a mistake."

All of team RWBY looked at Zelos in surprise, he was defending-

"You know how stupid it is to kill someone in the very place you sleep. Maybe in an alley… or a dark forest… but not in your room." Zelos said in a comical tone, waving his hands repeatedly.

The girls honestly didn't know what to think; was he trying to save them or not?

"Besides," Drake lowered his blade the moment Zelos opened his glowing orange eyes, clearly the answer to the previous question was NO. "I think we should leave Flynn and Yuri to decide her fate."

Blake felt more tension weighing down on her.

"No." Drake said, shaking his head. "Yuri's-"

"I know, I know." His partner replied. Yuri had already spilled enough White Fang blood not long ago. Even if he said he could take the burden, his friends didn't really believe him. So telling Yuri about Blake was a bad idea, especially now that all of them had to deal with the council.

The best course of action at the moment was-

"Lets wait for things to calm down a bit. Then we tell our friends in Mistral." Zelos replied , to which Drake took his time in answering back.

"What if she runs away?"

Zelos chuckled. "Believe me," he looked over his shoulder at Blake, "she won't."

The red looked back at Drake with a smile. "Now that this is finally over, why don't you go get some sleep while I make sure these troublemakers get back to their dorm before they do something stupid."

"Hey! We're not done!" Weiss shouted as Zelos started pushing them out of the dorm.

"Oh, silly. Yes, you are."

* * *

"Zelos, I-"

"Shut up." He said as he stopped walking. "I'm honestly doing my best to not take out Ether and slash you to pieces, so shut up."

"Please, listen to me! I know that what happened was horrible… that what we did was horrible... but, now I have a place I can call home. Please… don't take this away from me." Blake pleaded as tears began to form in her eyes.

Zelos stared at the Faunus as she started to broke down, only to grit his teeth as he grabbed her head and slam it against the wall.

"Hey-!"

"Gnome." He muttered before Yang could shout.

'**_On it._**'

'Wh-!' Yang thought as various glyphs of brownish-orange color appeared behind her, Ruby and Weiss.

'Gnome?' Ruby thought. She and Weiss recalled the familiar glyph while various chains made of earth and rocks tied and gagged them as they fell to the floor.

"I really hate it when I have to be the responsible one." Zelos grumbled, grabbing Blake's so she could see his orange eyes. "You have no right to cry, trash. At least… not to me." The Faunus' eyes dilated as she saw his hair change between red and orange; the Noble was really trying his best not to lose control. "Cry to the children you killed… or the parents you took away. Kneel and beg to the kids you've orphaned or the fathers and mothers who are now living longer than their children ever will."

His grip on her face tightened. "And let's not forget about those in the center. If you're going to beg and cry to someone… do it to them, not me." Zelos let out a heavy sigh and let go of Blake, who started coughing on the ground.

"Don't even think about running away." He threatened. "I have more than enough resources to find your sorry ass." The chains restraining the rest of the girls disappeared as Zelos turned to leave.

"We'll… tell Ozpin." Blake coughed. The Noble stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder before playfully whistling. "The kitty finally decided to take out her claws."

The Faunus ignored him as she stood up. "And I'm not talking about just the Exsphere. There are still many things that you two haven't told us, but it doesn't matter as long the headmaster knows."

Zelos turned around and narrowed his eyes, flashing her his trademark smug grin. "Ooooh. You want to make a deal, don't you? You don't tell the headmaster, we keep our mouths shut."

The Faunus only nodded as her team stood by her side, even if Ruby thought it was a bad idea, seeing how she promised not to tell anyone. That was because neither Drake nor Zelos left her with any other choice. Yes… her sins had finally caught up with her in the form of two angry Nobles. But that didn't mean she was going to stand by and watch the life she had been building with her team and friends crumble apart.

"You really don't stop surprising me." The Noble said, shaking his head. "Just when I thought you couldn't fall anymore… you had to prove me wrong." Zelos looked back at her with the same smug smile as before. "Are you really that stupid? Who do you think has more to lose: you, or us?"

The Faunus opened her mouth, but was stopped by Zelos. "Let me answer your question. You do. If you tell Ozpin about this, we'll simply stay put and say nothing seeing that we're the only ones who know exactly what's going on… while you haven't even the slightest idea. The General will deny anything since there was never any official document to begin with. And even if Ozpin decided to bring this to the council, they'll think you're all crazy."

Blake's fist clenched. He was right.

"While you my dear, Kitty, have everything to lose. Not only will I mention what I previously said before… but also make it worse not only for you." Zelos took out his scroll. "And all I need to do is make a an anonymous call to the council telling them not only about you and your history with the White Fang, but also that good ol' Ozpin has been allowing first year students to go on dangerous missions while hiding facts from the council. The outcome? Not only will the Headmaster be arrested, but so will you and be shown to the public eye."

Zelos never dropped his smug smile as he saw the despair in Blake's eyes. "So, I ask again… who has more to lose?"

The Faunus didn't answer; instead she looked at the ground in defeat.

"I thought so." Zelos dropped the smile and looked at Ruby. "I know you have the best of intentions, Ruby. Seriously, I do. But the whole thing with Shadow is our own personal demon. So please… leave us alone."

Ruby knew he was telling the truth. But just because he asked for it didn't mean she would stop.

"And finally… you." Zelos stared at Yang, who had been scowling at the Noble with her red colored eyes. "Stay away from my friend." He said.

Yang's eyes widened as Zelos started to walk away. "He's my friend too!" She shouted.

Zelos snorted loud enough so she could hear him. "You can keep telling yourself that…"

* * *

A black-cloaked figure sat at top of a small pile of rocks in the middle of a forest as he looked at the night sky.

"Took you two long enough." The figure said, hearing two pairs of footsteps. He looked down to see two men looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Not even a 'hello'? How cruel of you." The same person replied, giving the two a smirk under his cloak. "Kratos, Yuan." The cloaked figure waved his hand at the two of them. Kratos said nothing as he unsheathed his red sword while Yuan extended his hand to make his dual bladed sword appear.

"Ok then…"

Both charged at him and jumped in the air with their weapons raised. "Do your worst." The man replied, snapping his fingers. Kratos and Yuan's eyes widened as a black blur appeared behind their opponent, intercepting their attacks.

"You two really didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Kratos and Yuan stared at a black clothed individual. He wore a black mask with the face of a white tribal Dragon tattooed on it while his hair was concealed underneath his hood.

"Instead of going after me," the cloaked figure said as the masked man charged, "why don't you three catch up first?"

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. It was time for the tensions between RWBY and AZ to raise a new level, so you can pretty much expect a fight in the neat future. (I do hope it is near.)**

**Please give me your thoughts.**


	45. Here We Go Again

**AN: Ok, first things first. I am going to change the little part with Neo, in a sense. I didn't think things through in putting Neo directly, I had to put her disuise not her. And yes, that is really important for what I have planned.**

**Thanks to Termin8r for being my beta.**

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Chapter 39 **

Inner peace; it refers to when someone reaches a state of being at peace, both mentally and spiritually, with enough knowledge and understanding to keep oneself strong in the face of discord or stress.

That's what Drake Aurion was trying to achieve as he sat cross-legged on the bed with his eyes closed.

The recent events regarding the whole Cruxis fiasco brought him more pain than gain, seeing how the whole thing left him in stitches… literally. To make matters worse, the White Fang decided to crash the whole thing when they tried to kill Flynn. Had it not been for Aska, one of The Summon Spirits of Light, they would've succeeded.

Then there was what Yuri and Flynn told him about Ozpin. To think it was his idea to bring him to Beacon angered him to no end, simply because he felt like a damn chess piece again.

But right now, Ozpin was the least of his worries. The White Fang were serious on taking him and the others out; the attempt on Flynn's life was a declaration of war… a declaration Yuri and Repede decided to answer back with blood… lots of blood. But Yuri didn't stop there. It wasn't long before Drake got news from Mistral about someone raiding White Fang camps all over the kingdom and leaving traces of blood.

Any survivors from the attacks described a person wearing dark colors and a blood red scarf. They called him The Dark Enforcer… in Drake's opinion, it was way better than the Dark Avenger.

Unfortunately, Drake knew everything wasn't good news for Mistral. What Yuri was doing was pretty much vigilantism, something that Flynn would never approve were he to find out… provided he didn't know already. There was also a chance that Yuri had yet to tell Flynn about Nanaly Fletch, his father's killer, or what he did to the White Fang prior to his departure for Mistral.

At least things were going better for the his friends in Vacuo. Their council didn't cause much trouble according to Luke. Maybe it was because of their last trip to Vacuo… then again, maybe not. At least everything was looking good over there.

That brought Drake to the Noble of Atlas. If Zelos' relationship his mother was bad the moment he found out of the small possibility of everything he knew about his real father was a lie, then things were definitely worse now. Zelos didn't go into detail about their discussion, but it must've been bad judging by the constant change in his eyes throughout the day.

And last but not least, Drake himself. There were so many things on his mind before he arrived to his dorm after parting ways with Yuri that night; one them being Team RWBY.

He promised Weiss he'd explain everything related to Cruxis, and that was something he'd fulfill seeing there wasn't any problem. But all of her team knew about Shadow, which was definitely a problem… seeing that the Summon Spirits were meant to be kept a secret.

He didn't need to worry about that in the end, seeing the topic was avoided. Too bad things took a turn for the worse when Blake revealed she took part in a White Fang attack against a military force known as the Imperial Knights, a group that belonged to none other than Yuri Lowell, his friend.

Drake sighed deeply as he felt the anger that came with that thought. He didn't care if Blake was trying to change for the better; she harmed four of his friends both directly and indirectly. That infuriated him. After that, he simply didn't care for her or her team after Zelos convinced him to leave everything to Yuri and Flynn.

Why not tell them immediately? For one thing, the mental pressure Yuri must be experiencing for slaughtering a whole team of White Fang members that were hunting them down, even if Yuri thought it was nothing. The other reason was the heat. The councils were watching them, and the best course of action for them was to avoid any unwanted attention. That's why he didn't say anything to his friends in Mistral, he knew Yuri would use his semblance to run all the way to Vale if he had to, all so he could deal with Blake, or worse…

Speaking of the councils, the council of Vale had called him for a meeting that took place yesterday. He knew things were bad and might be getting worse, but he didn't expect the outcome would be so bad.

How bad was it…? Lets just say the first bad thing was having to stand next to Ozpin while the Council and many others interrogated him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Aurion?" The councilman asked, looking down at the young Noble standing in the center of a big circular room, designed in a two floor fashion. The second floor was where there the members of the council, councilors, important people and Nobles sat, while the first floor was used when they were questioning someone, which wasn't the case._

_"I do, Councilman." Drake replied. His eyes narrowed the moment he looked to his side. "But may I politely ask why Professor Ozpin is standing next to me?"_

_The man in question just stood there with his signature mug and cane with a neutral face. The whole thing felt weird to Drake, Ozpin would usually be sitting on the same floor with the other Counselors and important people._

_"You will know in do time, Mr. Aurion. Now, let us begin."The Councilman replied, as a digital screen appeared in front of everyone on the second floor._

_"According to this, Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, Luke Fon Fabre and Gailardia Galan Gardios, came to our kingdom a few days ago for unknown reasons."_

_Drake mentally sighed. The General never gave the information to the councils, which meant didn't know anything about Cruxis. He wasn't surprised really, especially after the catastrophe it ended up being._

_"May I ask why they were here?"_

_"It was just a gathering, Councilman. It had been a long time since all of us met." Drake scowled as he heard Lloyd's voice echo in his head._

_'Way of living number 11: lying is the first step down the path of thievery.' His conscience said, as Drake simply thought that what he said was only an incomplete truth._

_"So, it was just a gathering of friends?"_

_"A gathering of friends that ended badly, Councilman." Ozpin added, taking a sip from his mug._

_Drake's teeth gritted behind his scarf as he eyed Ozpin. He had been wondering what the headmaster had been up to since their little "talk" at the hospital._

_All he knew was that Ozpin would keep quiet about Cruxis, simply because he didn't have any proof. That didn't mean he was speculating._

_"You are indeed right, Ozpin." The Councilman replied. "Even if there were no ulterior motives to their visit, that doesn't mean you didn't paint targets on their heads, Mr. Aurion."_

_Drake mentally frowned. He had honestly never expected the White Fang, or any other kind of third party, to attack them. No… deep down he might have considered it, but he was too confident in their abilities._

_Was he being full of himself? Yes._

_Did he realize it? Yes. He would not make any excuses. He admitted that the White Fang was better prepared… but not anymore._

_"I accept full responsibility Councilman," Drake said, looking down, "I will accept any sanction you see fit."_

_Many murmurs were heard in the floor above after his statement._

_"Order!" The Councilman declared, as the voices died down. "Usually, this kind of mistake would be sanctioned by suspension of your title as a Noble."_

_Positive side; no more need of waking up at 5 am during Mondays or when an emergency meeting is called._

_Negative side; many of Drake's resources would be gone._

_However, it could be worse; his title could be taken from him… forever… wait a second._

_Drake blinked several times upon realization. "… Usually?" He asked, unsure if he should be thanking Oum in heaven, or be worried for whatever was going to happen now._

_"In the end, no one lost his life."_

_Drake frowned thinking how wrong he was._

_"So there is not going to be any punishment." Drake held his breath, because he knew things would not go his way that easily. "But please, do be more cautions in the future, Drake. You might not be so lucky next time."_

_'…That's it?' Drake thought. 'Only a warning!?'_

_No… there had to be something else… he could feel in the air… but in what shape would the situation give a 180? That was what he was asking himself. If only he had only seen the smile on Ozpin's face._

_"Now… onto another matter."_

_Drake tensed as he noticed the Councilman's voice turn from serious, to a more nervous one._

_"A couple of days ago, we lost contact with one of our best operatives."_

_Drake raised an eyebrow; he was asking himself why they didn't dismiss him to take a seat with the others to address another subject._

_"He took on a mission various months ago. Although he did come to help during the breach."_

_'The breach?' Drake thought, trying to figure out how he was related to this._

_"But he went off the grid soon afterwards."_

_"I'm sorry, councilman, but I fail to see how this relates to me." Drake spoke out._

_There was a short pause before a big holographic image appeared in the middle of the room._

_"You have got to be kidding me." Drake muttered with narrowed eyes as he saw an image and record of his father, Kratos Aurion. Shouts and murmurs echoed throughout the room._

_"Order! Order!"_

_Everyone's voices started to die down once more while Drake tried to make sense of what he was seeing._

_'What are you up to now, dad?'_

_"If I may ask, what was the mission?" Drake asked, making the councilmen looked at each other. "You don't know, meaning he choose this mission on his own, didn't he?" Drake replied as one of the of the council members spoke._

_"This has not been the first time, Drake. Your father has said that all of these missions are for the good of not just Vale, but Remnant as a whole. And every time he has brought proof of it, all of the heads of Noble houses are aware of this, with the exception of you it seems."_

_Drake frowned after that. "I am sorry. But I have no idea of where he could be, or even what his mission was."_

_The councilman shook his head. "We know. But that is not the reason you are here."_

_Drake's bad feeling returned quickly._

_"You father was… is a man that knew how to hide his emotions, something you clearly got from him, even if you are not related. But this time, even with his usual demeanor, I could see that he was wary the moment he came to tell us of his mission." The man sighed. "But then I confirmed it when he gave us this."_

_Drake raised an eyebrow to see the Councilman holding out a piece of paper._

_"Your father gave me this. He told me to deliver this letter to you if he had not returned after a certain period of time while thinking in the possibility of him being dead."_

_Drake nodded. "What did my father write?"_

_"He wanted professor Ozpin to be your legal guardian."_

_Silence…_

_"I am sorry, Councilman. But with all due respect… what?"_

_"That is what it says. Also, your title as Noble will not be taken, but suspended until you turn 21. You are still a Noble, but won't be allowed to use it at all."_

_"… Anything else?" Drake asked, being awfully calm as he finally noticed Ozpin's smile. Drake would be in his fourth year on beacon when he turned 21… this smelled fishy; also, why not put Dirk as his guardian instead, the man was not only a major figure in his education for as long as he could remember, but also one of the people Kratos trusted the most. The timing for this was just too perfect… what was he missing?_

_It was at that moment he remembered Ozpin's words outside the hospital. 'SON OF A BITCH! He knew this was going to happen!'_

_But his realization didn't end there. There was only one person who could have told Ozpin, it could have been the council judging by what he said before, which only left one person; Kratos Aurion himself._

_"No. I kn-"_

_"With all due respect, honorable council."_

_Drake failed to hide his surprise the moment he heard a familiar voice from above._

_'You.' He thought._

_"It would not be wise to leave Drake Aurion under Ozpin's care."_

_"Please, explain your case, Mr. Lhant."_

_Drake saw how Asbel Lhant stood up from his chair, it looked like Aston was finally letting his son take his place in the council's meetings._

_"This is my first council meeting, so forgive me if this is of any disrespect. But I have to remind you all that Headmaster Ozpin is a man that has not only made some doubtful choices in his career as a huntsman, professor, and leader, but has also failed to protect this very kingdom, or do I have to remind you as well of what happened in the Breach?"_

_Drake grinned behind his scarf as he looked at everyone's faces… it looked like Asbel's words were having a positive effect._

_"If Drake needs to be left in someone's care, why not General James Ironwood? He seems to be more than capable and reliable for the job."_

_"It is not disrespectful Mr. Lhant. Unfortunately, we did have that under consideration, but Kratos still thought this was the best course of action and it is our duty to respect that. As for General Ironwood, even if you are right, he is in charge of security for the Vital Festival, so I don't think he will have the time for this. Besides, this is a very delicate subject that Vale, and only Vale needs to deal with."_

_"But-"_

_"Asbel."_

_The Noble of Vale looked down to see Drake shaking his head slightly._

_'Not worth it.' He thought. as Asbel sat down after giving an hesitant nod._

_"Drake." The Noble looked at the council. "I know this must be hard. But your father must have done this for a very good reason."_

_Drake fought the urge to twitch. "I am sure he does, Councilman. I am sure he does."_

_"And do not lose hope, I am sure your father is alive."_

_"I hope so." He replied with a fake tone as he completed the sentence on his mind._

_'I hope so, only so I can punch him in the face.'_

* * *

_"You knew about this, didn't you?"_

_"Why would you think that, Drake?" The headmaster asked, smiling as they walked down the hall._

_Drake didn't answer back, wondering why Kratos would do this now of all times. It couldn't have been to hold him back and make him lose more time again, simply because it wouldn't matter now that he had gotten so far._

_"Can I have a moment?"_

_Drake's train of thought stopped as he and Ozpin turned around to see a boy with red-brownish hair and eyes of different color._

_"Asbel…" Drake said in a dry tone, to which Asbel did the same._

_Asbel Lhant; a Noble of Vale, just like Drake. He and his brother, Hubert, visited Beacon in order to take Drake away for his role in the 'prophecy' that the spirit of light, Rem, promised with hate._

_There was a lot of conflict made thanks to those two, and the spirit of water Undine, who was the one that told them of the events that occurred 4000 years ago. But all of their problems and past grudges were more or less resolved when Drake beat him in a fight while the spirit ended in possession of Rita Mordio._

_In all honesty, the blonde would be somehow happy if he didn't have fight Asbel in the near future, simply because it was a pain in the ass to outsmart someone who could see the future._

_"Can you please give us a moment, headmaster?" He asked, not even looking at the man, who observed the two Nobles before walking away. "I will be waiting outside, Mr. Aurion."_

_The two of them kept staring at each other with narrowed eyes until Asbel finally spoke. "He's gone…"_

_The blonde closed his eyes and released a frustrated sigh._

_"Thanks for the help… well, thanks for trying, at least." Drake said, looking over his shoulder to see if Ozpin was indeed gone._

_"Don't." Asbel replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I wanted to see if I could pull off a miracle like you guys could."_

_Drake raised an eyebrow, only for his eyes to wide slightly as he understood what he meant._

_Asbel's semblance allowed him to see the future through his left eye. It wasn't easy to use, seeing the many conditions that semblance had, but it still got the job done._

_"…You mean Flynn, don't you?"_

_Asbel nodded._

_Drake had already heard from the General that it was thanks to Asbel he knew something was wrong the night Cruxis decided to attack and sent Penny to help Flynn._

_"I was honestly relieved to see that I managed to change the future, it was-"_

_"What did you see?" Drake asked, interrupting him. "No, better question, how exactly did you know Flynn was the one that would be shot?"_

_Asbel was taken aback by this._

_"Well… it all started with a dream… well, more of a vision of something that would've happened a month later. Which was weird since usually I can only see up to one week in the future."_

_Drake narrowed his eyes as he continued._

_"I was reading several articles about murders that were taking place all over Mistral a week ago. I woke up soon after that with a very bad feeling, so I decided to look a week into the future, my limit. But I got nothing, so I forced myself to go even further ahead. I wasn't able to see more than 3 seconds… although that doesn't mean it was useless. I was able to see small flashes, one of them being a private news of Yuri taking the role of the commander of the Imperial Knights... and worse."_

_"Explain 'worse'."_

_Asbel paused for a second and decided the best way was to say it plain and simple. "He pulled the same card Atlas did to Mantle."_

_Drake's eyes widened at what he heard. 'A take over of the kingdom?'_

_"I don't know all the details of how things played out, but things went south for the Faunus in general."_

_Drake scowled. "Probably trying to figure out who was part of the White Fang and who wasn't."_

_Asbel nodded._

_'I knew Flynn's death would affect Yuri, and I am not going to lie, I knew he was going to act that way.'_

_"But there isn't anything to worry about, right? Flynn's fate changed."_

_Drake clenched his fist, but Asbel didn't notice it._

_"So you can pretty much rub it on my face and say, 'Told you so, fate can be changed, if you try.'" Asbel smiled as Drake fought the urge to slam his head against a wall over and over again._

_'Way of living number 11: lying is the first step down the path of thievery.'_

_Drake twitched as heard his brother's voice once more. 'Screw you conscience.' The truth was Drake really wanted to rub it in Asbel's face, at least that would make his life a little easier._

_"Flynn really did die."_

_Asbel blinked several times. "I'm sorry, but either I didn't hear that well or Flynn's become one of the undead."_

_Drake shook his head. "I'm afraid it's neither of those."_

_Asbel blinked several times and licked his lips in agitation. "…Then how?"_

_"Aska."_

_And just like that, every bit in confusion disappeared by mentioning one of the Spirits of Light._

_"The spirits of light are the spirits of life." Replied Asbel as he ran his hand through his face. One of the things of his semblance is that it cannot foresee anything that is related with the spirits. But not only that, the simple appearance of a spirit can change the future Asbel had already seen. In other words… it was like they were destiny interveners._

_"I knew it was too good to be… true. Are you ok?" Asbel asked he saw Drake holding the side of his head._

_"Yeah… just a sudden headache. Where did you hear that phrase?"_

_Asbel raised an eyebrow. "Spirits of light are the spirits of life?"_

_Drake felt the pain in his head intensify at that. "Yup, that very same one. That's the second time I've gotten a headache just by hearing that."_

_"Undine gave us a short explanation of all of the spirits during the time she and Hubert had a pact. Hmm… could it be something in your subconscious, perhaps? Or maybe it's related to Shadow somehow…"_

_Drake shook his head and motioned Asbel to follow him. "No. The ring made by Aska shouldn't allow that. And since I can't use my semblance, I know it's working."_

_Asbel nodded, looking at Drake's hand. "By the way… where is it?"_

_"Inside my body, next to my heart."_

_Asbel gave a light laugh. "No, seriously. Where is it?"_

_Drake stopped and looked Asbel straight in the eye. "I wasn't kidding. A 4000 year old kid that may be my uncle ran his hand inside of my chest and left it there after he cut my right arm off."_

_Asbel's eyes widened as he looked at Drake's arm, only to see it was right there. "How…" was all Asbel could say as Drake started to walk away. "What the hell happened that night!?" He shouted before catching up with him._

_"Way too many things to do another damn recap. All I can say is that spirits are becoming a massive pain in the ass."_

_Asbel took notice of the disdain in Drake's voice. "I know your history with them isn't the best. But you should at least give some of them a chance instead of hating them."_

_Drake stopped once more as he approached the exit. "I don't hate them. I just don't trust them. Although if I had to say there IS someone I hate-" Drake opened the door and pointed ahead without seeing, "it would be that son of a bitch."_

_Asbel stepped outside to see Ozpin, who was accompanied by Goodwitch, in the direction he was pointing at while Zelos waited on the other side of the street with Flynn's car. _

_"…Good to know I'm no longer on the top of that list."_

_Drake sighed._

_"Take it easy for a few days, Drake. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. Especially since the Vital Festival is only a few weeks away."_

_Drake nodded. "Yeah. I can already tell my problems won't be resolved before that date… Fuck my life, more now than ever."_

_"Be strong, Aurion. If you can blackmail the council of Vacuo, you can survive Ozpin."_

_Drake blinked several times. "How in the hell-"_

_"Remember, my little brother's a Noble in Vacuo." Asbel replied as he turned back to walk away. He frowned at the mention of Hubert, but Drake decided not to ask._

_"Good luck, Drake. You're gonna need it."_

_"Hey." Asbel stopped, but didn't turn back to look at him. "Only because spirits are the ones that can change fate, doesn't mean you can't do anything about it."_

_Asbel snorted. "You're not the one who has this curse as a semblance. Even if helping you back there wasn't something big, I can only think about how useless I'd be in that kind of situation. Sometimes I wish I could use my semblance as if I was in a fight, I only need to see one or 3 seconds ahead and do the rest by myself… but life isn't so easy."_

_"Then go ahead and give up. But have in mind that once more, just like in the Bloody Winter, you had the chance to do something and did nothing."_

_"Huh… and here I thought we were going to be friends."_

_This time it was Drake who snorted as he walked away. "We're not. I'm just trying to make you less of a coward. Consider it thanks for standing up for me back there."_

_Asbel sighed. "Smartass…"_

* * *

_"Take this." Goodwitch said, holding a scroll in her hand out to Drake._

_"We heard that your scroll was broken during the previous incidents." Ozpin said, earning the young Noble's attention. "Luckily, the faculty has plenty to spare."_

_Drake's green eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel like this is no normal scroll?"_

_His lips twitched behind his scarf the moment he saw the headmaster smile before taking a sip from his mug. "I recognize that… whatever it is you are doing, it is both dangerous and important. But you are not willing to trust us, Drake. Unfortunately, I have my hands busy with… something else."_

_Drake raised an eyebrow._

_"Do you wish to know?"_

_Drake fought the urge to snort as he shook his head. "I personally don't care whatever it is you're doing. Your problems are your own, the same applies to me."_

_Ozpin sighed. "So be it." He looked at the white scroll that was handed to the Noble. "That scroll sends out a GPS signal to Beacon's main computer at all times, because I know you won't stop your investigations with Cruxis."_

_Now he chuckled. "Now that is where you're wrong, Headmaster."_

_"So that's it? You will just give up because I'll be tracking-"_

_Drake raised his hand to stop Ozpin. "Do you seriously think I'm going to stop just because you are on to me?"_

_'It's not even half a good reason.' Drake thought as he continued. "Then I guess you're more full of yourself than I am."_

_The two stared at each other for a whole minute before Ozpin spoke up._

_"And here I was waiting for you to continue. Sooner or later you will have made a mistake and… then I would have known what you were up to."_

_Drake hid a smug grin behind his scarf. "Shame you'll never know then."_

_"Shame indeed." Ozpin muttered before dropping his smile. "You will be required to have that scroll with you at all times. You will report to us every time you decide to leave Beacon and say for what reasons."_

_"Or else what? More forced therapies with Miss 'I have more issues than anyone and I am only good at fixing what is destroyed.'?"_

_Both ignored the clear twitch coming from Goodwitch._

_"Because right now I am your legal guardian and have to report to the council. If you were to get yourself in any kind of trouble-"_

_"You would have more than enough to strip me of my title forever." Drake said calmly, finishing Ozpin's sentence. "I know how this society bullshit works, Ozpin. I had to learn it, even if the title was meant to be Lloyd's."_

_Drake walked away._

_"Does that mean you won't go looking for trouble, Mr. Aurion?" Goodwitch asked as Zelos started the car._

_"Oh, Ms. Goodwitch, I don't go looking for trouble,"_

_'Most of the time…'_

_"Trouble comes looking for me."_

_With that, Drake entered the car as he and Zelos drove away._

_"He's not going to make things easy for us, is he?" Glynda asked as the headmaster took another sip from his mug before answering. "That is what I am waiting for, Glynda."_

_The woman scowled. "By the way, were you really going to tell him about them?"_

_Ozpin stopped midway from taking another sip as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "No… but I cannot stop the feeling he will find out in due time."_

* * *

_"I gotta hand it to you. If it were me in your position, I would be screaming bloody murder." Zelos said as the two drove away while Drake lay back in the passenger seat._

_"I am not shouting bloody murder… I'm thinking of a way of getting something on Ozpin, something so big that he won't have any choice but give me a blind eye."_

_Zelos narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you-MEOW!" _

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Drake's snapped wide open as he felt something fluffy brush past his head and leg.

"Zelos!" The door of the bathroom opened to reveal the Noble of Atlas wearing a gas mask. "I told you to keep an eye on them."

Zelos rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Drake took a white cat from his head and looked at it.

Meow.

"Sorry, bud. Not gonna happen again." Zelos replied from behind his gas mask as he helped his friend with the other two cats.

"You said that yesterday. And do not call me bud." Drake replied with clear annoyance as he looked around to see several other cats.

"… They may be cats, but they multiply like rabbits, where the hell did you get them?" Drake asked, counting at least 23 cats.

"You don't want to know, nor do you want to know where the rest of them are."

Drake blinked several times. "…Just make sure you aren't caught, and don't inhale any of that gas."

Zelos was preparing to finally deal with something that concerned his friends; the revenge against Glynda Goodwitch for broadcasting Yuri's fight against Asbel.

He had been planning this ever since the other Nobles left. According to him, it was something taken from one of the cruelest pranks he planned to use on Blake, which could be noticed since Zelos had spent that last few days collecting catnip, pheromone dust, and of course-

"Meow."

Cats.

Drake knew what Zelos was planning, and he had to admit, it was a cruel prank to pull on Blake… even if she deserved it at the moment. But she wasn't the target.

It was a good thing Zelos didn't use that prank before they learned he was part Faunus, half lion Faunus to be more specific.

"By the way, shouldn't you be seeing the General… you know… to see you-know-who."

Drake nodded as he walked to his table to take two scrolls; one was the white one given to him by Ozpin and Goodwitch, and the second was a black scroll for his personal use. He didn't want to risk it in case Ozpin could hear his calls or read his messages.

"Don't get caught and don't forget to use that, man, just in case." Drake said as he put on his jacket and accommodated his scarf.

"Yes, mom. Anything else you might want?"

"Yes, record everything." He replied before exiting the room, leaving the redhead silent for a moment before a cat caught his attention.

Meow.

"You're right, Mr. Whiskers." Zelos nodded at the cat. "Revenge is a plate that is best served with a hint of irony."

* * *

Drake closed the door to his dorm as he made his way, only to stop for 10 seconds in front of team RWBY before giving a slow sigh as he continued walking.

Drake was a little surprised. Ever since Blake's little revelation and the threat he and Zelos gave her, he had expected her, or worse, Yang to come and talk her way out of the problem, although it would be more of a punch-out in Yang's case.

But nothing happened. To Drake's surprise, they had been awfully quiet since that little incident… not that he was angry, annoyed or stressed about it. On the contrary, he was calm and happy that they hadn't messed anything up for him. At least… not directly.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Drake had to deal with Ozpin and the council in the morning, something he didn't want to remember seeing how that ended._

_But now he and Zelos had to deal with the General._

_"I'm sorry." Ironwood said as he read the first page of their report. "But can you please explain to me how in Oum's name Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee got involved in all of this?"_

_He wasn't shouting, but both Nobles knew he was angry._

_"It's all in the report sir. Please, just keep reading."_

_Ironwood's eyes narrowed as he read Drake's report with outstanding speed, he was clearly used to it._

_"Troublesome." He muttered as he slowed down on his reading. "A man capable of stopping time."_

_"Tell me about it." Zelos groaned. "Putting the flow of my aura to its maximum and not being affected by it is enough of a pain, even with my semblance activated for a certain period of time. Although, I still can't figure out how he managed to overpower my aura and freeze me in time."_

_Drake sighed. "That's because you were looking at me and not him at the moment."_

_Both citizens of Atlas looked at him confusedly. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"_

_Drake sighed at his partner's question. "Just… keep reading."_

_The General did as he was told, only to narrow his eyes at the words he was reading. "His semblance is the __**Wings of Light**__."_

_Zelos blinked several times, it was like he heard a very bad joke. "I'm sorry, what?" He looked at Drake. "How come I didn't see them?"_

_The blonde twitched. "Because you and the girls were looking at me instead of Mithos when he activated them."_

_Drake was expecting Zelos to falter back, but he didn't. "That's because you were about to do something stupid."_

_"I agree with Zelos. The only reason I don't tell you anything is because I can already tell that your friends have given you their thoughts on the matter."_

_Drake sighed. He knew there was something seriously wrong if someone with so much authority agreed with that idiot who was his best friend._

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures."_

_Ironwood fought the urge to scowl as he read the rest in complete silence, although both Nobles could tell what he was thinking more or less thanks to his facial expression, an example of this could be when he looked directly at Drake's right arm with a confused look._

_"Consider yourself very lucky, Drake. Not many are able to retrieve their arm in a battlefield, let alone have it re-attached." The general replied, unconsciously grabbing his right shoulder._

* * *

_Ironwood closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh as he finished reading the report._

_"Even though there were no casualties or any permanent wounds, this was indeed a catastrophe." He said, taking his hip flask out as he counted the reasons for it._

_"All of the Nobles that came were attacked; Cruxis definitely knew where they were going to be and took the liberty to separate them. Unwanted witnesses; even if Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee got there by pure coincidence, it didn't change the fact they found out a lot about things that were meant to be kept secret, such as the Exsphere or worse, Shadow."_

_In all honesty, the only positive thing about all of this was the fact that Zelos formed a pact with a Summon Spirit that will be without a doubt something useful for him… and Atlas._

_Drake nodded as the General took a sip. "They still don't know anything about Shadow or Gnome."_

_"You are right. Thankfully they don't know about the Exsphere either." Drake and Zelos eyed each other, unsure if they should tell him or not. "But that doesn't change the fact that we need to keep them quiet."_

_"We already took care of it." Drake instantly face palmed as Zelos simply beamed while the General's eye twitched._

_"Mister Wilder, what did you do?"_

_Zelos was taken back. Seriously, why did everyone assumed the worst when he was involved?_

* * *

_The General rubbed the spot between his eyes after hearing of the events of the night Team AZ spoke with team RWBY._

_Drake explained that revealing the Exsphere was the best course of action. Not only would it calm their curiosity, but also stopped any risk of either Weiss or Ruby going to Ozpin._

_The General was doubtful, especially since Weiss was the daughter of the head of the SDC, someone who would sacrifice as many Faunus as he could to obtain something like the Exsphere. Thankfully, Drake assured him that Weiss had ethics when it came to the lives of living beings, so her silence was secured._

_Then what about Shadow?_

_The sudden question made both Noble's scowl. The only answer they gave was that 'the subject was already taken care of' and explained they made sure they wouldn't go to Ozpin, thanks to Zelos, which made the General feel a little uneasy._

_"Why the hell does everyone thinks the worst of me?" Zelos asked as he sat in a corner making circles on the floor with his finger._

_Both Drake and the General ignored him as they continued talking._

_"For someone who's considered one of the smartest Nobles of your generation, you are taking too many unnecessary risks… again."_

_Both sighed._

_"Are you really going to stop doing anything related with Cruxis? Do you truly believe what Mithos told you?"_

_Drake gave a sad nod. "Yes. Our interactions with him gave us some answers, things to think about, but also more questions."_

_"Are you talking about your brother's killer and the relationship with Mountain Glenn?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, and I think that's why Kratos put Ozpin as my legal guardian." Drake replied with a hint of worry. "There's a reason why he didn't ask Dirk to be my legal guardian."_

_The General nodded, already aware of the event. "Kratos must have thought staying at Beacon would be best for your safety… this is serious."_

_Drake nodded. "I'm that's not the only thing that worries me. Mithos, a man over 4000 years old, said that he knew Kratos, Zelos' father and my biological father since that time. That means all three of them are from the same age."_

_"I'm as confused as you are, Drake. I've known Kratos since we were younger and he's aged like any other man or Faunus… it doesn't make any sense."_

_Drake shrugged his shoulders. "I am afraid the only person capable of answering that question is MIA."_

_"Only time will tell… perhaps it's for the best." Ironwood replied. "Your movements have already limited thanks to Ozpin."_

_"Do not remind me," Drake grunted, "I was seriously waiting for the end of the year to leave Beacon and never see the bastard again."_

_The General could tell the young noble had become less of a fan of Ozpin. "Be patient, Drake. I'm sure you won't have to deal with him, that is if you keep your head down for a while."_

_"Funny you should mention that, General." Zelos said, recovering from his meltdown and standing next to Drake. He laughed awkwardly, causing the General to look at both of them. "… I thought you said you weren't going after Cruxis."_

_"We aren't. Hell, I'm not even looking for my brother's killer, seeing that I've hit the biggest 'dead end' since I started." Drake replied as he also thought about the killer coming after him… just great._

_"Then who are you after? No, better question, what do you want to ask me for?"_

_Both Nobles eyed each other before nodding._

_"We would like to talk with a certain prisoner of yours, sir."_

_The General raised an eyebrow at Drake's petition._

_"OK, here's a hint." Said the redhead with a bored tone. "He is the selfproclaimed White Fang's resident kingpin."_

_The General looked confused at the reference Zelos, only to realize soon whom was he talking about. "Why would you want to speak with… you're going after the White Fang, aren't you?"_

_Ironwood didn't need to ask for any reason. They wanted revenge for what happened to Flynn, even though Yuri already evened the score, but the General didn't need to know that._

_"This the last favor I am gonna ask you, General. After that, it's best that we cut ties in case Ozpin catches wind of what I'm doing after now."_

_Drake knew the General understood. The Noble didn't want to risk putting the General in a bad spot again for yet another quest for revenge._

_"You do understand that your title as a Noble is going to be at risk if you're caught, right?"_

_Drake nodded, which caused the General to scowl._

_"So be it then. Come tomorrow, I'll order my men to have him ready."_

_The way Ironwood said that made Zelos raise an eyebrow._

_"Thank you, General." Drake said as he turned around while Zelos followed._

_"I knew things weren't going to be calm after what's happened."_

_The General took another sip from his flask as another door opened to reveal Regal Bryant, who's left-arm was bandaged._

_"We both knew this was coming." The Duke said._

_The General nodded as he watched the two Nobles. "I suppose you're bringing more bad news."_

_Regal scowled and then nodded._

_"Of course there would be more." Ironwood sighed._

* * *

_"Did you ask him?"_

_Ironwood shook his head after taking another sip from his flask. "We both knew what_ _the answer would be."_

_Could Mithos be trusted?_

_"No." The two men sighed simultaneously. Even if Drake believed what Mithos said, and even if he was indeed Drake's uncle, there was no way he could trust him._ _Mithos was responsible for various things... and simply because Drake was angry at him, not even giving him the chance... if there is even one to begin with._

_"Then what do we do, General?" Regal asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Mithos gave us information and tools to deal with the Exsphere. But no Atlas specialist or technology can comprehend the tools or data given to us."_

_The General didn't like the fact that Regal said he and the military were pretty much useless. "Even if we tell Drake, and he takes the news well, what makes you think he'll know what to do?"_

_Regal shook his head. "Drake would only be the means to an end." He replied._

_"...Care to explain?"_

_"Do you remember how good Lloyd Aurion was at making weapons a person could only dream of?"_

_"How could I forget?" The General asked, knowing full well of the abilities of most weapons forged by the late Noble._

_"Kratos told me once, that it was all thanks to an ancient way of crafting known only by Dirk." Regal replied. "Lloyd was the only person he passed his knowledge down to."_

_"Yes... I remember hearing something like that in the past." The General opened his eyes slightly knowing what Regal was trying to say. "You think that specific way of crafting and forging is the solution to the problem?"_

_Regal nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Unfortunately, Dirk is known for being stubborn. He swore that he would never forge or craft again once Lloyd's training was over."_

_"So he wouldn't help us…" Ironwood sighed, bitterly._

_"...Not even for a good cause." Regal replied._

_The General gave another sigh. "Atlas still has resources to spare, so we still have options. But if we are indeed useless in this situation-"_

_"I never said useless." Regal did his best to not smirk as he saw Ironwood's eye twitch._

_"-then our only option is too ask Drake for help." Ironwood finished, as Regal nodded._

_"Onto another subject... how bad was it?"_

_Regal scowled as he took out his scroll, tossing it to the general._

_"Our suspicions were right. The battle that took place near Atlas had residues of Kratos' Aura."_

_The General connected the scroll to the ship's computer, as a large digital screen appeared. His eyes narrowed at the level of destruction he witnessed._

_Trees had been torn out from the roots or scorched as several craters were spread across the vicinity. Deep gashes in the landscape spread across the ground along with several burning fires and smoke that reached towards the sky._

_"We also found residues of two more auras." Regal scowled and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Both of them with the same energy signatures as Kratos."_

_Ironwood scowled as well, because he knew right away what it meant._

_Drake, Lloyd and Zelos. Three young man that possessed the 'Hero's Bloodline.' The semblance of the Wings of Light, with the exception of Drake. The fact that those three had it, the information regarding Mithos, and knowing that he, and probably Kratos, were over 4000 years old, meant that there were at least two more users of that semblance._

_"Zelos' and Drake's fathers." James said as he got a very bad feeling._

_Were all of them fighting against the same opponent… or were they fighting among themselves? Those were only questions that were formulating in his head._

_But there was one that worried him and Regal the most. The possibility of Kratos Aurion being killed... or far worse... kidnapped._

_'And here I thought the situation with Amber was bad enough.'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Salutations!"

"Hey, Penny." Drake said flatly, greeting the ginger android.

"It's nice to see you fine and well!" Drake twitched at Penny's enthusiasm, especially when she took his hand and shook it up and down repeatedly.

'A pattern; There is definitely a pattern in this.' He thought, comparing Penny to Nora Valkyrie, another ginger-haired girl with deadly enthusiasm.

"General Ironwood asked me to escort you through the ship. So you're pretty much under my care."

Drake nodded. "Hey, Penny, could you please stop? I'd like to keep both my arms." He asked, referring to the deathly hand shaking she was giving him.

"Oops." She said, releasing her grip. "My apologies. Please follow me."

The Noble simply followed her and enjoyed the silence while he could.

"So…" That didn't last long. "How is Rita?"

"Hmm?" Drake looked at her curiously. "She's fine. She and Flynn send their regards."

"Oh… I see." Drake didn't want to ask why she got so nervous, because he knew she would pretty much give it away with one little hiccup.

"Did she say anything about me?" The robot in disguise asked with the intention of knowing if Rita or Flynn said something about her secret. She feared the worst when Drake stopped walking.

"Well…"

Penny tensed, especially when she took notice of his trembling shoulders, but it wasn't because of what she was thinking.

Drake had told Yuri of what he was planning on doing against the White Fang in Vale, which then Flynn found out, as did Rita.

'Be nice to her or else.'

That was the voice mail he received from the cat Faunus. She sounded very serious, which was weird considering how anti-social she was. That meant Penny had managed to be someone whom Rita considered a friend.

The idea became somehow logic considering how the two behaved, especially if he considered Rita's list of friends.

"It's nothing." He replied. His answer didn't make Penny feel any better. "You know," he said, earning her attention, "You should go pay her a visit next time you're in Mistral. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

That cheered her up. "Really!?"

"Yeah… it'd be good for her. As a matter of fact, can I ask you to try getting her out of her lab? At this rate her skin will be as white as a Schnee's if she doesn't take a walk under the sun."

People had told him several times 'Do you have a death wish?', right now he was seriously considering there was something wrong with him if he was doing this.

"Leave it to me. I'll make sure that she enjoys every second of it."

A death wish indeed.

"By the way, I never thanked you." Penny raised an eyebrow at Drake's statement. "You went and helped Flynn. I really appreciate it."

He knew it was the wrong thing to do the moment she looked down with a frown on her face. "No. Flynn was shot and nearly lost his life. Had it not being for the spirit he had a pact with-"

"Let's not think about that." Penny's eyes widened the moment she felt Drake's hand rub her head. "Everything turned out… ok in the end. Besides, even if things had turned out differently, it doesn't change the fact that you risked your life to help him. So… thanks."

Penny knew Drake Aurion was considered a cold person thanks to his file, and maybe a little information from the General, but she knew the warm feeling she sensed from his voice was real.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're way better in my book than a lot of people in this hellhole called Beacon."

She raised her head so they could meet eye to eye. "Really…?"

"Absolutely." He smiled, taking his hand off her head.

"…Does that make us friends?" The robot asked with enthusiasm, causing Drake to blink.

"Of course." He replied. He couldn't have said that more honestly even if he wanted to. Rita and Flynn already considered her a friend and Yuri probably did in the same criteria for helping them. Besides, even without his semblance, he could tell Penny was an innocent soul and trustworthy, so there weren't any doubts that she couldn't be trusted… not to mention the fact that she knew about the spirits and his part in all of it.

Drake's thoughts and breathing were interrupted when he felt himself pulled into a tight embrace from the android.

"Sensational!" Penny exclaimed. "I cannot wait to introduce you to my other friends! I'm certain you will love them."

Drake felt a pain in his neck in that instant. 'For some reason, I don't think that'll not happen.'

Upon releasing her grip on Drake's neck, Penny took his hand as she led him through the ship.

"Speaking of friends," "how is Volt?"

* * *

"He's on James' ship."

Ozpin nodded as he and Glynda looked at a digital map showing Drake's position.

"Do you still think he's going to give up on all that's related to Cruxis?"

Glynda didn't need to think it twice, she knew Drake wouldn't stop in his revenge. And now she had the evidence to back her words, because she knew the relation the Noble and James had.

But Ozpin didn't think the same. He knew Drake's words after the council meeting were honest, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop doing anything.

"No… I think he's going after the White Fang now."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "It makes sense seeing that his friend was shot. But how are you so sure?"

Ozpin only looked at the screen. "Because he's going to the holding cells and we both know who just happens to be there."

It took Goodwitch about half minute to realize who was Ozpin talking about. "But why? He hasn't been cooperative in anything related to the White Fang. He even keeps claiming he was the mastermind behind everything."

Which was something that was an obvious lie.

"…Mr. Aurion either knows something we don't, or he's going after something more than the White Fang." The headmaster replied with a grim face and tone, something Glynda caught easily.

"You've been more wary than usual."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You haven't refilled that mug ever since we returned from that council meeting a couple of days ago."

Ozpin's widened as he looked at said mug, only to see there was nothing but Spider webs and dust.

"I'm afraid you might be right about that." He sighed before standing up and taking another mug before serving himself coffee.

"There's something else that has been bothering you ever since that meeting… And I know it's not only because of Mr. Aurion."

Ozpin chuckled as he walked back and answered before taking a sip from his mug. "You are right and wrong at the same time."

The good witch raised an eyebrow.

"The problem is not not only with Drake, but with Kratos Aurion himself."

That got Glynda's curiosity. "How so?"

Ozpin took another sip and sat back on his chair. "Back in the council room, the councilmen said that Kratos had gone on many top secret missions in the past for the good of the kingdom and knew things no normal man should, not even the council."

Glynda tensed. "Are you insinuating he knows about them?"

Ozpin shook his head. "I'm not insinuating anything, Glynda. Because he himself told me the night Drake and the rest of the Nobles were sent to the hospital that night."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Let me get this straight. You are leaving your son under my care?" Ozpin asked as he looked out the window of his office while there was a huge screen in the middle of the room that said 'sound only.'_

_"Yes." There was a short pause. "I'll be ta-"_

_"May I ask why?" Ozpin asked, expected a response, but decided to keep talking seeing that the person in the other line said nothing._

_"When I went to you all those months ago to suggest forcing Drake into my academy, I thought you agreed because you believed in my words; that your son was wasting his time and potential, but with time in my academy, he would learn and focus his abilities into something else."_

_He turned around and walked over to his chair. "But in reality you used me and my academy for a reason."_

_"… And why would you think that, Ozpin?"_

_"If I had to guess, to slow him down in his quest. Something, if I may comment, worked rather well taking into account how occupied he was with classes, among many other things."_

_Ozpin heard a 'Ha', on the other line, but it wasn't from Kratos._

_"Somehow, I feel like this petition is a little different than just slowing him down. You want to lock him inside my academy, all in order to limit his movements, but not for his revenge. You want to prevent something from getting him."_

_Ozpin heard the second voice once more this time. "Wow. You really are as smart everyone says you are… or rather too paranoid to reach that kind of conclusion."_

_The headmaster raised an eyebrow at the statement, but decided to ignore the second voice. "Don't be like your stepson, Kratos." He sighed. "Put a little more trust in me and-"_

_"And full of yourself as well. I haven't heard such arrogance in a long time." The second voice said once more, to which Ozpin had enough._

_"I am sorry, but this is a private call. So I would appreciate if you got off the scroll and let Mr. Aurion talk."_

_"I'm afraid that's not possible, considering he's letting me talk on his free will. Huh, I guess that means you're not worth his time."_

_The headmaster's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you think this is a joke?" He said, raising his voice. The person on the other line was trying to get on his nerves, and he was succeeding._

_"Not at all. This is a very serious matter." The person replied calmly. "Unfortunately, I think it's you who's playing a game."_

_Ozpin placed his mug on his desk as he folded his hands. "Excuse me?" His tone was lower this time, but everyone hearing the conversation could tell he was forcing it._

_"I may not have all the details… but I don't need them. Because I know you, my dear headmaster, have been trying to figure out what Drake's hiding while thinking all of this is a game of chess with the intention of having control over Drake's movements."_

_The man's voice was so calm that Ozpin couldn't detect any kind of emotion, but if he had to guess which one was… he would have to put all of his coffee in anger._

_"He's young. Without someone to guide him properly-"_

_"Spare us the ethical speech, headmaster. No one's going to believe it."_

_The headmaster's fists clenched._

_"Tell you what?" The mysterious man said. "We're just wasting our time here, so why don't you stop your futile attempts in getting somewhere and do what was asked to you."_

_Ozpin was about to retort back, but the person in the other line beat him to it, with something he was not expecting to hear._

_"I mean, you and your little group are already taking care of a magically powered girl."_

_The eyes of the headmaster widened as he stood up and slammed his palms on the table, making the mug fell and wet everything that was on it with coffee._

_"Oh, looks like I touched a nerve."_

_Ozpin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who are you?"_

_"Who I am isn't important. But this is what you need to know. Kratos and I know that you won't be able to get anything out of this, so we're not really worried in that regard. But we'd really like you to keep an eye in that troublesome blonde known as Drake."_

_"You ask me that, yet you know how he can be."_

_"Yes, we know that better than anyone. Stubbornness runs in his blood after all."_

_"Can you at least tell me how bad this is?"_

_"Hmm… let me think of a scale for this… at least 100 times worst than that overgrown lizard sleeping under the mountain."_

_Ozpin didn't show any reaction this time, he honestly thought he couldn't be any more surprised._

_"You do realize I now have more drive to find what is going on than ever, do you?"_

_"You're welcome to try, headmaster." This time it was Kratos who spoke. "But please have in mind, that if something happens to my son under your watch, I'm coming for you."_

_Ozpin calmly sat down in his chair and put his hands together and took notice of something. "Now I understand why Kratos didn't talk until the end." He thought out loud, looking at his trembling hands._

_The Traitor of the Heavens really knew how to make something so simple sound like a big threat._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Does he also know about Amber's condition?" Goodwitch asked with an unreadable look.

"Taking our conversation as a reference point, no. But that doesn't make me feel any better. With the conversation I had with them, and the councilman's comment, I'm forced to believe that Kratos Aurion may know more of the mysteries of Remnant than any of us."

Glynda looked at the digital screen once more. "So, what's the plan?"

Ozpin scowled. "Whoever I was with, said I was taking this like a chess game… so that is what we'll have to do."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. He was going to wait and observe all of Drake's movements, because he was human, and all humans make mistakes. So it was only a matter of time before Drake made a mistake.

In other words-

"We need to be patient."

* * *

Drake Aurion sat in a white room with only a window, a table and two chairs. One which he was using, while the other-

"Say… kid, didn't you punch me in the face about a week ago?"

Was being used by a man wearing a straitjacket with orange hair that covered one of his green eyes; Roman Torchwick.

* * *

**AN: Team RWBY was meant to appear in this chapter and have a segment of what they were planning to do… but I already crossed my word limit 3000 words ago. **

**And with this chapter marks the start of the major interation and cross of paths of The Nobles with RWBY, and Ozpin.**

**Speaking of RWBY, or mainly the B in the team. Please give me your thoughts in her way of acting and behavior torwards the threat that her new life was facing. **


	46. Just Business

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Beta:****Termin8r**

**Chapter 40 **

"There has to be something we can do to convince him." Weiss said, sitting down on her bed while Ruby sat on hers.

"We need to get closer first…" She replied, looking at her sister.

Yang had a face that could kill anyone. She had tried to speak with Drake the day after their little "meeting". Unfortunately things didn't go her way at all.

"That rott-en je-rk!" She grunted as her whole body twitched with every syllable.

By jerk, she didn't mean Drake. She tried talking with him before and after class; throwing papers at him, trying to sit with him during lunch. But every time she tried, Zelos was there to prevent it somehow; having Drake sit on the other side of the classroom, leaving right after class ended and using the other students to hide in plain sight. He'd also catch any notes she'd throw without Drake noticing. And although Drake hadn't been in the dining hall when she and her team were there, she knew it was because of Zelos.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg. When Yang tried using the window to get into their dorm, she was completely shocked, both literally and figuratively, when she was electrified the moment she put her hands on the window sill.

"It's standing up again…" Ruby stated, as she noticed her sister's hair looked even worse than it did before. Yang sighed heavily, knowing that no amount of combing would be effective at the moment.

"There's something that's been bugging me." Yang's eye twitched involuntarily at the amusement in Weiss's voice. "Why did you use the window?"

Yang didn't answer, trying her best to give Weiss an angry look.

Keyword being "trying".

"Even if we can get past the buffoon's defenses, there's no certainty that convincing Drake is possible." Weiss replied.

In all honesty, Weiss could understand and acknowledge Drake's anger. She had been in the same position as him during the first semester. No. If she had to say it herself, Drake's anger and hate far exceeded her's for Blake's relationship with the White Fang.

If it had been a different time, the heiress would've stood by Drake on this. Unfortunately, just like Drake told the bartender that night; Blake was really trying to be a better person and had made her intentions clear.

But all Drake saw was a guilty Faunus that harmed his friends directly and indirectly.

Weiss sighed deeply. She couldn't blame him or antagonize him for that. Every action he did was justified… but what he and Zelos were doing was cruel, even to her.

If Weiss had been in Drake's shoes, she would've taken Blake to the authorities, plain and simply. The Nobles, on the other hand, left a lingering threat in Blake's mind.

She couldn't run away and hide like Weiss thought she would, not that she blamed Blake's way if thinking. All habits simply die hard. But it didn't end there; Blake wasn't just locked like an animal in a cage, figuratively speaking, she was someone waiting for her sentence to come.

The jury was none other than Flynn and Yuri.

Weiss wondered what was going through Blake's mind at the moment. Maybe she was thinking of a way to escape? A solution to her problem? Or maybe, and probably the most possible option… thinking in a single sound.

Tick-tock.

The countdown of a clock.

What was the countdown for, you ask?

The moment someone threw down their door and arrested her… or worse. It could be anyone; Yuri, Flynn, Drake, Zelos, The Headmaster, The General, The Authorities… basically anyone with a high level of authority.

But that wasn't the worst part. The actual countdown was unknown to her or anyone in the room. It could happen at any moment if Zelos wanted it, and that was what tortured her the most, what was driving her into despair little by little.

"We need to change our approach. Zelos clearly won't allow us to speak with Drake."

Weiss's train of thought crashed hard as her eyes twitched the moment she heard that name.

"The nerve of that idiot. How dare he tie us down and threaten us, US!" Weiss stood up from her bed and started to pace back and forth.

"He's always been a carefree fool with everything, even with his title as a Noble! If he thinks I'm going to buy that 'tough guy' act, he's dead wrong!"

Ruby didn't know whether laugh or not at Weiss's attitude, because she was pretty sure that what her partner was doing could be considered childish.

"Hmm… looks like it's only you and me, sis." She replied, not daring to interrupt her partner's ranting. Although the same conclusion came about her sister when she realized she was not only twitching, but her eyes were red as well.

Nothing good was going to come from being angry, especially since she was angry at Drake, although Zelos was a little higher on her list thanks to his parting words.

Ruby sighed. Yang and Weiss weren't going to come up with a solution in helping Blake, which only left-

"Any ideas, Blake?"

The person with the problem, although she was probably the worst person to ask, if her mood was to be considered.

Blake Belladonna sat on the window ledge, looking at the horizon with an unreadable look.

She hadn't gone to any classes. Even if she was forced to go, her attention was somewhere else. The subject of food was another problem. She refused to go in the dining hall and even when her team brought her something she refused to eat it. Frankly, Ruby didn't want to think about her hygiene, although she thought it was mainly because of her heritage… only Blake knew.

"Blake." She called once more, but she got no response. The young leader looked back at her other teammates to see no change on their attitudes before standing up from her bed and sitting next to Blake on the window ledge.

"Listen… I know you think everything is hopeless right now… but I'm sure we can find a solution for this and-"

Ruby stopped in mid sentence and frowned the moment she saw Blake's lips barely move. Her voice was lower than a whisper, but Ruby somehow managed to hear her say, "Please stop…"

Blake's lips started moving again, but this time more audible.

"I've already been thinking of a way to solve this problem." She kept staring out into space, simply because she didn't want to look Ruby in the eye.

"But it's clear to me that Zelos was right. I can't go to Ozpin; doing so will not only endanger me, but all of you and him as well. Trying to come clean is something I can't afford, I'm too much of a coward to handle the eyes of everyone… and the same goes for trying to talk with Drake."

"…Nope."

Blake sighed internally; somehow she knew that would be Ruby's response.

"Ruby, it's not that simple-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Blake's eyes widened ever so slightly to see that Ruby was scowling a little, or at least was trying to.

"You haven't even tried and you're already giving up. Ok, I get it, you're afraid. So leave it to us."

Ruby stood up from the window as Blake stared in shock. "I'm sorry, what?"

Yang and Weiss looked at each other seeing that Blake raised her voice.

"Oh, you heard me. Stay there and be the poor damsel in distress while we solve this. Because in this state you won't think straight."

Blake scowled at the 'damsel in distress' comment. "Ruby. This isn't a game-"

The Faunus stopped when her leader raised her hand. "Of course it isn't. That's why we're trying to help you, even if you don't want us to."

Blake seemed to ignore her. "And I appreciate it, Ruby, I really do. But you're acting like a child, if you think we can find a solution that will work out."

Ruby gave her teammate her trademark smile. "Then just wait for this child and the rest of her team to solve your problem."

Blake let out a deep sigh as she looked down in shame.

'Just how long do I have to keep running?' She thought.

"Fine… I'll… we'll deal with this… together."

Everyone smiled at Blake.

"Ab-out damn time, ki-tty." Replied an still electrocuted Yang as he eyes returned to their usual color.

Weiss sat back on her bed. "Now that we're on this… what's the plan?"

They resolved one problem, only to return to square one.

"The only thing I can think of is speaking with Ozpin about this. Not to reveal anything about Cruxis like we promised, but tell him about your problem."

The Faunus shook her head as she sat on the bed above Yang to avoid her partner's electric personality.

"No. That's probably what Zelos will be expecting us to do." Blake replied.

"Not to mention the chance that Drake and Zelos spoke with the General about this."

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "I don't think that would be wise. We all know Drake has little self-preservation, but he's not stupid. Telling the General about us means he would also be putting himself in a position he wouldn't like."

"I'm only giving a possibility." Blake replied.

"What about getting something on them. Something else besides of what we know. Something more… believable." Weiss replied, recalling what Zelos had said before.

"I really don't want us to resort to blackmail…" Ruby replied, causing both Weiss and Blake to sigh at her way of thinking.

"It is not like those two would give us the same threat, Ruby." Weiss replied.

"I don't care. We're going to solve this differently."

The heiress fought the urge to groan as she rubbed the spot between her eyes. "And here I thought dealing with the bloody White Fang was more than enough trouble for us."

"Agreed." Blake said as Yang nodded, but it was only Ruby who had a different opinion.

"You are a genius!" She exclaimed, using her semblance to appear in front of her.

"What!? What did I say?" Weiss asked, jumping out of her bed.

"Absolutely not." Blake said, crossing her arms.

Weiss and Yang looked at Blake, whose face was dead serious.

"Absolutely yes!" Ruby shouted back. "He's the solution to all of this."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, wondering how she started this and how Blake understood Ruby while she didn't.

"I don't get it. Who are you talking about?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Really?" Blake asked with a blank tone. "You're the one that gave her the idea of going after him."

Weiss' scared eye twitched. "No I didn't. All I said was how I thought the bloody White F-" Weiss's eyes widened in realization. "…Actually, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

"That's because you haven't heard the stories!" Blake shouted, trying to dissuade her team. She wanted to find a solution for all of this, not to end up slaughtered.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck we're talking about!?" Yang's outburst was accompanied by her flaring hair and a stomp on the floor. She was so angry that she didn't realize her ticks had stopped.

"Asch The Bloody." Her teammates said in perfect unison, making Yang's eyes open wide.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

The person responsible for the events of the bloody winter and death of Colette Brunel, the very same person that was took part and gave the information to the White Fang in order to take out the Nobles.

Surely, one of the people that not only Drake but all of the Noble's hated, Asch The Bloody.

"I'm sure we can come up with a deal of sorts, if we manage to bring Asch The Bloody to him." Weiss replied reaching the same conclusion as Yang while Ruby nodded eagerly.

"He might not forgive, Blake… But with this there might be a chance for her."

"Can you please listen to yourselves!?" Everyone looked at Blake. "We're not only talking about him, but the White Fang as well. Not to mention the fact that he's a skilled and experienced assassin! He's on a whole nother league than any Grimm we've ever faced!"

All three stared at her in dead silence. "Now you see-"

"Nah." Ruby exclaimed as she raised her hand. "So, anyone who wants to go and capture a very dangerous person so a another troublesome classmate will stay quiet about the past transgressions of our resident cat…" Ruby took a deep breath while Blake's eye twitched at the comment of the cat. "Say 'I'."

Weiss and Yang only raised their hands to Ruby's disappointment. "Why doesn't anyone ever say 'I'?"

Her question was easily ignored as Yang stared at Blake, who was giving them a face that was showing a lot of emotion.

Anger, annoyance, sadness, and finally… acceptance. "You'll do this with or without me anyway. Might as well go down together if we fail." And with that said, she raised her hand with a smile.

"And there is the grump we all know and love." Yang walked to her partner and put her hand around her shoulder. "Now, let's get you into a shower, you stink." Blake's ears twitched once more in annoyance, even though she admitted Yang was right. "And let's get you something to eat while we're at it." Her body wasn't clearly on her side either, because her stomach released a massive growl that made everyone stop for a second.

"… Three tunas coming up… at least I hope so seeing how badly you in need of it."

Blake didn't have the strength to argue back, because once again she was looking at the floor in shame, only this time with a red face.

"After Blake's ready, we should go to that bar Drake associates with."

Everyone looked at Weiss.

"Why? Drake himself said Lee didn't have any information about Asch." Yang said as Blake nodded in agreement, which elicited a chuckle from Weiss.

"Yes. But what Drake and that buffoon forgot is that he's working with the White Fang."

Ruby caught wind of Weiss's idea. "So basically keep doing what we've been doing before."

Weiss nodded. "Yes. And we need to be fast before both of them figure out the same as us, seeing that Drake is probably still looking for other sources of information. So, I suggest we re-start the investigation of the White Fang ASAP."

Ruby and Blake took Weiss's advice seriously, Yang on the other hand not so much. She was way happier thinking in having the upper hand on Drake and beat him at something. Don't get her wrong, this was a serious situation, but the satisfaction of beating the Noble in something that wasn't combat related was something she couldn't wait for.

"Relax, he's not gonna find anything in any other sources seeing how he was out of good luck the last time. I'm pretty sure there's no one in Remnant that could give him some useful Intel."

Yang laughed again while the rest agreed with her a little in what she said… and how wrong she was.

* * *

Drake Aurion was somehow amused with Roman Torchwick, "The Modern Kingpin of Crime", who sat across from him, wearing a straightjacket which Penny said was 'necessary'.

It turned out that the orange haired thief managed to snag a few things, although they weren't dangerous or part of any escape plan. He only took simple things like food, a lighter and even a cigar. Ironwood came to the conclusion that perhaps the guards got close enough for Roman to pick their pockets, which was the reason for the straightjacket. It didn't seem to do any good, seeing how guards still found their pockets empty afterwards.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've ever spoken." Drake replied, trying to avoid Roman's previous question, which was futile seeing the man was a master at lying.

"Don't use facts to get out of the obvious." Roman replied, leaning his head forward. "Besides, this is the third time I've seen you: Now, after the breach, and of course, the docks."

Drake was a little surprised at the last one since he was only there for less than 3 minutes.

"I'm curious though," he continued, "why didn't you and your orange haired friend help that annoying monkey and his troublesome companion?"

'Goddammit Zelos.' Drake cursed at the mention of the color orange. "You weren't my problem. I had more important things to do than babysit a black cat who lives up to the superstition." Drake said in a flat tone.

Roman chuckled. "If the other brats thought the same, then maybe my life would be easier."

The blonde didn't show any reaction. "You're a thief complaining about someone trying to capture you? It comes with the job. If you don't want to deal with the authority, or in your case, annoying brats, then change your career. If not, then deal with it."

He expected Roman to chuckle again or argue back, but all he did was stare at him.

"What?"

The question made the thief stop his train of thought. "Nothing… you just reminded me of someone… although less scary."

'Nor using heels and a killer dress.' Roman thought as he quickly shook the image of a pair of glowing amber eyes out of his head. "So…" he said enthusiastically. "To what do I owe the honor of someone as Noble as you to visit me?"

Drake was a little surprised at the statement, but not so much at the clear pun. "I'm surprised you know about me."

Roman snorted. "How could I not? Those damn animals literally have pictures of you and your friends for target practice. The only thing they're missing is a damn voodoo altar for you judging by how much they hate you." Roman leaned back. "Let me tell you something, if those idiots worked as much they cursed you, besides other things, my partnership with them wouldn't have been so annoying."

"If you ask me, the only thing at fault here is your poor decisions in partnerships. Pretty ironic for ironic for the self-proclaimed Kingpin of Crime."

Roman's eye twitched. 'I was forced to, brat.' He growled in his head

"I do have to admit," he sighed, "whoever wants to work with those animals, really has a poor taste in choices."

He didn't know why, but he knew Drake was giving him a serious blank stare behind his scarf. "You just called yourself a man of poor taste."

'Once again, not my choice, kid.' Roman thought annoyingly as he gave a serious face for the first time since the two started talking. "Let's get serious, shall we?" Roman replied. He finally noticed that Drake had been staring intensely since the start of the conversation.

'Yup, weirder and weirder with each one I meet.'

"I know what you're doing." Roman replied. "Psychology 101; let someone feel comfortable with you and he may open up to you. It is one of the oldest tricks on the book. Hell, I use it 85% percent of the time. So let me ask you… what do you want? Because I'm sure this isn't one of the General's attempt to make me spil-"

"Asch the Bloody…"

Roman stopped mid-sentence as he stared directly at the blonde to see if he was serious.

"Damn… you are serious."

Drake spoke once more before the Roman could. "He's not affiliated with the White Fang, so you wouldn't be speaking about their actions."

Roman stared for awhile, only to break into laughter. "Damn, I would clap if I could! Ok then, let's say you can get some actual Intel from me. What do you have to offer in exchange?"

Torchwick knew the boy wasn't a fool. He wouldn't have come if he didn't have something to offer.

"Unfortunately for you, any chance of getting you out of here is out of the equation. But I'm sure something can be done with your situation." Drake moved his hand to take something from his jacket.

Roman's eyes widened to see what the boy held out in front of him. "I-Is that…?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep. A very expensive cigar imported from Mistral."

Roman's eyes narrowed before snorting, "I feel insulted that you're trying to buy me wi-"

"I also have some imported from Vacuo. Heard they're the best." Drake replied, presenting two cigars instead of one to Roman.

'Show something good to get someone's attention, and then show something even better.' Roman thought as he leaned forward.

"You wouldn't happen to have something decent to eat, would you? Living on energy bars and the crap here isn't exactly good for my health."

"A cheese burger…"

The ginger stared blankly as Drake raised his other hand to show said burger. "When did you even… ugh... forget it! Just… give me a second…" Drake raised an eyebrow as Roman struggled with his straightjacket as it came off little by little.

"Now we can talk." He replied, stretching his arms while the door to the room opened as several guards barged in.

Drake raised his palm indicating to stop without taking his gaze off. "We're just having a talk, nothing to worry about."

The guards looked at each other before looking back at the Noble. "Alright, sir. We'll be standing by in case something happens."

"I appreciate it." He replied, giving Roman the things he had showed him before while the guards left.

"Now, what can you really offer me? Because I know you can do more than this." Roman replied, taking a bite out of the burger. Even if it was junk food, it was without a doubt the best thing he had eaten since his 'imprisonment'.

"Change your cell to a more comfortable one, more edible food, even some sort of entrainment. As long it isn't anything to do with making contact outside of the ship."

Roman looked at the blonde with a neutral face as he kept eating. "That is so nice and all… but there's something I'm not getting… Why offer me your best deal at once? You could've offered the best food or all the cigars I could smoke and I would've said 'yes'."

The Noble leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Because believe it or not, you're my last resort. If you're honest with me, I'll any arrangements I can."

Roman raised his index finger and shook it rapidly. "No-no-no. I know when someone is trying to play me to get something they want; this would be the perfect example for it. But the thing is…"

Roman leaned forward once he finished his food.

"You're not lying about the things you've offered. So I need to ask, why? Also, I find it hard to believe that I'm your last resort. I'm sure the good old headmaster of yours would be willing to help."

The answer Roman got was accompanied by a deep scowl and glowing eyes. "Contrary to Ozpin and some others, you haven't done anything to me or my friends. You aren't trying to take control of my actions. To summarize: you haven't done anything to make me hate you."

Roman smirked after analyzing the words he heard and chuckled. "There's a lot of hate in that voice yours, kid. But that way of thinking is pretty childish."

Drake blinked. "Is it really? Because that's why I never really gave any mind in going after you for your crimes, unlike some other people. But if you want to see it another way, here it is: don't cross me, that way I won't have a reason to harm you."

Every bit of humor left Roman as he accepted Drake's reasoning for two things: one, because he was right about not being crossing paths with him unlike a certain 'Red'. And two, because he too followed the same principle in his business.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed after taking one of the cigars Drake gave him while the boy tossed him a lighter. "You really came prepared." Drake didn't say anything. He just stared as he flames of the lighter burned the tip of the cigar as he began to relax.

"… Officially speaking, Asch the Bloody was never part of the White Fang, at least that's what the rumors say."

Drake nodded, already aware of that bit of information while hiding his surprise from Roman suddenly talking about the matter of importance.

"The first time he appeared was after they decided to go red. Of course, at the time, the name 'The Bloody' was already well known in the crime underworld, so the White Fang really didn't have any problem in accepting his help… although many think it was also because there were rumors about Asch being a Faunus. Only the higher ups of the White Fang really know."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Why would they think otherwise?"

"Because of his way of speaking. According to the rumors, he never referred to the Faunus as 'his kind' like the others, but he did refer to our kind as 'trash'. Well… all except for his brother, although everyone affirmed they weren't related."

"Brother…?" Drake's eyes opened slightly as Roman noticed his surprised look. "Zagi, The Bloody."

Roman's face showed the same surprise as the Noble. "Now I am surprised. That's a name many people make sure never to mention… But that doesn't matter now, does it?"

Drake nodded as he reverted to his stoic expression thanks to Yuri's little information. "Yes, that man is long gone."

Roman smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. They never found his body. And you know how things work when that happens…"

'Hopefully that's because Yuri disposed of his body.' Drake thought as he continued listening.

"Asch was only the tip of the iceberg. Zagi was the real psycho, believe me I can corroborate that since I actually met him. Definitely one of the three scariest people I've met in my career. He was such a psycho, the White Fang avoided to work with him if possible… but that didn't mean they weren't kindly to Asch."

The way Roman said that last part caught Drake's attention.

"Before the White Fang became the terrorist groups we all know and love," clear sarcasm, "they used to shelter all wounded Faunus in facilities they managed to get. Some built by them, and some given by the councils to show their 'support'. But let's focus on the first ones, shall we? All facilities were turned into safe or storage houses… all but one."

"His own personal base?" Drake inquired.

"Bingo." Roman snapped his fingers. "It was the very first base they built back in the old days, and for obvious reasons, it was outside the city."

Of course, putting a building that belonged to Faunus inside the city it was like painting a bullseye on your back, especially if you were a Faunus protester.

"Asch probably saw the location as a base for his own operations in Vale. Even if he isn't working with the White Fang, there's a chance he might be there… that's if he's even in the city."

'Oh believe me, he is.' Drake thought. "And where would this safe house be?"

Roman smirked. "70 km to the west and 42 km to the north of a certain place…?"

Drake's eyes narrowed at the way Roman was giving him the information as he looked at the one-way mirror. Roman didn't want anyone else but him to know… something that Drake really appreciated.

"And this certain place being…"

A chuckle escaped the thief's mouth as he answered after leaning his face one last time. "It was once considered 'a wonderful place to live'."

Roman smirked as he saw Drake's eyes turn slit. The boy's reaction told him he knew what he was talking about.

"Thanks. I will keep my part of the word, if there is any indication of what you say it is truth." Replied the blonde as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Say… let me ask you something."

The Noble turned around and looked at Roman giving a devil's smile. "Just out of curiosity… why trust me? A notorious criminal whose one of the most dangerous people in Remnant."

'And I thought he wouldn't be so full of himself.'

"Why not trust the illustrious Professor Ozpin, a true example of a human being and huntsman. "

"I told you; you still haven't given me a reason to hate you." Drake replied as his eyes started glowing again.

"Makes me wonder why you're not on our side…"

Roman closed his eyes and laughed, not noticing he had managed to make Drake think very deeply about his statement as he turned to leave.

* * *

"You going right now?" Zelos asked on the other end of the line.

"No." Drake replied, taking out the white scroll given to him by Ozpin. "This kind of thing usually takes the whole damn day, so I'm gonna eat something big before going there." He replied as he typed: _'Going to the city. Might also go pass by home._'

"You should have some time to end your revenge prank and meet me in the city. We'll go after that." Drake said as he sent the message while he heard cats on the other line.

"Easy Mr. Whiskers, it is almost over."

Drake's eyes twitched. "I told you not to name them."

"Chill, man. I already made it so they would go to a sanctuary in Vacuo."

"At least they'll have plenty of sand to crap on."

Drake stopped instantly after saying those words as silence took over the conversation for a minute.

"Did you just-"

"NO."

Drake started walking again with a scowl on his face.

"Geez, man. Xiao Long really IS affecting you." Drake almost snarled at the comment, but ignored it. "Anyways… how did you find the conversation with Torchwick?"

Drake stopped once more, but this time in worry at what Torchwick said in the end.

"Drake?" Zelos asked, noticing uncomfortable silence between the two.

"I… find it very uncomfortable that I found him in way better terms than Ozpin…"

Zelos snorted. "Not really surprised there."

Drake nodded as the sound of the white scroll caught his attention.

"Damn it." Drake growled as he hurried off again after reading the contents of the scroll.

"What?"

"Ozpin said and I quote; _'Ok. But I'll be sending someone with you. I have to keep an eye on you after all._' I bet the bastard was smirking as he wrote that." Drake said as he quickly typed a reply while making sure not to walk into anyone.

'_Fine…_' He wrote. '_But I'm not going to waste any time waiting for them. If you want someone to shadow me, he better find me first._'

Drake didn't waste a second in sending the message as his pace quickened.

"I'm gonna head to our rendezvous point. I can't risk any diversion from whoever Ozpin's leaving me with."

"Got it. I'll try to finish this quickly and join you later. Don't worry, I'll fly low to the ground so no one sees my semblance."

Drake didn't have a problem with that. He was about to reply back, but when he got another message on the white scroll.

'_Don't worry about such things. __**She**__ shouldn't have any trouble keeping up with you.'_

"What did he say now?" Zelos asked, figuring out the reason Drake didn't replied back was because Ozpin wrote him again. "Drake?"

He didn't answer as he reached the parking lot while catching his breath. He felt everything crumble around him as he saw a familiar brunette checking out his car.

"Damn it… we might have to change of plans, Zelos. Talk to you later." Drake ended the call as he approached the car.

"You know, I'm happy Yuri's bike was the one I destroyed during the breach." Drake stopped a meter away from the girl as she turned around. "Well… indirectly destroyed. But that isn't important, right?"

Drake let out a heavy sigh as he recognized the sunglasses covering a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Coco."

"Drake."

Coco simply grinned after greeting each other before walking around the car to open the passenger's door. "So, are we gonna stand here all day… or are we going to the city?"

Drake said nothing as he sat in the driver's seat.

"What kind of model is this anyway? I didn't see any logo at all."

"It was custom made. It was a little project Flynn and his dad worked on in their free time."

Drake started the car and leaned back in his seat, releasing a heavy sigh.

"You seem stressed."

'No shit.' He thought. "What do you want, Coco?"

Her smile never left her face as she leaned back as well. "You know why I'm here and I know where you're going. I think you already know the answer."

Drake rubbed the spot between his eyes.

"Did you really think you could outsmart the headmaster?" Coco chuckled. "Or by an extent, me?"

"…You can't blame a guy for trying." Drake muttered. Both kept quiet while Drake analyzed Coco's mischievous smirk. "What do you want?" He repeated, this time with a little less patience.

The look on Coco's face couldn't have made the conclusion any clearer; Coco was somehow bought so she could track Drake's movements.

"Why are you being so cold to me after everything we've been through?" She asked, leaning closer, moving down his scarf and playfully slapping his cheek; something that clearly annoyed him as she noticed by the twitch in his eye.

But he couldn't do anything, because right now she had all the cards. She heavily restricted his movements, so he had to be careful with his temper… even though he knew it would just amuse her more.

"You want me to leave you alone, don't you?"

Drake nodded.

"To go and do whatever it is you're keeping a secret." She leaned back in her seat. "Is it related to whatever reason that red horned bastard was in the forest?"

"Being honest, no, it isn't." He looked at her. "I'm just visiting someplace close to home. There's something I have to check."

Coco nodded. "I don't take you for liar… so I'm going to believe you. But I wonder…" She eyed him carefully. "Why don't you want me to go?"

"Because the Aurion Manor is a place that not many people know of. It's better to be kept that way."

The Fashionista raised an eyebrow. "…Ok~." She said awkwardly. "I guess you just don't want Ozpin knowing where it is, right?"

He nodded, to which she nodded in return. "Got it… this is what we're gonna do. I don't have my chaperones with me."

Drake gave her a blank face, wondering if she treated her teammates like that everywhere or only when she went out shopping. "And I know you wouldn't be kind enough to do it."

He scoffed at the idea.

"And I don't want to carry them either, especially through all that pain of walking and then returning to Beacon in an airship."

Drake only agreed with the airship part for obvious reasons.

"So, instead of doing all of that, you drive us to the city where you can go and do your thing while I do mine. Afterwards, you pick me up and take us back to Beacon… though you will have to carry my bags back to my dorm."

Drake sighed, of course it would end up with him carrying her bags… at least it sounded like a fair deal.

"Got it. But what about Ozpin? Wouldn't he call you to ask what I'm doing?"

"Don't worry about it." Drake's eyes opened slightly as he saw Coco move closer, only to stop before their noses could touch.

"What does this sudden act have to do with the current problem?" Drake asked in a low but calm voice.

Coco moved her glasses down slightly in order for Drake to look her straight in the eye.

"It has everything to do with it." She smiled and got closer. "I needed this." She pulled back to present Drake's white scroll. "With this, Ozpin will think you're still in the city. If he asks why we didn't come home yet, I'll just say you were stubborn and didn't want to take me." Coco looked at Drake with an innocent smile as his eye twitched.

"What?" She teased. "You wanted a kiss?"

Drake simply looked to what was in front of him and fastened his seatbelt while he tried his best to ignore her… which was impossible considering her mouth was now close to his ear.

"I wouldn't mind, you know?" Her fingers ran along his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "And judging by that lemon breath, it would leave a great taste in my mouth."

She sighed seeing Drake showed no reaction at all.

"Fool me once, shame on you." He replied as Coco leaned back after fastening her seatbelt.

"For someone as serious as you, you really are easy to tease." She replied eyeing him. "I think it's cute." She just kept smiling after seeing his right eye twitch once more.

'Note to self; buy sun glasses.'

That way no one would see his tic.

"Oh, one final thing." She looked at him while he mentally sighed. "That coffee we agreed on last time… I could really use it now."

The mention of coffee made Drake remember something. Now that his problem with Ozpin was somehow solved, he could now eat calmly at Rise's.

"Good idea, I could use something to eat."

"Oh my." Drake fought the urge to face palm the moment she heard Coco's voice, because it was the same tone Yang used whenever she had something to use against him.

"Our second official meeting and you're already taking me out." She moved her hand to slap him playfully. "Play your cards right and I might actually kiss you."

Drake growled as he readjusted his scarf. "Bite me."

"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

Drake sighed and decided to shut up as he changed gear and started to drive.

Out of the three hottest girls he knew, two knew how to get under his nerves. Although, if he had to say who was worse between Coco and Yang, the difference was obvious.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch opened the door to her personal quarters, only to cough a little as small clouds of dust hit her.

She groaned after closing the doors behind her and sat at her desk, only to then lay back after releasing a heavy sigh. She asked herself how things would get more complicated than they already were, all thanks to a single boy.

The situation at hand with Amber was bad enough, then the sudden alliance of Roman Torchwick with the White Fang. After Torchwick was captured, almost all crime in the kingdom had stopped… something wasn't right. She knew it, Ozpin knew it, James knew it… everyone who saw things for what they really were knew it.

But then there was Drake Aurion and the other Nobles. She, like the headmaster, was able to see through the mask Drake used during his first semester at Beacon. In all honesty, even if he acted like a fool at times, she preferred that attitude over the one he used now.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what worried her the most. His adoptive father, the Traitor of the Heavens, and someone else knew of the secret of the maidens, something which was to be dealt discreetly. And let's not rule out the high chance that both of them knew more than Ozpin's group, something that neither she nor Ozpin liked.

But those were only the tips of the iceberg. Because Ozpin was contemplating the chance that there was an even bigger threat than the one they were currently dealing with… which just like their own, they didn't know who they were facing.

Glynda released her breath. 'And all revolving around one single student. If only he was willing to trust us just like he trusts James.'

If only things were so easy.

With any luck the tables would turn in their favor after the festival; that way they would have more time to look into what Drake Aurion was up to… but until then-

'Classes will be suspended tomorrow for the final preparations for the tournament. I have yet to organize the medical check-ups for all the participants and organize the locations of all the-'

"Meow."

Her planning stopped instantly the moment she heard a sound that it shouldn't be heard in her office, an animal… a cat.

She stood up and walked over to the cat, only so it would jump at her suddenly.

"Hello there, little one. How did you get here?"

The feline ignored her voice and rubbed its head against Goodwitch's chest, to which she simply patted it with her free hand.

"Meow."

The eyes of the teacher blinked twice at the sound of meowing, why was it important? Because it didn't come from the cat she was currently holding. She turned her head to see not one, but three more cats looking at her from her desk.

"How-"

*Oh FORTUNA!*

Her eyes narrowed this time at the sound of something different from meowing, although she would have preferred to be yet more cats instead of an ominous sound… all of this could only mean one thing; a prank.

"Meow."

She didn't care looking at the direction the sound came from, because she knew there would be even more cats. Seeing things would only get more complicated, Glynda Goodwitch dropped the cat she was currently holding and walked to pick up her crop.

Unfortunately, she wasn't even able to give more than three steps to her weapons since several cats tackled her down.

'From where in Oum's name are so many cats coming from!?' Glynda thought as she counted at least more than 17 cats while the ominous music continued.

* * *

"We have around an hour before the next ship heads to the city, so Blake should have more than enough time to eat all of this and get some rest." Ruby said, carrying a tray of food while her sister carried two more.

"And then we can finally focus on looking into a mass murderer so a stubborn someone can forget about Blake's part transgressions against his friends and we can rub it in his face."

Ruby looked at her sister, who had said all that with a smile. "I think you might be enjoying this a little too much… more than me as a matter of fact. And let me remind you it's usually like that."

Yang shrugged. "Guilty as charged. I just want to prove those two idiots that we can't only handle whatever they do, but also be better than them."

Ruby laughed awkwardly. "Yeah… the feeling is mutual. Well… more like prove that we can help them with their problems."

Yang smiled. "It's good you have your priorities in order… although that doesn't mean we shouldn't rub it in their faces."

Her little sister nodded. "Definitely. Now… where are they?" She looked to where Weiss and Blake sat, only to see Weiss approach them while waving at Neptune Vasilias.

"So… where's Blake?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang's question. "Why are you asking that? She's right… there." The heiress pointed to an empty bench in the dining hall. "… I left here right there."

"Weiss…" Ruby said in exasperated tone. "You had one job!"

"Yes, I did. Looking for a place to sit! Not ensuring that our partner went stray… again!"

Yang sighed as she put her trays down. "Let's ask around if-"

"Did you hear about Goodwitch? She's locked up in her office with 50 cats with some ominous song playing."

The three looked at a pair of students passing by.

"Yeah. Someone is either a genius or a poor bastard with a death wish for pulling such a feat."

"…Huh." Yang said. "I knew she was lonely, but 50 is just ridiculous." She looked at the members of her team, who just shook their heads at her.

"What? It's true!"

* * *

Goodwitch was currently trying get free of the army of cats that had her on the floor. She kept asking herself over and over if the cats were rabbits in disguise, because she swore they were multiplying by the minute according to the song that was being played.

Her hair was no longer tied, all of her clothes had scratches thanks to the cats and to make things worse… she felt dirty.

'When I find the person responsible for this, the meaning of the 'divine punishment' will have a more literal meaning!'

*THUD*

The professor's eyes widened at the sound of her door being forced opened. Her eyes squinted, trying to see in between the many cats who could have come to her aid. And although she didn't expect one of her students to aid her, she was pretty much grateful to her.

"Miss Belladonna, I would appreciate it if you came to help me instead of just standing there."

Ok, she had to admit, that wasn't the right tone, but to her credit, she was really desperate… too bad things weren't getting any better soon.

"Miss Belladonna?"

The Faunus started walking slowly as Glynda's eyes widened the moment she saw the eyes of the Faunus; they were completely slit while she gave an unrecognizable smile.

And it was in that very moment she put all of the pieces together thanks to the knowledge she had on Blake's Faunus heritage.

'No, no, no, no.' That was all Glynda could think as Blake got closer and closer.

* * *

Zelos failed miserably at holding back his laughter.

He was currently watching a video feed of what was happening in Glynda's office while drinking a can of coke and breathing through air filters in his nose.

Getting the cats was the easy part. The hard part was combining pheromone dust with catnip so he wouldn't be in an euphoric state thanks to his Faunus side.

As for how he got the cats in Glynda's office… that was his own personal secret.

"I'm so going to hell for this." He chuckled watching Blake cuddle Glynda. "Totally worth it." He closed his scroll and laid back to finish his coke.

"That's bad for your health, you know."

Zelos looked to see a beautiful young woman with wavy black hair wearing an uniform of Haven academy. The sight of her awakened Zelos's primal instincts.

"They didn't have any 'People Likes Grapes'." He replied with a sly smile after taking another sip. "To what do I owe the pleasure of taking your wonderful time? Because I'm sure it's not just to worry about my health."

'**_Zelos._**'

The woman returned the smile as she sat on the bench while the redhead ignored the voice of his spirit. "It could be only to talk with a good looking man."

'**_Zelos!_**'

Zelos chuckled. "Oh, my dear. A beauty like you shouldn't be concerning over a poor devil like me. Too bad I've learned that women like you always come with problems right behind them."

'**_Zelos Wilder!_**'

'What, damn it!? Can't you see I'm trying to score here?' He thought, keeping his smile plastered to his face.

"A girl like me?" She asked, feigning innocence.

Zelos got closer. "A bad girl, sweetheart. A very bad one by the looks of it."

She chuckled.

'**_Be careful with her, she's dangerous._**'

Zelos mentally rolled his eyes. 'No shit. That's literally what I just said.'

The redhead heard a heavy sigh in his mind. '**_Like almost spirit level dangerous, dumbass._**'

Zelos almost dropped his smile and instead put up a facade. "What did you say your name was, darling?"

'How is that even possible?'

'**_She's not a spirit, that much I'm sure. And she's not near my level, but she's almost close to yours when your semblance is activated. But for some reason… it feels familiar._**'

"Fall." Zelos's train of thought stopped as she offered her hand, to which Zelos kissed it gladly. "Cinder Fall. Although, your friend calls me Ci."

The femme fatale flashed a devilish smile the moment she saw Zelos's eyes widened in surprise, knowing she was referring as Drake.

"… He knows you? And he didn't tell me… shame on him." He covered his eyes with his hand. "To think that dumbass wouldn't present such a beauty to me, shame on him, shame I tell you!" It was all fake. He covered his eyes conceal the narrow look he was about to give her.

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

Now he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, right. The next thing you're gonna say is that he courted you and flirted with you?"

The smile on her face was all the answer he needed.

"Unbelievable, here I am doing my best trying to find and good woman for me, and one just walks straight up to the bastard… life isn't fair."

She raised an eyebrow, amused with the red-haired charmer. "You said that as if you were actually thinking about settling down."

"Whatever Drake told you is a lie."

Cinder continued to stare at Zelos with disbelief.

"Ok, ok… I admit it." Zelos brought his face closer to Cinder's. "I am the devil in disguise." HIs eyes started to glow for a second, while hers did so as well in reaction; his instincts were screaming at him to run away, But the smile Cinder gave him was the only warning he needed.

'**_You're stronger than her. Why are you cowering?_**'

Zelos returned the smile and pulled back. 'If I was using at least 40% of my semblance right now, believe me, this wouldn't be happening. I can tell she's stronger than me in my current state. In other words; it's complicated.'

"So… you are talking to me in order to speak with my friend."

Her smile faded as she nodded. "Yes. Although this also concerns you."

Zelos snorted. "Sorry, darling. But I'm not interested in a devil's three-way."

'**_Wow. You really cannot stop thinking with the wrong head, do you?_**' Gnome scolded.

'Bite me. I'm trying to keep up the act.'

'**_I'm in your mind. I know wh-'_**

Zelos raised an eyebrow seeing Gnome suddenly became quiet.

"I would appreciate it if you took this seriously, Zelos. Because I am, and I can assure you that your friends are as well."

Zelos's eyes narrowed at how she said "friends". He was pretty sure the only members of his circle in Vale were him and Drake. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

**_'Zelos!_**'

The Noble almost jumped at Gnome's sudden outburst.

'**_Look past her._**'

Zelos did as he was told, only to see something… someone… that caught his attention. He lowered his head to hide his face while Cinder didn't take notice.

"I have information about As-"

Cinder's eyes widened the moment Zelos placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"I'm sorry, but whatever you have to tell me will have to wait. I have to greet someone."

Cinder only stared as Zelos stood up; his eyes turned from blue to orange. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was angry, but the question was why?

She got her answer after turning around. She saw him approach a group of five people. The first four she recognized as team CRDL, but the fifth one was unfamiliar.

She scowled. To be shut up by that for something so trivial and even more, forced to be shut up in general… Even so she felt a chill run down her spine the moment she saw his orange eyes. It was scary, but satisfying at the same time thanks to the sheer power his eyes radiated.

Now she was thinking that perhaps dealing with Asch would give her more opportunity to study and analyze not only Drake, but also his friends.

*RING*

Cinder stood up and started walking away as she read the message she received in the scroll while she ignored the fight that started to break down behind her.

'Time for the meeting.'

* * *

'**_Be calm._**' Gnome said, as Zelos finished his soda while approaching CRDL.

'I am calm, Gnome. But I am afraid, I am not enough.' Thought the Noble as he caught someone's attention. "Yo, Dove!"

The member of CRDL turned around with a raised eyebrow, only to then be met by an empty can that was followed by a solid fist.

"The hell!?" Cardin exclaimed as he and the rest of his team saw Zelos approach. "Wilder! The hell do you want?"

Zelos didn't answer.

"Zelos?"

Cardin's eyes widened as he glanced between the Faunus and Zelos. "So… that's how it is, huh? This beast is your friend."

The redhead ignored him and looked at the Faunus. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in. So sit tight and let me handle this."

Cardin snorted. "You high class people are so damn arrogant. You, your stupid partner, and that guy that looks like a girl."

Zelos chuckled and gave Cardin a 'kind' smile as his hair changed to orange. "Go on, Cardin. Keep insulting my friends. Because each insult is another bone I'm gonna break from your pathetic body."

The next thing Cardin saw was an orange blur punching him straight in the face.

* * *

"… Did we just enter the twilight zone?" Coco asked, entering Rise's new restaurant, The Moonlight Rabbit, as Drake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I watch TV. Sue me."

Drake made an amused sound. "Could've fooled me. In all honesty, I'm just as surprised as you are… maybe a little more."

"I think I'm more surprised any client being human isn't giving any problem." Coco replied.

"Please don't jinx the good atmosphere." Drake muttered as the two waited for a table.

"I'm just saying… it's amazing. Velvet would love this place."

"Then by all means, bring her. The more the better." Replied a certain rabbit Faunus that approached them.

"Rise." Drake greeted.

"Drake. I'm quite surprised someone as serious like you would attract so many girls. What happened with the blonde one?"

Coco beat him to the answer. "Oh. So you invite all of the girls here for your first date, huh?"

Drake ignored her and quickly changed the subject. "Sorry I couldn't come to the grand opening."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry. Your nephew told me about the past few days."

Coco's eyes widened slightly while Drake raised an eyebrow.

'My… Nephew?' He thought as Rise put her hand on his shoulder.

"He told me how he and you got reunited during the last couple of days." She said, making Drake's eyes widen at the mention of 'the last couple of days'. "I'm happy to see everything worked out in the end."

'Don't tell me.' Drake thought as Rise pointed to one end of the restaurant. "He told me you would be coming. He's right over there."

Drake went pale at the sight of his 'nephew'.

"Uncle!" A blonde boy exclaimed as he ran up to Drake, making his pulse go completely flat.

Because the 'boy' running at him was the same person who cut off one of his arms and ran his hand into his chest.

"It's so good to see you, uncle!" The boy cried, embracing Drake. Coco put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling, seeing he didn't look so good.

Drake hated to admit it, but using his appearance to call himself his nephew was very clever. Because Mithos Yggdrasill was the only person who could fit that role perfectly.

* * *

**AN: I will do one more chapter before I head back to the Blind Wolf. Because I didn't want to cross the 10000 word count again.**


	47. A Deadly Alliance

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**AN: *Sigh* believe me when I say that I would love to have this updated regulary, but not finishing the spin off for the sake of order of the story and plot will not let me.**

**By the way, in chapter Epilogue: Full Out Of Mercy(Chapter 37), I put Neo meeting Luke and Guy, which was a mistake because I forgot I have to describe Neo wearing the disguise she would later use in the tournament while also changing her name to another ice cream theamed one, Mint. So forgive my mistake.**

**Also, I am not going to throw this to make excuses for my lack of updates, but I am having an operation this Monday. It is something simple, but one never knows. This is so you know that I will not be able to update anything for a while.**

**Beta:****Termin8r**

**Chapter 41 **

Patience: the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble or pain, without complaint or irritation.

*Tap, Tap, Tap...*

It was a virtue that all people of high position should have to avoid presenting a bad image.

*Tap, Tap, Tap...*

This was also the case with the Nobles. A good example would be Drake Aurion, whose level of patience was beyond normal seeing that he had to put up with a partner who was annoying 90% percent of the time and a certain blonde brawler who got a kick out of teasing him.

The point is; all of the Nobles had a big amount of patience in order to face any kind of situation…

*Tap, Tap, Tap...*

… All, but one.

*Tap, Tap, Tap...*

"Luke, seriously…" Guy said, looking at his friend who had been tapping his foot furiously for the last 10 minutes.

"You asked me to be patient." He replied, pointing at himself. "This is me being patient."

Guy sighed as Luke proceeded his ranting.

"We've been here for over half an hour. We could be looking for Asch right now, but nooo... Here we are cooling our heels in this dump."

By dump; Luke meant an old abandoned warehouse located in the worst part of Vale.

"Hey, any idea when your friend's coming?" Luke asked, looking at the two individuals on the other side of the warehouse: a guy with silver hair and a girl with mint green hair and red eyes.

"What's the hurry? Have somewhere more important to be?" The boy asked with a smug grin, making Luke twitch in annoyance.

"Don't play stupid." Guy muttered, crossing his arms. "I know the two of you can hear us. So please, answer my friend's question."

The guy was about to reply, but stopped the moment his partner stepped forward. "Ignore him, he never shuts up." She replied. "Our partner was in Beacon when we contacted her, so it should take a while for her to get here. Just give her minute or two."

Guy fought the urge to give her a blank stare. He wasn't the one short on patience, but the redhead next to him-

"Forget this. I'm leaving."

-Was a completely different story.

"Go ahead," the boy sneered, "nobody's stopping you."

"Mercury!" The girl snapped.

Mercury ignored Emerald as he and the Noble of Vacuo locked eyes with one another. "It's not like you're gonna be able to find anything on your own."

"You don't have anything either." Everyone looked at Guy, who was now resting against the wall with crossed arms. "This meeting could've started with just the two of you, but the fact that you preferred to wait for your teammate proves you're as well informed as us."

Guy mentally smirked seeing Mercury had gone from sneering to scowling.

"That tells me everything I need to know…" Luke said as he made his way to the exit again, only to be stopped by Emerald.

"Remember who made it possible for you to capture Nanaly Fetch."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with a deep scowl while his partner did the same.

"Just to clarify;" Luke pointed at himself and Guy. "We found her and had everything under control."

Emerald snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's not how Mint put it."

The two started to argue while Mercury watched in amusement as Guy recalled the event that set this whole situation in motion in the first place.

* * *

_"Are you sure __this is the right place__?" Guy asked as he, Luke and Repede stood __on the other side of__the street __from__a bar._

_"Woof!"_

_Guy sighed, taking __Repede's response__as a '__yes'__. "Damn it." He muttered as Luke gave him a confused look._

_"What? It's not the first time an underage entered in a bar." Guy shook his head._

_"Look closely, what do all of the __patrons __have in common?"_

_Luke's gaze intensified as he observed the small crowd gathered in front__. "Hmm,__let's see__…__I think I see__a sheep Faunus… a deer Faunus… a dog Faunus… I don't know about the last one.. bat, __maybe__?… I__'m not seeing__any __similarities.__"_

_Repede paw palmed himself while Guy __stared at __him blankly. "First of all, she's a crow Faunus. Second, seriously?"_

_Luke just looked confused. "What? All I see are different types of fau- Oooh…"_

_Guy nodded. The bar they were looking at was a Faunus-Only bar, which made things more complicated._

_"The __patrons__might __start an all out riot__if they __find out__we're after one of their own."_

_Guy shook his head at Luke's statement. "That's the least of our worries." He replied, earning both Luke and Repede's attention. "__There might be more members of the White Fang inside who're probably ready for anything__. And don't forget he knows our faces, so even if we get past the entrance-"_

_"We'll be__swimming in scalding hot water__, I got it… any ideas?"_

_"Not really." Guy replied as he felt a mental link establish._

_'__**Why not set the place on fire? That way all of the Faunus will be forced to get out and you can grab him during the commotion.**__'_

_"__That is actually an idea I can go with." Whispered Luke at Efreet's suggestion._

_'__**…**__**.**__'_

_The red head scowled "I don't see you giving any bright ideas, Volt…"_

_Before he could say anything else, Guy delivered a light smack to Luke's__head.__'The idea of a mental link is to NOT use our mouths.'_

_Luke rubbed the back of his head. 'Sorry, I forgot.'_

_'And Efreet, we're not risking the chance of collateral damage.' The Spirit of Fire snorted at Guy's remark. 'Ok… now what do we do?'_

_"Woof!"__Repede barked, stopping t__he conversation. __The two nobles looked to see he__was pointing to a __nearby__store._

_"No__way__." Said Luke, shaking his head. "Not in a million years."_

_"This actually __might work..__." __Guy replied, scratching his chin._

_Luke groaned as he saw Guy and Repede walk over to a __costume __store. "__I hate__my life."__He muttered._

* * *

_"Sorry, but no animals are allowed." __Said the__bear Faunus standing next to the door._

_'Seriously? Is this guy for real?'__Luke asked through his mental link __while __Repede growled__at the bouncer, since he hated being called an "animal"__._

_"Sorry, buddy. You'll have to wait outside." Guy replied. '__'For someone who supports Faunus Rights, that sounded REALLY prejudice__.'_

_'__Yeah, you're right.__' __Luke sighed with a guilty expression._

_"Oh, and no weapons either."_

_Guy's eyes narrowed as he looked at his weapon before handing it to Repede. "If someone tries to steal it, bite them."_

_The dog nodded as both Nobles entered the bar, only to be stopped once more by the __bouncer__who placed__a hand on Luke's shoulder._

_"Hold it."_

_Both__grew tense as they felt their sweat and temperatures drop__._

_'Don't tell me we were discovered already!?'__Guy __panicked__as Luke __glanced __at the Faunus._

_'I told you this wasn't going to work!'_

_"Yes, sir?" __T__he__scowl the__Faunus was giving him __made it hard for Luke to hide his anxiety._

_"You should have a doctor check out that ear.__" The bouncer said__"It might be infected."_

_'…'_

_'You were saying?'_

_Luke fought the urge to scowl as he ignored Guy's comment._

_"And __try looking more__fierce. You are supposed to be a lion Faunus, not a scared cat."_

_'I hate you.'__Luke growled in his head._

_Guy simply sighed in relief._

_Even if he didn't want to admit it, his plan had a lot of flaws considering how precise a Faunus could be, and yet here they were; using __cheap __disguises__you'd see at a Halloween or masquerade__._

_While Guy simply had a __pair of sharpened canines and fake wolf ears__, Luke __wore an unconvincing set of__ears __that __resembled a lion; keyword being resembled._

_"Actually, sir." Guy spoke up. "It's an __defect of birth. He was born this way__."_

_'I really hope you're enjoying this as much as me, Guy.' Thought Luke as he nodded at the man. "Already used to it sir, don't worry."_

_"Whatever you say, kid." The Faunus said as both Noble finally entered in the bar._

_'For the record, I didn't enjoy it.'_

_Luke could tell he was telling the truth by the scowl on his face.__'Still, you could have chosen the __rabbit ears__, __at least they LOOKED realistic__. '_

_Both took their seats at an empty table._

_'Not my fault they didn't have a lot of animal disguises. Besides, that looked way too superficial. Our cover would've been blown.'_

_Luke narrowed his eyes to finally speak. "Don't give me that crap. I can assure you this doesn't look real either." The redhead didn't need to point at the ears in order for Guy to know what he meant._

_"Enough of that." He looked around. 'We need to find the shooter and fast. We already solved __one __problem, but now we have another one.'_

_Luke nodded, because the same thought crossed his mind the moment Repede wasn't allowed to enter with them._

_'How are we __supposed to__find the shooter now?'_

_'__**May I suggest setting the place in fire.**__' _

_"__No/No."_

_'__**Suit yourselves then. I wanna see how you are gonna find a murderous Faunus in here.**__'_

_Luke blinked at the statement made by the spirit of fire as he scanned all Faunus chatting and drinking. _

_'… __I have an idea.'_

_Guy ran his hand through his face. 'Dear god no.'_

_'__**…**__**!**__'_

_'It will work,__I know it will!__And screw you, Volt! That was an accident.'_

_'__**Like that charity event in Vacuo.**__'_

_Luke twitched at Efreet's comment.__'__Got any better ideas?__'_

_Guy sighed. '… fine. But please, tell me this time what your plan before making any moves…'_

_Luke shook his head.__'Sorry, can't do that.'__A collective groan was heard._

_'Why?'__asked Guy as Luke stood up and stretched his arms._

_"Because we already started." Replied Luke as he clenched his fist while Guy raised an eyebrow._

_"The hell does th-" Guy was__interrupted by__a punch__from__Luke__that sent him flying across the pub__._

_'Consider this payback for you plan.'__Luke smirked as all the __patrons watched__the commotion, which was the sign for his second step in his plan._

_"Human in disguise!"_

_All of the clients on the bar stood up from their chairs with widened eyes as they saw how all of the items that consisted in his disguise were on the floor._

_"Mind explaining how in the hell is this fundamental for your plan!?" shouted Guy as he quickly stood up to see __all the__Faunus__approach him with murderous glares__._

_'Not now, Guy. I am working.'_

_Two Faunus jumped at Guy, who used one of the__m as a launching pad to__get away.__'How is this working!?'_

_The redhead ignored him as he __scanned the crowd__. Almost all of the Faunus were going after his friend, all with the exception of a small group that was __observed the__scene with narrowed eyes and whisper__ed chatter__._

_'I think I got them.'_

_"You think!?" Guy shouted as __he kept fending off his attackers__._

_Luke didn't know if he should thank Guy for shouting as a blessing in disguise, or a curse. Because his outburst made the Faunus sitting in their table look around wondering whom was he talking to._

_And then, it happened. The eyes of the Noble met __with the__yellow eyes__of a redhaired woman__._

_"Fon Fabre!" The Faunus shouted, as she and the rest__of her party__stood up._

_"Jackpot!" Shouted Luke as he threw away his disguise and clashed his fist together, sending a rush of electricity through __the woman's group__. 'She's a woman by the way.'__He grinned, making the gynophobe grumble._

_"You…"__One of the woman's companions growled, pointing towards the exit.__ "Get out__of here__." She nodded and ran __towards the exit __while the others ran at Luke who was already __making his way in their direction._

_The Noble of Vacuo smirked as he jumped above the White Fang __members with ease__, only to be tackled __to the ground__._

_'More White Fang?'__He thought, __freeing himself from__the Faunus'__grip__to knee__him in the gut__._

_"No."__Guy replied, sending another__Faunus crash__ing into Luke's assailant__. "He __was just trying to protect__one of his own."_

_"Let's hope Repede went after her, because something tells me she's our shooter." __Luke said, __moving his hand to unsheath his weapon._

_"Don't."__Guy replied, grabbing his friend by the wrist.__ "They're just civilians, we can't afford __any __collateral damage."_

_Luke growled. "Tell them that." He grunted,__releasing his grip on his__weapon. "__Got anymore bright ideas?__"_

_Guy gritted his teeth as he kept his stance. Using the power of the spirits would also risk collateral damage, especially if the Faunus they were facing didn't have __access to their __aura. Running away looked a little complicated, seeing that they were completely surrounded. But what else would you expect if you were a human __trespassing on __Faunus__territory__._

_"Guy…"_

_"Not now, Luke. I'm thinking."_

_"Yeah… keep doing that. But please do notice that something's burning." Replied the Noble, trying to sound as blank as possible as everyone, even the Faunus, stopped as everyone took notice of the distinguish smell._

_'__**You are welcome.**__'_

_Guy face palmed the moment he heard Efreet's voice. 'Please tell me you didn't.'_

_"__Everybody get out!" shouted a couple of Faunus that came out running of the kitchen._

_'__**Oh.**__'_

_An explosion occurred. _

_'__**I did.**__'_

_Guy growled as he got everyone's attention. "Everybody get out!"_

_All of the Faunus seemed to follow their survival instincts, because they seemed to forget their grudge and run away from the place._

_"__Lets go." Replied the oldest Noble as both started to ran through the door the shooter had used earlier._

_"__What good is it running now!? Repede is probably following her, but I am sure they are not close by." Shouted Luke as they ran to the back alley and stop to see Repede growling at the same direction they were looking at._

_It was not that Repede had caught the shooter, but rather because someone else did._

_In front of the nobles and dog was Nanaly Fetch, the eagle Faunus that killed Flynn's father and attempted to kill said Noble the night before, the same Faunus that would be tortured to death by Yuri in a couple of hours._

_But that was not what it was important at the moment._

_Because the Faunus was currently unconscious while on top of her sat a girl with black hair and green eyes wearing a black dress with white outlines while she held an umbrella in one hand while she waved with the other._

_There was only one thing both Nobles knew for sure. The fact that Repede growled at the woman that caught the Faunus, indicated that she meant bad new._

* * *

The girl, who presented herself as Mint, had 'told' them that her group was interested in the same person.

She let them take Nanaly without any complication, as long they agreed to meet at a later date, to see if both Nobles could cooperate in taking down Asch.

But Guy knew something wasn't right. The fact that they knew Asch was in Vale was what worried him the most. Because, the only reason both him and Guy knew of Asch being close, was because of the bizarre connection between the murderer and Lloyd.

"It's not like we want to be here either." Mercury shrugged "In all honesty, neither of us think you guys are needed here."

Emerald groaned before glaring at her partner. "One minute. That's all I ask, shut up for full minute."

Mercury smirked. "I hate waiting. And ginger here is way too easy to mess with."

"Why don't you come say that to my face…!" Luke growled, taking a step forward.

"Leave him. He's not worth it." Replied Guy, still having his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Tch." Luke walked back while Mercury smirked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Obey like a well-trained dog."

Emerald sighed deeply as she only walked back and stood in a similar manner like Guy's. She knew her partner would not shut up while Luke surely wouldn't either, but to her surprise he did stay quiet, but only because she could notice Guy shaking his head slowly, which then made the red head sigh.

"A well trained dog indeed." Mercury said with a whistle, as he watched the Luke leaned against the wall and ignored his taunt. He shrugged his shoulders. 'I just need another approach.' "You sure respect Blondie over there."

Luke raised an eyebrow, wondering what the bastard was aiming for this time.

"Wait… no. I don't think respect is the right word. Maybe you owe him thanks to what your family did to his."

Luke's eyes widened as he lost all color in his skin. "How do you even-"

"That doesn't really matter, people find out about everything nowadays. Although I do have to applaud you." He pointed at Guy, who had yet to move or say anything at all. "To be able to stand next to this guy and play the role of a friend so nicely… and resisting the urge to stab him in the back is something I wouldn't be able to do at all."

Mercury smirked as he saw the look on Luke's face. "What? Did I hit a nerve?"

Guy simply sighed before stretching his arms. "We've been waiting long enough," he said calmly "let's go."

'Don't do anything.'

Luke opened his eyes slightly as he heard his friend's voice in his mind.

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave. Even if-"

"I'm sorry, but we're not needed." Guy smiled, interrupting Mercury. "I heard you the first time. Although, it does make me wonder why you're so insistent."

Mercury opened his mouth to say something, but Guy beat him to it.

"Oh right, because you were told to. And by the looks of it… you always listen to what people tell you." Guy rubbed his chin. "Doesn't that make you an obedient dog? Because that's what you let me understand a few minutes ago."

Mercury's eyes narrowed as stepped forward and prepared to speak, only to be interrupted once more. "Your dad must be so proud." It was only an instant, but Guy was able to see Mercury flinch as he froze on the spot. Now the tables were turned. "He must have dedicated hours and hours in you, if you really are that obedient."

Mercury's fist clenched as his glare intensified.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…"

'Shit.' Thought Mercury as he moved his eyes to see none other than his boss standing in the entrance.

'Of course, it had to be a woman.' Guy thought, expecting Efreet to whistle and make a sleazy comment, but he heard nothing.

In the entrance stood Cinder Fall, wearing gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket and a sarashi tied around his chest and hips.

'**_…_****_.._**'

'**_I know. And it is awfully familiar as well._**'

Guy narrowed his eyes as Mercury gave some steps back. 'I am sorry, but can you share the conversation. Because it seems you forgot I am the only person here that cannot understand Volt.'

"Nothing really. This guy and I were just making up acquaintance with each other."

'**_You might actually be staying away from this woman. You might have a bad time._**' said Efreet as Cinder narrowed her eyes dangerously at Mercury, who chuckled nerviously while Guy and Luke hid their surprise at the statement.

'Is she that strong?'

'**_It is not that. We just feel something similar to Spirit energy in there. You might be crossing some lines if you fight her, but there shouldn't be a problem as long you are with me._**'

"I told you, don't cause any trouble…" Said Cinder, as she circled Mercury like a predator and stopped in front of Guy.

'**_But there is something else bugging Volt and I?_**'

"I apologies for my delay. My talk with a certain person didn't go as expected."

"There's no problem, really. However, I don't think we need any introduction, seeing that your partners already know too much about me and my friend." Guy replied neutrally as he kept talking with Efreet. 'And what would that be?'

'**_Both of us have sensed this kind of energy before. But the memory of where and when elude us._**'

"Cinder, Cinder Fall." Said the femme fatale as she extended her hand, only for Guy to rub the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Don't waste your time," Luke sighed, finally recovering from Mercury's statements, "he isn't going to kiss it, let alone shake it." Cinder gave a ghost smile as Luke took his place beside his friend.

"I know, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Cinder brought her hand down as Emerald and Mercury stood on either side. "I'm afraid that many of the people I wanted to attend this meeting aren't going to be able to come. But in the end, you two are the only ones needed, considering your situation."

Both Nobles scowled. "And what situation might that be?"

Cinder smiled. "You can relax. Mint told you about your situation with your council, well… what she was able to hear. So having that in mind, I thought it would be beneficial if we worked together, seeing that our goals are mutual."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You're going after Asch as well? Why?"

"Allow me to explain." Said Cinder. "We're students from Mistral academy. But we also take small jobs established by our council."

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other in surprise, making both Nobles believe that what she was saying was meant to be a secret. But the truth was that it was just that, pure surprise.

Luke snorted. "So what? A little black ops team disguised as students?"

She shook her head. "No. Because we're students, our experience is something that the council uses." Cinder looked at Guy, seeing he was the most suspicious of the two. "There's really no reason to be wary, considering all academies do this."

Both looked at each other. 'Yuri and Flynn did mention something similar about the Breach incident.'

'True. But I still can't shake off this chill on my spine.' Thought Guy. "Ok then. But what does that have to do with usb?"

"Everything." Replied the half-maiden. "In the beginning, we were only here for the tournament. But that all changed when you and the rest of your friends were attacked a couple of days ago, especially after attempt on Flynn Scifo's life."

Both grimaced at the mention of that sordid affair.

"That's when our council ordered an investigation on the matter. That's why I had Mint spy on you all the day after the attack."

Cinder forced the urge to smile as she saw Luke tense. "Don't worry. The secret of what your friend Drake planned is safe and well. Besides, it's not like we know what happened with Nanaly Fetch at all."

"So Mint shadowing us was just a coincidence, is that it?"

"Not really. She followed you after hearing what you were up to. But it was truly a surprise when your council put you up to this. This kind of thing usually happens when-"

"They want to clean up one of their messes? This wouldn't be the first time." Luke interrupted. "But that still doesn't explain how you found out about him…"

"We have our resources. In the end, our council asked us to apprehend Asch if possible."

Guy, who had been listening carefully, decided to solve a little doubt he had. "So,your council informed you about his whereabouts in Vale… did you tell them about us being here as well?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. Just like you, our orders were to be under the radar, so I decided to not inform them, seeing we were pretty much in the same boat."

Luke sighed in relief, but Guy never dropped his stare.

"Still don't believe me?" Asked Cinder, noticing Guy's wariness.

"No." He shook his head. "It's just that this seems very convenient, that's all."

"If you want, you could ask your friends in Mistral to check our profiles. They shouldn't have any problem in doing so."

Guy stared at her for moment before sighing and smiling. "No. I don't think there's any need for that. What's your proposition?" On the contrary, he wanted to do it. But then Yuri and Flynn would know something was off, and that was something neither of the Nobles of Vacuo wanted.

She smiled. "I've been thinking… that if we join forces, we might find Asch at a quicker pace. With any luck, even before the festival starts."

"Then, it's settled?"

Guy nodded. "Yes. We can work together. I would extend my hand to seal the deal, but… you know."

Mercury chuckled, but shut up the moment he felt Cinder glare at him.

"Now that it's official," Luke said, stepping forward, "do you have any information we could use? Because we have yet to start our own investigation."

Mercury snorted. "So much for the Nobles…"

Cinder was about to order Mercury to stay quiet, but Luke beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear your leader giving you the order to bark. So why don't you stay quiet and only speak when ordered." Luke gave a smug smile as he saw Mercury flinch.

'And here I thought you would lose it.' Guy thought.

'If I can out up with Yuri's smartass remarks and sassiness, I think I can handle a wannabe.' Luke replied. "It's not that we haven't got any luck, but rather; our movements are limited for certain reasons." He said, as Cinder seemed to forget about Mercury.

"Limited in what sense? Because you are not in your kingdom?"

Luke eyed Guy, who decided to answer. "In a sense. We know a source of information that might give us leads. Unfortunately, that would put our secret of being here in jeopardy."

Cinder put her hand under her chin. "You mean by running the risk of Drake finding out?"

Both nodded, only to then blink several times at something. "…How do you even-"

"We're friends."

Both looked at each other before replying at the same time. "No, you're not."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"Well… it's hard to explain." Said Guy looking up with crossed arms trying to think in a way to clarify.

"Leave this one to me." Said Luke. "Lets just say his definition of friendship is a little… excessive."

Guy chuckled. "I think you're exaggerating."

Luke shook his head. "No, I'm not. And for the record, excessive doesn't even start to cover how screwed up his definition of friendship is." His tone was clearly an annoyed one.

"You call him friend, and yet you seem to be mad at him."

"Of course. I can say all of the shit I want because I'm his friend." Luke replied, pointing at himself. "But the reason why I'm mad is because he's a hypocrite."

Mercury and Emerald looked at each confusedly.

"When we need his help, he comes and nearly gets himself killed. But when we offer our help, he slaps away our helping hand… literally."

Guy sighed. "We thought things might've changed since he asked for our help to deal with… something. But it seems that old habits die hard, because he didn't even ask us to aid him in his own search for Asch. Had it not been for Yuri, we would be out of the loop."

Cinder's eyes opened slightly. "It's funny you mention that. Because just before coming here, I was trying to have a talk with Zelos Wilder-"

"Don't." Luke warned as his eyes became slit. "If you want to this alliance to work, you'll leave Drake and Zelos out of this."

Cinder was honestly surprised at the sudden change of demeanor. But there was something that caught her eye, it was only for a moment, but she could notice Luke tremble for an instant.

It was in that moment she knew. Luke didn't want Drake and Zelos to find out about this; not out of concern, but out of fear. But why? She was sure it wasn't because of the council thinking Drake and Zelos could keep it a secret, so there had to be something both Nobles of Vacuo were hiding.

"Fine." She replied. "Just so you know. I wasn't able to tell Zelos anything about it. So there isn't a need to worry. "

Luke relaxed considerably.

"We appreciate it." Guy said with a small nod. "So… about that information."

Cinder nodded. "He isn't an official member of the White Fang, but that doesn't mean some consider him a comrade. One of our sources believes he might be staying in an old safe house belonging to the White Fang."

Guy nodded as Cinder opened her scroll. "We've already landed surveillance on the most possible ones and check the others. But there hasn't been any indication of any recent activity." She tossed her scroll at him. "Those are the only ones we have yet to check."

"It isn't much." Luke stated, as he made sure to get her contact number.

"But it's something." Guy threw the scroll back. "We'll take the first two on the list. You'll hear from us by the end of the day."

She nodded. "As you will for us."

Both groups turned to go their separate ways, but Guy stopped and turned back. "By the way, out of curiosity, shouldn't Mint have been here as well?"

"Don't worry about her. She's visiting a friend." Cinder replied, smiling to herself as her scroll sounded.

* * *

"This better be good." Said Cinder as she put her scroll next to her hear.

"_'__Hey Roman, how are you doing?' Geez, I knew you frigid but at least you could fake you care._"

Cinder scoelws in annoyance. "I told you only to contact me, if something important came up."

Neo had been going back and forth on Ironwood's ship in order to have a contact with Roman in case of an emergency. Although she knew Neo was doing more than just keeping an eye on him.

"Letting Neo bring you things is already a risk. If you are caught with a-"

"_Relax, Neo got that covered. And just for your information, what I have to tell you is really important._"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "What useful information could you possibly give me from inside a cell?"

He chuckled. "_Lets just say a little Noble paid me a visit._"

This peaked Cinder's interest as she narrowed her eyes. "Which one?"

"_Got your attention, didn't I?_" Cinder didn't say anything as she kept hearing. "_The blonde one, Drake._"

That didn't sound good. Even if she initially wanted to bring both Drake and Zelos into this, Fon Fabre's statement made it a problem.

"_I don't get the newspaper here, so you can assume how informed I am. So I was quiet surprised when he asked about a certain murderer. And after our little conversation, my head started to think in what was your thought in him being with the White Fang._"

"Not beneficial at all."

Roman snorted. "_Thought as much. The original plan was to lay low, but it seems those animals didn't get the memo. So, what are you gonna do about this?_"

"I am already working on it… although I have a feeling you made things more complicated. What did her offer you and what did you tell him?"

"_Two cigars, a cheese hamburger, and a better cell._"

Roman expected Cinder to say something, and although her reply never came, he knew she was scowling. "_I am serious._"

"What did you told him?"

_"__The location of the safe house Asch used a few years back…"_

_"_You had that kind of information?_"_ asked Cinder as she rubbed the spot between her eyes.

"_What? You didn't?_

She just knew he was smirking. "Do not sass me, Roman. All of this could have been avoided, if you had told me that sooner."

The only reason she didn't know about that safe house, was because she didn't want to raise an suspicion within the Fang. The only reason she had all those locations she shared with the Nobles, was because of her knowledge of the White Fang, a knowledge that clearly was surpassed by none other than Roman.

"_Oh no, no, no. You are not gonna pin this one on me. You were the one that told me to wait here patiently. And guess what? I did just that. So it is not my fault that you didn't warn me or kept me out of the loop._"

She hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Tell me where this place is?"

"_No 'please', what a surprise._"

"Roman." Cinder warned him.

"_Yeah, yeah. I will send it to you. By the way, I suggest you to go right away. If my meeting with him tells me something, is that he is planning on ending things as quickly as possible._"

She didn't need to hear that, Cinder already had her suspicions.

_"__Now that we are on that subject… he reminds me a little of you, even in the part of the glowing eyes."_

Cinder scowled again, because she knew there was a reason for it.

"_He is a little immature. Saying he would prefer to ask me for information instead of a certain someone simply because I hadn't done or tried to do anything to him._"

"A certain someone?" asked Cinder intrigued.

"_Ozpin._"

Her face adorned an smile now. "He doesn't trust him."

Roman chuckled. "_No. Trust doesn't even cut it here. He hates him, I could see it in his eyes every time the man was brought up."_

"…How much?"

"_That is for you to figure it out. Anyway, I just told you this because I thought he could be used against our dear headmaster._"

Cinder smiled as she ended the call. She wasn't gonna involve him for the warning Luke Fon Fabre had given her, but she just couldn't pass away this kind of opportunity.


	48. Four Girls Walk Into A Bar

**AN: So, I got a review from a Guest sometime ago about my grammar. First off, I want to thank you because I do enjoy constructive criticism, especially if it is about my grammar. So I have decided that I would revise ALL chapters for this story again, but with the help of Termin8r, who has been helping me a lot with grammar for the latest chapters in the story.**

**Although I would like to add a couple of things: As i have mentioned before, I am Colombian, so english is not my first language. Second, right now only the first two chapters have been re-written, so it might take a while before we rewrite them all. And finally, to the Guest that reviewed, please review once more about the corrections done in the chapters .**

**I am gonna put this AN in the first chapter as well.**

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth **

**Beta:****Termin8r**

**Chapter 42 **

**AN: So, I got a review from a Guest sometime ago about my grammar. First off, I want to thank you because I do enjoy constructive criticism, especially if it is about my grammar. So I have decided that I would revise ALL chapters for this story again, but with the help of Termin8r, who has been helping me a lot with grammar for the latest chapters in the story.**

**Although I would like to add a couple of things: As i have mentioned before, I am Colombian, so english is not my first language. Second, right now only the first two chapters have been re-written, so it might take a while before we rewrite them all. And finally, to the Guest that reviewed, please review once more about the corrections done in the chapters .**

**I am gonna put this AN in the first chapter as well.**

There were only a few times when Drake didn't enjoy the taste of sweet orange salmon. One being when the table was in total chaos thanks to an annoying redhead and a stepbrother that was very easily to mess with during meals.

It had been a long time since Drake had sat at the table with Zelos and his brother for obvious reasons. After Lloyd died, the only company he had was silence and solitude. It was after he started his vendetta that he realized that those fights at the dinner table were something he would miss the most. Honestly, anything would've been better than eating in some dark place alone.

But this was different.

Not because of the surroundings; the chatter and laughs from both Faunus and humans alike was something that gave him relief in Rise's new restaurant. And it wasn't because the food was bad either, because he had tasted her food before.

No.

The reason why Drake was so uncomfortable was because of the phantom pain he was feeling in both his chest and right arm, seeing that his injuries from his fight with Mithos Yggdrasill, who just so happened to be sitting from him eating a plate of sweet orange salmon with a childish smile.

"This is really something!" He grinned, funneling more food into his mouth. "I don't think I remember eating something this delicious in a _long_ time." The leader of Cruxis swallowed his food and looked at his nephew with honest confusion. "Anything wrong with your food?"

Drake fought the urge to twitch as he finally found the strength to speak. "What the hell are you doing here, Mithos?"

The Immortal smiled. "Having family time of course. I mean, you and I needed to have one of these eventually. Don't you agree, nephew?"

Mithos honest smile turned sly his eyes narrowed.

"Although I do have to apologize," he leaned back as he turned his gaze to a brunette sitting in the corner of the restaurant with a mug of coffee looking at them with suspicion. "Had I known you were on a date, I would've postponed this little meeting of ours."

Coco was surprised by Mithos' appearance, who was playing the role of Drake's nephew instead of his uncle. Of course, the leader of team CFVY knew something was wrong judging by the look on Drake's face. It wasn't until Drake kindly asked her to give them time to talk that she decided to do as asked. All that did though was heighten her suspicion.

"So…" Mithos anxiously fidgeted with his silverware, trying to get a read on the boy sitting across from him, "how've you been holding up?"

Drake twitched, avoiding eye-contact. "I don't know… I still feel sore from being fisted through the chest and almost becoming a lefty."

"Hey!" The leader of Cruxis looked offended. "Be grateful we were able to put you back together! Not many are as lucky as you."

Drake's eyes narrowed at his uncle's comment. "Why should I be grateful to the asshole that made those wounds in the first place?"

"Because I put them back together…?"

Drake didn't think too hard wondering if Mithos was making statement or asking a question, because he went for his blade in that instant, only to find that it wasn't there.

"What exactly were you planning on doing?"

Drake took notice of his surroundings. "So this is how things look when time's stopped." He muttered. Everything and everyone, with the exception of the area around their table, had turned a light shade of grey.

"Don't tell me…" Mithos blankly at Drake presenting Yin in his hand. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"It was the only secure way we could have a private conversation without anyone eavesdropping." Drake replied, finally taking a bite out of his food.

"So everything until now was…"

"No." Drake replied, cutting Mithos off mid-sentence. "Everything was real. I just needed to make a little sense of what the fuck was going on while also ignoring the phantom pain I'm feeling. Never got to thank you for that, by the way…"

Mithos sweat dropped as he laughed awkwardly.

"So… are we co-"

"We're not cool, uncle." Drake sighed. Calling Mithos "uncle" left a particularly sour taste in his mouth. "What do you want, exactly?"

Mithos's expression was blank as he ate his food. "As I said, I wanted to see how you were doing… and talk about Kratos's disappearance."

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Drake asked giving a serious gaze, but that was just a façade seeing he his right arm was still trembling.

"No. But I was the last person to see him and Yuan."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Yuan? Zelos's father, right?"

Mithos nodded. "They were preparing to go on a little trip with the help of someone else, but their plans changed when he caught wind of what was happening between my Cardinals and your group."

"Hold it." Drake raised his left arm. "When did all of this happen?"

"Right after I sent the Schnee and her _midget_ of a partner back to beacon."

Drake raised an eyebrow at the tone of disdain in his uncle's voice as he referred to Ruby, but decided to stay quiet.

"Any idea where they were going?"

"It looks like that woman might have found a very interesting lead on the whereabouts of the person responsible for Mt. Glenn." Drake fought the urge to flinch the moment he heard Mithos's cold tone.

"That woman?"

The leader of Cruxis waved his hand nonchalantly. "She isn't important right now."

Drake sighed. "Okay. Let's say I believe you, which I don't."

"Give me a break here!" Mithos whined, acting as old as he looked.

"Why didn't you go with them? I'm pretty sure someone with your skills and semblance would make a big difference."

Mithos looked straight into Drake's eyes. "Because of you."

The Noble only stared and listened.

"Kratos and Yuan wanted me to stay and look after you if the worst were to happen…"

Drake scoffed, rubbing his temples. "The worst already _has _happened. Thanks to dad's disappearance, I now have Ozpin watching me 24/7! I don't even feel like I can take a piss without him knowing first hand!"

Mithos shrugged his shoulders. "I know. That was the plan. More or less…"

More or less?

"His plan was to keep your movements limited in Beacon by Ozpin while I watched you from the outside without either of you knowing." Mithos scowled. "But seeing how that son of a bitch won't do as asked, things have gotten a little more complicated…"

"Ozpin?"

Mithos nodded. "We kept your moves limited so you couldn't get out of the academy, Drake. So let me ask you this, why do you think he let you to get out in the first place?"

Drake didn't waste a second in answering the question; it was obvious. "He is studying me. Watching my every move and waiting to get something related to Cruxis or the spirits."

Mithos nodded as Drake watched Coco frozen in time.

_'_It doesn't make sense._'_ He thought. Coco was willing to cover for Drake on his plans for today while acting like his actions were just trivial.

Was it all an act to earn his trust?

"That's why I came up with a solution that I'm sure will make both of us happy." Mithos grinned, acting like he was actually 15 years old. "Come with me. You and Zelos leave the academy and-"

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Mithos cried, banging his fist on the table. "At least let me finish!"

Drake shook is head.

"Ok then. Why not?"

Drake said nothing as he pointed at his right arm and his chest, earning a snort from Mithos. "You're not gonna let that one go, are you?"

Drake shook his head, as a large tick mark appeared on Mithos's forehead. "What about your father? I bet you'd love to hear something about-"

"Not really."

At this moment Mithos was forcing his smile. "You gotta be a little curious about him, at least. I bet you don't even know his name."

"You're right, I don't." Drake replied, now focusing solemnly on his food seeing that Mithos had nothing to offer him.

"Could you at least pretend you care?"

The only answer he got was a slight shrug from the shoulders as Drake ignored his uncle completely. "It's not that I don't care. I've just got my hands full at the moment, so I don't think I have time to worry about myself."

Mithos stared at his nephew with wide eyes. "So, you're telling me that you'd prefer the lie you've lived back in the Aurion manor?"

Whatever fear Drake felt before had disappeared in an instant as the two scowled at each other from across the table. Soon, Mithos withdrew as he sighed and started to slump back in his chair.

"I can't really blame you for that." He muttered. "I'd be more angry with Kratos and Dirk for keeping secrets from you since day one."

Drake looked at his uncle as he eased up as well. "They lied to me, I know. But in the end, it doesn't matter. Kratos offered me a home and a family. I enjoyed it. Even if things weren't always sunshine and rainbows. The reason I stopped asking about my real parents or my life before I was adopted was because I already had someone looking out for me."

Mithos only stared coldly at his nephew before sighing.

"Zu."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Zu? The hell's that about?"

_'_And why does it sound so familiar?_' _He thought, having a sense of déjà vu about hearing that name somewhere before ago.

"Zu Aurion… that's your father's name. I thought you deserved to know at least that… Drake…?"

The Noble had stopped listening to what his uncle had to say. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. "… Aurion? Not Yggdrasill?"

Mithos blinked at Drake's expression, only to break into a sly smile. "I thought you weren't interested."

Drake slammed his fist on the table. "How could you expect me not to be after hearing that I might be related to Kratos and Lloyd after all!?"

Mithos snorted. "You're not."

"Then why the hell does my father just happen to have the same name as Kratos!?"

Mithos's smile broadened. "I really have no problem telling you. Just come with me and your questions are answered."

Drake's eyes narrowed once again as his expression turned sour.

"… No." He muttered, averting his gaze and crossing his arms.

_'Of all the things he could have told me…'_

"Here." Mithos said, tossing Drake his blade. "My offers still stands. Even if I know I have no right to ask, I would really like you to give me a chance."

Drake didn't say anything; instead he kept listening to see what else Mithos had to say.

"I know you're looking for Asch the Bloody. I won't stop you or Zelos with this, but please, be prudent with what you do." He eyed Coco. "Don't give Ozpin any more leverage than he already has."

Drake nodded as he strapped his weapon to his back where it belonged.

"And here's something else you should know… I would try to contact your friend Luke. His condition is getting worse."

Drake's eyes widened, not because Mithos knew about Luke's condition seeing the man had source of information to be feared, but because neither Luke nor Guy had said anything about his condition.

"I call bull. Luke and Guy would've said anything when-"

"Do you seriously think they would've said anything that would worry all of you?" Mithos asked nonchalantly. "Especially with everything that's going on right now. You have good friends, Drake. Those can be hard to find. That's why I'm certain they would keep this a secret from all of you to avoid getting worried."

Drake gripped his fists.

"What is it this time? Is his sword failing again?"

Mithos shook his head. "The Mk3 Lloyd made for him is working perfectly. It's his state itself that's gotten worse. Kvar is the one with all the details, he just happened to pass me this after the incident of that night." His gaze turned serious. "But it looks like your friend might die if he ever gets separated from his sword or if it runs out charge for, I'd say, no less than 3 minutes."

Drake grit his teeth as he looked at the floor.

"…"

There wasn't anything that he could do to help Luke this time, especially since the problem was Luke's illness.

He hated these kind of occasions: the ones where he grew desperate and there were no other options. Unless…

"… Is there anything you can do to help him?"

Mithos stared at Drake's emotionless eyes and gave a face of his own. "Will you come with me?" He asked, offering his hand.

Then he saw it, an emotion that Mithos was very familiar with appeared in Drake's eyes.

Despair.

"You really don't want anything to do with me, do you?"

Drake said nothing as Mithos sighed. "No. I'm afraid I don't have the solution to your friend's problem. Even if we used an Exsphere, his condition wouldn't get any better. Believe me, I know."

Drake leaned back in his seat, deciding to believe Mithos. He didn't have any reason to lie about that when he already offered going with him to Cruxis.

"But I already have Kvar and Rodyle working on a solution. Just tell that idiot not to do anything stupid."

Drake nodded without any hint of emotion.

"Three more things: One, try to stay away from that silver-eyed midget, her kind is the worst to deal with for people like us. Two, I suggest you have an honest talk with Luke, because there's stuff that he's keeping with you. And three… you should have speak with the General as well, because it looks like he didn't tell you about a little meeting he had."

Drake raised his head slightly. Ready to ask what he meant about Ruby, the General, and what Luke was hiding.

But his uncle didn't give him the time.

"I'd come up with an act, if I were you. We wouldn't want your friend/spy over there to suspect anything, right?" Mithos asked as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

"Well, this meeting was a good time to make up for the lost time, don't you think?"

The first thing Drake noticed was the noises of the other tables on the restaurant. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that everything had gone back to normal.

"Oh… yeah." Drake forced a smile as Mithos stood up and walked to his side of the table.

"I'll be sure to announce the next time I decide to pay you a visit."

"That would be for the best." Mithos stopped and whispered something next to his ear. "Piece of advice: don't fall into despair. You of all people can't do that." And with a light tap on his nephew's shoulder, Mithos left, leaving Drake alone.

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Drake sighed as he felt Coco pat his shoulder.

"Well…" She took off her shades as she got a better look at his face. "You're pale, sweating, and stop me if I am exaggerating, look like you're about to have a heart attack judging from your breathing."

She took the chair Mithos had been using and sat next to him. "I figured finding out you had more family out there would leave you speechless, but this is ridiculous."

She grabbed a napkin and approached to wipe away his sweat, but Drake raised his hand and shook his head slightly.

"It must have been some talk if it left you in this state."

"It's nothing. I'm… fine." Drake replied, tapping his heel on the ground at an accelerating rate.

Coco looked at him with knit brows and tight lips as she proceeded to clean his sweat again, even if he had already insisted not to.

"Maybe you should postpone your little visit home."

"I need to take care of something today. It can't wait."

Coco let out an exasperated sigh. "Then I'm going with you. You driving in that state is an accident waiting to happen."

Drake shook his head as he recalled the conversation with his uncle. He couldn't give Ozpin any leverage to use against him, not to mention Coco would probably tell Ozpin about his so called nephew.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Nothing that a little time won't fix."

Her answer to that came in the form of a blank stare. "Look at your hands, dumbass."

Drake looked down, only to see that he was gripping his scarf like if his life depended on it.

"Is that also reinforced? Because I am sure any other scarf would have been ripped apart by now." Her voice showed real curiosity, but it all changed when she noticed how empty his eyes were.

"Hey, look at me." She grabbed his cheeks with both hands, forcing him to look her dead in the eye. "What is it?" Her voice was low enough so only he could hear it, all so it wouldn't look like there was an scene going on.

Drake couldn't register her voice. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even feel the warmth of her hands on his cheeks, nor did he notice that all the noise around him vanished. What Drake did notice,was that everything around him was being consumed by darkness, making it feel like he was in the shadow realm again.

He knew what was going on. He didn't want to accept it, but the look of his surroundings were all the proof he needed, seeing he had experienced this in the past a couple of times.

He was afraid.

* * *

"_'The Tree of Life'_… am I the only one here who thinks that name isn't fitting for a bar?" Ruby asked, standing in front of the bar which Drake and Zelos frequented.

"A double meaning, perhaps?" Weiss asked, standing next to her leader as she read the sign on the door that said, _'Closed_'.

"Well… so much for our plan." Both looked at each other. "What now?"

"Do not look at me." Weiss remarked. "Coming here wasn't my idea."

"We can always use the alternative." Yang grinned, cracking her knuckles.

Weiss gave her a blank look. "You are not breaking in."

Yang rolled her eyes as her sister decided to intervene.

"We don't even know where Lee keeps his archives. That is, if he even keeps them there."

Yang looked at her sister. "Sis, believe me. I know bars and bartenders. It's only a matter of breaking some walls, furniture and that's it."

"We know of your experience in thrashing bars, Yang." Ruby sighed. "Besides, if what you and Weiss said is true, Lee's at least something of a friend to Drake. I don't think it would be a good idea to add more fuel to the fire between us and him."

"Hmmm… you might be right about that." Yang looked at the last member of her team. "What do you think, kitty?"

The Faunus twitched at the nickname as she looked down in order to hide her red face, which made Yang smirk.

Contrary to this morning, Blake was no longer depressed. Instead, she was ashamed. So ashamed that even the most minimal thing related to cats made her face turn so red that Ruby's hood would be put to shame… but she was also angry.

"Come on. I'm sure Goodwitch won't hold what happened against you." Yang gave a sly smile with half closed eyes.

Blake shivered. She could recall her every move she made during her little _'trip'._ She walked out of the dining hall without a second doubt the moment she smelt an euphoric aroma that guided her to the academy and end in Goodwitch office. And then…

"I mean, all that groping over her body must have made her feel things the poor woman have not experienced in years."

The Faunus rubbed the spot between her eyes in announce as she tried to suppress those memories… and touches.

_'_Damn it.'

Reliving the moment only made her feel a chill running through her entire body.

"I…" Blake tried to find her voice and suppress what she was feeling. "I told you. I was in a trance. I swear, it had to be catnip judging by how it felt."

A glint appeared in Yang's eyes. "Oh, so you're familiar with it, huh?"

_'_Goddammit Yang._'_

"Clearly there must've been something more than just catnip in the air that made you act that way." Weiss replied, trying to find a logical explanation to Blake's trance.

"Probably some kind of pheromone dust, I don't really know." Blake sighed. "But who would do something like that and why?"

"Don't think too much about it." Yang smirked. "Sometimes there's just an urge to prank someone."

Weiss looked at Yang. "Maybe there are people who just _love_ to waste their time in insignificant pranks, but why target Professor Goodwitch?" Weiss asked in amusement as something ran through Ruby's mind.

"Hmm… I might know who could have done it." All eyes were set on the leader. "Who just so happens to hold a grudge against Professor Goodwitch?"

Everyone stared at her with blank looks. "Seriously?" Yang asked. "I'm pretty sure that at least 80% of all students at Beacon have something against her."

"And the other 20%?"

"People like you, Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Listen." Ruby said. "I'm talking about someone who recently found out about something she shouldn't have done."

Yang shook her head slightly. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind."

Ruby sighed exasperatedly. "Like… transmitting a fight that shouldn't have been shown?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't. At least, not something like that. That's not his style." Yang replied, realizing who her sister was talking about. But Yang was thinking Drake was the perpetrator, but in reality it was-

"You're right. It couldn't have been Drake, it's not like him." Blake said as she rested her forehead on her hand in anger and annoyance.

"This has Zelos Wilder written all over." Weiss huffed. "Although I don't know if you were collateral damage."

"At least be thankful it was you taking advantage of the whole situation and not the other way around."

It looked like Yang was still the only one seeing Blake's dilemma as joke. Something that clearly annoyed her partner even more.

But in the end, it didn't matter. Because Blake started to learn how to play Yang's game.

"Like how you almost took advantage of Drake while he was sleeping after his fight with Asbel?"

Ruby and Weiss looked at Yang with wide eyes.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, embarrassed of her own sister while Weiss started to scold her.

"I knew you had no shame! But still, some lines are not to be crossed, especially when the person you're taking advantage of is a Noble!"

Yang took a step back as both her teammates started to back her into a corner. "Nothing happened, I swear! I just took him to his dorm after his fight with Asbel and that's it!"

Blake gave a sly grin in a fashion that would made Yang proud, if she wasn't the victim of course.

"That's not what Yuri seemed to think…"

Weiss's glare intensified at the mention of her friend being witness to such a depraved act. "Xiao Long…" She growled, growing more menacing and chilling by the second.

"He caught us is an a bad moment, it was-"

"So you DID do something." Ruby narrowed her eyes accusingly as they finally had Yang's back against a wall.

"Go ahead, Yang. Tell them how you smelled and tasted his lemon-scented breath."

Yang gave Blake a dirty look. Now she was making things up.

"I'm going around the block and find something to eat. Be right back." Blake smirked as she walked away with a feeling of satisfaction.

"Kitty!" Yang shouted. "Don't you dare to leave me here! I will tie you up and feed you to Zwei if you don't get me out of this mess! Kitty! Kitty!"

For the first time in her life, Blake felt a bit of satisfaction at hearing that nickname.

* * *

Her satisfaction didn't last long.

Her worries started to return while she ate her tuna sandwich.

She would have preferred to suffer that prank Zelos pulled over and over for the rest of her life. No, not for any perverted reason or anything like that, but because that would be way better than whatever Yuri and Flynn would have in store for her if they ever found out of what she did all those years ago.

The Faunus snorted. There wasn't a chance of them finding out or not, because she was 100% sure they would know the next time they meet with Drake and Zelos.

_'_And just like that, my wish of a new and honest life is nothing… along with my life itself._' _She thought, only to immediately shake her head as she finished her sandwich and headed back to her team.

'I can't get depressed again, not with Ruby and the others working so hard to fix this.'

Blake's expression hardened as her eyes filled with determination.

_'_I need to focus on what's important.'

And so focused the cat Faunus was that-

"Ouch!"

\- she didn't notice the person coming right at her.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Blake stood up to see a boy about her age, maybe a little older.

"No, it's my bad." He replied. "I was too focused on my book."

The boy had blonde hair that hung lazily covering both sides of his face and tan skin that almost made her mistake him for Sun. The biggest difference were the boy's dark green eyes and a single, yet large, lock of hair that stuck out of the top of his head, similar to Yang's.

He wore a white jacket with black trim over a dark blue sleeveless shirt, black pants and orange boots.

Blake's eyes turned to an open book laying wide open on the ground, indicating that the boy was indeed reading.

She picked up the book as the boy she ran into stood up and dusted himself off. "It must have been some reading." She replied.

The boy laughed nervously as Blake examined the cover, causing her eyes to widen ever so slightly.

_'_How…!?_'_

The book didn't have a name. Just a symbol. A symbol which she remembered perfectly, despite only seeing it once.

The symbol depicted a triangle with a pair of angelic wings sprouting from either side inside a large circle with a smaller one in the middle. It was the same symbol of that book Drake and Zelos "borrowed" during their first semester. The very same book that was somehow related with everything going on in Drake's life.

"Thank you."

Blake almost reacted on instinct the moment the owner of the book decided to take back what was his. "And once again, sorry. I'll try to be more careful next time."

After the boy passed her and was on his own way, Blake's worst aspect took over once more.

"What's it about?" She asked, quickly turning around to face the boy.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Blake studied him.

His voice was trembling along with his body. He was acting like he was ready to get mugged by Blake, even though they were the same height.

"The book. What's it about?" She asked once more, but this time in a more tranquil tone than the one she used before.

"Uh, well… it's a book. So... you know… lots of words written." He laughed nervously as he started to rub the back of his head in an awkward manner.

Blake smiled. This boy was acting like Ruby if she was guilty of something; usually stealing cookies from the dining hall.

"I'm pretty sure a girl like you wouldn't want to waste time with a dusty old book." He said bashfully. "Or... me… for that matter…"

Blake shook her head. "Not at all. I'm a big reader and I get quite curious when I see a book I'm not familiar with." Blake had to hand it to herself, she was starting to get good at staying poised when lying.

Although it was good thing Yang wasn't there, because Blake was certain that her partner would've called her a nerd for using such an awful pick up line to start off a conversation.

"Well… it isn't anything I would call historic," the boy replied, looking at the cover thoughtfully, "I'd say it's more like a-"

"...Like a record?" Blake knew she had hit the bull's-eye judging by the surprised look on the boy's face.

"Y-Yes. How, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

That of course, was a lie. Zelos had mentioned that the book he and Drake had was a record of something, so it didn't take too much effort to figure out, seeing that the covers were the same.

Now, the only question the Faunus had in her head was, _a record of what?_

And she was about to make it, only to be interrupted by a strong and cold wind that made her shiver, something the person in front of him noticed.

"We, we could probably continue this conversation somewhere else… i-i-if you want to, that is."

Blake looked at the boy before giving a light sneeze. "Sure. I'd appreciate that."

* * *

"Here we are."

They didn't have to walk much, which Blake was thankful for seeing that the cold air was really starting to do a number on her.

"You work here?" She asked before sneezing again.

"Bless you. And yes, technically I work here."

'Technically?' She thought, as the boy held the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled, noticing what kind of establishment she walked into.

"A book store?" She asked, seeing a lot of boxes with books and empty bookshelves.

"Yes. Although I haven't opened yet, as you can see."

Blake looked at him as he walked past her. "You own this establishment?"

He nodded. "Yup. I only bought it a few days ago before moving to Vale." He then stopped when he saw the look on the girl's face. "Why do you look surprised?"

"It's nothing." She replied, shaking the cobwebs from her mind. "It's just you looked so young that I thought you were more of an employee than an owner."

"Yeah… I get that a lot." The boy replied as his eyes moved down to the floor as he scratched the back of his ear. He seemed a little annoyed, something that surprised Blake, seeing that his shyness was gone.

'Hope I didn't screw this up. Height isn't all that important… right?'

"So… why did you move here?" Blake asked, saying the first thing that came to mind in order to change the subject.

"Oh." The boy's mood seemed to have changed instantly. "I just wanted a change of scenery as I finished writing my book." Blake's eyes widened in interest. "That and the winds of Vacuo are more sandy than usual."

Blake only looked blankly at the poor intent of a pun, which made him laugh awkwardly again. "Sorry," he chuckled, "couldn't help it."

"Can you tell me what it's about?"

The boy walked behind the counter and placed the book of Blake's interest on top, which made Blake fight the urge to facepalm, seeing she had completely forgotten the reason she was here in the first place.

She couldn't help it. She could never miss any opportunity to reading a possibly good piece of literature.

"It's funny you ask that." The boy looked down at the old book. "Because I am getting my material from this old thing."

Blake felt her ears twitch underneath her bow in delight as she heard those words.

"This book has been in my family for generations. I come from a long line of researchers." He looked at her. "Nothing amazing, I know. Compared to a family of knights, that's nothing."

Blake frowned seeing how sad he looked.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the original copy. This is just the translated version of it because the original transcript was written in an unknown language."

Blake's eyes widened. The same thing happened to Drake and Zelos. But she was certain that there couldn't be any more similarities, because Zelos could read the ancient text.

"My family put a lot of effort into translating this. They thought it would reveal a great deal of history before the founding of the four kingdoms and we would be recognized for our discovery." He took a depth breath as his look turned glum. "You can already guess what we really got. My grandfather was ridiculed, disgraced and expelled from the department of history." He chuckled a bit as he went back to admiring the book that rested on the counter. "Funny. I still wonder why he burned the original and never the copy."

"Probably because he couldn't destroy the work his family had worked on for generations." Blake replied, thinking of a way to cheer the boy up.

He shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I'm happy he didn't. This thing has been my source of inspiration and research. To be honest, it looks more like a fantasy novel than a record, seeing how much fictitious stuff is written here."

Blake put on a serious face, knowing for a fact that what lay in those pages could be very real.

"To summarize, the record is about a boy. He and his sister are set on a journey to stop a war between two great empires."

"And that is what you are writing about?" asked Blake trying to get some information while also doing her best to keep the conversation moving.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong, it's good and all, but it's not my kind of story. My ideas are a bit different."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to write about?"

He looked away, embarrassed as he began rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile adorning his face.

"A Tragedy."

Needless to say, Blake was speechless. People that acted that way usually said, "Fantasy", "romance", or "drama". She was sure this was the first time someone smile like that and name tragedy as their genre.

"What?" The boy asked taking notice of Blake's expression.

"Nothing… so what's it about? The book you're writing, I mean."

"Well… it's not connected to the old book, just so you know. But it's about these two characters that are based from two people that join the hero in his journey. Let me give you a short explanation of it." He cleared his throat. "Two brothers sharing everything but blood, find themselves entangled by the strings of fate when two deities decide to match them against each other until one of them falls to the other in a game that might change the world forever. Two brothers clash, one remains standing. A Battle between the Ultimate Knight and the Ultimate Monster."

The owner of the store narrated the summary in a dark and suspenseful tone that caught Blake off guard.

"Intrigued?" He asked.

"Very." Blake replied, thinking over what she just heard. The young writer said he was basing this from two characters from the old book, which meant something similar must have happened 4000 years ago. Now she had to figure out how Drake was involved in this.

Unfortunately, her time was up, seeing her scroll was ringing.

"Cool, I was worried it wasn't dark enough." The writer replied as Blake checked her scroll.

_Get your feline ass here__! __3__Yang._

Blake rolled her eyes before meeting with the green eyes of the bookstore owner.

"You have to go?" He asked, disappointed as Blake approached him.

"I'm afraid so. But… I'd be very interested in reading your work."

'Especially if I can find out more about the events that happened 4000 years ago.' She thought as she smiled and extended her hand. 'And some good reading material of course.'

"I'm Blake, by the way. Blake Belladonna."

The boy blushed slightly after shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Belladonna. It, it would be a pleasure to receive y-your opinion about my work."

"It would be my pleasure…" Her words trailed off, waiting for him to say his name.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Emil. Emil Castagnier."

* * *

"… Again?" Blake asked the moment she saw Yang's hair standing up with sparks of electricity crackling from the tips.

"It turns out," Weiss motioned at the bartender, who was cleaning some glasses and tumblers with a smirk, "Mr. Lee was the one who gave Zelos the idea of electrocuting the door in case of breaking and entering."

The bartender chuckled. "Ain't life a bitch?"

"Lang-uage." Yang twitched as Ruby approached the bartender.

"I still don't understand why won't you help us."

Weiss stood next to Ruby. "If it's about money, I can back it up."

Lee shook his head. "No can do, Miss Schnee."

Weiss scowled at the honorific tone he used. "Nothing you have to offer me will make me help you. Because contrary to many bartenders, I stay loyal to my clients."

Yang snorted, at least tried to snort seeing that she was still twitching.

"You haven't even heard what we want from you yet!"

Lee scowled at the young leader. "I don't need to. I can tell that you're planning on getting in Drake and Zelos's way."

"But…" Ruby pleaded, "...You don't even know us!"

Lee smirked.

"Oh really? Yang Xiao Long; The most infamous member of Team RWBY, at least when it comes to informants." The brawler looked away, knowing where this was going. "You've trashed at least a dozen bars with the intention of seeking information."

Yang snorted. "They didn't have the information I wanted."

"And that's your reason to destroy their source of income?" The bartender asked with an amused smirk. "The only reason you haven't been grounded is because your uncle and father seem to hold some strong ties with the high authority."

Yang's eye twitched, and not because she still had electricity running through her body.

"Consider yourself lucky you haven't crashed my establishment, because those pretty little hairs of yours would have counted their days as you were prepped for a prison cell."

Ruby watched her sister turn as pale as Weiss.

"Next, we have Weiss Schnee…" Lee continued, moving on from the brawler. "It would take me all day to list all the reasons why your last name's become so infamous."

The heiress twitched. "How dare–"

"Yeah, yeah." Lee replied, dismissively waving her off. "Nag at someone who actually cares." He moved on to Blake.

"Here we have the former terrorist!" Blake flinched at the way he referred to her, especially with such enthusiasm. "I'm actually surprised you're still alive." His face turned grim. "I haven't known Zelos as long as Drake," he turned to Weiss and Yang, "but after you two left that day, you had left enough signs indicating that your friend here was a former White Fang. All I did was confirm it."

Blake's ears twitched underneath her bow as she recalled the night at the docks. Zelos was ready to blow her face off if she had been involved in the Bloody Winter. It's ironic, now that she thought about it, had he asked the right question that night…

"Your record on the White Fang is quite impressive, by the way." She froze as he looked at her team. "Wanna see-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence as Ruby cut him short.

"No, thank you. We're not here for that."

"Oh riiight, how could I forget the most important one?" He stared at the neutral face of Ruby Rose. "The young, _silver-eyed_ leader who skipped ahead two years and went straight to Beacon…"

Ruby raised an eyebrow seeing that Lee was trying to come up with something.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Sorry about that. I'm judging everyone here for their past records, something which you, amazingly, don't have… yet."

"Ha!" She cheered, pointing at her teammates. "In your face!"

"Don't be so happy. I know your background, but sometimes it's just better to stay quiet."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The bartender didn't answer, instead all he did was give a smile that Ruby interpreted as, 'I'm not telling.'

Weiss growled. "What is it you want in exchange for information?"

"That's the problem here, ladies. You have nothing to offer to me." He took a deep breath. "Now could you please leave? I'm busy enough trying to find a damn ghost for Drake and Zelos."

The girls blinked.

'Could it be…?'

Blake thought alongside Weiss and Yang.

"You mean Asch the Bloody?"

"Ruby!" The young leader jumped back at her team's outburst. It looked like they weren't supposed to reveal their intentions.

"So you _were_ gonna get in Drake's way after all." Lee snorted. "No wonder your on his bad side…"

"It's not like that. We're looking for Asch for the same reasons as they are." Ruby exclaimed without thinking once more.

"… You do know that Drake and Zelos are gonna kill the guy, right? Does that mean you plan to do the same?"

Ruby shook her head frantically. "No. We're gonna–"

"If you aren't gonna do the same as them, then you're against them." Lee replied, interrupting her. "Now get–"

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

Ruby's sentence seemed to have an effect on him, but not the one she was expecting judging by the scowl on his face.

"…Grow up." He scoffed.

She groaned.

_'_Not this again.'

"Let's say Drake and I are friends. And there's this bastard who was responsible for the death of one of our own. In this kind of hypothesis, there are two kinds of people involved: Those who want to be Judge, Jury and Executioner, and those who leave the system and take matters into their own hands." The bartender rested both of his hands on the counter. "I'd respect whatever decision Drake makes, because I'm supposed to be his friend."

He pointed his finger at her. "You, judging by what you said before, are not his friend. Nor do you respect his decision. You're being selfish."

"Of course not!" She planted her hands on her side of the counter. "What Drake will do is murder! It's better if Asch is delivered to the proper authorities and let them judge him!" The bartender didn't seem fazed at all. "Do you really want Drake to be responsible for that?"

Lee pulled back and stared at her for a brief moment, only to break into a hysterical laugh. "Tell me," he said, calming down after Ruby had been pushed back by Yang, not feeling anything good from the bartender, "have you heard about the Bloody Winter?"

She nodded.

"Then you know it's already too late." He pointed at Blake. "All because of her friends."

Blake looked down in shame while Ruby only got more serious.

"You're talking about justice, yet you haven't delivered your friend to the authorities."

"Because she's my friend. She is try-" Ruby had every intention of defending Blake, unfortunately Lee didn't have any intention of listening, especially because of the first line she used.

"Then you're being a hypocrite. You need try seeing the big picture of things."

He laid the message plain and simple.

"Now leave, before I–"

"Hold it." Blake stepped forward. "Please, just listen to what I have to say."

It was only natural Blake would step forward, they decided to get in this mess because of her after all.

Lee eyed her. Her amber eyes were firm, at least that's the impression she was trying to do. But in reality, she wasn't even sure if talking would work.

"We are after Asch." She said. "But, our intention is to deliver him to Drake before he, or any of his friends, can get to him."

Lee Was quiet, staring into Blake's amber eyes, but this time he was able to see her fear.

"What happened?" He asked with a sigh, causing Blake to tense up.

"What do you mean?"

"I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." He scowled. "Something must have happened between Drake and your little team, otherwise you wouldn't be so stubborn about the whole situation, am I right?"

She growled and closed her eyes as she reluctantly nodded.

"You really are a cat with the worst kind of luck, aren't you?" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hmm…. Hey, Little Red midget…"

Ruby twitched at the comment. "I drink milk!"

The bartender decided to humor her. "Good. Go ahead and you might actually be taller than Miss Schnee over here." He opened his eyes and looked at the heiress, taking note of her high heels. "Although it looks like you already have…"

"Why you–!"

"Here's the deal, midget." Lee replied, ignoring Weiss's outburst. "I'm gonna give you some Intel that might help you out. But you have to keep your word that you won't get in Drake's way, and that you will deliver Asch to him in case you find him first."

Weiss blinked. "Is that all?"

He nodded. "As long as Asche ends up in Drake's or Zelos's custody, everything is ok. Although, whatever problem you have with them has nothing to do with me."

Ruby nodded slowly as she agreed with the bartender.

* * *

"_Are you sure you're ok?_"

Drake nodded as he drove past a board that indicated he was leaving the city. "Yeah. I told you all I needed was time."

The voice on the other line snorted.

_"You panicked, almost passed out, managed to walk to Rise'__s office__without causing a scene, and then passed out. For a second we even thought you were __dead judging__by how cold your body was."_

The Noble rolled his eyes at the tone Coco was using. "Don't sass me. Besides, I recovered soon after that. I told you, I just needed some time."

_"Whatever you say." _Coco was silent for a moment. _"I should've gone with you."_

"Why are you women so stubborn?" Drake asked, trying to lessen the mood seeing that Coco's tone was clearly uncomfortable. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're actually worried."

_"That's because I am, you ass."_ Drake eyes softened a little, because he knew what happened would alarm anyone.

"Thank you. I mean it." He said with a soft smile. "But I promise, I'm 100% ok now."

She snorted. _"If you say so. Just… call me if anything happens."_

Now it was Drake's turn to snort.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm starting to seriously wonder if you actually care for me."

_"Keep dreaming."_ Her sassiness returned._ "We had a near death experience and everything, but that's not enough for me to bond __with you__in that__kind of__way. Besides, if it had been like that, I would've gone with you without a care in what you had to say."_

"Thanks for covering up for me, by the way."

_"No problem. Just do whatever you gotta do __at__home quickly. I would hate to explain to Ozpin how the annoying blonde I was supposed to look after isn't with me."_

He scowled at the mention of that name. "Enjoy your shopping." He muttered.

"Oh honey, I will. See you later."

The call ended. He recalled Mithos's advice about Luke and the General… but priorities came first.

'I really hope that I'm not the only person having a bad day.'


	49. A Little Misunderstanding

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth **

**Beta: Termin8r**

**Chapter 43 **

"I don't like him," Ruby said, leading her team through one of the poorest neighborhoods in Vale, "I don't like him at all."

"That makes two of us," Yang replied, "That guy's got a lot of nerve, profiling us like that."

Weiss gave a mental roll of her eyes. Now really wasn't the time to start brooding over their informant.

"You're just saying that because he knew of all the bars you thrashed." She retorted. "Although I do agree with Ruby; there's something awfully suspicious about that man… I'm starting to think he sent us on some fool's errand just to get rid of us."

"If that's the case we can just go back and demand information again… Besides, we're on the right track."

Everyone looked to see Blake walking besides her leader with her eyes to the front, "This neighborhood was where the White Fang had their first HQ back in the old days."

"Well… that explains all the graffiti." Yang replied, scowling at all kinds of offensive messages to the Faunus.

"Since many people knew where we lived, we were an easy target. That's when our leader decided to abandon our original headquarters and set up camps along the borders of the city."

"You camped outside of Vale?" asked Ruby, with a hint worry. Camping outside the city meant there was a very high risk of Grimm attacks.

"Don't worry." Blake replied, giving Ruby a reassuring smile. "It was only for a while. In time we were able to live in building with better fortifications and more resources."

"It doesn't change the fact that you were pretty much forced to leave the city." Yang muttered. "So, kitty… seeing that you know the hood, think you could tell us the address that crappy bartender gave us?"

Blake pointed at a three-story building that stood several blocks away. "Right there."

"Hmm… So Lee sent us to check previous key points of the White Fang." Weiss crossed her arms. "I'll admit it, that was very clever. No one ever thinks about checking places that have been used in the past. And since that HQ is as old as you say, it's probably our best bet."

"Let's go then. With any luck, we'll find something before dinner." Ruby replied, taking the lead.

If only things were that easy…

* * *

_'__Well look at that… Torchwick was right __afterall__.'_

After driving a fair distance away from Mountain Glenn, Drake left Flynn's car on the side of the road before continuing on foot. As he made he way through the woods, he perched himself on one of the tallest trees, giving him a good view of the abandoned warehouse the villain in question mentioned.

_'__Now all I need to do is see if there are__any__signs of Asch.' _He thought, taking out his scroll and dialing Zelos's number.

Drake growled as he was sent to voicemail. This was the sixth time today. It wasn't like Zelos to be so absent with his scroll.

_'__Maybe __something happened?'_ He thought, considering the possibility of Zelos being caught by Goodwitch for their revenge prank.

He shook his head. Zelos might act like an idiot most of the time, but he would never be stupid enough to get caught for something he planned, especially since Drake repeatedly reminded him to be careful with the pheromone dust and catnip.

_'__Please tell me you didn't inhaled it, dumbass.' _

He sighed. "I suppose it's me going solo again…" He said, pulling his hood up and jumping down from the tree.

* * *

"Jeez… it looks like this place hasn't been used in a long time."

"No kidding…" Ruby replied, covering her nose with her hood in order to avoid inhaling any dust.

"Let's hope we find something more than just this. I'd prefer if this trip here wouldn't be for nothing."

Ruby nodded at Weiss's words. "Let's split up. Weiss and I will investigate the first floor."

Blake nodded and looked at Yang. "We can check the third floor. That's where the senior members held their meetings. Be sure to have your scroll in hand in case you find something."

"... Or in case someone finds us." Weiss added. "Don't forget why we're here. If we do find Asch, contact the rest of the team before taking the offensive, _understood_?"

Yang rolled her eyes seeing how not only Weiss, but her entire team were looking at her with blank, accusatory looks.

* * *

Yang and Blake made their way down one of the hallways. Cobwebs and dusty cardboard boxes were everywhere.

"You guys left a lot of stuff behind before leaving, huh?"

"Seeing we would be staying outside the city, there was only so much we could take with us." Blake stopped for a second. "Although, if I'm not wrong, there shouldn't be anything of valuable here. Boards, pamphlets, mostly things we used for peaceful protests."

Her voice grew distant as they went up the stairs. "We never came back for them… and before I knew it… we no longer needed them."

She stopped to see the worried look on her partner's face. She knew she was referring to change of regimen the White Fang suffered.

Blake shook her head. "No, it's ok. I was just remembering the time I started living a lie I was too naive to recognize." She chuckled. "It's funny… it kind of reminds me of Drake."

Yang quirked an eyebrow. She really didn't expect that subject to be brought up. "What do you mean? Are you talking about his identity crisis during the first semester?"

Blake nodded. "Even if it was for the better, living a lie is running away from the truth. I'm sure Drake must have been struggling with it that whole time when he was looking for Lloyd's killer. And it was probably the very thought of his brother that pushed him in trying over and over." She stopped mid-stair and turned to Yang. "But even so, the current him isn't so bad."

Yang snorted. "...Even though he's giving you a hard time. Gotta hand it to you, I'm surprised you haven't cursed his name or anything."

Blake gave a sad smile. "Haven't you ever wondered why he and Zelos never ratted me out after what happened at the docks?"

Yang opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when she realized that nothing came to mind.

"They could have. Even if Zelos didn't take care of me the night when he found out I wasn't involved in the Bloody Winter, he knew I was a member of The White Fang. He spared me because I hadn't done any harm to them or their friends. Don't you remember the outburst Drake made in his dorm that night?"

'_You may have the best intentions. You may want to change your ways._ _But none of that matters to me if you hurt my friends in the past!_'

Drake's voice echoed through her mind.

"Now you see. His friends are without a doubt the most important thing to him. The fact someone like him would lose his cool like that proves it… that's why I'm not angry at him, nor do I feel like I have the right." She frowned. "I'm almost jealous of Zelos."

Blake really thought an honest bond could have been formed between Drake and her. It felt so great when she and Yang actually had a genuine conversation in the dining hall before he received a call from Kratos. But…

Although she did have to admit, it was also a little worrying. It wasn't hard to notice he wasn't really attached to them. Maybe because he had already lost two people that were important to him, but the look in Drake's eyes that night told her there was something else missing.

Yang looked away, her usual explosive demeanor was shot down by her partner's argument. Even so, there was something that bothered her the most.

'_Keep telling yourself that._'

This time it was Zelos' voice that echoed in her mind. And now, thanks to Blake's argument, she was starting to believe it as well.

"That doesn't change the fact that there's something weird going on with him." Blake's voice bringing Yang back to reality.

"You mean the whole thing with Mithos and Shadow?"

She nodded. "I have a feeling that everything that's going on with them is bigger than anything he can realize." Blake scowled as she recalled her meeting with Emil.

_'__Hopefully all of the answer will be in that book.'_

She had already decided she would figure out what was happening with Drake and the others. Not to get back at him, but to settle a bad feeling she had after leaving Emil's library.

But first, she had more personal matters to attend to.

"DAMN IT!"

Blake and Yang's thoughts were cut short by a shout that belonged to neither Ruby nor Weiss.

"Someone else is here." Blake whispered as she and Yang cautiously approaching the source of the yell.

"Talk about anger issues." Yang muttered before receiving a light tap on the shoulder from Blake.

"You are the last person who has the right to say that." She whispered. as she got to the corner to the door the mysterious person to listen what was going on.

"There is nothing here."

Blake narrowed her eyes as she moved her head slightly to the corner of the door to see who was inside.

There she saw a cloaked figure whose face was obscured by a dark red hood. He swore out loud as he practically turned the entire room inside out, tearing through cardboard boxes and tossing aside everything he came across.

"Nothing on your end either?" He asked, looking down at his scroll. "What do you mean you haven't even arrived?"

He turned around and started pacing around the room, forcing Blake to back away to avoid detection. That was when she caught a glimpse of his face, or lack thereof.

"What?" Yang asked, noticing Blake's scowl.

"He's wearing a black mask… just like Asch."

Yang's eyes narrowed as she went for her scroll to contact Ruby and Weiss while Blake was deep in thought. She had only seen Asch a number of times in the past, all of them while he was wearing a mask. But neither the clothes he was using right now, nor the mask checks with what she remembered of him.

Not to mention she had never heard his voice before, but what she did remember was her eyes crossing with his once when he had finished meeting with Adam. She could not forget that moment, because even if it had been only for an instant, her body froze as she felt chills crawl up her back.

"Oh come one!" The stranger snapped. "_Forever Fall _can't be that far! I'm just saying, we shouldn't have listened to that bitc-"

"Blake! Yang!"

The man froze, as did Yang while Blake fought the urge to facepalm. "You forgot to say 'come quietly', didn't you?"

"Who's there?" The figure asked, pocketing his scroll and moving his arm behind his back after getting no reply.

"Damn it." Blake whispered.

Without a second thought, Blake charged into the room, attempting to catch her target off guard with a flying dropkick. The figure froze, shocked at who was attacking him.

"_You_!?"

He hesitated, releasing his grip of whatever was on his back and instead grabbing his assailant's leg. Blake grinned before leaving a clone in her place as she reappeared below her copy and slashed at her opponent with Gambol Shroud.

Her adversary growled as the clone disappeared. He jumped to the side before grabbing her forearm and throwing her across the room.

"Heads up!"

Blake looked towards the doorway to see Ruby and Yang standing behind a red glyph created by Weiss pointed in their opponent's direction.

Both sisters fired their weapons into the glyph, turning their projectiles into fiery missiles the moment they made contact with it.

"Well shit." The masked man grumbled.

He raised his arms in front of his face as he was surrounded by a green force field. Even with his heightened defenses, the force was still strong enough to slam him against the wall while Weiss created a barrier of ice to shield them from the explosion.

"A little warning next time." Blake muttered, getting back on her feet.

"You were out of the way." Weiss replied, "Was that Asch?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

"Uh… guys? We might have a problem with that."

Both looked at Yang, who was looking over their ice barrier.

"Of course." Weiss sighed, seeing what Yang was referring to. Across from them lay a massive hole in the wall where the supposed _'Asch' _was. "Things can never be easy."

Ruby ran up to the hole to see their target jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"After him!" She shouted.

* * *

"Damn it!"

The cloaked figure ran deeper into the heart of the neighborhood, occasionally ducking into alleys to confuse his pursuers.

Unfortunately, it looked like luck was not on his side.

"Hi!"

His eyes widened as he saw an incoming Scythe approaching from the right. He planted his foot into the wall to avoid the attack and jumped from wall to wall until he reached the roof.

Before he could run, a red blur surrounded by rose petals descended in front of him. "Just _give up_ already!" Said the young leader, planting the tip of her scythe into the floor.

"Sorry, runt." replied, causing a twitch in Ruby's eye, "but I am under oath not to do that."

Before he could act, something caught his attention: the shadow of someone descending over him.

_'__Oh, come on!'_

He sidestepped quickly to avoid a shot coming from one of Yang's gauntlets. But using the recoil of her second gauntlet, Yang fired another shot and planted her elbow on his mask.

**_CRACK!_**

He stumbled back and fell to the floor, only to be sent flying into the air by one of Weiss' glyphs and kicked back to the roof by Blake.

_'__A Schnee of all people.'_ He thought.

"We have you surrounded."

He slowly got up as his gaze met Blake's.

"So it was you indeed, Asch."

His eyes widened as he finally took notice of something, a small breeze brushed across his face. His mask was broken. Not completely, but enough that Blake could see one of his dark green eyes and part of his long red hair.

But in all honesty, the stranger wasn't paying any attention to that.

"Are sure that's him? I was expecting something more challenging since you talked a lot about how scary this guy was."

Blake nodded. "Dark green eyes. I'd never forget them." Blake replied. Yet contrary to her statement, she had her doubts. Even if those were the same colored she remembered all those years ago, they lacked that coldness feared.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me that." Their target growled, his eye shifted into a cold glare, making all Blake's doubts disappear. "The only reason I haven't fought back is because I didn't want to harm you. But you're crossing the line here, girl." He stood tall, looking Blake straight in the eye as thunder rumbled from afar. "So I'm gonna said this once, let me go and forgot you saw me. Believe me, it'll be beneficial for both our sakes."

Weiss scoffed. "You are in no condition to say anything, _Asch The Bloody_."

Thunder boomed once more as heavy clouds began to gather above the small group.

"I can handle been called weak…"

Little traces of purple lightning crackled around him.

"Loud mouthed…"

More thunder boomed as the girls finally noticed what was happening above them.

"I knew the weather lady was full of crap." Yang muttered, not liking how things looked since she had been already been already electrocuted three times today.

"Blake… is this his semblance?" Ruby asked.

Blake didn't answer. She didn't know what exactly was Asch semblance.

"But never…"

A large purple glyph appeared beneath his feet, shocking them all, especially Weiss.

"Impossible!" She cried.

"Ever…"

The wind turned violent as more thunder echoed through the air.

_"__**CALL ME ASCH!**__"_

And in that instant, a flash of lightning stuck where he stood.

* * *

Drake stopped in his tracks as he looked back at the direction of the city.

"A Thunder storm?"

* * *

"Why did you stop?" Lie Ren asked, noticing Zelos Wilder and the Faunus next to him froze and looked towards the city.

"Nothing. Let's keep moving."

* * *

"Goddammit." Another cloaked figure muttered, running towards the city as fast as he could.

* * *

"This will not end well." A blonde woman sighed, walking through the halls of Beacon academy.

* * *

"This is impossible! No one outside of my family should be capable of this!"

Everyone couldn't register Weiss's shout. They were too dumbstruck to listen as they stared at the sight of the cloaked figure standing below of a spherical orb of purple and yellow energy pulsing with electricity. But the most intriguing part was that it looked like it had eyes. Eyes that were looking directly at them

Ruby didn't know why, but the feeling she was having was similar to the presence of Shadow and Gnome's, especially since _'Asch's' _eyes were no longer dark green.

They were purple. Purple with lighting sparkling in his irises.

"**Be gone!**"

Several Glyphs appeared above him, each one aiming at the girls. Weiss's eyes widened in horror. "Get off the roof, now! This is an Arte!"

"What!?" The other cried.

"**Thunder Blade!**"

Ruby's eyes widened. There was a reason Weiss knew that Arte. It was one of the Artes Zelos used during their fight with Mithos.

Using her semblance, Ruby dashed towards Blake, tackling her off the roof while Weiss used one of her glyphs to move Yang from facing a barrage of **Thunder Blades**.

"A little warning next time!" Yang shouted in midair, watching Weiss gracefully navigate from Glyph to Glyph.

"Would you have preferred to be electrocuted again?"

Before Yang had time to reply, a loud explosion of lightning crashed where they initially stood.

"… Never mind." She muttered.

Weiss saw Ruby fire a shot from Crescent Rose, using the recoil to slow down her and Blake's fall before crashing through the window of a nearby building, something Yang noticed as well, seeing she was following her sister's example.

* * *

"How did you know that was an Arte and what in the name of Oum was that?"

Ruby and Weiss gave stern looks at Blake's question after regrouping.

"That was one of the Artes Zelos used during our fight with Mithos." Ruby replied. "As for what that was… I think it's something similar to Shadow and Gnome."

Blake frowned. Of all the outcomes she could have foreseen, this was not one of them.

"Are you sure?"

Weiss answered for Ruby. "I can vouch for her. The feeling I got reminded me of that night. Also, the color of his eyes changed as well. But I think that unlike Drake and Zelos, Asch is fully in control. And that Sphere we saw was probably the true form of… whatever that thing is."

"Did you know he had access to this kind of power?"

Blake shook her head. "If what you said is true, then there must be some kind of link between them. If we could knock him out, then we could sever their connection, right?"

Ruby nodded.

"He doesn't know where we are," Ruby glanced out the window as the rumbling continued, "And he's probably still on the roof-huh?" the young leader stopped as she and the rest heard the rumbling come from above.

"He's right above us." Yang murmured. The four girls prepared their weapons as the grew louder and louder.

"Weiss." Ruby signaled.

She nodded, conjuring a glyph on the floor to temporarily immobilize Asch, giving them the chance to attack from all directions.

But something happened, or rather, nothing happened. Literally nothing.

"Why did he stop?"

Before anyone could answer, a black blur wielding a black-purple sword came through the wall behind Weiss at a great speed (**Sonic Thrust.**).

Caught off guard, Weiss was knocked off her feet and sent crashing through the wall and into another room.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried as Yang quickly moved to face their attacker.

But her opponent merely stepped to the side to avoid Yang's punch and placed his hand on her stomach.

"**Raging Blast!**"

His hand was surrounded by red aura before blasting Yang back and knocking her to the ground. He then blinked when he saw her grin. He saw the reflection in her eyes.

It was Blake. She was already attacking from his six. The cloaked stranger growled as his the glow in his eye intensified as did the electricity surrounding him. Something Yang to notice of.

"Blake! Get back!"

The Faunus crossed her swords to partially defend against a shock wave that pushed both of them back.

"**AOF: Ligh-**"

He was cut off by an incoming Scythe. He raised his sword to block Ruby's attack as she dashed around the room to keep him distracted.

"Bumblebee!" She cried.

"Huh?"

The next thing the stranger felt was something wrapping around his neck and pull him back, bringing his face into Yang's gauntlet.

_*CRACK*_

"Lady Bug!"

The stranger's eyes snapped as he saw Ruby propel herself in his direction.

'**…****.!**'

_'__Thanks for the warning!'_ The stranger stabilized himself in mid air and electricity started to circulate through his body. He then grabbed Blake's head and used her as a shield against Ruby, resulting in an imminent collision.

"**…****..**"

_'__Yeah, I saw!'_ He thought, trying to keep his concentration on his electricity whilst avoiding Yang's attacks. "Lets try this again!"

He made a downward slash with his sword as its electrical charge intensified.

"As if that's gonna work. You're not gonna make in time… _Asch_."

Big mistake. 'Asch's' anger had enhanced his aura to the point where he had to keep it in check so he didn't go overboard.

But that wasn't the case here, which was something Yang took notice, making her freeze on the spot.

The sound of crackling electricity intensified once more. But it was not coming just from Luke or his sword. It was running through her whole body, but once again, she was being mistaken.

The electricity was running through the whole room.

"I told you to not call me**_ by that name!_**" 'Asch' jumped into the air to land one final attack were Yang stood. "**AOF: Lightning Tiger Blade!**"

Down from the sky came a flash of lightning, striking where Yang stood.

'**…****.**'

"Yeah, I told you. They crashed." He replied as Yang fell to the floor trembling as her hair stood up with electricity.

'**…****!**'

"Ok fine! I'm looking!"

'Asch's' eyes widened as he saw Blake and Ruby recover from their fall. "So _this _is what you wanted me to see." He whispered. The lack of the bow on Blake's head had revealed an extra set of ears. Cat ears.

It must have fallen off when she crashed into Ruby, and during this time, the two had reached the same conclusion.

"You are a Faunus…" His voice was almost hushed like a whisper, but both girls could hear him clearly, "and you know of Asch…"

All of the pieces started to fit together.

"You… you're with the White Fang, aren't you?"

Well… not correctly.

He chuckled before breaking into laughter as more questions ran through his mind: Did Drake and Zelos know?

_'__No.'_

The fact that the Faunus in front of him was still breathing was proof enough. But why was she here looking for Asch? No, more importantly, why was she attending Beacon as a student? A spy perhaps? If so, what role were the rest of her team playing?

"Why are you attending to Beacon!?" His outburst startled them. "Answer me, scum!"

This was not good for either of them. The floor was surging with electricity, making it impossible for them to move. Especially now more than ever since his anger was powering the electric current even further.

"You have a lot of nerve calling my partner that, _murderer!_"

'Asch's' eyes widened as he looked at his side and see Yang standing up while sparks of electricity sparkled around her. But that was not all.

"I don't know what that spherical purple thing is, but damn does it give one hell of a charge!" She raised her head to reveal her red eyes as her body was surrounded by yellow electricity, not purple.

_'__**…**__**.!**__' _

The supposed 'Asch's' eyes widened as Yang charged at him faster than before.

_'__What do you mean she absorbed your spiritual energy!?'_

'Asch' raised his sword to block, but Yang's strength was so much that he was sent crashing against the wall.

_'__Ok… I'm __open to __ideas now!'_

He rolled to the side to avoid one of Yang's shots and charged at her.

_'__**…**__**..?**__'_

_'__Are you seriously sassing me right now?'_

He phased through Yang and landed an uppercut slash before performing a series of rising strikes(**Shallow Fury**).

_'__**…**__**..**__' _

'Asch' raised an eyebrow. _'Why __was that __a bad idea?'_

He got his answer when Yang recovered in mid air and propelled herself forward using the force from her gauntlets and landed a solid punch in the center of her opponent's chest.

It was in that moment he realized his mistake, or rather, figured out what he was facing.

His initial thought was that Yang's semblance was adaptability, seeing how she had been able to move even with electrical energy running through her body. But the fist he received changed the idea, because that blow was way stronger than any previous attack from.

It wasn't adaptability. It was absorption.

_'__C-crap.'_

He tried to catch his breath. Even if his defensive aura wasn't the strongest, the pain he was feeling shouldn't have been so extreme. But that wasn't the problem right now. Now that he realized what Yang's semblance was, he figured out what a massive mistake he had made.

His **Shallow Fury** contained some spiritual energy. This was bad.

"Geez! This is starting to bore me!" Yang smirked, cracking her knuckles as she approached him.

Looking past Yang's shoulder, 'Asch' could see Blake and Ruby slowly recover. It looked like the electricity running through the room stopped thanks to his lost concentration.

"Come one, Aschy. Is that really all you got?" The bruiser asked. "I mean, you still have that purple ball thing, right?"

"Don't encourage him, Yang." Blake stood next to her partner with a scowl. "We have what we came for." She looked back to see Ruby helping Weiss to her feet. "Lets just put an end to this already and take Asch to him."

"Fine…" Yang sulked as her fiery hair died down and her eyes returned to their usual lilac. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees we caught the famous murderer before him."

"The only murderer is the one standing next to you." 'Asch' snorted. Team RWBY looked to see that their target was giving them the dead eye. "Tell me something, do you know what your partner's done in the past?"

Blake knew the question wasn't directed at her.

"So what if I know? I bet it's nothing compared to what you've done!" Yang snapped, only to see him laugh in return.

"You really don't know anything, do you? Then again, what does it matter?" His eyes became slit.

_'__The fact that you're with her __despite __knowing who she is means you're in league with her.'_

Team RWBY had reached their own conclusions, and their target was reaching his.

There could be a million reasons why they were in Beacon. But the worst-case scenario for Luke was the one where his friends were targets for the White Fang.

He saw this very same team interacting with Drake and Zelos back when he was visiting Beacon. He knew Drake wouldn't call them friends, he knew the bastard that well. But that didn't mean they couldn't approach him in some other way to spy on them… or worst.

He wanted to gather some information from Blake, but seeing the situation right now-

"It doesn't really matter." He muttered. "I have more than enough to get rid of all of you."

Yang scowled and gave a step forward and raised her fist. "Lets see you try that in a body cast, you-" Yang stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist. "Come on, Blake. It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

Yang looked to her side, only to see that it wasn't Blake's hand that stopped her, nor Ruby's. She was pretty sure her sister's skin wasn't… pale blue?

"Who the hell?" She turned around to see a kid younger than Ruby. Floating behind him was a large golden ring with golden medallions along the perimeter, each one decorated with a double spiral. While the right side of his body was covered in pale blue skin, the other side was black with purple veins marking across his arm and leg. His light blonde hair was tousled and messy and he wore a black coat with golden highlights.

_"__**…**__**?**__"_

Both girls looked confused at the levitating kid, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Yes," their opponent replied, "kill them."

Their eyes widened as the 'boy' effortlessly tossed Yang across the room.

Blake dashed forward with Gambol Shroud and used one of her copies to leap and attack after the boy shot a beam of lighting out of his palm.

Blake blinked as she saw the child raise two fingers to his forehead and move them back and forth. Taking the initiative, Blake charged forward to attack, only to be struck in the side by the same bolt of lighting she evaded earlier. The boy had redirected the bolt of electricity like a puppet with strings.

Blake rolled across the floor, only to find herself hoisted up to her feet by her partner.

"Leave it to me." Yang said confidently. She had absorbed the boy's energy before and she felt really confident she would be able to do it again. "Come on! Give me your best shot!"

_"__**…**__**.?**__"_

"Huh?" Yang asked, not been able to understand what was coming out of the spirit

"He said and I quote…" 'Asch' said from behind the boy as Yang's Ember Celica magnetized together and then to the floor, pinning her to the ground, "... do you really think I'm stupid?"

The boy raised his hand in the air, but as he saw the red-clocked leader fire a shot from Crescent Rose. He was unmoved as he caught the high caliber bullet between his fingers. He then blinked when he realized this was a distraction.

Taking the opportunity, Ruby shortened the distance between them with her semblance, going in to attack.

"Got you!" She exclaimed, going for his neck. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the edge of her Scythe phase right through him.

"That's cheating!" Exclaimed Ruby as she stood used her semblance to pivot all over the room while attacking over and over again until the spirit of lighting decided to put an stop to this by catching Ruby by the throat before throwing her away with the rest of her team. But unlike Blake, who was paralyzed by the previous attack, and Yang, who was forced down by her own weapon being magnetized to the floor, Ruby was the only one still standing seeing Weiss was still out of commission on the other room.

**_"…_****_.."_**

The boy raised his hand once more, summoning a glyph on the ground. A glyph that was awfully familiar to all of them. But, why? It was certainly different to the ones they had seen the boy or 'Asch' use, and yet it was like they had seen it before. That was when Blake finally recognized it.

"That's the same glyph Drake used during his fight with Asbel!"

Everyone went bug-eyed after remembering the lighting Arte: **Indignation.**

Ruby clenched her weapon and fired over and over but it was all for nothing, seeing that every bullet was intercepted by electric energy.

"What are you gaining from this!?" Blake shouted at the person she thought was Asch The Bloody, who just looked at her with bored eyes. "You'll get killed as well!"

"As if I would tell you. Besides," he stood beside his companion, "I have nothing to worry about. After all, I have my friend with me, and let me give you a little piece of information, the **Indignation **Drake used doesn't even compare with the real deal. So prepare to suffer until there's nothing of you… so long, terrorist."

He waited for for the fight to finally end, only to quirk an eyebrow after noticing the boy was looking up.

"What?"

"**…****..**"

"Company? What company?"

His answer came as the temperature in the room skyrocketed. He looked up to see cracks forming along the ceiling. _'…You really have horrible timing.'_

The ceiling gave way, revealing a barrage of flames that landed between the two groups as another cloaked figure appeared in the flames. The girls tensed, seeing that the person wore a mask similar to the one 'Asch' had. But to their surprise, he paid them no mind.

"What are you-" 'Asch' wasn't able to finish his sentence as the newcomer rushed grabbed the back of his collar before rushing out through the window while watched the whole event with a blank look.

He then turned around to look at the three girls with a cold gaze before disappearing.

"Well… That was a thing." Yang said upon realization that she was no longer magnetized to the floor.

* * *

"What the actual hell!?" The redhead exclaimed after being released by his unwanted rescuer after finding a safe spot to rest.

"That's supposed to be my line!" The newcomer replied, taking off his mask to reveal himself as Guy Cecil. "You were supposed to scout out the area, so I fail to see how you got into that kind of situation!"

The red head dropped his mask as well, revealing himself to be none other than Luke Fon Fabre, and explained everything.

"Now you understand why I did it? Drake and Zelos could be in danger for all we know."

Guy had his fingers under his chin, thinking about the situation. He hated to admit it, but Luke was doing the correct thing… or half of it, at least.

"Even so, don't you think a _real _**Indignation **would have been a bit of an overkill?"

Luke shook his head. "The bimbo was able to absorb Volt's energy. But that doesn't mean she is invulnerable to high caliber attacks. I mean, she's still human, so there's got to be a limit to how much she can take. That or she can be knocked out by a strong blow or be vulnerable after Aura depletion… what?" Luke's words trailed off after noticing the blank look Guy was giving him.

"That's Volt's hypothesis, isn't it?"

Luke's eye twitched in annoyance. "Give me some credit, damn it!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "The list of people we have to get rid off permanently just went from one to five."

"I'm still not sure about that." Guy replied, baffling Luke. "In case you've forgotten, that team consists of a terrorist, a midget, someone with a ridiculous amount of hair, and more importantly-"

"A Schnee." Luke finished Guy's sentence as realization finally struck him. "But it doesn't make any sense. Her team knew what she used to be."

Now he saw everything as a really bad joke: A Schnee and a Faunus, White Fang no less, working together.

"Could it be that Weiss wants to get something out of her? Like gaining her trust to get Intel or something?"

Guy shrugged. "Beats me, but that doesn't mean there's a risk on Drake and Zelos's lives." He scowled. "Unfortunately, we can't warn them of the threat lurking close to them."

Luke clenched his fist. It was all the council's fault seeing they didn't want anyone to find out they were in Vale, even though a little group of people already knew that… although Cinder and her lackeys were a different story altogether.

But there was also another problem with that. Even if they hadn't contacted Zelos, it was almost certain he knew Luke and Guy are still in Vale thanks to Luke summoning Volt since Zelos also had a pact with a spirit.

"Lets just focus on Asch first, then we'll deal with the Faunus and her… possible accomplices."

Luke growled, but nodded reluctantly.

"I'm gonna make them pay for mistaking me with that bastard." He said while pulling something from his cloak.

"By the way, I had been meaning to ask," Guy started, watching Luke take out his sword's keychain from his cloak. "Why did you detach your keychain?"

"It was Volt's idea. There was a big chance those girls knew all of the weapons forged by Lloyd had keychains with amulets attached to them. Considering the fact that they saw part of my face, there might have been a chance they would have put two and two together."

"Huh. Good thinking." Guy replied as Luke attached they key chain back before attaching his sword to his back. "We wouldn't want them to think you and Asch are the same person."

Luke scowled. "Not that they're far from being right."

* * *

By now, Weiss should have been used to headaches since half of her team were the reason most of the time. But this one took the cake.

"And that second person just took Asch and escaped?"

Ruby as she leaned back on her seat in her transport to Beacon.

"I do not understand, how did Asch gain access to this kind of power? And even more, to something related to Drake and Zelos… should we tell him about this?" Ruby asked, 100% certain that whatever they faced was the same kind of being as Shadow and Gnome.

"I really don't think he'll help." Said Yang. "Not to mention that'll give away what we're trying to do."

Blake nodded. "She's right. Although I feel like we should warn him anyway. The fact that someone can surpass Drake's arte is something to be wary of."

That caught Weiss's attention seeing there were details her team didn't focus on after telling her what she missed. "Which Arte?"

"The same one he used on Asbel." Yang replied. "You know, the one with the massive lighting."

"The scary part is that he was confident in saying his was leagues above the one Drake used."

Weiss's eyes narrowed at Blake's response, something the Faunus noticed. "What?"

"It's what you said. How exactly did Asch know Drake had used that Arte during his fight? Better yet, how did he even know about it?"

Blake blinked, catching wind of the meaning behind Weiss's words.

"What are you talking about?"

Weiss looked at her leader. "From what I heard, Asch sounded confident in what he said; like he had been there himself."

Yang quirked an eyebrow. "But how? The only people there were us, JNPR-"

"Our friends and the Nobles. Hubert included." Blake said, finishing Yang's sentence. She was deep in thought, only to break concentration when she heard a small gasp coming from their leader.

"Ruby?"

"What if he was there?"

Yang raised an eyebrow, more confused than before. "And how exactly would that be possible? Last I checked, none of our friends are male, have dark green eyes and red hair."

"You are right." Weiss replied. "None of _our _friends looks like that." The heiress looked at Blake who realized what was going on.

"…No… " She finally put the pieces together.

None of their friends had any of the characteristics mentioned before. But there was one person that didn't only fit the description, but also had the same lightning-based abilities.

"To think that the person Drake and Zelos were looking for, had been the one of the closest people to them." Weiss said as they all reached the conclusion that the person they fought today, Asch, was none other than Luke Fon Fabre… well, almost all of them.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?"

* * *

**AN: I am barely having any time to write at all, and I haven't even reached the middle of the current arc. Not to mention there is still yet another arc before I officially enter Vol 3 of RWBY. And with the soon to be released Vol4, me keeping up with canon has become more difficult that before… not to mention there is an spin off that have yet to update.  
**

**Artes used on this chapter:**

**Shallow Fury: **The user phases through the target and strikes with an uppercut from behind, followed by two rising kicks and a final slash, lifting both the user and the target far into the air. If the initial uppercut fails to stagger the target, the attack will not continue, and additional artes cannot be linked afterward. If the arte fails, it can be used as a convenient method to evade enemy attacks since it allows the user to move behind the enemy, providing them with a chance to move away or back-stab the opponent.

**Raging Blast: **the user reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in their palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. Although this attack does not have a wide blast radius, it is useful to clear away small groups of enemies. It shall never be used in both hands while being close to each other, otherwise it will also affect the user.

**Thunder Blade: **A giant blade made of thunder that stabs the ground creating an explosion of electricity, the sword can also be used as a normal sword if the user has a lot of experience with the arte.

**Indignation: **the caster calls a massive bolt of lightning that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. It is the highest-level and most powerful spell of its element that can be learned.

**Lightning Tiger Blade (FOA Version with Fang Blade): **the user slashes upward and jumps high into the air, summoning a large bolt of lightning to deal several hits to nearby enemies, before falling back to the ground.


End file.
